


Complicated

by JustLyra



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-16 18:30:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 111
Words: 200,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1357573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustLyra/pseuds/JustLyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He rides for Yamaha. She works for Ducati. It could be complicated....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Flying Grasshopper

"What on earth is that?"

Laughing loudly at the wrinkle of disgust on Cal's face Sophie held up her bright green drink, "Flying Grasshoppper. Wanna try?"

"No chance. No booze in season. Plus that looks vile...."

 

"Wimp," Turning away with a cheeky wink Sophie was grateful for the strong hands that stopped her falling flat on her backside as she walked straight into a human brick wall, "Shit! Sorry, I didn't see you." Looking up Sophie inwardly cursed as she recognised the green eyes and amused smirk staring back at her. Fucking Lorenzo. Of all people to walk into and spill her drink over it would be him.

"It's ok. Lucky for me your drink match my shirt."

Resisting the temptation to roll her eyes at his cheesy tone Sophie smiled, aware she had just spilt her drink over one of the most influential people in the MotoGP paddock, "Yeah, must be my lucky night. Sorry again."

"No problem. Would you like another drink?"

Was he flirting? With someone who'd just soaked his tight shirt with her drink? He is well known for his flirting and numerous conquests, but really? With her? She quickly supposed she did have a pulse and he'd probably make some quip about apologising privately or some such shit. Fucking Lorenzo.

"No thanks, I've still got plenty left."

As Sophie walked away Cal bellowed with laughter, "If she catches you watching her arse she'd kick yours mate."

"You know her?" Signalling the barman for another bottle of water Jorge sat down next to his English buddy wiping his t-shirt with a napkin, eager for some details about the petite Brit who'd just soaked him.

Shaking his head Cal laughed, "Only you would try and pick up someone who spilled their drink over you."

"I did not try to pick her up. I'm just curious who the clumsy girl is so I can avoid her," Trying to avoid Cal's eye he took a long drink, but eventually turned and sighed at Cal's wide, almost demonically wide, grin.

"I'm not telling you anything mate."

With a slightly offended tone Jorge huffed, "Why not?"

"Because when she's pissed off she's even scarier than you when you are chucking your toys out the pram over shit tyres."

With an amused laugh and a slap to the shoulder Cal strolled off towards the door, chuckling loudly at Jorge's protest of "I did not throw the toys!"

***

@calcrutchlow Pic1 Drowning in caps to be signed! #overworked #slavedrivers

@marcmarquez93 You hands will be too sore to race. Sign more. Jajajaja

@calcrutchlow Ah now I understand it! @sophieducatipr is @marcmarquez93 secret weapon! #evilforcesatwork

@marcmarquez93 Oh no our plan has been found! @sophieducatipr you should go to the safety place quickly! Jajajaja!

@calcrutchlow The 'safety place'. That what you kids are calling it these days?

@sophieducatipr Pair of loons! Anyway @calcrutchlow - less tweeting more signing bike boy #crackingthewhip

 

DM @lorenzo99 PR? She did not look like a PR girl?

DM @calcrutchlow She's not your average PR girl mate.

DM @lorenzo99 In what way?

DM @calcrutchlow Mate, trust me. She's not your usual type.

Phone in hand, as always, Jorge frowned trying to read between the lines of Cal's words. What was his usual type? Thinking back to the few girls who shared his bed over the winter there wasn't really a distinct type. Some were blonde and some were brunette, admittedly none had bright purple streaks in their hair like Sophie, but he didn't have a type. 

Bringing up the Twitter profile of @sophieducatipr he decided to investigate why she wasn't his type by finding out more about her. The headline of her Twitter didn't give much away. Sophie Kinlan, not a name he'd heard before; perhaps that would help him find out more about her. Living the Dream. Bologna - Brighton - Bikes. So a bike fan as well as Ducati employee, but nothing that really told him anything about Sophie the person. Flicking through her photos he realised he had likely seen her about the paddock loads, but he hadn't noticed; probably due to the fact that her hair seemed to be a different colour in every snap! The list of people who followed her also made for interesting reading; Cal obviously and Dovi, and Nicky which was hardly surprising; both Pramac boys which again was hardly a surprise. However two names jumped out at Jorge - Casey Stoner and Valentino Rossi. One meant she had been around longer than he realised and one could, if he played it clever, be a source of information.

Squinting at her phone, trying to avoid the glare of the floodlights, Sophie frowned at the text from her best friend Millie....

How did you get Lorenzo to follow you?!! I STG girl I'm coming to visit you soon & you best do some intros to some cute bike boys!!

Opening Twitter Sophie exhaled loudly, there it was; the little notification stating that Jorge Lorenzo - he of green eyes and legendary smirk - was indeed following her.

I poured a drink over him...

Chuckling to herself as she walked towards the fan zone to set up for Cal and Dovi's appearance after practise she couldn't resist a glance into the Yamaha garage as she passed. With hands flying and his head shaking Lorenzo looked far from his usual calm, stoic and smirking self. Pulling out her phone again she found the little blue button to follow him back.

What harm could it do?


	2. Boring Airports

Qualifying had passed in a blur. Cal, and Dovi, stopped bitching and finished signing the caps which Sophie then had the job of ensuring were handed out to the patient fans who'd waited for hours for a photo or autograph; or even just a glimpse of their favourite. 

Race days were always busy. Sponsors, guests and fans all wanted a piece of the rider; a piece which with race briefings, safety meetings and various other things the riders simply didn't have time to give. So it was up to Sophie and her team to keep the fans happy. A competition here, a freebie there and the constant illusion that you could be the one to meet our guy to stop the fans going on to the next garage who might play the game better; and part the fan from more cash.

Professionally the start of the race was the quietest point of the day; the sense of anticipation meant all eyes were on the grid and lights so the PR team could relax for a few moments. However as a girl whose other joked she had petrol in her veins instead of blood for Sophie it was the highlight. The busy build up of the weekend was followed by the slow, steady, anticipation of the warm up lap and then the magic began. Two little lights; and when they were gone she had to remember that she was in uniform, in hospitality and had to be professional. So instead of shouting and yelling like her body told her too she bit her lips and pumped fists, or kicked imaginary stones.

Sneaking outside after the first corner to grab a breath of fresh air, and a sneaky smoke, she was extremely surprised to see a furious Lorenzo get off the back of a moped and storm down the paddock. As he passed she caught glimpse of the fire in his eyes and she couldn't help herself as she smiled softly back, knowing only too well how disappointed he would be to be out so soon. Scowling at everyone it would be hours later; as he was in the hire car heading for the airport before remembered the friendly smile from the mystery girl from Ducati.

Airports were boring, especially when you are in a bad mood with the world. Wearing dark glasses Jorge had his iPad held up; like a defensive shield as he tried to hide. Sighing with boredom he caught sight of a red cap and it brought him back to Sophie. He's already checked her Twitter so he gave Instagram a try and after a few attempts, unlike her Twitter her Instagram was not work related, he finally found her. There were lots of track related photos, but there were also a great many of her and two other girls; presumably friends or sisters. Some were from a holiday and many were from nights out; usually one or other of them holding a green drink matching the one she unceremoniously tipped all over him.

Catching sight of Valentino he closed the page and smiled at his team-mate, "Hey Valentino! Good race man, good race."

"Thank you, thank you. Shame about you. These tyres...." Throwing his arms in the air in a typical Valentino gesture accompanied by a shake of the head he patted Jorge's shoulder as his girlfriend and Uccio, his loyal companion and sidekick appeared next to him.

Holding his hand out to the empty seats Jorge smiled, "Join me? The manager here is a Yamaha fan, I have been getting free coffee and bodyguarding since I arrived."

As the trio clattered into the booth and more coffee was ordered; and photos of Vale with the manager were taken, Jorge held up his beer and laughed as Valentino commented about alcohol during the season, "It has not been my weekend!"

"We all have a bad start some season. It will come good I am sure."

Trying not to be suspicious of the new, happy, chatty Valentino Jorge smiled sweetly, "Between the tyres, getting a drink poured over me and everything else I think I deserve it."

"Who throw the drink? Surely not Wilco or Lin?"

As the group all laughed loudly Jorge fought the urge to frown and kept his smile wide as he shook his head, "Ah no, I met Cal after practise. One of the Ducati girls bumped into me. Spilled her drink all over me."

As his girlfriend excused herself to the duty free shop and Uccio to the bathroom Jorge shook his head again, "I should have known it would not be my weekend!"

"Oh dear! Which one was it?" 

Pretending to think, and trying to ignore just how irritating Vale's smug, loud laugh was, Jorge shrugged, "Accidental of course, poor girl was mortified. I think she was Sally, Sarah....? She had a bright green drink and it went everywhere."

"Green? That will be Sophie."

Holding his hand up Jorge nodded, "Sophie, that is the one."

"She is a lovely girl. She basically runs the PR for Ducati, she is the one all the fans beg for information. She will be very embarrassed."

"Ah. Is she new?" Concentrating on his coffee Jorge was putting as much effort into pretending to be disinterested as he would into mastering the new tyre as soon as he hit the track in Austin.

Shaking his head Vale smiled, "No, no, she has been with Ducati for some years. Since Casey I think."

"I haven't seen her around that is all."

Raising an eyebrow Valentino looked at him suspiciously, "You missed a pretty girl in the paddock? That is not like you?"

"I don't remember anyone with purple hair."

"Purple?" Frowning for a moment Vale broke out into a smile, "She change the hair every week. Sometimes red, sometimes blue, she must now be purple."

Jorge tried to judge the fondness in Valentino's tone. It was clear that he liked the girl; she got on with Cal and possibly Marc too so she must be nice; not one of the grasping girls out for themselves at the expense of a rider, "Yes, she is purple now. She seems a bright girl; purple hair, green drink..."

Laughing loudly the pair were rejoined by Uccio, who as far as Jorge knew didn't speak English or Spanish, "She is indeed. Very bright. She can be loud sometimes. When she is with her friends she is crazy. They are all crazy."

"Crazy British girls, aren't they all?!"

Smiling at the shared knowledge, or assumptions, based on the fact both had spent time living in London Jorge spotted Valentino's girlfriend returning and used it as his cue to leave, "That is my flight. See you in the factory next week."

Walking away he allowed himself a small smirk. He was determined that slowly, but surely he'd find out all the gossip on the Brit with purple hair and green drinks. Checking Twitter for one last time his smirk widened as he spotted that she had indeed followed him back.


	3. Lunch

@calcrutchlow Eeek! Was nice knowing you all. Think @sophieducatipr 's driving has me done for!

@nickyhayden New boy error - never let Sophie drive. Sometimes I think she belongs on track, other times I thank the lord she's not!

@calcrutchlow Thanks for the warning! When I die on the streets of Milan I will blame you!

@officialcs_27 And if you don't die from the driving it'll be for the tweeting. Nice knowing ya matey!

 

@lorenzo99 DM You are in Milan? Are you going to Alpinestars?

@calcrutchlow DM I was meant to be. I'll either be dead into the back of a truck or dying of a heart attack first I fear.

@lorenzo99 DM Is she really that bad? I will come to your funeral jajaja

@calcrutchlow DM Cheers. I'm touched. Not. She makes a white van man look like Ayrton Senna...

@lorenzo99 DM What is a white van man?

@calcrutchlow DM Ask someone at my funeral

 

"Has she got any liquid in her hands?"

As Sophie blushed bright red Cal and Dovi, who'd been filled in on the Grasshopper vs shirt incident by Cal in a way that had her protesting that she hadn't 'chucked' the drink at Jorge and nor had she 'clung' to him for stability either, joined Jorge in laughing loudly, "Ha, very funny. You are safe to come in."

"She's filled her attempted murder quota for today mate, you are quite safe."

Throwing a pen across the room at Cal Sophie laughed, "Cheeky fucker. You can make your own way next time."

The trio of riders were in a small room in the Alpinestars waiting for the start of a promotional photoshoot. Sophie had been sent along because, well frankly because Ducati bosses didn't trust Cal and Dovi! Not since 68 of the 74 launch photos had been discovered to contain a pulled face, random pose or rude gesture. 

As Antonio from Alpinestars bustled into the room and did his best to bore them to tears by going over, in minute detail, what the company wanted from the photoshoot; basically repeating what the riders had already been told by their team PR and their own PA's, Jorge watched Sophie from the corner of his eye. He didn't know her, not really, but he'd already worked out a lot about her. She was confident in her job, but blushed easily if embarrassed. She could hold her own with the lads; he had almost choked on a mouthful of water when she'd told Cal to fuck right off when he'd jokingly suggested she cook them lunch as the canteen was closed.   
Unbeknown to Sophie, Jorge had become quite the detective, helped by the fact she had quite a strong online presence. Firstly her own Instagram had lead him to that of Millie Taylor, one of the girls regularly featured in Sophie's photographs. From there he'd gathered that they were friends, a teenage photo posted on a birthday showing they were long time friends. From Instagram he'd found Facebook and while Sophie's was secure and only showed her name, this time with the addition of an R as a middle initial, Millie's was like a treasure trove of information and details.

At one point he had wondered why he was Facebook stalking the friend of a girl who'd spilled her drink over him at 2am and he almost put the laptop down, then Millie posted about random people on LinkedIn and he was off again. Sat in the small, warm, room Sophie's qualifications and experience kept running through his brain as he wondered just how she had ended up being a glorified babysitter and fan handler for Ducati. What had happened around 2007 that had seen Sophie jump off the corporate ladder, a ladder that she was steadily climbing with Alfa Romeo, and start at the bottom of the heap for a MotoGP team. Why had this bright spark dulled her professional flame so much? Why did he even want to know? Catching her eye across the table he smiled softly. Why did he like the fact that she always smiled back?

"Your turn mate...... Earth to Jorge!"

"Sorry Cal, was mesmerised by your performance."

Laughing as he got put into position by Antonio the one question kept going around his brain. Why?

 

***

 

"Lunch?" Leaving the stifling build Sophie was starving, the two hour job having taken almost five.

Shaking his head Dovi quickly excused himself with previous plans and Sophie blushed as her stomach rumbled loudly making Cal hoot loudly with laughter, "Sure. At the hotel though yeah? I've got that interview in 5 minutes so we could meet after that; say in about an hour?"

"I'm starving as I missed breakfast. I think I'll go on ahead of you if that's alright?"

"Sure thing, why don't I drop you at the hotel and then I can take the car to the interview?" Cal's friendly tone hid his desperation not to let Sophie drive again; she'd obviously been taking driving lessons from the worst stereotypical crazy Italian driver in the world.

"Mind if I join you?"

Spinning around to the voice Sophie tilted her head in confusion, "Excuse me?"

"For lunch."

Smiling warmly Sophie laughed, "You don't have to take pity on me just because those two are abandoning me without a thought."

"I am not taking pity. You need lunch, I need lunch..." Shrugging his shoulders; his green eyes almost daring her to say no, Jorge's voice was calm and neutral.

Taking a deep, silent breath to calm herself Sophie nodded, "Sure. Lunch sounds great."

"And Jorge can drive you to the hotel. Result. Everyone wins. See you later," Bounding towards the hire car with the keys that he'd pinched from Sophie's pocket Cal gave them a cheeky wink, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do kids."

Poking out her tongue, forgetting Jorge's presence for a moment, Sophie laughed, "That doesn't rule out much does it!"

"Shall we?"

Motioning his head towards his car Jorge clocked Sophie swallowing hard as she spotted the logo on his new sponsor car, but had to be impressed at how quickly the PR smile was painted back on her face, "Sure thing."

 

It wasn't until she'd finished her ice cream and was arguing with Jorge about splitting or not splitting the bill that Sophie realised that they'd been in there for almost 3 hours.

"Have you seen the time?"

"That is what happens when you have good company, the time flies away from you," Putting down his coffee cup Jorge's smile was definitely now more smile than smirk.

Tilting her head slightly Sophie smiled warmly before frowning, "I wonder what happened to Cal."

"He probably got lost on the one way system. "

Laughing loudly Sophie made him smile, "Serves him right for slating my driving."

Watching Jorge laugh again Sophie found herself noticing little details; the way his smile reached his eyes when it was genuine, the way he had finally relaxed and stopped his eyes darting about looking for a hidden photographer and the way he fidgeted with his watch if the topic of conversation made him uncomfortable.

"I think I kind of owe you an apology," After a large swig from her wine glass Sophie blushed, "I meant to think that rather than say it aloud."

"For pouring your drink over me? You have already apologised."

Blushing again she shook her head, "No. Well I mean, obviously yes, but for making assumptions about you. They say that you are cold and yet you are not really.... sorry I should shut up. I keep saying and doing stupid things!"

"No go on, what were you about to say?"

"Well you have this image, reputation, but they don't mention that you are funny."

As Jorge shrugged Sophie felt bad, the look of the boy with the weight of the world on his shoulders had returned to his eyes, eyes which were not met by the smile on his face, "They don't know me. You know what it is like; Cal is funny, Nicky is the cheeky American, Dovi is the feisty Italian, Dani is quiet, Vale is the fun loving guy who everyone loves..."

"So you get to be the villain. That doesn't seem very fair."

"Is life always fair?"

Remembering events she'd rather forget Sophie shook her head, "No. Sometimes it's not. At all."

"Exactly," Observing her closely Jorge could see that something was going on in her head. Her brown eyes had turned almost black and her mouth was tight and pressed, resting a hand on top of hers on the table Jorge smiled, "Thank you for a lovely lunch."

Laughing softly Sophie looked out of the window before back at him, "It's almost dinner really given we've been in here so long."

"Again, the good company.... So how long do you stay in Milan for?"

"I'm back at Alpinestars for a meeting tomorrow so I'm staying here for the night. Home tomorrow. Well, not home home, but Bologna."

Laughing softly Jorge resisted smirking as he caught her blush again when their eyes locked, "That would be a long drive."

"Definitely. And you? Are you in Milan tonight?" 

Noting the immediate shut down on the mention of her home Jorge smiled, "I will go back to Switzerland tonight, it is only one hour or so away."

"I have a lot of work to do for tomorrow, I should think about getting on." 

 

Looking up at him she blushed slightly at the intent way he was looking at her; his green eyes so vibrant and warm in comparison to the strong coldness they normally exuded.  
Resting a soft hand on her hip Jorge gently kissed her cheek; showing a tenderness and softness not normally associated with him, "See you soon Sophie."  
As she got into the lift and he turned away Sophie was sure she could hear her own heartbeat. Running her finger over her cheek she could almost still feel his lips pressing against her; so softly she could almost have imagined it. She could certainly still smell the cologne mixed with rubber and fuel that was quickly becoming distinctively Jorge. She could also still feel his hand, resting gently, on her hip. He'd been fun; there hadn't been one awkward silence in the entire meal, they had a lot in common and they'd really hit it off. Even the kiss had been gentlemanly and he hadn't pushed his luck or tried anything too far. He'd been nice. He'd filled her head with scent and taste and laughter. Resting her back on the cool marble wall of the lift she jumped as the doors pinged back open.

 

Stepping into the lift, backing her against the wall some more, his eyes were bright, fiery bright and his face steely; full of determination, that famous look he sported on and around track so often. Sophie heard a whimper as his hot mouth crashed onto hers and whimpered again when she realised it was her own sound. Her hands found their way to his neck as he pressed against her and let her feel the effect her tongue and sound and body was having on him. Pulling away as the doors opened with a ping she whimpered again and his smirk reappeared; more dangerous looking than ever as he stepped back just enough to let her leave the lift, walking behind her slow close she could feel his breath on her neck as she fumbled with the keycard. The click of the lock saw them fall through the door and Sophie heard herself whimper again as his eyes raked over her; full of promise and threat and want.

Fucking Lorenzo.


	4. Stung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last chapter until next week.
> 
> It has more adult content than previous chapters (as you probably guessed by chapter 3!)
> 
> Your feedback is always appreciated x

"Where have you been?" Ricky's voice filtered through from the Games Room where he was having a heated FIFA battle with an Espargaro.

Dumping his jacket on the sofa and kicking his shoes aside; promising himself he'd remember to move them before Erma, his fierce German cleaner who seemed to forget that she was the employee, arrived the next morning to scold him for being untidy, Jorge poked his head around the door, "Went for lunch after the Alpinestars thing."

"With who?.... And that was yesterday!"

"Sophie," Walking to the kitchen for a drink he shook his head in laughter as the rowdy game banter stopped dead, the Playstation was paused and Ricky's voice changed tone to nosey and demanding.

"Who is Sophie?"

"Just a girl," Downing half of the bottle of ice cold water Jorge tried to take the smile off his face as he went into the games room and sat next to Ricky, ignoring the curious faces staring as best as he could, "Who is winning?"

"Never mind who is winning, who is Sophie?"

Jorge could only laugh at Ricky, sat next to him on the sofa with his legs crossed and his face eager and waiting for gossip, "You are like an old woman. She is a girl I know. We went for lunch and I decided to stay in Milan. Who is winning?"

"Grumpy..... Aleix is. You look tired, do you need a nap?"

Growling at Ricky's amused wink Jorge ignored the giggling pair as he left them to their game and took the stairs two at a time. Falling onto his bed he smiled widely as his phone bleeped.

Sophie: Meeting over. Thankfully didn't drag on like yesterday. Hitting the road now. Thanks for lunch x

Ren: You are welcome. I hope we can have lunch again soon. Drive safely, hope you are not as tired as me x

Sophie: I hope so too. Cal is driving. He thinks the neighbours kept me awake all night...

Ren: Good plan. I'm sure some people had noisy neighbours ;)

 

Rolling onto his back, gently so as not to aggravate the recent surgery or the scratches from Sophie's nails Jorge couldn't help, but smile. For a few moments in her room Sophie had been a shy, nervous; almost passive participant and then something had kicked in for her. The girl with bright hair and bright taste in drinks had come alive and all of a sudden her tongue was roaming his mouth and her fingers were pulling at buttons and zips and clothes were flying everywhere.

Closing his eyes he could still remember her dropping to her knees and keeping her wide, brown eyes on him as her pink tongue flicked out to lick at him. Bracing his hands against the wall he couldn't stifle the moan as she sucked him into her mouth; all hot and wet and waiting. Taking him in a little more on each move by the time he was nudging at her throat and he could feel her nose touching his skin he couldn't find the coordination to pull her away, and wasn't sure he wanted too. Part of him wanted to tangle his fingers in her hair, haul her away and saviour his climax for when he was buried deep elsewhere, but her pressing tongue and hollowed cheeks along with her nails scraping at his thighs gently, but firmly enough; just enough, made it impossible and instead he was coming down her throat as she was on her knees with her eyes open, watching him; like a picture from a teenage fantasy that had somehow come real.

 

"Aleix is gone."

Lost in his fantasy he hadn't heard Ricky knock and the voice made him jump. Looking up he could see the concern in his long-time friend's face, "What?"

"Does Sophie have purple hair?"

As he opened his mouth to answer his phone beeped again and opening the message his stomach sank.

Sophie: How could you? Thanks a lot arsehole.  
"How did you know? About the hair?"

Handing over the iPad Ricky tried to smile comfortingly, but knew by the quiet soft voice asking the question that the message was probably from the purple haired girl, who was probably the girl with the green drink and that probably the press and their quest to find Jorge's mystery girl had just fucked everything up for Jorge, and it had fucked it up with the girl he hadn't been able to get out of his mind for days.

Scrolling through Twitter Sophie was seething. It started out funny, but then it wasn't. Reading the jokey words she couldn't believe she'd been so stupid. She knew Lorenzo's reputation; she knew and she still fell for his nice guy routine. It stung, almost as much as the healing bite mark on her collarbone, that she'd fallen for it. The stupid thing was she didn't mind the occasional one night stand. Everyone has needs and her belief was that what happened between two consenting adults was just that, but no, instead of a fun one night stand with good, very good, sex she was left feeling cheap and stupid because she'd fallen for the lies and bullshit from a silver tongued Spaniard when she should have known better.

 

"You alright?" Looking over to the passenger seat Cal smiled at Sophie.

Opening her mouth to answer Sophie suddenly realised something and glowered at Cal, "Where did you get to yesterday?"

"How do you meanOI! fucking watch it!!" Gesturing at the Fiat Punto driver who thought he was in a rally Cal flicked his eyes to her, "Sophie?"

"You were supposed to come for lunch? You never appeared?"

"The interview ran longer than I thought and then Lucy called me."

"Really," The sarcasm dripping from Sophie's voice made Cal frown.

"Yes really. What's going on?"

"Pull over."

"What?"

"Pull. Over."

Pulling into a lay-by Cal looked at Sophie baffled, "What's going on?"

"I'm driving the rest of the way."

"But..."

"But nothing. It's my hire car and I'm driving. If you don't like it I'll drop you off at the train station."

Slamming the door behind her as she got out to switch sides Cal's eyes were wide as he climbed carefully over the gearstick, not bothering to brave the rain.

"Are you ok?"

Smiling sarcastically Sophie pulled out into the traffic, giving the finger to the owner of the hooting horn behind her, "Absolutely fine Calvin. Never, fucking, better."

Taking out his phone Cal tried not to look at the road figuring it'd hurt less if he didn't see it coming.

 

@polespargaro @rickycardus88 @lorenzo99 Has the wanderer returned yet?

@aleixespargaro He was out for "lunch" Jajajaja!

@polespargaro Lunch? All night?

@aleixespargaro He stayed in Milan after lunch

@rickycardus88 Must have had too much ice cream! Jajajaja

@polespargaro Maybe the pudding was too much for him Jajaja!

@motogpfanatic He was at the Lombardia yesterday getting cosy with a girl in a Ducati shirt

@marquez4eva I heard he was with a girl with purple hair

@polespargaro Ducati shirt & Jorge's blue Yamaha shirt mixed to make purple! Jajajajaja!

@aleixespargaro It is like the Cluedo - it was the girl with the red shirt & purple hair who did it... Jajajaja!

@motogpgossip Photo1 Very cosy at the lifts....

 

@calcrutchlow DM @polespagaro @aleixespagaro @rickycardus88 No more jokes please lads. I have another hour in a car with the girl with purple hair....

@rickycardus88 DM @calcrutchlow Does the girl with purple hair drink green drinks?

@calcrutchlow DM She does indeed.... She's VERY pissed off

@rickycardus DM Shit shit shit shit shit

 

"So... You and Jorge?" Having sensibly waited until they were parked up outside the factory Cal looked at Sophie sympathetically, "Look, someone got a photo and it got onto Twitter. It happe..."

Stony-faced Sophie glared at him, "That photo is of your friend giving me a kiss on the cheek after a lunch. Nothing more."  
"Fair enough," Opening the door Cal turned back to her, "He's a good guy. If something needs explaining then you should let him explain it. He's not the arsehole they make him out to be"

"I thought you were keen to get your car and get back to Lucy."

Getting out Cal whistled as Sophie drove away, "Fucking hell."

 

Stepping out of the shower Sophie picked up her toothbrush and made the mistake of looking up into the mirror, catching sight of the bruises on her hips and was instantly back in her hotel room.

 

"Fuck."

Scrabbling at Jorge's shoulders Sophie steadied herself as she lowered herself onto him. Stilling as he filled her completely Sophie laughed lightly at the tirade of growled Spanish that she could tell were obscenities; switching from laughter to a squeal as Jorge dragged the nails of one hand down her back in revenge.

Clamping his hands on her hips Jorge guided her up slowly, savouring the sensation of her body desperately trying to grip onto him; before slamming her back down again. Having literally thrown her onto the bed, after dragging her up from her knees, he'd already taken her to the edge several times with his tongue flickering against her clit as his fingers pressed and twisted into her until she begged for more Jorge chuckled evilly as her pleas returned. Using his superior strength to control her movements Jorge, back against the headboard and smirk firmly in place, switched between slamming her down on himself and holding her firm while he circled his hips, teasing her, pressed his fingers into her hips harder and harder as they moved.

 

Wanker Ren It was a fan who took the photo. I did not see them in the hotel.

Wanker Ren It has been deleted from Twitter now

 

Getting into bed, still determined to be angry rather than cry, Sophie composed a reply 15 times, but deleted each one. Feeling the need to point out how badly things could go for her career wise she started to compose attempt 16 while wriggling her toes to get warm, but Jorge's latest attempt at contact sent her phone flying against the wall.

Wanker Ren Sophie? This wasn't my fault.

It never is. In her mind Sophie could think of at least six names to call him, none complimentary. It wasn't that he'd tricked her, it wasn't that he'd lied and it wasn't that he'd made her scream his name over and over until the neighbours banged on the wall and threatened to call the manager. The bit that infuriated her the most was the fact that after... he'd cuddled her. She spent the night wrapped in his strong arms and had fallen asleep after brushing a light kiss onto his collarbone scar. That stung...

Fucking Lorenzo.


	5. Part 5

Clipping down the paddock Sophie had her head low, her mind still full of the meeting she'd had the day before, on her arrival in Austin.

 

"Sophie."

Looking up from her pile of work Sophie smiled at her boss, "Hey Paolo. Would you like a run down on today's events?"

"Can I have a word please?"

"Sure," Following Paolo to his room Sophie's stomach lurched. She'd been half expecting the request ever since the photo appeared on Twitter. She may have ditched the purple hair in favour of team red once again, but anyone who'd ever met her knew that it was her.

"This is..... difficult," With his hands moving in that typically expressive Italian way Paolo uttered the words Sophie had been dreading. Unprofessional. Rival team. Bad impression. Negative impact. Reputation.

Pausing as she opened the door she turned back to Paolo, knowing he hadn't bought her 'just kissed his cheek as a friend' excuse, "Paolo, I would never let anything interfere with my work. You know that, yes?"

"I know Sophie, but this world is about image. If people think you are.... having off track adventures.... with a rider from another team they will be concerned about split loyalties. We cannot have that."

Nodding Sophie dashed out the door. With her professional face plastered on she smiled at the few people she passed and kept it firmly in place until her own office, thankfully empty of those she shared it with, was closed.

"Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!"

"That not what got you in trouble in the first place?"

Glowering at Cal, who'd come in unnoticed, Sophie took a deep breath and smiled, "What can I do for you Calvin?"

"Just wanted to check you are alright?"

"Absolutely fine," Smiling the smile she'd spent years perfectly, "Never better."

As Sophie breezed out the door Cal shook his head, "Bloody kids."

 

@calcrutchlow DM How is grumpy?

@rickycardus88 DM Failed the Dwarf audition for being too grumpy. What about Sophie?

@calcrutchlow DM Eep! Changed her hair colour & proclaiming to be fine....

@rickycardus88 DM What do we do?

@calcrutchlow DM "We" are doing nothing. Sophie has the hire car this weekend....

@rickycardus88 DM Jajaja! Why you let her drive so much if she so bad?

@calcrutchlow DM Think the bosses hope with practise she'll get better

@rickycardus88 DM Jajaja she can't be that bad?!

@calcrutchlow DM Like a pissed off 90-year-old Italian with cateracts....

 

 

Sophie jumped in surprise when a hand landed on her shoulder.

"Sophie."

Looking up from her trance she tried to walk away the second she spotted the Yamaha shirt in front of her.

"Wait, Sophie... This... This is stupid."

"Get away from me," Sophie's voice was so low it was almost a hiss.

Reeling from the intensity of the tone of her voice Jorge stepped back, "I didn't see them. The person with the camera, I did not see them."

"Yes, yes. I'm sure it was all just a big coincidence."

Frowning with confusion, "What do you mean?"

"You just happened to change your day at Alpinestars. Cal just happened to not come back for lunch. Someone just happened to take a photo. Your friends just happened to be making fun of it on Twitter.... All just one big merry coincidence."

Smirking, through anger more than anything else, Jorge snorted, "You think I set all of this up? You think I changed days, sent Cal away and involved my friends just for.... for what?"

Stepping away Sophie pulled her arm free from his grasp when he caught it.

"For what Sophie?"

"You tell me," Bringing the defiance back to her voice Sophie wished she could melt into the ground, or the wall, anywhere that wasn't the paddock with Jorge in front of her and his lapdog Ricky in her eyeline

Laughing sarcastically Jorge shook his head, "You think I did all of that just to get you into bed?"

Swallowing hard Sophie couldn't even look up at him. That wasn't what she wanted to think, but it made sense. She'd embarrassed him when she spilled the drink over him so perhaps it was his way of getting revenge, "Get out of my way Jorge."

"Why would I need to do that? Women throw themselves at me all of the time. I do not need to play games to have an afternoon of fun in a hotel," Shaking his head Jorge laughed softly, "And people say I have a high opinion of myself."

As Jorge stalked away, muttering in rapid Spanish to Ricky as they walked Sophie forced herself to breath slowly. She hadn't cried over him so far and she didn't intend to start now.

Fucking Lorenzo.


	6. 6 (a)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part b will be up tomorrow.  
> Hope you are enjoying it. Constructive feedback is always more than welcome.

"Sophie!"

Turning on her heel in the middle of Buenos Aires airport Sophie smiled at the familiar, and friendly face, of her fellow Brit, "Hey Scott. You on the delayed one as well?"

 

"Yep. Been here three fucking hours already. Bored shitless."

Laughing warmly Sophie shook her head, "How does Paula not have a coronary every time you get near the press?"

"I think she does."

Walking towards the gate Sophie stopped, momentarily, mid chit-chat when she spotted three Spaniards up ahead, clearly heading for the same gate.

"Alright?" Spotted what Sophie had spotted Scott wasted no time in joining the dots.

"Fine fine."

 

As if it wasn't bad enough in the 45 minutes she spent making small talk with Scott whilst trying to ignore the fact that Ricky was trying to catch her eye every time she so much glanced in his direction Sophie cringed as they ended up next to each other on the tiny bus to the aircraft.

"Hello."

Cursing the friendly smile from Jorge's sidekick Sophie forced herself to smile, "Hi." 

"How is Cal?"

Back on familiar territory Sophie relaxed a little, "He's not very happy to be missing out, but he seems to be in less pain today."

"That's good.

Never one to miss the chance of a little shit stirring Scott made his voice sound as innocent as possible, "Jorge not with you Ricky?"

"No, he stayed in America and then went to Mexico."

"That's a shame. I could have picked his brain about the tyres while he was captive on the plane."

As they all chuckled they trundled off the bus and headed up the steps on the plane; Sophie choosing to ignore the cheeky chuckle she heard from Pol behind her as Scott either blatantly watched, or more likely made a gesture about, her arse as she was first up the steps.

"Look after Sophie for me!" Turning as he headed for first class with Pol and Aleix Scott made Sophie shake her head at his cheeky wink as she headed for her own seat.

"Mind if I?"

Smiling politely the Brit moved her bag out of the way to let Ricky sit next to her.

"It is alright for them with their posh seats."

Laughing softly Sophie nodded, "Indeed. I'm sure one day you'll be up there with the MotoGP gang."

"Maybe. I think I'm too old. You need to be 12 now to stand a chance."

"Ah yes, they are getting younger and younger."

As the plane taxied towards the runway Ricky figured that since Sophie was basically a captive subject he might as well broach the subject that was hanging over them like a bad tyre choice, "Erm, Sophie, about the Twitter thing. I'm sorry, it got a little out of hand."

"It's fine," With her voice clipped Sophie picked up the safety card from the seat pocket and pretended to study it in close detail.

Shifting slightly in his seat Ricky kept his voice low, the tinge of concern obvious, "Jorge is very distressed. He does not like that you were upset by it all."

Ignoring him Sophie sighed softly and turned the card over in her hand.

"He... Well... Jorge has this reputation, but..."

"But he's a nice boy really and nothing is ever his fault," With her voice a low hiss Sophie put the card back into the pocket, "I hate flying. Two hours on a tiny plane with rickety looking propellers is bad enough for me. Please don't make it worse by banging on about how upset and misunderstood poor Jorge is when he is not the one possibly going to lose his job over the whole thing."

Sitting back in his seat Ricky nodded, a little taken aback by Sophie's comment about her job.

 

The newness of Argentina meant that after getting off the plane, ducking away from the three riders and escaping in her hire car Sophie didn't stop until the red lights went out. Jumping about the garage with Lucia and Kate, the rest of the PR team, cheered loudly as Dovi's career best result softened the blow of losing Cal for the weekend.

 

"Come on Soph, I want to party!"

Sophie laughed at Lucia's plea, knowing there was no point in trying to resist the feisty Italian, and let herself be pulled into the bar that the MotoGP paddock had basically taken over, "One drink here and then we'll head back into the hotel, ok?"

"Yay!" Hugging her colleague excitedly Lucia laughed at Sophie's shake of the head and protestations that the 'hot bike boy' image given to the riders was simply a PR boost and that in reality most of them were quiet, sensible and boring as they walked arm-in-arm into the bar.

 

"She," Pointing at Sophie Lucia's finger was shaky thanks to the considerably more than one Flying Grasshoppers the girls had consumed, "Says that contamary to the image of riders most of you are quiet, sensirble and boring."

Raising his eyebrows and turning to Sophie, who'd probably be blushing if the alcohol coursing through her veins wasn't making her find it funny, Scott smiled and elbowed her gently, "Does she now? Explain yourself please madam?"

"S'true," Downing the rest of her drink Sophie smiled her best smile, "And you know I'm right."

Biting his lip as his grin turned cheekier, "Do I?"

"You do. It's all flashy bikes and expensive watches, but in reality you are all in bed by 10pm like good little boys."

"Need to pee!"

Laughing at the interruption from Lucia, who basically slid off the bench, Scott used the excuse of her passing to move closer to Sophie, his tattooed arm resting on the back of the bench behind them, "I think, if you find riders boring, that you are hanging around with the wrong riders."

"I bet you do," Laughing as she took another drink Sophie shook her head at his cheeky smile.

Dipping his head down closer to her ear, a move pretty much unnecessary because the music wasn't particularly loud, "We're not all boring...."

Catching the arrival of Jorge, Ricky and the Espargaro's into the bar out of the corner of her eye Sophie stiffened in her seat.

"So it's true then," Scott's voice was soft and friendly as he took a sip of his drink, "You were the girl at the lift?"

Watching as the Spaniard, celebrating his podium finish, greeting various other people from the paddock before sliding into a booth at the opposite side to the bar Sophie's voice was crackly, "I don't want to talk about it."

"He's an idiot."

As Jorge laughed heartily with Ricky's girlfriend perched on one knee and Pol's on the other for a photograph, no doubt heading for instagram, Sophie shook her head, "I'm the idiot."

"We all make mistakes," Slinging an arm around Sophie's shoulder Scott laughed, "I think your friend has pulled...."

Sophie laughed loud as she followed Scott's nod and spotted Lucia being pulled onto the dancefloor by Dovi's very drunk grandfather.

 

"I don't drink spirits and that during the season."

Holding his hands up as Sophie came back from the bar with four shots along with her cocktail and his beer Scott smiled as she squeezed past him back into her seat.

"What happened to 'if you find riders boring you are hanging about with the wrong ones' then?" Sophie raised her eye in challenge.

Raising his eyebrow Scott laughed, "I don't need shots to be interesting."

"That's what all the boring people say..." Picking up the first of her shots Sophie downed it in one go, her body shivering slightly as it burned her throat, "Maybe I should go find Dovi's grandad, he didn't seem boring."

Cheering as Scott picked up the shot and threw it back Sophie missed the green eyes spotting her across the room. If she wasn't so drunk she would have felt them burn into her as she laughed at the face Scott pulled at the burn of the second shot as they downed them at the same time.

 

"I love this one!!"

Sophie's arm was almost yanked out its socket by Lucia as she was dragged to the dance floor. Another 2 cocktails and 3 shots down Sophie was finding everything funny and the Italian's wild arm dancing had her giggling as she swayed.

"Ooh!" Sophie jumped as two hands clamped onto her hips.

Laughing Scott pulled her back towards his chest, "Easy!"

"Idiot, you gave me heart failure! You....ooooooh I love this one!"

Throwing her hands in the air Sophie swayed her hips and lost herself in the song, pretty much forgetting about the fact Scott's hands were on her hips and her back was rubbing against his chest.

Four songs later and Scott's hands were no longer on her hips, but one arm was around her waist as their sweat slicked bodies danced to another fast paced song. As one of Scott's fingers brushed bare skin under her top Sophie stiffened again him slightly.

"I don't... Look..."

"It's cool," Spinning her around Scott flashed a wide smile before pulling her against him again, "I was being cheeky, don't worry about it."

Shaking her head Sophie laughed as Lucia danced in front of her in over exaggerated movements basically mocking Dovi's chief mechanic who had been sent home for being too drunk.

 

The commotion kicked off in just a few seconds. Still dancing Scott spun Sophie around and pulled her against him, face to face. As she laughed one of his hands moved down on her back and suddenly two strong hands pulled her away. Before she even registered that Scott was clutching his face Sophie was outside, swaying unsteadily in the cold, fresh air.

"You have made your point, there's no need to make a fool of yourself also."

Confused Sophie looked up to find angry green eyes staring back at her, "What?"

"What are you thinking letting him get you drunk?"

Sniffing indignantly Sophie stepped away from him, swaying unsteadily, "Nothing to do with you!"

"Sophie," Catching her as she stumbled Jorge leaned her against the wall as he waited on the taxi to arrive, "What are you doing? Ricky said you were worried about your job, how is this helping?"

"Oh," Glowering at him Sophie shook her head, "So it's alright for you to have whoever you want sat on your lap, but I'm not even allowed to dance and have a few drinks? You're a... thingy... a..."

Shaking his head Jorge couldn't help, but laugh as Sophie's confused face searched for a word and he quickly grabbed her as she shot him an indignant look and tried to walk away, "Stop it. Just stop it."

"I'm not talking to you," Aware she sounded like a petulant child, but unable to stop herself Sophie didn't even try to escape his strong grasp.

Opening the door of the taxi Jorge's face was stony, "Get in the taxi."

"Who died and made you the boss?!"

"Get in."

"Maybe I don't...."

"Get. In. The. Taxi." Silenced by Jorge's mouth clamping on to hers, just for a moment, but hard enough to take her breath away Sophie's head was spinning as Jorge manhandled her into the taxi.

"Hypocrite! That's what you are. One of them.... Where is Scott?"

Glowering as he clipped in Sophie's seatbelt Jorge shook his head and sighed as he looked out of the window, ignoring her questions and drunk ranting at him, for the short journey to the hotel, only turning back when he felt Sophie's head resting on his shoulder as the alcohol and hum of the engine sent her to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

"Leemealone."

Standing back with his arms folded Jorge watched, the slight hint of amusement curling at his lips, as Sophie struggled with the complicated process of putting the keycard into the slot to open her hotel room door, "Need a hand?"

"Not from you thankyouverymuch."

 

Sighing deeply he shook his head and took the card from Sophie's hand, "I have a plane to catch tomorrow afternoon."

"Go then," Stepping forward into her room Sophie instantly lost her balance and only just avoided crashing into the wall when Jorge caught the back of her hoodie, a hoodie she realised with a frown that she couldn't remember putting on, "Go catch your plane."

Closing the door behind him Jorge steered her towards her bed and couldn't stifle his laughter as she fell face first onto it.

"Why are you here?" Rolling onto her side Sophie looked at him with wide eyes and confusion.

Sitting on the chair next to the bed Jorge sighed, "What was I supposed to do? Stand there and watch him do that? Watch you leave with him? Watch you lose your job because Paolo heard about it?"

"How did you know about Paolo?" Almost as soon as she'd asked the question Sophie threw her arms in the air, only just missing her own face as they fell back down, "Ricky! Fucking Ricky."

"He's a good guy."

Sitting up, unsteadily, with an indignant look on her face Sophie glowered at him as her voice got higher, "Aren't you all?! You are a nice guy according to Ricky. Ricky is a good guy according to you. Scott is a good guy according too..."

"Scott?"

Despite the fact she really wanted to stay mad at him Sophie couldn't help laughing, "You're bad. Shit where is Scott?.... Did you hit him? Shit, you hit him didn't you? Why did you do that? Paolo is going to kill me. Two drivers, drivers? No not drivers, bike thingamys... What are you called again?"

"Jorge."

"Two Jorge's fightin.... Fuck off," Laughing loudly Sophie shook her head, "I'm mad at you, stop making me laugh."

"Sorry," With a smirk showing just how sorry he wasn't Jorge leaned forward in his chair resting his elbows on his knees, "How serious is the problem with Ducati?"

Shrugging dramatically, and nearly falling off the bed in the process, Sophie's voice was quiet, "Oh you know, it's just that my reputation is trashed, I've been completely unprofessional and if anyone from the teaboy up to, and including, the sponsors make any mention of my activities with a rider from a rival team then I'll have to go to protect the brand image. So, as long as unemployment is no biggie I suppose it's not that serious."

"Panda de gilipollas," Wringing his hands he couldn't stop a hint of annoyance creeping into his tone, "So why were you with him? Why would you risk that for Redding of all people?"

"I... Well... I wasn't... He's funny..."

"Funny? Well I'm sure his funny jokes will keep you from starvation when you lose your job."

"Fuck off."

"Well seriously Sophie, why would you risk that?"

"I don't know! Anyway, I doubt Paolo will see Scott as a threat to Ducati or the other top teams."

With his legendary smirk pulled back into place Jorge's tone was stereotypically cold and hard, "Like Ducati are a threat to any of the top teams."

"Yeah," Looking him straight in the eye Sophie cackled, "Because you are such a threat to Marc and Dani right now."

"Que te den," Muttering Jorge shot her a dark look.

"Rude!" Laughing softly Sophie shook her head.

"You speak Spanish?"

"No, but 'fuck off' has the same tone in languages all over the world.

Shaking his head Jorge fought back a laugh, "Sé que no te estás enterando de nada, y eso me encanta."

"I wouldn't even be able to remember that well enough to Google it sober," Shooting Jorge a dirty look, trying to ignore his smile, Sophie lay down on the bed before sitting back up again, "Why are you here?"

"You ask me this already."

"And you didn't really answer."

Shrugging nonchalantly Jorge's eyes were locked on her, "I am not going to just sit there while he..."

"It's not really any of your business, is it?" Sophie's voice was low, but the hard swallow she took told him that she wasn't as confident in the words as she was trying to portray.

Getting up from his chair Jorge shook his head, "No, probably not. I should have just sat there and just waited for you to go and fuck him."

"Hey!" Flinching hard at the tone Sophie's voice was hurt and pained, "I wasn't... I wouldn't..."

"Wouldn't you?" Stalking towards the bed a few steps Jorge face was flushed, his hands flying as he spoke and his tone confusing; Sophie couldn't tell if he was jealous, disgusted or just angry, "You were happy to have his hands all over you. Maybe that's what you do. Maybe it was not me who was playing games, maybe it was you."

"How dare you?!" Standing up, still unsteady with the combination of alcohol and anger coursing through her body, Sophie was furious, "I didn't play games with you! I wasn't the one whose friends were taking the piss. You weren't the one who nearly lost everything!"

"That was them, not ME!" Shouting loud, his face close to Sophie's, Jorge's face was red and his eyes were narrow and fiery green, "I did nothing wrong and yet you treated me like I was the villain. Like I was in the wrong. You judged me like everyone else does even though I didn't judge you. Not once."

Looking at her feet Sophie was burning with shame, he was right, she knew he was right, but she couldn't bring herself to admit it, "I did nothing to be judged for."

"Since when did that matter?" Jorge was practically spitting his words at her, "I did nothing, but you judged me. I could have judged you. I could have judged you for falling into bed with me. I could have judged you tonight for the way you were with him. For the way you were behaving...."

Catching Sophie's arm as she raised her hand to slap him Jorge pulled her tight to him again, both of them breathing hard and heavy, "But I didn't. I trusted you."

Whimpering loudly Sophie's hands scrabbled at his chest as their mouths connected hard and heavy. The kiss was all teeth and tongue and noise. Jorge's teeth nipped at her bottom lip as he walked her backwards slowly until they fell back onto the bed.

Jorge's tongue was pushy; it demanded entry into Sophie's mouth and roamed around without waiting for her to catch up. Her hands, mostly her long nails, scratched at his neck and back as his weight pressed down on her; feeling like he was trying to push her into the springs of the mattress. Leaving her mouth to latch onto her neck Jorge chuckled at the needy whimper as she tried to pull his mouth back to hers. With her legs wrapped around him the instinctive tiny thrusts of his hips was giving him the hot friction his body craved as he nipped at bit at her neck, determined to mark her again.

 

Sliding his hand under her top Jorge chuckled onto her skin at the combination of shiver and wail pulled from her as his fingers quickly found her nipple. Biting down her collarbone Jorge played her like an elaborate musical instrument; a nip brought a whine, sharp bites brought squeals and the soft lap of his tongue brought soft, low moans.

Fighting her own body Sophie threw her head back, her voice a low, guttural plea, "Jorge... please..."

Shaking his head Jorge jumped off the bed in one leap, like a Phillip Island bike swap training session. Running his hands through his hair he looked at Sophie laid on the bed, her mouth and neck a bitten mess and her eyes watching him; silently begging him to come back.

"This cannot happen."

"Why not?" Rolling onto her stomach and half crawling-half shuffling to the edge of the bed Sophie reached out for him, taking one of his hands in hers, "It's what we both want."

"You are too drunk to know what you want."

"That's not true," Standing up Sophie fisted her hands in his shirt, "I'm sorry I took it all out on you... I...."

"Sssshhh..." Silencing her with a finger pressed to her lips Jorge's eyes were dark and his voice low, "Drunk apologies mean nothing Sophie."

"Don't say that."

"I am going. Put the bin by the bed in case you are sick in the night."

"Don't go," Pulling on his shirt tighter Sophie knew that she was begging, but she was beyond caring, "I want you to stay.... I want you to stay and you want to stay so what is achieved by not staying?"

"You are drunk. I'm not staying because if I do.... Well I'll be no better than anyone else who would take advantage."

"But...."

"Sssshhh," With his finger pressed to her lip again Jorge kissed her forehead, "Go to bed drunk girl. Tomorrow if you want to talk then we can talk."

"You can't leave," With her voice indignantly drunk Sophie gestured towards the bed, "You can't do all of that and then leave and not.... You.... Is that what this was? Get your own back?"

"No. Not at all."

"Then whhhhyyyy?"

"It is the right thing to do."

"You are just cold. You can just switch off all of....." Waving her hand towards the bed again Sophie shook her head.

Dropping another kiss on her head and walked to the door, "Si tú supieras :lo que te haría"

"I don't even know what that MEANS!!"

Glowering at the door as Jorge closed it behind him she fell back onto the bed.

Fucking Lorenzo.


	8. Chapter 8

"Good morning madam, may I have your passport and boarding pass please?"

Putting the documents onto the shelf, trying not to scream at the cheery woman to shut up, Sophie felt like death warmed up. Her head felt like a steel band was playing inside it and everytime anyone walked by her carrying food or drink; or wearing strong cologne, she wanted to spew.

 

"Ah..." Check-in agents have a tone. A tone that suggests you are about to be landed in an airport for hours because, despite knowing when the MotoGP paddock travel everyone turns up, airlines still over-book. If you are last to the airport on account of being sick and getting it in your hair so you have to have a second shower then you risk hearing that tone....."Yes, there is a problem with the booking."

"You've got to be kidding me," Slumping onto the check in desk she had to fight back the tears, "What kind of problem?"

"I am not sure, but we have had to upgrade you to get you on this flight."

"I can't afford..."

"Oh no Miss Kinlan, there is no charge to you. Here is your boarding card, you may use the first class lounge which is just up the stairs on the left. I am very sorry for the inconvenience."

*

Curling up on the super-comfortable, and probably eye-wateringly expensive, sofa in the lounge with her complimentary coffee and complimentary sandwich, which she couldn't eat on account of her hangover Sophie's head was spinning. Piecing the events of the previous night together she winced. Jorge had punched Scott. Jorge was responsible for the marks on her neck and Jorge was..... sat next to her with his smirk in place.

"Feeling a little delicate this morning?"

Screwing up her eyes Sophie winced at his laugh, "No so loud."

"I hope you feel better than you look."

"Fucking charming."

"You should have the cucumber and mint smoothie. It helps with the toxins," Jorge's voice contained a smug, constrained laugh at how dishevelled Sophie looked. He couldn't help, but smirk at the hint of the red mark threatening to peek over the top of her collar.

Looking at him with incredulity Sophie's eyes were wide, "Are you insane? Even the thought would make me feel sick sober! What I really need is a bacon roll and can of coke!," Sighing loudly Sophie's voice changed, "Or a McDonalds cheeseburger and strawberry shake. The best hangover cure in the world. Cucumber and mint smoothie? Have you ever had a hangover?" Laughing softly Sophie put her head on the cushion chuckling to herself, "Cucumber and mint...."

*

"Miss Kinlan?"

Sophie jumped as the bright uniform of the airline employee filtered into her blurry eyes, "Oh sorry! I...erm...I nodded off."

"This is no problem Miss Kinlan. Here is your meal."

"I didn't..." Looking down at the tray Sophie's jaw dropped. It might be on a china plate and in a glass, but she was looking at a McDonald's cheeseburger and strawberry milkshake, "You didn't have to do that. I mean, thank you."

"Not at all ma'am. Like I said to your friend, food can be obtained from anywhere in the airport or within 2 miles of the airport for our first class customers."

Shifting in her seat, not quite brave enough to take the tray yet, fearing the bill she was about to be hit with, "But I'm not really a customer. There was a problem with my seat or something so I was upgraded....."

"Ma'am," Pushing the tray into Sophie's hands the smile of the employee was wide, "If you are in this lounge you are our customer. How you came to be in this lounge is of no consequence. Enjoy your meal."

Hearing a slurping sound for the next seat Sophie turned and couldn't help laughing at the sight of a very smug looking Jorge finishing a revolting looking smoothie, "Do you know how many calories and additives are in that burger?"

Taking a bite of her burger, which tasted better than anything offered by a five star restaurant Sophie shrugged, "Do you know how little I care right now?"

Chuckling Jorge shook his head, "You are very crabby when you are hungover."

Busy eating and drinking Sophie merely shrugged and licked a little bit of escaping sauce from the corner of her mouth.

*

"Sophie!! How is Cal? How are you? Are you ok? You look a bit pale. Hello Jorge."

Putting her hand to her head as she winced Sophie practically growled at Marc.

"She has a hangover. You need to whisper or she will cry."

Flicking her middle finger at Jorge Sophie quickly flicked it at Marc as he joined Jorge in laughing, laughing far too loudly for her delicate head.

"Did you hear Scott got attacked?"

Stiffening in her seat Sophie's eyes went wide and she felt sick again, "Oh, erm, is he ok?"

"Yes yes he is fine. Apparently some crazy guys attacked him when he was on the way back to his hotel and tried to rob him."

Trying to hide his laugh Jorge coughed, "Crazy guys?"

"Yes yes. He had a misunderstanding with you in a pub and then on his way home he got attacked. He was worried people would think it was you when it was probably the people who stole from Aleix."

"Yes probably," Taking a slow drink from the water bottle that seemed to always be within his reach Jorge's voice and face gave nothing away.

As Marc walked away Jorge looked contemplative. Looking at Sophie, who had devoured the cheeseburger like it was the first thing she'd eaten within a month, who was sitting with her eyes closed as she sucked on the straw in her milkshake he shook his head slightly, "So?"

"So what?" Knowing it was harder to lie and more embarrassing to discuss things with someone when you could see them Sophie kept her eyes firmly shut."

"You wanted to talk last night..."

"Did I? I'm like that when I'm drunk. Proper chatterbox. All my friends say so. You should ask them, well obviously you shouldn't because you don't know them and it'd be kind of weird to just ring strangers and ask them questions like 'hey what's your friend like when she's drunk', but if you did that's what they'd say..."

With a warning tone in his voice Jorge sighed, "Sophie..."

"What?" Pinging her eyes open at the announcement about her flight boarding Sophie smiled a fake smile, "That's my flight. I'd love to chat with you about this, I know we've stuff to say, but..... Sorry."

Grabbing her hoodie, which she still had no idea where she had acquired it from, and her bag Sophie jumped up and headed for the gate.

Sinking down into the comfortable First Class seat Sophie wondered two things; firstly how she was ever going to be able to bear travelling in economy ever again and secondly how, and when, was she going to find the guts to actually speak to Jorge to sort things out.

As the person in the next seat settled in she was amazed at the privacy offered by the drop down screen between them. As she buckled her belt she cringed as she heard Scott's distinctive voice as he milked the sympathy of the stewardesses about the 'cowardly' attack on him by two wannabe robbers that he'd bravely fought off. Sophie's ears pricked up as she heard another distinctive noise. A very distinctive dismissive chuckle.

Shaking her head, still gently as she wasn't quite feeling 100% yet, she didn't know if she wanted to kiss her or slap him as the smirking face appeared next to her as she lowered the divide.

Fucking Lorenzo.


	9. Chapter 9

Flicking through the never-ending films and tv shows on the screen Sophie settled back in her seat.

"What are you watching?" Hanging his head into the gap between their seats Jorge tried to squint at Sophie's screen.

Pressing the button to lift the screen a little, making her laugh at Jorge's frown at her childishness, Sophie smiled, "Broadchurch."

"What's that?"

"Tv programme. Basically a young boy gets murdered in a small town and the murderer is one of the people who live there."

"Sounds cheery."

Laughing, and then shaking her head because she kept having to remind herself not to relax too much because things that needed to be said still needed said, and because Paolo's words still banged around her head, Sophie pushed Jorge's forehead with two fingers until he moved enough for her to peek through the gap, "What you watching?"

"12 Years a Slave."

"And you call me cheery?"

"Fair point," Smiling widely, well as widely as Jorge did, he tipped his head towards the bar, "I am going for a drink, want me to see if they do your grasshopper?"

"God no...." Breathing deeply to rid herself of the nauseous thought of ever drinking alcohol again Sophie gave Jorge her best dirty look as he chuckled, "I'm scared to have anything in case there is a bill."

Chuckling Jorge shook his head, "There is no bill for refreshments in First Class."

"Yeah, but I'm not supposed to be First Class. I'm meant to be one step up from the cargo! I keep waiting on them coming to tell me they've found a seat at the back after all."

"They won't," Jorge chuckled, "Coke?"

"They might! Yes please, but tell them it's for you so you get the bill instead."

Chuckling as she sat back Sophie got engrossed in the drama on screen until she found herself wondering what Jorge would look like with a David Tennant style hairdo. 

"Thank you." 

Reaching for the can through the gap the pair settled into watching their respective choices, occasionally passing a piece of fruit, in Jorge's case, or chocolate, in Sophie's case, through the gap to the other.

*

"I hate this airport," Grumbling to herself as she pulled on her hoodie and picked up her bag Sophie forgot she was stood next to a deeply patriotic Spaniard until she felt green eyes boring into her like a drill, "Chill out, just the airport. It's got too many little corridors. I always get lost."

"You could always try following the signs."

Laughing loudly Sophie's cheeks pinged bright red as several heads turned towards her. Catching Scott's eye she shifted awkwardly as the man with the black eye scowled at her.

"Ignore him."

"I feel bad about his eye."

"I don't," Locking eyes with Scott Jorge tilted his head as if to ask if there were any questions.

Dropping her voice to a hiss Sophie put one hand on Jorge's arm, "Stop that."

Smirking as Scott looked at Sophie's hand and then walked towards the exit of the plane as if he'd drank curdled milk Jorge turned back to her, "How are you getting to Seville?"

"I have to find my way to the distant land of terminal four then wait for," Looking at her watch Sophie smiled sarcastically, "ooh seven and a half hours in those lovely plastic seats."

"Why don't you fly with me?"

"You got your wings stashed away in your bag?"

Smiling as they thanked the stewardess at the door as they made their way onto the air bridge Jorge elbowed her, "Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit you know."

"At least it's some wit...."

Slowing down his pace as he knew that there would be crowds in the airport waiting for the riders making the connection to Seville Jorge, for once, looked a little nervous, "Seriously. I fly out in thirty minutes. There is space if you want to come with us. You will be in Seville in two hours...."

Puffing out her cheeks at the temping thought of sinking into her bed in two hours time rather than in ten Sophie sighed, "That is so tempting."

"So do it. It is not just me. Albert will be there, as will Ricky and Pol. Aleix and Laura also."

"I dunno, Ducati...."

 

"Ducati won't need to know. If they do just tell them Ricky offered you a space. People share flights all the time."

"Riders share flights all the time. People are going to be suspicious enough about me being in First Class.

Shrugging Jorge started walking faster again, "Ok. If you want to hang out on the plastic seats for all of that time..."

Feeling exhausted at the thought of all the waiting Sophie sighed, "Ok, go on then. I'd love a lift to Seville please."

"Gate 14C... Ah here's Albert. Albert, Sophie, Sophie, Albert. Sophie is flying to Seville with us, can you make the calls?"

"Of course. Nice to meet you Sophie. You work for Ducati no?"

Feeling slightly awkward as Albert started typing furiously on his phone Sophie shifted nervously from foot to foot slightly, "Yeah that's me. Nice to meet you."

"The rest of the reprobates are just coming. The stewardess has arranged for Aleix and Pol to take a selfie in the cockpit."

Albert's tone was unimpressed and dismissive and Jorge's smirk made Sophie have to stifle her giggle.

"Do you have your passport so I can see the baggage tags?"

Taking her passport from her back pocket Sophie gave Jorge a nervous look as Albert started to bark orders down the telephone to some unknown person who seemingly had about 20 seconds to find Sophie's bag before Albert's head exploded.

Putting a hand on her back Jorge leaned in close, "You would not believe he sings nursery rhymes and does funny dances with his niece when he is like that."

"Sssh you," Laughing softly Sophie stiffened with nerves as a rabble rousing bunch wandered down the air bridge.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Ricky looked surprise to look up and spot Jorge standing waiting.

"Sophie is flying to Seville with us, Albert is sorting it," With his hand on her back Jorge moved his thumb in an instinctive reassuring stroking movement, "Have you met Laura?"

Shaking her head Sophie was grateful for the easy switch into English the chatter had taken. Even Aleix and Pol were now debating which photo was the best in English as Aleix's girlfriend introduced herself, shook her head and regaled the tale of Pol giving the Captain heart failure for pushing Aleix when Aleix's finger was hovering over the only button they'd specifically been told not to touch.  
"Is sorted. We go."

With Albert's barked order everyone began to move; Sophie's mind harked back to her childhood and watching the elephant parade at the zoo and how they followed the sharp commands of their keeper and couldn't help but giggle.

"What is funny?"

"I'll....."

Turning the corner in the airport Sophie froze as camera flashes went mad. The passionate Spanish fans had the knack of knowing which flights their idols were on and they were waiting. Partly for Aleix, Pol and Ricky, but the black flags with their distinctive white crosses and red circles were plentiful. Feeling lost she was grateful when Ricky slipped his hand in hers and led her towards gate 14C.

"His fans are crazy sometimes, but mostly they are good."

"It's the cameras I'm worried about. Ducati...." Trailing off Sophie shrugged; Ricky knew the way MotoGP worked as well as anyone. A person doesn't have to actually do anything wrong to lose their job there just has to be the merest suggestion they did something that someone might not like.

Throwing an arm around Sophie's shoulders Ricky smiled warmly, "It'll be alright. If they do notice just say that Laura or me invite you."

"That's what Jorge said."

"He does have a good idea occasionally."

With a sarcastic wink Ricky set Sophie laughing again. Watched by a pair of green eyes as he only half focussed on the autograph he was signing she walked down the air bridge and escaped the camera glare.

"I wondered why he had the Yamaha hoodie on. He doesn't normally when travelling." 

Looking around in confusion at Albert's words which sounded harsh, but the smile suggested were actually friendly Sophie was lost, "Excuse me."

"His hoodie. I wondered why he was not wearing it, but now I know. I thought he lose it."

As Jorge walked down the air bridge towards them Sophie had a sudden flashback to the taxi. Walking down the steps to the small, but pricey looking plane Sophie cringed as she remembered snuggling onto Jorge's shoulder, complaining about being cold and feeling smug and cosy as he wrapped her in his hoodie, but calmed once again as a warm hand rested on her back.

What on earth was she doing wearing Jorge Lorenzo's hoodie and getting on his plane?


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fun filler chapter :)

@rickycardus88 DM I know something you don't know (imagine me singing that jajaja)

@calcrutchlow DM Singing? *shudder* That's a fucking scary prospect mate!

@rickycardus88 DM Jajaja! Be nice or I won't tell you :p

@calcrutchlow DM One of these days someone will bite that tongue....

*

@calcrutchlow DM What does Ricky know that I don't know?

@lorenzo99 DM How am I supposed to know?

@calcrutchlow DM Erm because if Ricky knows something you know it? #obvious

@lorenzo99 DM I have no idea. We're not join at the hip!

@calcrutchlow DM OMG!!!! Did he leave you? The BASTARD! He did didn't he? Was it someone else? Was it Marc? Did he dump you for Marc? Gloryhunting twat.

@lorenzo99 DM You are not right in the head....

*

@lorenzo99 DM What are you telling Cal that you know that he does not because he thinks I know? Do I know?

@rickycardus88 DM No idea what you, or he, are taking about.

@lorenzo99 DM You best not be talking about Sophie....

@rickycardus88 DM I'm not. But why not?

@lorenzo99 DM You heard her on the jet, she's terrified about Ducati finding out. Plus I don't even know what is going on yet.

@rickycardus88 DM Did you mean for jet and yet to rhyme?

@rickycardus88 DM Cal is not Ducati though. It might be good for her to have him onside. He doesn't agree that it's a bad thing.

@rickycardus88 DM What you mean you don't know what is going on? Seems obvious to me?

@lorenzo99 DM Have you been eating jelly babies again? #hyper

@lorenzo99 DM Maybe I will speak to her about Cal. I don't know what is going on because we have not had the talk yet.

@rickycardus88 DM "The talk" Jajaja Well.... When a Man and a Lady like each other they have a special cuddle....

@lorenzo99 DM Fuck off. I am not talking to you

*

@lorenzo99 DM How is your hangover?

@sophieducatipr DM Gone thank fuck. How are you? Good quali btw.

@lorenzo99 DM Cheers. How is Cal?

@sophieducatipr DM He's fine. If you really wanted to know how Cal was you could just ask him?.....

@lorenzo99 DM True. Do you think we maybe should have a chat?

@sophieducatipr DM I do. I don't think it's a chat that should be had on Twitter though.

@lorenzo99 DM Dinner tonight?

@sophieducatipr DM I'm snowed under :(

@lorenzo99 DM After the race? There is a crowd of us going out for a meal. You could join us and we could take time out to chat?

@sophieducatipr DM That would seem like I was gatecrashing your birthday meal?

@lorenzo99 DM I don't mind...

*

@rickycardus88 DM How is your conversation with Sophie going?

@lorenzo99 DM Fine thank you.

@lorenzo99 DM Wait! How did you know I was talking to Sophie?

@rickycardus88 DM English....

@lorenzo99 DM Didn't even notice! 

@rickycardus88 DM That's because you are in LUUURVVVVEEEE!!! Jorge and Sophie sitting in the tree.....

@lorenzo99 DM Fuck off

*

@sophieducatipr DM Are you going to Jorge's birthday meal after the race tomorrow?

@calcrutchlow DM Of course! Are you?

@sophieducatipr DM I've been invited, but....

@calcrutchlow DM Come with me and Lucy

@sophieducatipr DM Thank you!

@calcrutchlow DM I want the gossip though....

@sophieducatipr DM Yeah yeah.

*

@calcrutchlow DM Me and Lucy are gatecrashing your birthday meal... Thanks for the invite btw!

@lorenzo99 DM Ha! Sorry. It is usually just a small thing. You are of course welcome.

@calcrutchlow DM Just as well as I'm bringing Sophie....

@lorenzo99 DM Thank you.

@calcrutchlow DM I want all the gossip though. Spill the beans Mr Loverman....

@lorenzo99 DM There are no beans. I don't know what is what. We plan to talk tomorrow, but she is worried about Ducati

@calcrutchlow DM Did you deck Redding? Tell me you decked Redding? Even if you didn't please just tell me you did?!

@lorenzo99 DM Are you still pissed because he looked at Lucy's ass?

@calcrutchlow DM Yes. Stop avoiding my question. Did you give Redding the shiner?

@lorenzo99 DM Maybe... Though I would appeal mitigating circumstances in court

@calcrutchlow DM Mitigating circumstances? He was being a knob?

@lorenzo99 DM He was dancing with Sophie. His hands were being cheeky....

@calcrutchlow DM OOOOHHH you got jealous?!?! Boy you got it BAAAAAD!!

@lorenzo99 DM Fuck off

@calcrutchlow DM Jorge's in loooove. The steely man of MotoGP has been tamed....

@lorenzo99 DM Seriously Cal, fuck off!

@calcrutchlow DM Gooooing to the chapel and he's goooonnnaa get maaaried.....

@calcrutchlow DM I've been itching for a new hat for AGES! ;)

@lorenzo99 DM Why do I even bother with you?

@calcrutchlow DM Coz you love me :p Not as much as you love Sophie, but you love me. We're like a little family :) You are the loved-up Daddy...

@calcrutchlow DM I am your number 1 son. The favourite #obviously

@lorenzo99 DM Did you bang your head in that fall?

@calcrutchlow DM Ricky is your illegitimate son... you always deny it and say he is a friend, but everyone knows....

@calcrutchlow DM Marc is your cousin who keeps turning up at family evens even though no-one invites him....

@lorenzo99 DM Please stop!

@calcrutchlow DM Valentino is Marc's Daddy. That's why you glares at you so much....

@lorenzo99 DM I am blocking you now if you do not stop!

*

@sophieducatipr DM Hey, you should have said Cal was coming to your meal. I can come with him and Lucy and no-one with think anything of it x 

@lorenzo99 DM Ah, yes. I should have! Sorry. I'm very glad you are coming along x

@sophieducatipr DM Me too. I have to go, I have 300 fan goodie bags to fill for tomorrow's giveaway. Sleep well. Safe race tomorrow x 

@lorenzo99 DM Have fun with the bags. Sleep well. See you tomorrow x


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is HUGE so it's been split into a couple of parts. The next part will be up tomorrow.

In jeans and a bra Sophie stood in front of the mirror holding up a succession of tops that switched between too dressy and too casual.

"Get a grip Kinlan. It’s just dinner with a group of people."

Picking up the yellow linen top she’d discarded for being too casual she clipped on a sparkly silver necklace and her trusty charm bracelet and decided, since she didn’t look like she was going to a wedding (or the supermarket), it covered the fading marks from Argentina and she wouldn’t actually roast wearing it, it would do.

Popping on her comfortable wedges she half walked-half ran down the steps of the motorhome to meet Cal and Lucy as the nerves really started to kick in.

*

Coughing softly Ricky caught Jorge’s attention and nodded towards the door where Cal, Lucy and Sophie had arrived. Thanks to Cal’s never ending stream of jokes, and appalling attempt at Spanish which had horrified the taxi driver Sophie’s nerves had been kept under control and she was laughing as she came through the door.

"Old man!! Happy birthday buddy"

With a bellowing laugh Cal threw his arms around Jorge and slapped his back slightly too hard slightly too many times (but only with his left hand), “Thank you, Cal.”

"Happy birthday Jorge."

With a delicate kiss to each of Lucy’s cheeks Jorge steadfastly ignored the increasing giggles and elbowing going on between Ricky and Aleix as he got closer to greeting Sophie, “Thank you Lucy.”

"Happy birthday."

With a lingering kiss to each cheek, and the hand that stayed on her back, Jorge’s affection towards Sophie had Ricky and Aleix almost combust with childish giggles, “Thank you. Mamá, Papá you remember Cal and his wife Lucy. And this is Sophie.”

"Good to see you Chicho! Mama G, what are you recommending?"

As Cal strategically took the seat next to Jorge’s father, allowing Sophie to be sat between Jorge and Ricky, Sophie felt the scrutiny from the eyes of Jorge’s parents fall upon her.

"What do you fancy?" Ignoring his parents, and his embarrassing friends Jorge nudged Sophie.

"If I knew what any of it was I’d know," Biting her lip in embarrassment Sophie blushed.

"Sorry, I forgot you don’t speak Spanish. What kind of food do you like?"

"I don’t like prawns and I don’t like anything too spicy, but other than that I’m not fussy. In the tapas place at the track in Valencia I had the tortilla omelette and the potatoes brasomething?"

"Patatas bravas?"

"That’s the one," Smiling softly Sophie frowned at the menu before setting it down on the table, "Can you just order some nice stuff?"

"¿No habla español?"

Looking up at the barked words of his father Jorge fought back a grimace at the dirty look from him as Jorge shook his head,

"Sophie, what do you do?" In her usual friendly tone Jorge’s mother broke the tense stare-off between father and son earning her a grateful smile from her son.

"I work for Ducati. I keep Cal and Dovi in line. Well I try anyway."

"That sounds like a difficult job!"

"Hey!! You hurt my feelings!!"

As everyone laughed and the waiter came to take the order Jorge found himself reaching for Sophie’s hand under the table to stop her fidgeting with her bracelet. It was only when her small, warm hand was slipped inside his that he realised how instinctive it was.

*

“Mama! No!” With a waggy finger Jorge shook his head as he pleaded with his mother not to continue the story.

"Hey," Pulling his hand down Sophie mock frowned, "Do not interrupt your mother! Go on please Mrs…." Stalling Sophie blushed furiously, but was rescued by a shake of Maria’s hand.

"No, no Sophie. No Mrs. Mrs make me feel old! Maria please…. Anyway so he was running, no clothes on, completely naked, with the pot on his head pretending to be Freddie Spencer or somebody and he run straight into the wall.”

“Mama!" Shaking his head Jorge sat back in his chair and put the hand Sophie had stopped him from pointing on the back of her chair as he waited for the ground to open him up and swallow him.

"There was blood everywhere and you know what he say?"

Giggling furiously Sophie wiped a tear from her eye, “What?”

"He cried 'Mama, Laura move the wall in my way'. I say to him ‘No Jorge, the wall is always there’ and you know what he say? Jorge tell her what you say.”

"Mama please…" Jorge’s tone was begging. Ricky and Aleix had heard the story many, many times, and thankfully Cal and Lucy had left before dessert, leaving with an excuse about promising to call Lucy’s parents and forgetting about the UK time difference, but was already cringing about his mother telling Sophie about the time he played with his sister’s ballerina outfit and the day he got lost on the beach and sparked a massive police search when he was sat outside an ice cream store looking longingly at the raspberry ripple the whole time and now this one…

"Tell her Jorge…"

"Yes tell me Jorge," With a cheeky smile Sophie prodded Jorge’s side with her finger.

"I said ‘Laura must have moved the wall because I am a champion and champions don’t crash.’ I was only 3 years old!"

As Sophie chuckled Jorge blushed, “Aww, I think it’s sweet,” Resting her head on his shoulder, just for a second, Sophie turned his frown into a smile much to the delight of his mother.

"Just wait until Jorge meets your parents Sophie, then he can hear all your embarrassing stories."

Ricky’s cheeky wink made everyone laugh, but Jorge caught the split second freeze in Sophie’s body before she laughed, “Yeah true.”

"What do your parents do Sophie?"

Not blinking at Chiccho’s unfriendly tone Sophie smiled, but it was her PR smile, “My mother is a teacher. She teaches children with special needs.”

"And your father?"

"He has always worked in the car trade."

"You do not speak Spanish?"

"Papa!"

With a warning tone Jorge gave his father a look, but Sophie didn’t miss a beat, “No I don’t. I learned French, German and Latin at school. Then when I went to work for Ducati I learned Italian.”

"Four languages! That is impressive," With a warm smile Jorge’s mother made it clear to his father whose side she was on, "Ooh here come the churros."

*

"Excuse me."

As the others sipped on their coffees, which she avoided on the basis she’d never sleep, Sophie excused herself to the bathroom, the nerves in her stomach fluttering as the chance to talk got closer.

As she walked away Jorge could feel the eyes of the table fall upon him, “What?”

"You have never invited a girl to your birthday meal before Jorge…." His mother’s voice was soft and teasing, but the hidden question was strong and pressing.

Taking a drink before answering he dared not look at his mother, knowing well her ability to see straight through him, “Mama, I told you. Sophie is a friend.”

"But maybe there will be more?"

"Mama…"

"I like her."

"Ma…"

"It is about time you find a nice girl and settle down Jorge. She seems very nice…"

Shaking his head, but with a smile at his mother’s words Jorge looked at her, “I like her. We will see what happens. Do not get too excited, it might not work out.”

"It will," With a determination in her voice Maria took a drink of her coffee, "I will just powder my nose."

“Mama?!" Jorge could only watch with wide eyes and horror as his mother followed Sophie into the bathroom much to the hilarity of Ricky and Aleix, "Why did I think this was a good idea?"

Slipping back into gruff Spanish Chicho’s face was unreadable, “Why did you think it was a good idea?”

"She’s my friend, it’s my birthday," Looking at his father with wary concern Jorge shrugged, "I wanted her to be here."

"Why is this girl so important?"

"It’s not that she’s so important it’s…."

"Rubbish!" Flinching at the sharp tone Jorge sat straighter on his chair, "Any fool can see this girl has you mesmerised."

"She’s a nice girl," Knowing the chance of a row in the volatile relationship of the pair was always high Ricky attempted a casual intervention.

"Pfft, what would you know?!" Dismissing Ricky out of hand, as he always did, Chicho stared at his son, "When did you meet this girl?"

Knowing where his father was going with the line of questions Jorge sighed, “The beginning of the season, but…”

"I thought so. You meet a girl and your form goes off. Are you really going to sacrifice everything for some girl?"

"My results have nothing to do with Sophie."

"Of course not," Turning to Ricky Chicho’s stare was hard, "How many girlfriends have you had over the last 5 years Ricard?"

"Erm, 4?" Unsure of the relevance Ricky raised an eyebrow.

"And you Jorge?"

"None. Papa, I do…."

"And how many titles have you won in that time Ricard?"

“Papa!" Outraged Jorge opened his mouth to speak, but the sound of his mother’s laughter stopped him and instead he shook his head as she and Sophie arrived back at the table.

"Everything ok?" Sensing the atmosphere Sophie felt awkward as she sat down.

Putting his arm back around her, openly in defiance of his father’s hard stare, he smiled, “It’s fine…. Testing tomorrow. We should think about getting back.”


	12. Chapter 12

Sitting cross legged on the wall Sophie looked at Jorge with fear in her eyes. She'd bid goodnight to the others and then he'd offered to walk her back. The cloud of talking had hung over them until Sophie spotted the wall. High on the hill they'd sat overlooking the track; just the moonlight and a few small lights someone had forgotten to turn off illuminating it. The small talk had lead to the moment where she explained.

 

With tears threatening to spill from her eyes she explained; why she froze at the mention of her parents, why she reacted so badly to the Twitter banter, why she instantly brought the wall down around her when she felt vulnerable and why, in her opinion, he'd probably run a mile.

"My father put me on a motorbike when I practically a baby. He encouraged me to abandon my education. Hid injuries from my mother and then he basically said my colleague deserved to die despite knowing it could be me the next time at a point where he was supposedly trying to make things up to me because we had not spoken for some time..... He is not going to win father of the year awards either."

Smiling sadly as she looked up at the bright moon Sophie's voice was small and low, "Not exactly in the same league is it?"

"Maybe not, but you are no more responsible for your father doing what he did than I am for what mine said about Marco. We are not responsible for our parents."

"I know. It's just that so many people knew. They talked and laughed and bitched behind my back. It was...." Faltering Sophie shook her head.

"So that is why you left Alfa Romeo?"

"Yeah. It was too much... Wait how did you know I worked for Alfa Romeo?"  
Cursing his slip Jorge blushed and bit his lip, "Well... You know when you first add someone on Twitter...."

"The first thing you do is nosy through all their photos?"

Laughing Jorge nodded, "Ok, after you nosy through all their photos.... Well I, stumbled across your Instagram."

"Stumbled?" Sophie shuffled so that she was sideways on the wall, she was nowhere near brave enough to have her legs dangling over like he had, closer to him, "Go on."

"Well then I thought about adding you on Facebook."

"There is nothing on my Instagram or Facebook about Alfa Romeo. Not a mention, not a colleague, nothing... Did you get someone to check me out?" Frowning slightly Sophie felt somewhat uncomfortable and wrapped her arms around her waist, feeling a chill despite it still being warm.

"No," Putting his hands on her knees Jorge shook his head, "No way, I wouldn't do that. I.... Well the thing is.... I.... Ok I was nosy and I discovered that you have LinkedIn and it mentioned Alfa Romeo on there."

"LinkedIn?" Trying to hide her smile Sophie bit her tongue, "And did you find anything else wen you went rooting around the internet to search for the gossip on me?"

"You know what this world is like, sometimes girls are after me for the wrong reasons," Trying to bluff his way out of it Jorge knew it sounded lame.

"After you? Is that what I am?"

"You tell me?"

With his cheeky glint firmly back in place Jorge threaded his hand into Sophie's hair and pulled her close to him. A soft, warm kiss that developed quickly into a hot kiss full of tongue and teeth and feeling.

Pulling away Sophie ran her tongue across her nipped lip, "We can't do this."

"What?!"

Looking around she looked nervous, "My job. If anyone sees us... I can't afford to lose my job."

"You mean here?" Half questioning, half relieved Jorge's heart slowed down a little, "You could come back to the motorhome?"

"Yes; me, you, Ricky, your Mum and your Dad... That would be nice and cosy, "Laughing softly Sophie rested her head on his shoulder as he chuckled.

"Fair point. Do you go back to Italy tomorrow after the test?"

"Yes. I have a couple of days off before spending two days in Milan for meetings. So it'll be organising all my dirty washing for two days, very rock and roll."

With a devious smile Jorge pressed his lips to her forehead, "I have a few days off."

"I bet you are doing something fun. Skiing? Partying with Ricky?"

"Well," Pulling Sophie closer to him, "I had planned on a video game marathon."

"Had?"

"Now I'm attempting to persuade someone to spend a couple of days in Lugano with me."

"Bit soon to be holidaying together don't you think?" With a smile on her face and a teasing tone in her voice Sophie's shoulders were relaxed and the worry about telling him was gone.

Wrapping his arms around her Jorge waggled his eyebrows, "More like a sleepover than a holiday?"

"A sleep over...." Playing with the bracelet on his wrist Sophie bit her lip, "So movies, popcorn, lots of girly chat..."

Pulling her hands back around his neck, "I was thinking more early nights and long lies..."

"Oh, a relaxing few days then?"

"More picking up from where we left off in Argentina I was thinking..."

Scrunching up her nose Sophie frowned, "No alcohol though. I'm not ready for that yet."

Shaking his head Jorge laughed, "Lightweight."

Shrugging Sophie smiled and bit her lip as Jorge looked around to make sure it was safe before bringing their mouths together again. Knowing there was a few uninterrupted days ahead the kiss was softer; slower and without too much heat.

Eventually pulling away Sophie rested her forehead on his, "I really need to get back. You need to get to bed as well. You'll be yawning all day tomorrow!"

"Five more minutes," Pulling her back to him again Jorge drew her into another kiss. Nipping at her lip his tongue tangled with hers and only the sound of voices chatting pulled them apart. Jumping off the wall they walked down the path behind the motorhomes, glad that the voices had reached their destination and disappeared without spotting them.

"This is me. Good luck tomorrow."

Turning to go inside Sophie laughed when Jorge grabbed her and landed another kiss on her, "Good night. I'll text you the flight time for tomorrow."

*

@polespagaro DM How is operation JoSop going?

@calcrutchlow DM They are still in the restaurant. I have made my tactical retreat. Slight interference by Big Foot, but Target Red dealt with it well.

@aleixespagaro DM Agent 88 is down after a big take out by Big Foot.... Target Blue very pissed off

@calcrutchlow DM Tell 88 to put his petted lip away and get back with the programme.

@rickycardus88 DM I have Mama G and Big Foot. Target Blue is walking Red home.

@polespagaro DM Who the fuck is Big Foot? 

*

"Hey," Keeping his voice low as Maria was likely to be asleep Ricky greeted Jorge as he came back in the door.

"Hi," Opening the fridge for a bottle of water Jorge looked around, "Where are my parents?"

"Your Mum is asleep I think. Your Dad has gone out for a walk."

"Has he calmed down any yet?"

"What do you think?"

"I'm sorry he said that to you," Sitting next to Ricky Jorge shook his head, "That was out of order. With a better bike you'd be right up there with me."

"You don't have to apologise for your father."

"I know," Thinking back to his conversation with Sophie he opened his mouth to tell Ricky. To share with him what she had shared in the way he always would, but he stopped himself. Ricky was safe, if you told him a secret he'd take it to the grave, but sharing a secret that wasn't his to share didn't feel right. He jumped as a hand waved in front of his face.

"Earth to Jorge?"

"Sorry," Laughing he shook his head, "What did you say?"

"I said, how did things go with Sophie?"

Shrugging lightly Jorge tried to play it down, "Yeah, alright. You know, like I said to Mama we're friends and... Why are you laughing?"

"You're a shit liar. You always have been. If you don't want to tell me it's cool, but don't lie," Laughing Ricky put his head back on the sofa, "You really like her huh?"

"That obvious?"

"Yep."

As a key clicked into the lock the boys looked at each other and dashed to the room they were sharing while Maria was staying, desperately trying not to laugh as Chicho's voice filtered through the door.

"Jorge, are you awake?"

Staying silent, pretending to be asleep like they had so many times over the years when Chicho thought of something he had to share with Jorge late at night; desperate to find that little thing that would gain his son the extra tenth, they both had their hands over their mouths to ensure no laughter leaked out.

As an exasperated Chicho, determined to sort the nonsense with the girl out before it got too out of hand, took up his bed in the lounge the boys got into their bunks.

"When was the last time we shared this room?" Laughing softly as Ricky almost fell out of the top bunk for the second time in as many minutes Jorge's voice was barely a whisper.

Shaking with laughter, but fearing he would end up on the floor, Ricky shook his head, "No idea. These bunks are not meant for adults. They'll be handy for the kids when you and Sophie have some...."

After a few moments silence Jorge had to wipe tears of laughter at Ricky's "Ooft" as the pillow he didn't see coming in the dark landed on him.

"That's not a denial..."

As another pillow landed on him Ricky laughed aloud and then they both almost combusted at the terse shout of "Hush!" from the lounge.

"Want your pillows back?"

Sticking two fingers up at his friend Jorge shook his head when he realised he couldn't be seen in the dark, "Yes please.... Oh, by the way, the gaming marathon is off. You guys can have in it Barcelona house if you want though."

"Gaming marathon off?"

"That is what I said."

"Speaking English, even to me, and cancelling the gaming marathon? Definitely love................. You fucker!"

Picking himself up off the floor Ricky kicked Jorge as he went back up the ladder.

"Ricard!" The hiss at the door silenced them both, "Jorge and his mother are asleep. Have some respect!"

"Sorry," Falling into his bunk Ricky hung over the edge using his phone to illuminate them, "Did we ever work out why he hates me?"

"He hates everyone. Even me sometimes."

"Parents eh?"

"Yeah, parents," Rolling over Jorge was asleep within moments allowing Ricky to use his phone.

@rickycardus88 DM Gaming marathon Swiss version has been cancelled. Target Blue has 'alternative' plans. We have to rendezvous in Base Barca instead....

@aleixespagaro DM He cancelled the gaming marathon for a girl?

@calcrutchlow DM I think Target Blue is officially lost to us boys....

@polespagaro DM It won't be the same without him *sniff* Btw - who is Big Foot? Nobody told me yet!


	13. Chapter 13

Breaking into an almost sprint Sophie mentally panicked about the possibility of missing the plane. Then she panicked about the possibility of being spotted racing to Jorge Lorenzo's plane; hardly the most discrete way of going about things. Spotting Albert on the phone barking at someone she then panicked about facing the scary Spaniard in charge of Jorge's life (or so it seemed).

Panting she skidded to a halt next to him, "So... sorry.... held up.... traffic.... sorry."

"It's not a problem. Jorge is on board."

As Sophie smiled and went to pass him she jumped at his barked tone, "Suitcase!"

"Oh, yeah, sorry." Handing her suitcase to the waiting, slightly scared looking staff member she scuttled on board as Albert started barking terse Spanish down the phone once more.

Flopping onto the seat next to Jorge she took a deep breath to try and get her breathing under control, "Hey. Sorry I'm late."

"No problem. We are still waiting on my father anyway..."

Almost giving herself whiplash Sophie turned to Jorge, "What?!..... You fucker!" Punching him in the arm as he started to laugh she shook her head, "Don't be too funny, you have a reputation to uphold."

"Do I indeed? And what about your reputation?"

"It was fucked the minute I was seen kissing you....."

"You hurt my feelings..."

Blushing bright red as Albert coughed from his seat behind them Sophie cringed, having totally forgotten they were not going to be alone on the flight; punching Jorge again when he laughed loudly as they taxied down the runway.

*

Hovering by the glass door Sophie frowned.

"It's tricky to open, you have to click the button on the handle then lift it," Watching her from the sofa Jorge was opening the mail that had arrived while he was away, which all seemed to be junk.

"It looks like a lovely view."

"It is. You ok?"

"What if someone sees me?"

"No-one will see you."

Stepping away from the door Sophie sat on the sofa opposite Jorge, "They might."

"If they see you then they see you, we'll deal with it," Shrugging Jorge laughed, "However you are four floors up and at the top of a hill. The chances of you being seen are very small."

"True."

With her voice quiet Sophie looked over to the window again. Putting down the post, Jorge stood up and held out his hand, "Come on."

"I dunno."

Taking his cap off his head Jorge plonked it on Sophie's head, "It'll be fine. Come on."

Sighing and then realising she couldn't hide indoors forever (well for a few days...) and given the amount of glass in the apartment it was probably pointless anyway Sophie took his hand and allowed him to lead her out to the balcony.  
"The view is amazing."

Standing behind Sophie and wrapping his arms around her waist Jorge smile, "I know. It is one of the reasons I chose this one."

"You have good taste in Swiss homes."

Prodding her her ribs with his finger e Jorge's tone was mock offended, "Is this you picking on my house again?"

"You mean your punked up crib?" Laughing loudly Sophie ducked out of his grasp and went inside.

Jumping over the sofa in one go Jorge grabbed her arm and hauled her down, straddling her hips, "Stop picking on my house!"

"Or what?" Deliberately wriggling her hips Sophie giggled at the sharp intake of breath he took.

Grabbing her arms Jorge took both of her wrists into one hand, smirking at her he made his voice deliberately curious, "Are you ticklish?"

"No," The wide-eyed look on Sophie's face gave away the fact that she was lying.

"No? Are you sure?" With his head tilted Jorge raised one eyebrow, making Sophie giggle.

"No. Not at all."

With a dismissive shake of the head Jorge launched an attack on Sophie. Within a minute she was squealing loudly as his nimble fingers discovered that her sides were extremely ticklish.

"Stop! Please! Stop!..... Jorge!!....."

Sitting up, still holding onto her wrists Jorge smirked, "What is it worth?"

"Anything, just please stop before I wet myself," Laughing Sophie shook her head.

"Anything?" Biting his lip Jorge's eyes raked down Sophie's body before looking back at her with a dark, lusty look on his face.

Rolling her hips again Sophie groaned when his mouth crashed onto hers. All of the held back feelings from the night before, and from Argentina before, came flooding out in a harsh clash of teeth and tongues and hands pulling at clothes. Running hand under Sophie's shirt Jorge smirked into the kiss when she gasped as he pulled her bra aside and ran his fingers over her nipple.

Pulling at his top Sophie looked messy when Jorge sat back on his heels. Her hair was ruffled and her lips were red and swelling from his nips. The pale skin of her stomach was on show due to the way her top had been pushed up and her bra was in the wrong place giving a tantalising glimpse of breast and nipple. Chucking his tshirt side Jorge shivered when she reached out and ran her nails down his chest and abs. Reaching out he tugged on Sophie's top, "Off."

"Bossy," Wriggling out of her top Sophie laughed, then squealed when Jorge latched his mouth onto her neck.

Kissing his way up her neck and along her jaw Jorge nipped on her ear, "Anything?"

Laughing loudly Sophie raked her nails down Jorge's arched back, "Anything."

"I'll have to get my thinking hat on," Unclipping Sophie's bra Jorge pulled it free from her arms and bit his lip softly.

With dark eyes Sophie tugged on the waistband of his jeans, "What was it you said to me? Oh yeah, off."

Jumping off the sofa Jorge ignored Sophie's squeal as he picked her up, "What are you doing you lunatic?! Put me down!"

"No work tomorrow," Throwing Sophie onto his bed Jorge quickly shed his jeans, "No training, no fathers," Pulling Sophie's jeans, so hard she almost came off the bed with them making her shriek again, "No interruptions."

"Sounds good to me."

Crawling up the bed over Sophie Jorge smiled before pressing their mouths together again, "Just us. All night and all day and all night again."


	14. Chapter 14

Rolling onto his side Jorge stretched out, dropping the condom into the bin next to his bed, before draping a lazy arm across Sophie, "I like your style of alarm call. It's so much better than Albert's."

 

"Eww! Do not mention Albert when we've just had sex ever again!" Laughing softly Sophie kicked him, "I'm sure he's lovely, but I don't really want to think about him when we're naked."

Chuckling Jorge traced patterns on her stomach with his fingers, "Sorry."

"Breakfast?"

"Hmm," Pulling Sophie closer Jorge dropped a kiss on to her forehead, "I don't want to get up,"

Grabbing one of Jorge's tops Sophie pulled on a pair of knickers and padded to the kitchen, "Eggs?!"

"Yes please!"

"Fried egg on fried bread?" Chuckling to herself as she mixed the eggs to make scrambled eggs she laughed as Jorge's confused face appeared at the kitchen door.

"Fried bread? You actually eat fried bread?"

"Nope, but it got you out of bed at last," Winking Sophie went back to the counter, yelping at the swift smack to the arse Jorge dished out as he headed for the shower.

"Cheeky!"

*

"Jorge!"

The banging of the front door made Sophie freeze, wooden spoon in hand, "What the?"

"Jorge?" As the kitchen door opened Sophie looked around, but there was nowhere to go, "¿Dónde estás?......... Oh," Spotting Sophie, tugging at the hem of Jorge's top trying to make it longer, the stranger stopped dead at the door.

Smiling awkwardly Sophie tried to press herself into the cabinet, her voice an almost squeak, "He's in the shower."  
"Ruben. Me. I mean, I am Ruben," Laughing the stranger called Ruben held out his hand.

Shaking it, but gently as she tried not to make the top any shorter than it already was, Sophie smiled, "Sophie."

"He needs to sign some things," Holding up the papers in his hand, as if to show he didn't intend on walking in on Sophie, awkwardly Ruben put them down on the counter, "I will leave them."

"Why don't you put the kettle on while I..." Waving her hands towards her underdressed lower half Sophie laughed as Ruben nodded.

*

"Who are you talking... Ruben," Shaking hands with his friend Jorge laughed, "I did not hear you arrive."

Laughing as she got up from the table to get his plate out of the oven Sophie's tone was jokey, "Too busy singing in the shower."

"Ruben this is Sophie, Soph..."

"We have introduced ourselves," Ruben smiled as Jorge sat next to him at the table and picked up the papers, "I was just telling Sophie some stories."

Groaning Jorge shook his head, "Not you also. My mother has already told some."

"Here you go," Putting Jorge's plate in front of him Sophie dropped a kiss onto his head, "I'm going to jump in the shower. Nice to meet you Ruben."

"And you Sophie," Waiting until the bathroom door clicked Ruben shook his head and reverted to Spanish, "I am so sorry. I didn't realise you had company!"

"It was sort of last minute," Jorge shrugged as he tucked into his breakfast, impressed by Sophie's cooking abilities.

Nudging his long-time friend's elbow Ruben nodded his head towards the door, "So?"

"So what?" Drinking his coffee Jorge pretended not to know what Ruben was aiming at.

"Never mind so what, what is the story? Is she the one Ricky says you are in love with?"

"Ricky says too much!"

"That's not a no. And she has met your mother?" 

Putting down his cup Jorge laughed, "You and Ricky are as bad as women! She met my mother because I invited her to my birthday meal. I like her. What will happen I don't know, we will see."

"She seems nice. What does Ricky think of her?"

"He seems to like her. Everyone seems to like her," Shrugging Jorge knew he wasn't convincing Ruben of his nonchalance at all.

"Everyone?"

Laughing Jorge shrugged, "Everyone except my father, but I would have been surprised if he liked her."

"Well I am sure when she gives him his first grandchild he will forgive her," Grabbing a piece of Jorge's toast Ruben laughed and headed for the door, "Have fun."

"Get out of my house!"

Shaking his head as he picked his fork back up Jorge laughed, but was secretly pleased everyone, well nearly everyone, seemed to be happy for him.

*

@hawkersruben DM I met Sophie. Why did you not tell me she was staying with him?!

@rickycardus88 DM I thought he would have tell you! What do you think?

@hawkersruben DM She was making him breakfast wearing only his shirt... I think she almost died of embarassment!

@rickycardus88 DM NO WAY!!!! Jajajaja that is so funny. What did Jorge say?

@hawkersruben DM He was in the shower!

@rickycardus88 DM It could have been worse. You could have walk in on them....

@hawkersruben DM Thank you very much for that image!

@rickycardus88 DM Jajaja Jorge's skinny arse just bobbing up and down jajaja!

@hawkersruben DM Ricky! FFS! I WAS about to have my lunch man!

@rickycardus88 DM Sorry. Not really that sorry actually jajaja...... What did you think of her?

@hawkersruben DM She seems nice. He is smitten!

@rickycardus88 DM He REALLY is. Like he keeps talking in English and everything jajaja

@hawkersruben DM What did Maria and Chicho think of her at the birthday meal?

@rickycardus88 DM Chicho hates her because she doesn't speak Spanish & he blames her for Jorge's form

@hawkersruben DM Surprise surprise. And Maria?

@rickycardus88 DM I think she is knitting hats and bootees for the grandchildren jajaja

@hakwersruben DM Jajaja! That is good. She is a good judge of character

@rickycardus88 DM She MARRIED Chicho!!!!! Sometimes she is wrong. Not this time I don't think

@hawkersruben DM Jajaja! I hadn't thought of it like that. She CHOSE Chicho jajaja

@rickycardus88 DM Crazy lady!

*

Sat on the sofa with her legs draped over Jorge's lap Sophie frowned slightly, "Jorge?"

"What?"

"What if Ducati find out?"

Using his arm that was around Sophie's back Jorge pulled her closer to him until her head was resting on his chest, "Do not think about that now, let's just enjoy this."

"But if they do..."

"If they do we will work something out."

"But..."

Sighing deeply Jorge tilted her head up with two fingers under her chin, "We will work something out."

"Like what though?" Looking unsure Sophie frowned, "If they sack me I'll not be around the track anymore."

"They won't sack you..."

"They might, you didn't hear Paolo."

"If Ducati sack you because of me then I'll give you a job."

Laughing loudly Sophie shook her head, "I'm being serious."

"So am I. They were good eggs...."

With a cheeky smile Jorge pulled her into a soft kiss. Moaning softly into his mouth as his tongue flicked against his as they became a tangled mess of limbs and soft noises.

*

@aleixespagaro The champion again! FIFA is MY game :)

@lorenzo99 YOU won? #slippingstandards

@aleixespagaro Jajaja cheeky cheeky! If you want to defend your title you should be here!

@calcrutchlow Ahem Spanish champion. We shall contest the world version soon

@aleixespagaro So you say old man! Last time you wimped out... bwaaaak bwaaaak

@calcrutchlow What the actual fuck is that meant to say?

@aleixespagaro Bwaak - like the noise of a chicken jajajaja

@calcrutchlow Fucking weird chickens! Anyway last time @sophieducatipr gave me too much work so I couldn't join in

@rickycardus88 Excuses excuses....

@sophieducatipr Stop being so lazy & get your work done quicker next time :p

@polespargaro Jajajaja! That tells you @calcrutchlow!!

*

@calcrutchlow DM Watch it cheekyface....

@sophieducatipr DM Or what bike boy?

@calcrutchlow DM I'll tell nosy Irene in catering that you are banging Jorge.... #iwin

@sophieducatipr DM Ha! I'll give your creeper stalker a list of your hotels for the season #noiwin

@calcrutchlow DM That's fucking scary!!! #yesyouwin #thistime

@sophieducatipr DM I always win Mr Crutchlow... One day you will realise this...

@calcrutchlow DM Poor Jorge... Poor poor Jorge...

@sophieducatipr DM He doesn't seem to be doing any complaining. Lots of moans, but no complaints ;)

@calcrutchlow DM I better get that image out of my head sharpish Kinlan!!!

*

@calcrutchlow DM Get your missus under control! She's giving me visions!

@lorenzo99 DM She's uncontrollable Cal, you know this!

@calcrutchlow DM Just do not let her drive you anywhere.... Seriously... It's safer to overtake Iannone in the pissing rain....

@lorenzo99 DM Don't think we'll be going out much tbh ;)

@calcrutchlow DM THESE ARE VISIONS I DO NOT NEED!!!!


	15. Chapter 15

"I could just skip the F1 this weekend?"

Lying on the sofa, her back pressed into the back laid on her side face-to-face with Jorge who was somewhat precariously balanced on the edge, Sophie shook her head, "No you couldn't. You've got the helmet swap thing organised."

"You could come with me," Leaning in to nibble on Sophie's neck Jorge smirked when he found the point just above her collarbone that made her moan softly.

Laughing softly as she shifted onto her back slightly to give him better access to her neck Sophie shook her head, "That would be the most spectacular resignation notice ever."

"People would remember it," Nipping along her collarbone Jorge slipped his free hand under Sophie's top.

Tangling her fingers into his hair Sophie gasped at the feel of his sharp teeth, "I'm sure.... that would be a real.... comfort when I'm unemployed and starving."

"Sophie!" Leaning up on his elbow Jorge looked offended, "Do you really think I'd let you starve?"

Laughing Sophie reached up and kissed his chin, "It's a figure of speech."

"You know I'd look after you."

Sighing Sophie tried to pull him back to her, despite his resistance, "Let's not do this. I have to go back to work tomorrow and it's been so nice."

"You don't think I would?" His hackles risen Jorge sat up and ran his fingers through his hair, "How could you not know that I would?"

Sitting up Sophie pulled her knees to her chest, "It's not about what you would or wouldn't do Jorge, it's about not wanting to lose my job for..." Stalling Sophie tried to find the right words so that the green eyes that were narrow and dark didn't get any darker, "Something that is so new."

"Something you don't think is going to last?"

Jorge's voice was quiet and unclear if it was sad quiet or angry quiet Sophie shook her head, "That's not what I said. I said new."

"Is new what you meant?"

"Yes, if I didn't mean new I wouldn't have said new," Getting annoyed Sophie stood up, "You know if it was you facing the sack from Yamaha over this you wouldn't be so fucking cavalier about it. Just because I don't actually get on the bike doesn't mean I haven't worked hard and doesn't mean my job doesn't count."

Storming off to the bathroom Sophie slammed the door before throwing her clothes aside and getting in a hot shower.

*

Picking up his phone Jorge sighed as he opened the message. He hadn't meant to pick a fight, he just wasn't looking forward to Sophie leaving the next morning.

@rickycardus88 DM What time do you arrive tomorrow? I hear Ruben arrived at the wrong time jajaja!

@lorenzo99 DM I land at El Prat at 5pm. Yeah he did.

@rickycardus88 DM No comment about me speaking English & no comment about Ruben... What is wrong?

@lorenzo99 DM It just wasn't that funny.

@rickycardus88 DM Spill...

@lorenzo99 DM We had a fight.

@rickycardus88 DM All couples fight. What did you fight over? Where is she?

@lorenzo99 DM She's in the shower. People knowing & what would happen if Ducati sacked her. She didn't think automatically that I'd look after her

@rickycardus88 DM She probably wouldn't want you to look after her. She likes her job

@lorenzo99 DM What do you mean she doesn't want me to look after her?

@rickycardus88 DM Well would you want to be dependent on her so soon?

@lorenzo99 DM It's not really the same.

@rickycardus88 DM It is the same mate. It's why Cyn has her job, it's why Aleix's Laura hasn't packed in her study. They have things they want to achieve too

@lorenzo99 DM Working in PR for Ducati wasn't Sophie's dream

@rickycardus88 DM Was becoming a kept woman for you her dream?

@rickycardus88 DM Jorge?

@rickycardus88 DM ??????

*

Freezing slightly at the click of the bathroom door Sophie's ears strained to hear what Jorge was doing over the noise of the water from the exquisite monsoon shower. Unlike her flat in Bologna, which she loved, but had the water pressure of a small child sucking from a curly straw, there was no blast of cold air as he opened the shower cubicle door and stepped in behind her wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I'm sorry," Pressing his chest tight to her back Jorge closed his eyes as the hot water pelted his skin, "I didn't mean to fight with you. I just.... I don't like hiding."

"I don't like it either, but..."

"I know. I know. I get it."

Turning in his arms Sophie put hers around his neck, "It's not that living in your nice apartment, or your Monster crib," Laughing softly Sophie smiled at his small smile and shake of the head, "Being waited on by you wouldn't be wonderful, but... if we do that. If we decide one day to pack in my job so that I just travel with you and pander to your every whim,"

"Cook me eggs every morning."

Laughing Sophie turned her face into the spray for a second, "If we do that I want it to be because we choose that, to be because we're at that point... Not because I've no job and you feel responsible for me."

"I agree."

"You do?"

Nodding Jorge bit his lip for a moment before pressing his lips to Sophie's. Stepping forward he pressed her back against the tiled wall as Jorge's teeth nipped at her lip in a kiss that was all teeth and tongue. Leaving her mouth with a gasp Jorge smirked wickedly as he dropped to his knees and had her scrabbling at the wall as one of his fingers pressed into her just as his tongue flickered against her clit; their row soon forgotten.

*

"It's creepy to watch someone sleep," Cracking open an eye Sophie smiled at Jorge.

Unashamedly he kissed the tip of her nose, "You were not really asleep."

"I have to go to work," Looking at the clock Sophie yawned.

Kissing along her shoulder Jorge draped one of his legs over hers, "Not yet...."

"I really have to get ready."

Nipping her collarbone, loving his ability to hone in on her favourite spot almost instantly, "Five minutes."

"That's what you said last night and I was like a prune by the time we got out of the shower."

Laughing Jorge's face was a completely dirty smirk as he looked up, "It was worth it though."

"It was," Allowing him to draw her into a soft kiss Sophie pulled away as his tongue pressed for entry to her mouth, "But now I have to go to work."

Kissing her back as she sat on the edge of the bed Jorge's arms wrapped around her waist, "We could save water and shower together...."

"Then I'd never get to work," Laughing softly Sophie stood up, "I'm going to shower. Alone!"

Padding to the shower Sophie laughed at the frustrated moan from Jorge as she walked away.

*

Finishing her toast, her damp red hair tied up in a bun, Sophie put her cup down, trying to ignore Jorge's frowning face, "I have to go."

"Will we get some time in France?"

Smiling as she picked up her bag Sophie laughed, "Actually if you can organise the lads into something we could do it much easier because my friend Millie is coming."

"The girl on your instagram who also likes the grasshopper drink?"

Laughing Sophie nodded, "Yeah. She's..... outgoing."

"Like you."

Shaking her head Sophie laughed really loud, "I am as quiet as a church mouse in comparison. In fact she makes Aleix seem quiet and serious...."

"I think I might be scared," Frowning for a second Jorge laughed, "I look forward to meeting her. You have been friends for many years?"

"We went to the same high school, well before Millie got expelled," Looking at her watch Sophie frowned, "I really need to go or I'll miss the train."

"I can take you to the station," Moving to get up Jorge was stilled by a hand on his shoulder.

"I can't do the whole 'goodbye kisses on the platform' thing. I'd just want to stay even more. The walk to the station will do me good," Kissing him warmly Sophie wriggled out of his arms when he tried to pull her onto his lap, "I'll see you in Le Mans. Enjoy the F1."

Walking out the door Sophie took a deep breath and headed for the station, trying to blink back the tear being caused by the bright sunshine. Definitely the bright sunshine.


	16. Chapter 16

"Camping? What, like in a tent?" With a face that suggested Sophie had just announce she planned to spend the weekend wearing nothing but a beret and a string of garlic Cal's face was a picture.

Laughing, Sophie picked up her rucksack, "Yes Calvin. Camping. In a tent like the thousands of people in the campsite."

"Why? What's wrong with the motorhome?"

"Nothing is wrong with it, but my friend is coming for the weekend and we always camp."

"Why?"

"Partly because it gives her things to do when I'm working, partly because there is no bar in the paddock in the evening and mostly for the safety of the riders."

"Oh aye?" Laughing Cal shook his head at Sophie shifting the rucksack on her shoulders until it became comfortable.

"Yeah. Millie would eat the lot of you for breakfast."

"Sounds like a challenge," Swinging on his chair Cal gave an over-exaggerated wink.

Sticking her tongue out Sophie laughed as she headed for the door, "A challenge for a younger man Calvin."

"Cheek!!!"

*

"SOOOOPHIEEEEEEEEEE!!!"

Hammering the last tent peg into the ground Sophie turned and smiled, "The last fucking peg. How did you time it so well?!"

"Special talents my girl, special talents!" Dropping her rucksack to the ground Millie, who'd finally arrived after Eurostar, coach and a hitched lift from some others heading for the race, threw her arms around her friend, "It's been too long Soph, too fucking long."

Tightening her arms around Millie Sophie smiled, "It sure has Mills."

"Bar?" Pulling away Millie kicked her rucksack inside the tent, not even giving a glance to the weekend's accommodation.

"I need to head back to the paddock to finish a few things. You can kick about here or you can sit in the motorhome with me as long as you don't touch anything."

"Am I allowed to perv out of the window at any passing fit, young riders?"

"As long as you don't scare them...."

Laughing the girls linked arms and headed back towards the gate.

*

"Tomorrow night post-race. There's a karaoke bar in town I was thinking we could head to," Trying to appear that it was just a casual comment Jorge kept signing the mini motorbikes on the table in front of him.

Looking at him with suspicion Ricky had a slight smirk on his face, "Karaoke? You hate karaoke."

"I don't hate it. I just thought maybe we could have a few beers. Or something," Shrugging Jorge wouldn't, couldn't, make eye contact with his friend.

"You want me and you to go and sing karaoke?" Poking Jorge with his toe, earning a frown for the messy signature, Ricky's smirk had turned into a smile.

"I was thinking maybe a crowd of us. You know, me, you, maybe Aleix and Pol? Whoever fancies it."

"I heard Redding likes karaoke."

Shooting his friend a glower Jorge's tone was a cross between outright pissed off and huffy, "Not funny. I meant friends."

"Can't you just admit you like her?"

"What?"

"I take it Sophie and her," Looking out the window Ricky tilted his head to catch a view of Sophie and Millie as they passed, "Really quite cute friend, are going to the karaoke bar."

"They might be," A smile pulling at his lips Jorge chucked the pen down, "OK! Sophie and her friend are going to the karaoke and if a crowd of us were to go then we'd be able to spend a bit of time together. Happy now?"

"Yes," Picking up his phone Ricky selected Aleix's number and waited a few moments, "Hey. We're going to the karaoke bar tomorrow night. Jorge and Sophie need some safety numbers..... Yeah Ducati and Big Foot still problematic..... Erm, hang on," Taking the phone away from his ear Ricky looked at Jorge, "What time? 8ish?"

"Yeah that's fine."

Putting the phone back to his ear Ricky laughed, "Ha! I heard that! Yeah 8 is fine..... Walk down, taxi back?..... Cheers.... Yeah think it's love.... See ya."

Hanging up the phone Ricky laughed, "Pol says the song you sing on karaoke will show how whipped you are."

"Pol is a cheeky cunt," Jorge growl was tempered by the pull at the corner of his lips.

Prodding him again with his foot Ricky laughed, "He does have a point! Normally you love em and leave em... Not only has Sophie had second helpings, but she's had a cosy stay in Lugano, for which you blew us out, and now karaoke...."  
"Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

"You really like her don't you?"

Picking up another mini motorbike Jorge exhaled, "Yes, ok! You win. I really like her."

"I knew it!"

Punching the air Ricky sat back with a smug look on his face, ready to help out Jorge and Sophie when they needed it.

*

"LORENZO?!"

"Sssshhh," Kicking her friend, not very effectively through both of their sleeping bags, Sophie cringed, "It's a secret."

Leaning up on one elbow Millie looked a cross between utterly delighted and extremely pissed off, "I've been here 4 hours why did I not hear this before. IN FACT lady why did I not hear about this before before?"

"Ducati will sack me if they find out. Well if they get confirmation."

Her mouth wide Millie's eyes went narrow, "That's fucking outrageous! They can't do that."

"They can and they will so...."

"Yeah, ok. Hush hush," Lying back down for a second Millie sat back up, "Lorenzo though? Isn't he like a narky dick?"

"No. He's really nice."

"Nice?" Sticking two fingers in her mouth Millie pretended to vomit, "Please tell me he is more than nice? It would be a real waste of that dark broody shindig he's got going on if he's nice?"

"Sometimes it's nice for a guy to be... nice," Laughing at her overuse of the word nice Sophie shook her head.

"Nice is alright as long as it's accompanied by a bit of fun, some 'throw me on the bed and fuck me hard' sex and some crazy rides on the back of a bike."

Shaking her head Sophie rolled onto her side to face her friend, "You are something else Millicent Taylor."

"So come on, spill the beans," Also on her side facing Sophie Millie's face was open and wide-eyed as she waited on the gossip.

Shrugging lightly Sophie smiled, "There's not really much to say. We've not had much time together because of the whole losing my job thing."

"Did you say you'd spent two days in Sweden with him?"

"Switzerland, he lives in Switzerland."

"Sweden Switzerland," Shrugging Millie pulled a face, "The Sw-sw's are considerably less important than the details."

Smiling, aware of the fact she was about to get the piss ripped out of her by her friend Sophie tried, but failed, to pull the smile in a bit, "It was good. We had a fight, but fixed it."

"Make up sex?"

"Millie!"

"What?!" Prodding Sophie hard through the sleeping bag she nodded authoritatively, "It is a simple fact that make up sex is the best thing about a row. So come on, please tell me all those muscles and hours spent training make for lots of energy and stamina."

"You are shocking!"

"Sophie?" With a sing-song tone in her voice Millie hooted with laughter when Sophie blushed bright red, "I knew it! I bet he's a dirty bastard as well. Those latino types always are."

Giggling hard, still blushing bright red, "Such a generalisation."

"A generalisation YOU are not disagreeing with. It's about time, no point being about all these fitties all the time and not having some fun my girl."

A little defensive Sophie pulled her sleeping back tighter around her, "It's not just about sex."

"I know chick, that's not you," Smiling warmly Millie lay down, but turned again to her friend, "But fucking Lorenzo?"

Laughing Sophie shrugged, "I know. Fucking Lorenzo."


	17. Chapter 17

Wandering over to the table Ricky smiled at its occupants, “Evening girls. Mind if I?”

"Hey Ricky," Smiling Sophie shifted along the bench style seat to allow Ricky to sit next to her, "This is Millie, Millie Ricky. Oh and Aleix, sorry didn’t see you there."

As the introductions were made and general chit-chat about the race had Sophie’s eyes flickered towards the door.

"My other friend," Wincing slightly Ricky sighed, pretty pissed off at being the one to tell Sophie, "Was supposed to be coming out tonight, but he’s lost in a sea of telemetry and self critical review. He says he’ll be out in a hour or so, but…."

Exhaling loudly Millie shook her head, “Well isn’t he just the party pooper. More Grasshopper Soph?”

"Just one more Mills," Deflated at Jorge’s no show Sophie’s PR smile slipped into place as Millie shimmied by Aleix to go to the bar, "You got any dents in your helmet from those taps Ricky?"

Laughing Ricky shook his head, “Fucking maniac! I was trying to pick the bike up and it wasn’t until I was on it again that I realised what he’d done.”

*

Going over the sheets once more Jorge shifted down onto the floor, giving himself the chance to do a few leg curls whilst working. Looking at the clock he decided to give it another thirty minutes then he’d go and join the others.

*

"No, no! Not that one!" Attempting to put her hand over Millie’s mouth Sophie laughed when Ricky practically pulled her onto his lap.

Wrapping his arms around her tightly the laughing Spaniard shook his head, “We definitely need to hear this one!”

"Well," Loving being the centre of attention Millie’s hands moved animatedly in time with her words, "We went to this UV disco in Ibiza. Everyone was dressed in wacky colours and covered in mad UV paint. Sophie…"

As Millie burst into another fit of hysterical laughter and tears Sophie shook her head, “I didn’t think that my nude coloured pants would actually glow bright fucking white under the lights. So with my black dress, glow in the dark pants and limp from the previous funny story I looked like a complete idiot.”

Laughing hard Ricky yelped at the punch to his shoulder, “Uncalled for!”

"So called for," Shaking her head Sophie realised she was perched on Ricky’s knee and moved onto the bench, picking up her phone as Aleix and Millie headed to the bar for another round.

Taking a mouthful of his beer Ricky put his chin on Sophie’s shoulder, “When he gets lost in telemetry and working out what went wrong he tends to lose track of time.”

"Nothing really went wrong though, it’s just… It’s just how it is." Sitting back Sophie took a deep breath, "He’s not coming is he?"

"Probably not. Not because he doesn’t want to see you though… He’s just. Well he’s not used to getting beat. With Valentino being second he can’t blame it all on the bike…."

"I don’t know what to do. My heart is telling me one thing and my head is telling me another," Putting her head down onto the table Sophie sighed and looked at Ricky, "This is why I said I’d never get involved with a rider. It’s too fucking complicated."

"What does your instinct want to do?"

*

Still sitting on the floor Jorge barely looked up when Chicho announced he was going for a walk. The fact he was alone in the motorhome made no difference; his brain was only focussing on the numbers and lines squiggling their way across the pages.

It wasn’t the start, well not the actual start. The starting position was the problem which meant it was Saturday’s pages he needed. Ignoring the small knock at the door he flicked through the identical looking pages until he found the one he was looking for. He’d been over it numerous times before, but maybe there was something he had missed.

"Do you always just ignore the door when people knock?"

Jumping in fright Jorge was startled to see Sophie standing in the doorway, “Sophie?”

"I knocked. Several times. Have you been to Clinica Mobile about your hearing loss?"

Holding up the sheets in some sort of defence, blushing slightly at his own rudeness, “Sorry, I got caught up in these. Where is your friend?”

"Singing karaoke with Aleix," Striding across the room Sophie took the sheets from Jorge’s hand and gathered up the sheets on the floor as he looked at her warily.

"What are you doing?"

Putting the sheets on the table Sophie sat on the floor next to him, “There is nothing in those sheets that is going to help.”

"There might be something," Frowning hard Jorge took an instant dislike to Sophie voicing an opinion on his race work.

Shaking her head Sophie bit her lip, “There isn’t. You know there isn’t. Going over and over and over those sheets isn’t going to change anything.”

"Don’t interfere with my racing."

"I’m not. If I thought for a single second you’d find anything in your data I’d still be in that bar listening to Millie telling Ricky embarrassing stories or killing some song with Aleix."

Moving up onto the sofa Jorge grabbed his sheets back, “Don’t ever… You don’t… Racing is everything to me.”

"I know," Not moving and keeping her voice low Sophie could only wait to see what Jorge would say and do next.

Staring at the data Jorge’s mind kept switching between being fuming that Sophie would dare suggest his handling of the situation was wrong and wondering how he was going to admit she was right.

*

"This is my brother!" Yelling in her ear Aleix pointed to a sweat-clad lad dancing next to them.

"Hello his brother."

"Ha! Hello Sophie’s friend."

Having escaped to the nearest nightclub Millie was having a great night with Aleix and Ricky. Giving Aleix’s brother the one over as they moved around the floor she decided that maybe it wasn’t such a shame that Sophie had abandoned her after all now that she had three Spaniard’s all to herself.

*

"Shit," The sound of Chicho’s voice spurred Jorge into action. Having had a shit enough day he didn’t really fancy a session of rudeness from his father about Sophie and her presence. Without thinking he grabbed Sophie’s arm and half-carried, half-dragged her into his bedroom.

"What the?" Her eyes wide as a hand clamped over her mouth Sophie struggled until Jorge’s pleading eyes locked on hers.

His voice a low whisper Jorge was practically begging, “Sssh. Please. I really can’t deal with him right now.”

Resting her head on Jorge’s chest they stood in silence while his father pottered about in the lounge assuming his son was asleep.

*

"I’m going!"

"Noooo stay! The night is young!" Grabbing his hand Millie made a valiant effort to pull him back onto the dancefloor where the three of them had been since they’d arrived at the club.

"Can’t. Too sleepy."

"Let him go. We can stay!" With two firm hands on her hips he guided her back to the dancefloor as the next song kicked in.

*

Biting her lip Sophie had to fight not to giggle.

"Sssh," Trying not to laugh himself Jorge did the only thing he could think of to keep Sophie quiet.

*

Crawling into the airbed Sophie tried to be super quiet; Millie wasn’t likely to appreciate being wakened at 6am.

"And where have you been young lady?"

"Fuck!" Jumping in fright Sophie put her hand on her chest and burst out laughing, "You cow! You nearly gave me heart failure!"

Propping herself up on her elbow, the alcohol haze still present in her veins as she hadn’t slept yet, Millie wiped tears of laughter from her eyes, “That was fucking brilliant. There was actually daylight between you and the bed you jumped so hard.”

"I hate you!" Rolling onto her side Sophie giggled for ages; every now and again stopping, but then one look at Millie would set them both off again, "Aww man, my heart is still racing. Sorry I abandoned you."

Licking her lips, thinking back to the hot, steamy kiss in the nightclub and the staggered walk back to her tent and all that followed, “So you should be. You are a terrible friend. I had an awful time….”

"Ha! I bet. Are all of Jorge’s friends in one piece?"

Mock offended Millie flicked Sophie with her finger, “What do you take me for? Of course they are. How is grumpy Jorge?”

"You don’t want to know," With a cheeky smile Sophie kicked off her shoes.

Shifting closer Millie laughed dirtily, “I’ll tell if you will.”

"I knew it!" Scrunching up her face Sophie hesitated for a moment, "It wasn’t Ricky was it? Coz he’s Jorge’s best mate and that could be kind of weird."

Laughing loudly Millie shook her head, “No. It wasn’t Ricky. Or Aleix. Boy is Aleix loved up,” Rolling her eyes Millie made mock puking gestures.

"He really is."

"So tell and then I’ll tell."

"No details."

Booing loudly Millie gave a thumbs down gesture making Sophie giggle again.

"Basically… We were in his room hiding from his Dad. Because his Dad hates me," Shifting onto her back Sophie sighed, "There are times it’s really hard to be quiet you know….”

"You banged him with his Dad outside the door?"

"No… Well kinda…. I suppose maybe…." Laughing loudly Sophie shook her head, "I can’t quite believe we did that."

Whooping with laughter Millie clapped her hands, “He must have been shocked when he seen you leave this morning.”

"Well," Giggling really hard Sophie wriggled her feet into her sleeping back, "He didn’t see me because I jumped out the window."

"You jumped out of Jorge Lorenzo’s window to avoid his father?"

"Yep."

Looking at each other for a second the girls burst into another fit of laughter. Wiping her eyes Sophie shook her head, “I can’t believe I did that. Sneaking out the window like some sort of naughty schoolkid.”

"What kind of naughty schoolkid bangs Lorenzo while his father is next door?"

Laughing again Sophie yawned, “I’m too old for all nighters. Anyway tell me about your night. I feel bad that I left you.”

"Oh don’t feel bad. Aleix introduced me to this guy…. Spanish, young, fit and funny as fuck…"

"Oh god, did you bring him back here?"

"Yep."

Jumping up Sophie looked at Millie seriously, “In your bed though, not mine right?”

"Weeeelll…." Holding her hands up Millie laughed, "Easy, I’m joking. We didn’t actually make it in here. You might want to give your chair a wipe down though…"

"Ewww! They are made of plastic you are lucky it didn’t break."

"I would have had a nice landing. His lap was nice and comfy…"

"You are something else you. What was his name?"

Looking at Sophie Millie pulled a face, “You see, I knew you’d ask that. So I was trying to think and I don’t think Aleix told me.”

"Millie!"

"What?" Shrugging she pulled her sleeping bag up, "I didn’t know when I met him I’d be on my knees with his fingers practically pulling my hair out did I?"

Shaking her head Sophie chuckled, “I dare say you didn’t.”

"And I certainly didn’t know I’d be bouncing on his knee… Or bent over the table. Boys hands were everywhere, I can still feel him pulling on my nipples…."

Holding her hands up Sophie shook her head, “Stop! That’s more than enough details!”

"We don’t have to leave too early do we?"

"No, why?"

"I’m not sure I’m going to be able to walk for a bit. That boy certainly knew what he was doing! My throat hurts though, been a while since I had some decent rough fun like that."

"Again with the too much information!" Yawning again Sophie laughed, "I am glad you had fun."

"Lots of fun to be had with Spanish boys. Especially cute ones with tattoos of random numbers on their bodies."

After a moment of silence Sophie leaned up on her elbow, “Tattoos of random numbers?”

"Yeah. 44. Random number to have tattooed on your body."

"44?"

"Yeah 44. Had another one on his arm as well I think."

Shaking her head Sophie scrunched up her face, “I will never be able to look Pol in the face again.”


	18. Chapter 18

Chucking their rucksacks down on the floor the girls flopped onto the sofas in Sophie's apartment.

 

Groaning, her stomach still somewhere over France where the first bout of turbulence had hit their plane, Sophie yawned widely, "Why is it that there's always more turbulence when you feel like shit already anyway?"

"Because the god of sod's law is fucking cunt," Having thrown up once before they left, once more on the plane and twice on the, thankfully short, journey from the airport to the apartment Millie wasn't in the best of moods.

Peeling herself off the sofa, knowing if she didn't move within a minute she wouldn't for the rest of the day Sophie took off her hoodie, well Jorge's hoodie really, "I need a shower, you know where everything is. If it's edible feel free to eat it, if it's drinkable...."

With a thumbs up gesture Millie nodded, but didn't move. Too much alcohol and vigour the night before meant she was tired and sore and just wanted to sleep.

*

A change of plans meant that Jorge arrived in Barcelona a couple of hours after the others. Walking into his lounge he laughed at the sight of Ricky, Aleix and Pol all playing FIFA; Ricky and Aleix both sat in just their boxers.

"Don't any of you have homes of your own?"

"This is my home," Chucking a cushion over his head Ricky knew he'd missed by the loud laugh that came from behind him.

"Your aim is shit."

Looking up at him Aleix frowned, "Why are you grumpy?"

"Yeah. I thought Sophie's little visit last night would have cheered you up," Ricky's words brought a smattering of giggles and cheeky comments from the three of them; all of which Jorge ignored.

Looking at Pol Jorge was confused, "Why have you still got all your clothes on?"

"Oh Jorge," With a fake high-pitched voice and his hand over his heart Pol fluttered his eyelashes, "I just didn't realise you thought of me like that."

Picking up the cushion and chucking it at Pol Jorge smirked and jumped over the sofa to sit down, "Fuck off."

"He doesn't want to show off his war wounds."

"War wounds?" Having missed all of the night out Ricky's words meant nothing to Jorge.

"I, erm," Flushing a bit pink Pol coughed, "I kinda hit it off well with Sophie's friend."

"And she's obviously got claws for nails and carnivorous tastes! He's a fucking mess!" Hooting loud with laughter Aleix doubled over as he giggled, "He had to cancel a photo shoot and everything."

Smirk wide Jorge looked at Pol, "Really?"

"Yeah. I'm fucking knackered. She was relentless. Aww you fucking cheat Cardus! You can't start a conversation and then score!"

"Why not? You did last night..."

*

@lorenzo99 DM Did you get home ok?

@sophieducatipr DM Yeah. Flight was rough though. Are you in Lugano or Barca?

@lorenzo99 DM Barca. Did you know your friend hooked up with Pol?

@sophieducatipr DM Yeah. I've heard waaaaaaay too many details! 

@lorenzo99 DM Lucky you lol! Your friend has left her mark....

@sophieducatipr DM In what way? He's not smitten is he? She doesn't "do" relationships

@lorenzo99 DM I meant more in a "scratched and bitten" way

@sophieducatipr DM Ha! He's not far behind her in those stakes.... I could make him a gumshield from the imprint on her neck!

@lorenzo99 DM Too much information!!!

*

"What are we doing for your birthday?" Sat on the balcony with her feet up, trying to catch the last of the afternoon sun, Millie hung her head back inside the door.

Scrunching her nose Sophie shrugged, "Nothing. It's not a biggie so..."

"It's an excuse to party..."

Shaking her head Sophie chuckled, "Like you need an excuse!"

"Hey!" Winking with a laugh Millie swung on her chair, "I resemble that remark...."

*

"I have question," Sat round the table eating the healthiest takeaway they could order the boys all looked at Ricky, "How come your father wasn't bitching and moaning about Sophie this morning?"

Jorge coughed lightly as his cheeks pinked a little, "He didn't know she was there."

"How?"

"Well... He was out for his walk when she arrived."

"And when she left? And when you were.... you know.... because you are in a better mood than yesterday so you must have seen some action," Ignoring the growled look Ricky laughed, "Spill it..."

"We were quiet," Going back to his food Jorge hoped the matter would be dropped.

Clapping his hands Pol laughed loud, "You did Sophie with your Dad in the lounge?! You dirty bastard."

"You're a fine one to talk!" Pinging Pol's collar to expose the highest of Millie's marks Jorge laughed.

"That was Sophie's friend!!"

"STOP!!" Banging his hand on the table Aleix made them all jump, "Pol?"

Wracking his brains trying to work out what he'd down wrong Pol looked slightly worried, "What?"

"What is the name of Sophie's friend?"

Blushing bright red Pol stammered, "Erm, it's.... It begins with M.... You didn't tell me her name!! You just said, 'this is Sophie's friend' and 'this is my brother' so..."

"Pol! You didn't even ask the girl her name?!" With a serious undertone to his voice Aleix's face was a picture as Jorge smirked and Ricky doubled over with laughter.

As Pol's mouth opened and closed a few times like a goldfish Jorge sighed, "To be fair to him, Millie didn't know his name either...."

"That's..." Shaking his head Aleix frowned, "I don't even know what to say."

Shrugging his shoulders, trying to hide the fact that he was feeling both a little bit guilty that he hadn't known Millie's name and a little miffed that she'd forgotten his, Pol sighed, "It was just bit of fun Aleix."

"Between you not knowing the girls name and you fornicating with Sophie just through the wall from your father I am surrounded by deviants...." Bursting into laughter Aleix pointed at Pol, "You should see your face! 'It was just a bit of fun Aleix'.... Oww"

Punching his brother in the arm Pol laughed, "Git!"

"Hang on, how come Chicho didn't see Sophie leave this morning? Did you kick her out super early or something?" Going back to his original point Ricky looked pointedly at Jorge.

"Sheclimbedoutthewindow."

"Pardon?"

Clapping his hands again Pol giggled like a small child, "Did you just say she climbed out the window?"

"Yes," Sighing, knowing the stick he was about to get, "She climbed out the window this morning."

Looking at him with concern Ricky frowned, "Why?"

"I don't have the energy to deal with my father."

"You've had girls back to the motorhome before and he hasn't bothered."

"He has decided that Sophie is the reason my season has sucked. He keeps sending me links to sportsmen whose careers dipped when they got married," Resting his head on his hand Jorge put down his fork, "I couldn't be arsed with the fall out."

Refilling his water glass Ricky took a slow sip, "You know your father is an arse right?"

"I know," Sitting back in his chair Jorge puffed out his cheeks, "What else could I do? I couldn't be bothered with the hassle."

Aware he was potentially about to upset his friend over someone he didn't know very well Ricky thought carefully about his words, for so long that Jorge was staring at him, "You obviously have something to say Ricky so just say it...."

"I think it's pretty shitty to let someone who left her friend, who she hadn't seen for months, to come to you because you'd had a shit day climb out the window like some cheap groupie. Especially when said person was risking her own job to be near you at all."

"You don't think I know all of this?" Jorge put his glass down hard, "I know, Ok? I know. I need to stand up to my father. Again...... I just couldn't deal with that last night."

"Ouch," Turning to look at Pol, who blushed bright red and ducked his head down, "Sorry, Soph... Millie, scratched my arse so hard it hurts if I move wrong."

*

@lilmissmillie Enjoying the sunset in Bologna :) Making plans for @sophieducatipr's birthday soon!!

@rickycardus88 Party??????

@lilmissmillie YES!! Party after Mugello? Her birthday is the Monday... Monday night party?

@rickycardus88 I like a Monday night party....

@lilmissmillie Me too! Well I've never had one, but I'm sure I'll like it ;)

.

@lorenzo99 DM Why did you not tell me it was your birthday?

@sophieducatipr DM How did you know it was my birthday?

@sophieducatipr DM Ah... Now I see. When did Ricky start following Millie? I'll get away with nothing now :(

@lorenzo99 DM Last night. They exchanged Twitter, Facebook, phone numbers... the works... So you have no escape ;)

@sophieducatipr DM Oh no, what a shame....

@lorenzo99 DM I'm sorry I let you climb out the window. That was shit of me.

@sophieducatipr DM It's ok, we have to be careful.

@lorenzo99 DM Not that careful. It won't happen again.

@sophieducatipr DM It's ok x

@lorenzo99 DM It won't happen again...

*

Sitting on the balcony with her breakfast, the best thing about living in Italy in Sophie's opinion, she smiled when a grumpy Millie appeared; all bed hair and oversized pyjamas.

"Your neighbours are noisy."

"It's 11am, the world is awake," Pushing a slice of toast over the table Sophie laughed.

"I wasn't."

"Do you want to do anything tomorrow? I have to go into work this afternoon, but I'm off tomorrow."

Shifting her chair to get away from the glare of the sun Millie shrugged, "Can't think of anything. Do you have any suggestions?"

"We could drive out to the coast. Or go out to Aquafan?"

Smiling broadly Millie nodded, "Yes! Let's go to the waterpark and pretend we are on holiday. Like the old days."

"You are on holiday!" Laughing as she got up Sophie pulled her Ducati shirt from the back of her chair and pulled it over her cami top, "I'll be home about 6. Spare key is in the usual place."

"Have fun with your bikey boys!"

*

@lilmissmillie Sitting in the sun all on my lonesome :( Abandoned by @sophieducatipr's need to go to work :(

.

@lorenzo99 DM Your plans for Sophie's birthday, I have a request...

@lilmissmillie DM Hit me with it?

@lorenzo99 DM I want to have a meal with her, just the two of us. I don't mind Sunday or Monday....

@lilmissmillie DM Can you do that? Go somewhere together? Is that not risky?

@lorenzo99 DM We can't go out...

@lilmissmillie DM In other words 'Millie can you fuck off for a few hours?' 

@lorenzo99 DM Pretty much that. Please.

@lilmissmillie DM Well, since you asked so nicely... I'll disappear post-race Sunday.

@lorenzo99 DM I appreciate that. Also, thank you for not minding her coming to me on Sunday

@lilmissmillie DM That's ok. Your friends took good care of me

@lorenzo99 DM So I heard. I'll make sure Pol has been fed before next weekend ;)

@lilmissmillie DM Don't bother on my account. I like them hungry ;)

@lorenzo99 DM Jajaja! I guessed as much. What should I buy Sophie for her birthday?

@lilmissmillie DM Ooft I buy her the same thing every year so I'm clueless

@lorenzo99 DM What do you get her? Help me out here, there must be something? Something she wants or needs or is saving for?

@lilmissmillie DM I get her a charm for her charm bracelet. Do NOT jump on my bandwagon....

@lilmissmillie DM She's saving for a new laptop and a new car, but nothing birthday-ish. I'll see if I can dig some ideas up.

@lorenzo99 DM I'd appreciate that.

*

Wandering out onto the pool Jorge sat down on the edge next to Ricky. Sitting in silence for a few minutes Jorge squinted into the sun, letting the heat wash across his face, "Where are Aleix and Pol?"

"Gone home," Waiting for the fall out of his sort-of-harsh words the night before Ricky turned to Jorge, "Look, about what I said."

"You were right," Shaking his head Jorge stopped Ricky in his tracks, "Letting her, no suggesting, she sneak out the window was shit."

"I know your father is a pain, but..."

"But if I want to keep Sophie I'll have to deal with it. I know," Dipping his toes into the water Jorge pulled off his t-shirt, dumped his phone on the tiles and slid into the pool; relishing the feel of the cool water wash over him, "I'm shit at this."

With a cheeky smile Ricky splashed him, "What? Admitting I was right? You shouldn't be, it happens often enough."

"Fuck off," Pushing a wave of water towards Ricky, hard enough to make him scramble his phone out of the way, Jorge laughed, "Girls. I know how to love them and leave them; like you said I've done it enough. This time though... I don't want to leave her, but I don't have a clue what I'm doing."

"I'd say keep going as you are. She likes you so far..."

"Keep going as I am? Just without the windows?"

"Exactly."

"Tell my father Sophie is for keeps and forget the windows. I reckon I can do that."

Dropping under the water Jorge yanked Ricky's feet; pulling him into the pool, before swimming away in fits of giggles.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is half of a huge chapter. The rest will be up tomorrow or Tuesday. Enjoy!

@lorenzo99 DM Jewellery?

@lilmissmillie DM I've been called worse.....

@lorenzo99 DM Jajaja! For Sophie's birthday. Does she like jewellery?

@lilmissmillie DM Yeah I suppose. She always wear her watch. She used to wear a necklace her parents gave her for her 16th birthday

@lorenzo99 DM Used to?

@lilmissmillie DM Erm, yeah. I think she lost it.

@lorenzo99 DM Or got rid of it because of her father?

@lilmissmillie DM She told you about that?

@lorenzo99 DM Yes. Surprised? We traded terrible father stories. What was the necklace? So that I don't buy anything similar.

@lilmissmillie DM Actually I'm not surprised now I think of it. Anyone else I would have been...

@lilmissmillie DM It was just a silver star. She's not really flashy and she doesn't have her ears pierced. She likes books if that's any help?

@lorenzo99 DM What kind of books?

@lilmissmillie DM Erm, I dunno. Ones with long words usually.

@lorenzo99 DM Helpful.... So no earrings, nothing flashy and books with long words. I will remember that. Thank you.

@lilmissmillie DM No worries.

*

Walking down the corridor Sophie was triple-checking the press release as she went. The build up to Mugello was always manic at Ducati, but the non-stop days passed quickly which was always good. Stopping as Paolo came out of his office she held out the sheet of paper, "Here you are. All checked and double checked."

"Do you have one moment Sophie?"

Stepping into the office Sophie's smile turned into a grimace as she spotted the newspaper on Paolo's desk, "Shit."

"Indeed," Sitting on his chair Paolo handed her the paper, "Sophie.... I...."

"I'm friends with Ricky. My friend Millie was visiting and she and Pol have a bit of a thing going on," Wincing internally at the lie, which wasn't a complete lie, Sophie shrugged, "I spend so much time in the paddock, surely I'm allowed friends?"

"Of course you are allowed friends. It's just that...." Sitting back in his chair the Italian smiled softly, "I like you Sophie and I don't wish you any bother. It is just that Jorge seemed very keen to come here. Now he is not so keen. Some people wonder if perhaps something has been said to him."

Sighing she put the newspaper on the desk, "Can I be brutally honest with you here?"

"Of course."

"If Jorge Lorenzo is not keen to come here can you really see that being on the say-so of someone you think he's been bedding for a few weeks? Honestly? If I was seeing Jorge do you think I'd have that sway? Isn't it more likely that he's spoken to Valentino? Or perhaps even Cal? Or perhaps he was using it as leverage with Yamaha, or Honda?"

"I suppose..... Anyway the main reason I called you in is that I have some news for you."

"Oh?" With some trepidation Sophie waited to see what he was about to say.

*

@calcrutchlow DM You seeing your girl tonight?

@lorenzo99 DM What girl? No idea what you mean *whistles innocently*

@calcrutchlow DM a) I was at your birthday dinner b) I saw her knock on your door Sunday and c) I recognise your hoody.... #cantbullshitabullshitter

@lorenzo99 DM Jajaja you are the King bullshitter I suppose. No I am not seeing her tonight. Why?

@calcrutchlow DM Was just gonna tell you to keep your crown jewels out of the way. Dunno what is wrong, but she is thumping and banging around big time!

@lorenzo99 DM Shit. Have you heard my name mentioned at all?

@calcrutchlow DM Did you manage to upset her already? What did I tell you Jorge, girls don't like that kind of thing....

@lorenzo99 DM No, but Ducati reminded her about the ban on seeing me...

@calcrutchlow DM There's some shitstorm going down. Four of the superbike PR team have been sacked. She's prob been landed with shitloads of work

Putting his phone down Jorge picked at his lunch for a moment before noticing Ricky's curious look, "Cal."

"Who normally makes you laugh, what's wrong?"

Sending a carefully worded text to Sophie Jorge put his phone in his pocket before glancing at his father and turning back to Ricky, "He says something or someone has upset Sophie. Apparently she's stomping about the office. He was wondering if I knew something and giving me a heads up if I did not."

"Why would you care about that?" Putting his fork down Chicho's stare was hard.

Taking a slow sip of water before answering Jorge kept his tone calm and neutral, "You know why Papa."

"I thought we had made our feelings clear on this nonsense?"

"We?"

"Albert does not approve either."

Keeping his breathing calm, despite his desire to shout at his father to shut up, Jorge folded his napkin, "Albert has said no such thing. In fact he said that she seemed very pleasant."

"Not right for you though."

"I guess we'll see in time."

"Why would you want to risk everything you've worked for over some girl? Why would you risk being distracted and your mind sidetracked?"

Putting his napkin onto the table, "Do you think I was riding well at Le Mans?"

"You know I do," His gruff, barked tone firmly in place Chicho shrugged, "You did the best you could with the bike and tyres. Qualifying was disappointing of course, but at least the start was better."

"So I didn't seem distracted or sidetracked."

"No, and I have no idea why you would risk changing that."

Turning to his father Jorge smiled softly, "I have no wish to quarrel with you. I spoke to Sophie every morning and evening at Le Mans. I managed to see her for at least a few minutes each day. On Sunday night she stayed in the motorhome with me. So you see, she does not distract or sidetrack me. Not at all."

"I was in the motorhome on Sunday and I did not see her!" Blustering as he racked his mind Chicho's face reddened in anger.

Maintaining his neutral tone Jorge shrugged lightly, "You were out when she arrived and she had to leave early. Sophie is going to be around. She won't distract me or sidetrack me or have any sort of negative impact on my career whatsoever. I hope I can rely on everyone around me to treat her kindly and with respect because she is important."

"A woman will ruin your career. No good ever came from being with a woman!"

"What about Laura and I? Surely that was some good?"

Shaking his head at his son's firm stare Chicho chucked his napkin onto the table, "That was different and you know it."

"Excuse me," As Albert rang precisely 3 minutes after Jorge's quickly sent text asking him too to give him an out from the confrontation he left the table to take the call, "Albert, how are you?"

"No doubt you are bloody encouraging this!"

Shrugging under Chicho's tone and glare, long since used to the older man's dislike of him, Ricky smiled, "I think she's good for him."

"And again, how many titles have you won Ricard," Throwing his weight back Chicho knocked his chair over and stalked away from the table.

Muttering under his breath Ricky sighed, "None, but I quite like my father..."

*

Jumping as the door slammed Millie looked curiously at the red clad whirlwind that stomped into the apartment, "Hi...."

As Sophie walked in she threw her bag and keys onto the table so hard her keys bounced and landed on the tiled floor. Opening the fridge she pulled out a bottle of wine, pulled out the cork and poured around half of it into the biggest glass she owned that lived on top of the fridge because it was too big for the cupboard shelves. Kicking off her shoes, not caring that they landed in the middle of the floor, she flopped onto the sofa; glass in one hand bottle in the other, and smiled a wide fake smile, "Hi."

"Bad day?" Her eyebrows raised Millie didn't know if she should laugh or move over and hug Sophie.

"You could say that," Taking several large gulps of wine Sophie sighed, "Birthday party is off. Well I say off, you can have it, but I won't be here."

"What? Why not?"

"Because," Fighting back tears of anger Sophie grimaced, "I will be flying to Malaysia."

Outraged Millie swapped sofas so that she was next to Sophie, "What? Why?!"

"The superbike PR team has pretty much been sacked en masse and they need bodies on the ground"

"They can't do that! They can't make you go surely?"

Taking another drink Sophie laughed, "No, they can't make me. However I have stepped in before so it may raise questions if I refuse this time. Fucking arseholes."

"You have a visitor!"

"I mentioned that. So I am off from today until Wednesday to spend time with you, and they offered to pay for return flights for you later in the year to make up for it."

"Thats," Taking the bottle and having a swig Millie frowned, "That's really annoyingly reasonable."

"Exactly. Fuckers know I can't say no."

"What are you going to do?"

"On my birthday? Fly to Malaysia," With venom in her voice Sophie put down her glass, "Right now I'm having a shower, getting changed and then we are going out."

"Fuck," As Sophie stomped into the shower, banging every door and surface in sight as she passed Millie picked up her phone.

*

"We need to tidy up. We're having a party."

Engrossed in their FIFA game Ricky, Aleix and Pol continued on for a second before, one-by-one, turning their heads to Jorge who shrugged and smiled, "You all like parties..."

"Ok," Shrugging his shoulders Ricky turned his chair to Jorge, "I'll bite..... Why are we having a party?"

Smiling, but in a way that made it very obvious that he wasn't happy, "Because Ducati have decided that Sophie is a vital addition to their superbike PR team for their race at Sepang. So instead of spending her birthday with us partying she'll be on a flight to Malaysia."

Screwing up his face Pol shook his head, "Ouch, that's a bit shit."

"It is," His tone clipped Jorge sighed, "So, tomorrow she and Millie are coming here and we're having a party. They can take her away on her birthday, but they won't ruin it completely."

"What do you need me to do?" Ricky realised instantly how important it would be to Jorge to get this right he put down the controller.

"I need someone to come to the jewellers with me to pick up a present and then shopping to sort out supplies. I also need someone to sort this place out, make up the guest room for Millie, and someone else to sort some music and let the others know that it's tomorrow night...."

Putting down the controllers Aleix and Pol stood up next to Ricky. Before Jorge could open his mouth Aleix spoke up first, "Ricky you go with Jorge. It'll be less conspicuous - everyone expects you two together. I'll sort this place. Pol you get texting and calling and make sure the people who need to be here are here. If you think of anything else then text me."

Nodding in thanks Jorge turned and jogged down the stairs, Ricky trailing behind him. Ducati were not messing this up.

*

"Maybe you should take that black dress. Ooh and that nice grey top."

Putting down her bag Sophie turned to Millie with that look, the one that said 'I'm not moving another inch until you explain' on her face, "Ok spill it."

"Don't know what you mean," Packing her things into her rucksack Millie shrugged.

Snatching the rucksack away Sophie glared, "Millie."

"What?" Trying to stifle a smile Millie bit her lip.

Pulling the rucksack, keeping it out of Millie's reach, Sophie pouted, "Why would I want to take the most expensive dress I own and the most expensive top I own for a last minute few days in a beach cabin?"

"We might want to go out..." Shrugging Millie burst out laughing, "Just pack the fucking dress, and the top and wheesht."

"Millie!"

"I'm not telling you anything," Snatching back her rucksack with an evil grin, "Just this once do as you are told and pack what I said."

Flipping the lid of her suitcase Sophie was dying to know what is going on, but she had known Millie more than long enough to know that the cheeky smile and occasional giggles meant she had no chance of finding out until she was good and ready.

*

@sophieducatipr DM I'm being kidnapped by Millie!

@lorenzo99 DM Where is she taking you?

@sophieducatipr DM If I knew that I'd be going on a trip rather than being kidnapped...

@lorenzo99 DM True.... I'm sure it'll be somewhere good. Are you not at work today?

@sophieducatipr DM No, Thursday is always my day off when it's not race week.

@lorenzo99 DM Ah, of course. So anything exciting happening with you then?

@sophieducatipr DM No, nothing. I'll call you later x

Putting her phone in her pocket Sophie felt a wave of guilt. She knew she had to tell Jorge about the cancelled plans, but she really wasn't looking forward to it.

"Come on then. I've programmed the sat nav so you just need to follow the yellow brick road..."

Chucking their bags on the back seat Sophie got in and started the engine before looking at Millie with pleading eyes, "Can't you just give me a little clue?"

"Follow the yellow brick road...."

Pulling out of her parking spot Sophie shook her head as she laughed, "You are mad!"

"Follow, follow, follow, folloooooooow, Follow the Yellow Brick ROAD!"

*

"What do you think?"

Looking at the chunky diamond bracelet Jorge was holding up Ricky puffed out his cheeks, "It's.... It's nice."

"You hate it?" Putting the bracelet down Jorge sighed.

Putting his hand on Jorge's shoulder Ricky nudged him, "What did you say you wanted in the car?"

"A present for Sophie?"

Laughing Ricky shook his head, "Specifically...."

"Jaja! Something that she can wear all the time without worrying it's obviously expensive."

"And?"

"Something that means something," Flushing a little red Jorge looked around the shop trying to avoid Ricky's eye.

Running his finger over the chunky bracelet Ricky smiled, "This is nice, but isn't really everyday wear. Shall we keep looking?"

"Yeah," Making a beeline for one of the other cabinets something caught Jorge's eye.

*

Getting back in the car after a stop near Milan Sophie turned to Millie with a laugh, "Please tell me you've booked on Lake Como and not Lake Lugano?"

"Why?" With an innocent face Millie looked up from her magazine.

"Because Jorge lives overlooking Lake Lugano and it'll be funny if we go on holiday there..."

"Oh yeah, that would be funny," Laughing, but hoping Sophie wouldn't get too close to the truth Millie knew she was being a cow, but changed the subject anyway, "Speaking of Jorge... Have you told him about Sbang yet?"

"Sepang? No, not yet."

"Sophie!"

"I know. I don't want to tell him by text. I said I'd call him later so I'll tell him then."

"Good plan," Flicking over the page of her magazine Millie wrinkled her nose in disgust, "Ewww no-one looks good in budgie smugglers, not even him!"

*

@lilmissmillie DM We'll be in Chaisso in 15/20 minutes

Closing the boot of the car Jorge put his phone in his pocket and turned to Ricky, "They'll be there in about 15 minutes."

"Ok, we got everything?"

Mentally going through all the bags in the boot Jorge nodded, "Presents, food, drinks..... think that's everything."

"Get what you wanted in the chemist?" With a jokey innocent tone Ricky giggled as he got in the passenger seat.

Slightly red-faced Jorge shrugged and took out his phone, "Fuck off."

@lorenzo99 DM We'll be there.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part has now been broken down into three as it's way bigger than I planned! The third part will be up tomorrow or Thursday.  
> Hope it's not too long-winded and you enjoy it x

"We could have just bought supplies in Italy instead of going through the border crossing."

Getting out of the car and stretching her legs Millie totally ignored Sophie's comment, "Let's get the booze first."

"Shouldn't we get the essentials first?" Looking at the sensible shop full of breads, cheeses and milk Sophie shook her head with a smile as Millie started towards the shop with all its alcohol on display.

"That's what I said!"

 

*

"They're here," Slipping back into his seat opposite Jorge in the cafe window Ricky frowned, "What's up?"

Looking around quickly, despite the fact a glance wouldn't reassure him that any of the people within earshot couldn't translate their conversation in Spanish, Jorge bit his lip, "Am I doing the right thing here?"

"Why wouldn't you be?"

Shaking his head so slightly it wouldn't be noticeable to someone who hadn't known him almost forever he sighed, his fingers playing with the dial on his watch as he spoke quietly, "What if it's too much? What if.... What if my father is right and it does mess up my riding?"

"Is that what it feels like? If it really feels like that we can text Millie, book them the cabin that Sophie thinks they are going too and go home?"

Looking out the window Jorge caught sight of the girls moving from one shop to the other. Watching Sophie he smiled instinctively; the wind caught her hoodie, well his hoodie, and she and Millie laughed as she tried to catch the edges despite having a bag in each hand, "It feels... It feels scary."

"Why?"

Turning back to Ricky Jorge puffed out his cheeks and half smirked-half smiled, "Because I don't want to send her away."

"Well," Taking the spoon out of his coffee Ricky smiled softly and looked as if he was about to say something important, or profound as he occasionally did when Jorge needed it, "Hadn't you best get your arse into that shop then?"

*

"Should I get some cheese?"

"We've already got some."

Jumping at the voice, that definitely wasn't Millie's, Sophie spun around, "Exc.... What are you doing here?" Sophie face was smiling, but stunned as she recognise Jorge.

"I was doing some shopping. What about you?"

Putting down the cheese she had in her hand Sophie shrugged, "Like I said Millie kidnapped me," As a small look of worry passed across her face she bit her lip, "I didn't know we were coming here. So close to your place. I mean if I did I would have said."

"It's fine," Using the excuse of a passing customer to step closer to her Jorge smiled as she relaxed instantly on feeling his fingers brush against her hand, "So, you don't need cheese."

Shaking her head Sophie laughed, "We might. I've no idea what supplies there is in the place we're going."

"It's fully stocked."

"Well that's someth.... Wait, how do you know?"

Smirking Jorge tilted his head, "I just know."

"Did you help Millie organise this?" Smiling softly Sophie watched his face intently as he tilted his head gently from side-to-side in mock deep thought.

"You could say that I suppose."

Folding her arms Sophie looked at him suspiciously, "Right, what is going on?"

"It's your birthday..."

"No, it's not. My birthday is not until after Mugello."

"Semantics," Taking the basket from Sophie's hand and putting it back in the pile Jorge headed towards the door where Millie, complete with wide, smug smile, and Ricky were waiting, "Come on."

"Will one of you tell me what is going on?!... Guys?"

*

"So are you two coming with us?" Still puzzled Sophie huffed at the three smug faces as they stood between the two cars; Sophie was kicking herself for not recognising Ricky's car (which she suspected was actually Jorge's car).

Cackling with laughter Millie chucked her bag in Ricky's car, "Sometimes for the clever one you aren't half thick Soph. See you when we get there. Come on Rickster, let's gets this show on the road."

"Someone please tell me," Folding her arms Sophie swallowed hard and looked at Jorge; she hated it when there was something going on behind her back and she didn't know what it was, it made her deeply uncomfortable, "Please."

"Kinlan!" Turning back to Millie Sophie shaded her eyes again the bright afternoon sun, "Trust us. Just get in the car, drive where he tells you to drive and you can kill me later."

"Ok," Her voice quiet and her nerves still on edge Sophie got into her car in almost silence. Turning on the engine and clipping on her seatbelt she smiled nervously.

Putting his hand on top of hers as she moved to change gear Jorge looked concerned, "You really hate surprises eh?"

"Yeah, sorry. It's stupid really," Trailing off Sophie took a deep breath and smiled genuinely, "So where am I going?"

Turning to face her Jorge pulled a face, "Do you want to know exactly or should I give you directions until you work it out?"

"What were you going to do?"

Laughing Jorge shrugged, "I was going to give you directions until you worked it out, or threatened death."

"Directions it is then. I'm not missing the chance of a death threat," Pulling out of the car park Sophie relaxed and tried to enjoy the drive.

*

"You pair of fuckers."

Wagging his finger Jorge's eyes were bright with laughter, "Such terrible language!"

"How did you organise this without me noticing? I don't know if I should be impressed or concerned!" Turning off the engine in Jorge's garage Sophie shook her head, "Sneaky sods."

Unclipping his seatbelt Jorge chuckled in a way many people wouldn't think him capable of, " Well we couldn't let Ducati spoil your birthday completely."

"Ah," Looking slightly awkward, and feeling more than a little bad for not telling him yet, Sophie bit her lip, "I'm sorry I di..."

Silencing her completely by pressing his mouth to hers Jorge's tongue flickered against her bottom lip. Unclipping her seat belt Sophie shuffled closer to him, allowing him to deepen the kiss and swallow the soft moans falling from her mouth with his.

"OI!!! GET A ROOM!!!"

Jumping in fright as Millie banged on the window with her fist Sophie pulled away and then burst out laughing, "I want a word with you Taylor!"

*

Lying on the sofa, her head on Jorge's lap, Sophie chuckled again, "I can't believe you pulled this off Mills. You are normally incapable of hiding anything!"

"I'm learning!"

Sophie, Jorge, Millie and Ricky were all relaxing in the lounge watching a recording of the first practise session for the Monaco F1 grand prix. As a new message arrived Jorge looked at his phone and laughed, "My Mama says you have to have a lovely birthday and if you don't like your present you've to tell her and she'll kick my arse."

"Aww tell her thanks," Chuckling Sophie sat up and smiled, "I like your Mama, she's really nice."

Laughing loud Ricky had a jokey tone as he joined in, "I think she really likes you because she's hoping you might be the one to finally take Gollum off her hands."

"Oi!" 

As the girls laughed Jorge frowned and the cushion was thrown again, this time at Ricky who promptly chucked it back at Jorge's head, "Maybe that will make up for your father."

In that way it does when someone says something they instantly wish they hadn't silence fell on the room as Ricky blushed bright red and Jorge cringed.

"Your father doesn't like me?" Her head resting on the back of the sofa Sophie turned to Jorge.

Shooting a glare at Ricky Jorge puffed out his cheeks and took a couple of attempts to speak, "Well... It's not that he doesn't like you... It's more... Well..."

"Jorge?"

"It's not that he doesn't like you...."

"Jorge?"

Screwing up his face Jorge shrugged, "He really doesn't like you."

"Why?" Smiling at his bluntness Sophie rested her head on Jorge's shoulder.

Shrugging Jorge puffed out a breath of air, "He doesn't like many people. Like we talked about before he's a bit huffy."

As the three others turned to look at him Ricky almost slipped off the sofa in hysterical laughter, "A bit..."

"Is he ok?" With wide eyes Millie watched Ricky wipe tears from his eyes.

"A bit fucking huffy... That's fucking brilliant."

As Jorge joined Ricky in the realms of being lost to laughter Sophie chuckled and Millie watched them; her dark brown eyes wide and her mouth slightly open, "Are they ok?"

"Huffy," Through panting gasps Ricky wipes his eyes and shook his head, "Calling Chicho huffy is a bit like calling that sofa a bit red. Or like calling Marquez a bit annoying. A bit huffy."

Putting his hand on Sophie's leg Jorge shook his head, "Don't worry about my father. He doesn't like many people. He'll get to like you."

"I'll take your word for it," Shaking her head Sophie chuckled, "Come to think of it I don't think my father would like you much either so we're even at least."

Chuckling loud Millie nodded, "You'd be getting a "get your grubby hands off my daughter" stare for sure."

"That'll be fun when they both meet then," Chuckling again for a second Ricky stopped when another awkward pause descended, "What? Fuck! What did I say wrong now?"

Smiling warmly Sophie shook her head, "You didn't say anything wrong Ricky. I just hope that by 2025 I'll have won Chicho over!"

"2025?" Utterly confused Ricky looked at Jorge, who shrugged imperceptibly and looked at Sophie.  
Swallowing hard Sophie took Jorge's hand, "My father is in prison. He won't be around until 2025. Well maybe earlier depending on parole and things, but..... yeah..." Shrugging her voice tailed off.

"Ah, sorry."

Waving a hand Sophie smiled, "No, don't be sorry. You weren't to know."

Briefly looking at Jorge for reassurance Sophie turned back to Ricky and he joined Millie and Jorge in the ranks of those trusted with the sordid story of her father.

*

Padding into the kitchen in her tattered old PJ's, the one thing she was going to kill Millie for, Sophie smiled warmly at Ricky, "Just getting a glass of water."  
"Sorry if I made things awkward. You know with the thing about your Dad."

Shaking her head Sophie flicked on the tap and jumped at the power of the water, "One of these days I'll remember that!" Chuckling she filled her glass, turned the tap off and turned back to Ricky, "You didn't make things awkward. You weren't to know."

"I just hope you didn't feel obliged to tell me."

Opening her arms for a hug Sophie giggled at the way Ricky shuffled over to her, "I didn't. I trust you to know."

"I'm glad," Wrapping his arms around her Ricky smiled with relief.

"Something I need to know?"

Moving away from Ricky Sophie laughed at the sight of Jorge in his boxers, hands on hips and mock frowning.

"We're having an affair," With his hand over his heart and his head shaking Ricky wasn't quite able to hide his smirk.

Shaking his head as he took the last of his vitamins Jorge put on his best wounded voice, "After everything I've done for you...."

The three of them dissolved into laughter when Millie's voice screamed down from one of the spare bedroom.

"SORT IT OUT WITH A THREESOME!!"

*

Rolling onto her side, her voice laced with sleep, Sophie smiled, "Haven't we talked about the creepiness of watching someone sleep?"

"You're not sleeping," A teasing tone in his voice Jorge pressed his lips to Sophie's forehead, smiling as she shuffled closer to him.

"I was... What time is it?"

"About 10am"

"Shouldn't you be lifting weights or running on some grass or something?" Opening one eye Sophie smirked at Jorge rolling his eyes.

"Running on some grass? You mean 'shouldn't you be carrying out your intensive and extensive training regime' yes?"

"That too..." Chuckling as Jorge huffed and got out of bed Sophie rolled back onto her back.

Hauling the duvet off the bed making Sophie curse at him Jorge raised an eyebrow, "I plan on lifting some weight."

"You do?" Squealing as Jorge grabbed her ankles, pulled her down the bed and lifted her over his shoulder Sophie totally forgot that there were other people in the apartment, "Put me down you idiot!"

Moving into the bathroom Jorge merely chuckled at Sophie's hands ineffectually batting at his back and arse as he reached up and flicked on the shower. Setting her down under the spray of warm water, "See, weight lifting."

"Are you calling me heavy Lorenzo?" Moving her head to let the water cascade onto her neck, slightly stiff because she still wasn't used to sleeping with her head on someone's arm, Sophie glowered at him.

Shaking his head Jorge stepped forward until Sophie's back was pressed against the cool tiled wall, "Not at all."

Pressing their mouths together their kiss was the opposite from the night before. What had been soft and exploratory then become hard, needy and now. Jorge heard himself moan as her sharp nip worried his lip and loved the sound of her when his hands roamed her body stroking, pulling and scratching.

"I think," Pulling Sophie's arms around his neck and using his strength to lift her until her legs were wrapped around his waist Jorge smirked as he used one hand to adjust himself ready to press into her as she slipped down slightly, "You are just the right weight perfectly."

*

Wandering into the lounge, looking remarkably different in casual jeans, a t-shirt, no make up and her hair loose and messy, Millie flopped onto the sofa opposite Ricky, "Are they always like that?"

"Pretty much," Laughing at the occasional noises that could be overheard from Jorge's ensuite Ricky turned up the tv, "I think they've forgotten they're not alone this time."

Wrinkling her nose Millie mock vomited, "That's disgusting."

"I'm sure that's what the people in the next tent thought the night took Pol home with you...."

Laughing loudly without any hint of shame, which Ricky was pleased with because he'd kind of said it before he thought about it, Millie chucked a cushion at him, "Cheeky fucker. If your girlfriend is mousey quiet when you are at it then you are doing it wrong my boy!"

"Doing what wrong?"

Having long since done away with trivial things like knocking Ricky barely batted an eyelid when Aleix and Pol simply appeared in the room. Very few people pressed the gate buzzer; even the local pizza parlour knew the code, and even fewer knocked on the door.

"FUCK! OH FUCK!"

At the sound of Sophie's shriek Pol's eyes widened and Aleix laughed.

Giggling Millie pointed, "That!"

*

"You really didn't have to do all of this."

Looking around the room, which had been cleared of anything too valuable, too sentimental or had been deemed by Millie to be "too Jorge" Sophie swallowed down the lump in her throat.

"I know," Wrapping his arms around Sophie's waist from behind Jorge pressed a soft kiss to her neck earning a giggle from Pol (which earned him one of Jorge's glares in return).  
Coming into the room with a few balloons Millie was revelling in her position of party host, "Those bikes...."

"Those bikes are bikes I won the title on and they do not move...." Glaring at Millie he had to remind himself that she was the host for good reason.

Shaking her head Millie cackled, "Easy tiger! All I was going to say is that those bikes are very distinguishable, we need to make sure they don't appear in any photos."

"Ah, yeah. True," Feeling a bit bad Jorge shrugged.

Millie had methodically moved pretty much every memento he owned into his garage. He understood it entirely, but it did make the place look rather odd. Covering his red sofa with a throw from one of the spare rooms and putting away the rug she hadn't rested until she was absolutely sure than a photograph wouldn't accidentally give away the fact that Sophie's birthday was being celebrated in Jorge's apartment.

"Right you," Pulling Sophie away from Jorge Millie poked her tongue out at his sigh, "We need to go and beautify ourselves."

"Sophie is already beautiful!" Shouting after the girls Jorge cursed silently before turning back into the room to face Ricky, Aleix and Pol, "What?"

"Sophie is already beautiful?"

Ricky had barely finished his sentence before Jorge flushed bright red and the three boys laughed heartily.

"Fuck off."

"Love you Sophie."

"Love you too Jorge-y."

"Oh Jorge, Jorge...."

"Fuck off the lot of you."

Flopping down onto the sofa Jorge flicked his middle finger at Pol, who was the main culprit in teasing, and sighed, "This place doesn't even look like our house any more."

"It has a woman's touch. Mama G always said it needed that..." Looking around Ricky sighed, "Just promise me you won't let her get rid of the X-Box."

Gasping in mock horror Jorge gave his sternest look, "That will never happen! I'll never let Millie get rid of that!"

As the four of them chuckled with laughter Aleix made them all jump, "WAIT!"

"Seriously bro stop fucking doing that!" Letting out a deep breath Pol kicked Aleix.

Shaking his head at Jorge Aleix's smirk was wider than any Jorge had ever sported, "You won't let Millie get rid of the X-Box?"

"Yeah?" Confused Jorge tried to work out where Aleix was going.

"Not, 'I won't let anyone get rid of the X-Box'?"

As the other three chuckled at his accidental admittance that Sophie probably could make him get rid of it Jorge simply flicked the finger once more, "I'm going to get changed for the party."


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last part of Sophie's birthday. Apologies for the slight delay - had no internet earlier!

"Happy birthday to ya... Happy birthday! Happy birthday to ya!"

"Don't give up the day job Calvin," Laughing as she greeted Cal with a hug Sophie was getting more and more surprised by what Millie and Jorge had pulled off.

"You drive for fucking hours to her party and she just slags you off. Fucking charming.... I'm Cal," Extending his hand Cal laughed loudly at Sophie's rolling eyes.

Shaking the hand and welcoming him to not her house Millie smiled, "Millie."

"Ah, I've heard about you," Protecting his neck with his hands Cal shuffled past the giggling girls and headed for the drinks table that was covered in random soft drinks and a copious supply of energy drinks that Aleix was trying, and failing, to keep Pol away from.

"I can't believe you did all of this."

Basking in the praise for a moment Millie held her hands up, "I only got you here chick. Mr Spain over the did the rest."

"Mr Spain," Chuckling at the moniker Millie had given Jorge after spotting him flexing his muscles when he passed a mirror Sophie watched him from across the room. Dressed all in black, his shirt with the top two buttons open and his jeans those expensive ones that are brand new, but made to look battered (as opposed to her favourite battered jeans which just looked battered because they were at least 6 years old) he looked good. Chatting animatedly to Albert and Ricky he seemed relaxed and you'd have thought having Sophie and Millie take over his house was an everyday occurrence.

*

"What the actual fuck is that?" Looking between the cake and Ricky like a confused Labrador Jorge's eyes were dark and narrow.

Trying not to laugh, or show anything at all on his face, Ricky held out the candles and kept his voice as matter of fact as he could, "It's a cake."

"It is not just a cake, it's...." His voice spluttering he looked at Ricky with venom, "How can I give her that?"

Prodding the candles into the icing Ricky shrugged, "That's what happens when you order a birthday cake with no notice. You have to take what they have!"

"That was all they had? They had no other cakes?"

Still trying not to laugh at Jorge's reaction Ricky shrugged, "They had four choices. A Ben 10 cake, a Thomas the Tank Engine cake, a white horseshoe cake from a cancelled wedding that they could scrape the names off or this...."

"This is a fucking disaster," Running his fingers through his hair Jorge looked genuinely upset.

"Mate," With a friendly hand on his arm Ricky smiled warmly, "She's had a party she wasn't expecting, she's got your present and your surprise to come. This time tomorrow she won't even remember the cake. Just that Ducati tried to ruin her birthday and you wouldn't let them."

"You think?" Looking at the cake Jorge shook his head softly.

Holding out a lighter acquired from Millie Ricky nodded, "Yes I think. Just light the candles."

*

"Happy birthday toooooo yoooooouuuuu!"

Laughing at the enthusiastic singing, well at Cal and Pol mainly, Sophie held back her hair and blew out the candles.

"Speeeeeeeech!"

Blushing bright red Sophie mock-glared, "Piss off Cal!"

"Speech, speech, speech," Joined by Pol, and then Ricky and even Albert who seemed to have come to life after a couple of Millie's honestly not that strong cocktails Cal clapped and whooped until Sophie held up her hands.

"Okay, okay, okay," Shaking her head and blushing even redder Sophie shrugged, "I don't really know what to say except thank you. Thank you to all of you for coming along. Thank you to Ricky and Pol and Aleix for helping these two organise this. Mostly thank you to those two for being sneaky and devious enough to pull this off."

As Sophie gave Millie a warm hug and then moved onto Jorge she flicked her middle finger behind her back at Cal and Pol's smooching noises.

"Presents!" Clapping her hands and jumping up and down like an excited child Millie grabbed the pink bag she'd put on the table and held it out to Sophie.

Picking the tissue wrapped gift out of the bag Sophie started to laugh as soon as the paper parted, "Thanks Mills," Holding up the copy of 'Spanish for Dummies' she wrapped her friend in a warm hug chuckling.

"Erm, this is a bit awkward," Shifting from foot-to-foot Ricky looked at Pol and Aleix who shrugged, "Sorry..." Holding out a present in shiny silver paper, so badly wrapped that Aleix's girlfriend looked appalled and kicked both her boyfriend and his brother, Ricky looked torn between laughter and worry.

"Ha! Now I've no excuse!" Putting the torn wrapping in the bin Sophie made the room laugh by holding up another copy of 'Spanish for Dummies'.

Holding out a small, beautifully wrapped box Jorge smiled, "Happy birthday."

"Thank you," Peeling off the tape that had been carefully applied by the shop assistant Sophie opened the gold paper and discovered a black velvet box. Pausing to bin the paper she smiled at Jorge who'd moved to her side, his hand in its natural resting place on her back.

"Is that a ring? Is he proposing?" Whispering to Aleix Pol earned himself another kick from Laura, which in turn earned him a funny look from everyone else when he yelped, "Cramp...."

Opening the lid of the box Sophie bit her lip and smiled, "It's beautiful," Ignoring the hoots of laughter, which turned to mock vomiting noises from everyone else she pulled Jorge into a warm kiss, "Thank you."

"You are very welcome," Lifting the white gold necklace from the box Jorge placed it around Sophie's neck and fiddled with the clip, "Why are these things always so awkward?"

"Put a lot of necklaces on girls do you?"

Laughing, mostly because he knew he'd asked for that, Jorge finally mastered the fastening and pulled Sophie back into his arms, "Very funny... Do you like it?"

"I love it," Pressing her fingers to the small heart made up of emeralds and diamonds, "You know if I didn't know any better I'd say the emeralds had a significance."

Smiling, but shrugging Jorge put both his arms around Sophie's waist, "Significance? Just as well you know better then isn't it?"

"It is."

"It is."

"KARAOKE!!!"

Stepping apart so not to get bowled over by Pol and Millie diving for the microphone Sophie laughed, "You have no idea what you've started getting those two into the same room again!"

*

"No way."

"Just hear me out."

"No, it's not happening."

Standing out on the balcony Sophie had her arms folded and she was biting her lip. Standing opposite her Jorge's hands were on his waist and his face full of stress.

"It'll be great. You love F1 and Monaco is amazing...."

"Yes, and the memories will keep me from starvation when I get sacked I'm sure..."

Fuming at Jorge's stupidity Sophie turned and looked out at the view, mostly just twinkling lights, darkness and the occasional set of car headlights. Wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his head on her shoulder Jorge sighed softly.

"No-one will see you. You'll be with Eleonora when the cameras are about, which is way less than you think actually. We'll be flying on a private plane and staying on Max's boat. It'll be amazing."

"It'd be amazingly stupid. Jorge, it's a lovely idea, but it's just not possible."

Pressing a soft kiss to her neck Jorge smiled onto her skin, "It really is. We can just blend into the crowd. Have a weekend having fun, doing something we want and spending time in an amazing place."

"If Ducati found out..."

Standing straighter Jorge sighed, "If Ducati find out and sack you I'll pay you a year's wage until you find another job."

"Jorge! You can't pay me to come with you..."

Stepping back, his voice laced with frustration and annoyance Jorge sighed again, "Why not? Why can I not take the person I want to take on the trip I want to go on and pay for the consequences if they happen?"

"Jorge?"

"You won't even think about it?"

Turning to face him Sophie instantly wished she hadn't, the smiley smirking face he'd been wearing all night was gone and in its place was a pissed off and sad look.

"If they find out..." Shaking her head softly Sophie's voice was torn.

"If they find out we could deal with that... Couldn't we?"

*

"Did you enjoy your party?"

Curling towards him, her head thumping and her stomach feeling decidedly dodgy, Sophie pulled the sleeves of her hoodie over her hands, "A bit too much I think."

"It was good to see you enjoying yourself," Wrapping an arm around her shoulder Jorge pulled her closer.

"You too. Although we didn't enjoy ourselves as much as Millie and Pol," Laughing softly Sophie laughed harder at Jorge's frown.

"That was out of order," A dark look on his face Jorge shook his head.

"You did say that."

"In my bed..." I will never get the sight of..." Waving his hands Jorge shuddered, "I know she is your friend, but I did not need to see that much of Millie!"

Laughing heartily Sophie cuddled up to him, "At least Pol changed the sheets...."

"I'll still kick his arse if he does that again. Ever. I mean, what was the need for that, there were plenty of other beds!"

"Maybe they enjoyed the thrill of risking getting cau.... oh, please tell him to stop doing that," Clamping her hand over her mouth Sophie breathed herself through the wave of nausea.

Laughing softly Jorge kissed her head, "I'm afraid the pilot has to turn sometimes, it's called flying...."

"It's evil," Snuggling into the seat and Jorge's shoulder Sophie sulked as he laughed.

*

Tugging on Jorge's sleeve Sophie's voice was a terrified whisper, "That's Max Biaggi...."

"I know....." Laughing softly Jorge waved to his friend.

Dropping her voice to a hiss Sophie's eyes got wider as Max and his partner walked towards them, "What are you doing?"

"Hey!" Enveloping Jorge in a bear hug the two men chatted animatedly in Italian for a few moments, "And this must be Sophie.... I have heard a lot about you."

Allowing Max to take, and kiss, her hand Sophie was sure she was as red as a pillar box, "Hi."

"This is Eleonora."

Exchanging pleasantries and introductions Sophie was coiled like a spring as they walked through the airport, just waiting for the photographers to appear.

After a moment of chatting with Max in Italian Eleonora caught Sophie's arm, "Come this way. We'll meet the superstars in the car."

"Okay," Her voice a squeak Sophie looked to Jorge a few times for reassurance as she was lead away by the Italian, but he was busy chatting, hands flowing in animation, with Max.

"Relax it'll all be fine."

*

Resting her head back on the cushion, the sun washing over her face, Sophie smiled as Jorge sat next to her, "You ok?"

"I'm ok, it's all just a bit surreal."

Sitting back next to her, sunning himself, Jorge seemed happy and relaxed, "You seemed to get on well with Eleonora?"

"She seems nice."

"She is. Tough lady though."

"Really?"

Laughing Jorge nodded, "Oh yes. She needs to be tough to keep Max in line!"

"I'm still scared," Looking up at him she relaxed slightly under his smile.

Stroking a strand of hair from her face his voice was a perfect mix of concern and soft, "I know, but like I said. If the worst happens we will sort it."

Pressing his mouth onto Sophie's Jorge relished the chance to be able to kiss her in the open. To hear boats in the background and people laughing and chatting, but not needing to dive behind a truck or walk past each other. Swiping his tongue onto her bottom lip he laughed at her soft moan as his hands pulled her closer as hers tangled in his hair.

"Ah sorry, sorry!"

Laughing Jorge turned to Max, "No worries."

"I did not mean to interrupt."

Straightening her top Sophie sat up, leaning close to Jorge and blushing, "Sorry."

"Ah no, no," Wagging his finger Max sat down, "Do you know how long we wait for 'im to find a nice girl?"

"Don't you start! My Mama and Ricky have already embarrassed me enough."

"You have met Mama Guerrero?"

Nodding Sophie giggled Max's shocked face, "At his birthday meal in Jerez."

"Ah," Nodding sagely Max smirked at Jorge, "I see..."

"Shut up," Giving a warning glower Jorge laughed softly.

"I'm going to get some water, does anyone want anything?"

"No thank you. Have the champagne it is wonderful!"

Laughing at Max's over exaggerated sip of drink Sophie went indoors, giving Max the chance to stare at Jorge.

"What?"

"She has met your Mama?" Patting Jorge's leg hard Max's smile was wide, "I was beginning to wonder if you'd ever find a girl!"

Rolling his eyes Jorge flicked his middle finger, "Piss off."

"You like her?"

"No, I regularly bring people I don't like to Monaco..."

"She is not the first girl you bring on board my boat Jorge..."

Looking uncomfortable Jorge shifted in his seat, "She... She doesn't..."

"I know, I know. She doesn't know the groupies were here first. Neither does Eleonora. Well they probably both do, but they would never say it and we would never admit... She is the first girl you have brought here in the daylight...."

"Why does everyone feel the need to bully me into saying I like her? I like her! That's why I brought her," Laughing Jorge shook his head, "You'd think I was a sad case who'd never had a woman!"

"You are a sad case who has never had a woman!"

"Fuck off!"

"Don't fight it. When it happens it happens. Even the best of us get tamed sometime..."

Looking through the glass door to where Eleonora and Sophie were chatting animatedly Jorge sighed, "Why did it have to be so complicated?"

"It is not."

"It is, did you not hear everything I said about Ducati?"

Waving his hand as if Jorge's concerns were a bothersome insect Max huffed, "Ducati? How long are Ducati going to be an issue for?"

"I don't follow?" Taking a sip of water Jorge pulled one of his legs under him to face Max better, "They are a problem for as long as Sophie works for them."

"And realistically how long is that going to be?"

"Well..."

Waving his hand again Max shook his head, "Is she going to work for Ducati when you are living together? When you are married? When she has a belly full of baby Lorenzo?"

"Well no, probably not but...."

"But but but... Look at you Jorge. You are in Monaco, on my boat with a girl! A girl you organised a surprise party for. A girl you already introduced to your Mama.... Ducati are only going to be a problem for a very short time. If they were going to be a real problem she would not be here now!"

*

"That was amazing," Putting down her cutlery Sophie folded her napkin, "Thank you."

Smiling warming at the young woman she already liked Eleonora nodded toward the kitchen, "You are very welcome. Your tip about the soy sauce was perfect!"

Laughing as she got up Sophie started to gather together the plates before she realised what she was doing, "Sorry. I... It's just normal...."

"Hey you want to come on my boat and tidy up you are always welcome!" Laughing hard Max had the ability to instantly calm Sophie's mortification.

Kicking Jorge lightly she laughed, "Come on you, grab the glasses."

"There are staff!"

"Just for that you can take the plates as well," Sitting back down Sophie mock-glared at Jorge until he sighed and got up to clear the table.

Still chuckling Max also stood up, "I will get more drinks."

"Can I ask you something?" Putting down her wine glass Eleonora smiled softly at Sophie.

"Of course."

"Why the sneaking and hiding?"  
Frowning Sophie took a sip of wine before answering, "Because of my job. Ducati say I can't be with Jorge and work for them. Well, no, they implied it... Heavily."

"I still don't get it?"

"Well I don't want to lose my job."

"Why not?"

Confused Sophie screwed up her nose, "Because if I have no job I can't pay my rent or bills..."

"Have Yamaha given Jorge a pay cut?"

"No, but..."

"Sophie, Max and I played games when we met. I pretended I wasn't interested, he pretended he wasn't interested, we both pretended it was casual..... By the time we realised we were being stupid we lost time. Time we could have had together..."

"We've only been together a couple of months. Not even that when you consider we had a huge fight and I said I hated him..."

"When you know you know. Look at it this way, if you break up with Jorge will you still want to work in MotoGP, see him around the paddock, in the airport, see him with another woman?"

Her voice low and quiet Sophie shook her head, "Probably not, no."

"So, I ask again, why the hiding?"

*

Curling up against Jorge's side Sophie smiled, "That was amazing."

"What was?" Resting his head on hers Jorge's arms were tightly wrapped around her, almost pulling her onto his lap.

"Everything. Monaco, F1, the boat, especially the boat, the food, the company.... Being with you for the whole weekend...."

Kissing the side of her forehead Jorge smiled, "Especially the boat?"

"Yes," Laughing softly Sophie's voice was full of happiness and she was super relaxed, "The boat was amazing. Being able to kiss you out in the open, sitting on the waves eating dinner, making fun use of the cabin..."

Nodding Jorge smirked, "Fun use of the cabin was fun."

"Lots of fun."

"Lots and lots of fun."

Drawing Jorge into a soft kiss Sophie tangled her fingers into his hair, relaxing into the soft dance their tongues played. Pulling away she rested her forehead on his, "Jorge?"

"What?"

"I'm going to tell Ducati."

Sitting up Jorge frowned in confusion, "What?"

"I'm telling Ducati. About you."

"Why?"

"Because I want too. I want to tell them, fuck I want to tell everyone, but mostly I want to tell them."

Fighting back the smile because he also wanted to tell everyone Jorge kissed her head, "Why now?"

"I don't want to go back to hiding."

"If they sack you?"

"Well then you'll just have to put up with me in your apartment more," Tilting her head Sophie smiled nervously, "That ok with you?"

"No, no I think the idea of being able to kiss you and hug you, talk to the woman I love in public is an appalling idea and I'd much rather it stayed secret and limited our time together some more.... What do you think?!"

Laughing Sophie shook her head, "You are mad. All those bumps to the head have damaged your brain..."

"You sure about this?"

"Yes. Eleonora said something and it made sense. Lots of sense."

"What did she say?"

"You don't need to know. You just need to know I'm going to tell them."

Smiling wide Jorge kissed her softly, "Soph.... I.... I'm not very good with words sometimes."

"That's ok," Kissing him back even softer Sophie smiled, "I love you too... Although I do have one thing to say...."

Concerned Jorge frowned, "What?"

"No Barbie cakes ever again..."

Chuckling hard Jorge kissed her head, "I promise."


	22. Chapter 22

Walking down the paddock Sophie squealed when two strong hands grabbed her and pulled her between two trailers.

"Ssh it's me..."

Slapping his arm Sophie put her hand on her chest, "You nearly have me heart failure you idiot!"

"Sorry," Laughing softly Jorge pressed her up against the truck and pressed their mouths together; flickering his tongue against her bottom lip.

Resting her head against the cool metal Sophie smiled, "You don't sound very sorry."

"I'm not..." Smirking Jorge pulled Sophie tight to his chest and drew her into a warm kiss full of lips, tongue and feelings.

Pulling away Sophie pressed her palms onto his chest, "I have work to do."

"Can't you spare me five minutes?" 

Laughing Sophie shook her head, "The petted lip doesn't suit you."

"I want to see you," Oblivious to the figure at the end of the trailers watching them Jorge pressed his mouth to Sophie's neck.

Pushing him away firmly Sophie straightened down her shirt and skirt, "You'll see me tomorrow night, at my apartment, and on Monday morning before I have to leave..."

"Stay with me tonight.... In fact tell Ducati today and then you can stay with me all weekend," Attempting to catch her waist Jorge huffed when she dodged out of his way.

"Stop it, Paolo is in an awful mood. I'm not telling him today. I'll call you later. Get to the press conference before someone notices you are missing."

Giving a quick kiss on the lips before she walked away Sophie also missed the figure at the end of the trailers shifting from view.

*

"Sophie!"

Walking to the car park Sophie stopped and turned at the sudden voice, her face a picture of confusion, "Oh, hello."

"We need to have a chat."

Looking lost Sophie tried to stay super polite, "We do?"

"Yes we do. Shall we?" 

Nodding, still utterly confused, Sophie walked over the to the bench, "Is everything ok? Jorge is ok?"

"Jorge is fine. For now anyway."

"For now?" Putting her bag down Sophie took a breath, "Look Mr Lorenzo I don't know what..."

"I know."

"You know?"

"Yes. I know," With eyes that could pierce stone Chicho glowered at Sophie.

Smiling politely Sophie shrugged, "I assumed that you, and Maria, sort of knew after his birthday meal to be honest."

"Not that."

Scrunching her forehead Sophie was lost again, "Not that?"

"No. Not that."

Putting her PR smile in place Sophie shook her head, "If it's not that then I have no idea what you know, Mr Lorenzo."

"No?" With an edge of sarcasm combining with his gruff accent Chicho's question was sharp and made Sophie nervous.

"No, I have no idea."

"My son," Taking two sheets of paper from his pocket Chicho looked at Sophie; his eyes burning into her skull, "Is a very wealthy young man."

"I'm aware of that."

"It is my job as his father to protect him."

"Right," Shifting uncomfortably Sophie didn't know what to say or where to look.

"Sometimes that means I have to protect him from people he thinks will be good for him."

"Ok, this conversation is not happening," Standing up Sophie was shocked by the hand on her arm.

"Did you really think we wouldn't check you? Make sure that our son was not going to be.... scammed... by someone?" With anger in his voice Chicho stood up, still holding on to Sophie's arm, "You tell him you want to keep your job with Ducati. You end it and these," Holding up the papers in his hand Chicho's face was red and enraged, "Will disappear... If you do not then I will have to show Jorge. And Ducati. And everyone in the paddock. People should know. They should be able to protect themselves. I will protect my son. Even if he hates me for it, it would be a shame if he were to lose us both at the same time, but I cannot put my wish to be close to him before what is best for him."

Totally confused Sophie looked at the papers in Chicho's hand, her voice dropped low and quiet, "Protect him from what. He doesn't need protecting from me?"

"I am sure your father's colleagues, your colleagues, believed the same.

As if hit by a baseball bat to the stomach Sophie sat back down on the bench, her lungs burning from lack of oxygen.

"You finish it, Sophie. Or else I will."

Walking away Chicho left Sophie sitting on the bench; her breathing fast and her eyes stinging with tears.

"Sophie! What did big foot want?"

"Eh, what?" Standing up Sophie looked almost right through Ricky, watching Chicho's back getting further away.

"Grumpy chops. What did he want? Are you ok?"

"What?" Shaking her head Sophie plastered on her PR smile, "Oh he didn't want anything. I need to go."

Dashing to her car it was a miracle Sophie made it to the factory to collect the guests in one piece because she had no memory of the journey at all.

*

"He's hiding time," Shaking his head Jorge chucked the telemetry sheets down on the table.

Handing him a bottle of water Ricky shrugged, "Maybe he's not. Maybe you are closer this weekend?"

"He is, I know it," Taking a drink and sighing Jorge rested his head back on the sofa, "Maybe I should retire. Move to France and run a pig farm."

Frowning Ricky sat opposite him, "Do they have pig farms in France?"

"Don't know. They don't have any Marc fucking Marquez's though."

Smirking Ricky laughed, "You'll get him mate. You know you will once you've got the wheels under you.... Anyway, since I haven't actually seen you for more than five minutes since   
I got here, how was Monaco?"

"Yeah, it was good," Unable to hide the smile Jorge laughed at Ricky's raised eyebrow, "Ok it was more than good."

"Glad to hear it."

"She's telling Ducati," With a smile of something akin to pride on his place Jorge fiddled with the lid of the bottle, "Not today because Paolo is in a mood, but she's going to tell them."

Surprised, Ricky whistled, "Big step."

"Yeah."

"And if they sack her?"

"If they sack her she'll come and stay with me. Something Eleonora said made her decide."

"What did she say?"

Shrugging Jorge laughed, "No idea."

"Well I'm glad she did. I seen Sophie earlier actually," Frowning Ricky paused for a moment, "She was talking to your father."

His eyebrows shooting up Jorge was instantly on edge, "My father? My father who hates her? Who thinks she's the worst thing to ever happened to me?"

"Yeah. They were on a bench in the car park."

Dropping his head onto the table Jorge practically growled, "If he ruins this for me....."

*

@lilmissmillie Watching MotoGP on the tv and wishing I was there.....

@rickycardus88 When is your next visit? I'm sure certain people will look forward to it ;)

@lilmissmillie No idea what you mean..... No plans yet @sophieducatipr hasn't invited me yet *sniff*

@rickycardus88 I'm sure you don't ;) Aww I'm sure she will soon!

.

@lilmissmillie DM In fact Miss Kinlan not only have I not been invited but you haven't filled me in on Monaco *waggy finger*

@sophieducatipr DM Well that will be because I am working. I do have a job to do...

@lilmissmillie DM And we've obviously got our crabby pants on today. What's up?

@sophieducatipr DM Why does anything have to be up? I'm busy & don't have time to play silly games on here with you & Ricky

@sophieducatipr DM If you want to come & visit then come & visit. You know you don't have to wait for an invitation

@sophieducatipr DM Oh, and I hope you & Pol didn't get up to any more antics in Jorge's bed while we were away. That was rude & disrespectful

@lilmissmillie DM It was a bit of fun Soph.... What's going on?

@sophieducatipr DM Well it was a bit of fun that didn't involve you dealing with the consequences. That was left to me. Again. As always.

@lilmissmillie DM When you want to talk about what's bothering you call me x

@sophieducatipr DM I'm just sick of being the one that gets left to deal with things

*

@lilmissmillie DM Has anything happened between Sophie & Jorge?

@rickycardus88 DM Quite a lot I'd imagine ;) Why?

@lilmissmillie DM She's really snappy. Wondered if something had happened?

@rickycardus88 DM Not that I know of but shall find out.

@lilmissmillie DM Thanks

Putting his phone aside Ricky leaned his head over the back of the sofa to where Jorge was pouring over data sheets again, "You seeing Sophie tonight?"

"No," Frowning Jorge didn't even look up, "I asked her to come for dinner and she said she's too busy."

Contemplating his next move Ricky shrugged nonchalantly, "Is she staying here tonight? Or you at hers?"

"Nope. She can't stay here as she hasn't told them yet and I can't stay at hers because if I get caught in traffic then Lin and Wilco will kill me. Why do you ask?"

Putting on his best cheeky face Ricky smiled, "Just wondered if I needed my ear plugs or not."

Throwing a pen at his friend Jorge laughed as Ricky pondered his next move.

*

@polespagaro DM Why do you want to be here? ;)

@lilmissmillie DM To see all the clever riders who can stay on their bikes....

@polespagaro DM Ouch! You wound me!

@lilmissmillie DM Makes up for the fact I have your fingerprints on my hips then

@polespagaro DM Oops... I'll be more gentle next time ;)

@lilmissmillie DM Next time? #confident

@polespagaro DM You like me. I like you. The sex is good. #noreasontosayno

@lilmissmillie DM Don't confuse the fact that I like fucking you with liking you

@polespagaro DM Blunt.....

@lilmissmillie DM I told you the first night I met you. There are two things I don't do - bullshit and relationships

@polespagaro DM I remember nothing of what you said other than 'why are we still here when you could be buried balls deep inside me?'

@lilmissmillie DM It was a good question

@polespagaro DM It was a very good question. Btw Jorge is still glaring at me lots...

@lilmissmillie DM You shouldn't have made such a mess in his bed then ;)

@polespagaro DM Jajaja! If he finds out about Saturday I'm a dead man!

@lilmissmillie DM Best behave and no-one will tell him then ;)

@polespagaro DM Someone once told me behaving is for the dead and boring.... 

@lilmissmillie DM Wise person ;) Skype? I have one hour and no clothes on....

*

@lorenzo99 DM You could stay with me... We could get away with that. x

@sophieducatipr DM I'm not risking Paolo finding out from a photograph of me sneaking out

@lorenzo99 DM We managed last time.... I miss you. x

@sophieducatipr DM We managed because I climbed out a window. Something you said you respected me too much to do again. That changed?

@lorenzo99 DM Of course not. I just miss you. This isn't easy. x

@sophieducatipr DM And obviously it's a walk in the park for me.....

@lorenzo99 DM I didn't say that! Are you ok? x

@sophieducatipr DM I'm fine! I'm up to my eyes in work & everyone is complaining that I'm not making time for them. I'm just busy

@lorenzo99 DM I'll leave you in peace then.

@sophieducatipr DM Thank you

Throwing his phone down on the sofa Jorge sighed loudly and flopped onto it. Looking up from their FIFA game Aleix and Ricky shared a glance before Ricky looked at Jorge, "What's up?"

"I think I've had a fight with Sophie."

"You think? Pausing the game Ricky turned to face his sulking friend.

"I wanted her to stay tonight and she thought I meant she should do the window thing again."

"What window thing?" Unheard arriving back Chicho was standing with a quizzical look on his face.

Shaking his head Jorge smiled weakly, "Nothing. Does not matter Papa."

"Obviously it does. What is wrong?" Sitting next to his son Chicho was the picture of concern; which raised Ricky's suspicion.

Looking his father straight in the face Jorge was unapologetic, "I wanted Sophie to come around, but she can't."

"Well," As Jorge braced himself for a blasting Chicho smiled, "If she is busy, she is busy. It is Ducati's home race...."

Totally caught off guard by the tone Jorge stuttered, "I.. suppose."

"I saw her earlier, she had armfuls of paperwork. I'm sure that is all it is," Patting Jorge's leg Chicho got back up and walked away.

"That was weird," Shaking his head Aleix picked up his game controller, "It scares me when he's nice."

Watching Jorge pick up his phone and try a dozen times to compose a message to Sophie Ricky nodded, "Me too."

*

@lilmissmillie DM Ok what happened in Monaco?

@rickycardus88 DM ????????

@lilmissmillie DM She just said 'I'm just thinking it through. It is a lot to risk everything'

@rickycardus88 DM He said it went really well & she was going to tell Ducati....

@lilmissmillie DM Are you sure he's not just not telling you? Coz she's not happy?

@rickycardus88 DM I'm sure. Everyone has commented on how chilled he has been all week.

@lilmissmillie DM Something has happened. What do we do?

@rickycardus88 DM Leave it with me

*

Finally in her pyjamas and sat on the sofa eating ice cream from the tub Sophie sighed as another beep signalled another message on her phone from Jorge. Scrolling through them tears pricked at the corner of her eyes as it became obvious he'd realised something was wrong; for someone supposedly cold and detached he was super quick to pick on the moods of others. Scrolling up a step too far she came to the photo he'd sent her that instantly launched her back to Monaco.

"Smile," Moving his phone Jorge tried to get the angle right.

Throwing her hand over her face Sophie groaned, "Don't you dare."

"Why not?" Smiling down at her Jorge's eyes raked over her. Lying on the bed, gently rocked by the water, as they enjoyed the last hours of peace before flying back to Switzerland after a fantastic weekend Sophie was only wearing Jorge's t-shirt.

Wriggling closer to him Sophie frowned, "No make up, not brushed my hair..."

Her voice lost as his mouth clamped onto hers she heard, but ignored the click of the camera on his phone as his tongue pressed into her mouth. 

Shaking her head, refusing to think about the rest of that morning, Sophie sighed as she trudged to her front door to answer the incessant knocking.

"Wha.... Ricky? What are you doing here?"

Shifting from foot to foot, still not sure he'd made the right decision, he smiled softly, "Can I come in?"


	23. Chapter 23

Pulling the brim of the cap lower Sophie's eyes darted about. Feeling her tense Ricky squeezed her shoulder; his arm wrapped around her shoulder as her rested around his waist, "It'll be fine."

Darting through the line of motorhomes she froze as they caught sight of a trio clad in Ducati red. Spinning her to face him Ricky wrapped his arms around her, burying her face in his neck; shielding her from view until they passed.

Opening the motorhome door he prayed that he'd make the right call, "Hey."

"Where have you been?" Barely looking up from his game Jorge didn't notice the other person coming through the door with Ricky.

Shrugging off his jacket Ricky smiled, "Went for a walk."

"Why are you speaking Eng.... Hey..."

Taking off Ricky's hat and hoody Sophie smiled nervously as Jorge smiled and Chicho frowned, "Hey. I got finished earlier than I thought so.... I hope you don't mind me popping by."

"Of course not," Dropping a kiss onto Sophie's head he smiled, "It's good to see you."

Taking a deep breath Sophie smiled her best PR smile, "Hello Mr Lorenzo."

"Sophie."

"I have a meeting with Paolo and Luigi tomorrow morning before the morning briefing so we won't have to hide anything after that."

"Brilliant," With a warm smile Jorge pulled Sophie onto the sofa with him, arms wrapped around her.

Looking at Ricky for reassurance and then back at Chicho she smiled, "That is the only thing left to tell. Everyone else knows everything they need to know. No more hiding."

Frowning at the young woman who suddenly seemed more confident Chicho was puzzled. She seemed to be implying that Jorge knew, but he couldn't know. Could he?

*

"Why did you bring her here?"

After Jorge and Sophie had sloped off to Jorge's room there had been a tense silence in the lounge between Ricky and Chicho.

"Jorge wanted to see her."

"She is no good for him."

"I disagree."

Huffing loudly Chicho's voice was practically a hiss, "You have no idea. No idea at all you stupid boy."

"I know."

"You know nothing."

"I. Know."

Studying Ricky's face closely Chicho frowned, "What do you know?"

"I know that you tried to blackmail Sophie..."

Pursing his lips Chicho shrugged, "Not blackmail. Just said I will expose the truth. If it was not the truth she would not have worried."

"She worried because she doesn't want to cause a row between you and Jorge."

"Pfft she was worried I'd reveal the truth about her. There are things you don't know...."

"I know. I know and Jorge knows...."

"You don't know. Jorge cannot know. He would not be so stupid to get involved if he know."

"He knows. He just chose not to judge her on her father's actions.... Given people do that for him I guess he was pretty understanding."

"How dar...."

"He's happy. He's getting his arse handed to him on a plate on track, yet off track he's happy. Be happy for him."

"It won't last."

"Maybe not, but if you destroy this he will never forgive you," Getting off the sofa Ricky turned to the older man, "He's happy, don't ruin it for him."

*

On her back enjoying the feeling of Jorge's weight pressing on her in a way that was solid, warm and there, but thanks to him rest on his elbow not heavy Sophie moaned softly against his skin as his mouth sucked softly against her neck. Feeling his hand slip under her shirt she laughed softly and sat up on her elbow slightly, "Hey! You have a race in the morning."

"I've got 9, 10, 12, 14 hours and....27 minutes to recover," Smiling wickedly he latched his mouth onto her pulse point, his teeth grazing her skin in the way he knew would have her arch her back and moaning lightly.

Tangling her fingers in his hair, enjoying the fact it was slightly longer than normal, she tugged just hard enough to make him stop, "Behave..."

"Mean..." Moving back up Jorge laid on his side, close enough that their bodies were touching from chest to feet, and mock frowned as he ran a finger down her neck, "I have enough energy to have a little fun with you and race tomorrow..."

Smiling softly Sophie caught his hand and intertwined their fingers, "Just think of how much energy you'll have tomorrow night after a restful night tonight and a good race tomorrow...."

"Hmmm?" Raising an eyebrow Jorge bit his lip, "Tell me more."

Pulling him tighter to her Sophie wrapped an arm around his waist like a thin, warm blanket, "Well there will be just me and you, no overhearing ears in the lounge... Ducati will know so there will be no need to hide or sneak..... And my flight is not until 2pm which means I don't actually have to get out of bed until 9amish rather than the 6am start tomorrow...."

"I like the sound of that," Moving until he was on his back Jorge held out his right arm until Sophie moved and curled into his side with his arm moving around her back.

Resting her hand on his chest Sophie looked up at him, "I'm looking forward to not hiding. I'm not looking forward to telling Paolo, but I'm looking forward to not having to dress up in Ricky's clothes and hiding."

"That's a weird image!" Laughing hard Jorge yelped when Sophie kicked him, "Hey! I have a race tomorrow! No kicking!"

"Oh now it's important that you have a race tomorrow....."

Laughing softly Jorge dropped a kiss on her forehead, "How likely do you think it is that they'll sack you?"

"I've no idea," Sighing hard Sophie shrugged, "With the superbike thing they might need to keep me for a few weeks. That's my biggest worry."

"What is?"

"That they transfer me to the superbike team. If they decide that I either have to go or quit, they could think of it as a way to get rid of me without sacking me."

Suddenly concerned Jorge frowned, "If you get put on superbikes I'll never see you...."

"Exactly."

Looking down at her he bit his lip, "Would you quit?"

"Probably," Smiling softly at him, "I'm not sure if it's scarier that I'd quit or scarier that quitting doesn't seem scary."

Pressing their mouths together into a kiss full of warmth, but with no urgency, no need for more Jorge sighed lightly, "You know the really tiny selfish part of me thinks them sacking you wouldn't be awful."

"Jorge!" Slightly outraged Sophie glared at him, unmelted by the sheepish smile.

Shrugging Jorge's voice was quiet, "I'm not going to apologise for liking the idea of you living with me, going to bed like this, waking up like this...."

"I don't need to lose my job for that to happen..."

Tucking his hand under her top, enjoying the skin-to-skin contact between his palm and her back, he smiled, "I know. I'm a racer... If you keep your job those things will all be longer to come and I'll have to share you. If you lose it...."

"If we rush it it's more likely to go wrong..."

"It won't."

"Jorge...."

"It won't go wrong, no matter what."

Smiling, and trying to fight the instinct to tell him about his father's threat, Sophie pulling Jorge tighter to her, her mouth finding his and their tongues launching into an immediate tangle together.

*

Raising her hand to knock on the door of Paolo's office Sophie's hands were trembling. For a few seconds when she woke the morning had been bliss; curled in Jorge's arms she'd slept like a log, however a quick glance at the clock had sent her into a spin. She was running late, everywhere was going to be busier and it had taken Jorge almost 10 minutes to calm her down, tears spilling from her eyes in panic. In the end no-one had batted an eyelid at Pol coming to Jorge's motorhome and, thanks to the open Twitter flirting between Pol and 'Sophie's friend', no-one batted an eyelid at Sophie and Pol walking down to the paddock together.

"Come!"

Taking a deep breath she came to the realisation that her job was likely gone. Stepping through the door her shoulders were low and her fire had dulled slightly, she wanted to be polite and do the right thing, but she didn't have any hope that it would help her cause any, "Morning."

"Good morning Sophie. Is everything alright? I was surprised to receive your meeting request?" Despite being in the more senior position Luigi had always managed to stay the nice cop in he and Paolo's roles and the fact he was being so nice actually made Sophie feel worse.

Smiling genuinely she rested her hands on the back of the chair next to Luigi, deciding not to sit down, "I know race morning isn't the best time. I just wanted to speak to you both."

"Is this about Sepang because..."

"No, no Paolo it's not about Sepang.... You see the thing is..... Well.... When you asked me if I was in a relationship with Jorge I said no because I wasn't...."

Confused both Italians frowned and Luigi smiled softly, "Ok?"

"But now I am. In a relationship. With Jorge. Lorenzo."

"Now you are, but then you were not?" Raising a suspicious eyebrow Paolo looked unimpressed.

"I really wasn't. I only really met him properly at the Alpinestars thing," Blushing a little red as she remembered the lunch that had become so much more in her hotel room she stuttered slightly, "It's.... new."

Smiling warmly Luigi chuckled, "Sophie, you are not the first girl to fall for a rider and you will not be the last."

"I know. It's just. I know there were.... concerns.... but it really won't have an impact on my job. I love working here and I don't want to jeopardise that, I really don't, but... I didn't want to hide it. You... you took a chance on me when some wouldn't have done considering...."

Shaking his head Paolo shrugged, "That was never an issue for us. I always said so as long as you were honest."

"And I have been. It's not like I'm telling you because we're planning a magazine spread, I'm telling you because I don't want to hide it from you."

"If I see you in Yamaha branding at any point..." Sternfaced Paolo was almost glaring at her.

"You won't, I promise..." Grabbing onto the tiny bit of hope that seemed to being offered to her Sophie bit her lip.

"Even down to simple things such as his water bottle Sophie... Anything at all..."

"I'll be super careful I promise..."

"And if I catch you in a blue garage when you should be attending to duties in a red one," Furious, but having to give the young woman enough rope to hang herself employment wise Paolo shook his head, "There will be no warnings, one slip..."

"And I'm gone. I know..."

For a few moments the atmosphere was tense and silent until Luigi chuckled softly, "You could always try to use your influence to get him to come here.... It would make life easier all round..."

Laughing hard with relief Sophie wiped a tear from her eye, "I'll mention it over breakfast, " Her eyes flying wide open at the comment she hadn't meant to sound quite so, Sophie blushed bright red to the amusement of the two men, "I'm going to get back to work now!"

*

Walking down the paddock Sophie couldn't stop chuckling at her comment and with sheer relief about how things had gone. She was under no illusion that Paolo was livid, but thankfully with Luigi as his counterbalance she would be given a chance to keep her job.

"Some seems 'appy."

"Hello stranger. How are you?" Smiling warmly Sophie accepted the kiss on the cheek as they fell into step with each other.

"Mugello, you know 'ow it is."

"I remember it well. Pity about quali..."

"Yes I know. Of all the weekends to make a mistake!"

"You'll still get the loudest cheer no matter what."

"This is very true. So what were you laughing at?"

"I said something I didn't mean to in a meeting with Luigi and Paolo. It was one of those "did I actually just say that out loud?" moments."

"A team meeting at this time? Is Cal even out of bed yet?"

Chuckling again Sophie shook her head, "I doubt it. No I had a meeting with them this morning before the hullaballoo of race day begin."

"Everything ok?" With genuine concern the blue eyes looked at her.

"Well.... They didn't sack me so that was something."

"Why would they sack you?"

"I told them I was seeing a rider."

"You see lots of riders every day.... Oh.... you mean... seeing seeing.... ah.... anyone I know?"

"Is there anyone in this paddock that you don't know?"

"I suppose what I mean was," Frowning as he searched for the words he shrugged, "I hear about your dancing in Argentina with Scott......"

"The dancing or the punching?"

"Punching? Who is punching?"

"Jorge punched him...."

"Jorge punched Scott for dancing? Why would Jorge punch him.... Jorge? Jorge Jorge?"

"Yes Jorge Jorge...."

"Well I am not easily surprised Sophie, but you do it again."

Shrugging Sophie looked at him with a cheeky smile, "More surprising than Valentino Rossi having a girlfriend in his box at races on a regularly basis?"

Tilting his head from side to side Vale hooted with laughed, "I suppose not! I was beginning to wonder about Jorge you know, he spend so much time with Ricky and there were no girls...."

Slapping his arm Sophie's voice was full of amused outrage, "Valentino!" 

"Well you never know," Grinning wickedly Valentino's smile was as wide as his face.

"I'm sure people say the same about you and Uccio!"

"Uccio is married!"

"Everyone knows that is just a cover," Winking as she turned away Sophie laughed heartily, "Buona Fortuna!"

"Grazie!"

*

@sophieducatipr What a fab day! Love Mugello! Good luck to our boys @calcrutchlow, @andreadovizioso & @pirrorider!

.

@lorenzo99 DM Fab day? Do you still have a job?

@sophieducatipr DM I do have a job... I'm also not needed in Sepang....

.

@sophieducatipr Birthday plans back on. No @lilmissmillie :( Hope @lorenzo99 can fill the big shoes left behind!

@lilmissmillie He'll never make birthday pancakes like I can!

@lorenzo99 I'll try my best....

@rickycardus88 Best call the firemen in advance jajajaja!

@calcrutchlow He likes a pair of stilettos does our Jorge ;)


	24. Chapter 24

"Shit, shit, fuck, shit!"

Smiling awkwardly Sophie waited until Cal finished kicking his boots around the room, "Paolo wants to know if you are sure you don't need to go to the medical centre?"

"I'm fine. Stupid, fucking thing. Aaaarrrggghhhh!"

Taking a step back Sophie was torn between being gutted for Cal and dying to laugh at the way he was stomping around the room, "Let me know if you need anything."

"Stefan."

Looking at him with an amused smirk Sophie shrugged, "I'm not sure you are his type Calvin."

"Fucking funny... I want to go and apologise. Can you speak to LCR while I change?"

"Sure thing," Spinning on her heel Sophie was flicking through the contacts on her phone before the door had even clicked closed.

*

"So Ducati know that you are banging Jorge then?"

Standing in Cal's motorhome with a grinning Cal and a chuckling Stefan Sophie flushed bright red, "Cal!!!"

"It was just a question."

Jabbing him with her elbow she smirked as he winced, "That's us quits. And yes they know. To say that Paolo was disgruntled would be to say that Marc is really getting on my nerves right now! Come on Jorge!"

"Is that allowed? I mean didn't Forward get rid of that girl a while back?" Watching the race Stefan couldn't help laughing at the way Sophie screwed her eyes shut everytime Jorge and Marc got close to each other.

" She was giving technical information out. Besides they can't tell her who she's allowed to shag."

Amused at Cal's choice of work Sophie burst out laughing, " Imagine your first day Here you go Miss Kinlan, this is the list of riders that it is acceptable for you to have relations with."

"Who would that have given you the choice of?"

Looking at Stefan, his face lit up with laughter and the occasional wince of pain, Sophie shook her head, "You need to stop spending so much time with him.... Erm... Let me think, Loris and Casey when I first started. Marco Melandri then Nicky."

"I could see you and Nicky actually. You both have that laughing thing going on."

"Laughing thing? What are you on Cal?"

"Dirty laugh. His is dirty and yours is positively filthy."

Shaking her head Sophie aimed another elbow at Cal, but her reply was interupted by the onscreen action, "Sh... Go on... go on... YES! Come on Jorge!"

With a mischievous smile Stefan practically giggled, "What about Valentino? That would make things amusing now at Yamaha."

"You've definitely been spending too much time with Cal!"

*

"Sophie!"

Turning in the paddock, having finally escaped all the extra work Paolo seemed determined to give her, Sophie smiled widely at spotting Ricky walking towards her, "Hey!"

"You have a job still? That's great news." With a kiss on the cheek and a warm hug Ricky fell into step with Sophie.

"Only just. I think they are hoping I'll do something to make it easy to get rid of me."

"Does this mean Jorge can get a public kiss for coming second then," With a cheeky wink Ricky laughed at Sophie going bright red.

"It does. I just have to be careful no-one puts his cap on me, or gives me a Yamaha hoodie if I'm cold, or gives me a drink of water in a Yamaha cup...." Rolling her eyes Sophie laughed at Ricky holding his own water bottle out to the side as far away from her as possible.

"So no Sepang?"

Looking relieved and happy Sophie smiled, "Apparently I'm now surplus to requirements. Which is annoying because of all the efforts you guys went too and Millie going home early, but does mean..."

"You can have a dirty few days holed up with Jorge," With an over-exaggerated wink and leer Ricky nudged her side.

"Exactly," After a few moments laughter Sophie sighed, "Unless you know who decides to get his wooden spoon out again."

"He won't."

"Should I tell him?" Chewing her lip Sophie was pensive and unsure as she watched Ricky shrug.

"It's up to you."

"Helpful....."

"It's your decision to make chick. Not tonight though, that's the closest he's came to Marc for a while and he's buzzing..."

"And tomorrow is my birthday. Maybe Tuesday. If he can stay til Tuesday."

"He'll stay."

Stifling a smile at Ricky's determined belief Sophie shrugged, "He might be busy."

"Well on Tuesday he is meant to be cycling the hills with me. So I think I know who is going to get blown out...."

"You make a good point."

"What are you going to do when he ditches you for me then?" Chuckling loud Ricky held open the motorhome door for Sophie.

"Sarky fucker..."

*

"Second!!!"

As Jorge walked into the motorhome the atmosphere changed from jovial to ecstatic as cheers erupted. Laughing as even Albert cheered Sophie took the glass of wine thrust into her hand.

Going round the room, person to person, Jorge offered hugs and backslaps until he got to Sophie. Ignoring the whoops and hollers from his team he pulled her into his arms and pressed a kiss to her lips. 

"Well done."

"Thank you."

Pretty oblivious to everyone around them Jorge and Sophie both had full smiles, "I don't have to go to Sepang."

"I know. This day just kept getting better."

Nodding with a cheeky grin Sophie didn't care about the spectators are Jorge slid his hand into her hair and pulled her into another kiss; only separating when Ricky and Wilco objected to being able to see Jorge's sneaky tongue.

*

"I thought we were never going to get away from them."

Snaking his hands around Sophie's waist as she unlocked her apartment door Jorge pressed his mouth to the back of her neck. They'd been stuck in the motorhome for over an hour as Jorge spoke to team members, fans, sponsors and various media outlets. Throughout the whole time Jorge was touching Sophie; his leg pressed against hers on the sofa, his hand on the small of her back while standing in the garage, her stood in front of him her back pressed to his chest as they laughed and joke with his personal team and her hand on his thigh as he drove to her apartment; her car abandoned at Mugello because they didn't want to spend the 30 minute journey apart.

"We're never going to get in this door if you don't give me a bit of space..."

Laughing Sophie groaned softly when Jorge's teeth grazed her neck. Wriggling, trying to get out of his grasp she slapped the hand that was snaking under her shirt.

"Quit. I don't want to give my neighbours a show..."

Finally getting the key to work they tumbled through the door, Jorge's bag hastily thrown aside as he pushed her against the wall and finally took the kiss he'd been waiting for since the moment he'd finally stopped thinking about Marc and started thinking about other things.

Kicking the rickety door shut with her foot the noise that came from Sophie as his tongue pushed into her mouth, not waiting for a request or invitation, was low and went straight to his groin. Tangling one hand in her hair Jorge was in complete control of the kiss; nipping on her lip when he wanted to hear her squeal, pressing his tongue deep into her mouth when he wanted her to be gaspy and trailing his fingers down her side, nails lightly scraping her skin, under her shirt if he wanted her to moan soft and low.

Pulling away Sophie was already looking ruffled; her hair no longer neat, her lips red and slightly swollen and her shirt pushed up and partially undone, "Bedroom..."

Turning to walk down the narrow thin corridor masquerading as a hallway Sophie's back was pulled tightly against Jorge's chest as they moved. Unbuttoning her shirt as she went she stumbled momentarily as Jorge's rough hands ran across her stomach and over her thin bra. Finding the bedroom at the end of the hall she was pleased she'd tidied everything away before going to Mugello rather than assuming she'd have some time before Jorge arrived. Throwing her shirt aside she turned back to find Jorge also topless; his shirt lying somewhere in the hall next to the shoes they'd both kicked off, and pulled him back into a deeper kiss that was full of teeth, tongue and hands pulling at their remaining clothes.

Squawking and flailing her legs ungraciously, narrowly missing booting Jorge into the ribs, Sophie swore loudly as she was picked up and literally thrown on to the bed. Shaking her head as Jorge crawled onto the bed and over her she laughed, "You're mad!"

Nodding as he knelt between her legs and let his eyes roam over her body he shrugged, "Yep."

Dropping down onto his elbow, their bodies in contact from shoulders to toes, he ignored her mouth as it turned to him and instead latched his mouth to her collarbone. Nibbling and licking down and onto her throat he smirked at the low growl that came from her as one of her hands fisted into the sheets and the other tangled into his hair. Nipping at her creamy skin he couldn't resist leaving a mark on the skin; enjoying the appearance of the pinky-red mark that he'd know was under her collar; like a branding or sponsor logo.

Trailing kisses down her chest Jorge took one of her nipples into his mouth; the sudden warm wetness arching her back beautifully and drawing a low hiss from her. Moving after he heard the noise he liked, the noise he wanted fall from her he moved to the other nipple until the low, breathy plea fell from her again. Kissing down her stomach, pressing his lips into her soft stomach and flickering his tongue into her belly button he smirked wide and chuckled low as her legs flailed as she showed her ticklish side. Moving lower he teased for a moment by just letting his hot breath wash over her; letting her know that he was there and at any moment his tongue could flick out, letting her twitch in anticipation.. 

Settling onto his side Jorge groaned as Sophie latched their mouths together. Still shaking and her senses in overload Sophie's mouth was soft and gentle. As her taste on his tongue mingled with her tongue the thought of the shared taste sent his own senses haywire. Pulling her half on top of him, his strength allowing him to move her however he liked and that fact sending a shiver down her spine every time it happened, Jorge mewled when his cock was trapped between their stomachs. Using her knees on the bed as leverage Sophie grinned as she managed to elicit a barrage of Spanish words that she assumed were profanities by the sound as she rocked gently; giving the most glorious sensation around him that was just not quite enough.

Unable to do anything other than groan and shiver as Sophie's delicate fingers rolled the condom onto him Jorge's hands grasped her hips. Lifting her just enough they both swore loud as she slid down onto him; his width stretching her and her heat enveloping him.

"Sophie..."

*

"You find it?"

Standing in the kitchen in just his boxers Jorge smiled when Sophie came in, again wearing only his shirt something she knew did things to him, "After the bathroom and the cupboard yeah."

"Could have been worse, at least you didn't end up on the landing. Mrs De Luca would have heart failure."

Wrapping his arm around Sophie's shoulder, enjoying the feeling of her arms wrapping around his back, Jorge dropped a kiss onto her head, "I like your flat."

Stepping back Sophie hooted with laughter, "And what is it you like Mr Lorenzo? The window that doesn't close right, the lovely tiles in the kitchen or the mould in the bathroom?"

Chuckling Jorge picked up his cup again, "It's homely," Frowning at the tiles, which were green for two thirds of the kitchen and then blue for the rest, "Do you think they ran out?"

"You have to hope so. If that's their idea of style they have issues."

"It's got one thing in its favour though."

Wrinkling her nose to look at the tatty kitchen Sophie looked at him, "It has?"

"Yep," Smirking dirtily Jorge lifted Sophie and sat her on the edge of the worktop, her legs instantly going around his waist to stop her falling, "It's just the right height...."


	25. Chapter 25

Slumping down onto the sofa Jorge chucked the papers onto the table. Looking around the room he couldn't help thinking back to the days when he decided to have the house built; when he and Ricky would annoy the project manager or infuriate the interior designer by asking for unusual fittings (like an indoor discotheque that could be opened up if they wanted) or awkward gadgets like a music system that could cover the whole house or one room or floor at a time depending on their mood. Added into the amount of glass, the top of the range gadgets and boys toys it was both great fun and a bit of a nightmare at the same time.

He remembered the weekend after he'd won his first MotoGP title; the house full of his friends and family, the music loud and the mood high. He and Ricky ended up in the pool, fully clothed and dangerously drunk, and got told off by his mother who kept crying about how she'd always known that _her baby_ was the best in the world.

"You ok?" Lost in his thoughts he'd missed Ricky arriving and sitting down opposite him, "You did it then?"

"Yeah. It's on the market," With a slight hint of sadness Jorge smiled.

Sighing loudly, but with a smile Ricky looked at the papers, "It's like the end of an era."

"I was thinking.... About all the things that happened here. The good times we all had...."

Shaking his head as he opened a beer he'd grabbed on his way in Ricky frowned, "They are memories mate, they'll go with you wherever you are."

"I know," Shaking his head Jorge reached over without warning and grabbed Ricky's beer, swigging around half of it before smirking at Ricky's shaking head, "It's just weird."

"My beer! Fucker!.... Remember when we first moved in we'd phone that pizza/pasta place? I'd have macaroni, you'd have bolognese and Ruben would have that horrible pizza with the pineapple?"

Wrinkling his nose Jorge looked disgusted, "Fruit on pizza is just wrong."

" _Tomato is a fruit_ ," Laughing heartily Ricky was transported back to the endless debates between Jorge and Ruben, "We should do that. Tonight. Let's call Ru, we'll order the food, sit at the table because you are paranoid about the white sofa. I'll have beer and you'll have posh wine because it's educational or some shit and Ruben will have water because he has work tomorrow..."

Laughing loud Jorge nodded, "Because he has a real job and has to work on Mondays...."

"Exactly!" Smiling wide, and knowing Jorge needed to chat because that's what Jorge did when changes were happening, Ricky picked up his phone, "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

*

Dashing to grab the phone, cursing the fact that she'd left the cordless handset in the bedroom that morning, Sophie pressed the button before the caller rung off, "Pronto."

"Hello Sophie."

Caught offguard by the unexpected voice on the other end, expecting it to be someone from work Sophie stuttered, "Oh, hello."

"I'm not interrupting you am I? I'm not sure what the time is there?"

Moving back into the lounge Sophie grabbed the full wine glass from the table, "It's 7pm. An hour ahead."

"Oh that's good. I can never remember if it is one hour or two. I get so confused when the clocks change."

Settling onto the sofa and taking a drink Sophie "Hmmm'ed" in the way people do when there isn't really anything to say to the other person.

"So, how are you Sophie?"

"I'm good thanks. You?"

"Oh you know, plodding on. How is work? Is it still good with the bikes?"

Curling her feet under her and pulling a cushion to her lap Sophie nodded, "Yes, work is still good. I enjoy it."

"That's good. I'm glad....... Aunty Mabel was asking for you. She said to say thank you for the post card. I didn't know you were going to Monaco."

Smiling softly Sophie laughed, "I didn't know I was going either, it was a surprise for my birthday."

"Oh that's a nice surprise. Did you have a nice time? It looks fabulous there."

"It was fabulous. I had a great time."

"Did Millie enjoy it too?"

Closing her eyes Sophie took a drink before answering, "Well actually Millie wasn't there."

"Oh?" 

Hearing the confusion in the other voice Sophie took another swig of wine for luck, "I was planning on calling you over the weekend actually..... I was with Jorge."

"Jorge? Who is Jorge?"

"Well he's someone I met."

"Your boyfriend?"

Smiling as she played with the glass in her hand Sophie shrugged, "Yeah, I guess you could call him my boyfriend."

"Oh. Right."

With the slight edge of disappointment in the tone Sophie felt defensive, "He's really nice."

"I'm sure. And what does he do this Horage?"

"Jorge. He's a biker."

"Racing?"

Taking the last swig of wine left in the glass Sophie waited for the inevitable disapproval, "Yes, he's a racer."

"That's quite.... dangerous."

"I know."

"Is it serious with this Horjay?"

"Jorge. It's early days."

"Monaco sounds serious to me."

Grimacing Sophie put her glass down, "Yes I suppose it does. Anyway that's enough about me, did you call to tell me something?"

"Can't I call you for a chat?"

"Of course you can, it's just you are normally do that on a Wednesday. Everything ok?"

"Well. I'm not sure you'll want to hear it really."

Clutching the cushion tighter Sophie closed her eyes, "Tell me."

"I went to visit your father today."

Exhaling loudly Sophie sighed, "I don...."

"He looks terrible Sophie. So thin and tired. I just know a wee letter from you or a post card even would just cheer him up no end."

"I've said befo..."

"I know what you said Sophie, but if you could see him.... It breaks my heart. Maybe you could do it for me, it's so difficult for me. Moving away from all of my friends and family like I had too and then you went away to Italy....."

"I did say you could come with me."

With tears obviously falling Sophie winced at the sniff, "I couldn't be that far away from your father. Who would visit him then? Oh Sophie, please just promise me you'll think about it?"

With no intention of thinking about it for even a single second Sophie crossed her fingers, "Ok Mum, I'll think about it, for you."

*

"Tomato is a fruit and you have tomato on pizza when _you_ have it?" Shaking his head Ruben took a bite of his pizza as Jorge and Ricky buckled with laughter.

Spinning his spaghetti on his fork Jorge sighed as he put his phone down, "My father."

"What does he want now?"

Frowning Jorge sighed, "To tell me that he met Jose Garcia today and his daughter Coleta is single."

"Coleta? Didn't you?...." Making a rude gesture with his fork and a piece of macaroni Ricky made them all laugh loud.

Shaking his head Jorge chuckled, "No. Her sister...."

"I thought your father didn't want you to have a girlfriend?" Having been snowed under at work and not at Mugello Ruben wasn't fully up to speed on Chicho's dislike of Sophie.

Puffing his cheeks out Jorge shrugged, "He hates Sophie. I think he thinks anyone is better than her?"

"Why does he hate her?" Catching Ricky's awkward shift Ruben raised an eyebrow, but Ricky ignored it and looked at Jorge who simply looked baffled.

"I have no idea. He was on the phone last night ranting and raving about how I shouldn't have stayed in Bologna after Mugello and it was going to affect my racing. He just hates her."

"Good old Chicho! You must think a lot of her to go against him?"

Shifting in his seat Jorge flushed pink, "Yeah. I suppose I must."

"Come on mate, spill it," Opening another beer Ricky looked at him, "There's obviously something bothering you...."

"It's.... Well, it's like.... It's not weird. It's not weird and that is weird. You know?"

Looking at each other Ruben and Ricky both shrugged, "No. Explain."

"It's," Putting his fork down he sighed, "Like when I was in Bologna. It was the first time I'd stayed there. I thought it would be weird. That she'd have her cups in the wrong cupboard and watch the wrong tv programes...."

"But she keeps her cups in the right place?" Raising an eyebrow quizzically Ruben took a bite of pizza.

Shrugging Jorge's voice went quiet, "It sounds stupid."

"No it doesn't, I just don't get why you are having an issue with it?"

"It's like," Pointing at Ruben Jorge's voice jumped back to normal, "When I come to your house. I know where the cups are, I feel like I can grab a drink out the fridge and I don't need to ask to use the bathroom - I just do. I let myself in if I pop to the shop and I put my feet on the table even though it annoys you."

"Right?"

"It was like that," With a smile creeping onto his face Jorge's hands moved as he spoke, "I made myself a drink when I wanted, I stole some of her toothpaste because I left mine in the motorhome and I changed the channel on the tv when she wasn't looking. It was.... It was like I'd been there before."

Screwing up his face Ricky looked confused, "Like deja vu?"

"No," Sighing loud Jorge shrugged, "Like it was normal."

"It is normal."

"Not for me. How many years did it take me to get comfortable around your girlfriend? I don't do this. I don't let people in. I don't feel comfortable in their home and I don't...." Pinging bright red again Jorge stalled and flicked his middle finger at the smiling faces of the other two.

*

Opening another bottle of wine and pouring a large glass Sophie got comfortable on the sofa and pulled her laptop onto her knee. Opening it up and logging in she wasn't entirely surprised to see that Millie hadn't logged in yet. Taking a drink she sighed to herself, conversations with her mother always left her feeling crap; like she'd abandoned her in the UK and ran off to build her own life in Italy even thought she knew she'd invited, pleaded, her to make the move as well. Looking up at the ping she smiled.

**Lilmissmillie has logged in**

Millie Fucking train was delayed again!! Honestly 5k for a fucking travel pass and they are always bloody late!

Millie Hello btw!

Sophie Hey :) Good day then lol?

Millie Don't ask! I need to find myself a rich racer boy so I can pack this fucking job in!

Sophie You'd go spare living as a kept woman.

Millie I'd much rather go spare surrounded by Jimmy Choo shoes and Prada bags than because Paul from accounts fucked up my expenses AGAIN!!

Sophie Ha fair point!

Millie So what did the dragon want?

Sophie One of these days she _will_ kill you for calling her that!

Millie Quite probably :) What did she want then?

Sophie To tell me that she had been to see him and he looked terrible...

Millie Boo fucking hoo!

Sophie I know. Apparently he'd be delighted with a letter or post card from me.

Millie Bet he fucking would. Hope you told her to fuck off!

Sophie I crossed my fingers and said I'd think about it.

Millie Ha! Why not just tell her?

Sophie She knows in her heart. She just feels like she owes him somehow.

Sophie Also I sent Aunt Mabel a post card from Monaco and she mentioned it to Mum....

Millie Fuck! Do I pretend I was in Monaco then?

Sophie Erm, no. I told her

Millie HOLD UP! You told her about Jorge?

Sophie Yeah. The chance was there and so I thought I might as well.

Millie Oooooohhhhhhh! What did she say?

Sophie Not a lot. Mentioned how dangerous racing is, sounded disappointing he's not a lawyer or accountant, the usual....

Millie I can't believe you told her! Did you tell her you are moving?

Sophie Why would I tell her that?

Millie For your move to Lugano..... *doh*

Sophie I'm not moving to Lugano....

Millie *confused face* Why not?

Sophie My job is in Bologna......

Millie Ah! So you are house hunting in Bologna then?

Sophie Mills WTF are you about about? I'm not moving anywhere!

Millie You aren't moving in with Jorge?

Sophie No

Millie Why not?

Sophie Because we've been together like 5 minutes...

Millie You were going to move if Ducati sacked you!!

Sophie But they didn't so I don't have to move

Millie That wasn't the only reason you were moving though!!!!

Sophie Yes it was.

Millie Proper Skype in 5 minutes lady!

Sophie Why?

Millie Because I want to know why you and Mr Spain have fucking bottled it!!

Sophie We hav...

**Lilmissmillie has logged off**

*

Stretching out on the sofa Jorge cricked his neck as Ricky and Ruben looked at him, "I don't know what else to say."

"Why not ask her to move in then?" Opening another bottle of beer Ricky chucked the lid towards the bin, and missed as always.

With a look of astonishment Jorge puffed out his cheek, "I can't do that!"

"Why not?"

"It's too soon!"

"You didn't think it would be too soon if she'd lost her job?" Always the one to ask the pointed questions Ruben simply shrugged at Jorge's glare.

"No. Yes, well no, but.... I don't fucking know!" Laughing softly Jorge shook his head, " _This_ is what I mean!"

"What is?"

"I'm different. I'm different, but I'm not different. I should feel different and I should feel scared, but I don't. I feel like me. Like I've always been and I don't understand why I don't feel more different."

"Do you want to feel different or do you think you should?"

Throwing Ruben another look Jorge grabbed one of Ricky's beers and opened it, chucking the lid and smirking as it landed in the bin perfectly, "It should be different shouldn't it? It should be something. It shouldn't just be like she's always been here. Should it?"

"If it's meant to be....."

"That's scary."

As a look of confusion passed between Ricky and Ruben it was Ricky who had to ask first, "I thought the issue was that it _wasn't_ scary?"

 

"It is."

"So.... what is scary?"

"If it's meant to be then she's the one. The one I want to live with, to marry, to have a family.... I always wanted it, but..."

"But?"

"But I never thought I'd find it. Not finding it means no chance of screwing it up. Finding it means...."

"Means?"

"My father screwed up.... So many times.... What if?"

Finally as the lid came off the actual issue Ricky passed round some more beer.

*

"What the fuck is that on your head?" Tilting her head side to side Sophie tried to work it out.

Frowning at the screen in front of her Millie waggled a finger, "Don't even think about changing the subject lady!"

"I'm not. What _have_ you got on your head?"

"It's a cucumber, lemon, garlic and tea paste. It adds natural highlights."

Perplexed, Sophie tried not to laugh, "That must stink!"

"It does a bit. However FOCUS!!! What happened?"

"Nothing happened. Why do you think something happened?"

"Because you," Pointing as if Sophie was standing opposite her rather than on a screen from another country Millie shook her head, "Have turned down the opportunity to move in with Mr Spain! Why would you do that?!?!"

Shaking her head Sophie laughed, "I didn't turn it down! It was a 'worst case scenario' thing!"

"Girl you are crazy about him! Why hang back?"

"Am I getting a lecture from the commitment phobe?"

"Yes you bloody are! Why are you holding back? You two are meant to be; nice house, white picket fence and cute babies with chubby cheeks who excel at making engine noises before they can speak!"

Blushing bright red Sophie giggled, "What are you like?!"

"Never mind that, what are you like?! Why are you holding back?"

"I'm not Mills. We've only been together...."

Interupting with a cackle of laughter Millie gave an over-dramatic nod, "Yes, yes, yes 'we've only been together 5 minutes', 'I've got my job', yadda fucking yadda Kinlan. Why are you holding back? He's not your Dad. He's not going to let you down. You can rely on him, you do love him so STOP HOLDING BACK!"

Sophie's face hardened defensively, her voice dropping low, "It's not about that."

"No?"

"No.... Well maybe a little. I just.... I don't trust people Mills and I trust him and that is fucking scary."

"Of course it's scary you dimwit. All the good things are scary. Is he worth it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Jorge, is he worth a bit of knee trembling? As in the fear type, not the mucky type."

Laughing softly Sophie shook her head, "You are mad Mills. Stark raving mad."

"I'm mad. Is Jorge worth it?"

"Yeah, he's worth it."

"Well then...."

"I can't just ring him and say 'I'm moving in with you'. I do have my job and I do like said job."

"Tell him. Tell him it all and you'll work it out together. In that sickeningly happy way that you worked through your fears about Monaco...."

Smiling Sophie shook her head, "When did you get so wise Mills?"

"Probably around the same time I realise that you can get carpet burn from Jorge's kitchen floor tiles."

Clamping her hand to her mouth Sophie giggled hysterically, "Millie!"

"It's not funny! You got Monaco and I got carpet burns and cystitis. Life is unfair."

"You are outrageous!"

"I'll tell you what is outrageous! Pol does this thing where he...."

*

Picking up her phone, her ribs still aching from Millie's story about Pol, Sophie smiled as she swiped the screen, "Hey you."

"Hello. How are you?"

"I'm good thanks. Just been chatting to Millie. Thought you were having a boys night?"

"I am. Ruben and Ricky are downstairs. I'm supposed to be in the loo."

With a soft laugh Sophie chuckled, "So why are you on the phone?"

"Well," Taking a deep breath Jorge sighed, "I just wanted to tell you something."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. I'm rubbish with words, you know that yes?"

"You're not as rubbish as you think."

"But you know that?"

"I know that. What's up?"

"You also know that I love you, don't you? Because I know I haven't said it said it, but I do. I do love you and it's important than you know that."

Grinning like an idiot Sophie crossed her legs under her, "Yes, I know that."

"Good. I just needed to know that you know that."

"I know, and you know that I love you."

"I know."

"Good. Well now that we both know you should get back to Ricky and Ruben."

"Yeah. I'm selling my house. This house I mean. In Spain."

"I know, you told me."

"No point in keeping it. I won't live here again. If I ever come back to Spain it'll be because I have a family. It's not a family house...."

Trailing off Sophie instantly caught the bigger words that were not being said, "I know."

"You know?" Full of hope and worry Jorge's voice sounded relieved.

"Yes Jorge, I know. Go back to your friends. I'll see you on Wednesday."

"Stay with me?" His words rushed Jorge bit his lip, "At the weekend. In the motorhome. Stay with me. Please?"

"I'd like that."

"Great."

"Go on, go back to Ricky and Ruben."


	26. Chapter 26

@lorenzo99 DM Where are you?!?!?!?!?!?!

@rickycardus88 DM On my way back from visiting my niece. Most gorgeous baby ever!!! 

@rickycardus88 DM Why what's up?

@lorenzo99 DM We're having dinner. My Dad is drawing Sophie daggers & she looks ready to flee!!! What do I do?

@rickycardus88 DM Sit tight.

*

@rickycardus88 DM SOS!!!! Big foot is being a cunt to Target Red. Target blue needs back up!

@calcrutchlow DM Blue motorhome?

@rickycardus88 DM Yes

@calcrutchlow DM Bastard! I'll go round. As Red about tomorrow's schedule.

@aleixespagaro DM I'll go in 10 minutes to borrow X-Box controller!

@polespagaro DM WHO IS BIG FOOT???!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*

"Did you always want to work in MotoGP?" In a tone that didn't even try and pretend to hide his bubbling hostility Chicho glared at Sophie.

Annoyed by his attitude, but determined not to let him spoil the weekend (especially knowing she had Maria's back up arriving on Saturday) Sophie smiled, "No, not really. I always wanted to work in the automotive industry. This was just one of those things. What about you? Did you always want to be a racer?"

"More salad?" Handing his father the bowl and giving Sophie a pleading look Jorge looked to the clock and smiled, "I wonder if Ricky will ever give the baby niece back to her mother?"

Smiling warmly Sophie chuckled, "Aww bless him, he's so happy. Such good luck to be here this weekend as well."

"Just what Ricard needs, _another_ distraction," Rolling his eyes Chicho aggressively forked up some more lettuce. 

The rattle on the door made them all jump and Jorge thank at least 12 different gods silently, "Come in!"

"Hey folks, ah sorry didn't mean to interrupt your tea," Not seeming like someone apologetic for interrupting Cal shook hands with Chicho and Jorge before sitting next to Sophie, "Sophieeeeee?"

Rolling her eyes Sophie sighed, "What have you broken?"

"I haven't broken anything. I'm offended at the suggestion," With a nod Cal stole a carrot baton from Sophie's plate.

Giving Cal what he and Dovi called 'the look' Sophie batted his hand away from her plate, "Spill...."

"Well it's this interview with Ooohliviyaaaa tomorrow," Smirking at the fact Jorge almost choked because laughing whilst chewing food isn't a good idea Cal looked at Sophie fluttering his eyelashes.

Shaking her head Sophie put down her fork, "No chance. You are doing that interview."

"Pleeeeeeeease?"

"No! I have been placating that woman for ages. No more dodging Calvin."

"But she's scary.... _Really _scary! "__

__Putting down his glass Chicho shrugged, "Isn't that your job? To help the professionals not have to deal with people they do not wish too?"_ _

__"Sadly for Calvin, no it's not. My job is to make sure that Ducati have positive representation in as many media outlets as possible."_ _

__"Even if the rider does not wish to speak to the publication?"_ _

__Shrugging Sophie elbowed Cal, "Cal is scared because as usual he flirted with a pretty lady, but this time she flirted back...."_ _

__"That's not flirting she does," Shuddering Cal shook his head, "It's like she wants to skin me and use it as a blanket."_ _

__*_ _

__"Hola! Hello!" Bounding in the door, long since past the friendship point of knocking, Aleix was his usual loud self, "Hola Jorge, Sr. Lorenzo! Cal hello," Dropping a warm kiss on Sophie's cheek Aleix beamed, "Hello Sophie. Lovely to see you again."_ _

__Suddenly suspicious about two unexpected interruptions Sophie smiled, "Hello Aleix. How are you?"_ _

__"I am very well. Although I have had a disaster. A catastrophe even!"_ _

__"What's up?"_ _

__Taking advantage of Cal deciding he needed to go Aleix sat next to Sophie, "Well I was playing my X-Box with Pol and a terrible thing happen....."_ _

__*_ _

__"Did Ricky send you?"_ _

__Standing on the steps over the motorhome Cal laughed at Jorge's question and nodded, "Yeah, he said you needed back up."_ _

__"Thank you. He's just been rude all evening."_ _

__Voice dripping with sarcasm Cal clapped a hand to his mouth, "Rude? Not _your_ father??_ _

__"I know, so unlike him," Laughing heartily Jorge waved to the fans still standing behind the barrier at the end of the paddock._ _

__Nudging Jorge with his elbow Cal winked, "You must think highly of our Sophie to be putting up with all of this."_ _

__"Fuck's sake," Shaking his head Jorge flushed bright red, "What's the obsession with everyone wanting me to say 'I like her' out loud?"_ _

__"It's just coz we all thought you were banging Ricky on the sly," Laughing at Jorge's outraged face Cal clutched a hand to his chest, "Your fucking face!"_ _

__"Fuck off."_ _

__Shaking his head Cal chuckled, "Brilliant..... In all serious though, you realise Paolo is determined to get rid of her?"_ _

__"Fuck, I thought they were ok with it?"_ _

__"Luigi doesn't care who she's banging as long as she does her job. Paolo however......"_ _

__Biting his lip Jorge sighed, "She is good at her job."_ _

__"She is. Might be worth putting a few feelers out to see if any of the riders are going to be looking for a new press officer or something? At least that way she'd be quitting?"_ _

__"I will do. Anyway I best get back."_ _

__Shaking hands and walking back in a thought occurred to Jorge and he made a mental note to suggest it to Sophie._ _

__*_ _

__"What is he doing?" Stopping next to Sophie, who was clearing the dinner plates away, Jorge looked confused as he tried to work out what Aleix was doing._ _

__Giggling Sophie put down the last of the plates, "Apparently he _needs_ your Dad's expertise because he has set up a team in his game. He also _needs_ one of your X-Boxcontrollers because apparently Pol chucked one of his at the wall in a tantrum."_ _

__"Another one?" Shaking his head Jorge sighed, "Pol should buy shares in Microsoft. You ok?"_ _

__Sliding her arms around his waist, not caring about the disdainful look it brought from Chicho, Sophie smiled, "I'm here...."_ _

__"Yes, yes you are," Smiling Jorge pressed his mouth to Sophie's._ _

__"URGH! They are _always_ doing that!" Shaking his head to Chicho, Pol pretended to vomit at the side of the sofa._ _

__*_ _

__Padding to the kitchen for a glass of water in her new pyjamas, namely the t-shirt she stole from Jorge and a pair of shorts, Sophie jumped at the voice in the darkness._ _

__"It will not work, what you are trying."_ _

__Filling the glass halfway up Sophie turned off the tap, "I'm not trying anything Mr Lorenzo."_ _

__"He will realise in time that you are not good for him," Resting his hands on his hips, semi-unintentionally trying to make himself look as tall and broad as possible, Chicho shook  
his head, "He will learn. He always learns."_ _

__Sighing deeply Sophie turned to him, looking younger with her hair pulled back in a plait and her makeup washed away, "Why is it that you hate me so much?"_ _

__"You are no good for him. You will ruin his career."_ _

__"Why will I? I love bikes. I understand the travel, I know and accept the risks and I know that from Thursday afternoon until Sunday, maybe Monday depending on the result, I will be at least second on his priorities. I know better than many girls why press conferences take so long and how one interview can either take 5 minutes or 50. So tell me, _how_ will I ruin his career?"_ _

__"Women and bikes do not mix. You cannot have one without the other."_ _

__Shaking her head Sophie sighed softly, "Just because _you_ couldn't have both doesn't mean he can't."_ _

__"I will tell him!" Sounding irate Chicho's voice was a low hiss._ _

__Shrugging Sophie smiled sadly, "You'll tell him what? Tell him a story that I've already told him? Tell him a sorry tale he already knows. What will that achieve other than also tell him that you tried to blackmail me?..... Good night Chicho."_ _


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING - This chapter contains some harsh language, mean comments and online bullying. 
> 
> Disclaimer - I have checked and as far as I can see there are no Twitter accounts with the names that I've used! Any similarity to any real account is accidental - this is all made up!

"Sophie, can you wait a moment please?"

As everyone else filed out of the Friday morning meeting Paolo's clipped order made her freeze, "Sure."

"Is it true you are staying in Lorenzo's motorhome this weekend?" With the door barely closed Paolo wasted no time in firing his question at her. 

Ignoring the buzzing of her phone in her pocket Sophie nodded, "Yes, I am."

"You think this is a good idea?"

Shrugging lightly, realising that Paolo wasn't going to agree no matter what she said, Sophie smile with a look of resignation on her face, "I don't think where I sleep makes any difference to my ability to do my job."

"I am still monitoring this _situation_ ."

"I know."

"Good."

Tuning back to his work without another word Paolo's body language made it clear the conversation was order. Furious, but knowing she was powerless to say anything without making her own situation worse, Sophie turned on her heel, closing the door behind her.

*

_**1874 Notifications** _

"What the fuck?" 

Sitting at her desk with a baffled look on her face Sophie had opened Twitter expecting the usual twenty or so tweets she dealt with every day. Scrolling through them her heart sank.

"Bollocks!"

"Language young lady!" Popping his head round the door Cal's smile was wide and cheeky, "All good?"

"Mmmm, yeah," Still scrolling Sophie didn't look up until Cal whistled.

"Interview? Remember? We can just cancel it?" With an innocent shrug Cal sighed at the loss of hope when Sophie put her phone away and stood up.

Grabbing her sunglasses she laughed, "Nice try. Let's go."

"Ballbreaker. Meet you there I need to grab my water bottle," Disappearing down the corridor Cal could be heard chuckling into the distance.

Closing the office door and walking down the corridor Sophie suddenly stopped, "Did he _whistle_ "Gold digger" 

_"Tramp."_

_"Fat slut."_

_"OMG seriously????!!!!"_

_"WTF is **THAT**?" _

_"Eww his taste is worse than his riding!"_

Tapping on one particular entry Sophie winced as she read the tirade of abuse being directed at her by @lorenzosluckylover in a conversation with @mrnmrslorenzo

@mrnmrslorenzo Who the fuck is that????????????????

@lorenzosluckylover She's the bitch Jorge was seen kissing outside his mhome this morning!

@mrnmrslorenzo No way!!!!!! What the fuck is that hair all about?!!!

@lorenzosluckylover I no!! It's fucking awful!! I hope he was REALLY drunk last night!!

@mrnmrslorenzo Hahahahaha!!!!!!! I bet he was! He'd have to be really!

@lorenzosluckylover Fucking skanky bitch!!

"Sophie!"

Jumping out of her skin Sophie turned back to Cal, "Sorry Cal, what did you say?"

"I said," Obviously annoyed Cal frowned, "Twenty minutes is as long as this is supposed to last, no?"

Shaking her head at the interviewer Sophie stood up, "Yeah, sorry I lost track of time. We have other interviews to get too...." 

"You ok?" Holding the door Cal waited until Sophie was outside, her sunglasses on and her phone safely back in her pocket.

Smiling, her fake PR smile, Sophie nodded, "Fine. Right you've got your interview with Gavin Emmett and we're late."

*

Pressing the code into the motorhome door, still not sure if she should be amused or outraged by the obvious choice used, Sophie ducked inside and was relieved to find it empty. Throwing her bag aside she sat cross-legged on the sofa and opened up her laptop.

Nervously clicking onto Twitter she sighed as it loaded wondering just how long it would take Paolo to spot it, well be told about it more like since he didn't do social media, and finally have the excuse he wanted to sack her.

_**2756 Notifications** _

"Fucking hell," Muttering under her breath she started to scroll through them all not sure what she feared more - being sacked for missing a Ducati related tweet or reading more comments similar to those she'd seen earlier. 

_Ooooh Lorenzo is getting some!! Maybe that's why his mojo is back ;)#shaghimfaster_

_Lolololololol Dani has a model, Casey has Adriana, Vale has Linda and Lorenzo has THAT!!!_

_PMSL Lorenzo's woman is dog rough!_

_I see loyalty is strong in the Ducati ranks......._

_Shit bike, ugly bird - not Lorenzo's year is it?! PMSL!!_

"Over a thousand new followers? Holy shit...." Biting her lip Sophie kept scrolling and scrolling wondering if it was ever going to end.

_Fake hair, fake tits, fake loyalty.... Can see the attraction NOT!!_

_Hahahaha Ducati can't even keep their female staff happy_

_What a fucking bitch!_

_OMG no WAY is she good enough for him!!!!_ That ugly tramp best stay away from my man!!! 

_Oh Jorge, why do you attract so many spongers to your life bby?!!_

After just about managing to be composed enough to reply to the eight messages that required answering Sophie really wanted to stop scrolling, but she knew she couldn't. Her only chance of keeping her job was to be one step ahead, and this time being one step ahead meant knowing what was being said no matter how unpleasant.

@lorenzosgal Give over, if she makes him happy that's all that counts! #stupidfangirls

Laughing softly Sophie shrugged, "At least one person gets it."

@motogpme Is she the purple haired girl?

@lorenzosluckylover Probably! It's fucking awful enough!

@mrnmrslorenzo Hahaha! Wait and see, saddo will dye it blue soon!!

@lorenzosluckylover ROFL! Probably! Pathetic little bitch!

@theducatikid Fucking outrageous! How can you work for one team & fuck a rider from another? Where's the loyalty? 

@lorenzosluckylover Oh hadn't thought of that! That is sooooooo wrong! 

@theducatikid Worse than all the people who jumped from Vale to Marc just coz Vale had a tough couple o seasons!

@jorgericky4eva Look at THIS pic. Is she shagging Jorge or Ricky?

Cringing as the photo opened Sophie was exasperated as a snap from Mugello appeared. The friendly hug and kiss on the cheek between her and the Spaniard as they met in the paddock suddenly being discussed, dissected and debated by a hundred people, most of whom seemed to conclude she was a 'slut' banging her way about the paddock; a theory not helped when someone else dug up an image of her laughing with Valentino.

As Albert came in the door she closed down the laptop and smiled, "Hey. I need to head back to work.

"Hello, goodbye!" More relaxed since the party, and possibly since the realisation that this girl was going to be around Albert laughed at his own joke as Sophie trudged down the steps, suddenly very aware of just how many people around her had cameras and phones snapping away constantly.


	28. Chapter 28

"The hard tyre will last longer, but the small loss each lap will add up."

"True, but the softer tyre will lose more late on. For timings we anticipate...."

As the voice trailed off Sophie looked up from where she was getting a glass of water to find all four members of Jorge's briefing team looking at her awkwardly. Dressed just in her comfy shorts, a batter old t-shirt and her freshly washed hair still damp and scraped back in a ponytail she sighed, "Don't mind me, I fancied a late night walk anyway....."

"No, Sophie, you do not nee...." Biting his lip Jorge looked at his team with an irritated glare, "Do not do that. She is no threat to me. She will not go running to Ducati with information."

Shifting uncomfortably his lead mechanic shrugged, "Top brass are not as sure as you. We've been told not to discuss the small details in front of her."

"Fuck's sake.... What are the timing differences between the two?"

"Well, depending on the weather we think....."

*

"Cheat! You cheated!"

Hooting with laughter as Aleix sulked Ricky laid his head back on the sofa and smiled to Pol as he walked in, "Just in time. Your brother is about to cry."

"Oh. Why?"

Frowning in confusion at the muted reply from Pol, Ricky watched him nervously sit on the sofa, "Because I just kicked his arse at FIFA, what's up with you?"

"I think Jorge is going to kill me," With genuine trepidation Pol chewed on his lip.

With an over dramatic sigh Aleix threw his hands in the air, "Did you break his controller? Pol! How many times does Mama tell you to stop throwing things around when you are pissed? Eh? And someone else's things you have to take more care of!"

"It's worse than that."

"Worse? What have you done? Not his car...." With wide eyes Aleix shook his head in fear.

"No," In a low quiet voice Pol wrung his hands, "I've upset Sophie."

Sitting up Ricky raised an eyebrow, "Upset her how?"

"I don't know, honestaleixireallydon't!"

"What did you say?" Hands on hips Aleix sounded more like Pol's father than his brother.

"I don't know!!" Shaking his head, "I just bumped into her and I said hello and I went to hug her and she practically ran away and she looked upset and offended and I don't know why and I don't know what I did AND Jorge is going to kill me....."

"Did you speak to her earlier today?"

"I haven't spoken to her since Mugello."

Reassuring Pol that Sophie was probably in a rush, though where she would be in a rush too at 10pm after qualifying he didn't know, Ricky sighed as he settled Aleix and Pol into another game. Unlike Pol, who was convinced he had upset Sophie, Ricky had a hunch that it was someone else entirely.

*

"Sophie!"

Turning to the voice Sophie smiled at Ricky, "Hey. I thought you'd be off kidnapping your niece again."

"Tomorrow night I will. I will show you more photos," Under the canopy of the Monster tent Ricky frowned as Sophie dodged his usual greeting of a kiss on the cheek by looking at the phone in his hand.

Smiling with genuine warmth Sophie cooed, "Aww she's gorgeous Ricky."

"Yes she is."

"Your family look so happy. I'm so pleased for you all that it went well."

"Thank you. What's going on with you?"

"Me? Nothing. Just getting out the way while Jorge and the boys go over all the details for tomorrow."

With a look that was a cross between astonishment and outrage Ricky's eyes flew wide, "He kicked you out in this?"

"No no. It was obvious the lads weren't sure what they could say with me around so I went for a walk. Before this," Looking up to the sky Sophie shivered; Jorge's hoodie offering her no protection from the rain at all.

Shaking his head Ricky chuckled, "I thought I was going to have to kick his ass there! Have, erm, well have you had any more bother from Chicho?"

"We had words last night, why?" Leaning back on the wall Sophie wondered how Ricky could know that. Jorge's father hadn't said anymore, in fact he'd even said please when asking her to pass the milk at the breakfast table so she hoped she'd made a breakthrough.

Leaning back on the wall next to her, "Pol thinks he's upset you, well actually he thinks Jorge is going to kill him, but that's because he thinks he's upset you."

"Pol?" Baffled Sophie pulled a face, "I spoke to him earlier, but he didn't say anything wrong?"

"You didn't hug him."

"Hug him? We were in the middle of the paddock?"

"Usually you are happy to hug us or accept a kiss on the cheek in greeting. You pulled away from me too."

Shifting awkwardly Sophie tried to shrug nonchalantly, "It's just busy. And not professional. You know the grief I'm getting."

"I can always tell when Jorge is lying. He does this thing with his nose. It makes it really obvious."

"Riiiight?"

"You've either got ants in your pants or when you lie you fidget...."

Laughing softly Sophie shook her head, "Is that so Detective Cardus?"

"Yep," Smiling, but looking at her seriously Ricky sighed, "Chicho is a pain in the arse. I thought he'd lost the stupid side that was completely blind, but if he hasn't and he's giving you more grief then..."

"He's not."

"I know you don't want to cause trouble for Jorge, but...... Sophie?"

Bursting into tears Sophie could feel the embarrassment seeping through her veins, but still she couldn't stop the tears. Pulling away as Ricky tried to pull her into a hug she shook her head, "Can't."

"Soph? What is going on?..... Has something happened? Something with Jorge?"

"Nooo," Her voice low, and squeaky through the tears, Sophie pulled a soggy hankie from her pocket.

Concerned Ricky took a tissue from his pocket and held it out, "I haven't used it. Honest."

"...anks."

"What's going on? Is it someone else? Has someone else upset you?" His face hardening Ricky's voice changed, "Have you had a run in with someone? Redding?"

"No, no it's nothing like that."

"Then what?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

Sniffing into the hankie Sophie shrugged, "Just can't."

"Have you met someone else?" 

Snapping her head up Sophie's eyes almost popped out of her head, "What?! No! God... no.... It's.... Fuck's sake."

Taking out her phone Sophie tapped on the Twitter icon. Handing the phone to Ricky she laughed sarcastically, "I've gained more followers today than I had in total yesterday."

"Right?" Looking down at the phone Ricky was puzzled until he strolled down the notifications and sighed, "Some of Jorge's fans think they'll marry him. They don't really mean any of this.... Not really."

"There's a photo of me and you on there."

"Us?"

"Yep. From Mugello. You hugged me in the paddock."

"I hug everyone," Smiling Ricky narrowed his eyes, "Talk to me...."

"They were debating if it was Jorge I was shagging or you."

Wincing Ricky sighed, "So..."

"Then someone posted a photo of me flirting with Vale," Taking the phone from Ricky she swiped and tapped the screen for a few seconds before handing it back to him.

_Banging her way up the ladder!_

_Ewww she's probably riddled! I hope he's remembering to double bag it!_

_No wonder he's been shit this year_

_Ugly!!!!_

_Jorge, Ricky, Vale......wonder who is next on Trampy's list_

_Groping on the mhome steps - classeeeeee....._

Sighing deeply Ricky shook his head and put his arm around Sophie's shoulder, despite her attempts to wriggle away, "This is bollocks. Bollocks written by people who don't know you, don't know Jorge and who don't know _anything_.

"The things they are saying...." Her voice low Sophie puffed out her cheeks and shrugged, "I know everyone will say 'don't let it bother you' but when Paolo sees this...."

"Talk to Jorge."

"I can't..."

"You have too..."

"But..."

"If Paolo is going to sack you he needs to know..."

"Yeah, but... But..."

Looking at Sophie with a cheeky look Ricky shrugged, "But?"

"He'll think it's his fault," Her voice low and despairing Sophie sighed.

Nudging her gently with his arm Ricky smiled softly, "It is his fault, kinda.... Seriously, you need to talk to him."

"I suppose."

"C'mon, I'll walk you back."

"You'll make sure I go you mean."

Shrugging with a laugh Ricky put his hand to his face and looked cheeky, "Hand in hand or arm round the shoulder? What do you think will bring more gossip?"

*

"Ricky gone?" Having changed out of her soaking clothes into her pyjamas, still rubbing her wet hair with a towel, Sophie looked up as Jorge came into the bedroom.

Sitting down behind her Jorge took the towel and started drying her hair, trying not to wince at the small amount of red dye being transferred onto his white towel, "Yeah. You ok?"

"What did Ricky say?" Laughing softly Sophie took the towel from him and chucked it in the laundry basket, pulling a face slightly at the dye, before plaiting her hair as Jorge frowned.

Stretching out on the bed Jorge watched her closely her fingers intertwined the strands of hair, "He didn't say anything. What's up?"

"Well, you have to promise not to go nuts."

"I promise."

"Too quick, you have to actually mean it..." Wrapping the bobble round the ends Sophie hoped her hair wouldn't be too frizzy in the morning as she moved up the bed and put her head down on the pillow so she was facing Jorge.

Moving his arm, already a silent gesture which saw her instinctively lifting her head so rest on it, Jorge pulled her closer, a look of concern on his face, "You have been crying?"

"What? Aww no, the rain...." Trailing off Sophie shrugged, "I hoped the second shower would help the puffy eyes."

"Not puffy, just sad. I'm sorry about earlier, it's going to take time for the boys to realise they can't trust you."

"No, no it's not about that."

"Then tell me."

"Someone posted a photo of us on Twitter....."

*

"Jorge!" Suddenly conscious of the fact that she was only in pyjama shorts and a t-shirt Sophie smiled nervously at Albert and Chicho, "Hi. Jorge, you are not posting anything."

Turning to her, his eyes dark and furious, Jorge's hands moved in the air as he ranted, "You think I'm going to say nothing when people are saying that shit about you? Absolutely not. No way."

"You wading in to defend me won't make it any better."

"It'll make me feel better," Rooting through his bag Jorge barked, "Where is my iPad?"

Sighing Sophie looked at Albert, "Someone posted something about us on Twitter. Tell him wading in will just make it worse."

"If Jorge wants to reply that is his right. He knows how the MotoGP world works," Never one to miss an opportunity Chicho couldn't resist chipping in.

Looking at him with never blinking eyes, but with a calm tone in her voice Sophie smiled, "I know how the MotoGP world works. If he wades into the middle of petty comments they will simply get worse and it will reflect negatively on him. _I _don't want him to get any negative publicity."__

__"Sophie is right. Getting involved will just increase it. You are best to stay silent. You know this Jorge," Barely looking up from his constantly pinging email box as he organised their travel for later in the season Albert agreed with Sophie completely._ _

__Putting his hands on his hips Jorge looked at Sophie with a look of sheer frustration on his face, "So I just have to sit on my hands and say nothing when they say bad things about you?"_ _

__"Yes. Just like I have to when people say bad things about you. We just have to ignore them."_ _

__"That's so unfair. You've done nothing to them."_ _

__Laughing softly Sophie shook her head and took his hands in hers, "Neither have you...... Come on."_ _

__*_ _

__Laughing softly Sophie pulled away, "Race day tomorrow."_ _

__"Don't care," Nibbling on her neck Jorge laughed onto her skin as she wriggled away._ _

__Putting her hand on his chest Sophie tutted at him, "If you can't behave then I'll get Ricky to share with you and I'll sleep at Ricky's...."_ _

__"You wouldn't!"_ _

__"Try me...."_ _

__"Mean!" Pulling her tight to him Jorge gently kissed her forehead, "I'm sorry about the shit you are getting."_ _

__"It's ok."_ _

__"It's not really."_ _

__With a playful laugh Sophie winked, "You just best make sure it's worth it."_ _

__"I tried, but you wouldn't let me."_ _

__"Not what I meant!"_ _

__As they both chuckled Sophie wriggled and turned until her back was pressing against his chest. With both of his arms wrapped around her, one of her hands intertwined with his and the other resting on his leg even a sheet of paper could not fit between them._ _

__"I should have waited until tomorrow. Sorry Jorge, I shouldn't have mentioned it before the race."_ _

__"No, no," Pressing a kiss to her shoulder his voice was firm, "Some things we need to talk about straight away, no matter if there is a race."_ _

__"I don't ever want to distract you. If I did and something happened...."Trailing off Sophie shuddered._ _

__Pulling her tighter Jorge pressed his mouth to the back of her neck, "You will _never_ distract me on track. Ok? When I put that helmet on I think of nothing, but the bike and the surface. Not even if you were tied naked to my bed would it distract me. Well, maybe from the press conference after...."_ _

__"I was being serious," Laughing softly Sophie shifted until she was half on her back, letting her turn her head until her lips met Jorge's jaw._ _

__His voice whispery, and dirty, Jorge chuckled, "So was I."_ _

__"So _nothing_ would distract you?"_ _

__"Nothing?"_ _

__"What if I discovered there was a secret third Marquez brother?"_ _

__Groaning Jorge nodded, "Ok, that's definitely a 'wait until after the race'. A third one... There's not a third one no?"_ _

__"No," Laughing Sophie clamped her hand over her mouth when she giggled really hard at Jorge's voice, "Not as far as I'm aware."_ _

__"Maybe we should have a list. Things it's ok to talk about and things that should wait..."_ _

__"Ok, let's make a list. You too, what should I not tell you? What if......what if I scratched your car?"_ _

__"Pfft that heap of junk would be more valuable if someone set it on fire and I could claim the insurance. No need to wait..... What if I scratched your car?"_ _

__"Asking the same question is cheating."_ _

__"Cheating? Is there anything you are not competitive over?"_ _

__"No," Smiling wide Jorge laughed, "What if I discovered something about Millie?"_ _

__"Tell! Always tell. There is nothing that would surprise me about Millie. What if I discovered that Ricky had a new girlfriend?"_ _

__"Definitely tell. Although you'd never know before me.... What if...what if I knew Ducati were going to sack you?"_ _

__"Everybody knows that!"_ _

__"I'm serious."_ _

__"Tell. What if Marc's dodgy parking lead to him scratching your car?"_ _

__"His parking is shit. Best wait on that one..." Laughing softly at Sophie's look Jorge smirked, "What if I discovered the umbrella girl had the hots for me?"_ _

__Narrowing her eyes Sophie glared, "Tell, so I could keep an eye on her. What if Scott was flirting with me again?"_ _

__"Tell," Frowning Jorge bit his lip, "Actually, wait. It would be tempting to kick him off on the warm up lap."_ _

__"Jorge!!"_ _

__Holding his hands up Jorge laughed, "I said the warm up lap! That's slow.... What if I had to go away for work when we had plans?"_ _

__"You can't kick him off, even when it's slow! Erm, tell. I'd rather know. What if....... I can't think of anymore."_ _

__"Think of something?"_ _

__"What if..... what if I was pregnant?" Sophie chuckled._ _

__Biting his lip Jorge hmm'ed, "Pregnant or thought you might be pregnant?"_ _

__"Erm, definitely pregnant?" Not sure of why it made a difference Sophie waited for the panicked reply._ _

__"Tell. Definitely tell."_ _

__"Really?"_ _

__"Of course!"_ _

__"Even though we'd have loads to discuss and it would be a big thing?"_ _

__Pulling her tighter Jorge kissed her forehead, "I know we'd have to discuss a lot, but I'd like to know it was my last race in a place. Like here for example, I have so many memories of here. I'd like to know it was my last race here."_ _

__"Why would it be your last race here?" Narrowing her eyes Sophie turned to face him, confused._ _

__Shrugging Jorge's voice was its normal chatty self, "I'd be retiring. You can't race and be a father. Not a father in the way I want to be."_ _

__"Oh. Right... That's so not the answer I was expecting! I thought you'd say wait because of all the questions and decisions we'd have."_ _

__"Well, obviously we wouldn't make all of the decisions that night, but some of the decisions make themselves."_ _

__Sophie shifted round onto her back and looked at him, "So, there wouldn't be a question over keeping it then?"_ _

__"No. Of course not," Looking down at her Jorge looked worried, "Would there?"_ _

__Shaking her head Sophie laced her fingers with his, "No, I don't think so. We've just never talked about it yet that's all."_ _

__"I know there would be loads to decide on. I mean, I have no idea which schools are the best ones and we'd have to decide if the better quality of education, and privacy, in Switzerland is negatively impacted by their earlier start to school or if the later start in Spain would be more advantageous. Plus we'd have to decide if we got married before the birth or waited until after, and we'd have to find a house because the apartment is great, but you'd find the stairs a pain with a pram. What's up?"_ _

__With her eyes wide Sophie burst out laughing, "Sorry! Sorry, that's just not how I thought this conversation would go."_ _

__"What did you think I'd say?"_ _

__"I thought you'd laugh. Or say 'We always use condoms' or something.... I didn't expect you to talk about retirement and marriage and schools..."_ _

__Flushing red Jorge bit his lip, "Sorry.... I have always wanted a family."_ _

__"I know. It's not that I don't, it's just.... I thought I was being funny that's all."_ _

__Softening his voice Jorge smiled, "What would you think if you were pregnant?"_ _

__"Honestly?" Laughing softly Sophie shrugged, "I'd probably think 'SHIT!' first."_ _

__Chuckling Jorge rolled onto his back, "After that?"_ _

__"After that I would probably start to get my head around it. It'd be a big thing though. Everything would change."_ _

__"In a good way?"_ _

__Rolling onto her side to face Jorge Sophie smiled, "I'm not saying it's a bad thing. I do want to have a family one day, but it would be scary. You talk about marriage and living in Switzerland or Spain like that's something we've agreed to do already."_ _

__"I know we hadn't said it said it, but I thought...."_ _

__"Sometimes we have to say it say it..."_ _

__Nodding Jorge laughed, "Yeah I suppose we do. Where do you see yourself in five years time?"_ _

__"Is that a trick question?"_ _

__"No. Do you see us being together then?"_ _

__"Yeah, yeah I do. Where do you see us?"_ _

__"In a house. Somewhere we chose together. I'll have stopped riding by then."_ _

__"Really? You won't go on like Vale?"_ _

__"No," Certain in his words Jorge smiled, "I have bones that ache. They won't last like Vale's. Maybe I was too aggressive when I was younger, I don't know. I'll be done by then."_ _

__"What else do you see?"_ _

__"I hope we will be married by then, have a family while we are still young. Just like we are now, but with more..."_ _

__"Like we are now? Does that mean I'll be living with you, our child or children, Ricky, two Espargaro's and an X-Box then?"_ _

__"Probably," Laughing Jorge pressed a gentle kiss to Sophie's lips, "Do you see it different?"_ _

__Sighing lightly Sophie laughed as she snuggled closer to him, "Actually no, I don't really."_ _

__*_ _

__"Are you asleep?"_ _

__"Yes."_ _

__Chuckling in the dark Jorge had to bite his tongue so not to disturb everyone else who was asleep in the motorhome, "Do you have any twins in your family?"_ _

__"Erm, no...."_ _

__"That's a shame."_ _

__"Why?" Baffled, Sophie's tone was laced with confusion and sleepiness._ _

__"I always wanted twins."_ _

__"The day you get to push them out is the day you get to wish for us to have twins Lorenzo...."_ _

__"That will be the biggest decision you have to make..."_ _

__"Erm, you don't get to decide on twins. It's not like a BOGOF deal where you accept or decline.... You either get them or you don't."_ _

__Laughing hard, and yelping at Sophie's kick, Jorge shook his head, "No, I mean about Lorenzo."_ _

__"I'm naked in your bed talking about having babies with you at 1am... I thought that decision was already made?"_ _

__"The name!" Chuckling more Jorge turned to face her even though he couldn't see her, "In Spain women do not change their name, but you English girls do."_ _

__"Some do. Some don't."_ _

__"Would you?"_ _

__"No idea."_ _

__"No? I didn't know if you'd want to change your name, I know that a name is a big part of a person's identity. I wouldn't want to be anything other than Jorge Lorenzo Guerrero so I would understand if you didn't want to change."_ _

__"I changed my name after... well you know. So I have only been Kinlan for seven years, I would probably change it so it was the same as any children. Unless you have an objection."_ _

__Smiling, almost smugly, Jorge kissed her head, "No, no objections."_ _

__"Good. Now go to sleep."_ _

__"Sophie?"_ _

__"Go. To. Sleep."_ _

__"But..."_ _

__"Jorge, whatever it is it's on the wait list...."_ _


	29. Catalunya (p4)

"Morning."

Used to encountering a stressed, snappy, and worried pre-race Jorge his team all looked at each other slightly nervously as the boxer clad racer stretched a few limbs before sitting down at the table and pouring some cereal into a bowl.

"Everything ok?" With curious eyes Albert passed him the orange juice that he'd pointed too. 

With a mouthful of cereal Jorge nodded, "Yep..... Sophie!!! You are going to be late and Paolo will kill you!!!"

In a torrent of unladylike language a flurry of red appeared in the room, still tying back her wild hair, "You turned the alarm OFF!"

"You told me!" Olivious to the raised eyebrows, wide eyes and general bemusement around them Jorge yelped as Sophie batted the back of his head.

"SNOOZE! Not off," Downing Jorge's orange juice Sophie looked down at the table and chuckled, "Seriously?"

"What?" Confused Jorge looked at her.

"You spend hours in the gym, have all those nutritionists balancing your meals and all these people working their arses off to help you and _this_ is how you start race day?"

Shrugging lightly Jorge's face flushed slightly, "I like them."

"Coco Pops?" Kissing him on the head and waving to the others Sophie headed for the door, "That's brilliant!"

*

@sophieducatipr Will it or won't it? What do we think Ducati fans rain or no rain? #splishsplash or #itsahotty

@calcrutchlow Splishsplash? Your patter is poor Kinlan. 

@sophieducatipr Pfft you come up with better whilst answering 2 phones & an email then Calvin

@calcrutchlow DM Are you staying in Jorge's motorhome all of this weekend?

@sophieducatipr DM Yep. Why?

@calcrutchlow DM Brave.... I thought you must be. He is whistling as he walks....

@sophieducatipr DM They are gonna sack me anyway.....

@calcrutchlow DM Probably. Which is shit. Have you scoped out other options yet?

@sophieducatipr DM Not yet. I'm a bit scared to rock the boat.

@calcrutchlow DM We'll chat later, I've got a couple of contacts that might be useful

@sophieducatipr DM Thanks Cal

*

Stepping into the darkened motorhome Sophie frowned, "Jorge?"

Albert had told her he'd come back after doing the minimum in post-race (and post-press) sponsor stuff, but the lights were off and the shower silent. Assuming he had gone off to do some more work Sophie opened the fridge to get a drink and screamed at the voice from nowhere.

"I said I wanted to be alone."

Closing the fridge and taking a few deep breaths, her hands balled into fists of fear at her sides, Sophie sighed, "Fuck's sake!"

"You ok?" Peering over the top of the sofa Jorge frowned, having not meant to terrify her.

Glaring at him Sophie's voice had a slight edge of sharpness, "I will be once my heart stops hammering."

"Sorry. I did say I want to be alone."

"Not to me you didn't," Her brown eyes fixed on him Sophie frowned, "And you can't invite me to stay for the weekend and then kick me out because you are sulking anyway...."

"I'm _not_ sulking. I'm just....."

"Sulking?"

"Do not," With a warning tone Jorge stood up, pacing shirtless in front of the sofa, "I need to wind down after that....disaster."

"Fourth isn't a disaster. Dying electrics is a disaster. I think Cal's head might actually explode," Opening the fridge again Sophie raked about until she found the can of coke she'd hidden behind all the various Monster logo'ed cans.

"I expect better than what _Ducati_ offer Cal. I do not expect to be seconds behind the people I was in front of in the first few laps."

"You still can't kick me out. I haven't sat down once since I left here this morning. I'm knackered, I want a shower and a change of clothes so...." Shrugging her shoulders Sophie looked at him with a defiance in her face as she took a drink.

Shaking his head Jorge took a deep breath, "I'm not a good person to be around when I'm like this."

"Why?"

"Because I'm pissed off!"

"Everybody gets pissed off. You just need to learn to deal with it better."

Glaring at her with furious green eyes Jorge's mouth dropped, "Deal with it better? I'm a world champion!"

"Exactly."

"Sophie...." With the warning tone louder Jorge took a deep breath as Sophie started unbuttoning her shirt, "What are you doing?"

"Told you, I need a shower and to change my clothes....." Never losing eye contact with him Sophie popped the rest of the buttons on her shirt, throwing it onto the table. 

Biting his lip Jorge watched with narrow eyes as Sophie's fingers moved to the button of her shorts. The skin of her body seeming so pale against the shocking red of the material. 

With a slight smirk Sophie dropped the shorts to the floor, bending over to pick them up and throw them on the table, and tried not to feel too smug about the low growl emitting from the Spaniard. 

"Sophie," Groaning lightly as her hands went behind her, obviously planning on opening her bra strap, Jorge's voice changed from warning to pleading, "I'm too wound up. I.... I don't want to hurt you and I don't trust myself......"

Biting her lip Sophie peeled off her bra and chucked it on the pile of clothes before hooking her fingers into her pants. With very little teasing or delay they too joined the pile, "I trust you."

Moving into the bathroom and switching on the shower she could hear the footsteps that moved closer, then stopped, before moving back away again and then repeating the process over. Stepping under the spray she relaxed into the warmth of the water, the motorhome wasn't like Jorge's shower in Lugano with its power or heat, but it was a nice refreshing warmth.

"I warned you..... Hands on the wall."

As the gruff voice finally appeared at her ear, his clothes shed going by the feel of his skin on her back and legs, Sophie shivered at the tone as one hand pressed on her stomach, pulling her back against him as the other quickly found her nipple and began rolling it hard.

"Jorge..."

"Shut up," Nipping her earlobe as his foot nudged her feet apart and his weight against her back pushed her top half towards the wall Jorge sighed with light worry in his voice, "Sophie..."

Placing her hands on the wall Sophie pressed back against him, smirking at the noise that fell from him, "Shut up...."

*

Turning on the tap Sophie half filled the glass with water before drinking most of it in one go. Dressed in only Jorge's shirt she sighed softly and tilted her head from side to side, smiling when two damp arms snaked around her waist, "You ok?"

"I'm fine. Just stretching my neck."

Pressing his lips softly to one of the red marks on her neck Jorge smirked, "Sorry, you were rather pressed up against the wall."

"You don't sound very sorry," Moulding against his body, still slightly wobbly from the intense shower session, Sophie moaned low at the brush of teeth against her skin.

Nipping slightly harder Jorge chuckled, "I'm not.... I did warn you......"

"I know," Dropping her voice low Sophie laughed, "Wasn't that a much better way of relieving stress than kicking me out?"

"Hmmm, definitely," Licking over the mark, the vision just making him thing about the ones nipped and bitten into her back, and shoulders, in the shower, Jorge looked over her shoulder through the window, "You know what is the best thing about these windows?"

"What?" Jumping, both in fright and over-sensitivity, as Jorge's hand dived under the shirt and between her legs Sophie squeaked.

"That we can see everyone outside, but they can't see in," Deft fingers finding their target Jorge tightened the other arm around her waist.

"No more...." Despite her words being unsure Sophie tone was needy and her voice low. Her body's reaction was to mould against him some more and move to allow him better access.

Circling his fingers round and round, occasionally teasing that he would slide one in, Jorge muttered in Spanish in Sophie's ear, something he discovered made her sigh and shiver in Bologna. As low, breathy moans fell from her, her mind still conflicting over whether it was too much or not enough Sophie's hands gripped onto the counter top, her eyes screwed shut because the people passing so close was just too, too much as his fingers pressed into her.

Originally planning on simply having, and giving, fun with her Jorge quickly dropped his shorts; the sounds falling from her going straight to his groin. Rubbing against her he paused to tease, his teeth nipping her neck and his ego loving the way his name was just falling from her mouth over and over again.

"Jorge!"

*

Walking out of the bedroom Sophie took a deep breath, hoping that her make-up would hide the fact that her face was probably going to be as red as her uniform forever more. Ignoring Chicho's enraged face she smiled warmly, "Anyone want a drink?"

"No thanks," Smiling, more in relief that she actually had come out of the room, Jorge gave his father a look of 'leave her alone'.

"Mr Lorenzo?"

"No thank you."

Completely ignoring the curt tone Sophie pottered around the kitchen making a drink before sitting next to Jorge on the sofa, "What time are we meeting Ricky?"

"In about an hour."

As awkward silence descended on the room Sophie's phone pinged.

@lilmissmillie DM OMG!!! I am fucking dying with laughter!! Poor Papa L! His eyes will be burning!!!

"Jorge!"

Stunned at the sight of Sophie bent over the sink, Jorge's shirt not disguising the fact that he had fingers buried deep inside her as he lined up his cock to replace them, Chicho's voice faltered as he froze to the spot.

Looking at each other for a few seconds, as Sophie's mortified head sank down onto her hands, Jorge was first to come to his senses, "Papa!..... Get out!"

Biting her lip Sophie tried not to flush with mortification once more, but it was impossible. No matter how long Chicho gave them to get covered up, no matter how long she had hid in the bedroom for and no matter how many glasses of wine she had to celebrate Ricky's new niece and his 7th place finish she would never be able to look him in the eye again.


	30. Chapter 30

"What does your Dad do Sophie?"

"Laura!" Having introduced Sophie to his sister after testing Jorge could have kicked her for the innocent enough question. Sat around the table in Jorge's house eating a collected meal with their parents, Ricky and Ruben he sighed at the fact that the evening had turned into a 'let's interrogate Sophie' session.

Eager to stir the pot Chicho ignored the glared from Jorge and Ricky to chip in, "Yes, Sophie, what does your father do?" 

"It's ok Jorge," Smiling warmly at Jorge's sister, who was bright red and wondering what she'd said wrong given that her mother and Sophie had been chatting about Sophie's mother for the last ten minutes, "Most of his life he worked for car companies. Ford, Vauxhall, Alfa Romeo.... However, he is currently in prison so doesn't do anything."

Taking a deep breath, and a cold drink, Sophie smiled softly at Jorge's exasperated sigh, "What he did has nothing to do with you?"

"I know. However, it's a question people ask. Much like do you have brothers or sisters, or where do you come from, it's just a question. Unfortunately for me this one has an awkward answer."

Furious that the young woman seemed to be getting the upper hand over him, especially by the way Maria simply patted Sophie's hand without any demands to know the how's or why's, Chicho frowned, "Is this likely to be something that will impact Jorge?"

"I hope not," Sighing deeply Sophie smiled sarcastically, "My father was a good Dad. He taught me to ride my bike, he scared the monsters out from under my bed and he spent hours helping me with my homework. I'm quite academic; give me numbers or logical problems and I'm very happy. Give me practical subjects or art projects and you'll find me in a corner somewhere crying in frustration. My Dad helped, spent hours with me."

Pausing for a second Sophie took a drink, giving Jorge a chance to step in, "There is no need for this. The actions of Sophie's father have nothing to do with Sophie."

"It's ok.... He dabbled in stocks and shares. He did ok with it, one year he did well enough to take us to America on holiday. His friend asked him to invest for him, and like with his shares he did well with them. Eventually other people asked.... " Wiping away a tear Sophie took Jorge's hand under the table to try and calm them both, "He was a proud man and he couldn't admit when a deal had gone wrong. He just used his own money to pay it so that it looked like they'd done well again. In the end as new people put money in he was using that to pay out to the other people and it was just a big mess. The people who put money in over the last couple of years had no chance of getting their money back because he was stupid and just made bigger, and riskier, deals to try and clear his feet. In the end a few people wanted their money back, he didn't have it and everything collapsed."

"What happened to the people who lost money?" 

Always to the point Chicho was a little surprised with the direct answer from Sophie, "They lost it. All of it. A couple of people lost their homes because they'd taken loans to give him to invest. Some people lost all of their saving. He ruined a lot of lives."

"Sophie, that is not your fault. I think we should change this subject now," With a warm smile Maria filled up Sophie's water glass.

"I had heard a rumour," Making Jorge sit up in his seat and Ricky scowl Chicho tilted his head from side to side, as if in deep thought, "But I heard that he had ripped off some of your colleagues. How could..... I'm sorry I have to ask, but how could he do that without your help?"

"Papa!!"

"Chicho!!"

"It's ok. It is a fair question.... He did rip off a few of my colleagues," Pausing just enough to give Chicho enough time to feel slightly smug Sophie shrugged, "We worked in the same place. My colleagues were his colleagues. Given that one of the people who lost the most money in his scheme was me I can assure you I did not help him."

"Your father stole from you?"

"Pretty much. He encouraged me to give him my savings; everything I had saved, money left to me by my grandparents and he seemed to be doing well so I saw no reason not to. I know why you are suspicious and I dare say if Jorge was my son I would be too. However, I had nothing to do with any of it. I lost all my money, I watched my mother lose her home to repossession because he'd mortgaged and remortgaged it, I see her now live in a crummy studio flat in a town she hates because it's all she can afford and I had to walk away from my job because despite being bloody good at it my colleagues neither trusted nor liked me anymore."

Aware of the fact that pushing any further would simply upset the young woman and make him look worse, and unsure of the facts he originally believed, Chicho shrugged and went back to eating his salad.

"So, Rubes, how are things going with Hawkers?" Trying to break the weird tension in the room Laura smiled and changed the subject, nodding almost unseen at her brother's grateful smile.

*

"Oh bollocks. Ricky! Ruben! Come on we need to go and get the girls!"

Having gone for a walk, ostensibly to buy some girlie stuff for Laura, whilst Jorge and his parents (well, his mother mostly) said their goodbyes to the house, the photograph on Twitter showed that the girls had been sidetracked into a local bar.

"What's up?" Having cleared out the last of his things from his room Ricky, who now had the scary responsibility of his own place in Switzerland, bounded down the stairs.

Holding up his phone Jorge showed him the tweet from Laura's account showing the two girls, glasses full of green liquid, toasting "New friends", "They've ended up in Toni's."

"It's good they get on though," Smirking at Jorge's frowning forehead Ricky laughed and shouted to Ruben, "Remember the night Laura fell in the pool after drinking Hector's cocktails?"

Laughing heartily Ruben wandered over to look at the photo, less attached to the house than the others as he'd long since moved out with his girlfriend, "She was like a fish out of water, except she was in water."

"My daughter almost drowning was amusing Ruben?" Walking down the stairs in silence, her shoes taken off by the door, Maria raised an eyebrow.

"Oh. Erm. No. Of course not," His amused smirk turned into a bellow of laugh at Maria's sarcastic smile, "It was a bit funny...."

"I'm sure. You two go ahead to the gate, I want a word with Jorge."

Nervous as his friends headed for the door Jorge smiled, "Mama?"

"I don't want you to let your father cause you problems with Sophie."

"I won't."

"You will," Smiling softly Maria put her hand on Jorge's arm, "He is your father and your default setting, even now, is to trust that he knows best. He does not always know what is best Jorge, you know that. You have only ever gone against him in the past when your instincts have told you that he is very, very wrong. When you argue with Sophie, and every couple argues so you will, you will doubt, you will wonder if he is correct and you will wonder if it is worth the trouble. You must remember what your instinct tells you at these times."

"I don't know why he doesn't like her," With his hands stuffed in his pockets, slight hint of a petted lip and a low blush on his cheeks Jorge looked more like 17 than 27.

"Mostly because he worries for you. He worries that your career will be impacted, that it will go wrong and you will get hurt. He wants to protect you. He still has not realised that sometimes you cannot be protected, and other times you should not be protected."

"I don't need protecting from Sophie."

Brushing Jorge's hair, like she used to when he was a child, behind his ear Maria smiled, "Sophie could hurt you.... Let me finish," holding up a finger to shush him Maria went on,   
"She could hurt you because you care for her. It is scary sometimes to watch your child throw themselves into something that could hurt them. Your Grandfather wanted to protect me from your father because he was worried I would end up with a broken heart."

"He was right Mama, you did end up with broken heart," With sadness in his eyes Maria could see Jorge being transported back to being ten years old his mind. The rows and arguments that marred family life and ended with the family being split in two.

Smiling widely Maria laughed softly, "Yes he was right that my heart was broken, but look at what I would have lost out on if he had protected me? Your father is..... difficult, but I would not swap the years I had with him for anything because without him I would not have you or your sister. I would not have the memory of the day you finally mastered climbing up the outside of the stairs or the day Laura got the lead part in the school concert. To protect me from that hurt would mean depriving me of the chance of this conversation with you now."

"I hadn't really thought of it like that."

"Sophie might hurt you. She might, but she might also be the best thing to happen to you. The only people who can find out the answer to this question is you and Sophie. You have been guided your whole life; me, your father, Dani, Marcos, Wilco..... This time only you can do it. Don't let anyone or anything get between you. "

"I won't."

"Good. Now go and get them before your sister tells her about the day you peed in the rose bush at the convent and got the thorn...." Laughing as Jorge sprinted out of the door 

Maria turned to Chicho, lurking on the stairs, "Let them be. Let them be as our parents let us be. If he gets his heart broken, but gets half of the good things we got with him and Laura he will be a lucky boy. If you let him be he can come back to you if he needs you. If you push him away then he could lose you both."

*

@lilmissmillie PM Hey. How's you? Who is the girl with Sophie?

@polespagaro PM Hello. I'm good thank you. That's Laura, Jorge's sister.

@lilmissmillie PM Ah right. How did your testy thing go?

@polespagaro PM Jajaja, yeah the testy thing was good

@polespagaro PM They had dinner with his parents, Ricky & Ruben at his old house btw. She's not replacing you

@lilmissmillie PM I didn't think she was

@polespagaro PM Ah I wish I lived closer. You are dynamite when you are jealous ;)

@lilmissmillie PM Not jealous

@polespagaro PM You weren't jealous of the girl in the pizza shop either but I still liked what happened after.....

@lilmissmillie PM You just liked fucking in Jorge's bed because you are a kinky bastard 

@polespagaro PM You were not complaining.....

@lilmissmillie PM I moaned...... Lots.....

@polespagaro PM I know, I have the video ;)

@lilmissmillie PM Like I said - kinky bastard ;)

@polespagaro PM Fancy reliving it on cam? 

*

"You better look after her," Pointing a finger at Ricky, Pol and Aleix; although mostly at Ricky, Sophie looked conflicted, "Don't let her forget to change her flight so that it leaves from Milan."

"Kinlan! Get you arse in that car before Mr Spain out there combusts with panic."

"I feel terrible abandoning you," Biting her lip Sophie was once again torn by the decision to go to Monaco with Jorge.

Shaking her head as she walked over to her friend Millie cackled, "Fuck off! I'd be halfway to the airport before I remembered about you if a dishy MotoGP rider wanted to whisk me to Monaco for the weekend."

Hugging warmly the girls both frowned at Jorge when he leaned out the car window, "We really have to go."

"Go on, have fun. I want a blow-by-blow account of the weekend when you get back," Winking lewdly Millie made Pol blush bright red, and everyone else chuckle, as she brazenly referenced the position they'd been caught in the night before.

As the car drove away Millie mock sighed as she walked back inside, "Abandoned and left to fend for myself by my best friend.... So you three, what do people do for fun around here?"

*

"Give it back!" On her tip-toes reaching up to snatch her phone back from Pol, Millie's voice was dangerously low.

Smirking wide, the Spaniard chuckled, "What's it worth?"

"I won't squeeze," Pressing her hand to his crotch, Millie smirking as she cupped her hand around him through his thin cotton shorts, "Give it back. Now..."

Thrusting lightly against her hand Pol groaned, "Maybe we should just stay here for a bit."

"Maybe?" Pressing her hand slightly harder Millie cackled at his loud moan. Pressing one hand against the wall for balance he tangled his other hand in her hair, pulling her to him for a messy kiss full of tongue and teeth.

"Oh for fuck's sake! Get a room!" Grabbing a can of drink from the fridge Ricky shook his head as he walked back out, trying to rid himself of the image of Pol grinding himself against Millie's hand.

Pulling away from him, smirking widely at his tented shorts, Millie sighed, "Ricky's right. The kitchen is the place for this. Maybe we should go and watch tv."

"Tv?" His voice his and squeaky Pol shook his head, "No fucking way. The only place we are going is upstairs."

Biting her lip in an attempt to be coy, Millie was determined to have as much fun in Lugano as Sophie was going to be having in Monaco, "We could go up to the hot tub?"

"It's empty because that guy peed in it last night," His arms around Millie's waist, Pol had his head resting on her shoulder as he rubbed himself, in tiny thrusts, against her leg.

"Rooftop?"

"Why can't we just go to bed and fuck?"

"Boring.... I like different....."

Like the cat that got the cream, or the brainiac with the idea, Pol stood back and smiled, "Still want to ride me on Jorge's bed? He's not here to interrupt tonight....."

*

"This what you wanted?"

Looking more than ever like the cat who that got the cream than ever Pol bit his lip hard as Millie laughed heartily before sinking down onto him.

"Yep!"

Lifting his phone, as Millie had suggested, Pol swiped the screen until it, like his eyes, was full of Millie. On her knees straddling over him, him buried deep inside her and her hands behind her on his legs she looked wild, alive and, as she poked out her tongue, dirty.

"Fuck...."

Dropping his phone down as she began to bounce harder everything, including Jorge's likely reaction to his bed being used by them for the second night in a row, was completely lost to him.

*

Naked, his legs crossed, Pol shook his head and laughed at Millie onscreen as she pulled her blanket around her, "You really are something else... When are you coming to another race?"

"Think you might try your luck again?"

Shrugging lightly Pol chuckled, "Someone said my tongue work needed some practise so I need someone to practise on...."

"Like there aren't loads of fans who'd willing help out," Cackling with laughter Millie dropped the blanket down again, loving the tiny bite to the lip when Pol spotted that her breasts were exposed again.

Frowning, trying not to stare at the pierced nipple that fascinated and terrified him (on account of almost chipping his tooth on it on their first over-enthusiastic encounter), Pol shrugged, "Need to be sure they won't sell out."

"Be good for your image, super-stud Pol," Winking lewdly Millie leaned over to grab a drink out of her fridge, making Pol groan at the way she gave him glimpses of everything.

"You kill me....."

"Death by sex, good way to go?" Laughing Millie suddenly frowned as she clicked on another Twitter photo, this time from Ricky, showing Sophie laughing with Laura, "When's the next race?"

"Saturday in Holland."

"Too soon. After that?"

"Germany in two weeks. Why?"

*

"You look happy?"

Picking up the playstation controller Pol, freshly showered, smiled as he sat down next to Aleix clad in just his shorts, "Just chilled bro."

"You been on Skype with Millie again."

"Maybe," Blushing a little Pol shrugged, "I listened to your warning. I know she's not relationship material...."

"I don't want to see you get hurt."

"She's coming to Sachsenring, think she's jealous that Sophie is out with Laura," Reaching over to restart their game Pol chuckled, "The only hurting I intend to be doing is having those nails rake my back again."

"Too much information!"


	31. Chapter 31

"I think it's a little bit ugly."

Having persuaded the girls back to the house, where he, Ricky, Sophie and, it seemed now, Laura were staying for the night, Jorge looked at his sister with wide eyes and a dropped jaw.

Shrugging lightly she stifled a giggle, "Sorry...."

"The architecture of this house is beautiful," Defensive and emotional about his house, and slightly pissed off that she'd told some stories to Sophie before he got to them, Jorge's tone toward his sister was slightly sharp.

"Alright Jorge. I called a building a bit ugly, not your mother."

As Sophie and Laura dissolved into fits of giggles Jorge sighed, but with no real anger behind it. He was glad they had hit it off, he just wished Laura wasn't quite so good at sharing.

"What are your plans this weekend Laura?" Close enough to the family that he considered Laura his sister, in the same way he considered Jorge his brother, Ricky plonked his feet up on the table for one last time, mostly just to see Jorge's pursed face for one last time.

Stretching out on the sofa, her facial expressions emphasising her likeness to her older brother, Laura sighed, "No plans. I was supposed to be planning a holiday with Nina, but she has a boyfriend now."

"I hate it when girls do that!" With clear annoyance in her voice Sophie shook her head, "A true friend wouldn't just abandon you for a guy." Putting her glass, of soft drink, down on the table she let out a burst of laughter, "Unless, of course, he offers you a weekend in Monaco on Max Biaggi's boat.  _Then_  it's acceptable to fuck off and leave your friend in Switzerland...." Blushing slightly as the other three laughed she fired off a chatty text to Millie to make her momentary guilt disappear.

With a cheeky smirk Laura laughed and chucked a cushion at her sibling, "I can't believe you took her to Monaco on Max's boat. What happened to  _'I want to do something not flashy'_  Jorge?"

"Well, I wanted to do something that worked....." Gesturing to the fact that Sophie was sat next to him with her head on his lap and his plan had worked Jorge's arrogant smirk made them all laugh.

"That's why he's moving, his ego doesn't really fit here anymore."

*

@lilmissmillie DM      Are you drunk?

@sophieducatipr DM No!!!!!!

@lilmissmillie DM      Are you sure? #ithinkyourdrunk

@sophieducatipr DM *you're. And no. Not drunk. Had a couple of drinks #notdrunk

@lilmissmillie DM      How many is a couple? You best not have had 'hoppers with another woman #cheatingonme #spellingpedant

@sophieducatipr DM Like 2 or 3. I did :( I'm a dirty cheat. BUT now someone else loves our drink #spreadingthelove

@lilmissmillie DM      Jorge won't like you spreading the love - he wants you all to himself #greedyspanishfucker #literally

Snorting out loud Sophie flushed bright red. Thankfully for her Jorge and Ricky were on the playstation for 'one last' game of FIFA, and Laura was outside sitting on the edge of the pool chatting on the phone to someone.

@sophieducatipr DM You are outrageous! When you coming to visit next?

@lilmissmillie DM      I was speaking to 44 about this earlier. If it's ok with all of you I thought the Sexyring sounded like my kind of place.....

@sophieducatipr DM PMSL! Sexyring. Fuck I bet I put that in a press release!!

@sophieducatipr DM You are of course welcome. I'll sort out accommodation. I'm kinda staying with Jorge on weekends now

@lilmissmillie DM      That'd be the best way to get fired ever!! Ah, bottled moving in together full time, but do it on weekends

@sophieducatipr DM Wait, wait, wait!!!!!

@sophieducatipr DM When you were talking to 44? Making plans to visit????

@sophieducatipr DM What happened to casual shagging? When did we become talkers?????

@lilmissmillie DM      We were Skyping......

@sophieducatipr DM STOP! No more info!

@lilmissmillie DM      Plus he wants to practise his tongue work....

@sophieducatipr DM I SAID STOP!!!! NO MORE!!!!

*

"Ha! No-one is innocent with eyes like that!" Chuckling loud Laura shrugged her shoulders at her brother's look of incredulity, "What? He's got wicked  _'come to bed'_  eyes."

"Ewww!" "Laura!"

To Jorge and Ricky's disgust, and Sophie's amusement, Laura's comment was about Marc Marquez. The foursome, all clad in pyjamas or shorts, were sat on the cinema style sofas watching a new MotoGP film that Ricky had found on You Tube.

The first night the cinema room ever worked, which was before the bathrooms had doors or the kitchen had trivial things like a fridge, Jorge, Ricky, Ruben and a couple of girls (who Jorge and Ricky hadn't mentioned to Sophie and Laura) had watched a MotoGP film. As Jorge was handing the keys to the estate agent for the final time the next morning it seemed a fitting end to the evening.

"Don't you agree Sophie?"

Her head resting on Jorge's shoulder Sophie simply chuckled, "I don't think he's as innocent as some would think."

"See, come to bed eyes."

"I'm going to get another drink!" Using the opportunity to scuff his sister across the head as he passed Jorge shook his head, "I don't want to hear any more about Marc's eyes!"

"What about...."

"Or Bradl's cute arse!!"

Laughing heartily Laura almost choked on her popcorn as Sophie chipped in, "Oooh I agree on that one. It's always a bonus to be walking behind Stefan."

"What do you think Ricky?"

"What about?" Shifting in his seat, nowhere near as tipsy as the girls, Ricky seemed awkward.

"Bradl's arse?"

"Can't say I have an opinion either way."

"Of course you don't greedy boy...."

"Opinion on what?" Coming back into the room Jorge smirked at the yelp from Sophie as he let the cold can land in her lap.

"Fucker."

"Bradl's arse. Even Sophie agrees with me that it's nice...."

Looking at his girlfriend with accusatory eyes Jorge huffed, "Oh does she now?"

"It is nice. It's not as good as yours though.... And you definitely have the best arms in the paddock...."

"Nice save," Allowing himself to be pulled into a soft, warm, kiss Jorge flicked his middle finger at his sister's smooching noises.

*

"I like her."

Drinking his protein shake before bed Jorge, sat on the kitchen worktop, smiled as Laura wandered in, "I am glad."

"Papa will get used to it."

"Papa hates her."

"Papa hates most people. Especially if you are likely to listen to them more than you are him!"

Chuckling softly Jorge nodded, "This is very true."

"Remember his face when you said you were going to build your own house?" Laughing, her tone almost identical to her brothers, Laura jumped up onto the worktop next to him.

"He was not very impressed."

"And yet look at this house...."

Perplexed Jorge looked at her with a furrowed brow, "You said it was ugly?"

"It is, but you still built it. Organised all the workers, sorted all the utilities, picked the stupidly big panes of glass.... You did all that, even though Papa said you couldn't."

"Mama already gave me the  _'don't let Papa get between you'_  speech."

Smiling broadly Laura patted his leg, "Good. This time listen to Mama and not Papa!"

"I'm glad you like her."

"I do. She's very nice. I'm puzzled about one thing though...."

Bracing himself for a comment he'd dislike Jorge steeled himself, "What?"

"What on earth does such a nice girl see in you?"

Pushing his sister off the unit in laughter Jorge shook his head.

*

"It's weird," Lying in bed with Sophie in his arms Jorge looked around the room.

"What is?"

"This being my last night in this house. I have so many memories here."

Turning onto her side Sophie rested her hand on his bare chest, "You'll still have the memories."

"I know," Smiling softly, feeling somewhat bashful, he shrugged, "It just feels..... I expected it to feel like the end of something, but it's more like the start of something."

"That's soppy."

"I know," Kissing her forehead he let out a small sigh, "I'm sorry you had to tell everyone about your father."

"Don't be. I don't mind them knowing. I just don't want to be judged on his actions, that's the only reason I don't tell people."

"You won't be," With determination in his voice Jorge shifting half onto his side, "When I buy a new house...." Blushing red, he bit his lip and softened his voice, "When I buy a new house I want it to be our house. I know that won't be tomorrow or next week and I'm not asking you to give up everything, but I want that."

"I already said I'd live with you, Ricky, the Espargaro's and our child-stroke-children...."

"I know, but...." Pulling Sophie tighter to him Jorge sighed, "I'm shit at words. Sometimes I can say loads and then other times....other times they are all there, but I can't get them out."

"It's ok."

"I just want you to know that I know that.... My parents.... they argued because my father didn't tell her things. I don't want to make the same mistakes."

"You won't," Stretching up to press their mouths together in a soft kiss Sophie smiled, "Where do you think this house will be then? The one you plan on buying?"

"Bologna?"

Laughing softly Sophie snuggled her head into him, "I doubt I'll be in my job by Christmas, never mind when you are house hunting."

"When  _we_  are house-hunting. I was thinking about that actually, if you want to look for another job maybe you should speak to Valentino."

"Vale? Why?" Looking up at him Sophie's face was a picture of confusion.

"His team is doing better than he thought. They say he might go into Moto2 next year. He needs more staff."

"You'd hate it if I worked for Vale...."

"I'll hate it if you do anything other than come and live with me so...." Shrugging, trying to pretend he didn't mind the idea of Sophie not running to him the second Paolo's patience snapped, Jorge kissed her forehead again, "I just want you to be happy. It'd be less hassle in terms of being around Yamaha..."

Moving so that she could see his face clearly Sophie frowned, "Would you really hate it?"

"Honestly?"

"Always."

"Yes. I already hate that tomorrow you'll go back to Bologna and I won't see you for over a week. I hate the idea of you finding another job that stops us being together all the time."

"No job is going to let us be together all of the time."

"I know.... I didn't say I wasn't selfish."

Laughing softly Sophie laced their fingers together, "One day it'll be every day. I can't promise you it'll be next week or next month, but I can promise one day. I know that isn't what you want, but..."

"Anything other than 'I'm leaving you for Marquez and his  _not-so-innocent_  eyes' is good enough for me."

Chuckling hard Sophie shook her head, "You really don't like him do you?"

"It's not that I don't like him," Tensing his face Jorge's eyes darkened, "He's just an irritating little fucker."

"Small fucking bastard, like Vale said."

"Well I don't particularly like him either, but yes."

Her tone teasing and light Sophie smirked, "So you don't like Marc, you don't like Vale, you definitely don't like Scott and you didn't like Dani.... Apart from Cal and your weird  _bromance_  thing you've going on, is there anyone in the paddock you do like?"

"I don't mind Dani anymore. He's alright. Vale isn't too bad now he realised he isn't God. Marc is a good person, he's just an annoying rider."

"So really it's only Scott you don't like."

"Do not tease about Scott. I don't like him. Not just because of you," ," Flushing slightly at Sophie's raised eyebrow Jorge shrugged, "Ok, mostly because of that. You would not like to see another woman draped all over me...."

"No, because none of the fans ever do that in the paddock...."

"Are you jealous Kinlan?" Moving onto his elbow Jorge pulled Sophie toward him, his knee pressing between her two legs as his green eyes closed the distance between them, "I can think of a much better use of your energies. One last memory for my house."

"That was cheesy," As Jorge moved to nibble at her neck Sophie sighed, "Cheesy is good...."


	32. Chapter 32

"I'm on pole!!!"

Bounding through the door of the motorhome, that wasn't technically shared with his brother, but practically was, Aleix was basically just a smile in clothes.

Looking up from the X-Box game Pol, Ricky and Jorge all smiled warmly.

"Well done Aleix," Shaking Aleix's hand, again, Jorge nodded, "You deserved that."

With a smile that would negate the need for lights until it was super dark Aleix nodded and sat down before pointing to each of them in turn, "I do. I'm on pole. You are not on pole and you are not on pole and you are..."

"It would have been fucking impressive if I was on pole!" Laughing heartily Ricky shook his head.

"I'm on pole. Anyway I just came in to tell you that...."

"You're on pole!" The three voices together made Aleix chuckle.

"No, well yes I **am** on pole, but that is not what I came in to say. I'm celebrating with Laura. So I will see you later. Or tomorrow.... When I'm on pole...."

Bouncing back out of the door Aleix had them all in stitches.

"And people say _I_ have too many energy drinks..." Rolling his eyes Pol turned back to the screen, "Turning off pause in 3, 2, 1....."

*

"We were just talking about you."

Sitting down at the table, after giving Valentino a kiss on the cheek, Sophie eyed Cal suspiciously, "Oh right?"

"Do not look so worried," Patting her leg Vale smiled warmly, "Cal was telling me about Paolo."

Frowning Sophie shrugged, "He's on a mission this weekend. I spent this morning making 200 goodie bags single-handedly."

"Fuck's sake," Sighing loudly Cal shook his head, "So while I've got no back up in interviews you are wasting your time doing a job a trained monkey could do. Fucking pointless."

"It's done now. I'll be around tomorrow because he was not expecting me to get them all done today. There is no excuse to not let me do my _actual_ job tomorrow."

"This is shit. I'm going to ask him for you tomorrow. Tell him the press were cunts today."

"Don't do that Cal, you'll just end up getting grief as well."

"Still asking, right going to meet Lucy. Catch you in the morning."

Smiling at Cal's friendly pat to the shoulder Sophie turned to Vale, "So, how are you?"

"Better than you I think. It sounds very bad with Paolo."

"You know what he's like. Did he say a single word to you after you decided to leave?"

"No, no I do not think so," Shaking his head sadly, "Stupid man. What does Jorge say about all of this?"

With a chuckle Sophie looked at him, "What do you think? You know what he's like."

"I'm surprised he has not tell you to quit by now!" With a soft laugh Vale took a drink of his logo-emblazoned can.

"He has. At least a dozen times so far. I made a deal that if they sacked me I'd go and live with him."

Looking confused Vale frowned, "Cal said you are looking for another job?"

"I am. It was a worst-case scenario plan."

"So you do not want to live with Jorge?"

"I do. I just.... Can you really see me as a housewife? I mean really?"

Thinking back to the times spent working together at Ducati Valentino laughed heartily, "I think Jorge would be dead from murder within one year."

"Exactly! It's..... I don't know Vale, I want to live with him, but it's too soon to throw everything into the ring. He suggested I talk to you actually. Maybe you'd know someone who might need a PR type person....."

"Too many ears here..... Do you want to create some more random Twitter gossip and accompany me to my motorhome?" Wicked smile firmly in place Valentino's cackle of laughter made Sophie laugh.

Hand on her chest and a smile firmly in place Sophie stood up, "Why Valentino, I'm simply _not_ that kind of girl...."

*

Putting his phone back in his pocket Jorge frowned before picking the controller back up, "Whose go is it?"

"Yours..." Smirking Ricky kept his voice light and cheeky, "Where's Sophie?"

"With Valentino," Whilst not actually grinding his teeth whilst spitting out the word his face was tensed.

Silently laughing Pol sounded as innocent as possible, "Rossi?"

"Yes," Hissing, Jorge flicked his middle finger at them both, "Fuck off. Both of you..."

"Didn't you suggest she speak to Vale about maybe working for him if he expands to Moto2?" Openly laughing Ricky dodged the cushion launched in his direction.

"I know. It's fucking ridiculous...." Slamming down the controller, in a way a stroppy Pol would be proud of, Jorge sighed, "I don't want her to get another job."

"So fucking tell her then," Laughing harder still Ricky yelped as Jorge aimed a kick at him.

"I can't just tell her. It's not that simple."

"Fine," Grabbing Jorge's phone from his pocket Ricky dashed to the bathroom, "I'll tell her for you!!!"

"RICKY!!!!"

*

"So this is what I plan to do. Think about it and see if your interest it there. I know it is not a full time job...." Holding his hands out Vale shrugged.

Shaking her head Sophie smiled, "Not full time could be ideal. It could be like the bridge between what I want and what Jorge wants...."

"Would he want you to work for me? He does not like me."

"You don't like him either..." Smiling cheekily Sophie ignored the beep of her phone momentarily, "He actually suggested it."

Wide eyed Vale laughed, "He really does not want you to go to superbikes!"

"No, he really doesn't. Anyway, you need to go meet Linda so I should stop taking up your time."

"It is no problem. Think about it, yes?"

"Definitely."

After a warm kiss to the cheeks Sophie jogged down the stairs, ignoring the cameras and glares at her, and headed for her Skype rendezvous with Millie only a little bit late.

*

"Ricky! Open the door!!" Banging on the bathroom door Jorge had Pol in hysterics at his panicked face and screechy tone, "I'm serious! Open the door!"

"Dear Sophie," Yelling through the door Ricky's voice barely contained the laughter that threatened to break his ribs.

"Ricky!"

"I love you very, very, very much....."

"I'm warning you!" Kicking the door as Pol literally fell off the sofa Jorge's face was thunderous.

"I want you to live in my house, make me eggs and have my babies!"

"Don't you dare mention the eggs! In fact GIVE ME BACK MY PHONE!!"

Shooting a glare at Pol, still on the floor and practically crying with laughter, Jorge thumped the door again, "I'm going to set fire to your bike. And your house. And your car. And.... And other stuff!"

.

.

.

"Ricky!"

"Ricky?"

"Ricky, this isn't funny anymore!"

"Ricky come out now."

"Ricky?"

Looking at Pol confused Jorge screwed up his face, "Why is he not saying anything?"

"I dunno," Squeaking out the sentence, wishing he was brave enough to take a photo of the red, fuming face for Twitter, Pol's voice was wrecked.

As a thump from the bathroom sparked concern Jorge pressed his ear to the door, "Ricky? Ricky, please don't text her.... Ricky, are you ok? Ricky?"

"Ricky for fuck's sake open the door before he wrecks my motorhome!" Sitting himself up Pol wiped away the tears from his eyes.

"You absolute fucker!! Get fucking back here!"

Throwing open the main door Jorge bolted out into the paddock, chasing the running Ricky (who'd jumped out the window and waved his phone at him through the front window) and leaving behind the dying-of-laughter Pol.

*

Sophie                                Sorry I'm late! Got caught up.

Millie                                 Don't want to know!

Holding up her hands Millie screwed up her face, making Sophie howl with laughter.

Sophie                                Haha! I was with Vale!.... Not like _that_ obviously!        

Millie                                 I should hope not! Mr Spain would be heartbroken

Sophie                                Do you think you'll ever get bored of the Mr Spain?

Millie                                 Nope :) Where is he anyway?

Sophie                                Playing Fifa with Pol and Ricky.

Millie                                 What were you speaking to the Italian Stallion about?

Sophie                                A job

Banging her head on her table Millie waved her hands dramatically at the screen

Millie                                 erf;oqerh;ohrwd

Millie                                 For fuck's sake! Why???????????????????????

Sophie                                We're not having this conversation again. I don't want to give it all up so soon. End of. However I won't have my current job for much longer so I'm looking for alternatives.

Millie                                 With the Italian Stallion?

Sophie                                Do you really want to discuss the possibility of vr46 expanding into Moto2?

Millie                                 Erm. Nah. Not really. We all set for the sexyring?

Sophie                                Yes, we're all set. You have to be nice to Jorge though, you are having one of his guest passes for the weekend

Millie                                 Ooooh I get to play in the paddock?

Sophie                                If you play nicely....

Millie                                 I will. I'll be gentle ;)

Millie                                 Speaking of gentle... I met this guy last night. He's called Jake....

Settling back into the sofa Sophie shook her head, laughed and chuckled at Millie's tale of her wild night out.

*

"I hate you."

Hands on their legs as they panted for breath Jorge and Ricky were a sight for sore eyes. Red faced, wild eyed and muddy they only stopped running when they realised they were in the campsite and people were looking at them oddly.

"I hate you more," Grabbing his phone back Jorge frantically scrolled through his messages, "Fuck! All that and you didn't even send anything!"

Laughing, something that ended in a coughing fit as laughing when you can barely breathe turned out to be a bad idea, "As if I would do that."

"I just chased you all this way for nothing!"

"Ah well you need the exercise. You are getting podgy," Poking Jorge's belly Ricky set off on another run.

"I'll fucking podgy you in a minute!"

Smiling at the utterly baffled fans Jorge started off chasing Ricky once more, the fans sure he yelled something about Sparta as he went.


	33. Chapter 33

Trudging onto the plane the group were almost silent. They were all travelling to Milan and then onto Lugano; Sophie spending her precious few days off at Jorge's.

Inspecting his bruised elbow, and unable to resist picking at the forming scab, Ricky huffed, "I can't wait for a beer."

"There's a bottle of wine with my name on it," Smiling across the tiny aisle Sophie's knuckles had just about returned to normal colour after the seat-gripping shade of white they were on take-off.

Puffing out his cheeks, and barely looking up from the iPad screen showing all the minutiae of his race, Jorge shrugged, "I think I'm going to go to the gym."

"Take a night off man. It's not going to help you beat Marc if you die of exhaustion...."

Glaring at Sophie he smiled sarcastically, "I wasn't aware you were a race strategist."

"I'm not, but I know _you_ look like shit. There is such a thing as too much training."

"I just came thirteenth. THIRteen.... Behind _Broc_ Parkes..."

"And kicking your own arse in the gym is going to help that how?" Shrugging her shoulders she turned back to Ricky, "You going home or coming to his to help me drown my sorrows?"

"What have you got to be sorrowful about? I came thirteenth in a race. The worst race I've ever raced in MotoGP," Slightly sharp Jorge rolled his eyes.

Picking the scab again before pulling down his sleeve Ricky pouted, "I'm drowning mine because I got punted off. And I got no fucking points. I need this season to work well to have a next season."

"Oh boo fucking hoo.... Seriously have you pair heard yourselves? _'I fell off.'_ Boo hoo.... _'I was rubbish.'_ It's," Looking at her watched Sophie glowered, "Almost 9pm and I haven't had **lunch** yet. I've made so many goodie bags Ducati will never need another one in their entire existence, I hadn't sat down til I got in the car to the airport, I've been sworn at, spoken too like I was 5, rain on, hailed on, had to give my jacket to a sponsor during said rain and all for wages you two wouldn't even get out of bed for," Turning the page in her book Sophie slumped down in her seat and steadfastly ignored the two staring Spaniards for the rest of the flight, "Do not get between me and my wine!"

*

"Wine is out...."

Padding over to the sofa Sophie, freshly showered and in her pyjamas, smiled, "Thanks Ricky."

"T'was Jorge that got it out and found the wine glass that doesn't have a chip."

Snorting with laughter she looked at him, " _The_ wine glass that doesn't have a chip?"

"I dropped the box when he moved here. 5 of the 6 of them have a chip in the exact same place. The ones from your birthday were hired."

"I bet you were popular," Chuckling Sophie smiled at Jorge walking in, having used the other shower, "Thanks for the wine."

Flopping down onto the sofa, grabbing a can of Ricky's beer Jorge smiled genuinely, "No worries. What you laughing at?"

"Ricky trashing the wine glasses."

Sighing and glaring at Ricky he shook his head at the memory, "Didn't even get them in the fucking door!"

"Does Cyn want to join us?" Suddenly remembering Ricky's girlfriend Sophie felt bad about guilt tripping him into joining them.

Shifting awkwardly Ricky shrugged, "Eh no. We... we're kind of not together anymore."

"Ah, sorry," Patting his leg Sophie felt even guiltier.

Shaking his hand Ricky sighed, "You know me, they never last very long. The travelling and everything...."

"Do you have any more friends Sophie? Maybe Ricky could be as lucky as Pol," Waggling his eyebrows Jorge gave an over exaggerated wink.

"Ha! Sadly Millie is a one off in terms of the single, available friends...."

"If I say _thank god_ will that offend you?" Laughing softly Ricky shook his head at the prospect of another Millie.

Taking a swig of wine Sophie chuckled, "Fuck no, one Millie is more than enough, even for me."

"I'll drink to that," Raising his beer, a silent acceptance that Sophie was right, Jorge smiled and rested his head back on the sofa.

*

"First kiss?"

In a lightly-drunken relaxed haze the three were laid out on the sofas. Sophie had her head on Jorge's stomach, Jorge had his feet hanging over the edge and Ricky had given in trying to get comfortable without touching Sophie and was now resting his head, on a cushion, on her legs.

"Anna Garcia. At Aqualand. I gave her a shot of the bikes for free. I think I was 10 or something."

"10?" Shaking her head at Jorge, Sophie smirked, "Bribing kisses from girls at 10.... that's shocking! What about you Ricky?"

"Maria Romero. I was 12 and it was my birthday."

"I bet it was," Chuckling, Sophie yelped at the nip on her leg from Ricky.

"What about you Soph? Who was the lucky boy?" Gently teasing as he stretched his neck Jorge wasn't entirely sure he wanted to know about _any_ other male who'd kissed Sophie.

Laughing, but blushing slightly red Sophie shrugged, "I was 16 and his name was John Smith."

"16?" Looking at her questioningly Jorge raised an eyebrow.

"I was the geeky kid whose Dad ran the martial arts club..... Plus my cousin was at my school and he's scary.... Plus my best friend was Millie who either scared the boys away or they liked her.... I had no chance."

Laughing softly Ricky patted her leg, "Aww poor kiss deprived Sophie..."

"Although when I was 15 my first _actual_ kiss was with a girl......"

Giggling into her glass as Jorge and Ricky both choked on a mouthful of drink. Jorge regaining his composure first, "Details!"

"Your face is a picture! It was a dare at a party. I didn't want to kiss the boy I'd been dared too so I swapped it to Millie instead," Laughing at their expressions Sophie reached for the bottle of wine to top up her glass, trying to neither fall off the sofa or kick Ricky.

Shaking his head Ricky burst into a fit of giggles, "You and Millie. I bet that's like Pol's favourite wet dream."

"What?" Eyes bulging, Jorge sat up almost knocking Sophie down.

Laughing hard, and almost dropping her wine glass Sophie's eyes streamed unattractively as she chuckled at Jorge.

Shrugging, but still laughing, Ricky pulled a _chill-out_ face, "You know what Pol is like. Too much porn. Two girls gets him...."

"Stop! Enough information thank you!" Holding his hand up Jorge's face wrinkled in disgust, "I do not want to think about Pol sexually. Thank you."

Laying her head back down Sophie giggled, "Millie is coming to Sachsenring remember, you might have no choice if they hit it off again."

"They better stay out of my bed," Growling Jorge set Sophie and Ricky off laughing again.

*

"No! Like this.... look...."

Sitting behind Sophie, all barriers and politeness between them gone, Ricky put his hands on top of hers. Moving their hands and bodies in sync he guided her through it, laughing at the little noises coming from her. Resting his chin on her shoulder he smiled, "That's it.... Just like that..... Keep going...."

"That is a very bizarre soundtrack," Mock frowning from the sofa Jorge smirked, "If you were anyone else I'd be jealous."

Throwing his arms around Sophie, making her laugh, Ricky sighed dramatically, "He's busted us Sophie-kins. What are we going to do?"

"I don't know. Let's keep pretending it's all about the x-box and maybe he'll get drunk enough to forget," With a pretend sad face Sophie pouted and kissed Ricky's cheek, "Just always remember Ricky, that you _know_ the truth...."

Nodding sagely Ricky patted her arm, "I know. Once you marry him and divorce him we can live forever on his money. One day we can be free...."

"Owww!" Chucking the cushion back at Jorge, whose green eyes were bright and his face relaxed, Sophie chuckled, "Maybe we should just get him jailed for domestic violence and it'd be quicker!"

"Surely I would have to make you my wife before it was domestic violence?" Smirking at Sophie, Jorge raised an eyebrow in question.

Snorting with laughter Ricky took a swig of beer from his can, "Worst proposal EVER!"

*

"Are you sure you don't want a bit?" Licking cheese from her fingers Sophie shrugged at the vaguely disgusted look on Jorge's face.

"I'm sure."

"Ricky! Do you want a bit of pizza?"

"What's on it?!" Yelling from the shower, the door apparently not properly closed, Ricky turned off the water.

"Goats cheese, avocado and mushrooms!"

Padding down the stairs, wrapped in just a towel, Ricky grimaced, "Seriously?"

"Yes seriously," Confused Sophie looked at him, tempted to whistle at the water droplets making their way down Ricky's chest but deciding it might push Jorge's _not-amused_ button, and shrugged, "What's with the face?"

Wrinkling his nose as he headed for the spare room to grab the clothes he kept in there Ricky shook his head, "That sounds fucking disgusting."

"He has a point," Shaking his head Jorge's eyes suddenly widened, "You are not pregnant are you? Pregnant women eat strange things!"

Pulling a face Sophie took another bite of pizza, "If I am I've been pregnant since I was 12...."

*

@sophieducatipr               OK - settle a debate for me. Goats cheese, avocado & mushroom pizza - nice or rank?

@rickycardus88                Rank!!! Super rank!!!!

@sophieducatipr               Shut up @rickycardus88 - go and put some clothes on!

@polespargaro                   Who is eating the pizza?

@sophieducatipr               I am @polespargaro, why does that matter?

@polespargaro                   If it was Jorge I say no comment. You are not so tough. That is disgusting!

@calcrutchlow                  Oh @polespargaro you silly, silly boy!  @lorenzo99 is a puppy compared to @sophieducatipr! Be scared boy, be scared!!!

@calcrutchlow                  @sophieducatipr that pizza is rank. On a scale of rank things it is the rankest of rank....

@valeyellow46                  It is not so bad. Not the favourite, but different.

@sophieducatipr               Thank you Vale! FINALLY someone with some sense!

@lilmissmillie                    Never mind the pizza why is @rickycardus88 naked?

@rickycardus88                I'm just out of the shower

*

@aleixespargaro                _Photo_ My new favourite pizza! Thank you @sophieducatipr!!

@sophieducatipr               Yay! Pizza party soon @aleixespargaro. Me, you & @valeyellow46

@valeyellow46                  A party for people with the good taste ;)

*

"Have you ever chatted up your umbrella girl?" With a wicked smile, knowing far more gossip about riders than she'd let on, Sophie tried to hide her laughter at the look of conflict on Jorge's face.

Starting and stopping his answer at least four times Jorge shrugged, "One or two times maybe?"

"Ricky?"

"Nah, the whole low-cut top, tits out thing doesn't really do it for me," Laughing he looked at Sophie, "I did lend one a safety pin when her button popped once."

Chuckling hard Sophie sat cross legged on the sofa, "How very.... Mary Poppins of you! So, _Jorge_.... Have you ever bedded an umbrella girl?"

"Erm," Coughing lightly, avoiding Ricky's eye on the basis that Ricky was almost dying of laughter, "There was one. Once. One time."

"Just the once?" Keeping her voice innocent Sophie also avoided eye contact with Ricky.

"Yes. Just once."

"Oh right," Winking at Ricky she shrugged lightly, "Ever screwed one up against the hospitality truck at Motegi and got caught by about a dozen people?"

"YOU KNEW!" Shaking his head in outrage as Sophie, and Ricky, dissolved into laughter Jorge huffed.

"Sorry! I couldn't resist. Of course I know. _Nothing_ gets past the PR people."

"I bet some things do," Laughing at Jorge's face Ricky wiped a tear from his eye.

"Nope, _nothing_ ," Putting her head back on the sofa Sophie smirked, "Vale and the girl from NGM at Montmelo a couple of years back..."

Scoffing Jorge shook his head, "She screamed like she was getting murdered. _Everyone_ knew about that!"

"Stefan Bradl and the red-head from Estrella Galicia at Brno last season?"

"I knew it!" Shaking his head Ricky frowned, "He fucking denied that as well!"

"No wonder, do you know who her father is?" Shaking his head Jorge whistled, "Brave or stupid, it's a fine line!"

"Ricky and someone from Gresini, but no-one ever worked out who....." Raising her eyebrow at the blushing Spaniard Sophie laughed, "See what I mean?"

Shifting awkwardly Ricky looked stunned, "How?"

"It's our job to know. When a certain Moto2 rider gets caught having a dick sucked by the sister of another Moto2 rider then it's PR that get the job of making sure the story doesn't leave the paddock AND no-one gets murdered!"

"Poor Jordi," Laughing Jorge's eyes bulged when Sophie shook her head.

"He's not the only one with a sister.... See, shows how good we do our job. Take the story and bury it!"

"Would a rider always know that you know?" With curious eyes Ricky looked down into his can as he took another drink.

Shaking her head Sophie laughed softly, "Nope. We know more about some riders than they'd ever imagine!"

*

@lorenzo99                       Help! I am with a pair of cowards! @sophieducatipr is afraid of flying & @rickycardus88 is afraid of LADYBIRDS!

@calcrutchlow                  Are you sure he didn't say ladyboys? He did look startled when he came home from Thailand!

@sophieducatipr               CAL!!!! FFS!!!

@sophieducatipr               And there is nothing wrong with being afraid of flying!

@calcrutchlow                  Sorry. #rappedknuckles #stillthinkhelookedscared

@rickycardus88                Pfft you are afraid of sharks in a sea with no sharks! #cowardlyjorge #potkittle

@sophieducatipr               Exactly! People in glass houses.... #btw #itskettle

@rickycardus88                #unlessyoucanspellitinspanishpissoffbeingmean

@sophieducatipr               #fairpointverywellmade #sorry #losiento

@rickycardus88                #imimpressed #ordidyouusegoogletranslate

@sophieducatipr               #iusedgoogle #sorry #Es tut mir leid #Desole #Mi dispiace #googlerocks

@calcrutchlow                  Hang on are you tweeting each other in the same house?

@lorenzo99                       They are. They are ignoring me also #rude #nomanners

@calcrutchlow                  Sorry? Did someone say something?

*

"I'm not having this conversation," Folding his arms in a huff Jorge glared at Ricky for asking the question.

Nudging him with her elbow Sophie laughed, "Come on grumpy. I played 'hottest umbrella girl' so play nicely. I think, present company excluded of course...."

"Of course," Tipsy drunk Ricky laughed, his head back resting on Sophie's legs.

"I think the top 5 good looking would be.... See I have different tastes.... To most Axel Pons is probably the most 'classic good looking' of everyone. Lots of girls are like Millie and think Pol is dreamy.... but neither do anything for me. I used to have a bit of a crush on Alvaro. Long time ago Jorge.... He's just such a laugh..."

"All the girls say that," Grumbling, Jorge went back to huffing.

"Well they can't all be wrong! Vale is obviously a very attractive man.... He has twinkly eyes and his charm could melt an Eskimo.... Luis Salom is a good looking lad. He's a feisty one too," Laughing at Jorge's huffing Sophie pressed a kiss to his chin, "It's just a bit of fun, grumpy..."

"Marc seems popular with the girls. Though he doesn't seem quite sure what to do with them!" Chuckling evilly Ricky remembered the persistent fan trying to kiss the horrified Spaniard.

"Ha yes! His bedroom eyes, like Laura said, make him a very good looking boy! Lots online like little Alex as well, he has that young, innocent, goofy factor going for him, but I can't see it because he's like 12..... I actually think Dani is more attractive than Marc, that might be an age thing though. I like older guys," Winking at Jorge, who simply shook his head and smirked, Sophie laughed.

"I concur. Right. So Dani is sexier than Marc," Laughing lightly Ricky smiled, "What's next to sort? World peace?"

"Anything that isn't 'who does my girl find sexy?' please...." With pleading eyes Jorge smiled as Sophie reached up to give him a kiss.

"Urgh. Get a room!"

"I own _this_ room," Giving Ricky a cheeky wink Jorge pulled Sophie in for another kiss.

Pulling away and sitting up Sophie dropped a kiss on Ricky's head, "There you go. Don't want you feeling left out."

"See, she is nice to me. You just pick on me!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever..." Throwing a cushion at Ricky with a smug smirk Jorge rolled his eyes when it was thrown back, hitting him square in the face. Shaking his head with determination he stood up, "That, my friend, means war...."

*

 As the sun streamed in the window, since no-one had remembered to close the blinds, Sophie winced, the wine giving her a hint of a hangover. Stretching out she groaned at the noise of her phone beeping incessantly. Picking it up she squinted at the screen.

"Did you tweet me? You didn't even seem awake!" Kicking her foot backwards, wondering why Jorge was at the bottom of the bed, she ignored the moan from him shook her head and swiped the screen.

@lorenzo99                       _Photo1_ First I wake up to this....

Sitting bolt upright in bed Sophie burst out laughing as she looked at the wrapped up bundle that she'd kicked.

"What's going on?" Looking out from his duvet nest Ricky looked confused, "Why am I in your bed?"

"I think there's no sheets on the other one. I don't really remember. Jorge just tweeted it!"

"He's a bastard. It's too early," Pulling his duvet back up over his head Ricky groaned and put his head back on his pillow of Sophie's feet.

@lorenzo99                       _Photo2_ Then I walked into this....

Clamping her hand to her mouth Sophie giggled hard at the feather strewn living room. The cushion fight between the two boys had descended into chaos. As Assen was forgotten feather flew around the room as the competitive trio, Sophie surprising both boys with her strength, battered lumps out of each other and ruined Jorge's cushions.

"Get out of my room Cardus!" Coming back in, with a smile on his face, Jorge (the least hungover of them all) kept his voice deliberately loud.

@calcrutchlow                  I knew you boys were close, but....

@polespargaro                   I thought you didn't like people in your bed @lorenzo99.... #makeupyourmind

@lilmissmillie                    Is @rickycardus88 still naked????


	34. One Week

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep meaning to name the chapters and end up forgetting. Sorry!

_Saturday 5th July 2014_

The early morning sunshine in Lugano was bright, but the air was still cold enough that Sophie shivered as she stepped out onto the balcony. Pulling the sleeves of the hoodie over her hands she wandered over to the huddled ball sat in the corner against the perspex wall.

"You ok?"

As the sad green eyes looked back up at her with a brief nod she sighed kindly and sat down, "It'll be alright. Things....." Pulling the Spaniard tight to her as a tear trickled down their face she kept her voice warm and soft, "We'll get through this. Together."

*

_Tuesday 1st July 2014_

The trio of Jorge, Sophie and Ricky had been joined, once again, by Laura. The unexpected arrival of his younger sister had surprised Jorge, but her casual responses of "I'm bored" and wanting to spend time with her big brother (and being admittedly nosey about Sophie) steadied his questions.

Twitter had caught fire with the photo Jorge had posted. Fans mostly found it hilarious, Sophie's haters hated her even more, but they dealt with  _that_  by Ricky posting a succession of photos of him using Sophie as a pillow in random places. Other riders got in on the act and Jordi Torres, in true Jordi style, went on a mission to see how many people's feet he could use as a pillow in the one day.

"Fuck....." Sat in the small cafe at the end of Jorge's street where the foursome were having lunch Sophie's voice was quiet. She'd opened her emails whilst waiting for her chips (she and Laura declaring that chips were the reward for not being paid racer style wages) and had simply expected another surge of Twitter notifications.

Frowning with concern at her pale pallor Jorge leaned over to look at her phone, "What is it?"

**Subject:** Disciplinary Meeting

**To:**                   Sophie Kinlan

**CC:**                  Luigi Dall'lgna; Ducati HR

**From:**              Paolo Ciabatti

Dear Sophie,

Please find attached a copy of  letter that was delivered to your home address this morning.

As we are aware you are away from home we have forwarded this to you electronically.

Paolo

"Fuck, fuck, fuck...." Clicking on the attachment Sophie bit her lip hard, barely noticing Jorge's arm, meant to be supportive, going around her shoulders.

Dear Miss Sophie Kinlan,

I am writing to tell you that you are required to attend a disciplinary meeting on Monday 7th July at 2pm which is to be held in the boardroom.

At this meeting the question of disciplinary action against you, in accordance with the Company Disciplinary Procedure, will be considered with regard to: (1) Misuse of company social media, (2) Bringing the company, its products, or its name into disrepute and (3) Behaviour not in accordance with expected standards.

The possible consequences arising from this meeting might be: Suspension, demotion or termination of employment.

You may, if you wish, be accompanied by another work colleague.

Please be aware that you should not enter the office until the date, and time, of this meeting.

Yours sincerely

Paolo Ciabatti

Putting her phone down on the table Sophie looked out the window for a few minutes, an awkward silence hovering over the table, not really looking at the view, but needing to just straighten her head.

"Is everything ok?" With genuine concern Ricky's eyes flickered between Sophie, still staring out the window, and Jorge, who was just watching her, worried and chewing his lip.

Turning back to the table Sophie smiled, without any warmth behind it, and shrugged, "I've been suspended."

"For what?!" Holding his hand up in apology to the two old ladies at the next table who had jumped in fright at his exclamation, Ricky shook his head.

Snorting sarcastically Sophie picked up her glass, "Not doing what I was told it seems."

"This is my fault," His voice quiet and low Jorge ran his free hand through his hair, "This is because of that photo."

"It was always going to happen. Paolo was always going to find a way."

"Surely he can't just sack you?" Concerned by the guilt in her brother's eyes Laura had a bit of venom in her voice, "I mean, even ** _I_**  can see that Ducati have way more followers on Twitter today than yesterday and  _everyone_  is talking about the foot pillow even more than Jordi's kneeground!"

Laughing softly Sophie nodded, "Yep. Not going to make any difference though. Guess I better speak to Vale again...."

"Laura is right though, you've done nothing, but increase Ducati's presence online. Can't you fight it?" With a serious face Ricky, who like Jorge felt a bit guilty, looked irate, "They can't sack you for nothing."

Standing up Sophie startled them all, "I need to go and make a few calls. Can I have your key please?"

"I'll come with you," Stood next to her Jorge could see her response in her face. Sighing hard he pulled his key from his pocket and handed it to her.

Smiling softly she pecked his cheek, "Thank you. I just.... I just need to straighten my head, work out what I'm going to do.... You finish your lunch. It'll be alright."

Sitting  back down, no interest at all in his salad, Jorge smiled sadly as Sophie walked out the door, "I hope so."

*

_Wednesday 2nd July 2014_

@lorenzo99 DM                I'm really worried about her. She's so quiet.

@lilmissmillie DM             I don't know why. Why you two don't just move in together and be done with it I don't know.

@lilmissmillie DM             She'll bounce back. She always does. She just does this protective shell thing while she's sorting her head.

@lorenzo99 DM                I want to help and I don't know how...

@lilmissmillie DM             Feed her. Keep her warm. Give her somewhere to sleep. Like a cat. Eventually she'll come onto your lap for a stroke.

@lorenzo99 DM                You have a very strange way with words!

"Dinner."

Following Millie's advice Jorge put the plate containing a slice of Sophie's weird favourite pizza down on the sofa next to Sophie, steadfastly ignoring the house-proud itch that wanted food to be consumed at the table, and didn't really expect an answer. Sitting cross-legged, wearing joggers she'd stolen from his cupboard, an oversized t-shirt and with her hair scraped back in a messy ponytail she didn't look like the well-groomed, smart Sophie he was used too. Tip-tapping on her keyboard, occasionally stopping to make a hand-written note, she picked up the sandwich to eat as she went on.

Standing in the kitchen, like an unelected committee, the concerned trio debated what to do.

"You could cut the internet off?"

Considering Ricky's suggestion for a moment Jorge shook his head, "No. Millie said to let her do what she's got to do so I should leave her to it."

"She can't sit on that sofa until Sunday Jorge. Did she come to bed at all last night?" Voice laced with concern Laura, despite being the youngest of the bunch, was the most logical thinker of them.

Shrugging his shoulders Jorge ran his hands through his hair, "She came to bed for 3 hours, but she only slept for about 1 hour."

"Did she have any lunch?"

Shaking his head Jorge sighed, "About two bites of a sandwich."

"She's going to make herself ill."

"I know Laura!" Holding his hand up in apology for snapping Jorge nodded, "I know. I'm going for a shower and then I'll prise the laptop from her fingers."

.

Coming out of the en-suite after his shower Jorge tried not look at the papers scattered on top of the duvet for fear of Sophie thinking they were annoying or upsetting him. Whilst he'd been in the shower Sophie had got annoyed at the 'racket' being made by Laura and Ricky who were doing inconsiderate things like talking, laughing or watching tv. Wearing just her bra and pants, which made Jorge twinge with a want he knew was in no way able to be acted on, she was frantically making notes on the rainforest scattered around.

"Getting somewhere?" Putting his towel in the laundry hamper and pulling a clean pair of boxers from the drawer he tried to keep his voice calm and neutral.

"Hmmm?"

"Are you getting somewhere? We could call Albert if you like? He's good with strategy."

Looking up at him Sophie's face contained no emotion, "I doubt wading in with your management as back up is going to help me any."

"Ah. Yeah. True." Feeling awkward in his own bedroom he wandered over to the window, pretended to check the view, "Lovely sunset tonight."

"Oh?"

"Very red."

"Right."

"Sophie?" Looking over to her, her ponytail half fallen out and the circles round her eyes dark and heavy, Jorge braved sitting on the edge of the bed, "You need to sleep."

"Soon."

"You said that last night and you didn't. You'll be burnt out by Monday at this rate."

Looking up Sophie pointed her pen at him, "Did you know that Ducati, including my account and the main account, have had a 2.4% increase in Twitter followers since you tweeted that photo alone?"

"No. I didn't know that."

Rustling through some sheets of paper Sophie picked one up, "And since I took over the Twitter there has been a 12.3% increase in followers."

"You are trying to save your job. I understand that, but I don't understand why."

With glassy eyes she looked at him, "Because I've done nothing wrong."

"I know that, but...."

"How many more times do I have to give up a job because of tittle-tattle and judgemental people? This is  _MY_  job. I'm good at it. If I leave it should be because **I**  want to leave!"

Nodding, realising what it was all really about Jorge smiled, "Ok. I get that. I really do," Taking Sophie's hands he smiled softly, "But you need to sleep, and you need to eat, because you cannot take on Paolo on Monday if you hospitalise yourself between now and then."

"Fair point."

Sighing with relief Jorge smiled a smile that reached his eye, "Why don't you jump in the shower and I'll go and heat up some of the pizza?"

"Okay."

Still mostly on autopilot Sophie headed for the en-suite, leaving Jorge to tidy away the papaers covering in calculations and scribbled handwriting.

.

"Thank you," Taking the plate from Jorge she smiled, "Sorry for snapping at you two." Suddenly ravenous Sophie relished the taste of the pizza, despite Jorge and Ricky's frown.

"That's ok. You worked out your plan yet?" With her smile so similar to her brother's Laura put her feet up on the sofa.

"I think so," Taking a bite of pizza Sophie knew she was being rude, but she was starving.

"I'm going to the bathroom."

Watching her brother walk away Laura shrugged at Sophie, "Why do guys always announce that?"

"I dunno," Chuckling Sophie shrugged.

Interjecting with a huffy tone Ricky chucked the sole surviving cushion at Laura, "Not all guys do!"

"You don't count greedy boy."

"Why don't......"

Ricky's question was interrupted by Jorge's reappearance. His fly barely fastened and his shirt untucked his smile was wide and bright, "WHY didn't you tell me?!"

"Tell you what?" Looking baffled Sophie squealed when he upturned the plate and pulled her from the sofa.

Throwing his arms around her, his heart racing, Jorge shook his head, "Fuck your job. Fuck Paolo. Fuck Ducati. ALL of them! It doesn't matter anymore!"

"What do you mean?"

"I KNOW! You don't need Ducati. You have me."

"We talked about this," Stepping back until she was at arm's length Sophie looked baffled.

Pulling the white plastic stick from his back pocket Jorge beamed, "I found it. In the bathroom. You should have told me...." Putting his hand to Sophie's mouth to stop her interrupting Jorge's voice almost cracked, "I know why the job thing is so important to you, but it doesn't matter. Not now. All that matters now is us. You, me and our baby....."


	35. Five Minutes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains pregnancy related discussions. I am placing warnings for mention/discussion of miscarriage and pregnancy complications.

_Wednesday 2nd July 2014_

"Jorge..."

"No! Listen it'll be fine. We'll buy a house, we'll.."

"Jorge!"

"IT'S OK! Everything is ok. Better than ok... It's amazing, I'm going to be a father, and it's going to be...."

"JORGE!"

Taking a step back Jorge's face, lit up bright with excitement, frowned momentarily. Taking a second to truly look at him; his eyes wide, bright and smiling, his demeanour just oozing complete happiness, Sophie swallowed hard, "Jorge.... Stop!"

After a moments silence Jorge's elation changed to deep, dark, heartbreak with three small words.

"It's not yours..."

_Thursday 3rd July 2014_

Reaching out in bed, expecting to find a steely chest and warm skin, Sophie found cold sheets. Grabbing Jorge's t-shirt to pull over her underwear she walked down the stairs in the dim light, the apartment only illuminated from the early morning sun creeping through cracks in the closed blinds or curtains. Pausing for a second on the stairs, looking at Jorge sat on the sofa, her heart broke at the sight.

Taking the cold coffee from his hand, startling him as lost in thought he hadn't heard her come downstairs, Sophie put it on the table and sat next to him, "It's 5am."

"Couldn't sleep. Didn't want to disturb you."

Wincing slightly at his clipped tone Sophie snaked an arm around his waist, "You should have woken me," Pressing a kiss to his bare shoulder she tried to pull him closer to her despite his rigid body, "Babe..."

"I'm fine," Despite his neutral tone his tensed body said otherwise. Clad in only his boxers his face was pursed, the ecstatic eyes of the day before swapped for a red-rimmed, puffy pair that gave away the sheer devastation.

Trying, and failing to pull him closer Sophie pressed her mouth to his shoulder, "You're not fine and it's ok not to be fine. It's not ok to shut me out though."

"You shut me out in the cafe," Hurt, so hurt that he felt like he'd been kicked by a horse, he couldn't help the dig.

Sighing softly, trying to try cry as he pulled away from her, "I know. I know that and I know you are hurt. Just..."

"Just **what**? Just _everything will be ok_? Just _one day it'll stop hurting_?" His voice cracking slightly Jorge shook his head, "I had it **all**. Everything. For five minutes **_I_** had it all. Everything I ever wanted." Sniffing he shook his head softly and hardened his voice, "I should have known it wasn't true."

"No," Putting a hand on his face, forcing him to look at her, two pairs of glassy eyes staring at each other, "Don't you do that."

"Why not? It's true. I should have know I wouldn't have it all. It never works that way. Not for me."

"You **CAN** still have it all. You hear me? You can. Maybe it doesn't seem like that today..."

"I want it today. I wanted it, Sophie.... I really, really wanted that." After interrupting her Jorge walked away. To the cold bed he hadn't wanted to share overnight. Away from her. Leaving her, and her sobs, on the sofa.

.

Trying to catch his breath as he flopped down on the bench Ricky laughed lightly, "I am so glad you are here. I was halfway up when I realised you might not have come here."

"It's the most peaceful place in the world," Eyes never leaving the view Jorge didn't start wiping the tears that fell below his sunglasses, being sat next to Ricky felt no less private that being sat alone.

Taking a drink from his water bottle, grateful that he'd been able to get the funicular up the mountain and walk down to Jorge's favoured spot rather than having to walk up, Ricky sighed, "I don't even really know what to say to you mate."

"There is nothing. No-one can make this better. Not this."

"She's heartbroken you know. When I left she was crying her eyes out."

"I know. I just.... I can't even look at her. I know she's upset and scared and everything..... but I'm just so.... It's not even anger. Well, maybe it's a bit of anger, but it's just.... I feel sick," Shaking his head Jorge took Ricky's water bottle for a drink; he hadn't taken the funicular and it wasn't until he sat on the bench that he realised that running halfway up the mountain without a water bottle wasn't the best idea he'd ever had.

"She needs you."

"Nothing I can do to help her," Bitter toned Jorge shook his head, " _Everything_ Ricky. I had **everything**. Just for five minutes."

"I know mate."

"I could see it all so clearly. Buying a house. Watching Sophie's belly grow. Going to scans, buying things, reading name books.... I could see it," His voice breaking Jorge shook his head, "And now I've got..." Shrugging, Jorge shook his head, "Not that. Not any of that."

As he had many times when they were young Ricky said nothing as Jorge sobbed on his shoulder. This time not Chicho as the cause, the tears as fat and heavy as ever.

*

_Friday 4th July 2014_

Holding out a warm coffee Ricky smiled kindly as a dishevelled Sophie, padded into the kitchen, "Hey. You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm ok," Taking a sip of the coffee she looked around, "Where is he?"

"Asleep in the games room. Said he was going to play FIFA, but he's sound."

"He should have come back to bed," Trying not to show the hurt in her eyes she looked around again, "Where is Laura?"

Puffing out his cheeks Ricky sighed, "She fell asleep a couple of hours ago. I don't think she's got any tears left."

"Poor thing. I still can't believe he shouted at her like that."

"They do that. They get that from Chicho..." With sadness in his voice Ricky took a drink of his own coffee, "It'll be forgotten soon enough."

Putting down her cup Sophie looked close to tears, "I don't know what to do Ricky, I don't know how to fix this, to fix him."

"You can't. He needs time to fix his own head."

"He's shutting me out."

"He does that. Again, from Chicho. Until he's ready to let anyone in there's nothing you can do," His voice gentle Ricky smiled softly, "Give it time."

.

"Lunch is ready."

"I'm not hungry."

"Like I said to your brother, you need to eat and you can't avoid each other forever," Smiling kindly Sophie shrugged, "Come on. Ricky actually cooked something edible... it's a momentous day."

Her eyes red raw from hours of crying and her eyes sad Laura smiled, "Okay."

Wandering downstairs together, the atmosphere between Jorge and Laura tense, the girls sat side-by-side opposite the boys. Smiling Sophie looked at Ricky, "This looks good Ricky."

"Thanks."

Eating in silence for a few minutes the room was tense. Just waiting for the first person to speak, to address the fact that the two Mallorcans looked like shit, and to mention the elephant in the room.

In typical Jorge fashion it was Jorge who spoke, his tone clipped, angry and tense as he realised he hadn't asked, "Who is the father?"

*

_Wednesday 2nd July 2014_

"Jorge..."

"No! Listen it'll be fine. We'll buy a house, we'll.."

"Jorge!"

"IT'S OK! Everything is ok. Better than ok... It's amazing, I'm going to be a father, and it's going to be...."

"JORGE!"

Taking a step back Jorge's face, lit up bright with excitement, frowned momentarily. Taking a second to truly look at him; his eyes wide, bright and smiling, his demeanour just oozing complete happiness, Sophie swallowed hard, "Jorge.... Stop!"

After a moments silence Jorge's elation changed to deep, dark, heartbreak with three small words.

"It's not yours........ It's mine....." Taking the little stick that was so small, but so big from her brother Laura's eyes were full of tears and her voice full of fear.

"Not mine," Voice quiet, like a small child who'd just been told that Father Christmas wasn't real, Jorge's face fell, "Not mine? Not ours?" Looking at Sophie, his eyes pleading with her, begging her to say that it was theirs he bit his lip, "Soph?"

Shaking her head gently Sophie wasn't surprised when her attempt to take his hand was rebuffed, "That's not ours babe. It wasn't me."

"You? This was you? You left this in **MY** bathroom for me to find? For me to see. For me to think that I.... How could you?"

"You use the en-suite and Ricky uses the other en-suite. I didn't.... I didn't think..."

" **Clearly** you didn't fucking think."

Storming out of the room, slamming doors as he made his way to the en-suite and back under the scalding hot water, Jorge left behind a scene of devastation as his sister, the baby sister he protected and defended when things were bad, fell to her knees in tears.

*

_Friday 4th July 2014_

"Who is the father?"

Putting down her fork Laura, eyes red and filled with more tears, shook her head, "It doesn't really matter."

"Of course it matters," Practically spitting his words at his sister Jorge threw down his fork, "Is he going to look after you?"

"I doubt it," As one fat tear splashed onto her plate she smiled gratefully at Sophie, who passed her a tissue and patted her hand.

Shaking his head Jorge sighed, "So you've got yourself pregnant by some idiot that won't support you. Good work."

"Jorge! That's enough," With furious eyes Sophie kicked him under the table.

"Well _she_...."

" _She_ is your sister. Your sister and she's upset."

"Everything is all wrong. Something isn't right. I thought I was pregnant and then I didn't because, well, you know. Period stuff. Then the sickness came back and I didn't know what to do," Bursting into heartbroken sobs Laura clung to Sophie like a liferaft, suddenly sparking something in her brother who dashed round the table.

Pulling his sister to him Jorge sat them both against the table leg, Laura tucked between his legs and under his chin, like he used to when they were small and their parents argued, "No te preocupes pequeñaja, todo va a salir bien, y sino, siempre podemos comer helado hasta que las cosas vuelvan a ser como deben.

Stepping out of the room silently Ricky and Sophie left the sobbing siblings.

*

_Saturday 5th July 2014_

The early morning sunshine in Lugano was bright, but the air was still cold enough that Sophie shivered as she stepped out onto the balcony. Pulling the sleeves of the hoodie over her hands she wandered over to the huddled ball sat in the corner against the perspex wall.

"You ok?"

As the sad green eyes looked back up at her with a brief nod she sighed kindly and sat down, "It'll be alright. Things....." Pulling the Spaniard tight to her as a tear trickled their face she kept her voice warm and soft, "We'll get through this. Together."

Sniffing hard Laura shook her head, "I don't even know why I'm crying. I didn't want a baby. I thought horrible things. Awful things and now...."

"You listen to me," Looking Laura in the eyes, her own eyes glassy with tears, "No matter what you thought when you found out. No matter how you felt, what you thought about doing or what you were going to do you are allowed to be sad. As well as that you are allowed to be angry, relieved, cheated.....no emotion is wrong. Not now."

Wiping her nose with her crumpled up tissue Laura looked up, "I should have realised. Having a period then it went away, then it came back and then away and.... Something was wrong and I should have known."

 "That's why they called it a silent miscarriage. You weren't to know."

"I didn't even know that happened. On tv people are in agony."

"I didn't either," Moving Laura's hair from her face, Sophie smiled kindly, "You need to look after yourself. You heard that doctor. Eat well, sleep lots, keep your check up appointments..."

"I'm lucky Jorge is letting me stay here."

Shaking her head Sophie scoffed, "He's your big brother. He was always going to look after you."

"He's sad. Even sadder now."

"He'll get through it. So will you. And one day there will be another test and another scan and there will only be happy tears."

"He'll be a good father," With a proud smile Laura nodded her head towards the glass behind which Jorge and Ricky were playing MotoGP14, but the Mallorcan continually making surreptitious concerned glances toward his sister.

Shaking her head Sophie laughed as he cheered beating Ricky, "I know."

"I'm sorry I told the doctor you were my sister. I just needed someone with me.."

Waving her hand Sophie scoffed, "If you hadn't then I would have. Besides it's...."

"It's?"

Shaking her head, blushing hard, Sophie laughed, "Nothing."

"Oooh you were going to say something like 'only a matter of time' or 'just a marriage license away'?" Laughing softly Laura put her head back on Sophie's shoulder, "I always wanted a sister."

"Yeah? Me too. And a brother, I always wanted a big brother."

"Trust me. You didn't want a big brother.... Get away with nothing. Though you have Ricky now...."

Laughing hard the girls attracted the attention of the boys who called them in with promises of pancakes (Ricky's pout at Sophie's suggestion that was more of a threat than a promise making it onto Twitter), which they eat camped out on the sofa pretending everything was ok and knowing that if they stuck together it would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spanish translation - Don’t worry my pequeñaja , everything is going to turn out fine, otherwise, we can eat ice cream until things are how they are supposed to be.


	36. Chapter 36

"What's that?"

"My bag."

Watching Jorge close the boot of the car Sophie frowned, "And why do you need a bag?"

"I'm coming with you."

"Jorge..."

"Look," Putting his hands on Sophie's waist Jorge smiled softly, "I'm not arguing, or asking permission, or putting this up for negotiation. I'm coming to Bolonga. End of."

"You have commitments. You have a sister who needs you...."

"Sophie," Biting his lip Jorge shook his head lightly, "You are not getting this. _You_ are my number one priority. Ricky is looking after Laura until tomorrow morning and then Mama is going to come. They will look after Laura leaving me free to be with you."

"And your training? Your contract negotiations? People will notice if you disappear all week."

"There are gyms in Bologna, I will train in one of them. Albert is handling the negotiations and if he needs to speak to me he will use these magic devices," Waving his mobile phone at Sophie, who shook her head at his sarcasm, Jorge laughed, "And I won't disappear. I have arranged to visit the Ferrari museum at Maranello in the week. So I even have a reason for being near Bologna."

Laughing lightly Sophie shook her head, "You have this all worked out, don't you?"

"Not all," With slight sadness in his eyes Jorge shrugged, "I just.... We should be together. This meeting is because of us, so I should be there."

Raising an eyebrow Sophie's voice was questioning, "Be there?"

"With you. At home, not the meeting."

"As long as you don't leave dirty cups everywhere around my flat."

As Sophie wagged her finger and got in the car Jorge smiled widely at the fact he got his own way. He might not get anywhere near the office the meeting was being held in, but he was determined to be there as much as possible.

*

Straightening her skirt Sophie looked in the mirror, aware it may be the last time she was clad in the red Ducati uniform, and sighed, "Time to bite the bullet."

Walking out of the bathroom she smiled politely at the HR person waiting on her before following her into the meeting room. The huge oak table made the room seem small, and all she could smell was a bizarre mix of polish and lemon air freshener.

"Sophie, please take a seat," Marina, the HR person, was polite and spoke with almost accent-less English.

Nodding Sophie decided to stay silent, following the lead of Paolo who she was to sit opposite, and tried to ignore the kaleidoscope of butterflies in her stomach.

*

@lorenzo99                       How is Laura?

@rickycardus88                She's sleeping. She's brighter today. How is Sophie?

@lorenzo99                       Good. I'm glad. Make sure she eats please.

@lorenzo99                       Sophie is nervous. She spoke to Valentino again last night after we arrived. He offered her a job.

@rickycardus88                I'm hardly going to sit here while she starves.....

@rickycardus88                That's good. That will give her confidence to take on the Ducati Dicks

@lorenzo99                       I know. I just worry about her.

@lorenzo99                       I know it's good. It's just....you know

@rickycardus88                I know you do. She's your sister. I will take good care of her. Concentrate on Sophie.

@rickycardus88                I do know, but you know she needs this. She needs to give up when she is ready, not when she someone else decides.

@lorenzo99                       I know you will. And I know that about Sophie. It's just tough.

@rickycardus88                Nothing good in life is ever easy

@lorenzo99                       I'm sure you stole that from me....

@rickycardus88                Probably. You are always spouting some shite quote or another ;)

@lorenzo99                       Cheeky fucker.

@rickycardus88                Love you too xxxxxx

*

"So," Putting down his sheet of paper Paolo finished his long spiel about why Sophie was sat at a huge table feeling like a five-year-old who'd been summoned to see the head teacher, "Do you have anything you'd like to say before I continue?"

Putting down her pen, Paolo's surprised face as she began taking notes book giving her a tiny, tiny bit of happiness, Sophie opened the second notebook she had with her (the one with all of the hints and tips she'd been given by Albert, Jorge, Valentino and Cal) and nodded, "Yes. I think now would be a good time to address, and discuss, some of the points you made. Firstly I'd like to ask about your comment regarding my previous employment," Frowning slightly Sophie kept her voice neutral as she picked up her pen again, "I was wondering what relevance my decision to leave my position with Alfa Romeo had on today's proceedings?"

"Well, I..." Looking flustered Paolo looked to the HR person, expecting full support.

"Miss Kinlan," In the patronising tone she'd used throughout Marina smiled, fakely, and shrugged, "As I'm sure you are well aware Paolo was merely using it to show that there can be a pattern in behaviours...."

"A pattern?" With mock confusion Sophie shrugged, "I'm confused. What does a job that I left for personal reasons with a _completely_ unblemished disciplinary record have in common with the fact that I have been invited to a disciplinary meeting today? It _sounds_ like a weak threat that if I do not quit I'll be subject to the same harassment that I was previously," Smiling at Marina she made her voice sound quizzical, "However, I'm _sure_ that's not what you are saying?"

"Of course not. Your previous employment has no relevance. We shall not mention it again," Sounding slightly panicked, and looking worried as Sophie simply smiled and made more notes, Marina gave Paolo a warning look.

Putting her pen down again Sophie flicked through her notes before smiling again, "Now, you mentioned a concern about my performance. This surprised me as it was not mentioned in the letter. Also I checked my last review and my work was labelled as 'exemplary' so," Picking up the pen again Sophie turned to a fresh page, "Can you tell me what concerns you have about my work, and why this has not been mentioned before?"

*

It was instinctive. When a phone rings you answer it. It wasn't until the handset was in his hand that Jorge realised what he'd done. Shrugging he laughed lightly at the momentary thought of just hanging up, "Hello."

"Sophie?"

"No, Sophie is not here right now. Can I take a message?"

"Who is this?"

Frowning at the cheeky tone Jorge sighed, "Who is this?"

" _This_ is Sophie's mother. **_Who_** is this?"

Cursing his own tone Jorge contemplated hanging up again before taking a quick breath and smiling, in the hope that the PR person who told him that people could hear your smile were not bullshitting him, "Oh, hello Mrs Kinlan. This is Jorge. Sophie is at work."

"Cassidy."

Bristling at the snippy tone Jorge was confused, "Excuse me?"

"It is Mrs _Cassidy_."

"Oh. Sorry. I forgot Sophie changed her name."

After a moments silence, when Jorge once again contemplated hanging up, the slightly shrill English voice came across the line, "So do you live there now?"

"No, I am just visiting."

"Not that she'd tell me if you did. She didn't even tell me that she was going to Monaco. You'd think someone would tell their mother about that kind of holiday."

Feeling incredibly awkward Jorge kept looking at the door, wishing Sophie would arrive home from work, "Well, to be fair, the trip was a surprise to Sophie. She didn't know until the night before."

"She didn't even tell me until after. Or send me a postcard."

Unsure what to reply to that Jorge smiled again, "Do you want to leave a message Mrs Cassidy or should I just ask Sophie to call you back?"

"Where do you live then? If you don't live there I suppose you must live somewhere?"

"I live in Switzerland."

"Hmmm. Why are you in Sophie's flat if you live in Switzerland? You better not steal anything."

Coughing to hide the burst of laughter Jorge smirked, "I won't steal anything. Sophie knows she can trust me."

"When will I meet you then?"

"I, erm, I'm not sure. That is up to Sophie I suppose."

"Tell her to call me."

"Ok, she will be home..... hello?" Putting the phone down as the dead tone rang in his ear, Sophie's mother obviously gone, Jorge shook his head and laughed, "Nice to speak to you too!"

*

After listening to Paolo and Marina's latest waffle about why it was Ducati's business that Ricky slept at her and Jorge's feet like a pet cat Sophie laughed softly, "Is there actually any point to this meeting?"

"What do you mean?" Wound up massively by the fact Sophie hadn't, and clearly wouldn't, just quit Paolo was ratty.

"You want rid of me. You are obviously planning some sort of attempt to pay me off because you know that none of these things you've come up with are anything like legitimate reasons to sack me. So can we just cut to the chase, my pen is running out of ink..." Buoyed by the realisation that Paolo was trying to make her quit, because he couldn't sack her, Sophie was calm and confident.

"I'm not sure that..." Trying to maintain some semblance of professionalism Marina stuttered.

Folding his arms Paolo sat back in his chair, "I want rid of you."

"I know."

"I don't want someone whose loyalties lie in another garage on my team."

"My **professional** loyalties have never been in question," Firm, but polite Sophie stood her ground.

Scoffing Paolo laughed, "You are fucking Lorenzo. Your loyalty will be to him not Ducati."

"In your opinion."

"Which is what counts...."

"To you perhaps.... The simple fact is I like my job. Furthermore I'm good at it. So either give me a warning, that I will contest, let me go back to work, or offer me a compromise agreement. This meeting is going round and round in circles and the work for Sachsenring is not going to do itself."

"One month's wages. You leave now."

"No chance."

"Excuse me?"Red faced and angry Paolo was outraged.

"One month's wages gives me nothing. I have to live until I find a new job."

"I'm sure Jorge is handsomely paid by Yamaha, in fact I _know_ he is."

Sighing Sophie shrugged, "And? Jorge's wage is no more relevant to this than your wage is. This is about me. If you want me out of my job then you need to sack me, which you can't do, make me redundant, which you can't do, or offer me a worthwhile deal....."

*

Dozing on the sofa Jorge startled when warm lips pressed to his forehead, "Hey sleepyhead."

"What time is it?" Yawning wide he stretched his arms in the air.

Putting her folder on the table and unclipping her hair Sophie smiled, "Almost 10."

"10?" Puffing out his cheeks Jorge sat up straight, "So, how'd it go?"

"Sachsenring is my last race weekend with Ducati."

"Shit.... Soph, I.... Why are you smiling?"

Flopping down onto the sofa next to him Sophie chuckled, "You should see Paolo.... He's so angry I think he might actually burst."

"Why?" Laughing softly Jorge slipped his arm around her back as she put her legs over his and sat sideways so she could put her head on his shoulder.

"He expected the outcome of that meeting would be for me to quit."

"And?"

"They had to offer me a compromise agreement."

"And? Just tell me woman!" Prodding Sophie in the ribs Jorge laughed.

"Their first real offer was three months wages unless I find another job in that time, no reference, a confidentiality agreement and no more work ever."

"And their final offer?"

"One year's wage, an accurate positive reference and I get to work the Sachsenring."

"One year's wage?" Gobsmacked Jorge frowned, "What did Paolo say to make them offer that?"

"He made a comment about our sex life that almost made the HR girl cry. That was on top of mentioning Alfa Romeo and being _mistaken_ about my work performance."

Whistling Jorge shook his head, "Remind me never to divorce you...."

"You'd have to marry me first," Laughing gently Sophie shook her head, "So, I spoke to Valentino on the way home.

Bristling Jorge fought the urge to say anything, "Did you?"

"Yes, I did. I told him I might still be interested in that job."

"Might?"

"Yes. I asked him if I could tell him if I wanted it or not after Misano."

"Why?"

Shrugging Sophie laughed cheekily, "I told him I'd met this guy. Misano is two months from now. I guess by then I'll know if I really want to live with him full-time or not...."

"Really?" Wide-eyed, but slightly sceptical Jorge looked at her.

"Really. I'm not saying no job. I will want to do something, but I daresay there's no harm in living off Ducati for a while and seeing how we get on."

"Really?"

"Stop saying really," Chuckling as she kissed his cheek Sophie shuffled until she was on her knees straddling his lap, his hands instantly finding their way to her hips, "I'm not going back on everything I've said. I'm not housewife material, not yet. However, these last few days.... they've been tough, and sad, but they showed me a few things."

Raising a cheeky eyebrow Jorge smirked, "They have?"

"Here's me being all serious and you are just being dirty!"

"Sorry. I'm just a bit surprised."

"You and me both. Let's just see how it goes, yeah?"

"Yeah."

Rolling them so that Sophie was under him Jorge grinned into the warm kiss. It wasn't all he wanted, but it was most of it. Frowning slightly he pulled away, "Oh. I spoke to your mother this evening...."

"Fuck. Let me get wine."

"Cassidy? You never told me that was your name before."

"You never asked."

"True. She asked when she was meeting me..."

"I bet she did," Groaning Sophie huffed, "Definitely need wine!"


	37. Sexyring P1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First instalment from Sachsenring. Second part will be tonight or tomorrow.

Sat around the motorhome table the unlikely bunch were all the worse for wear. The usual crowd of Jorge, Ricky and the two Espargaros had been joined by Sophie and Millie, Aleix's girlfriend Laura as well as Dani Pedrosa, Luis Salom, Jack Miller and Jordi Torres. The group were probably the only 11 people left at the circuit, with everyone else dashing off straight away to make the very most of the precious two week summer break.

"Poker?" Cards in hand the Aussie laughed when Millie batted them away, sending them flying everywhere with a heckle of ' _boring_ ', "You're gonna pick them up..."

"I'd like to see you try and make me...." Taking another drink from her beer bottle, oblivious to Pol's slightly frowning face Millie raised her eyebrows before banging her hand on the table, "Come on.... It's summer, we're all young, let's do something fun?"

"Skinny dipping?"

Looking at Luis with an amused smile Millie chuckled, which made Luis slightly scared, "I like your style cheeky-face, but there is no water...."

"Oh. Yeah." Blushing red Luis shrugged, "Drinking game?"

With Sophie perched on his knee, one of his hands under her top resting on her stomach, Jorge chuckled at Luis' squirming under Millie's predatory gaze, "I have never?"

"Oooooh yes!"

As Millie set up the glasses, ensuring everyone had a good glassful of her latest cocktail creation, Sophie nudged Dani, "Don't look so scared. We don't bite.... well, she does, but only if you ask her so...."

"I'll be careful with my words," Still pissed off at the flight cock-up that meant he was still in Germany rather than back home in the sanctuary of Switzerland Dani smiled at Sophie's kindness. It was down to her friendship with Casey that meant they chatted occasionally and that was what lead to her discovering he was going to be stuck in his motorhome alone for the night and inviting him along to Jorge's.

"Right who is asking the first question?" Sitting between Luis and Jack, Millie smiled triumphantly as she finished pouring the drinks.

With Jorge and Sophie on his left and Aleix and Laura on the right Pol shot his hand in the air, determined to get Millie's attention back on him, "Me!! I have never........kissed a boy."

As the three girls groaned at the blatant attempt to get them drunker they all took a mouthful of drink. Suddenly Sophie bounced on Jorge's knee, "Oooooohh!"

"What?"

Biting her lip and blushing a little she laughed, "Nothing. I..... I just thought of a question."

"You want to go next then if it's so good?" Ricky laughed loudly.

"No, no. Got to go clockwise or we'll get confused. Aleix next!" Eyes darting around the room Sophie had  _finally_  caught up on the little hints that had been made many times without her realising.

*

"I have never...." Pausing contemplatively Dani suddenly got a cheeky grin on his face, "I have never... signed a contract to ride in Moto2 for Marc VDS?"

As everyone, except Millie who didn't get it, burst into hoots of laughter Jack, one hand around the back of the sofa where Millie was, flicked his middle finger at the Sabadell native.

"You're really funny Dani!" Cringing as he realised that he sounded like a small child in aww of their hero Luis blushed bright red, to the laughter of everyone.

Raising his glass Jorge chuckled, "I have never made an idiot of myself in front of Dani Pedrosa?"

"Bastard!"

*

"Truth or dare!!!"

At the suggestion of a new game Millie, Luis and Jack all had the same suggestion at the same time.

Groaning Sophie wagged her finger, "Nothing dangerous! No climbing or getting on bikes or shit like that."

"Yes mother!" Saluting at her friend Millie was definitely showing the signs of being very drunk by the way she kept playing with the frayed cut on Jack's jeans, "We need more booze!"

Slightly drunk, and more chattier as a result, Dani smiled, "I have some in my motorhome we can use?"

"Excellent, go fetch."

"Millie!" Rolling her eyes Sophie was staggered at her friends rudeness, "I'll give you a hand Dani. Ricky, come help please...."

"Eh why Ricky and not me?"

"Because you need to keep your energy for later," To the laughter of everyone else Sophie gave a slightly blushing Jorge a quick, hard kiss before bounding out the door with the other two Spaniards.

*

"So..... I just want to say something."

Turning to Sophie from their spot in front of Dani's drinks cabinet (which he insisted was only so full because it had been someone's birthday recently) Dani and Ricky looked quizzically at her.

"Go on," Confused Ricky tilted his head.

"Well.... I  _totally_  get why you had to lie in the game. So if you ever need someone to cover or a place to stay or whatever then just ask coz I'm  **more**  than happy to help you guys out."

Looking at Ricky, Dani shrugged, "Do you know what she is talking about?"

"Nope, Sophie?"

"Look," Putting her hands on her hips Sophie made a sad face, "I know that it can't be easy. I mean, it must be really shit. I hated hiding Jorge for the first few weeks so for a long time it must be.....well shit. So, you know, if you need anything anytime just ask. You know you can trust me."

"Trust you with what?"

"You two."

Looking at each other and then back at Sophie the two Spaniards looked utterly baffled.

"Like, you know, you _two_....."

Laughing softly Ricky shook his head, whereas Dani seemed to have frozen to the spot, "Sophie I haven't a fucking clue what you are talking about."

"I have never kissed a boy...."

"Do not," His face set with fear Dani's hands were shaking.

"Look I get why you both lied, but.... Guys?" In a sobering moment Sophie realised she'd crossed a line. Dani and Ricky both looked utterly terrified, "I won't.... You can trust...."

"We're not...." Pointing his finger back and forth between them Ricky looked at Dani, "I didn't know he...."

Frosty, Dani snapped, "I didn't say I did...."

"Oh my god! I am SO sorry! It's just you both lied and so I thought....."

"You lied?" Turning to Ricky, Dani's face was a picture of surprise.

" _You_  lied?"

Looking at Sophie with a cross look Dani's tone was sharp, "So because you think we both kissed a boy at some time you assumed it was each other, because  _obviously_ he's the only other gay guy in the paddock?"

"I'm not gay," Answering quickly Ricky shrugged, "I like girls as well."

"Greedy," With an amused laugh Dani looked back at Sophie who was almost in tears and suddenly very, very sober.

Her voice quiet Sophie bit her lip, "I'm  _so_  sorry. So, so sorry...."

"I guess," Smiling kindly Dani shrugged, "if we both gave something away it's better to know. At least you can be trusted... I hope."

"I can, I  _really_  can. I won't tell anyone. Not Jorge or Millie or  _anyone_  I swear!"

"And who knows, maybe one of us will need that cover option one day."

Hugging Dani warmly Sophie felt better and laughed, "Maybe you'll both need it."

"No matchmaking!" With a wagging finger Ricky put the last of the bottles into bags, "Come on, they'll be wondering where we are."

*

"I thought you had got lost!" Pulling Sophie back onto his lap Jorge looked concerned, "Hey, what's wrong?"

Sighing and pouring some ice into a napkin Dani held it out to her, "Dopey Sophie trapped her hand in the door."

"Oh, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It doesn't need ice, it's ok."

Sitting next to Dani, and handing him a beer, Ricky smiled evilly, "You really should ice it Sophie, it was a  **big**  bang....."

"I don't....."

Taking the ice from Dani and putting it onto Sophie's hand Jorge frowned, "If Dani and Ricky think it should be iced you should ice it."

With a sly look left Sophie glowered at the two Spaniards who were desperately trying not to laugh.

*

"Truth or dare Sophie?"

Always terrified that something about the past would somehow creep out Sophie automatically replied, "Dare," before wincing at Luis, Pol, Millie and Jack's cackle.

"I dare you to kiss Millie...."

Pol's triumphant face fell when Millie scoffed, "Boring. We've played this game loads. No, choose someone else for her to kiss."

"I don't want to kiss someone else," Drunk and still upset about her earlier mistake Sophie looked sad.

"You said dare Soph......" Whispering into Jack's ear Millie laughed at his frantic nod, "I dare you to kiss Pol....."

"Jorge will kill me!" Pol's pained cry made everyone laugh.

Shaking her head at Millie's cruelness Sophie gave Jorge a warm kiss before whispering in his ear, "Time to play Millie at her own game, yes?"

"Yep," Smirking Jorge pointed at Pol, "No tongue...."

Sliding off Jorge's knee Sophie plonked herself on Pol's lap and whispered in his ear, "Don't let her wind you up so much..."

With a warm smile Sophie made a show of licking her lips, to the laughter of the others, before pressing her mouth lightly to Pol's. Gaining a little confidence from the sound of Jorge laughing Pol relaxed into a soft, gentle and quick kiss. Pulling away Sophie laughed and gave Pol a kiss to the forehead before moving back onto Jorge's knee.

Taking a drink Pol sighed and made the others laugh, "You lucky bastard Lorenzo."


	38. Sexyring P2

"Dare!"

"I dare you to give Jordi a lapdance...."

Narrowing her eyes Millie glared at Sophie having been expecting a dare to kiss Jack, who she'd been flirting heavily with all night, before getting off her seat and swinging her leg over Jordi's lap, "You ready for this kneeground boy?"

"Oh yeah......" Patting his thighs Jordi laughed as Jack and Ricky chanted some random soundtrack for Millie to dance too.

*

"I dare you to do an impression of Aleix having an orgasm!"

Jack hooted with laugher at Jorge's dare and smirked as he screwed up his face, put on his best worst Spanish accent and screeched, "I'm coming! I'm coming! Oh Poooooooooollllllllll! I'm coming. Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssssssssssssss!!!!!!!!!!"

*

As the night wore on the dares got worse, the girls all retching when Jack licked Ricky's armpit, everyone cried with laughter when Ricky had to lick nutella from a protesting Jorge's stomach and Dani and Sophie ended up on the floor laughing at Luis' eyes when Jordi gave him a lapdance and licked his neck.

The highlight of the night was Dani finally being comfortable enough, or drunk enough, to brave risking a truth and sharing the tale of the day he was interrupted, mid-wank, by Alberto Puig asking him what he wanted for his dinner and continuing on whilst giving one-word answers.

"Danger wank! Never thought you had it in you Dani!!! Fucking brilliant," Long beyond the point of drunkenness Jack pulled Millie onto his knee, no catching Pol's glare.

*

"No way..." The first disagreement of the night inevitably involved Jorge getting annoyed at a dare involving Sophie.

Wrapping her arms around his neck Sophie kept him in his seat, slightly nervous about his clenched fist and glaring eyes pointing at Jack, "Easy tiger...."

"There is no way **you** are licking _anything_ off her Miller...."

"Who wants another drink?"

Easing the tension with another round of drinks, considerably less strong than Millie's version, Sophie played the happy hostess. With Dani's help she made a bid to soak up some of the alcohol by serving up the contents of the fridge, which she managed to shape into some wraps and a plate of vegetable batons and meats. Grudgingly she even tipped her bag of cheesy puff crisps, usually saved to help her nerves on flights, into a bowl to be shared.

"I dare Luis to kiss Millie...." With a sneaky smirk the Australian laughed at the blushing red face sported by Luis.

Curling her finger Millie laughed, "Come cheeky-face, lets show them how it's done..."

Sitting herself on Luis' knee Millie made a huge show of putting her hands on the Mallorcan's face and pressing their mouths together. To the amusement of Jack, and an extremely drunk Jordi, Luis' hands hovered next to Millie, but didn't dare touch her and as she bounced off his lap he blushed bright red and couldn't look anyone in the eye.

*

"Hey..... You ok?" With a soft smile Sophie sat on the wall next to Pol.

Shrugging Pol tried to front it out, "I just needed some air."

Jack's declaration that the dare kisses had been 'completely bollocks' had lead to Pol storming out. Possibly more accurately, Millie's decision to join Jack in taking on Luis' challenge to 'do it better if you dare then' had made Pol storm out. Cheered by Jordi, who was cheering everything except for when his glass was empty, Jack pulled Millie onto his lap. Straddling over him Millie actually giggled when one of the Australian's hands tickled her side and the other clamped onto her neck and pulled her towards him. As the entire room watched in silence, some stunned and some annoyed, their tongues slipped and slid against each other and Jack's hand openly moved around her arse. As Millie let slip a tiny noise, something like contented enjoyment, Pol snapped and walked out without a word.

"Millie is...."

Defensive, his arms crossed and his tone clipped, Pol snapped, "Nothing to do with Millie."

"Millie is wild. She's reckless and crazy. She doesn't do relationships..."

Interrupting Pol shook his head, "I don't want a relationship. I just don't really want to see her with her tongue down Miller's throat! You know?"

"I know. I'll have a word with her. I did tell you all that this is why I've never really brought her out with me.... You know how Uccio always has that slightly scared look about him?"

"Yeah?"

"He didn't always..... Imagine Millie, a bottle of sambuca, a bar near Misano and a bucking bronco..... Poor Uccio, he's never recovered..."

Laughing hard at Sophie's sarcastically sad voice Pol snorted, "I bet he hasn't."

"Don't let her get under your skin. She'll never change, people have tried, but she is who she is...."

*

"Where have you been?" Wrinkling her nose, her voice shrill through drunkeness, Millie's eyes were narrow and suspicious as Sophie and Pol walked back in.

Giving her 'the stare' Sophie shrugged, "Needed some air."

"Mr Spain will be jealous."

"He has nothing to be jealous of, and he knows it. See...." Pointing at Jorge who was laughing so hard at poor Luis' story of his first attempt at getting a girl into bed he was actually wiping tears from his eyes Sophie narrowed her eyes at Millie, "He's not the one who has been getting wound up by someone _all_ night."

"What am I in trouble for now?"

"You're not in trouble Mills. What you do is your business. However, it might be nice if you remembered where you are. This is a small paddock and some of us live and work in it every day...."

Defensive and spiky Millie's tone was barbed, "Didn't you just get kicked out of it for shagging a rider?"

"I wasn't talking about me," Ignoring everything else Sophie walked back to the table and flopped down next to Dani, "Is it bedtime for the children yet?"

*

"Sophie seems to think I owe you an apology," Still huffy, but slightly sobered by the frostiness from her best friend (which meant Sophie was really annoyed, even more than if she had yelled) Millie sat at the table next to Pol. Jordi and Jack had left to carry or drag Luis, who was extremely drunk and raving about the possibility of dying a virgin, back to his motorhome; Sophie had gone to the bedroom to change her top when Ricky's can exploded all over her when he opened it and hadn't been seen since  Jorge followed her in and Ricky and Dani were playing MotoGP14 on the x-Box, so it was quieter than it had been.

Shrugging, and steadfastly looking out the window even though it was dark, Pol huffed, "No idea why. What you do has nothing to do with me."

"That's what I thought, but she said something about the paddock being small and I don't want any hassle with her so...."

Laughing sarcastically Pol looked at her, "So what? So you want me to tell Sophie you apologised so you don't get any shit? You are something else."

"Hey, we said no commitments! Just a bit of fun with no hassles!" Frowning at Pol, who'd turned back to the window and was slowly sipping his beer, Millie got resentful.

"Yes we did," Putting his head on the table Pol sighed, "You know what just forget it."

"No, come on, you've _obviously_ got something to say so just fucking say it."

*

"You have a motorhome full of guests," Even though her voice was complaining Sophie moved her head to give Jorge's mouth better access to her neck. Interrupted whilst changing her shirt she'd since lost her jeans as well, and Jorge's shirt had been chucked somewhere also.

Pulling off his belt, and letting it clatter to the floor, Jorge really didn't care, "Ricky will look after them."

"Ricky is drunk."

"So are the guests," Unsnapping Sophie's bra one-handed and pulling it free from her arms with the other Jorge sat up, straddled over Sophie and shrugged, "I really don't give a shit about the guests....."

Raking her nails down his chest, aware they had their last-minute holiday to look forward too, Sophie laughed softly and set to work on the button of his jeans, "Actually me neither."

*

"Stop being a pussy and just fucking spill it," In her usual charming way Millie sighed.

Irate Pol turned to her, "Pussy? You are a right fucking bitch sometimes."

"Excuse me?!" Mouth gaping Millie looked ready to kill Pol.

"You heard. Why are you surprised I'm pissed?"

"Because we said NO STRINGS!"

Looking at each other Dani and Ricky cringed. Motioning his head towards his motorhome Dani removed the disc so they could keep playing and they slipped out the door as Millie's shriek got louder and Pol's eyes got narrower.

"I KNOW THAT!"

"So why are you being a twat?" Standing up Millie stomped to the other end of the room and picked up her abandoned glass.

"ME?!" Following her lead Pol stood up, his jaw practically on the floor, " _I'm_ the twat?"

"Yes! Why are you being like this? We had a deal."

Flabbergasted Pol shook his head, "Yeah I get that. On Friday you said...." Getting out his phone Pol waved it in her face, "and I can show you if you've forgotten! You said 'can't wait for Germany. Looking forward to bouncing on your cock when you are all sweaty and sticky from the race."

"I know what I said," Fidgeting, for the first time feeling a something akin to bad, Millie shrugged, "I didn't promise...."

"You said my garage needed SECURITY because you wanted me in my leathers. So FUCKING excuse me if I'm a LITTLE bit pissed OFF that you've been practically WANKING MY MATE ALL FUCKING EVENING!"

*

"Your motorhome is going to be wrecked," Whispering into Jorge's ear, curled in his arms naked after their lazy session, Sophie laughed as the two shrill voices got higher.

Perplexed Jorge looked at her, "They won't fight physically?"

"One of two things is going to happen... Either Millie is going to get so pissed she'll start throwing things...."

"Or? No!" Clamping a hand over Sophie's giggling mouth Jorge shook his head, "Don't even say it. I don't want to know."

"They'll break things," Giggling as she pulled Jorge's hand away Sophie quickly kissed him.

"What was that for?"

"Do I need a reason to kiss you now?"

"Admittedly not. However, there looked to be a reason in your eyes."

Sighing lightly Sophie drew circles on his chest with her fingers, "I'm just happy."

"Your best friend is having a fight with her fuck buddy in my lounge, about to trash my motorhome in violence or lust and you are happy? You are a very strange lady...."

"Got to be strange to be in love with you..."

Laughing hard as mock-offended Jorge launched a tickling offensive on her Sophie drowned out Pol and Millie.

*

"I was just having fun."

"By taking the piss out of me. Gee Millie, thanks," Looking around for his jacket Pol made it clear he was leaving.

"Don't leave like this. I wasn't taking the piss."

"Yes. Yes you were. All over Twitter, at Sophie's party, at Mugello - everyone knows what we've been doing. And yeah, it's not serious. I get that. I'm not saying I want you as a girlfriend..."

Rolling her eyes Millie huffed, "You say the nicest fucking things."

"Don't turn this on me," Pointing at her Pol's voice was sharp, "You knew that. You knew everyone knew and you did that. All over Miller like a dog in heat even though I was sat there watching."

Unable to help herself the jibe flew off Millie's tongue, "Aww worried your friends will think you aren't up the to the job?"

"Worried they'd be wondering about my taste more like."

"EXCUSE me. I can fuck who I like."

"You can. I have no objection to that. Did I say a word when your text about leaving your knickers in Jimmy or John or whoever's car was sent to me by mistake? Did I?"

"No."

"Exactly. I _know_ what this was. Taking the utter piss by trying to fuck my mate in front of me **wasn't** part of the deal."

"I was just having fun," Feeling bad because she knew he was right Millie sighed, "Look I get out of hand sometimes. It's what I do. I can't change that."

Running his hand through his hair Pol was exasperated, "I'm not asking you to change. Who you are is the reason I fucking like you. Just...that was out of order. You were deliberately trying to take the piss out of me. And Sophie, taking the piss out of Sophie with that kiss thing was out of order."

"So what then? I should fuck off home and never come back."

"I'm not saying that. I can see why Sophie had you both in the campsite in France," Shrugging Pol had his jacket in his hand.

"What if we make a new deal?"

*

"Sounds like peace has broken out. What?"

Giggling like a young child Sophie shook her head, "What? How can you ask what? You are stark bollock naked pressing your head to the door trying to earwig!"

"Is there an earwig etiquette that says you should not be naked?" Wiggling his eyebrows, loving the sound of Sophie's chuckle, Jorge clambered back onto the bed, "Sophie?"

"Uh oh. This sounds serious. What?"

"These next two months. Are you _actually_ going to live with me?"

"If you want me too."

"You know I do," Voice low Jorge showed a hint of nerves, "That's not what you wanted...."

"It wasn't," Pulling him closer to her, both of them sat leaning against the headboard, "It's a bit like when I decided to tell Ducati. Something changed. I don't know what changed, but something did."

Nuzzling into her hair Jorge laughed, low and soft, "This is what I've always wanted and now I have it I'm terrified."

"I was the same when I got roller skates."

"Roller skates?"

"Yeah," Ignoring Jorge's incredulous look Sophie shrugged, "I was desperate for them, but then they were _so_ fast!"

"Did you just compare me having my girlfriend move in with me to getting roller skates?"

"Yep."

"I.... There's not even _any_ words for that!"

"Don't stress. Don't change to try and make it work. We work because we do. Just do what we do best."

"Do what we do best?" Flicking his eyes downwards towards his groin Jorge laughed at Sophie's chuckle.

"That too...."

*

"You'll only fuck me when you come to races?"

"Yeah," Shrugging nonchalantly Millie puffed out her cheeks, "I wasn't mucking about with them for any particular reason. I just want to have fun."

"Why?"

"I don't want to fall out with Sophie. And I do like you. You are pretty good at what you do..."

Blushing slightly red Pol stuttered, "It's.... It's...."

"I know. It wasn't true jealously. I get it. Can we just be done with all the talking now?"

"Why?" Confused at the particular look on Millie's face Pol put his hands on his hips.

"Because you are fucking hot when you get angry...."

"Millie..." Groaning because his brain wanted to keep the high moral ground, but his twitching cock clearly didn't care.

"What? Oh come on, it's not like it's the first time you've got me wet is it... You could always show me just how cross you were... You liked spanking me last time..."

"Out. Now."

Confused Millie frowned, "Why?"

"Not here," Voice strangled, thanks to the sudden tightness of his own jeans, "My motorhome. Now...."

*

"It's Pol and Millie..." Whispering softly Ricky relayed the information about who had banged the door to Dani.

"Are they still fighting?"

"Not sure.... Pol's just pushed her against the motorhome. Ouch she whacked her head!"

"Let me see," Pushing Ricky out the way Dani took his place sneaking a look out of the small window that looked frosted from the outside in, but was clear the other way around just in time to see Pol practically launch himself at Millie, "Erm, don't think they are still fighting..."

"Why?"

"Because there is more of Pol's tongue in Millie's mouth than in his own."

"I pity anyone in earshot of Pol's motorhome. They are noisy."

"Oh my god.... he can't do _that_.... not there!"

"What? What's he doing?" Trying to sneak a view next to Dani, Ricky's nosiness was piqued, "Ewwww...."

Sitting back down on the sofa they both burst out laughing.

"Anyone could see them," Dani laughed, shaking his head.

Screwing up his face Ricky laughed, "I know. Maybe that's the point. Maybe Pol is the possessive type?"

"Probably. He probably stamped his feet until she promised him all her attention. Or threatened to tell Aleix on her."

Laughing hard Ricky started to cough, "Probably."

"Think they are still there?"

"Probably, I wouldn't put it past them to actually fuck in public."

"No way!" Dani's face was a picture of shock.

"They fucked in Jorge's bed. Twice. He caught them and was livid."

Laughing hard at the image of Jorge catching someone at it in his bed Dani's face went red, "I bet he was."

Peeking out the window Ricky laughed, "He's actually got his hand...."

"Let me see.... That's outrageous!" Laughing some more Dani shook his head, "What's worse, them doing that or us watching?"

"Them. Definitely them."

"Good..... She's not.... **That** is disgusting!"


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Want to know what happened between Pol and Millie that shocked/horrified/disgusted Dani and Ricky?
> 
> Here it is…..
> 
> It didn’t happen. It is explicit! If you don’t like that sort of thing - do not read this.

"Millie…" Groaning because his brain wanted to keep the high moral ground, but his twitching cock clearly didn’t care.

"What? Oh come on, it’s not like it’s the first time you’ve got me wet is it… You could always show me just how cross you were… You liked spanking me last time…"

"Out. Now."

Confused Millie frowned, “Why?”

"Not here," Voice strangled, thanks to the sudden tightness of his own jeans, "My motorhome. Now…."

Throwing open the motorhome door, not caring about anything other than how much blood was coursing through his veins (mostly heading south), Pol jumped down the steps.

"Don't you just tell me what to do!" Clambering down after him, barefooted after ditching the heels that she had to concede Sophie was right about, Millie stopped at the bottom of the few steps with her hands on her hips and an indignant tone, "Who the hell do you...."

Hitting the side of the van with a groan, partly from the air being knocked from her body and partly from the surge of lust at seeing the look on Pol's face, Millie put a hand to her head. Not stopping, or particularly caring, to see how she was Pol launched at her.

Pinning both of her hands above her head, and her body with his, Pol's tongue pushed its way into her mouth. Not so much a kiss, but more a ferocious assault with his mouth as he took his anger out on her lip with his teeth and on her mouth with his tongue.

Taking both her wrists into the unyielding grip of one hand Pol's newly free hand pushed under her shirt. Simply pulling her bra aside he swallowed up the moans and squeals as he pulled, rolled and flicked her nipple. Relentless, and not caring if they were seen, he rocked against her, teasing her with what effect it was having on him and what she could get, if he decided to let them move from where they were.

"You are something else," Growling at her ear, then laughing the pained, yet ecstatic, noise that fell after the sharp nip to her neck.

Loving the authoritative tone in his voice and the sharp nips, but hating the fact she couldn't wriggle her hands free Millie tried, but failed to keep the pleading tone from her voice, "Motorhome.... Pol...."

"Aww.... needing a little something are we?" Pushing his hand down the front of Millie's jeans Pol cackled, "Someone is enjoying themselves..."

"Fuck..."

"Not yet..."

Pressing Millie harder against the wall with his bodyweight Pol settled his chin on her shoulder, his mouth breathing hot air and filthy words into her ear, and slid his finger back and forth through Millie's folds at an infuriatingly slow pace until her hips tried to buck forward, "Patience...."

"Please... Pol...."

"Please what?" Pushing one finger into her, not overly rough, but in one swift movement that brought at gasp Pol smirked, "This?"

Using his hip, and superior strength, he pinned Millie's hip still, stopping her rocking against his hand as slowly, super slowly, he fucked, fingered and teased Millie with one, then two and then three fingers, constantly whispering about how she looked and what anyone would see if they looked out of the window and loving the breathless moans and instinctive movements that came from her.

"Remember. The. First. Night. We. Met?" Following each word with a bite or lick to the tender point on Millie's neck Pol chuckled, "You wanted to play publicly. Loved the adrenalin hit of maybe getting caught I believe you called it. Got wet at the chance of Sophie, or anyone, catching you on your knees...."

"Pol."

Pulling his hand free from Millie, ignoring the bereft wail as she was left hovering on the precipice, he popped open the button of his jeans. He hadn't bothered with underwear after his shower given the filthy text Millie had sent him during the race and he raised a cheeky, dirty almost, eyebrow as he pulled his cock free, only shielded from full public view by his jacket and having his back to the majority of the paddock, "Unless you've changed your mind and want to go find Miller...."

"Fuck no...." Her hands suddenly free Millie bit her lip as she slid down against the wall and reached for Pol, "Going nowhere...."

*

"Pol?" Rubbing sleep from his eyes Aleix's chest constricted, "Pol! Pol!"

Expecting his brother to come out of the bedroom behind him Aleix jumped, and shrieked, as the duvet strewn on the floor moved, "What?"

"We've been burgled!"

"WHAT?!" Jumping up, naked, Pol looked around the room and quickly threw the duvet back over the scratched and bitten bundle of body that was Millie, "Oh...."

Averting his eyes from Millie, having glimpsed far too much of her than Laura would consider acceptable, Aleix shook his head, "How could someone get in? How could...."

"No-one broke in," Not bothering to cover his nakedness, it wasn't the first or last time he'd been nude in front of his brother, Pol prayed Aleix wouldn't be too mad.

"They HAVE! Look! The table is broken, the tv is broken, the sofa is.... What?"

With the manners to at least blush bright red Pol cringed, "I'll fix it. I'll fix all of it..."

"How drunk did you get?" Furious, but finding it hard to do anything other than look at the spot on the wall that once contained the tv because it took Millie's cleavage and Pol's cock out of his eyeline, Aleix was confused.

"It wasn't really the drink.... We... kinda got carried away...."

"KINDA?" With a bellow unusual for such a smiley character Aleix fumed, "Pol what the fuck did you do?! You've wrecked the place!"

"Well......"

*

"Fuck..."

"Inside..."

"That's what I said," With vulgar words falling for her mouth Millie laughed in challenge as Pol chucked her against the table.

Thanks to their previous shenanigans, from which (unknown to them) Dani and Ricky would probably never recover, their clothes were easily pulled aside. Scrabbling the condom from his pocket Pol growled and groaned loud as he buried himself deep inside her in one harsh thrust.

"More," With quick thrusts Millie's back was being pulled, and burned, by the formica table top and blood was dripping from her lip, a result of both her and Pol biting on it.

Ignoring the crack, Pol pounded into her until his legs began to cramp in exhaustion and the bubble in his belly grew and he could feel his balls ready themselves to burst.

Unable to stop himself, thanks to Millie's lewd suggestion in their last skype session, as Millie finally crashed over the edge Pol pulled out, whipped off the condom and finished himself over Millie's lightly tanned skin. Just in time for the table to give way.

*

Covering his ears Aleix began to sing, "La la la la NO MORE! La la la la STOP!"

Holding his hands up in apology Pol stammered, "Sorry...."

"Just clean it up Pol. And put some fucking clothes on!"

Unable to help himself Pol smirked. Being thrown against the tv, the nail marks clawed into his chest as Millie rode him on the carpet and the bite mark on his neck from her over-eager nibbling may have seriously pissed Aleix off, but it was all worth it.

"What are you smirking at?" Naked and grinning up at him Millie's smirk matched his.

"Aleix is furious with me. About the mess, the tv, and the table..."

"Oops..."

"You've got me in loads of trouble...." Hands on hips, cock bobbing in renewed interest, Pol tilted his head to the side, "You'll have to make it up to me."

"Will I indeed?"


	40. London

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Sophie to go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is written from Jorge's POV. I'm not totally happy with it, but I wanted to try something slightly different.

The thing that will stay with me was the smell, the offensive mixture of damp and bleach mixed with piss and just _grimness_. Following Sophie up the stairs, carefully avoiding the puddles of _something_ , the stark reality of the place suddenly hit. All of her words, her warnings, of just how bad it was hadn't conjured images of _this_. This dingy stairwell with its cracked and flickering lights, the peeling paint on the walls and that smell that infiltrated _everywhere_ just made me wonder what we were walking into.

Sophie's agreement with Ducati had changed things. My plan to spirit her away to Bali for two weeks of privacy, only returning to Europe in time to see Ricky combust at his niece's christening, was superseded by the decision to play _Meet The Families_ in London and Mallorca instead. We'd spent a couple of hours recovering from hangovers before flying to London; the change in surrounding from my jet to this _place_ not lost on me. We checked into our hotel, in a part of London I knew well from living in. Then we got the tube. To a place that was certainly _not_ the London I knew.

The moment we started to walk long Caledonian Road the atmosphere changed. The weather was cooler, but it was Sophie that changed. Her smile didn't reach her eyes, her shoulders had lifted and her eyes kept darting around in fear that someone would recognise me and more fear that someone would recognise _her_.

"It'll be ok," I said. Trying to calm her I squeezed her hand lightly, but got nothing in return from her. Her focus solely on the long road ahead.

"That's where my father lives..." Nodding her head left towards building that was obviously Pentonville Prison, a huge greying, whitewashed building surrounded by a crumbling high wall with peeling paint, Sophie's voice was low. Not broken, but not far off it.

Crossing the road, avoiding the pizza delivery boy riding his moped one handed whilst chatting on his mobile, I pulled her close to me and kissed her head. "It'll be ok. We talked about all of this. You can do this. **We** can do this."

"I know. It's just hard.... bringing you here... it's...." Sad, and ashamed, ashamed of something that wasn't her fault I kissed her head again, trying not to dislodge my cap that was my only disguise.

"Hush... This is not you. No reflection on you. Sophie, if none of this had happened, if you weren't working for Ducati, then we would not be here. I don't mean **here** I mean _we_ would not be here....." Smiling softly she accepted the words and started the walk again.

For six long minutes we walked past the tatty shops of the Caledonian Road, most topped by little flats with shabby curtains and peeling paint. Then Sophie stopped. She stopped in front of a block of flats, 10 stories high, built with mucky brown coloured bricks and an explosion of cheap frosted plastic that fooled no-one into believing it was glass.. It was a long, narrow block,  and pair of screaming children running up and down one of the balconied walkways seemed somehow fitting.

It _really_ didn't look as I had imagined. My instinct to look after Sophie the only thing keeping my nerves at bay. I didn't grow up in luxury, far from it, but **this** was something else. Stopping outside a door with chipped blue paint and cracked glass Sophie bit her lip and knocked on the wood, the flap of the letter box missing.

"Hello Mum."

"Sophie! Nice to see you."

Following Sophie and her mother down the hallway again I was surprised. From the single photograph of her mother, with her on her 21st birthday, up in a frame in Sophie's flat I was expecting an older version of Sophie; someone bright and vibrant with dark hair and smiley eyes. Instead we were both following a woman with greying hair who looked closer to mid 60's than early 50's along an uncarpeted hall into a living room with old, peeling wallpaper.

"Mum, this is Jorge."

*

Sitting in the lounge, looking around the shabby room filled with photographs of Sophie, her mother and a man who was obviously her father, it was awkward to listen to the raised voices in the kitchen next door.

"He would be so pleased to see you Sophie... It would make his year... If you could see him..."

"Look Mum, I don't want to upset you, but I'm **not** going."

"He's your father," The shriller voice got firmer, more bossy than pleading, "Think of all things he done for you."

"And you think of the things he did _to_ us!"

"Sophie please..." From firm to pleading.

"Please don't cry Mum. I brought Jorge here so you could meet him, not so that he could sit in the lounge and listen to us argue."

"I don't know why you bothered. It's not like you include me in anything anymore." From pleading to emotional blackmail.

"That's not fair Mum. I had to take a job and Ducati were the ones willing to take a chance on me. I offered you to come to Italy. You are always welcome there, you know that."

"How could _I_ go to Italy? If _I_ also ran away then who would be here for your father?" From emotional blackmail to martyrdom. Nice.

"Perhaps he should have thought of that before he ruined all of our lives."

Trying to smile supportively I wasn't surprised by Sophie's declaration of "We're leaving" when she came back out of the kitchen.

*

"Sophie!"

At the speed she ran down the stinking stairs you'd have thought she was the athlete rather than me. Running to catch up with her we ended up in a small park. Strewn with rubbish and with only two of the six swings still containing seats it's sad setting seemed to sum up the mood. Feet off the floor she was swinging lightly by the time I was convinced the available swing was actually safe to sit on.

"She does this _every_ time," A fired up mix of angry, bitter and sad Sophie's face was hardened as she fought the tears, "Every fucking time."

Not sure what to say, my mother _always_ implicitly on **my** side, I sighed softly, "She obviously loves him."

"That's what I don't get. _Why_? _How_ does she not fucking hate him for what he's done? I mean **look** at it!"

"We don't control who we fall in love with. You should know that..."

"If you _ever_ left me living in a shithole like **this** surrounded by this then you can fuck off if you think I'm visiting you in that place."

Bitter, more bitter than I'd ever heard her, she spat the words. Her true feelings towards her father finally surfacing when it was just us, surrounded by the place that he'd reduced her mother to living in.

"He could have stopped. He **should** have stopped. She just can't see that. It's all about 'poor Mike' and how it all went wrong for him. Never about her, never about what _he_ did to _her_."

"And what he did to you?"

"He stole my savings Jorge," With tears in her eyes and a look of _lostness_ on her face she stared at me, "But what he did to her. How do you do that to the woman you love?"

"I don't know."

Standing in front of her, her head pressed into my stomach as she cried, the absurdness of the situation seemed like a plot from a movie the critics would scoff as 'unrealistic' or 'farfetched'. We travelled to London on my private jet, a jet that cost so much even my bank manager winced, and now Sophie was soaking my shirt with tears in a park full of dog shit, babies nappies, empty bottles and an abandoned mattress.

Bending my knees, determinedly not kneeling on the ground, I brought myself level with her eyes, "I will never do that to you. Never."

"I know," Sniffing into her tissue Sophie looked guilty at the deep rooted fear in her gut.

"And I know that knowing and _knowing_ are two different things. I'll put you on my bank account, put money in your bank account, whatever it takes for you to feel safe."

"You don't have to do that."

Looking at the red-eyed, sniffing girl who had changed so much for me I couldn't help, but smile, "I know I don't. I want too. If it's mine then it's yours."

"I'd leave you know. If you hurt me like he hurt her I'd leave. Even though I love you so much it hurts sometimes. I don't understand why she doesn't."

"Our parents are on this earth to confuse us."

"Did you read that in one of your books."

A warm smile flooded me as finally a little crack of **my** Sophie appeared. Standing up and pulling her with me I tried not to sound patronising, or egotistical, "This isn't your life. I'm not saying we should forget where we came from, but it doesn't have to hold us back."

"You're right."

"I'm always right."

"It's just the modesty that lets you down...."

"We can't all be perfect...."

"You do make a good attempt.... I hate it here Jorge, hate it."

"Then let's go. We've done the right thing, I've met your mother and we'll bring her to stay with us sometime like good children."

"When we have children they're not coming here. Not ever. He's not pulling them into this shithole as well."

Heading for the gate of the park Sophie pulled the sleeves of her hoodie, that I'd long since stopped considering as mine, over her hands totally unaware of the impact of one little word, said with such finality, on me.

_When._

Back in the hotel it was different. Pulling my clothes from me with a needy desperation Sophie had changed. Not in the way she arched her back when I nipped on her neck or even in the low growly moan that always fell from her as I pushed inside her. It wasn't even in the way she sobbed in my arms after until she fell asleep. It was in the way she looked at me.

Like she believed. She finally trusted. In us.

In _me_.


	41. Mallorca

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Sophie to brave a trip to Jorge's homeland....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is written, again, from Jorge's POV. However alongside his POV each little bit of the story also has someone else's POV too.

***Jorge***

Stepping onto the jet, cutting our time in London short by several days, Sophie seemed quiet. She seemed more secure in us, and I didn't mind at all that that security had been found in clawing my back with her nails.

The second night in the hotel had been even  _more_  than the first. We'd been to Brighton, saw where she grew up, and it felt like she was secure in herself again. She was never going to be like the woman we'd seen in the airport, shouting and screaming at airport staff because her jet was an hour late taking off because of an air traffic control strike thousands of miles away. She was  _never_  going to have that entitled swagger some wives and girlfriends have. However she didn't blush when the lounge staff offered her a drink and called her Miss. It was part of me, and she'd accepted that.

That night we didn't even get our clothes off. The second the door closed behind us Sophie was on me. Clothes we pushed aside or pulled out the way as we barely made it to the bed. Clinging to me, her hands under my shirt clawing at my skin, Sophie controlled the pace.  _Taking_  what she needed from me and knowing it was there. I doubt I'll ever forget the smile on her face as she settled down. It wasn't wide or cheesy it was just happy.

"Why so quiet?"

With nerves in her eyes she held up the iPad, her focus on the photograph on the Facebook account under a fake name that I used to keep in touch with my family, "Can we go over who is who again?"

Outwardly shaking my head, but inwardly loving how important meeting my family was to her (although I'd never admit reading that English history book just in case her relatives asked me anything!), I laughed, "Of course. Right, this is my Grandmother...."

 

***Sophie***

"Right, so the lady with the white hair is your grandmother. She lives with your grandfather and your great Uncle. They are your mother's family, yes?"

Turning to the side the sight which greeted me made me frown and chuckle at the same time. Far from being ready to calm my nerves and correct any mistakes I'd made Jorge was asleep. Fast asleep with his head on the window, his cap all squinty and his mouth slightly open. Revenge for the 'feet-gate' incident on my mind I reached for my phone.

London had been shit, well no, that's not quite accurate. Visiting my mother had been shit. London itself had been great, right up until Jorge decided a bikers cafe was the place to go for lunch and he'd, inevitably, been recognised and ended up having to sign so many autographs he looked he was going to cry.

We invited Mum for dinner one night, but she was working. I think it was an excuse as she wouldn't come for lunch either. We went to Brighton for the day, actually took Jorge  _home_. Couldn't stop laughing on the Pier; playing the tuppeny falls with someone who earns what Jorge does seemed ridiculous. It was nice though. We met Aunt Mabel and she asked about Monaco. Uncle Will gave Jorge "the talk", he actually looked quite scared, but then again Uncle Will's walking stick does look heavy!

Poking Jorge in the ribs I laughed at the snuffling thing he always does as he's waking up, "Wake up sleepy head. We've to put on our seatbelts for landing."

 

**+++++**

 

***Jorge***

Talking about the troubles with the bike with my Great Uncle I looked up just in time to see my mother steer Sophie towards the kitchen. With a grateful smile I thanked her, and received in return a grin that made me fear slightly what would be said once the door was closed!

The moment we walked in the door the women of the family had basically taken over. Questions were asked, and translations flew around the room, and thankfully Laura had parked herself next to Sophie so she wasn't totally isolated from me.

Chatting about the season and catching up with the family, and island, gossip I couldn't help my eyes wandering towards Sophie every now and again. In the beginning she looked terrified, but, despite not being able to understand most of the conversation, she had calmed. Once it seemed to get too much, and thank  _heavens_  she couldn't understand Tia Lorena's constant questioning of 'when will you marry?' Mama spirited her away.

 

***Sophie***

_Oh. My. God._  Frantically trying to find Jorge with my eyes I wondered what the hell I'd done. Moments after we'd walked in the door I had basically been accosted by 3 old ladies, all of whom seemed to be shouting at me in angry Spanish.

"Sophie."

Turning to the friendly voice I found myself being hugged warmly by Jorge's mother, "Hello Maria."

"Come, come."

Ushering me towards the kitchen I found myself tasked with helping Maria, and a woman who seemed to be in charge (I think she was Jorge's grandmother), arrange the mountain of food being cooked into dishes and covering them up.

"'Ow was London?"

Friendly and warm Maria, unwittingly, showed me why my mother's behaviour baffled Jorge, "It was ok. My mother is...." Shrugging, knowing the animated conversation Jorge had had on the telelphone that evening was with his mother, I didn't need to go on before I found myself enveloped in another hug.

"Have you tried ensaïmadabefore?"

"No never."

Closing the door the two women giggled like small children as we each sneaked a piece of the beautiful pastry, the language of food bridging any barrier between us.

 

**+++++**

 

***Jorge***

Dinner had gone smoothly. Thankfully having their mouths full of food stopped my family from interrogating Sophie any further.

Moving to the sofas that all changed.

Thanks to my wonderful sister Sophie was regaled with embarrassing story after mortifying story from my relatives. From getting lost on the beach to skipping school to play on the bike there were no stories my lovely family thought 'Oh we'll not share that one.'

Sat on the sofa, me on the arm next to her, Sophie's hand rested constantly on my leg. Occasionally a finger prodded me if she needed and extra translation. Like I had explained to Ricky and Ruben before it was weird, because it didn't feel weird. Sophie was in my Grandparents home, she knew how Mama and Abu liked their tea, she tried Tia Lorena's baking and she chatted with Laura like they'd been friends for years and I love it.

Laura, in Spanish, made a joke about the taming of Sparta. Mama slapped us both around the head; her for the comment and me for the rude reply.

 

***Sophie***

Shaking his head, a flush of red sweeping across his cheeks, Jorge looked daggers at his sister as she happily translated the stories everyone wanted to share of him.

The story from his grandmother, a kindly woman who kept giving me a thumbs up, about the day he cried because there was an injured bird on their balcony was, by far, my favourite.

"Stop laughing at me," The words were practically breathed into my ear during a lull when Laura was the subject of the conversation.

Smiling at him, my stomach flipped at the bright, almost sparkle, in his eyes, "Can't help it. You were such a  _cute_  child."

"I am not  _cute_...." From his perch on the arm of the sofa he prodded my side whilst giving me his best glare.

"Not anymore no," Poking my tongue out I suddenly remembered that we were in a room full of people and ended up burying my head in his shoulder at the sea of amused faces around us.

"Welcome to the mad family!" Nodding along with her grandmother Laura had a warm smile on her face and a cheeky glint in her eye.

 

**+++++**

 

***Jorge***

Leaving Sophie flicking through the never ending collection of old photo albums, laughing and joking with my mother and grandmother (not that she and my grandmother understood a single word of each other) I wandered out into the garden, where I'd played so often as a young .

"How are you?" Sitting down on the cool grass my arm instinctively found its way around Laura's shoulders.

Still with the tiny hint of sadness in her eyes she smiled, "I'm ok Giorgio. How are you?"

"I'm good."

"I'm sorry."

Dropping a soft kiss into her hair I shook my head, "No sorries. Like I said in Switzerland, it was one of those things. The only one who owed an apology was me. I wasn't there for you when you needed me."

"You knew Sophie was."

"Not the point."

"Maybe you just knew that a sister figure was what I needed?"

Unable to help the smile I laughed softly, "Is that how you see her?"

"Yes. Is that ok?" Her eyes looking for something Laura chuckled.

"I suppose."

"Will you marry her?"

Unable to bluster Laura in the way I could other people, our skills in lying to our parents honed together, I simply shrugged, "I hope so."

"Have you bought the ring?" Eyes wide with excitement she made me laugh.

"No, I haven't bought the ring."

"Have you thought about the ring?" Turning to me Laura had her legs crossed and her face was a picture of excitement.

"No...."

"Lies!" Pointing at me, like we used to do when we were children before racing took over everything, Laura laughed heartily before turning serious, "Please take me or Ricky with it when you buy it.... Ricky sent me a photo of the bracelet you were going to buy for her birthday and, sorry, it was  _awful_."

Offended I huffed, "What was wrong with it?!"

"It was gaudy and tacky.... it was basically your house in bracelet form."

"Quit slating my house! I can't believe Ricky sent you a photo!"

"I can't believe you nearly _bought_  it. Seriously Jorge, expensive isn't always the way to go. Especially not for Sophie. She's not like that."

Hitting a nerve after the trip to London I laid back on my elbows, "I know that."

"And please don't do the whole 'private jet to Paris, Eiffel Tower' thing either. That's  _so_  cheesy."

"Perhaps I should just let you do it..."

"Alright snarky! Just saying.... I like Sophie. I don't want to lose her as  _my_  sister-in-law just because  _you_  are my brother."

As she moved to lie next to me I realised something, "Hey! Hoodie!"

"I'm just borrowing..."

"Off."

"Jorge..."

"Off. Now."

Huffing cheekily as she chucked my hoodie at me, "Well saying Sophie is the one you love. She gets to  **keep** your favourite hoodie and I don't even get to borrow one for an hour."

"Yeah. Well," Blushing bright red as my sister laughed at me in that way only a sibling can I put my hoodie back on even though it was warm, just to make the point.

 

***Laura***

"Maybe you just knew that a sister figure was what I needed?"

Watching Jorge's face I saw a flicker of  _something_ , "Is that how you see her?"

"Yes. Is that ok?" Chuckling his answer tickled me.

"I suppose."

The joke I made earlier about the taming of Sparta hammered home. There was no 'fuck off' and there was no change of subject. My brother, my tough as nails big brother, was in love.

"Will you marry her?"

Contorting his face several times before giving in and shrugging he replied, "I hope so."

And there it was. Not only did he love her, but he was letting her in. Having watched them earlier, Sophie drowning in Spanish voices as he tried to translate them all for her (ignoring all the comments relating to marriage and children!) it wasn't a huge surprise.

Teasing him slightly about the ring I couldn't help, but laugh. He wasn't a show-off all of the time, but thanks to the few girlfriends he'd had, who were interested in  _Jorge Lorenzo MotoGP rider_  considerably more than they were interested in  _my big brother Jorge_ , sometimes Jorge associated expense with good. Hence the hideous bracelet Ricky sent me a photo of.

Thinking of Ricky made me think of the text he'd sent me from Germany. Sophie had it all sussed out. She was a smart cookie and that's what Jorge needed.  _She_  was what Jorge needed.

Although taking the hoodie off me simply wasn't fair. He was still the same mean Jorge sometimes.

 

**+++++**

 

***Jorge***

"Do you think there is any chance I can have Sophie back at some point?"

Standing next to Mama I felt something in my gut as I watched Sophie and my grandmother laughing together over a photograph.

"Your abuela likes her," Resting her head on my shoulder Mama sighed, a sound that made me worry.

"Do you not?"

Laughing softly she ran her thumb across my cheek, "Oh Jorge, you silly thing. I think she's wonderful."

Confused I had to ask, "So why the sigh?"

"Because my baby boy is all grown up."

Cringing I shook my head, "Mama! I've been tearing around the world on motorbikes for years."

"I know, but this is different. Until Sophie you were still my boy. I would be the one who would console you, who would be the one to look after you when you were ill and now.... Now I have to hand on the baton."

"She's not the first girlfriend I've had Mama."

Smiling with that knowing look that she always got when she knew something I didn't think she could possibly know, "I know, but she will be your first wife."

"Mama..." My eyes looked around the room even though I knew Sophie, still laughing with my grandmother (they seemed to have made up their own sign language), couldn't understand me.

"Promise me one thing, well two things, though I know the second you cannot promise _promise_."

"Anything."

With tears in her eyes there was a strange happy sadness on her face, "Promise me you'll always respect her as a parent. Even if it goes wrong between you."

"I will Mama, I promise," Suddenly I wished I could be 10-years-old and make different decisions. Wished I could stop my father discounting her opinion quite so much. I wish I had recognised then that I was lucky to have what I have in Mama, who turned her back on Papa for  **our** sakes rather than putting herself first.

"Good. The second one is a selfish one... I know Sophie does not have the luck with parents and your father is so......  _difficult_. The temptation to run away, to marry with just you will be huge...."

Wrapping my arms around her, still her little boy despite being taller and stronger than her, I kissed her cheek, "Mama, I would never do that to you. I promise."

"If you did want to do that I would just watch from a distance, round the corner or whatever. Just, I want to know when my baby boy is getting married."

Giggling at the idea of Mama hiding behind big sunglasses like a snooping paparazzi I inadvertently attracted a curious look from Sophie, "She has to say yes first Mama."

 

***Maria***

Wrapping my arms around my baby boy my heart could burst. He wasn't home to announce an engagement, but in many ways it felt like it. Seeing Sophie sink into the middle of the family, making an effort with the Spanish she was being taught and not letting Chicho hold her back, was simply wonderful. Watching them together it was easy to see how right they were for each other.

The call from London was a hard one. Jorge was devastated for her.

"It's awful Mama. He's done an awful, awful thing."

"You can understand that Jorge, you know how she feels," I didn't often speak ill of Chicho to the children, he was their father, but this was a time for Jorge to use that experience.

"It's not the same Mama. I always had you. Sophie's Mama.....she's not like you."

Feeling his lips press a kiss to my head, in the way I had done so many times for him before he forgot not to get taller than me, I smiled, "I know it is selfish Jorge."

"She has to say yes first Mama."

Watching him wander across the room, move Sophie until she was sat on his lap, and look through the albums with his Grandmother, delighted to have some time with him, I knew there was no doubt. If he stayed true to himself and they didn't let the world interfere it would not be too long.

Asking him not to marry without me was selfish, rude even. However I could not bear the idea of not seeing it. For so many years I had had no say, no input and I worried for him. He cut the world off until nothing, but the bike mattered. His heart head ached and he ranted like an angry young man. I worried this day would never come because he was scared and to miss him marry the girl who cured the fear, who put trust as well as a smile in his eyes would be heartbreaking.

 

**+++++**

 

***Jorge***

Curling up in my childhood bed with Sophie was weird. I'd slept in this room through so many things; starting school, racing, leaving for Barcelona, fights with Papa.... I'd never laid in this room with a girl in my arms though. I'd thought about it, but it'd had never happened.

"What does 'nietos' mean?"

I almost choked at the innocent question. I'd avoided translating it constantly downstairs, bloody old people and their fascination with the next generation, but there was no escaping it now.....

Laughing hard at Sophie's outraged face as she looked up from the floor I felt like my ribs were going to explode.

Until she walked out the room.

Cock hard and groans loud I realised, once again, I'd _really_ met my match.

 

***Sophie***

"What does 'nietos' mean?" Curled up in the small single bed in Jorge's old room the wide-eyed look on Jorge's face made me giggle.

Leaning onto his elbow he frowned, "It means grandchildren. Why?"

"Ah, your grandmother kept saying it."

Stuttering, his face a little flushed, Jorge shrugged, "She'll have meant me. As her grandson."

"Ah. Yeah," Knowing full well that wasn't what she meant (and knowing Jorge knew I knew) I nudged his elbow so I could rest my head back on his chest, the rhythmic sound of his heart calming.

"I haven't booked a hotel for the Christening, the house hasn't sold yet so it seemed stupid."

Smirking at his deliberate attempt to completely change the subject I nodded, "Yeah, we'll just stay at your  _Monster Crib_  instead."

"Are you _ever_  going to get bored of that?" Sighing, a hint of huff on his face he threatened to nudge me off his chest.

"Nope....... Hey!" Looking up from the floor where I'd been shoved I shook my head, "You'll pay for that."

Tears of laughter falling from his eyes Jorge's voice was a squeak, "It was worth it."

"Oh really," Kneeling at the side of the best I sighed, "And there was me about to fulfil your 'blowjob in bed of teenage wanks' fantasy.... I'll go see if your mother needs a hand with the dishes."

"No! Stay here...." Grabbing my arm Jorge looked at me, "You can't say  _that_  and then just leave."

"Watch me."

Poking out my tongue again I laughed along the little hallway as I heard Jorge's loud, frustrated moan.


	42. The Perils Of Social Media

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to let the world know Ducati is no more for Sophie.

**@sophiekinlan**               Had an ace few years at Ducati. Thanks to everyone who I've worked with, spoke too, shouted at or helped!

 **@sophiekinlan**               Special thanks to @luciaducatipr & @toniducatipr for being the best office buddies. Good luck! I'll miss you both!

 **@sophiekinlan**               Also big thanks to my boys over the years @officialCS27 @loriscapirossi @marcomelandri @nickyhayden @mikakallio36 @valeyellow46

 **@sophiekinlan**                Special thanks to @andreadovizioso & @calcrutchlow Sorry for abandoning you mid season. I leave you in good hands with Lucia & Toni!      

.

 **@officialCS27**                   Ducati fans will be lost without you! Hope you are moving on to bigger & better things. Thanks for all you done for us x

 **@calcrutchlow**                "bigger & better things" @officialCS27 @sophiekinlan Fnar fnar! I'm sure Jorge also hopes so.... #compact

 **@sophiekinlan**                Oh how I've longed to say this before..... Fuck off Cal #FREEDOM #rudewordsontwitter

 **@calcrutchlow**                How rude!! I'm appalled!! #fuckoff #fuck #swearymcswear #pottymouth

 **@valeyellow46**               I'm sure you will be missed Sophie. We had some good times. Even though you scared Uccio for life!

 **@sophiekinlan**                Hey! That was @lilmissmillie! I was entirely innocent in that whole saga!

 **@valeyellow46**               I am no sure that innocent is the word I would use for you. Crazy girl with bright hair & drinks!

 **@nickyhayden**                 Good luck girl! I hope we won't be losing you from around the paddock! Scary drive but best ever at finding a hangover cafe!

 **@sophiekinlan**                Ha! I am pretty good at that Nicky! I'll still be around. You don't get rid of me that easily ;)

.

 **@nickyhayden DM**        Hey girl! Glad to hear you'll be around, you got another job? Thank you again for everything. You were a great help at a tough time.

 **@sophiekinlan DM**       Aww cheers! You were a good friend & I'm glad I could help. No job yet, few things in the pipework.

 **@sophiekinlan DM**       For the next two months or so I'll be #99's #1 cheerleader ;)

 **@nickyhaden DM**           Well I never! Spartan & Grasshopper settling down. Together. I'm glad I don't live next door to those fights ;)

 **@sophiekinlan DM**       Haha! You've been spending too much time with Cal cheeky! ;)

 **@nickyhayden DM**        Shouldn't that be 'Jajaja' now that you've been all Spainified? :p

.

 **@sophiekinlan**                New favourite word - Spainified. Thanks @nickyhayden!

 **@rickycardus88**           Oh no. If you're unemployed does that mean you are moving into my flat? ;)

 **@lauralorenzo**              Watch it Ricky! I don't like you talking about my crashpad like that ;)

 **@sophiekinlan**              Pack it in you two. Else I'll have to chuck you out of my new place!

 **@lorenzo99**                   Erm? Excuse me? Have I missed something? #myapartment

 **@calcrutchlow**             The chance to escape Jorge, you missed the chance to escape #trapped #itsover #doomed #slippers #pipe #antiquesroadshow

*

**Lilmissmillie has logged in**

Millie                                       Hey! How's Mallorca?

Smiling warmly, I curled up on the sofa on the balcony of the house Jorge had persuaded his grandparents to allow him to buy them, and nodded.

Sophie                                    Mallorca is heaven! How's you?

Millie                                       Heaven sounds good. Oh you know, work is shit, the trains are shit and I think of got cystitis again.... All good :)

Sophie                                    You need to tell Pol to be a bit more gentle....

Millie                                       Fuck that!! That was _the_ best sex I've ever had.

Sophie                                    Have you seen the repair quote? *roflicon*

Millie                                       He gets paid enough :) And it was worth it :)

Sophie                                    Poor Aleix!!

Millie                                       Can't believe he copped an eyeful *shame*

Sophie                                    Like you are ashamed of _anything_!

Millie                                       I am! I was a mess. Last night's make up, bed hair and I think I had dried cum on my cheek *shame*

Sophie                                    TOO MUCH INFORMATION!!!!

Sophie                                    Poor Aleix!

Millie                                       It's good for the skin ;)

Sophie                                    That's just what the boys tell you Mills :p

Millie                                       Fuck you! Anyway what is new with you?

Sophie                                    You mean apart from losing my job, moving in with Jorge, having the visit from hell to my mother and wanting to move to Mallorca?

Millie                                       Yeah, apart from all that uneventful boring shit? ;)

Sophie                                    Nothing :D

Millie                                       Re: moving in with Jorge have I mentioned.....

Millie                                       *jesusicon* HALLALUJAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 _Outrageous._ Snorting loud I shook my head at the screen. Looking up from his book Jorge raised a curious eyebrow, "What?" Turning the screen to show him I couldn't help laughing at his childish giggle.

Sophie                                    You will get excommunicated Millicent Taylor

Millie                                       Ooooh promise?

Millie                                       *jesusicon* HALLALUJAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Millie                                       *jesusicon* HALLALUJAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Millie                                       *jesusicon* HALLALUJAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

"She'll not be allowed to be a bridesmaid if she keeps that up," Looking back at his book Jorge flushed a little bit red.

 

With a look of surprise I had to ask, "I thought Spanish weddings didn't have bridesmaids?"

 

"They don't. I just assumed our hybrid wedding would."

 

Sophie                                    Need to go Mills. Soz! Catch up soon? xx

Millie                                       Deffo! All ok? xx

Sophie                                    Yeah, yeah. Grandparents are home x

 

Closing the laptop I looked at Jorge, who was pretending to be engrossed in his book despite reading the same page over and over again, "Hybrid wedding?"

 

"Just a phrase," Flushing redder still Jorge shrugged.

 

Laughing softly I wanted to tease him some more, but felt mean. Instead I moved until my head was on his stomach, ignoring the moan about his book being dislodged, " _Just_ a phrase?"

 

"It's going to happen one day, isn't it?" Suddenly sounding unsure Jorge frowned at me.

 

Rolling onto my side to face him I smiled, "One day, yes."

 

"But?"

 

"I've worked in the paddock a long time. I know little tidbits of Spanish...."

 

Groaning loud Jorge didn't speak.

 

"When _we_ want, not when Aunts, Uncles and Grandparents want. That's all I'm saying."

 

Smiling again Jorge's voce was soft, "Good.... Can I have my book back now?"

 

Chucking the book back at him I rolled on to my front and opened my laptop again.

 

*

 **@rickycardus88**             @lorenzo99 @sophiekinlan Where you staying for the christening?

 **@sophiekinlan**                At the house, assuming no-one swoops in to buy it in the next week #buyersplsstayhiding

 **@danipedrosa**                 Sant Andreu house?

 **@sophiekinlan**                The very one Dani :)

 **@danipedrosa**                 If you do end up at a loose end give me a shout. I've still got my place & it's not too far away

 **@rickycardus**                   Soph please ask Jorge if me & Fer can stay. Mama kindly gave away our rooms! #outrageous

 **@sophiekinlan**                As if you need to ask Ricky! (He laughed btw). Dani you there next weekend?

 **@danipedrosa**                 I am indeed :)

 **@sophiekinlan**                We should all have a drink/dinner/something :)

 **@polespargaro**               I'm up for that....

 **@sophiekinlan**                You are up for anything Pol #easy #whatisno

 **@rickycardus**                   Friday night?

 **@sophiekinlan**                Suits me. Dani? Pol? Aleix? #aleixispolgrounded

 **@aleixespargaro**            Suits me #nobutimnotfuckingtalkingtohim #twothousandeuros

 **@danipedrosa**                 I'm around on Friday so I'm in

 **@hawkersruben**             I'm in (assuming I'm invited)

 **@sophiekinlan**                God no - why would you be invited? ;) #ijest #aleixidlockhiminacupboard

 **@lauralorenzo**                Ooh I'd love to join you all please

 **@sophiekinlan**                Went without saying Laura x

 **@lauralorenzo**                I'll make vodka jelly!

 **@aleixespargaro**            #greatidea #doyouhaveapadlock #twothousandeuros

 **@lorenzo99**                       Did you just organise a party in my house Kinlan?

 **@sophiekinlan**                Yep. Problem? #whatsyoursismine

 **@lorenzo99**                       Suppose not #whatismineisyours #whatisyoursismine

 **@sophiekinlan**                #whatisyoursismine #whatismineismine ;)

.

 **@polespargaro**               #hey #itwas #nt #jus #t #me

 **@polespargaro**               Why can I never do that?!

 **@calcrutchlow**                Ask big foot ;)

 **@sophiekinlan**                RT: @calcrutchlow     Ask big foot ;)

 **@aleixespargaro**            RT: @calcrutchlow     Ask big foot ;)

 **@rickycardus88**             RT: @calcrutchlow     Ask big foot ;)

 **@lorenzo99**                       RT: @calcrutchlow     Ask big foot ;)

 **@polespargaro**               #fuckallofyou

 **@polespargaro**               #ha #idi #dit

 **@polespargaro**               Fuck off


	43. Barcelona Fridays

"Do you think it's going to set?" Poking at the jelly shot Laura frowned, "I don't think they are going to set."

"We should test them, just be sure they are ok...." With mock seriousness Sophie held up a shot for Laura, and one for herself, "I mean we don't want to give anyone raw jelly."

" _Raw_ jelly?" Jorge, sat on the sofa shaking his head, sounded incredulous.

"Hey!" Turning to Jorge with a smirk, Sophie winked, "This is _my_ party remember. I'm just taking care of the guests."

Nodding sagely Laura took the shot from Sophie, "Yes Jorge, Sophie is just thinking about her guests. 3..."

"2..."

"1..."

"Ooh they're setting nicely! Well done you."

Chucking the tiny plastic glass in the bin Sophie moved to the sofa and sat next to Jorge as Laura pottered about sorting the last of the bits and pieces in the kitchen, " _Jorge_...."

"Sophie..."

Resting her chin on his shoulder Sophie's face sported a cheeky smile, "Can you do me a favour please baby?"

" _Baby?_ What the fuck is in that jelly?" Looking at Sophie, and then Laura, Jorge raised a worried eyebrow, "What **is** in them?"

Shrugging nonchalantly, Laura looked at the jellies, "Just some vodka and stuff.... The green ones are jelly grasshoppers."

"And how many jellies have you tasted Kinlan?" Jorge smirked at Sophie, not the least bit annoyed as he secretly loved how cuddly Sophie got when drinking, who shrugged.

"Just one or two."

"So what was the favour?"

Smiling warmly at him she shrugged, "I was going to ask you to chill out and stop worrying about the house and the estate agent being pissy, but I see now you were just being pretendy mean."

"Pretendy mean? No idea _what_ you are talking about."

Shifting until she was sat on his lap Sophie chuckled, "Of course you don't. The mean moody Lorenzo image is all natural."

"I can be mean."

"I'm sure you can..."

Drawing Sophie into a warm kiss, loving the gentle sigh that fell from her as his tongue flickered against her bottom lip, one of Jorge's hands found its way down Sophie's back as the other cupped her neck and kept her close.

"Urgh get a room you two!"

With a cheeky look Sophie nodded to the stairs, "The others aren't due for 30 minutes."

"I like your thinking."

Picking Sophie up like she was no weight at all, her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck, Jorge winked to his sister, "Back soon...."

"Urgh! No need!!!!"

*

"Nice of you to join us Miss Party Host..."

Smirking at Ricky's cheek, which had amused Ruben and Laura no end, Sophie shrugged, "Is it my fault he wanted to drag me off to bed?"

"Erm, who dragged who Kinlan?" Stood behind Sophie at the bottom of the stairs Jorge's stance amused his friends. So often stony-face and stressed, he had one arm around Sophie's waist and the other draped around her neck. With his head on his shoulder Jorge was a picture of relaxed happiness, something Ricky and Ruben had seen very rarely in him.

"You are both as bad as each other," Chucking a cushion at them Laura laughed, "Jelly set."

"Oooh, excellent," Ditching Jorge completely Sophie wandered to the kitchen with Laura.

Flopping onto the sofa Jorge looked at Ricky and Ruben's amused faces, "What?"

"Nothing," Ricky laughed.

"No, come on, what?"

Ruben laughed kindly, "It's just good to see you so happy, mate."

"Thanks," Flushing slightly red Jorge shrugged.

Patting his long-time friend's leg Ruben smiled genuinely, "Seriously. It's good to see."

"Even if it does mean we all have to speak English now," Ricky's quip earned him a clip round the back of the head from a returning Sophie.

"Watch it cheeky."

*

"You kissed Pol?" Open mouthed and wide-eyed Laura looked at Sophie stunned.

Laughing hard Sophie, who'd had at least 6 of Laura's vodka jellies as well as a few actual drinks, shrugged, "It was a dare."

"Ooft I wouldn't mind a dare like that," With a playful wink she turned her tone slightly serious, "Please tell me you had a cheeky feel of the abs..."

Throwing a cushion at his sister's head Jorge huffed, "No she bloody didn't!"

"Nah Jorge was there watching so," Mock disappointed Sophie sighed.

"Hey!" About to go on a, only-just, pretend rant Jorge was interrupted by the doorbell.

"COME IN DANI!! IT'S OPEN!!" Sophie made the rest wince by her yell.

"Fucking hell Cal wasn't kidding when he said you never needed a microphone!"

"Hi...." Walking in the door Dani wasn't sure what he'd walked into. Ricky was on the floor yelling at Sophie, and trying to pull her by the feet, down with him. Laura and Jorge were almost crying with laughter and Ruben was holding a pot of jelly, upside down, over his face to see if it was really set or not.

*

"What I don't get is, how did you know? Like _how_ did you know you wanted to be when you four or five? I mean I barely know what I want to be when I grow up now!"

Laura frantically nodded with Sophie's statement, "Yeah, didn't you ever go through a phase of wanting to be a doctor or an astronaut?"

Sat side-by-side, much to tipsy Sophie's amusement, Ricky and Dani both went speak at the same time.

"After you," Always polite Dani motioned for Ricky to go first.

Shooting Sophie a pack it in look Ricky smiled, "Thanks. I just knew. At school I didn't see the point because you don't need French or biology to ride."

"You need biology to know what to do with the groupies," Hooting with laughter Laura stuck her tongue out at Ricky's head shake.

"I agree with Ricky," Glass of red wine in hand Dani was relaxed, "I always just know that is what I want to do."

"But how?"

"You just know in your heart."

"When I was 5 I knew in my heart I wanted to work in Farmfoods because their till had loads of buttons..." Sophie laughed at the sea of confused faces, "It's a shop that sells frozen food."

As they all laughed Dani coughed, "That's an _interesting_ ambition."

"Hey! Don't you be joining in. Cardus picks on me enough as it is."

Shaking his head Ricky laughed, "I don't pick on you. I'm an innocent man."

"I wouldn't go that far," Dani laughed.

*

Sophie was in the kitchen searching the recently bought shopping for something snacky, having declined Jorge's offer of carrot batons with a cackle, when Laura came in whispering, "Psst, did you see that?"

"See what?"

Checking that the boys were safely ensconced in the living room Laura whispered again, "Dani and Ricky..."

"Don't know what you mean," Feigning ignorance Sophie sighed as she found nothing, but healthy food in the cupboards and fridge.

"I know that you know. Ricky told me."

"Know what?"

Laughing kindly Laura pulled out her phone and scrolled through texts until she reached Ricky's text, "See.... I know you know."

"Laura, That could say **anything**!" 

Looking at her phone and then realising the discussion was in Spanish Laura hooted with laughter, "It says 'Sophie knows, how the fuck does Sophie know?' and then after some calming from me it says 'Dani is gay. How the fuck did I not know that and Sophie spotted it?' then he says something about you thinking he was shagging Dani...."

"Ok, I believe you. What look?"

"When Ricky said he was innocent.... Dani gave him a _look_..."

Wagging her finger Sophie shook her head, "No, no, no...."

"What?" Giddy drunk, having sampled too many of her own jelly shots, Laura was giggly.

Serious, but still whispering, Sophie shook her head again, "They said no matchy-matchy. I'm **not** playing that game. Dani is scary when he's mad!"

*

Nodding towards Jorge and Sophie, who were sat on the floor playing (attempting to play in Sophie's case) MotoGP14, Dani nudged Ricky, "Did you ever think you'd see Jorge loved up?"

"Not with someone like Sophie," Laughing lightly Ricky leaned back, "What about you?"

Stifling a giggle as Jorge pulled Sophie between his legs and tried to teach her how to control the motorbike with his hands over hers, Dani shook his head, "I didn't think I'd see it," Turning to Ricky curiously, both of them lounging back on the sofa, he switched into Spanish just in case Sophie heard "What do you mean someone like her?"

"Well she's....normal," Sticking to Spanish Ricky rolled his eyes, "You've seen some of the women he's been with before."

Dani laughed as they both mentally compared Sophie to the fame hungry, cash hungry and interesting women Jorge had had in his life, albeit briefly, in the past, "He has had some dodgy ones."

"It must be nice," The air if wistfulness in Ricky's voice made Dani raise an eyebrow in question, "It's just been a while," Ricky laughed.

With a sigh Dani nodded, "I know the feeling."

"Yay I win!" Cheering, Sophie laughed at Jorge's shake of the head, "No more!"

"So you are going to win one, because you wriggled against my cock and distracted me, and then not play anymore?"

"I never said I'd play fair...." Giving Jorge a quick kiss Sophie stood up, "Where's Laura?"

"Out by the pool."

Looking outside Sophie was immediately concerned, "Jorge, she looks upset."

Leaving Dani and Ricky on the sofa the concerned pair headed outside.

*

Sitting on the giant beanbag next to the pool, Sophie on one side of him and Laura on the other, Jorge chuckled.

"What?" Looking up, her head on his chest Sophie frowned, "That better not have been a _'last time I was on this beanbag with two women'_ chuckle!"

Kicking Sophie, Laura grimaced, "Ewwwww!"

"Sophie Kinlan! That is outrageous!" Mock outrage in his voice Jorge laughed.

Snorting Sophie huffed and rolled her eyes, "Sorry, I keep forgetting you were the male equivalent of the Virgin Mary before I came along...."

"I was. Innocent and sweet..." Unable to keep the chuckle from his voice Jorge shrugged, "I was actually thinking about how Papa would react if he walked in now. You are here, Ricky is here, Ruben is here, Dani is here and Laura is drunk.... He'd crucify me!"

*

Flopping back down on the sofa Ricky handed Dani a beer.

"Cheers. They ok?"

Nodding Ricky smiled, "Laura has cheered up. They are now slagging off Chicho and Sophie's father."

"Ah. They'll be a while then," Raising his eyebrows Dani laughed.

Shaking his head, Ricky leant back on the sofa, "I still can't believe you are gay..."

"Why not?"

Shrugging, a little flushed, Ricky laughed, "I just.... I thought I knew everyone in the paddock who was..."

"So did I," Smirking and taking a drink Dani relaxed into the corner of the sofa, "Does Jorge know?"

Shifting awkwardly Ricky sighed, "Not exactly."

"What? You two practically lived together?"

"We did live together. Not like that - Jorge is straight, _very_ straight. He knows of one guy years ago, but I don't know if he thinks that was a one off or what."

"You don't think he'd approve?" Wary and curious Dani tried to work out how it was possible Jorge had lived in the same house as Ricky for years and not realised.

"He's not homophobic," Defensive Ricky sat up straighter, "It's not that."

Holding his hand up Dani calmed him, "I know, I didn't mean that."

"Sorry. It's just... Spain... you know, probably more than me actually. There would be so much... Everybody knows everybody else and everyone is so on edge. People would assume Jorge was gay and he's not. He has enough hassle with Chicho without that."

"I get it," Running his fingers through his hair Dani sighed, "Why do you think I live in Geneva?"

"Do your family know? I mean, if that's not too personal," Ricky smiled, his tone friendly, but curious.

"They are aware, I think. I've never announced it, but they knew my _'long term relationship'_ was mutual friends helping each other out. Do yours?"

"My Mama does, and my brother. That's all."

"And now we both have Sophie...." Taking a drink Dani tipped his head towards the door, "What do you make of her?"

Ricky smiled warmly, "I think she's the best thing that has ever happened to Jorge."

"Casey really likes her. That's how I knew her, only in passing, but she always seemed nice. She's got a tough side though," Dani laughed, Ricky picking up the implicated that she'd need it to deal with Jorge.

"Yeah. She's had a tough life," Silencing himself Ricky coughed, "It's shit Ducati basically forced her out."

"That is shit. That's just MotoGP though, it's not what you can do that loses you everything."

Nodding, the meaning easily applicable for themselves, Ricky took a long drink, "Indeed."


	44. The Godfather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in this. The world has been getting in my way recently.
> 
> Ricky's niece is Christened in this one. This brings up the subject of religion, and there's a small clash of opinions.

Sitting in the stunning church Sophie couldn't help smiling. Ricky was grinning a grin that could easily have been stolen from a Marquez, his beautiful baby niece looked gorgeous in the stunning christening robe that she gathered had been in Ricky's family for years and she had realised, thanks to a quick Google about what to expect, that being invited was a real honour as normally only family and very close friends would be asked.

The words, in rapid Spanish, were mostly lost to her, but looking around the church she didn't really need to know them to understand how important the day was to Ricky and his family. It was also a significant day for her because she'd signed a card to go with the gift, and for the first time someone received a gift from Jorge _and_ Sophie. Even though it was very obvious that the large contribution to a university fund for Anna was funded from Jorge's bank account the gesture was from them both and for that reason they both had a somewhat goofy smile on their faces.

*

"You will be next."

Knowing _just_ enough Spanish (and having heard such phrases endlessly in Mallorca), Sophie giggled at the words of Ricky's aunt, aimed towards Jorge who was holding the baby. Something Sophie was trying not to pay too much attention too because it was doing random things to her stomach.

Laughing softly Jorge flushed a little, and replied in Spanish knowing Sophie would have a rough understanding, "Perhaps."

"You should get married Jorge. Get married, have a family and put the bikes away!"

Trying to deflect the attention before Ricky's family decided to join his own in the apparent mission to mortify him in front of Sophie he turned to Sophie, "Want a hold?"

"Aww I'm not sure...." Looking uncertain Sophie paused for a second too long. Before she, or Jorge, was really aware of it Ricky's mother, babbling in Catalan that Sophie didn't understand, took the baby from Jorge and thrust her into Sophie's arms. As the startled tot began to cry Sophie laughed softly, "Hey you. Don't be doing that. They'll think the English lady nipped you or something."

As Sophie's soothing words calmed the baby Jorge rolled his eyes at the knowing look he received from all of the women in the crowd.

*

"Would you want to have children christened?"

Looking up from her perch on the wall, from where she'd been loving the view from Ricky's parents home to the sea, Sophie smiled at Jorge, "I'm not religious so I wouldn't. Although I'm not anti-religion so if it was important to you then I wouldn't be anti it, but only if it was really important not just because..."

"I think I'd be expected to have my child christened," Jorge's voice contained a heavy hint of the responsibility to 'do the right thing' Sophie knew he put on himself.

Smiling softly at him she shrugged, "You'll be expected to do a lot of things; put them on a bike as soon as they can walk for one thing."

"Not going to happen," Jorge's voice was firm and unequivocal.

"So there's no reason for you to put so much weight on the opinions of others over a christening then, is there?"

"Maybe not," Jorge was back to sounding unsure.

"Talk to me, what are you thinking?"

"Religion. I don't really know where I stand with it. How are you so sure?"

"I'm in a different place to you. The only people I know who would say they were religious are probably the least Christian behaving people I know. To me religion has always been associated with hypocrisy. It's simply not for me."

"Hypocrisy is a bit strong," Jorge sounded defensive, on the edge of outrage almost.

"What kind of fair God would tell my mother she must stay shackled to my father? Or women to men who beat them; or men who are with women who beat them?"

"God didn't tell your father to become a thief."

"Didn't protect my mother from it either though did He? Despite her going to church every Sunday and doing things the 'right' way."

Looking at Sophie with narrow eyes Jorge sighed, "Perhaps God has given her the strength to stay true to her marriage vows."

"We're not doing this. This is why I don't talk about religion," Looking back to the view Sophie sighed.

"If you believe in your views you should stand up for them," Defiant again Jorge's eyes were challenging.

Turning back to him Sophie's tone was clipped, "I do stand up for them. However, unlike religion I also accept other opinions. I don't believe in God or heaven, or hell, or reincarnation or anything like that, however I respect your right to believe it."

"How can you respect it if you don't believe it?" Jorge's face returned to being conflicted.

Shrugging lightly Sophie sighed, "Because I don't believe my opinions matter anymore, or any less, than anyone else's. I think everyone entitled to their own belief, but I also believe I'm entitled to have my beliefs respected also."

"People will expect me to marry in church, and to have my children christened."

Tilting her head slightly Sophie thought twice about her next words, but decided they needed said, "Well unless you can say that it's what **you** want and that it's important to you I won't be marrying you in a church or having any children christened. I don't mind compromising my beliefs to respect yours, but not just _because_. Ok?"

"Forget it, it was a stupid question anyway," Determined not to spoil a nice day Jorge kissed Sophie on the head, wondering how he'd get round the issue of his mother (who probably already had his wedding plus the christening and communion of any children planned in her head) and her fondness for church and Sophie and her dislike of it with them still friends.

*

Back at his house Jorge waited for Sophie to go to the bathroom before making an announcement to Ricky, Laura and Ruben, "I'm going to ask Sophie to marry me."

"We know?" Slightly drunk, on beer and smiles from his niece, Ricky looked at Jorge like he was stupid.

"You said that already..." Looking at her brother Laura was curious, "In time, you said."

Nervous, but smiling, "No, I don't mean _in time_. I mean I'm going to ask Sophie to marry me. **Now** , well obviously not now as she's in the toilet, but I mean soon. This week!"

"How, when and have you got the ring?" Sitting up straight Laura's smile was wide, no doubt at all that Sophie would say yes.

"Not sure, not sure and yes...."

Eyes wide in outrage Ricky huffed, "You went ring shopping without me?"

"No," Constantly checking over his shoulder Jorge's voice was quiet and low, "When we were in Mallorca Mama offered me my grandmother's ring. She said she didn't think you'd mind..."

Smiling warmly Laura leant over to hug her brother, "I don't mind, as long as you tell Sophie the story about how you lost it between the floorboards that time!"

"That's what Mama said also," Chuckling Jorge thought back to the day when he, aged 8, ignored the rules about not touching his grandmother's jewellery box. He and Laura were putting on one of their _shows_ for their family and Jorge decided Laura needed some additions to her costume. Raiding their grandmothers box Laura ended up sporting a pair of (fake) pearls and a ring. Only during the scramble to find the ring after Jorge accidentally dropped it into a gap in the floorboards did he discover that the soft gold ring with two diamonds, their settings entwined together, was her engagement ring and that it had been his great-grandmother's ring before that (and his own mother had worn it on her wedding day as her something borrowed). Until his mother pulled the small red box out on his last night in Mallorca Jorge had never dared touch the ring again.

Resting her head on her brother's shoulder Laura fought back and emotional tear, "She would have liked Sophie."

"I like to think so," Arm round his sister he smiled sadly as he remembered the grandmother they had loved and lost.

*

"Go on now GOOOOO! Walk out the door, just turn around now....."

Chuckling at Ricky and Laura, Sophie wandered into the kitchen, "It's just as well you have no neighbours close by..."

"Yeah, they'd have moved long ago!" Sat on the kitchen counter nursing a beer, the only one he was allowing himself, Jorge chuckled.

Jumping up next to him Sophie frowned slightly, "You are quiet Mr Spain, you ok?"

"Mr Spain," Shaking his head Jorge laughed, "I'm going to kill Millie for that one. I'm fine, it's just been a weird day."

"Weird?"

"Yeah, just. You know. New babies and all," Shrugging, trying to pretend he wasn't thinking back to the moment in Switzerland when he thought he was going to be a father, Jorge took a long drink.

Resting her head on his shoulder Sophie wrapped an arm around his waist, "You want to talk about it?"

"I don't know if that's a good idea..."

Frowning, Sophie poked him in the side, "If we can't talk about tough stuff then we'd be in trouble."

"We already bickered over religion, I don't want to row with you," Kissing Sophie's forehead Jorge's face showed signs of worry.

Shrugging lightly Sophie winked, "Just learn that I'm _always_ right and we'll be fine."

"Oh that's how it works is it?" Laughing softly Jorge slipped his arm around Sophie's shoulders, "I love you Sophie Kinlan."

Nodding sagely Sophie smirked, "Handy that, given that I love you. So, talk to me..."

"I wanted it, I saw that little stick and I just..." Trailing off slightly Jorge's voice faltered, "I just _wanted_ it."

Her voice soft Sophie nodded, "I know you did."

"It just seemed like everything was finally going to be mine. I mean, my life was bikes. That was it, if I had a good bike then I was happy," Flushing slightly red Jorge buried his face in Sophie's neck, "Then you changed all of that.........."

*

"So," Checking that Jorge and Sophie were still in the kitchen Laura turned to Ricky, "If you go to the bakers in the morning for the croissants then I'll make the scrambled egg."

Shuffling towards Laura, Ruben kept his voice low, "I've got a bottle of champagne from when he won the 250cc in 2006. He was drunk and kept saying _'I'm supposed to keep one of these bottles for something special'_ so I hid one from him."

"Excellent!" With the plan for Jorge's romantic morning proposal, something to do with 6am being _their_ time, in full swing the trio finished plotting the rest of the arrangements between caterwauling on the karaoke.


	45. Stupid Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for some questions and some answers....

"So, stupid question from me this time," Having finally poured his heart out to Sophie about just how heartbroken he was over the non-baby moment Jorge looked up as she smiled softly, "Do you honestly see your wife as a housewife?"

Laughing softly Jorge leant back, "I did. Then I met you and I imagine I'll be chasing you around with my zimmer frame trying to persuade you to give up work because I have enough money to look after you."

"I'm not _that_ bad!" Chuckling, Sophie merely shrugged at Jorge's raised eyebrow.

Turning towards her Jorge pulled his leg up on the unit and tucked it under him, "My turn for a stupid question. Does the idea of being financially reliant on me horrify you that much?"

"It's not that it horrifies me. I know that you are not going to run out of money any time soon. It's just.... It's scary. You know?" Struggling for the words Sophie smiled, " If anything happened then I could be left in Switzerland or Spain or somewhere with no actual funds of my own. I don't just mean if we fall out either. It's like..... what you do is dangerous. It is, and there's no getting away from that."

Nodding, understanding completely that it wasn't just the issue with her father (which he was relieved about because he couldn't fix that himself), Jorge smiled, "Once we're married that will be resolved though."

"It will, but until then it's a scary prospect. I fear it because of my Dad, you know that, but I'm determined not to let that spoil things. I will be heavily reliant on you, especially when we have a family."

Jorge smiled warmly, glad that Sophie was finally getting her head around everything, and still loving the use of the word when, "Stupid question number two. What do we do if we can't agree on baby names?"

"We'll agree eventually," Sophie laughed.

"What if we don't? What if I like really traditional Spanish names and you like good old fashioned English names and there is no compromise to be found?"

"Well then we have two options...."

"Two?"

Chuckling Sophie nodded, "Yep. Two options. Option one; put all the names in a hat and pull one out."

"We can't pull our child's name out of a hat!" Half outraged, half amused Jorge laughed loudly.

"It's better than 'this is our son _boy_ and our daughter _girl_ ' is it not?"

"Fair point," Jorge chuckled, "What is the other option?"

"I wait until moments after giving birth; when I'm knackered and emotional and you are overwhelmed with love for me and our new child and I ask you if we can use my choice. You'll not have the heart to say no...." Winking, Sophie laughed at Jorge's outraged face.

Shaking his head, and threatening to push Sophie off the worktop, Jorge was incredulous, "That is _outrageous_! That's just..... outrageous!"

"Are you denying it would work?"

Laughing, loving the cheeky side of Sophie, and knowing full well he'd struggle to deny Sophie anything any time far less moments after she birthed their child,  Jorge shrugged, "No, it would probably work. It's still outrageous though!"

"Better than baby no name," Sophie laughed, "My turn again, do you have official custody of Ricky or is he likely to ever _actually_ live in his own house at some point?"

Mock offended Jorge dropped his jaw wide, "He has his own place!"

"That's not what I asked! I asked if he was ever likely to _actually_ live there?"

"Probably not," Frowning slightly Jorge worried, "Is that a problem?"

"No," Laughing softly Sophie shook her head, "Not at all. I just think it'd be better if he had a room that was his. Rather than pretending it's just another spare room. It'll save his boots taking up space in the hallway."

"Are you sure? We always said if one of us moved in with someone we'd sort the house out. It's one of the reasons there's no point keeping this place."

"You and Ricky come as a package, much like Millie and I."

"Millie isn't moving in," Almost tripping over his words in his haste to get them out Jorge made Sophie chuckle.

"Oh so your friend can live with us, but mine can't?"

"Uh **no**. Unfair or not there is _no way_ I could live with her. She's crazy," Shaking his head Jorge showed genuine fear.

Nodding Sophie concurred, "I actually agree. I lived with her for two weeks once. Never again. You think Laura is untidy...." Shaking her head Sophie winced, "She lives herself, is hardly ever at home and still has, and needs, a cleaner."

"No way!"

"Yep. She's a nightmare!"

"Stupid question, how did you become friends with her? I know you went to school together, but what made you friends?"

Smiling fondly Sophie shrugged, "We sat next to each other in registration. We were both at a school away from the usual one kids from our primary schools went too. I passed an exam and she got expelled from where she was meant to go on her pre-start visit."

"For what?" Jorge laughed.

Wincing, Sophie couldn't help chuckling as she thought back, "She was running late. On her way across the bridge outside the school a _twatty old fogey_ got in her way so she pushed him aside. Unfortunately for Mills he was the head teacher."

Guffawing with laughter Jorge almost fell off the unit. Wiping a tear from his eye he shook his head, "Only Millie."

"Exactly. So we just kind of latched on to each other. She's a good friend though; she's crazy and reckless and wild, but she's funny and loyal too. She was by my side every single day of my Dad's court case. She marched into my work and called Peter Wilson a jumped up prick for saying that I should quit," Her love for her best friend showing Sophie shrugged, "She is what she is. There's no bullshit with Millie."

"I like her. She terrifies the shit out of me, but I like her."

Laughing at Jorge's honesty Sophie smiled, "Can I ask another stupid question?"

"Of course."

Biting her lip slightly Sophie sighed, "Why did you punch Scott that night?"

"You know why," Folding his arms Jorge's posture turned instantly defensive.

"I don't really. We've never really spoken about it."

"I didn't want you to end up with Redding," Shrugging, Jorge kept his words short and sharp.

Biting her lip Sophie crossed her legs and turned to face him, grateful for the wide worktops, her voice soft and quiet, "Did you really think that? That I'd just fall into bed with him? With _anyone_?"

"You were drunk."

"I wasn't _that_ drunk..."

"It wasn't a chance I was willing to take. If you'd.... If _something_ had happened then that would have been it for us."

"Like I'd have been some sort of soiled goods?" On the defensive Sophie sat up.

"No!" Exasperated Jorge sighed, "I am a jealous guy Soph, you know that. **I** would never have been able to rid that image from my head. It would have been my issue, I know that, but it would have been an issue."

"But we weren't.... at the time. We barely knew each other."

Smiling softly Jorge flushed a little red as he tucked a strand of Sophie's hair behind her ear, "Believe it or not spending the afternoon in a hotel room with a girl is not something I've ever done that often... That lunch we had together was _something_. I wanted something to come of it, I wanted another chance with you and I knew that if you had something with Redding it would have been a one-time thing and I thought we could be more than that. I have a stupid question for you..."

"Go on..."

"Did you ever realise what happened with your unexpected upgrade?"

"From Argentina?"

Nodding Jorge smirked when he realised Sophie had no idea.

"There was a problem with....... _noooo_...." Shaking her head Sophie chuckled, "Really?"

"I had to get you to talk to me somehow."

"So you held me captive next to you for all those hours? I thought that was a big horrible coincidence!"

Laughing hard Jorge shook his head, "Given that you are supposed to be the clever one of the pair of us you can be quite dim. Did you really think you just happened to end up sat next to the person you were trying to avoid?"

"I ended up in a 16 seat cabin next to you and two rows in front of Scott! I thought it was karma getting me back," Sophie laughed hard, "You sneaky bastard!"

Smiling, Jorge laughed, "Your face when they brought the cheeseburger was the funniest thing I've ever seen."

"I spend days waiting for a bill for that!" Looking up at Jorge with surprised wide eyes Sophie gulped, "Jorge, if you booked that in the morning it must have cost you a fucking fortune!"

"It was worth it..."

Leaning in Sophie pressed her lips to his, drawing Jorge into a warm, but not heated, kiss. Pulling away Jorge bit his lip, "Sophie?"

"Another stupid question?" Smiling softly, her head resting on his shoulder, Sophie giggled at him pulling faces.

Sitting up straight Jorge bit his lip, "Soph...."

"What?"

"Marry me?"

"Pardon?" Almost falling off the worktop in shock Sophie's eyes flew wide open.

"Marry me... I planned to do this all properly with breakfast in bed and romance and all the stuff.... But, wait there...."

Jumping off the unit and sprinting upstairs Jorge left an utterly bewildered Sophie sitting on the worktop thinking about the simple, but **massive** , question Jorge had just asked.

Running back down the stairs, two at a time, Jorge wondered if he'd done the right thing or not, but back in the kitchen in front of Sophie he shrugged, "I know this isn't Paris or the Eiffel Tower or even dinner, but," Opening the fiddly box he smiled, "I don't want you to be my wife one day. I want you to be my wife now. Well not now _now_ , but soon. Sophie..."

Shaking her head in laughter Sophie jumped off the unit, "You're an idiot Lorenzo....."

"Is that a _'yes i'll marry you idiot'_ or a _'fuck off idiot'_ because I'm kinda dying here?" Smiling, but the sheer weight of nerves showing on his face, Jorge's voice was wobbly.

" **Yes** , of course it's a yes," Wrapping her arms around his neck Sophie squealed as Jorge picked her up and spun her around.

*

Coughing loudly Jorge caught the attention of Laura, Ricky and Ruben at the third attempt (their kareoke being even louder and worse than previously), "Hey guys, got someone I want to introduce to you..."

"Who?" Slightly drunk, and very confused, Laura tried to look behind Jorge and Sophie to see who he was talking about.

Smiling, like the proverbial Cheshire Cat, Jorge lifted Sophie's left hand (chosen after a brief debate over left and right which was sorted when the ring fitted the left perfectly and was a tiny bit tight on the right) and looked proud, "My fiancée, Sophie."

"YOU PROPOSED IN THE _KITCH..._?" Shaking her head for a moment Laura stopped herself, "OH MY GOD!!!! You proposed!!"

 **"SHE SAID YEEEEESSSSSS!!!!!"** Making everyone wince Ricky yelled through the microphone.

Dashing over and enveloping Jorge and Sophie in a huge hug Laura's words were lost, muffled in someone's shoulder. Joining in the fun Ruben and Ricky threw themselves into a huge group hug, everyone genuinely delighted.

*

Wincing at the loudness of the shriek on the other end Dani looked at his clock, sure it was after midnight, "Hello?"

"Daniiiiiiii!"

Confused he wondered momentarily if someone had the wrong number, before surmising that the chances of a wrong number being for another Dani were low, "Who is this?"

"It's ME!!!! Ricky!!"

"Ricky?"

"Cardus. I stole your number from Sophie."

Laughing softly, too confused to be annoyed, Dani sat up, having fallen asleep watching a shit film, "Hello Ricky the phone number thief."

"Are you drunk?"

"No, but clearly you are."

"YES!! I, well _we_ , need your help because we're all drunk."

Slightly worried Dani swung his legs out of bed, ready to go out and help, "What's wrong?"

"Jorge is marrying Sophie!"

Back to confused Dani frowned, "So?"

"So we're celebrating! And we need someone sober to bring more booze. We're runned out!"

Laughing, slightly annoyed, but secretly pleased to be included in the group's little gang, Dani sighed, "You are too drunk to buy more booze?"

"Can't drive. Jorge asked Sophie to marry him, don't tell anyone though as they need to tell their Mamas - it's a secret, but we're having a party."

"Am I invited?"

"Yes. If you bring booze."

Laughing hard Dani shook his head, "You only love me for my booze Cardus."

"That and your arse, you've a cute arse."

Flushing red, glad he was the only person in the room, Dani coughed, "I'll bring you booze. Though I'm not sure you need it."

*

Standing by the pool, lit up by underwater lights, and looking over the twinkling lights towards the sea, Sophie smiled as two arms snaked around her waist.

"You ok?"

Turning to Jorge with a smile Sophie sighed contentedly, "I'm more than ok."

"I'm glad," Giving her a long, lingering, kiss Jorge smiled, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For making me happy."

Still astonished by his proposal, and on cloud nine, Sophie chuckled, "You're welcome."

"THEYYYYYYY'RE GOING TO THE CHAAAAPEL AND THEY'RE GOOOOOONA GET MAAARIED!!!!"

Laughing at the caterwauling from inside Sophie shook her head, "Is there any room for negotiation on the extras you come with? Can we acquire some non-singing versions?"

"Ha! I'm afraid not. It's all or nothing baby...." Pressing a kiss to Sophie's forehead just before Laura dragged her back towards the karaoke.

Laughing hard as her drunk sister-in-law-to-be pulled ineffectually on her arm, Sophie chuckled to Jorge, "It's just as well I love you Lorenzo."

"It is," Quiet and proud Jorge took a deep breath, "It really it."


	46. Drink, Dance & Flirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drinking, Dancing and Flirting. 
> 
> Basically.....

"DANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Waving meekly Dani tried not to buckle with laughter at the state of the group. Someone, probably Ricky, had obviously thrown or pushed Sophie and Jorge into the pool fully clothed. Jorge, shirt chucked aside, had stripped to boxers and was trying to give Ricky a row, but was being side tracked by the fact that Ricky and Laura were, literally, crying with laughter. Sophie, as she so often did, was trying to peace make between Jorge and the others, was having no luck in being taken seriously on account of the fact that she had worn a new dress and the red dye was running in little pink rivers down her arms and legs.

"Welcome to the madhouse Dani," Rolling her eyes Sophie shrugged, "Jorge! I'm going to get changed."

"Ok," Turning back to row Ricky he paused after a second, before a dirty smirk passed over his face, "I'll give you a hand."

"Eeewwwwwww!!! Jorge!!!!" Aiming an ineffectual kick at her brother Laura cringed.

*

Naked and under the warm spray of the shower Sophie wasn't the least bit surprised to feel two strong arms snaking around her waist.

"I thought you might need a helping hand," Pressing his mouth to her neck Jorge's hands began a slow wander.

Tilting her head, to give the glorious combination of teeth and tongue better access to her neck, Sophie chuckled, "I think I could have managed to wash myself."

"You might have missed a bit," Nipping hard Jorge smirked at the soft growl that fell from her, "Anyway it's my job now."

Resting her head back on Jorge's shoulder Sophie sighed as his hands wandered lower, "I suppose it is."

*

Flopping onto the sofa, next to Dani, Ricky sighed loudly, "I can't believe Jorge is getting married."

"Me neither," Shaking his head Dani laughed, "Remember the blond _model_ that wanted to marry him?"

Laughing hard Ricky shook his head, "She certainly modelled _something_ through that motorhome window..."

"She didn't even care that everyone could see her doing _that_...." Wrinkling his nose Dani shook his head to rid himself of the image.

Taking a drink of beer Ricky's voice was laced with _something_ , not quite regret, but _something_ , "It must be good though."

"Getting a blow job where everyone can see?" Confused, and not agreeing, Dani looked at Ricky with bemusement.

"No!" Shaking his head Ricky shrugged, "Well, you know. _Maybe_.... I meant more not having to worry if anyone did see. Just doing what you like, when you like...."

"I suppose," Sensing Ricky's slightly resentment Dani nudged him, "Can you imagine his reaction if everyone seen Sophie like that? He'd flip!"

Laughing hard Ricky nodded, "He so would! Although Chicho did walk in on them once."

"NO WAY?!" Eyes wide Dani almost choked on his beer.

Nodding Ricky's mouth was curled in an amused smile, "Sophie was bent over the worktop only wearing Jorge's shirt, his pants were on the floor, cock in hand, fingers...." Waving as if to say ' _you know where they were'_ Ricky laughed, "Sophie was mortified!"

"I bet she was!" Chuckling hard, harder every time he thought about the look of horror on Chicho's face (then harder still as he imagined the look on Jorge's!), Dani put his head back on the sofa, "Is that why he hates her?"

Sobering slightly Ricky shook his head, "No."

"I bet it didn't help," Laughing softly, his body language telling Ricky _'It's ok, I don't expect you to tell me'_ , Dani put his empty beer bottle down, "You're right though. It must be good."

Sounding wistful Ricky sighed, "Just to meet someone and not have to hide or worry every time you kissed them that someone might see...."

"Straight folk don't know how easy they have it."

"Do we sound about ninety-five?"

"I dunno, I don't know many gay, or bisexual, ninety-five-year-olds...." Winking as he got up to fetch another beer Dani laughed as a cushion whacked him on the back.

*

"So, should we be househunting?" Lying on his side, Sophie wrapped in one arm, running his fingers along Sophie's side Jorge smiled softly.

Exhausted, in that gloriously happy way that happens on brilliant days, Sophie smiled, "Why? Do you want to leave Lugano?"

"No, but I don't want you to go back to Bologna. Ever..."

"That'll make Mugello tricky...."

With a playful frown Jorge prodded her ribs, "Ha, very funny. You know what I mean...."

"I know what you mean. I'm coming to live with you already. Lugano is fine. When, or if, I get a job I'll make sure I can do it from Lugano," Laughing at Jorge's surprised face Sophie kissed him, "Stop looking so surprised, I do love you so it's not _that_ surprising..."

Taking a deep breath Jorge shrugged and pressed a kiss to her forehead, "It's surprising to me."

"You best get used to it Mr Lorenzo, I'm going nowhere," Wiggling her eyebrows Sophie moved until she was straddling over him, her weight resting on his thighs.

Clamping his hands to her hips, his groin already stirring at the view of Sophie, naked saved for a few red marks he'd already left on her sat on him, Jorge sighed, "I love that you are going to be Mrs Lorenzo."

*

"When did you know?"

Frowning, Dani tilted his head towards Ricky, "That Jorge was marrying Sophie? When you rang me..."

"No," Chuckling Ricky nudged Dani in the ribs, "About you. You know, that you like boys instead of girls."

Chewing his lip Dani thought hard, "When I was 12 and three quarters."

"That's very specific," With a chortle Ricky laid his head on the back of the sofa, turned to Dani waiting on the story that obviously followed.

Shrugging nonchalantly Dani sighed, "All the lads were going on and on about how stunning Alberto's niece was. I always thought his nephew was cuter."

Unsure what he was he was expecting Dani to say Ricky almost combusted with laughter because it certainly wasn't _that_.

"It's not that funny," Folding his arms Dani looked grumpy.

Nodding, like one of those cheap plastic dogs in a car window given out by insurance companies, Ricky laughed, "It is! That was **so** funny."

"Why?" Utterly miffed that the biggest moment of revelation in his life had reduced Ricky to a giggling mess Dani's voice was sharp and huffy.

Wiping tears away Ricky tried, and failed, to hide the smile on his face, "I'm sorry. I just... I was expecting something really profound or grand and just not _that_."

"It was profound," Quieter now, Dani shrugged, "No doubt _you_ realised when you got a hard on at some 6 foot tall guy in a pink thong at a Pride Parade?"

Flushing bright red Ricky stopped laughing, "Not quite."

"Spill," Raising an intrigued eyebrow Dani laughed, "Not Jorge?"

"NO!! God.... no..... ewww he's like a brother to me!" Shaking his head, trying to rid himself of the image Ricky shrugged, "There was a guy. In rookies. He had the same effect on me as girls."

"As simple as that?"

"Well... I realised he had the same effect when he ran through the trailer naked looking for his undersuit and I got so hard I had to pretend I was feeling a bit dizzy so I didn't have to stand up for a while," Blushing bright red Ricky aimed a kick at Dani when the smaller man burst into fits of laughter.

*

"Ruben's gone home and I'm going to bed....oops sorry! Don't mind me," Wiggling her eyebrows, and giggling like a child, Laura shuffled back out the door at the sight of Ricky and Dani sitting next to each other on the corner sofa chatting.

Shaking his head Ricky frowned, "Good night Laura."

"You told her?" Slightly defensive, although the edge being taken off it by the alcohol, Dani glowered at Ricky.

With a guilty look plastered on his face Ricky smiled, "Yeah. Sorry. I kinda told her. Sort of accidentally."

"Sort of accidentally? How do you _sort of accidentally_ tell someone something?"

"I was freaking out a bit about Sophie guessing and it stemmed from there."

Understanding, having had an almost identical conversation with his brother, Dani nodded and sighed, "Sophie is just too smart for her own fucking good."

"She's marrying _Jorge_ , she's not that fucking smart."

Snorting with laughter Dani noticed for the first time (well _maybe_ the second...) how Ricky's smile seemed to take over his eyes, "Isn't Jorge your best mate?"

"Yeah," agreeing, although in a way that suggested _that_ fact was totally irrelevant, Ricky rolled his eyes, "I wouldn't fucking marry him though. He's a pain in the arse."

"I thought you'd like that sort of thing," Shocked at his own voice Dani coughed and laughed at the same time, and blushed a crimson shade of red, "I meant to think that rather than say it out loud."

Jaw dropped and eyes bulging Ricky was speechless. Looking at Dani with sheer shock Ricky burst out laughing.

"I'm glad you laughed. I prefer laughing to punching," Trying to bluster his way out of the fact that he was _dying_ with embarrassment Dani didn't dare look at Ricky.

Smirking, determined to make Dani laugh again, Ricky nodded sagely, "So no violence kink, I'll keep that in mind."

"I wouldn't go that far..." With a raised eyebrow and a smirk that could only be described as _filthy_ Dani took a long slow drink from his bottle of beer.

With a loud sigh Ricky kicked away a cushion, "Why can't there be places where we can go to meet people like Sophie? Like male Sophie's though. Obviously."

"That's a weird image...." Quirking his head Dani sighed, "I agree though."

"I just want to have some fun."

"Fun?"

"You know. Drink, dance, flirt, kiss... Just normal shit."

Looking at his hands Dani laughed softly, "You are drinking and you always flirt, with _everyone_...."

"Fuck off..."

Neither would ever know who instigated the bridging of the tiny gap between them. They only knew that someone did. Ricky's slightly chapped lips were pressing against Dani's soft ones and neither were thinking about anything other than the taste and smell of the other. Padding down to get a bottle of water Sophie smirked at the sight of Dani's hand sneaking under Ricky's shirt as Ricky's threaded into Dani's hair. Sneaking back upstairs she grinned. _I was right._


	47. The Morning After The Night Before

"Morning!!" Bounding down the stairs, happier than he'd been ever, Jorge frowned then laughed at Ricky and Dani, curled up together, on the sofa, "How much did you two have?!"

Cracking open an eye Dani felt his stomach flip, he was asleep with _a man_ and _Jorge Lorenzo_ , so long his enemy was laughing at it. He breathed a sigh of relief that he at least had all of his clothes on.

"Fuck off Jorge!" Face still buried in the cushion, still looking asleep, Ricky's voice was like a growl.

With a smirk on her face, and a few bruises obtained from Jorge's over-exuberant _celebrations_ , Sophie prodded his back, "Leave them be you. They had more to drink than you did. Come on, you promised me breakfast in the cafe."

"I did, I'm off to the cafe with my _wife-to-be_ ," Beaming a smile Jorge flipped his middle finger at Ricky's vomiting sound.

Laughing hard Sophie shook her head, "Even _I_   think that was nauseating."

*

"Are you awake?" Cracking open an eye Ricky could hear Dani taking slow, measured, breaths.

Looking at the white ceiling, determinedly not look at Ricky, Dani nodded, "Yes."

"Do we need to, like talk or something?" Stomach twisting, waiting on Dani having a go at him for getting him so drunk, Ricky hardly dared move.

Closing his eyes Dani cringed, he _hated_ the morning after something stupid, "I don't know, do we?"

"We only kissed really," Ignoring the memory of the groping hands Ricky kept his voice light, "Nothing to get worried about or...."

Trying to erase the sensation of Ricky's cock, obviously hard through his thin boxers and trousers, rubbing against his own Dani nodded, "Exactly. Just a drunken kiss really...."

"I mean..." Shrugging, and sounding relaxed, Ricky laughed softly, "It's not like either of us could have pulled Jorge or Ruben so it's just natural we... you know.."

Finally braving looking at the other man Dani smiled, "Exactly. It was like we said, sometimes it'd just nice to have a drink and a bit of a kiss and that. Nothing major."

"Exactly. Shall we gatecrash Jorge's breakfast?"

Grumbling, but with a smile on his face, Dani nodded as he stretched out his legs, "Only if we can kill him if he gets too smiley. I have enough of that with Marc as a teammate!"

"Deal."

*

"Facetime?"

"You're like a kid at Christmas!" Laughing softly Sophie moved from the chair opposite Jorge to the one next to him. Making sure she had no remnants of croissant on her face she rested her head on his shoulder as he, excitedly, called his mother.

"Mama!" With a beaming smile Jorge used his free hand to wave at Maria, who duly waved back, "How are you?"

Smiling, with a twinkle in her eye that suggested she just _knew_ something good had happened, Maria laughed, "I am exactly the same as I was when we spoke yesterday Jorge. Hello Sophie! How are you? How was the christening? Not too overwhelmingly Spanish I hope!"

"Hi Maria! Christening was beautiful. Very Spanish, but I understood a few bits. Ricky looked like he'd stolen Marquez's smile!"

Glaring at the mention of his rival's name Jorge scolded Sophie, "Can you not mention him at breakfast please?!"

"Jorge! Do not speak to your girlfriend like that!"

With a smirk, and deliriously happy eyes, Jorge tilted the iPad screen to give his mother a good view of them both, "Actually, Mama, Sophie is not my girlfriend anymore."

"You asked her!" Tears springing to her eyes, Maria clapped a hand to her mouth.

Nodding, tears mirroring his mother's, Jorge smiled softly, "She said yes Mama."

"I rather guessed that given she is there!" Laughing, warmly and kindly, Maria nodded, "I am so very happy for you both."

"Thank you Mama."

"Thank you Maria," Holding up her hand, bringing more tears to Maria at the sight of the ring, "And thank you so much for allowing Jorge to give me this. It's beautiful."

"It fits," Like her son Maria dropped her voice low, happy and quiet, as she smiled again, "Forgive me one moment Sophie," Reverting to Spanish Maria nodded to her son, "I'm so very proud of you Jorge."

"Thank you Mama."

"JORGE!!!"

Looking up, startled at the bang on the window, Jorge shook his head and laughed, "Ricky!"

"You'll have to get used to that Sophie, where there is one there is the other!" Maria laughed.

Shrugging her shoulders Sophie winked, "I guess he's got to have a downside somewhere, right?"

"They all do Sophie, they all do! Go and enjoy your morning with your friends. Congratulations. I am very, very happy for you both."

Disconnecting the call after a few goodbyes Jorge laughed at the strong coffees Dani and Ricky brought to the table, "HUNGOVER?"

"Do you want to kill him or shall I?" Glaring at Jorge, but directing his question to Dani, Ricky put his head on the table.

Breathing out, slow and heavy the walk in bright sunshine having almost killed them both, Dani sighed, "I will. Coffee first though."

*

Having bid farewell to a subdued Ricky and Dani they were sat on the sofa looking at their phones. Looking up Sophie took a deep breath, "Why don't we do it at the same time? You phone your Dad and I'll call my mother?"

"Ok. Good plan. I'll go to the kitchen."

"Ok."

"Right."

"Good."

"You ok?" Reluctant to leave Sophie, sensing her worry about calling her mother Jorge hovered next to the sofa.

Nodding, too quickly to be genuine, Sophie smiled, "I'll be fine."

"Sure? I can wait if you like?"

"No, same time. Then they can never moan about one knowing first."

"Ok," Walking out of the room, after dropping a gentle kiss on her head, Jorge watched her psych herself up before pressing the green button.

*

"Hello?"

"Hello Mum," Twirling her new ring around her finger Sophie tried to keep her voice as happy as she felt inside.

"Oh hello Sophie. It's nice to hear from you."

Ignore the silent _finally_   Sophie smiled, hoping it'd carry in her voice, "How are you?"

"Oh you know. Just the same. Nothing much changes here. You?"

Catching sight of Jorge in the mirror, pacing the kitchen as he spoke in defensive and rapid Spanish to his father, Sophie frowned in worry, but kept speaking to her mother, "I'm great actually. I..."

"Your Aunt Mabel called yesterday. It sounds like you all had a _lovely_ day in Brighton."

Ignoring the bitter barb completely Sophie smiled, "We did. It was very nice. It was a shame that you couldn't make it."

"We can't all go gallivanting here, there and everywhere, Sophie. Where are you now?"

"We're in Barcelona, at the christening I told you about."

"Oh yes. _Jorge's_ friend. I remember."

"I've got some news Mum, some really good news. Jorge and I are getting married."

"Oh Sophie, please tell me you haven't been stupid? I mean in this day and age there is no need for it, with condoms and abortions and things."

Biting her lip, tears stinging at her eyes, Sophie sighed, "I'm not pregnant Mum."

"Well that's something I suppose."

Waiting for a few minutes and realising that her mother wasn't going to say anything else Sophie smiled sadly, "Well, I just thought I'd ring and give you the good news."

"He didn't ask your father."

"Well no, that's very old fashioned. Not to mention tricky given his current residence..."

"No need for sarcasm Sophie. It would just have been nice to show a bit of respect, maybe they do things differently in Spain."

"Maybe they do Mum. Anyway I need to get going, Jorge is on the phone to his father."

"Lucky Jorge's father...."

"Bye Mum."

Cutting off her mother Sophie selected another number, relieved at the few short rings before a cheery voice answered, "Hey!!"

"Hey Mills. How are you?"

"Good ta. How was the christening? Has _Ricard_ been arrested by the smile police?"

"Let off with a caution. Hey, guess what?"

"What?"

"Jorge asked me to marry him."

"OH. MY. GOD!!!!! Wait! You said yes, right?"

Laughing softly, always able to rely on Millie to cheer her up, Sophie nodded, "Yes, I said Yes."

"YEEEEEESSSSSS!!! Hang up and send me a photo of the ring!"

"Will do."

"Congrats! Love you. WELL DONE JORGE, KNEW YOU HAD SOME BALLS IN THERE SOMEWHERE!!!"

Giggling like a schoolgirl Sophie jumped when Jorge jumped over the sofa next to her, "Glad I had finished speaking to him before that!"

"Just as well," Melting into Jorge's side, and taking the demanded photo, Sophie chuckled, "How did he take it?"

"Oh you know, biggest mistake of my life, you'll steal all my money, I'll never have another title...."

"That was a long way of saying congratulations," Winking Sophie was glad to see Jorge smile.

"Indeed. What about your mother?"

"She thought I was pregnant."

"Charming."

"Yep. Millie was pleased though, as you heard."

Tilting Sophie's face up to his Jorge smiled, unashamed of the goofy happiness in his belly, "I don't care who is happy and who isn't. I'm happy, so fucking happy, and you are happy. That's all I care about. The rest can go fuck themselves."

"They can indeed," Pressing their mouths together, soft and indulgent, Jorge moaned softly making Sophie pull away "Behave yourself Lorenzo, we have a plane to catch."

Growling, but accepting she was right, Jorge picked up his phone, "I've text everyone I need to."

"Me too."

Smiling, like a small child in a sweet shop, Jorge held up the phone, "Twitter?"

 


	48. My Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all going soooooooo well...........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know most of them stay in hotels at Indianapolis, but in my world they all stay in huge hired RV's at the end of the paddock, just like Europe.
> 
> [The press conference is written from Jorge's POV]

Sat in the airport in New York, waiting on their transfer to Indianapolis, Jorge's smile got wider and wider as he scrolled through the responses to his Twitter announcement. The first, a photo of Sophie's engagement ring accompanied by the words "SHE SAID YES!!!!!!!" had received plenty of hits, but it was the second photo he posted, just the night before, that seemed to set Twitter alight. The simple photo, taken by Ricky, was of the two of them on the balcony of _their_ home in Lugano. Not only was Sophie's ring, the diamonds glinting in the late night sun, on plain view on her left hand resting on Jorge's chest, but the plain silver band, that they'd picked up on impulse when passing a jewellers, residing on Jorge's right hand was also being flashed to the world.

@calcrutchlow                     Someone tamed him!! Can't believe it..... Right enough someone tamed HER!! #miracleshappen #weirdshit #congratsandthat

@aleixespargaro                CONGRATULATIONS!!!! Excited!! Love weddings!!!

@rickycardus                       Did I mention that I was happy for @lorenzo99 and @sophiekinlan? #happyhappyhappy #bestphotographer

@lilmissmillie                       @rickycardus i'll sort the hens, you sort the stags yes?

@rickycardus                       @lilmissmillie YES!

@polespargaro                   Stag Doooooooooo! Oh, yeah, congrats too :)

@valeyellow46                    Congratulations. You have picked a good one there Jorge. Best of wishes x

@officialcs_27             Wow congratulations guys! Didn't see that coming but they look like happy faces! Adri says congrats too.

Ignoring the dissenting tweets from disappointed fans who seemed to have an opinion on everything Jorge swiped the screen and composed a new tweet.

@lorenzo99                  Thanks for all the congrats. Very happy man today! Next stop Indy - with my wife-to-be ;) #nevergetboredofsayingthat   

As Sophie finally wandered back from the shops, desperate to stretch her legs after being cooped up on the long flight from Milan Jorge switched off his phone for the rest of the journey.

*

Wandering into the press conference, the previous day in Indy being lost in paperwork, team meetings and jet lag, I shook Nicky's hand and took my seat between the American and Valentino. As the floor was opened up to questions Marc's winning streak was the main topic of conversation for a considerable time, however then the nosier journalists turned to me.

"Jorge, you got engaged during the holidays, congratulations. Do you think settling down, getting married and having a family will change you as a rider?"

Laughing softly I jokingly puffed out my cheeks, "Thank you for the congratulations, but having a family - you need to give me the time to get married first, no?"

As the laughter in the room subsided I could only shrug, "In many ways my life will not change. Sophie is already a huge part of my life every day so.... We will see."

Catching my attention from the back of the room an English journalist wearing a red shirt put up his hand, "Jorge..."

His tone already ominous, you can just tell sometimes, I sat straighter in my chair waiting for a question about Ducati and Sophie.

"A newspaper in England has reported that Alfa Romeo are planning to cut short your sponsorship deal due to the fact Sophie used to be employed by them and was sacked for stealing. Does this worry you about future sponsorship?"

As the room fell silent I could see the red flashing light of the camera pointed at me as everyone watching waited for an answer. Opening my mouth slightly I flickered my eyes towards the Yamaha Press Officer and spotted a man with a dropped jaw and a look of sheer disbelief on his face and realised he would be no help at all.

Looking at the man, pen poised over his notepad waiting for an answer, I tried to work out where Ricky would be and hoped, prayed even, that he was in the motorhome, that Sophie wasn't on her own as some hack ripped the plaster off the wound she'd protected for so long.

Although only a few seconds passed my brain began to spin. _How the fuck do I answer this?_ This is not my story, I cannot sit here and tell about the betrayal that Sophie had suffered at the hands of her father. No comment is the only response, but then as I opened my mouth to speak I realised that no comment is so often associated with 'guilty, but not admitting it' and that I could _not_ say that. I _had_ to answer.

The headline possibilities from my answer were massive and I could see them all flicking through my brain. I simply had to get this right, but _how_? I needed, _desperately_ , to speak to Sophie before answering, but I couldn't so I had to hope that the answer I somehow pluck out from midair gets the story across correctly. I can't let them think badly of Sophie, but I can't slate her father too much because my future mother-in-law hates me enough as it is. At the end of the day he is Sophie's father and as adamant as she was that she wouldn't speak to him again I, of all people, knew that could change. However neither could I play it down. He stole money and ruined lives and if I was viewed as minimising that or someone trying to nullify the pain he caused people then I'd be vilified.

As Valentino coughed beside me, a friendly warning that my delay was verging on being too long, I took a deep breath and prayed that my words were the right ones.

"Sophie was not fired by Alfa Romeo. She never did anything wrong. She worked there at the same time as her father, who _was_ fired for stealing. Sophie moved to Italy to work for Ducati, naturally, things were slightly awkward for her," Playing on my own past I sighed, "Sometimes children have to carry _some_ fallout from the actions of their parent even when they do nothing wrong themselves."

Valentino's surreptitious pat to the leg under the table calmed me slightly; he was the master of the PR game and he felt that I had handled it well so I just had to stay calm, answer the inevitable few more questions and then get back to Sophie.

"Is it true that her father is in prison?" Same journalist again.

Daring a look at the Press Officer, sat agog and helpless, I nodded, "Yes, it is true."

"For theft?"

"Yes."

"And deception?"

 _You obviously know already._ "Yes."

Different journalist, "Was your fiancée implicated in the thefts in any way?"

"No," Pausing slightly, knowing I was verging on dangerous territory, but needing to protect Sophie's own reputation, I bit my lip, "Sophie was also a victim of the thefts."

Original journalist again, "Are you concerned about the impact these _connections_ may have on you, sponsorship wise, in the future?"

"I think we are all in more danger of losing all our bloody sponsors to Marc," Cal, jumping in, elicited a small murmur of laughter from the room.

"Cal, you worked with Sophie at Ducati, were you aware of this _situation_?" _I hate this fucking guy._

"I was, but I don't see why I should have been," Cal's ability to lie is impressive. I'm _never_ trusting him again, "I doubt Sophie, or Jorge, know about anything my old man gets up to."

"I was also aware of this and see no reason for it to be relevant," Valentino chipped in and I had no idea if he was lying or not. Nicky nodding, adding his weight to Sophie's reputation.

"Jorge, **are** you concerned about sponsorship?" Relentless Twat.

"No. People have parents and sometimes those parents' have a past. It has no relevance to me, my riding or my career."

As the press conference moved on I found myself glaring at my fellow riders, willing them to speak faster so that we could escape the stifling heat of the room.

*

"Jorge!"

Hearing Lin's voice I cursed as I turned to him, "I have to go to her..."

"We need to talk about this Jorge."

"There's nothing to say really."

"Jorge...."

Cursing again I shrugged, "I know, ok, I _know_. She did **nothing** wrong Lin, nothing."

"Did you know before today?"

"Of course," Feeling defensive I tried to calm my tone down, aware the ink was barely dry on my new contract, "Ducati knew. She did nothing wrong Lin, he stole from her as well."

With his face unreadable Lin asked the question that had only occurred to me in the press conference, "Do Alfa Romeo know?"

"No," I shifted awkwardly, "It was such a non-issue for me I never thought. Albert doesn't, didn't, know. I hadn't planned to propose until next month, but.... well the time seemed right."

Smiling kindly Lin sighed, "You never make it easy for yourself Jorge. Go to her now, but you **must** deal with this...."

"I will," Dashing out the door I ran the length of the paddock in double quick time.

*

"No comment," Stood up, facing the tv screen, Sophie's voice was high, "No comment Jorge!"

"Sophie was not fired by Alfa Romeo. She never did anything wrong. She worked there at the same time as her father, who _was_ fired for stealing. Sophie moved to Italy to work for Ducati as naturally things were slightly awkward for her....... Sometimes children have to carry _some_ fallout from the actions of their parent even when they do nothing wrong themselves."

"Why would he do that?" Turning to Ricky with a look of sheer anguish on his face Sophie's voice was almost a wail.

Standing next to her, putting a comforting arm around her shoulders, Ricky kept his voice soft and kind, "If he said no comment people would assume you were guilty."

"He told them," Tears falling from her eyes Sophie shook her head, her voice dropping to a whisper, "He told _everyone_."

Squeezing her shoulder Ricky smiled softly, "It's ok."

"It's not," Dark, furious eyes shimmering with tears turned to glare at Ricky, "It wasn't _his_ story to tell. I need to go home..."

As Sophie stormed into the bedroom and Ricky heard drawers being yanked open, and slammed shut, as Jorge's interrogation continued on the screen Ricky pulled out his phone, "Dani.... It's Ricky.... Yeah I'm watching now.... She's freaking out, said she's going home. I don't know what to do..... Yeah, that'd be great."

.

"Where is she?" His voice quiet Dani nodded to Ricky's pointing finger indicating the closed bedroom door, "Anything from her?"

Wincing as the camera focussed in on Jorge, who was clearly dying for the press conference to end, Ricky smiled sadly, "I could hear her crying at one point..."

"Right, should I?" Intimating towards the door Dani paused as on screen Jorge practically sprinted to the door the second the conference ended, "Maybe we should leave it to him?"

Chewing on his lip Ricky sounded worried, "It's him she's mad at."

"It's probably not really him."

"She's furious Dani, I don't think he'll be expecting what he's about to walk into..."

Hearing a commotion outside, the kind that usually accompanied the riders heading back towards the motorhome area Dani shrugged, "I guess he's about to find out."

.

"Sophie!" Barrelling through the door Jorge followed Ricky's nod, instantly glad that Sophie hadn't been alone, and barged into the bedroom, "Soph....what are you doing?" Eyes scanning the room, which had clothes strewn everywhere, Jorge stopped in his tracks.

Not looking up from the bag that she was trying to squeeze her hairdryer into Sophie's voice was obviously laced with tears, "Going home."

"What? _Why_?" Anguished, and stunned, Jorge kicked the door closed, "Sophie?"

Looking up at him, her red, tear-stained, eyes stabbing him in the heart, "Everyone knows. _Everyone_."

"I know. I'm sorry," Feeling guilty, even though he believed, he knew, he'd done the best he could Jorge reached out to her, "Please stop. We can get through this."

Pulling her hand away from his Sophie's voice dropped to a whisper, "You told them."

"I had too..."

"You told them he stole from me..."

Pulling the bag away, trying not to wince at the hard stare from the devastated face, Jorge shrugged, his own face pained, "What was I supposed to do? I had to say _something_."

"No comment! You should have said no comment!" Louder, her voice cracking and broken, Sophie looked mad.

"Then they'd have assumed you were guilty!"

"We could have put out a statement later! Worked it out together. You didn't need to tell them all!"

Hands on hips Jorge looked like he was about to cry, "I'm sorry. I **had** to respond and I did what I thought was best. I wasn't going to sit there and let them brand you a thief. No way."

"You didn't have to tell them everything. Now they all _know_...."

Running his hand through his hair Jorge puffed out his cheeks, his voice dropped low, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"You had no right to do that. You should have just said I left Alfa Romeo, that's ALL it needed," Grabbing the bag back, "It wasn't going to damage your reputation, you didn't have to say that."

Holding a hand up Jorge looked offended, "Hey! That is **not** what that was. At all..."

"Of course not," Chucking the hairdryer to the floor, making Jorge jump, Sophie stuffed the last few things into the bag.

"It fucking wasn't Sophie. It was about protecting you. I'm not going to let anyone think badly of you when you've done nothing wrong."

"And if that stance protects you and your precious fucking sponsorships then that's just the cherry on top," Sarcastic and biting Sophie glared at him, "It's always the fucking same."

Genuinely stunned, and the bubble of anger in his stomach twisting into pain, Jorge stepped back, "You really think that? You honestly think sponsorship, _my career_ , means more to me than you do?"

"It's like your Dad said, your career is **important** and needs protecting, at any cost," Zipping the bag Sophie fought back the tears that were stabbing at her eyes.

"Not more than you. _Never_ more than you...." Tilting his head in confusion Jorge looked at her, "Wait, when did he say that?"

"When he was trying to blackmail me into dumping you. Said that I would destroy you, that this would destroy everything. I guess he was right," Walking out the door with tears streaming down her face Sophie barely noticed the two other Spaniards stood in the lounge.

"Jorge?" Stepping forward Ricky paused when the utterly bewildered figure of his best friend stepped out, tears clearly visible in his eyes.

"She wants to go home. She has no hire car or anything. I don't know where she's going...."

"I'll go after her, try and get her to my motorhome."

"Thanks."

Dashing out the door Dani tried to catch up with Sophie as Ricky handed Jorge a bottle of water, "She'll calm down. She's just in shock."

"She's angry. Really angry."

Guiding Jorge to the sofa Ricky patted his shoulder, "She'll calm down. She's angry at the situation."

"She's angry with _me_ ," Rubbing a tear that threatened to fall from his eye Jorge looked up at Ricky, "Did you hear what she said?"

"No."

"She said my Dad tried to blackmail her?"

Furious, Ricky sighed, "Again?"

"What do you mean again?" Locking eyes with his squirming friend Jorge's face lit up with fury, "You _knew_? You knew and you didn't fucking tell me?"

Wincing, Ricky mentally kicked himself, "It wasn't my place to tell you mate."

"What?" Clenching his fists Jorge was furious, "How the fuck can you say that? You **know** what he's like. You know how fucking nasty he is and you didn't help?"

"Hey, I helped ok. I helped Sophie. Then I respected that it was her choice to tell you or not."

"Oh, unlike me who just fucking told everyone her story?" Sarcastic, furious and feeling utterly betrayed Jorge moved sharply out of Ricky's reach.

"Mate, that's not what I meant," Running his hands through his hair Ricky looked gutted, "Really I just..."

"Get out..."

"Jorge. Look I..."

"GET. OUT."

Looking his friend in the eye Ricky to see the destructive anger bubbling under the surface, "Ok," Standing up he grabbed his jacket, "I didn't mean that and you know that."

"Ricky..." _Warning._

"Like you I just did the best I could, what I thought was right."

"Fuck off Ricky." _Final warning._

"I'll text you later," Walking out the door, cursing his own big mouth, Ricky wasn't surprised to hear Jorge's phone crash into the wall behind him.


	49. Protection

"Sophie!"

Looking up Valentino spotted Dani jogging after Sophie. Going by the huge sunglasses on a dull, yucky day and the bag she was carrying he guessed she wasn't going for lunch.

"Hey...." Stepping in front of her the Italian winced at how red, and furious, her eyes were, "Where are you off too in such an 'urry?"

Voice sharp Sophie glared, "Get out my way Vale."

"Sophie," Puffing out his cheeks Dani finally caught up with her, "Fuck, you can walk fast."

"Leave me alone. Just... get out of my way."

"You have no hire car," Hands on his thighs Dani took a deep breath; chasing people _after_ training never a good idea.

"I'll get a bus."

Curious, one hand still on Sophie's arm as if fearful she was going to run off, Vale raised an eyebrow, "Bus to where?"

"The airport," Through gritted teeth Sophie cursed as her attempt to sidestep the Italian saw him, _and Dani_ , follow her, "I'm going home."

"Flights are manic this weekend, why don't you stay at my motorhome?" Dani's small smile quickly faded at the glare he received in return.

"That where **he** is by any chance?" Looking up at Vale, her eyes pleading with him, "Please get out of my way, I want to go home."

Putting a sympathetic hand on her shoulder Vale shook his head, "Running away solves nothing."

"You'd know," Utterly heartbroken and pissed off Sophie couldn't help the barb.

Ignoring the harsh words Vale smiled, "There are no flights late at night. By the time you get to the airport by bus the last one will be gone. You cannot sleep in the airport so where are you going to go?"

"I'll get a fucking hotel. Just.... Please...."

"Sophie," Moving in front of her Dani's smile was kind and his tone soft, "There are no hotel rooms, everywhere is busy and full...."

Tears filling her eyes, and becoming more aware of the curious looks (and occasional disgusted stare) as people walked past the trio, Sophie's shoulders sagged and her voice sounded young, "I want to go home."

"Come back to my motorhome. You can look online for flights if that is what you really want."

"I don't know."

"Come now Sophie," His tone authoritative, Vale took her bag from her hand and slung it over his shoulder, Vale smiled kindly, "Dani has the best coffee in the paddock...."

"Yeah, unless Vale drinks it all."

Nodding sadly Sophie fell into step with the two riders and made for the motorhome.

*

Poking his head around the door, momentarily wondering if he should have knocked, Ricky prayed the smaller rider had caught up with Sophie, "Dani?"

"In here."

Following the voice Ricky looked surprised when he spotted the Italian, kneeling on the floor in front of an obviously distressed Sophie. Raising an eyebrow at Dani, who gave him a _'I'll tell you later'_ look in return Ricky leant on the wall.

"Who is going to find out today who matters? Eh? Nobody. Everybody who need to know already know. You did not lie to anybody. Not telling is not the same as lying."

Sniffing hard Sophie shook her head, "People won't see that. They never see that. They just judge. It's not fair."

"Did I judge you? Hmm? Did Uccio judge you? Did Ducati? Or Jorge?"

Anger flaring in her eyes at the mention of Jorge's name Sophie practically growled, "He shouldn't have told them."

"Maybe not. But he did the best he could. Now maybe he shouldn't have said that your Papa steal from you, but you must see why he did it..."

"No."

"Because he does not love your Papa. He loves you. He wanted to protect you."

"Didn't do a very good job. He told _everyone_ the one thing I don't want people to know."

Tilting Sophie's head up with two fingers Vale's face was stern, "Have you ever made a mistake?"

"Well obviously..."

"So the very most Jorge has done today is made a mistake in how he protected you? Is that something that makes him a bad person?"

Biting her lip Sophie shrugged her shoulders.

"You are not angry at Jorge. When you calm down you will realise why you lashed out."

Looking younger than her years, wrapped in Vale's jacket, with her bright red eyes and nose, Sophie looked confused, "I don't understand."

"You will. Why don't you wash your face, you will feel better?"

Nodding, like a small lost child following instructions, Sophie wandered to the bathroom giving Vale the chance to stand up and look at Ricky quizzically, "Why are you here and not with Jorge?"

"He kicked me out," Shrugging his shoulders Ricky looked upset, "I fucked up. Sophie told him during their row about Chicho and he realised when he mentioned it that I knew."

Quirking his eyebrow Vale's voice was measured and calm, "What about Chicho?"

"He tried to blackmail Sophie. To dump Jorge. He used this stuff as leverage."

Shaking his head Vale sighed, "That man did not deserve children. So now Jorge is pissed off because Sophie try to protect him from his moronic father and Sophie is pissed because Jorge tried to protect her from hers?"

With a quiet laugh Dani sighed, "That about sums it up."

"Ok, you stay here with Sophie. She needs to calm down before she thinks straight."

Nervous Ricky shifted from foot-to-foot, "Where are you going?"

"To see Jorge."

Remembering all of Jorge's bitter rants about the Italian Ricky shook his head, "I don't think that is a good idea. He's pretty mad."

"Trust me."

Without another word Vale bounced out of Dani's motorhome, leaving the two younger Spaniards in a stunned, confused silence. With a quiet, hopeful, tone Dani smiled, "He can't make it any worse really...."

"I hope not..."

*

Sitting in the motorhome, darker now he'd closed all of the blinds, Jorge's head was in his hands as he tried to make sense of the day. How had he got it so wrong? Why was protecting her such a bad thing?

"Jorge?" Sitting up, almost with a growl, the one person he really didn't want to see walked in.

"What do you want?"

"To see how you are."

"How do you think?" Standing up, instinctively standing as tall and broad as he could, he glared.

Shaking his head the older man sighed, "I warned you..."

"Don't..." Nodding, albeit slightly surprised, at Vale as he walked in he quickly returned to his glaring, "You tried to blackmail her....."

A soft laugh falling from Chicho's shaking head enraged him even more, "I knew she would tell you today. A weak attempt at deflecting from the problems she has caused you."

" _She_ hasn't caused me any problems," His voice practically a growl he fought he tears pricking at his eye.

His voice harsh, Chicho was clearly furious, "You stupid boy! Look at all of this. You have a race this weekend and you are concentrating on some little thief instead..."

"Sophie is **not** a thief."

"Oh, of course not. Her father just managed to con everyone around them without anybody noticing. Don't be ridiculous Jorge, that girl and her family are trouble."

" _That girl_ is the best thing that has ever happened to me," Shaking his head, no longer hiding his glassy eyes, Jorge shrugged at his father, "Why is it you never want me to be happy?"

Scoffing Chicho waved his hand, "Happy? Were you not happy when I teach you to ride? Huh? Were you not happy when you won races and titles? You will not be happy to throw it all away for a cheap fling with that girl..."

"It is **NOT** a cheap fling. She is going to be my wife," His voice raised Jorge clenched his fists at his side.

"Don't be stupid Jorge. This.... _fascination_.... will pass. You will see the little bitch for what she is. Where is she now eh? If this relationship is so _important_? Why she not here with you when you need her?" Pointing at Vale, Chicho's voice was dripping with bitterness, "I tell you where; in Pedrosa's motorhome after hanging all over **_him_** like a cheap tart..."

Only Vale's quick reactions saved Jorge's fist from landing on Chicho's face. Holding the younger man back Vale's voice was loud, the volume and Italian words allowing it to cut through the red mist in Jorge's brain and Chicho's ranting about Sophie, "Stop! He's not worth it. Jorge! Think of Sophie!"

Pausing for a moment, Jorge frowned at Vale, "Why are _you_ here?"

"Because Sophie has Ricky and Dani...."

Voice quiet and soft Jorge calmed instantly, "She didn't leave?"

"Of course she didn't leave. She is angry and when she's angry she lashes out...." Raising his eyebrow in a cheeky _'just like you'_ gesture Vale relaxed his grip on Jorge, "Why did she not tell you?"

"I don't know."

"Because she loves you. She did not want to cause you trouble with _your_ father because she **knows** how much it hurts. She _knows_ and she wanted to protect _you_..."

"She should have told me."

"Maybe so, but she was just trying to protect you. Like you were trying to protect her today...."

Stepping back out of Vale's grasp, Jorge shook his head, switching to English to allow both men to hear his anguished words, "She's the best thing that has _ever_ happened to me."

"Nonsense," His voice slightly quieter, slightly shocked by the ferocity of Jorge's words and the almost punch, "She'll drag you down. You'll never win another title if you keep her around."

Standing straight, his voice soft and genuine, Jorge shrugged and smiled sadly, "I'd quit tomorrow if she asked me too. Now get out. Until you accept that Sophie is my wife..."

"She is not..."

Interrupting his father with a firm voice, Jorge stepped forward, "Maybe not legally, not yet, but in my heart she is already. She is more important than _anyone_ or _anything_. So get used to it. Accept it or..."

"Or?" Daring his son to say it Chicho tilted his head.

"Or fuck off."

After a tense standoff Chicho shook his head and walked out leaving Jorge to take a sharp breath. Turning to Vale, his eyes full of an equal mix of fear and determination, he bit his lip, "I need to get her back."


	50. Frustration

"Don't you roll your eyes at me Ricky Cardus..."

Pulling his hand back, from where he instinctively went to stop Sophie pouring another glass of wine, Ricky held them up in surrender, "Fine. I just don't think wine is going to help."

"Nothing is going to help," Tears suddenly pooling in her eyes, "I've just walked out on the best relationship I ever had."

Sighing hard Ricky shared a look with Dani, "You've had a row Sophie, it'll be fixed. You've rowed before."

"Not like this," Sounding incredibly young and scared Sophie shrugged, "I chucked it at him. I hid it from him and then I chucked it at him. You know how insecure he is about his father. He won't forgive that."

Sitting down on the other side of Sophie, Dani smiled, "He loves you. You'll fix it."

"He even kicked Ricky out Dani. He's so angry. He's angry and he has no-one," Bursting into sobs again Sophie ended up pulled into Ricky's side, leaving Dani glad the wine sloshing about in her glass was white as it'd be easier to clean up.

*

Sitting down at the table, opposite Jorge, Vale put two cups of coffee on the table.

"Thanks."

Smiling, genuinely warmly, Vale nodded, "So 'ow are you going to fix it?"

"I don't know, I really don't know," Taking a slow drink of the coffee Jorge sighed, "She didn't want everyone to know and I told the entire world."

Tilting his head from side to side, obviously thinking quite hard, Vale shrugged, "Surely the person who sell the story tell everyone first?"

"Shit, the newspaper!" Sitting upright in his seat Jorge's eyes went wide, "I totally forgot."

Pulling his laptop open Jorge paused for a second before typing. As a selection of options came up he cursed quietly.

"Bad?" Taking another drink of coffee Vale studied the younger man's face.

Turning the laptop to face the other man Jorge grimaced at the amount of publications carrying a story that flagged up when you searched for the words 'Jorge Lorenzo, girlfriend, theft'.

Clicking on one story after another Jorge finally found the beginning of all of their problems. A story sold to a British newspaper by a girl called Lucy Richmond with a few glaring errors; in particular the sentence that suggested Alfa Romeo had sacked Sophie because they believed she was involved.

A sentence that suggested Sophie was a thief who'd got away with it.

*

Flopping back down onto the sofa, trying to grab a breath, Dani shook his head and chuckled, "Never thought I'd see the day I wrestled Lorenzo's wife into my bed...."

"I bet you didn't," Raising a cheeky eyebrow Ricky laughed hard, "I can't believe how drunk she got so quickly!"

Sighing hard Dani rested his head back on the sofa back, "She hadn't eaten anything all day."

"She didn't mention that _before_ the wine got opened," Ricky frowned.

"Wonder how Vale is getting on with Jorge."

"Bet he isn't dragging him to bed," With a chuckle Ricky sounded amused.

Tilting his head from side to side in contemplation Dani smirked, "I dunno. I reckon Vale would take anyone to bed given the chance."

" _Dani_!!" Chuckling hard Ricky gasped for breath, "You can't say shit like that!"

Shrugging unashamedly Dani smirked, "You can't tell me you've never thought about it. With _those_ eyes...."

"He's not really my type," Tears streaming down his face at the mental image of Jorge's face if Vale made a pass at him Ricky's voice was a high pitched squeak.

Turning his head to face Ricky, Dani raised a curious eyebrow, "What is your type?"

"Not so smiley for a start," Tilting his head and his body towards Dani slightly Ricky bit his lip, "What about you?"

Leaning closer, their faces just a few inches apart, Dani smiled softly, "I don' t really have a _type_. Sometimes someone just catches my attention...."

"Right," Voice soft, a whisper almost, Ricky could feel Dani's breath on his face and felt mesmerised by the dark pools Dani had in place of eyes, "Da...."

"I want to go home....."

Jumping apart, like scalded cats, Ricky cursed quietly in Spanish as Sophie appeared in the room, obviously still drunk and crying again.

Sighing hard Dani stood up, adjusting his jeans as he moved, and smiled kindly, "Come on Sophie, sit with Ricky and I'll make some coffee."

Nodding, like a meek kitten, Sophie, a bizarre sight with red eyes, bed hair and wearing a pair of Dani's joggers (her own jeans victims of wine spillage), her own tshirt and still wearing Vale's fleece,  padded over to Ricky and fell into his comforting arms, "I've ruined it all Ricky."

"No you haven't. Shhh, it'll be ok," Stroking Sophie's hair Ricky sighed at the whole situation.

*

"This says that Sophie was involved," Closing the laptop lid Jorge chewed on his lip.

His eyes widening in surprise Vale put down his cup, "You believe this?"

"What? No! Not at all."

"You sounded...."

"I'm trying to work out how to fix it. I believe her. I've seen where her mother is living, trust me they have **no** money...." Frowning as he remembered the uncomfortable trip to London Jorge sighed, "Everything was going so well."

Smiling warmly Vale nodded, "You seem very happy."

"I was. I want to marry her, I want her to be at every race, never to go back to Bologna to that bloody flat.... I want it all," Blushing slightly pink Jorge shrugged.

The smug, cheeky smirk Vale was known for appeared on his face, "Now I know how to beat you. Hide Sophie in a cupboard before the race."

"Fuck off," Laughing, still slightly surprised that _Vale_ was the person helping him, Jorge shrugged, "I'll just hide Linda."

Tilting his head from side to side Vale groaned, "Not mention the idea of the two girls locked together in the cupboard..... I am still just a man!"

"Wha.... Vale!" Blushing red, Jorge shrugged as he pictured the same image.

Laughing hard Vale shook his head, "Never did I imagine sitting here in your motorhome sharing such a vision...."

"Let's hope they don't become too friendly, we might need to rebuild that wall."

Enjoying the momentary escape from how shit the situation was Jorge giggled along with the Italian.

*

Standing in the kitchen, his back against the counter, Ricky peered over at Sophie. Keeping his voice a quiet whisper he leant in to Dani's ear, "Do you think she's asleep?"

"Looks like it," Whispering as quietly as possible Dani grimaced as he opened a bottle of water as quietly as possible.

Sighing softly Ricky turned putting his back towards Sophie and facing Dani, "I don't know what to do about Jorge. I wish Vale would let us know how it was going."

"I'd say no news was good news," Offering the water bottle to Ricky, and not thinking at all about them sharing until after, Dani smiled softly, "He'll come round. You guys have been friends for years."

Smiling, fondly remembering the days and years spent messing around in Barcelona, Ricky nodded, "Since we were kids pretty much."

"He'll calm down. Why didn't you tell him?" Curious Dani leant back on the fridge.

Shrugging lightly Ricky shook his head, "He was happy, and Sophie had the better of Chicho. She was going to tell him, but then everything with Ducati kicked off and.... I thought it was her place to tell him."

"Sounds reasonable to me."

"Jorge doesn't, won't, think so. If it had happened before I'd have told him without a second thought."

"So what is different this time?"

"She loves him. I knew that whatever she chose to do it would be because what she thought was best for him."

Smiling warmly Dani shrugged, "Even an idiot like Jorge will be able to understand that."

"I hope so," Laughing softly, sill trying not to disturb Sophie, Ricky sighed, "He just struggles to trust people. _You_ know what he's like."

Sighing deeply Dani rolled his eyes, "Yeah. He'll get it Ricky," Putting a calming hand on the taller man's shoulder Dani smiled, "He's lucky to have such a good friend. He will realise that."

"I'm worried about him," Voice so quiet it was obviously cracking Ricky sighed, "If he lets her go..."

"Hey," Stepping closer to Ricky, a hand reaching out for the taller man's waist, "You can only do so much. He's got to figure out the rest himself."

Shaking his head Ricky fought the tear that threatened the corner of his eye, "I thought I was doing the right thing..."

Moving his second hand to Ricky's cheek Dani smiled softly, "That's all we can do..."

Darting his tongue out to wet his lip Ricky sighed softly as Dani stepped closer still.

"Aargh!"

Jumping apart again Ricky thumped his head back on the unit as Sophie's graceless tumble from the sofa interrupted them.

"I fellllllll," Her voice a soft cry Dani growled as he moved towards her.

"Come on you, it's ok...."


	51. Always

"Why don't you speak to the friend? She will know who this girl is?"

"Millie?" Looking up at Vale, the question clear in his eyes, "You know her?"

"That is her. I met her three times," Shaking his head, as if trying to rid himself of an uncomfortable image, Vale laughed, "She is not so easy to forget."

Chuckling lightly Jorge nodded, "You can say that again."

"She almost wreck my house! If this girl who sell the story is someone they know then Millie will know."

"Your house..." Pausing, hating himself for needing to ask the question, Jorge bit his lip.

Shaking his head Vale sighed, "I thought you trust Sophie."

"I do."

"So you think if she had been in my bed she would not have tell you?"

"I suppose," Blushing bright red Jorge cringed.

"There will be other guys before you, but not me. Millie and Uccio were a nearly, but she scare him too much."

"I bet she did," Laughing softly Jorge shrugged, "Sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

"Your father is wrong about Sophie. She has given up her job for you. She is not like you or me; she doesn't have a bank account that mean she does not need to work. You are not only the man she will marry, but until she find another job you are the roof over her head and the food on the table...."

"I hadn't really thought of it like that," Jorge's voice was quieter, contemplative even.

"She trusts you to be there for her, you need to trust her. She told you about her father, why would she hide anything else?"

"She didn't tell me about _my_ father."

"Is that important right now, or is sorting this story more important?"

"True. I don't have Millie's number."

"Twitter?"

Picking up his phone Jorge swiped the screen until he found Millie's Twitter, "Yes, she follows me."

Tapping on the screen Jorge laughed when the replies came straight back.

@lorenzo99 DM                  Need to talk to you. Urgent. Who is Lucy Richmond?

@lilmissmillie DM               I've been trying to get a hold of Sophie for hours!!! Why is she not answering me?

@lilmissmillie DM               She's a fucking bitch that Sophie used to be friends with. Her mother and the dragon were friends

@lorenzo99 DM                  The dragon?

@lilmissmillie DM               Sophie's mother. Where is Sophie?

@lorenzo99 DM                  She is with Dani and Ricky.

@lorenzo99 DM                  Why would this girl sell out on Sophie?

@lilmissmillie DM               Why is she not with you? What the fuck is going on????

@lilmissmillie DM               She's a bitch. Plus Mr Cassidy ripped Lucy off big time. She felt Sophie or Mrs C should pay her back

@lorenzo99 DM                  We had a fight. How do I get in touch with this girl?

@lilmissmillie DM               What about? Is she ok? Why are you not with her fixing this?

@lilmissmillie DM               Why do you want to be in touch with her? Won't that make things worse?

@lorenzo99 DM                  Things can't BE any fucking worse

@lilmissmillie DM               Call me. NOW! 0044 117 123456

 

Rolling his eyes Jorge showed Vale the message; the Italian snorting with laughter, "She's a bossy bitch that one."

Picking up the phone Jorge hit on the number to call Millie.

_Hello_

"Hi. It's Jorge."

_Where is Sophie? Why is she not with you? What is wrong?_

Smirking at Vale's rolling eyes Jorge sighed, "Sophie is mad because of what I said at the press conference."

_What exactly did you fucking say?_

"You did not see?"

_Do you have any idea how much a subscription to that GPthingy costs? What did you fucking say?_

"They asked me about her father, well actually they asked me if Alfa Romeo had fired her for being a thief."

_I know that. I know you said he is in prison. What did you say to piss her off?_

Bristling at Millie's sharp tone Jorge snapped, "That's _all_ I said."

_Alright snippy. Back in your box..... So she's not actually mad at you then?_

Flicking his middle finger at a nodding, smirking Vale, Jorge sighed, "It's me she walked out on."

_She'll be back._

"I hope so. Who is this Lucy?"

_She will. Why are you doubting that?_

"Because she walked out on me," Feeling defensive, like somehow he was wrong for feeling hurt, Jorge's tone was sharper again.

_She's pissed off. You know she does that when she's pissed. Let her calm down and it'll be fine._

"And this Lucy?"

_She used to be a friend. **He** stole her house deposit._

"Ouch," Jorge winced.

_Yeah, she never believed that Soph and the dragon didn't know anything. She'll be thinking that now Sophie has you she should pay her back._

"You think I should?"

"NO!" Vale and Millie's voices echoed each other.

_This isn't your battle. Neither is it Sophie's. She's just embarrassed that everyone knows that her own Dad conned her._

"Did you know my father tried to blackmail her?"

_HE DID WHAT?!_

Wincing at the shrill tone Jorge pulled the phone from his ear, "I'll take that as a no."

_No, I fucking did not. Twat.... Sorry I know he's your father and all, but what a cunt._

"You'll not hear me disagreeing. So just let her calm down?"

_Yeah. She'll come round._

"Thanks."

_No worries. Tell her to call me when you see her next._

"Will do."

Hearing the dead tone Jorge shook his head, put his phone on the table and laughed, "I guess she's done then!"

"She is a crazy girl."

Sighing heavily Jorge puffed out his cheeks, "So, I just have to wait?"

"It looks that way."

"Can you check on her, at Dani's? Just....."

"Ricky would tell you if there was a problem."

Shifting in his seat Jorge looked suddenly uncomfortable, "I kicked him out."

"Why?"

"He didn't tell me."

"Why didn't he tell you?"

"No idea."

"No idea?" Vale's bright blue eyes drilled into Jorge's.

Shrugging Jorge fiddled with his cup, "He should have told me."

"'E should have ignore Sophie?"

Sighing hard Jorge thumped his head down on the table, "I don't know."

"No?" Voice curious Vale smiled, "Maybe he trust Sophie?"

"Isn't loving someone supposed to make everything easy?"

Shaking his head with a soft smile Vale chuckled, "If it was easy it would not be so good. You just have to learn to accept that it is not just you now."

"What do you mean?"

"Until now there was no-one to look out for you. Ricky would tell you about your father because you were the only one to deal with him. Now that is not the situation, now you have Sophie to look out for you also."

Biting his lip hard Jorge's eyes searched Vale's face for any hint of the old deviousness between them and found none, "You think?"

"If you let her she will take some of the weight from your shoulders. You are not alone anymore Jorge. Ricky, and everyone else, can see that. Only you cannot."

"I'm not used too someone looking out for me..." Quietly spoken all of the edges were down, probably for the first time in front of the Italian.

Smiling warmly Vale patted his arm, "It is good, no?"

"Yeah."

"So give her time to calm down, then go and get her, and Ricky, back. Yes?"

"Yes... Thank you."

"No worries. If nothing else I have the cupboard vision," Leaving Jorge with a wink Vale headed back for his own motorhome, the paddock focus turning towards FP1 in the morning.

*

Lying on Dani's sofa, watching the tv, Sophie was completely oblivious to the lingering looks between the two men in the room. Ricky was grateful Sophie's head was on a cushion rather than directly on his lap because every Dani, who was cooking a late night supper, reached for something his shirt rode up, giving a tantalising glimpse of tanned skin.

"Ricky?"

Carding his fingers through Sophie's hair the Spaniard paused, "Hmm?"

"I'm sorry you got dragged into this."

"It's ok."

"It's not really. He's your friend. You thought I should tell him and I didn't..."

Patting Sophie's hair, a comforting gesture, Ricky smiled softly, "It was your call."

"You know him better, I should have trusted your judgement," Sitting up, Sophie smiled warmly as Dani brought three bowls of chicken and noodles to the table, "Thanks Dani. Sorry for crashing your night."

"That's ok," Dani's smile was genuine, but he couldn't help a sly glance at Ricky, "I didn't have anything better planned anyway."

"I don't think I know him better," Between forkfuls of noodles and chicken Ricky shrugged at Sophie's look, "You know him better than anyone now I think."

"Not yet. You've known him for years. Top cooking by-the-way Dani, you'll make someone a great wife one day."

Laughing, and frowning, at Sophie's cheek Dani pointed his fork at her, "Watch it cheeky! I will throw you out."

"Harsh," Chuckling Sophie put on her best pretend-sad face, "You'd throw me out and leave me homeless? Like a little orphan in my Honda joggers, Yamaha fleece and with nowhere to go because Ducati hate me and my _sordid past_ was just exposed....."

Pretending to think for a moment Dani nodded, "Yep!"

As the unlikely trio laughed for a few moments a glimpse of Chicho passing by the window made Sophie glare, "I can't stand that man."

"You'll not find many who disagree with you," Ricky glowered in Chicho's general direction before turning to Dani with a soft smile, "She's right about the food, nice noodling Mr Pedrosa."

Snorting with laughter Sophie received a deathly glare from each of them before shrugging, "Oh come on.... That _deserved_ to be laughed at."

"She has a point..." Wiggling his eyebrows at Ricky, Dani laughed at the choked laughter from the taller man.

Standing up Sophie excused herself to the bathroom. Nodding his head in her direction Ricky sighed, "She seems brighter."

"She does. She's still drunk though, did you see her wobbling when she stood up?"

Nodding hard Ricky chuckled, "Yeah. She hides it scarily well. I noticed that at her birthday party, she seemed absolutely fine and then she almost wet herself laughing when Albert jumped at a bursting balloon."

"Sounds like quite a night?"

"It was. It was a surprise. Ducati were being.... _Ducati_ at that point. They said they were sending her to Malaysia over her actual birthday so Jorge and Millie hatched a plot. Sophie was smashed. She can drink loads of the green cocktails before she's drunk, but a couple of glasses of champagne and she is gone..."

Shaking his head Dani laughed, "Jorge has really gone for her hasn't he? Like actually head over heels."

"Like you wouldn't believe. He'd give Aleix a run for his money in the cheesy romantic stakes..."

"No way?!"

"Way," Nodding sagely Ricky broke out a frown, "You best not use this against him..."

Laughing, Dani shrugged, "Any advantage......" Nudging Ricky with his elbow Dani smiled, "I wouldn't use anything you tell me like that. You can always trust me."

"Yeah," Chewing on his lip Ricky smiled softly, nerves suddenly fluttering in his stomach, "It feels like I can trust you."

Leaning in, Dani's hand reached for Ricky's leg under the table, Dani smiled, "I'm glad."

"What time is practise tomorrow?" Totally oblivious to the two men springing apart, again, Sophie wandered back in, "Do you think I should speak to Jorge before practise or wait until after?"

Coughing lightly, mentally cursing Sophie, Ricky shrugged, "Whenever you think is best chick?"

"I dunno," Picking up her fork Sophie frowned, "We never gave 'have a row' a place on the list."

Trying not to look at Dani, willing the tent in his jeans to go down, Ricky smiled, "The list?"

"Yeah we had a list of things that we should talk about right away and things that should wait.... That's my phone," Moving onto the step at the open door Sophie answered her phone to Millie.

"Excuse me," Putting his fork down Dani headed for the bathroom leaving Ricky alone at the table.

Watching Sophie, sitting on the step switching between teary and angry as she spoke to her best friend Ricky heard the tap running in the small bathroom....

*

"Not free..." Surprised, Dani looked up and raised his eyebrow at Ricky, "Can I help you?"

Closing the bathroom door behind him, slipping the lock into place so that Sophie _couldn't_ interrupt them again, Ricky smiled; his eyes raking over Dani like a predator cornering his prey, "Yeah. I think you can..."

Back pressing against the shower screen Dani moaned as Ricky's mouth pressed onto his, hard and unyielding. Grabbing at Ricky's hips Dani pulled him forward, both of them swearing as Ricky's spread legged stance equalled the height difference and meant bulge pressed against bulge through the layers of denim and cotton.

"Fuck..." Ricky gasped, trying to keep his voice quiet, as Dani pulled away, pulling Ricky's bottom lip through his teeth and latching his mouth onto his neck.

Bracing his hands against the glass Ricky pressed his body against Dani, whispering filthy words and promises as Dani couldn't resist rocking against him; the pressure against them both building stronger and _dirtier_ by the second.

"Ricky..." Voice broken, needy and wanton Dani felt tiny as Ricky's body swamped him, pressing his back hard against the glass and giving him nowhere to escape from the glorious feeling of Ricky's cock rubbing against his (not that he'd want to escape...) through their clothes, the thin layers hiding none of the hardness.

One hand sneaking into Dani's hair Ricky manoeuvred them until their mouths were back together, the pace no slower as their tongues battled and danced as the noises of gasping breaths filtered over his ears as Dani's nails scratch and _clawed_ their way up and down his back.

Snaking a hand between them Dani laughed, around Ricky's tongue, at the glorious wail that fell from Ricky as he pushed their trousers, and pants, out of the way and used his hand to wrap both cocks together, pressing against Dani's stomach.

The exquisite noises that fell from Dani, plus being repeatedly pushed to the edge throughout the day, meant it wasn't long before Ricky felt the bubble build in his stomach as his balls climbed higher into his body and his nerves stood on end.

A string of profanities fell from Ricky as he shot his load over Dani's hand, and stomach, but it was the sweaty, soft lips pressing into his neck that gave Dani one last shiver and chucked him into the abyss with the taller man.

*

Millie's words ringing in her head, Sophie wandered along the rows of motorhomes. Still slightly unsteady on her feet she frowned as she spotted two almost identical hired RVs. Spotting the carelessly abandoned 99 cap on the front window she padded over to one, nerves building in her stomach.

Praying Jorge had forgotten to lock the door, the thing she nagged him over the most, Sophie smiled lightly as the door clicked open. Walking into the lounge she felt a wave of sadness wash over her as she spotted Jorge, shirtless and stressed face, asleep on the sofa.

"Hey," Waiting until he stirred, trying not to be hurt by the confused and worried look on his face, "You... You shouldn't sleep there. You'll get pains tomorrow."

Eyes locked on Sophie's Jorge nodded, taking an instinctive step towards her when he stood, "True. It's comfier than mine, but it'll kill my neck."

"We don't want that," Her voice tiny and quiet Sophie looked forlorn.

Stepping closer, biting his lip, Jorge put his hands on his hips, "Soph... I didn't set out to tell them all."

"I know," Hardly daring to look at him Sophie chewed her lip, "I know."

"I had a few seconds to work out what to say and I just didn't want anyone to think bad of you..."

Finally looking at him, her eyes full of tears and her voice cracked, "I know. I'm sorry. I just.... I didn't want them to know. I didn't know if I should come back..."

"What?" Eyes flying open Jorge stepped back, "What do you mean?"

"We didn't say. In the list," Her voice breaking into sobs, "We didn't decide if a row should be fixed before riding or after. I didn't know..."

Pulling her into his arms Jorge peppered her forehead with kissed, "Always before. Always come back. Always, always, always..." Using his hand to tilt her head up, locking their eyes together, Jorge's voice was soft, but firm, " **Always** come back."

"Ok..."

Crashing their mouths together Jorge could feel the relief fall from him as her he tasted wine and soy from her mouth and the little moans brushing over her ears signalled that she was back. Picking her up, groaning at the way her legs instinctively wrapped around his waist, he carried her to the bedroom, not caring about the fact he had practise tomorrow.

*

Checking himself in the mirror Ricky turned to Dani, "Ok?"

"Yeah," Fixing the last part of his collar, Ricky having rumpled, pulled or displaced pretty much _all_ of Dani's clothing in their quick, dirty and glorious encounter, the smaller man nodded, "Ready?"

"You think she'll have noticed?"

"Nah, she's probably still on the phone."

Walking out into the lounge Ricky's eyes got wider and wider before he turned and shouted to Dani, who was giving him a minutes head start, "DANI!! WHERE IS SHE?"

"What do you...." Looking around the room, his eyes mirroring Ricky's, Dani groaned, "Oh, for fuck's sake."

"Jorge is going to **kill** me..."


	52. Chapter 52

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a kind of random, filler type chapter. It's tying up the Indy loose ends.
> 
> Apologies for the delay. Brno will be posted tomorrow (or maybe late tonight). I *had* to do some rewriting as I've finally decided where I am going with the rest of this story.

Growling Jorge sat up, biting his lip at the sight of Sophie; eyes slightly glazed from alcohol and dark with lust, her clothes pulled off or aside and her hands clawing at his clothes (which had mostly been chucked or pulled aside, and snatched his phone, that kept ringing no matter how many times he cancelled the call, from the bedside cabinet, "WHAT?!"

Back in Dani's motorhome Ricky jumped, his eyes wide with fear, "Erm... it's Ricky..."

"What do you want?" Voice sharp, Jorge had to bite his lip as Sophie's hand pulled on his boxers and then her fingers wrapped around him.

"Well.... you see.... the thing is...."

"Get to the point Ricky, I'm busy..." Wagging a finger in warning at Sophie, who licked her lips and continued to wriggle out of her clothes, inching her mouth closer to Jorge with a smirk.

"I've lost Sophie...." Ricky blurted it out.

"You've what?" Hand on Sophie's forehead, trying not to laugh (or groan) as she flicked her tongue out, determined to completely distract him.

Voice disconsolate Ricky sighed, "I've lost Sophie.... I was...... _helpingDaniwithsomething_ and she disappeared.... We've looked everywhere."

"Ricky," Jorge cackled with laughter, "Where's the one place you haven't looked?"

"Oh for fuck's sake...." Ricky turned to Dani, "I fucking told you we should check with Jorge!"

"I'm going now," Jorge laughed.

"Yes you were bus..... oh for fuck's sake! You better not actually have your dick inside her while we talk Jorge. That's just fucking wrong...."

"It's fucking something.... Bye...." With the cheeky wink audible in Jorge's voice he cut Ricky off and chucked his phone aside, "Ricky and Dani thought they'd lost you...."

"Oops," Moving the final distance towards him, his hand no longer stopping her Sophie stuck out her tongue and laughed at the growl.

*

Screwing up his face Ricky put his phone down, "He better not have been fucking her...."

"At least he's talking to you now...." With a barely disguised smirk of amusement Dani shrugged.

Shuddering, Ricky pouted, "Don't!"

"And at least you couldn't see his skinny arse bobbing....." Breaking into laughter at the way Ricky clamped his hands over his ears Dani prodded him with his foot, "I'll stop."

With a hard sigh Ricky looked at Dani, "So..."

"So?"

"Practise tomorrow."

Dani nodded, "Yep."

"You feeling good about this weekend?"

"Hmmm, not really. I don't think I've got the set up I want, but we'll see."

Aware of just how uncomfortable Dani looked Ricky sighed, "Do we need to talk now that we've done more than kiss?"

"Technically we did more than kiss the last time," Dani laughed softly, barely look at Ricky.

"True."

"Ok," Dani moved and tucked his feet under himself on the sofa, "Being honest I don't know what this...... _thing_.... is between us."

Voice honest Ricky smiled, "Me neither."

"I.... Not being offensive or anything, but before the night Sophie got drunk I hadn't ever thought about you like _that_. I mean you are a decent looking bloke and all, but.... Well the paddock.... You know......" Dani trailed off, shrugging.

"I know," Ricky laughed, "Have you noticed every time Sophie is drunk we end up having a weird conversation?"

"I have!" Dani chuckled, "Shall we ban her from booze?"

Ricky nodded, "Yeah.... I hadn't really thought about you _like that_ either."

"So maybe it's like we said, just because we know it's not going to blow up in our faces...." Dani stalled at his bad phrasing, frowning as Ricky dissolved into laughter."

"Only if we're really lucky."

"Fuck off," Dani laughed.

"Shall we just not have this conversation? I mean, it's not like one of us is secretly in love with the other so...."

"So we just pretend it never happened?" Dani frowned.

Shaking his head Ricky smiled, "No! I'm not saying that. Just, maybe we don't need to analyse it?"

"Ok. If it happens occasionally it's just because it's safe?"

"Exactly."

"Cool," Dani smiled, then gave Ricky a cheeky wink, "Can you fuck off now though as I've got practise in the morning?"

Feigning hurt, his hand clamped over his heart, Ricky stood up and sniffed, "Use me and kick me out? You bastard...."

"Hey, I'm a MotoGP rider," Dani winked.

"Oooh can I ride pillion one day?" Blushing bright red Ricky laughed, "Sorry that was **bad**!"

"It was!"

"See ya. Have a good weekend."

"You too."

As Ricky bounced down the steps of the motorhome Dani sat back and sighed. No analysing. That's what they said....

*

@lilmissmillie DM        Hey. How's my favourite no 44?

@polespargaro DM      Hey! I thought I was your only 44? #heartbroken

@lilmissmillie DM        Favourite is better. Only means I have to like you. Favourite means I chose ;)

@polespargaro DM      I'll go with that ;)

@lilmissmillie DM        You should. It's a good thing.

@polespargaro DM      So. You haven't sworn or mentioned being naked yet. What's up?

@lilmissmillie DM        I'm worried about Sophie.

@polespargaro DM      Because of the press conference?

@lilmissmillie DM        Yes. She had a fight with Jorge over it and ended up with Ricky & Dani at Dani's.

@polespargaro DM      Why did they row?

@lilmissmillie DM        Because she's stressed out at everyone knowing. She's worried about people judging her.

@polespargaro DM      She'll be fine. We'll all look after her.

@lilmissmillie DM        You didn't even ask any questions?

@polespargaro DM      Don't need to. Jorge knew and Vale obviously knew (which means Ducati knew) so she wasn't hiding it.

@lilmissmillie DM        Thank you xx

@polespargaro DM      What for?

@lilmissmillie DM        For being like that and not judging her.

@polespargaro DM      If we judged people on their parents none of us would talk to Jorge....

@lilmissmillie DM        True...

@polespargaro DM      Maybe we should ;)  Then I could have his bike :D

@lilmissmillie DM        You are terrible!!

@polespargaro DM      That's why you love me ;)

@lilmissmillie DM        Love?

@polespargaro DM      Turn of phrase...

@lilmissmillie DM        Really?

@polespargaro DM      Really

@lilmissmillie DM        It's not that I don't like you or anything. You know that right?

@polespargaro DM      I know. It's cool. You still coming to Silverstone?

@lilmissmillie DM        Hmmm let me think. My newly engaged best friend and the guy I'm guaranteed a good time from will be there......

@polespargaro DM      A guaranteed good time? You think I'm easy *sniff*

@lilmissmillie DM        I don't think you are easy...... #iknow

@polespargaro DM      I might just take the huff and not fuck you for that!

@lilmissmillie DM        I'll just amuse myself then (& you'll have to remember YOU imposed the not touching me ban) ;)

@polespargaro DM      Skype. Now.

@lilmissmillie DM        Naked already ;)

@polespargaro DM      NOW!

 

*

Tucking a strand of hair behind Sophie's ear Jorge smiled softly and placed a kiss on her forehead. Pulling the duvet up, pausing for a second when she stirred, he sighed lightly. Picking up his phone he scrolled through his message box until he found Ricky's name.

_Breakfast tomorrow? 8am?_

Yeah. Sounds good. Hospitality?

_Yep. Thanks for looking after her_

You're welcome

_I mean it. Thank you. For always looking after her. And me._

It's what friends are for

Putting the phone back down on the cabinet Jorge flicked off the light and pulled the duvet up, unable to resist the smile as Sophie snuggled back into him.


	53. Questions

Sitting in the airport Sophie wished she could sink into the seat. At the track everything had been pretty ok, even Chicho had seemed to realise that the day Jorge got onto the podium was not the day to pick a (another) fight. However away from the sanctuary of the paddock she felt exposed. She could hear the fans and random faces of mechanics and staff that she didn't know commenting, _"That's her. Lorenzo's girl. Her Dad is in jail for **stealing**."_

Coming out of the bathroom she had found herself blinded by a camera flash and her brain confused by the questions two journalists were taking the opportunity to fire at her. To his credit Albert had been the one person (probably due to the number of calls he'd fielded since the press conference, who'd expected something to happen and had jumped in straight away, "If you have any questions for Miss Kinlan they should be directed through me."

Hand on Sophie's elbow he smiled warmly and steered her back to the safety of the First Class Lounge.

*

"Sit down. Both of you."

Looking up at Albert's firm tone Jorge almost told him where to go, but the look on his manager's face made him put his phone in his pocket and sit at the small table.

"You need a strategy."

"What happened?"

"She just got accosted outside the bathroom...."

"Shit. You ok?" Looking over at Sophie, who was staring out of the window willing the tears away, "Soph?"

Turning back, Sophie smiled softly, "Yeah, Albert saved me. Thank you."

"You're welcome," Albert's bark sounded harsh, but by now Sophie was able to recognise the kindness in it, "This is not going to go away. You need to say something."

Biting his lip, fighting hard to keep his voice low and quiet, "Fuck. We wanted to avoid this."

"I know. What if we do something more subtle that a press conference?"

"Like what?"

"Well since.... Sophie, I know you don't like this, but this is important."

Looking up at Albert she nodded, "Sorry, I'm listening."

"I know it is not easy," Smiling, an actual warm smile, Albert patted her on the hand, "Let me help and it will get easier.... Since the engagement there have a lot of requests for a photo shoot or 'At Home' type interview with you both. Obviously since the press conference there has been a _surge_ in interest...."

Picking at her nail polish, Sophie sighed, "You think that we should do it?"

"If you don't want to do it we're not doing it," Jorge was firm and defensive.

With sad eyes Sophie shrugged, "It's not going to get better without something, is it?"

"No," Albert tilted his head sympathetically, "It's not. It may not get better with it, perhaps only time will help, but it may help. If the answers are already out there then maybe the questions will lessen."

Biting her lip Sophie turned to Jorge, "What do you think?"

"I don't like it. You shouldn't have to explain yourself...."

"There's lots of things we shouldn't have to do in life, but we do...."

"Are you happy with the idea?" Jorge wrapped his arm around Sophie, his eyes full of concern.

"I'm not happy with it, but if it helps...."

"We can handpick who does the interview, make sure most of the focus is on the engagement," Albert nodded at Jorge, "I think this will help."

"Ok," Sighing Jorge nodded, "Set it up, but pick carefully."

"I will. Now one last thing, I think Sophie needs someone to manage her PR, temporarily at least...."

Shaking her head Sophie sounded panicked, "No. I don't need... I can't afford...."

"You do it," Jorge's voice was firm, and his answer instant, "Work out the extra and put it on my invoice."

"Jorge...."

Pressing a kiss to Sophie's forehead Jorge shushed her, "It's just temporary and it's fine."

"I do...."

"Would all passengers for Flight AE479 to Milan please make their way to the gate...."

*

The plan for a couple of quiet days in Lugano went out of the window. One knackered night shifting to the change in time zone, catching up with calls from family, and suddenly the apartment was full of people.

"Give us a minute," Guiding Sophie into their bedroom, the one room they'd declared out of bounds for the interview, Jorge stood in front of her and took her hands, "Are you ok? We can send them all away...."

Placing her hands on his waist, not daring to rumple the shirt the snappy stylist had chosen for him, Sophie smiled, "I'm nervous. I'm not going to deny that, but like Albert says, even if it stops half of the attention then it's worth it."

"Ok. If you don't feel comfortable in any of the photos, any set ups they want, then you just say ok?"

Nodding lightly she took a deep breath, "Come on, let's get it over with."

"I love you Sophie Kinlan."

"I love you too Jorge Lorenzo."

Letting go of one hand Jorge lead her to the lounge with the other, "Ok, let's get started."

*

After four changes of clothes, three laughing fits, two slaps for Jorge for putting his hand on Sophie's arse and one refusal of shot set up (Sophie didn't even have to speak when the girl from the magazine _suggested_ they have Jorge sat on the kitchen counter while she stirred a pot on the cooker) the photographer had all the shots he needed.

With his experienced eye Jorge looked over the photos and agreed with the photographer on the dozen shots that would be used. Surprisingly, to Sophie who always hated photographs of herself, she even liked four of them. One of the snaps, taken in a short break between official sessions, was a split second capture of the pair of them laughing in the kitchen. Spotting Jorge's hands on her hips and Sophie's eyes locked on him as she burst out laughing at the another of the endless stream of bad jokes and amusing stories he was using to keep her calm, the photographer, an Italian man called Mario with long dark hair and over-enthusiastic gestures, had snapped it. Ruled out to the magazine due to the light being ever-so-slightly out it was quickly emailed to Jorge and would soon take pride of place, framed, in _their_ home.

Changed back into their own clothes they sat together on the sofa for the toughest bit of the day - the interview.

 **Q** \- So, how did you meet?

 **JL** \- She poured a drink over me [laughs]

 **SK** \- Not deliberately!!

 **JL** \- True, not deliberately, but the first time we ever spoke it was because we bumped into each other and Sophie's drink spilled over me.

 

 **Q** \- When did you first realise there was some spark between you?

 **JL** \- Lunch? [Sophie nods] I had a thing at Alpinestars in Milan. Cal and Dovi were there also, with Sophie [Sophie worked for Ducati], and Sophie and I went for lunch when it was finished.

 

 **Q** \- Jorge, you've been single for a long time and often said that you didn't want any distractions from racing, what changed that?

 **JL** \- She did. It's very simple, I met someone worth taking the risk for.

 

 **Q** \- Sophie, you worked for Ducati when you met Jorge and you recently gave that up. What made you decide to do that? Did the rivalry between Ducati and Yamaha cause issues?

 **SK** \- Working for another team had obvious issues. MotoGP, as wonderful as it is, is a very image driven sport so sponsors were, understandably, nervous that we'd be sharing trade secrets. However, the main reason was logistics really. Jorge lives in Lugano and I lived in Bologna which meant on the few days off we actually got it was difficult to spend that together.

 

 **Q** -  You recently got engaged, congratulations, was it a romantic proposal?

 **JL** \- Thank you. The proposal was [laughs] erm....

 **SK** \- It was very Jorge [laughs]. It was unexpected, but very fitting to us. I think the details should be kept for just us though.

 **JL** \- I agree [laughs again]

 

 **Q** \- What do your families think of the engagement?

 **JL** \- My mother's grin is the reason people all over Spain have not needed any lights in the evening [laughs]

 **SK** \- She was very happy! I think my Mum was surprised, but she is always happy when I am happy so yeah all good.

 

 **Q** \- Speaking about families brings us to the subject of your father Sophie. Are you angry that something personal like this has become very public?

 **SK** \- Yes and no. Court records are public records so I'm not angry that people know. My father was convicted of crimes and is in prison, that is just facts. I am angry at some things though. I'm angry that someone used that against me because I did nothing wrong. I was just a normal person with a job and parents and a cat and then my world was turned upside down because my father betrayed so many people, myself included. I'm also angry at the way it was thrown at Jorge in the press conference. That wasn't very fair.

 

 **Q** \- There is a lot of speculation that you rowed after the press conference because Jorge didn't know about your father, would you like to address that once and for all?

 **JL** \- I knew. From the start I knew.

 **SK** \- I didn't carry a sign around saying 'My Dad is in prison' but people knew. Ducati knew when I started working for them. Vale [Valentino Rossi] knew because we became friends when I worked with him at Ducati and Jorge knew because I told him.

 **JL** \- Everyone who needed to know knew. Before we got engaged even my family knew. Like my mother said, you don't punish the child for the sin of the parent.

 

 **Q** \- You've left Ducati now Sophie, do you plan to work in the paddock again?

 **SK** \- There are a few opportunities for me. When one comes up that fits with living in Lugano I'll certainly be doing something.

 

 **Q** \- For now, though, you are wedding planning?

 **SK** \- [laughs] Yes, maybe I'll think of that.

 

 **Q** \- Have you set a date?

 **JL** \- We have to choose _where_ first before we can sort when [laughs]

 **SK** \- When will end up being relatively easy. Jorge has about 20 days a year where he has no plans so it'll be one of them!

 

 **Q** \- Will we be seeing any mini-Lorenzo's running around the paddock soon?

 **SK** \- Let us get married first!!

 **JL** \- One day.

 

 **Q** \- What do you think of Jorge's apartment here in Lugano Sophie?

 **SK** \- It's beautiful, I love it.

 **JL** \- It is **our** apartment, not mine.

 

 **Q** \- Will you make any changes, give it a woman's touch?

 **SK** \- Maybe!

 **JL** \- You love it, but you want to change it? Women! [laughs]

 **SK** \- I love it, but it is not perfect.... [laughs]

 **JL** \- A bit like me? [At this point the whole interview descended into chaotic laughter for around 20 minutes]

 

 **JL** \- Sorry! We laugh a lot. It's what we do.

 **Q** \- No problem, do you think laughter is why you work so well as a couple?

 **JL** \- Yes, I think so. Laughter and lots of trust.

 **SK** \- And eggs. In reality he only loves me because I'm a good cook!

 **Q** \- Is Jorge not a good cook?

 **SK** \- Awful. Truly awful!

 **Q** \- Jorge, do you want to dispute this?

 **JL** \- I cannot lie, I am awful! I am very, very lucky that I met Sophie.

 

*

Putting down the laptop Jorge looked at Sophie, who seemed relieved it was all over, "Happy with that?"

"Yeah," Laughing hard Sophie shook her head, "I hate those interviews."

"Why?"

"They are so simpering and weak. It glosses over the questions people really want to ask. I can't believe we just did one. I can't believe **_I_** just did one!"

Frowning Jorge shrugged, "We can have them back to ask harder questions if you want?"

"No," Sophie laughed, "No I don't mind simpering and weak today."

Pressing a kiss to her forehead and catching her starting-to-wander hands Jorge smiled, "Hold that thought.... We have somewhere we have to be."

"Where?" Sophie frowned, unaware of any further plans for the day.

Sporting a slightly blushing, goofy smile Jorge pulled her onto his lap, "We have to go to the lawyer's office, to sign some papers."

"Ah, to protect your millions in case you are wrong to trust me?"

Eyes wide Jorge looked horrified, "No!"

"Why then?" Sophie sounded, and looked, confused.

Shaking his head slowly, amazed by how daft his intelligent fiancée could be sometimes, "To give you access to things...."

"I already have a key?"

"Sophie!" Frustrated Jorge buried his head in her shoulder, "To give you access to my bank accounts and sort things like putting you on my medical insurance...."

"Bank accounts? Jorge you don't have...."

Cutting her off with a kiss Jorge smiled, "I don't **have** too. I know. I _want_ too."

"I don't really know what to say," Kissing him lightly Sophie laughed as he stood up, bumping her from his knee.

"Come on. You've half a Monster _Crib_ to gain ownership of..."

Shaking her head Sophie laughed, "Giving me half of everything you own is a drastic way to stop me taking the piss!"


	54. Brno

"I spy with my little eye...."

"No more fucking spy spying," Growling, Jorge clicked on the indicator, "We stop here."

Leaning forward between the front seats Ricky laughed and prodded Sophie's shoulder, "I think you forgot that you need to keep feeding him coffee on road trips."

"Well," Turning to Ricky with a laugh, both of them enjoying how wound up Jorge was getting by their dramatic stage whispers, "I think _you_ forgot that I've never been on a road trip with him before...."

Slapping his hand to his forehead Ricky flopped back in his seat, "Of course. Sorry. He needs to be fed coffee at two hourly intervals otherwise he gets cranky."

" _Gets_ cranky? How do you tell the difference?" Hooting with laughter Sophie hopped out of the car and into the service station just outside Munich. It had been a fairly last minute decision to turn the trip to Brno into a road trip. Sophie mentioned missing the fun of a long journey with countryside and cities whizzing past once and Jorge had it organised. Ricky, being Ricky, instantly decided to join them.

*

"So, I owe you an apology," Resting her head on Ricky's shoulder, the pair of them sat in an American Diner style booth while Jorge took a week to order lunch because he insisted on using his (terrible) broken German, Sophie smiled, "Sorry for vanishing."

"You gave me a heart attack," Ricky frowned.

Smirking, Sophie raised her eyebrows, "I doubt it was me that raised your pulse rateCardús."

"Meaning?"

Keeping her voice low Sophie winked, "A wee repeat of your cosy kisses on the sofa in Dani's bathroom.... Classy boys...."

"Shut up!" Blushing bright red, "I... We..."

Laughing softly Sophie nudged him, "You're cute when you blush. I can see why Dani likes you."

"He doesn't," Ricky hissed, his tone pleading with Sophie to stop teasing.

"No, he just kisses you and does whatever it was you were up to in the bathroom for all that time because he doesn't like you.... No doubt you don't like him either."

"It's just. Well you know..."

Pulling a face Sophie laughed, "Nope. Enlighten me."

"Well, it's just because we can. It's safe. No risk of getting a homophobic punch in the face," Ricky shrugged, "Plus it's like...."

"I know," Sophie interrupted, "Some of the questions are cheesy, but it was my first interview so it wasn't _too_ bad."

"Yeah," Smiling gratefully at Sophie as Jorge clattered the tray onto the table, "You did well."

"I think I confused my German with Dutch," Jorge grumbled as he sat down.

"I didn't know you speak Dutch."

Ricky laughed, "He speaks Dutch as well as he speaks German! Better than Thai though. Has he told you about the time we went to Thailand and he tried to order..."

"Shut up Ricky!" Jorge blushed bright red, "You are supposed to be my friend!"

*

"Why are you laughing?" Jorge's voice hissed through the darkness at Sophie's giggle.

Rolling onto her side, facing Jorge even though she couldn't see him, Sophie laughed, "Oh come on, you have to admit this is kind of funny."

"I don't think so," Jorge's voice was terse, "I think the receptionist was being deliberately obtuse."

"How do you know _obtuse_ in English, but didn't understand _triple_ in German?" Ricky decided to pitch it.

Sitting up, probably pointing at Ricky though it was too dark for anyone else to see, "Austrian German and I understood _triple_. I just didn't realise there was such a thing as a _triple bed_."

"It's quite roomy...."

"Roomy.... What the fuck has my life become? I'm engaged to Jorge Lorenzo and I'm in a hotel somewhere in Austria sharing a bed with him and Ricky Cardus...." Sophie laughed hard.

"Go to sleep Sophie," Jorge lay back down, his back to Sophie (and Ricky), and pulled Sophie's arm around his waist.

Lying in the dark, finally grabbing Ricky's hand and pulling it around her waist when his endless fidgeting to try and find a way to sleep without touching her got irritating, Sophie couldn't resist one more question, "So, am I the only girl you two have ever _shared_ a bed with?"

"Sophie! Just stop...."

Wiping away a tear Sophie nodded, "I'll stop. Sorry. Sleep."

"Thank you," Rolling onto his other side Jorge stretched a hand over Sophie and rested it on Ricky's leg, "I don't share Ricky with _anyone_..."

"Jorge?" Ricky's voice sounded curious and it set Sophie off laughing again, "What's German for threesome?"

Flouncing back onto his other side Jorge sighed, "Like travelling with a pair of children."

*

"YEEEESSSSS!!!!"

Throwing his arms around Sophie, almost knocking her out with his helmet, Jorge was ecstatic about his second second-place in a row.

"Well done, babe."

"Wooooo Daniiiiii" Sharing a hug next to the bikes the two Spaniards were genuinely pleased for each other. Even though Jorge was a little annoyed that the one time _he_ managed to beat Marc, Dani beat _him_...

With hilarity and laughter the weekend had passed quickly. Spirits and atmosphere high it would have been an ideal opportunity for a fun night out, but testing the next day prevented that so Ricky found himself kicked out of Jorge's motorhome early doors.

"Hey!"

Turning around Ricky smiled as Dani bounded towards him, "Hey. Congrats on the win!"

"Thank you," Accepting the congratulatory hug Dani laughed, "I think Jorge is mad with me."

Nodding Ricky sighed, "He might have made one, or two, comments about a short bloke getting one over on him the first time he managed to get one over on the smiley one."

"I'll send him some tissues," High on victory Dani dragged his eyes up and down Ricky, biting his lip with a sigh, "Only I could win the one race that means I can't celebrate it...."

Licking his lips, enjoying the darkness of Dani's eyes that hid everything and nothing at the same time, Ricky smirked, "Oh yeah? How would you celebrate if you could then?"

"Without any interruptions..." Dani's voice was brave with the two beers he'd been allowed and beyond caring about 'the right thing to say'.

"Interruptions do suck...."

"Or they prevent it, as the case may be."

Ricky laughed hard, "Someone has taken their brave pills today."

"What are you doing after here?" Dani bit his lip, his stomach fluttering with nerves, "After the weekend?"

Ricky shrugged, curious and confused, "No plans, why?"

"Come to Geneva."

Ricky's eyes flew wide with shock, "What?"

"Come to Geneva," Dani stepped closer to Ricky, close enough to signal intent to the taller man, but seemingly innocuous to the rest of the paddock, "After this weekend. Come to mine for a few days. See if..."

"See if?"

"See if we can fuck this thing out of our systems?"

Ricky coughed, Dani's bluntness unusual for the quietly spoken Sabadell native, "Ok. I mean... Yeah... Yeah I'd like that. To come. To Geneva..."

"It's a date."


	55. Welcome to Geneva

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ricky visits Geneva....
> 
> PWP really. A short burst from Ricky's first night in Geneva.....

The last minute nature of the trip meant that Ricky arrived several hours after Dani. Walking up to the door, having taken a cab from the airport, Ricky tried to calm the butterflies in his stomach with a deep breath before pressing the bell.

"Hey, welcome to Geneva," Standing back Dani welcomed Ricky in.

Ricky smiled warmly, "Thanks."

Standing in the hallway Dani pointed out the five doors around them, "Lounge and kitchen, bathroom, garage and there's some weights and a treadmill and stuff in there, erm spare room I think there's a bed under the junk," Dani shrugged, "And my room. You can chuck your stuff wherever."

"Cheers," Sensing Dani's nerves, and appreciating the fact that the smaller man had made a huge gesture inviting him, Ricky grabbed his bag from the floor and headed for Dani's room.

*

"You're a good cook. That was great," Flopping down onto the sofa Ricky smiled, having insisted on loading the dishwasher, "Jorge is shit at cooking."

Bottle of beer in hand Dani smiled, "Thank you. Were you the cook then, at the shared house?"

"God no," Ricky laughed, opening his own beer and taking a long drink, "Ruben did most of the cooking. Then when he moved out the owner of the cafe at the bottom of the hill got _very_ rich. Where did you learn to cook?"

Dani smiled fondly, "My Grandmother mostly."

"Nice. My Grandmother once burnt the house down so I had no chance really...." Laughing hard Ricky couldn't  take his eyes off Dani. Eyes lit up with laughter, and totally relaxed in his own surroundings Dani seemed even hotter, though perhaps the plain black, clingy, t-shirt and complete lack of branding labels helped....

Chewing his lip Dani put his beer down onto the floor before taking Ricky's from him and doing the same. Swinging his leg over Ricky's lap he rested his weight on Ricky's thighs, straddling them, bringing them face-to-face.

Settling his hands on Dani's hips Ricky smiled, "Hey..."

"Hey..." Bridging the gap between them Dani brought their mouths together. At first the kiss was slow and exploratory, but quickly the heat, frustrations, and feeling built.

Ricky groaned as Dani rocked forward, his weight giving friction and pressure to his growing buldge, throwing his head back on the sofa as Dani's wicked mouth latched onto his throat, nipping and sucking down until he reached Ricky's collar.

"Up," Hands tangled in Ricky's shirt Dani paused his assault on his senses momentarily to pull the younger man's shirt over his head.

Breathless, hands still pinned, painfully tightly, to Dani's hips, Ricky bit his lip, "You too. Off.."

"Bossy..." Pulling his shirt over his head and chucking it aside, Dani smirked as Ricky's eyes dragged down his chest. Running a hand, and light nails, from Ricky's shoulder down to his waistband Dani sighed, "I know the whole first time, we should take our time etc etc....."

Narrowing his eyes Ricky smirked, "But?"

"Fuck me... Just fucking fuck me...."

Standing up, impressing the smaller man with his strength, Dani's legs clamped around his waist and his arms around his neck Ricky staggered to the bedroom where he, unceremoniously, dumped Dani on the bed with a growl, "Get naked. Now..."

*

"Ricky.... Now...." Wriggling and writhing Dani was a sight that took Ricky's breath away. Eyes half shut, his shiny white teeth pressing into the pink of his swollen bottom lip, a glossy sheen of sweat over his body combined with the needy, cracked, tone of his voice was the final kick for Ricky.

Pulling his fingers from Dani, drawing a gloriously dirty wail from the older man, Ricky quickly sheathed his cock with the condom and lined himself up at Dani's entrance.

" _Fuuuuck_..." Ricky fisted one hand into the sheet as Dani's body clamped around his cock like a vice. The hot heat combined with the super tightness almost throwing him over the edge instantly. Watching Dani closely as he slowly inched inside him he was relieved when the slightly grimace of pain was swapped, as Ricky gently nudged his prostate, for one of lusty bliss.

*

"Heavy..."

Rolling to the side, letting his softening cock slip out of Dani, Ricky chucked the condom in the bin and dropped his head down onto the pillow trying to catch his breath, "Fuck...."

"Maybe later," Tiredness lacing his voice Dani laughed softly as he too took deep breaths.

"Be a while before I can.... That was...."

"Explosive?" The smirk in Dani's voice was evident.

Rolling onto his side, propping himself up on one elbow Ricky laughed, "How come you are so funny all of a sudden?"

"I'm always funny...." Raising an eyebrow Dani dared Ricky to disagree before laughing, "I'm just relaxed..."

Stealing a soft kiss Ricky smiled, "I'm glad."

"Me too."

Touching his stomach, and pulling a face, Dani sighed before raising a cheeky eyebrow, "Fancy a shower?"


	56. Sorting It Out

Opening his eyes, grimacing at the sun streaming through the blinds he'd forgotten to close, Dani briefly startled before he remembered why he could hear someone else's breathing in his bedroom.

Rolling onto his side he smiled at the sight in front of him; Ricky asleep, his face relaxed, hair messy and his golden torso, with a few reddish or purpling marks from the night before peppering his skin, on show looking even more tanned next to the bright white sheet that was pulled up to just below his belly button.

With a happy, contented sigh Dani stretched out, pulled on his boxers and headed for the kitchen to fire up the coffee machine.

*

"I knew it!" Jorge grumbled as he checked through Twitter.

Looking up from her bowl of cereal, sat opposite Jorge at the table in their kitchen in Lugano, Sophie raised an eyebrow, "Knew _what_?"

"Someone fucking nominated me for the ice bucket thing. I hate cold water."

Smirking, Sophie shrugged, "Maybe it's karma for your bad manners yesterday...."

"Are you going to let that go?" Half grumbling, half concerned, Jorge put down his iPad.

Sophie shrugged, "Eventually.... Maybe...."

"They are my staff Soph, I pay them so...."

"You don't pay them to drive your car back to Switzerland because you can't be arsed with another road trip. We could have split the driving between us."

Shaking his head Jorge smiled, knowing he was going to get himself into more shit, "I love you. I will marry you, I will live with you, have children with you, go on holiday with you, look after you when you are ill and do pretty much anything you want, but you are **not** driving my car. _Ever_."

"My driving is not that bad," Sophie glared.

"It is. Anyway he doesn't mind."

"Like he had a choice," Turning back to her breakfast Sophie paused, "Who nominated you?"

"Nicky Romero."

"I like him," Sophie smirked, "Can I throw the water?"

"No," Jorge glowered.

*

Pressing the buttons on the machine, probably one of the most extravagant purchases Dani had made, and waiting for his coffee Dani stretched his neck from side-to-side as he thought about the previous night. Their shower had been a long, lazy opportunity to explore each other and Dani hadn't, in his life, kissed someone for as long as he had under that water stream. Eventually, when their skin was long since wrinkly, they made it back to the bed and the kissing and lazy, wandering hands had continued until they fell asleep in a tangle of limbs.

"Morning," Pulling Dani from his thoughts Ricky wrapped his arms around Dani's waist and pressed a warm kiss to his shoulder.

Tilting his head to the side, allowing him access to Ricky's jaw, Dani pressed a soft kiss to the warm skin and smiled, "Morning. Sleep well?"

"Like a log. You tired me out," A cheeky undertone in his voice Ricky used his hands to turn Dani around.

Dani smirked, a tiny hint of shyness reappearing, he bit his lip, "Complaining?"

Hips and lower back pressed into the worktop, Dani's hands found their way around Ricky's neck, Dani moaned lightly as Ricky's mouth pressed onto his. The kiss was hot and wet as they both, instantly, opened their mouths to allow the other access. Their tongues slipped and slid against each other and Ricky's arms tightened around Dani's waist pulling their bodies, each clad only in boxers, flush against each other.

Pulling away, dragging Dani's bottom lip through his teeth slightly, Ricky sighed, "Lots and _lots_ of moaning, but no complaining...."

"Coffee?" Tilting his head to the side, allowing Ricky's mouth to nip and lick along his jaw and down his neck, Dani's voice was breathy and low.

Pressing his teeth into the curve where Dani's neck meets his shoulder at the same time as pressing a hand onto Dani, over the tenting cotton shorts, Ricky smirked at the low, needy growl and instinctive little thrust of Dani's hips, "Later...."

"Ok..." Unable to stop rocking himself into Ricky's palm Dani moaned soft and low, "Ricky..."

Stepping back, taking Dani's hand, Ricky smiled, cheeky and dirty, "Not here. I want to take my time with you this time."

*

Bringing the envelope to the table, delivered by the courier, Jorge smiled, "They're ready."

"Already?" Quickly signing off her messenger session with Millie, who was supposed to be working anyway, Sophie chewed on her lip as Jorge spread the contents of the envelope over the table.

Sitting next to her, pressing a light kiss to her nervous forehead, Jorge's grin was wide, "I asked them to make sure it was done quickly. So, here are your cards.... This is the general bank account and these are credit cards."

"Why do I need two?"

"Some places do not take the Amex. Ok," Reading the scrawly writing on the yellow post it Jorge grabbed a pen from the fruit bowl (which never contained fruit, only pens, wallets and keys) in the middle of the table, "Right you need to sign this one. This is for the Spanish properties."

"Properties? Plural? I thought it was just the Monster house?"

Shaking his head lightly at the fact Sophie always called it by that nickname Jorge smiled, "No, remember I tell you I buy houses for my Grandparents and parents? They would only accept them if I retained ownership.... They did not want to take advantage or some such bullshit."

"I shouldn't own any of them though," Sophie frowned, "If anything happened between us....."

Voice firm Jorge smiled, "I love that you worry about them, but stop. Firstly, nothing is going to happen between us. However, if it did they would just included the financial value of them. So if we divorced you'd get a larger cash share to make up for the assets."

"It doesn't feel right...." Sophie shifted in her seat.

"Determined Jorge held out the pen, "You need to own them Soph. If anything happens to me then I need you to look after my family. You are the one I trust the most for this. Before now it was Mama, but Papa could put her under pressure. You can stand up to him...."

"Ok," Signing her name Sophie looked for any hint of something on Jorge's face, the blackmail attempt by his father something he had still steadfastly refused to discuss.

Shuffling the rest of the papers Jorge beamed, "Your residence permit. You can stay now."

"Handy," Resting her head on Jorge's shoulder Sophie smiled.

Drawing her into a soft kiss Jorge sighed, "Very handy," Sifting through the rest of the stuff Jorge fired paperwork and cards at Sophie, "Health insurance, car insurance, **not** for my car just any of the others, Spanish bank account, this place and this basically means you own half of my stocks and shares portfolio. Right, this one we need to talk about...."

"We do?" Raising a curious eyebrow Sophie felt suddenly unsure, everything feeling overwhelming.

Putting the sheet of paper down Jorge bit his lip, "This is my life insurance...."

"Jorge..." Closing her eyes Sophie sighed, "Do we have to talk about this?"

Wrapping an arm around her shoulder, letting her turn into him and snuggle into his shoulder, Jorge sighed, "Every time I get on that bike it's dangerous so, yes, we do..."

*

Arching his back Dani moaned loud as Ricky's tongue tormented him endlessly. Trailing slowly, painfully slowly, from the inside of Dani's knee the younger man ignored the places Dani really wanted him to go by trailing it back up to his belly button (which Ricky had discovered was extremely ticklish on Dani).

Dani's voice was wrecked as he tangled his fingers in Ricky's hair, tugging hard until the dark, almost black, eyes looked up at him, "Please.... Please...."

"Since you asked so nicely...." Trailing his tongue down, loving the wail from Dani, Ricky kept his eyes locked with Dani's as he licked down Dani's length. Swirling his tongue around the tip, like he was licking an ice-cream, he smirked as Dani's hands thumped against the mattress.

" _Ricky_..."

Sucking Dani deep into his mouth Ricky revelled in the way he, and his strong, wet mouth, unravelled Dani piece by piece.

*

"You do realise that if....." Biting her lip Sophie pulled the sleeves of her shirt over her hands, hating the conversation, "If..... _that......_ ever happened I wouldn't be in any state to remember a single detail of this funeral thing?"

"I know," Glad they had moved the conversation to the sofa Jorge pulled Sophie onto his lap completely, pressing a kiss to her forehead, "I don't expect you to remember it. Albert, Ricky and others will make sure it is carried out.... It's just important that you know so that nothing is a surprise. And so that if there was anything you hated I could change in the plan.... Before..."

"Can we talk about something else now? Snuggling her head into Jorge's chest, her hand snaking under his shirt, as if the warm skin was going to steal away the horrible images in her head.

"There's one last thing I want to say... Then it's done."

"Ok," Hearing the tone of something in his voice Sophie looked up, her eyes glistening due to the topic.

"If.... If it ever happened..." Biting his lip Jorge rested his forehead on hers, "I don't want you to mourn forever. Meet someone else, remarry..."

"Enough!" Clamping her hand over his mouth Sophie shook her head, tears threatening to fall, "We're not doing this. We're not talking like that. No more. This subject is closed."

"Soph..."

"Enough!" Moving until she was straddling his lap, their foreheads pressed together again, Sophie's voice was high, and scared, "I know, ok? I _know_. I know every time the bike wobbles. I know every time you get ridiculously close to another rider. I know every time someone else gets thrown off that next time it could be you. I've been there when it happened.... I **know** and I don't want to talk about it anymore."

Pulling Sophie tight in a hug Jorge sighed, "I love you. I used to be scared saying that, and I still don't say it enough, but...."

"Shut up Jorge," Gently smiling Sophie pulled him into a gentle kiss before pulling away with a grin, "Now, this ice bucket thing...."

Jorge groaned, "I hate cold water..."

"We could share a hot shower after..." Wiggling her eyebrows Sophie chuckled as she was dumped to the side on the sofa.

"I'll get a bucket..." Jorge laughed.

*

"Coffee?" His voice just about back to normal Dani looked up to Ricky.

"Yes please," Eyes closed, arms wrapped around Dani, Ricky was replaying the image of the last hour over and over in his mind. Dani's sound as Ricky's tongue lapped across his hole was a sound Ricky knew he'd never tire of, but mostly it was the look of sheer determination on Dani's face when he used his superior strength, something that surprised Ricky give the height difference between them, to haul Ricky up the bed by his hair.

As Dani padded to the kitchen Ricky puffed out his cheeks. The point of his trip to Geneva was for them to fuck the attraction out of their systems, sorting it out, whatever **it** was, but he was rapidly coming to the conclusion that he would probably **never** tire of watching Dani sink down on his cock. Not ever....

"FUCK!!!"

Jumping out of bed, dashing into the kitchen still naked Ricky's eyes were wide with panic, "What's up?"

"I'll kill him!" Turning to Ricky, holding his phone up, hands on his hips (looking super hot in a tight white t-shirt and black boxers, "That fucker Jorge nominated me for the ice thing. He knows I **HATE** the cold...."


	57. Friends

"We could do it by the pool I suppose?" Grumbling, not enjoying how much glee was in Ricky's eyes as he poured ice into the empty (and clean) bin.

Turning the tap off Ricky turned round with a dirty look on his face, "You have a _pool_....."

"Shared, with the neighbours. Who have children..." An amused smirk on his face Dani had a tone that said _'do not even think about it'_ as he replied.

Frowning Ricky sighed sadly, "Shame... That was _almost_ ripe with possibilities."

"Michelle and John, they're Brits and they've been friends of mine for years, the neighbours I mean... Normally for something like this I'd give them a shout. The kids, Ben and Leah, call me Uncle Dani. They'd love this," Biting his lip Dani shrugged, "Do you want to meet them?"

Slightly gobsmacked, but happy, Ricky nodded, "Yeah. That would nice. To meet your friends. Yeah..." Aware he was blabbering like an idiot Ricky turned the tap back on.

*

"Dani took up your challenge! You NEED to see this...."

Coming in from the balcony, scene of his own ice bucket challenge, which had made Sophie cry with laughter until the camera was turned off and Jorge wrapped her up in an icy cold bear hug, Jorge chucked his sweaty workout top in the laundry basket before wandering over to the sofa, "Let me see..."

"Here..." Holding up the iPad, waiting for Jorge to buckle with laughter like she did when Dani was washed off his sun lounger by the wave...

Holding his stomach Jorge thought he was going to be sick, "Oh my god.... That was brilliant!!"

"I know," Hitting play again Sophie couldn't stop chuckling at the look on Dani's face on the ground, "Good sport to put it online..."

Nodding, Jorge laughed, "Yeah. I'm hitting the shower."

"Ok."

 

Jorge walked about 8 steps away from Sophie before stopping in his tracks, turning round and walking back, "Play that again..."

Looking up at him, taken aback by his weird tone, Sophie frowned, "Why?"

"Just play it again..."

Not looking at the screen Jorge chewed his lip and, as the background laughter filtered out of the speaker, he put his hands on his hips, "Ricky..."

"He didn't nominate Ricky, he nom..."

"Ricky. I'd know that laugh anywhere and **that** was Ricky... What the fuck is he doing in Geneva with Dani?" Baffled Jorge looked at Sophie, whose mouth opened and closed like a goldfish.

*

"So Ricky, what do you do?"

Sitting in the communal garden, Dani and the children finally persuaded to get out of the pool for lunch, Ricky smiled, "I ride bikes as well."

"Excuse Michelle," John, a banking executive in his early 30's with a broad London accent, laughed, "To her bikes are what the children ride to school. Moto2 isn't her thing."

"Do you live here with Uncle Dani now?" Leah, who was 8 going on 18 and smitten instantly with Ricky, had pushed her brother out of the way to grab the chair next to the somewhat overawed Spaniard.

"He's just visiting Leah," Dani laughed.

"Leah, why don't you and Ben take Milo for a walk?" Sensing that the two Spaniards were nervous of any questions Michelle sent the children for a wander with their over-excitable puppy (who'd almost dived into the pool with Dani) before smiling, "How about I open a bottle of wine?"

*

"Well..." Shifting awkwardly Sophie shrugged, "It's not _that_ surprising, is it?"

"You knew he was going?"

Putting the iPad down, knelt on the sofa facing Jorge, Sophie winced internally, "I didn't know he **was** going to Geneva, but I'm not altogether surprised that he has gone to Geneva...."

"Why would he go to Geneva?" Genuinely baffled Jorge knew he was missing something.

Shrugging lightly, Sophie smiled, "To spend time with Dani...."

"I thought he was going to visit the mystery girlfriend that gave him that hickey in Indy. I mean, visiting Dani? That's odd. They're not even mates really? Although they did look cosy on the sofa in Barcel.... **Dani**?" Eyes wide and mouth open Jorge looked utterly stunned as the penny finally dropped, "Dani? Ricky? Ricky AND Dani? Nah...."

Saying nothing Sophie smiled kindly, knowing Jorge had to make the realisation himself, "You've never thought Ricky could be into guys?"

"No! Never!" Perching on the back of the sofa Jorge frowned, "He did kiss a guy once. In Ibiza, but that was _years_ ago. When we were teenagers, I think it was a dare...."

"Maybe it was....."

"He can't be.... _you know_...." Voice slightly hurt Jorge sighed, "He'd tell me. He'd know he _could_ tell me.... Wouldn't he?"

Resting her chin on Jorge's shoulder Sophie kept her voice calm and neutral, "Maybe he needed time to get his own head around it?"

"You know don't you?" Fixing Sophie with a glare, Jorge's voice was low, "You're not saying _'maybe he's visiting Dani'_ , you're saying _'he's visiting Dani'_ aren't you?

"You saw them on the sofa, babe..."

"Yeah, but I thought they'd just fallen asleep!!"

"I think they had," Sophie shrugged.

"I'm going for a shower," Stomping away Jorge ignored Sophie shouting on him, and for the first time when she was in Lugano the bathroom door was locked.

*

"So," Michelle smiled, "How long have you two been an item then?"

"We're not... I mean.... it's...." Dani looked at Ricky, whose face was just as shocked as the smaller mans, and only turned back to Michelle when she laughed.

"Ok. I get it. You are _friends_....?"

"Yes. Friends," Dani smiled gratefully.

"I'm glad you have a _friend_. I never like the thought of your rattling around that big apartment on your own."

"Thanks. Right, erm, we should go. We've got that thing..." Dani stood up, grateful when Ricky nodded (obviously still in shock by Michelle's easy guessing of the situation), "Thanks for the help with the water and stuff.

"You're welcome. Have fun with your _things_...." Michelle cackled with laughter as the two red faced boys walked away.

Shaking his head John frowned, "You shouldn't tease. Remember how upset he was when he split up with the last one."

"Come on.... It's blatantly obvious to anyone who sees them. They are smitten. Utterly smitten."

*

Thumping around in the utility room Jorge ignored Sophie stood leaning on the doorframe.

"Jorge?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Looking at her with a glare, his voice accusatory, Jorge shrugged, "Why?"

"It wasn't my story to tell...."

"Right. Like the time my father tried to blackmail you? Was that _not your story to tell_ or was that just yet _another_ thing you all decided to hide from me?"

Hands on hips Sophie sighed, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about your father. Maybe I should have, but at the time I thought I was doing the right thing. I wanted to protect you from the fall out from a row. However, this is not the same...."

"Isn't it? It's something else people hid from me," Voice utterly hurt Jorge chucked his clothes into the washer.

"This isn't about **you** ,Jorge."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, don't make this about you. This about _Ricky_ and _Ricky's_ fear about being honest with society because of the way people treat men who like other men...."

"I'm not _society_. I'm supposed to be his best friend," Jorge's words were almost spat.

"What would have happened? If Ricky was open with people what would they have said?"

"I don't get what you mean?"

"You don't? You don't think there would have been any issues for you living with an openly gay man? You wouldn't have had to think twice about him travelling with you? You wouldn't have been worried about the reactions of sponsors if they found out, or worried about people's reactions?"

"Well...." Stopping in his tracks Jorge frowned, before looking hurt, "He told **you**..."

"He didn't. I guessed when we were all drunk. He's terrified of people knowing, think about it... Racing? Spain? His family? You heard them at the Christening, how much shit is he going to get if this comes out?" Resting on the doorframe Sophie sighed, "He'll get even more shit than you got for your thief..."

"He could have trusted me," Closing the door of the machine Jorge sighed, "He _could_ have trusted me."

"When you were a teenager? You said yourself you were an obnoxious arsehole at times...." Daring a smirk Sophie laughed at the glare.

"Maybe not then..." Voice quiet and contemplative Jorge sighed, "He should have been able to trust me, and I hate that he couldn't."

Opening her arms, and smiling warmly when he walked into them, dropping his head onto her shoulder, "You're a good friend. Ricky will need that if he ever goes public..."

"I hope he knows he can trust me now."

"I'm sure he does," Sinking into the warm hug Sophie jumped a mile at Jorge's loud exclamation.

"OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"What?"

" **DANI**............ Ricky, ok, I mean he's Ricky.... And he's my best friend, and I love him and I don't care what.... But _DANI_....." Eyes wide and stunned Jorge shook his head, "Dani.... And Ricky....... DANI!!!"


	58. Thinking

Rolling over Sophie grumbled as, instead of a warm body, she found a cold, empty, bed. Throwing back the sheet she pulled Jorge's discarded t-shirt over her head and padded through the apartment until she spotted the disconsolate figure out on the balcony. Picking up the blanket from the sofa she wrapped it around her shoulders and opened the door, "Hey..."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you," Squinting into the morning sun, that he'd watched rise over the Lake, Jorge sighed.

"You didn't. What are you doing out here at this time?"

"Just thinking," Voice quiet, contemplative even, Jorge smiled and dropped a light kiss onto Sophie's forehead as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Too much of that is dangerous," Sophie smiled, nudging his ribs when he merely rolled his eyes, "What you thinking about?"

"How much things have changed?" Looking out over the view Jorge chewed on his lip, " _Everything_ has changed."

"Come on, let's go inside. I'll make hot chocolate and we'll talk."

"You should go back to bed, it's early."

Nudging him with her body Sophie smiled gently, "The biggest thing that has changed is that all these thoughts and worries don't have to stay in your brain swirling round and round, you have me to share them with."

"Yeah, I suppose. Sharing, talking, isn't...."

Taking his hand Sophie pulled him behind her, "Come on, it's too bloody cold to be out here in only a t-shirt."

*

 Crossing her legs, and tucking the blanket in around them both, Sophie took a sip of the steamy hot chocolate and smiled at the way Jorge relaxed with his, "So, what's bothering you?"

"It's not bothering me in a bad way, it's just..... a lot."

"It has been a busy season."

"I'm annoyed about Ricky," Shaking his head at Sophie's raised eyebrow, Jorge smiled, " _About_. Not _at_.... I'm annoyed that he has to keep things secret. I'm not going to lie Soph, it's weird. It's weird to think of him sneaking off to spend time with Dani given all the battles I've had with Dani..."

"He wouldn't tell Dani anything that could be used against you."

"Wouldn't he?" Shrugging lightly Jorge rubbed his free hand through his hair, "We don't _know_ that though. Before I met you there was things I wouldn't tell anyone. I would have said when we first met that that would still be the same, but now... Meeting someone, loving them, it changes things."

"This is the first time Ricky has been to Geneva. This thing with Dani is new."

"How did you guess?" Tilting his head to the side Jorge involuntarily frowned at the realisation that Sophie had known and hadn't told him.

Sophie smiled, "When we played 'I have never' before the summer. When Pol said 'I have never kissed a boy' to wind us girls up they both flinched. Just a tiny, tiny moment, it's a PR thing I'm used to watching people for reactions. It was when we went for the booze at Dani's motorhome that I blundered into it my opening my big mouth, but they weren't together then. They hadn't realised."

"So they didn't know that each other was gay before then?" Feeling slightly better about his observation skills, or lack thereof, Jorge sighed, his voice dropping quiet, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Firstly Ricky isn't gay. He's bisexual, so with the girls it wasn't a lie," Sophie sighed, "It wasn't my place to tell you."

"Didn't you trust me?"

Putting her cup down, and taking Jorge's from him, Sophie rearranged them on the sofa so she could pull Jorge into her arms. Stretched out, Jorge lying lower on his side, his head resting on her chest, Sophie sighed, "It's not how you think babe. It's not _'oh my god can't tell Jorge he'll freak out'_. It's _'this is Ricky's news and it's up to him when he's ready to share it'_. I stumbled over this before Ricky, and Dani to be fair, were ready for anyone to know. I told them they could trust me and even though telling you wouldn't have been a massive or unexpected breach of that trust it would still have been one. I also know, I hope, that you trust me enough to know that if you needed to know, if Ricky was in trouble or if it was something that impacted on you, then you would know. Without a moment's thought."

"People should be honest."

"Like you were when you told your Mum that Laura had fallen from the bike, had cracked ribs and needed looking after?"

Sounding defensive Jorge looked up, "That was different."

"No, no it wasn't. That was you, doing the best for Laura when she needed you to do it," Threading her fingers through his hair Sophie smiled softly, "I was just doing what I thought was right for Ricky."

Resting his head back down Jorge sighed, "I can't get my head around Ricky and Dani..... I mean **_Dani_**! I keep thinking back on things and all the times I spent with Dani when we were younger and..."

"You're not Dani's type babe," Sophie laughed.

Huffing, with a mock pout, Jorge glared, "I'm _everybody's_ type.... You know what I can't stop thinking about?"

"What?"

"Alberto...."

"Alberto?" Sophie frowned in confusion.

Looking up at her, his face a mix of amusement and disgust, Jorge shrugged, "They were always so fucking close... "

"Ewww! Jorge!" Batting his head, Sophie sighed, "He's gay. Not a nymphomaniac who has nailed every guy he's ever been close too!"

Jorge laughed, "Sorry. I couldn't stop thinking about that.... It must have been tough. For Dani. All those years not being able to tell anyone, and still now he can't..."

"Yeah, can't be good."

"I hated denying you for a few **weeks**...." Jorge sighed, "The whole world has turned on it's axis."

Sophie laughed softly, "Bit dramatic..."

"No!" Jorge sat up, "I'm serious! This time last year I'd been single _forever_ , Ricky had the hots for Dannii Minogue, Dani was still my rival and Marc was still a rookie we expected to fall off.... Now I'm getting married, Ricky has a _boyfriend_ , Ricky's boyfriend is **Dani** and Marc.... well he's fucking annoying!"

Sophie sat up, her face full of fear and worry, her voice quiet, "Everything is happening too soon for you...."

"No, god no...." Shaking his head Jorge tangled his fingers in Sophie's hair, pulling her towards him roughly, "No, not you. Not us."

Pressing his mouth to hers, a building sense of need and urgency bubbling in his guts, Jorge's voice was full of determination, "You are the best thing that has happened to me for years. I'd marry you tomorrow if I could. It's not that things are moving too fast _badly_.... They are just moving fast."

"You sure?" Chewing her lip, her tongue flickering over the point Jorge had nipped hard, Sophie still looked unsure, "We have moved sort of fast...."

Pulling her onto his lap, neither of them caring about the bruises his hands were pressing into her skin, his hand slipped under her top, fingers dancing over her spine, "We moved fast, but I like fast with you..."

Shaking her head at the cliché Sophie laughed, then groaned, as he locked his mouth onto her neck, sucking and biting at the point he knew made her shiver and moan. With one hand tracing her spine with raking nails he reached out for the remote control with the other.

"I still think remote controlled blinds are ridiculously extravagant...." Threading her hand though his hair Sophie chewed on her lip as his mouth worked on her neck.

Bringing his hand down her back, smirking at the way her skin goosebumped, he pressed her harder onto his lap, letting her feel his hardness, "You can get up and close them if you like...."

"I said ridiculously extravagant... Not that they weren't useful..." Pulling his top over her head and chucking it aside Sophie pulled his hair tighter until their mouths were locked together again.


	59. Tea, Scones & Wedding Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay. I'm on holiday and the signal sways between barely there and non-existant!

"Come _on_......" Wandering along the paddock, quiet as it was only Wednesday, Sophie sighed.

Laughing loud at the impatient tug on his arm Jorge used his strength to pull Sophie tight to him, "If this is the reaction this kind of surprise gets I will have to do it more often."

"Having my Aunt and Uncle around is not going to get you any luck like that Mr," Dropping a kiss onto the end of Jorge's nose Sophie smiled, "But thank you for organising for them to be here."

"You're welcome."

Breaking apart from the soft, lingering kiss Sophie laughed, "Come on.... Jeez for someone whose career is based on going fast you are sloooooow."

Mock offended Jorge raised an eyebrow, "Slow?"

"Yes. Slow. Like a snail..." Sophie laughed.

"Right....."

"Jorge!!" Laughing loud as her fiancée jogged away from her Sophie shook her head, "Insane Lorenzo... Absolutely insane..."

Turning to her, jogging backwards, Jorge shrugged, "Can't hear you, you are so far away from me because you are too slooooow!"

*

Bent over, hands on the wall, Sophie gasped, "Fuck. Next time I think it's a good idea to try and race an athlete remind me of this ' _I want to puke my guts up and die_ ' moment please."

"Will do," Not bothering to hide the smug grin on his face Jorge chuckled.

"No need to look quite so smug Lorenzo, beating me in a race is not an achievement."

"Small achievements can often mean more than larger ones."

Glowering at him Sophie shook her head, "When the day comes that I murder you it's going to be a question of 'with which book' rather than 'how', you know that right?"

"Pfft, and people say I'm a bad loser," Shaking his head Jorge held out his water bottle, "Water?"

Taking the bottle, and then grimacing at the vitamin laced highly filtered, stupidly expensive, water, Sophie straightened up and pressed her back against the wall, "Vodka would be better."

"I have no doubt you will partake in some of that with Millie this weekend...."

Frowning, Sophie chewed her lip, "Hmm, maybe."

"Maybe?"

"She's staying with Pol. Officially. Garage pass, in his motorhome.... like a proper girlfriend and I'm not sure what it's all about."

"Maybe they are just accepting that she'll end up in there. Aleix and Laura, understandably, don't want Pol crashing them over the weekend so if he has his own motorhome he may as well have her with him?" Stretching out the muscles in his legs, trying not to show that their impromptu race had caused him any discomfort whatsoever, Jorge shrugged.

"Yeah maybe. We'll see. I just hope they are not looking for something that the other can't give."

"I spy with my little eye something beginning with A and U..." Jorge nodded towards the couple walking towards them, accompanied by the team member tasked with caring for Jorge's special weekend guests. His decision to invite them cemented by the way Sophie bounded towards them and allowed the couple to envelope her in a hug.

*

"Thank you," Smiling warmly, and gratefully, at the catering staff who'd managed to find a proper tea set from which to serve the tea and scones Jorge squeezed Sophie's hand under the table, "You ok?"

Nodding, aware and not caring that the grin on her face was massive, Sophie laughed softly, "Couldn't be better. Thank you. Although your ability to keep things secret does trouble me a little."

"Only for a few days, and only for good reasons," Dropping a kiss to Sophie's forehead Jorge, unconsciously, made himself even more popular with Sophie's Aunt and Uncle.

"That's ok then. It's so good to see you again...."

"And you Soph. That ring is gorgeous, even better than on Skype," Holding up Sophie's left hand Mabel's grin was as wide as her niece's, "Have you made any wedding plans yet?"

"Not yet, no," Sophie smiled.

Taking a sip of the tea, and still struggling to see the British fascination with the drink, Jorge smiled, "I thought maybe we could chat over a few things today? We probably won't get back much for the rest of the season."

"Oh that would be lovely!" Mabel grinned wide.

"Excellent," With a wide smile on his face Jorge's hand fell to its natural resting place on the small of Sophie's back, "Have they been looking after you alright since you arrived?"

"They've been wonderful," Sophie's Aunt, delighted to see her beloved niece, smiled wide and warm, "It was very kind of you to organise these passes for us Jorge. Thank you."

"Not at all. Thank you for coming along. More tea Soph?" Motioning towards the pot Jorge was thrilled by the smile on Sophie's face.

Looking around Will, who'd watched every race since Sophie had told them about Jorge, puffed out his cheeks, "This is some set up you have here lad!"

"It is, I'm very lucky," Modesty coming to him naturally around Sophie's family Jorge looked around, "When I was a child I did not imagine a set up like this!"

"You are very good though," Mabel smiled kindly, utterly clueless about all things motorbike, "It says so on Wikipedia."

"Oh dear, don't believe everything you read online!" Jorge laughed, winking at Sophie's Aunt, "Only the good things!"

"Oh you!" Blushing, and waving a hand at the charming young Spaniard, Mabel laughed, "You've certainly picked one there Sophie!"

Sat back in her chair, observing , and loving, the interaction between the three, Sophie smiled, "I certainly did Aunt Mabel, I certainly did."

"Ah, here comes the scones," Jorge smiled at the staff who'd certainly helped him no end in his mission to impress his future in-laws.

*

"You know you've created a monster now son?" Nodding his head towards the two women Will smiled, "They'll be locked over that magazine for hours."

Smiling unashamedly Jorge shrugged, "I don't mind."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course you can."

"Did you invite anyone else this weekend?" Observing the younger man Will felt his initial instinct vindicated by Jorge's answer.

Sighing softly Jorge shrugged, "She said it was too far and she was too busy......"

"Stupid bloody woman...." Shaking his head Will sighed, "I could throttle my sister sometimes."

Jorge smiled sympathetically, "I don't really know much about her and Sophie doesn't say so much. She doesn't seem too keen on me."

"Don't worry about that son, she doesn't like anyone," Will sighed, "Cathy is a difficult woman. She has never had the best relationship with Sophie. She was young when she met Sophie's father. Our parents didn't care for him, but she was determined. They got married and she became convinced that as long as she had Peter her life would somehow be perfect. Don't get me wrong she didn't dislike Sophie, but she has never been the most maternal woman."

"I sort of gathered that in London."

Shaking his head, as if thinking of a sad memory, Will sighed, "Often it seemed as if Sophie was an interruption to that for Cathy, that's one of the reasons she spent so much time with us. Cathy would call and say they had had a terrible night with her and we'd take her to allow them sleep."

"That was nice of you. Sophie has told me about a lot of her childhood memories and you feature heavily when she speaks."

"Mabel and I were never bless with children," Will smiled sadly, "Sophie is like a surrogate daughter to us... She was very close to her father, but when it came to girly things it would be Mabel she turned too. You can imagine how much Cathy liked that."

"I can imagine," Jorge nodded, thinking back to his brief encounter with Sophie's mother.

 "Peter is charmer. Ladies love him, business people trusted him..... Cathy based her entire life around Peter. She has no friends, she has alienated all of her family; Mabel calls her every week simply because she is very loyal like that."

"Like Sophie," Jorge smiled.

"Yes, like Sophie," Will nodded, proud of the obvious link between his niece and wife, "Cathy and I have another sister, Margaret, we call her Peggy and she has given up because every call is just about 'Poor Peter'. I had hoped that maybe she would have more loyalty to Sophie than Peter, but.... Well, as you know she doesn't. Which meant that Sophie effectively lost both of her parents in one fatal swoop."

"At least she had you, and Mrs Kinlan. They are obviously very close."

"They are. I don't kid myself that we are anything like the same, but thank you anyway. I'm glad she has you, I was very concerned at first; I'm honest enough to admit that."

"I can understand," Appreciating the honesty Jorge smiled.

"I worried she was doing the same as Cathy, making herself entirely reliant on a man, but she spoke to me about the papers she signed and the plans you made that means she has the Ducati money safely in an account for if she ever needs it. I hope you don't mind her speaking to me about it?"

"Of course not Mr Kinlan," Eyes flickering over to Sophie, the strength of his feelings clear in his face, Jorge smiled, "I'd rather she talked things through with someone else that she also trusts. I also understand why she was nervous."

"I'm pleased. You seem to know how to reassure her. She is very happy, which for Mabel and I is wonderful to see. Since Peter..... Well she's been somewhat lost, but now she seems to be happy and have a direction again," A wide smile on his face Will chuckled, "I have to admit, if you had told me I'd be happy to see her pack in her job to live with a biker I'd have laughed at the idea!"

"I can imagine," Proud of the implicit acceptance from the only father figure he'd met for Sophie Jorge smiled, "I'll do everything I can to make sure you don't regret that."

"I'm sure you will son, I'm sure you will."

*

Sat back around the table Sophie had stunned the other three into silence. First to regain his composure Jorge looked at her with concern, "Are you sure about that baby? I mean, I assumed we'd get married in England."

"I don't see why," Shrugging, but doing a terrible job of convincing anyone, Sophie sighed, "I only have you guys, Millie and maybe Aunty Peggy and her family so it seems pointless to have all of Jorge's guests travel from Mallorca..."

"You always wanted to get married at the bandstand," Gobsmacked, not by the fact that the couple would consider marrying in Jorge's homeland, but that Sophie was so adamant that they should, Mabel sounded quiet, "It is your favourite place in the world."

Sitting straighter in his seat Jorge was shocked at the small, but huge, fact Sophie had omitted in every wedding conversation they'd had, "You can marry in the bandstand?"

"Yes you can," Mabel smiled warmly, "It's beautiful, very simple, but... I mean obviously if you wanted something more then that would be understandable," Always wary of not having the place of a parent Mabel smiled.

"You love the bandstand..."

Struggling to look Jorge in the eye, knowing he'd see straight through her, Sophie shrugged, "It's just a bandstand. There are tonnes of beautiful places in the world."

"You know munshkin," His voice sympathetic, but firm, Will smiled softly, "No matter where you marry, you will have to deal with the issue of your mother. Getting married in Mallorca won't make it hurt less if she doesn't come...."

"I know," Sat between the two men she loved most in the world Sophie chewed on her lip, "At least in Mallorca I will know though. I won't ruin it for myself by having any last minute hope..."


	60. Take a chance on me?

"Have you seen my black jeans?" Popping his head around the bedroom door Ricky laughed at the flustered look on Dani's face.

Laughing, a light cheeky chuckle, the younger man shrugged, "The black jeans that you are wearing you mean?"

"Fucking hell," Looking down at his own legs Dani flushed bright red and flipped his middle finger at the laughing man hanging onto the door frame for support.

Stepping into the room Ricky slid his arms around Dani from behind, pulling the smaller man's back tight to his chest, his tone light and casual, but serious, "Stop stressing Dani."

"I'm trying..." Tilting his head to the side, allowing Ricky to press his warm mouth to his neck, Dani sighed, "I'm just.... I dunno..."

Resting his chin on Dani's shoulder Ricky sighed, "We need to talk, don't we?"

"Yeah, I guess we do."

*

@lilmissmillie DM        So are you going to explain that text 44?

@polespargaro DM      I thought 'stay with me this weekend' was fairly self explanatory, no?

@lilmissmillie DM        It is. The question of 'why?' is unanswered however...

@polespargaro DM      You end up with me anyway. Plus I have my own motorhome this weekend as bro wants time alone with his new wife

@lilmissmillie DM        Understandable. I can stay with you as a guest of Jorge though?

@polespargaro DM      You can. Look if that's what you want that's fine

@lilmissmillie DM        Stroppy... I don't mind staying with you, I just want to know why

@lilmissmillie DM        The timing is somewhat suspicious....

@polespargaro DM      You trusted me enough to call me when you worried you/we were in trouble

@polespargaro DM      That said a lot. Maybe I read too much into it?

@lilmissmillie DM        You're not going to start stabbing condoms with pins are you?

@polespargaro DM      Not funny...

@lilmissmillie DM        Sorry.

@lilmissmillie DM        I'm just concerned the scare combined with your brother's wedding has confused you.

@polespargaro DM      I'm not 12!

@lilmissmillie DM        I should hope not given the text you sent me last night ;)

@polespargaro DM      Millie.... I'm trying to be serious here for a minute. You said you wanted some of what Sophie had...

@polespargaro DM      Which I hope was more 'relationship security' and not 'Jorge Lorenzo'....

@lilmissmillie DM        Well Jorge is kinda cute (in a certain light) ;)

@lilmissmillie DM        So.... Serious head on. Are you asking me (via Twitter) to be your girlfriend?

@polespargaro DM      Yeah. I think I am...

@lilmissmillie DM        And if we both get scared and it all goes tits up?

@polespargaro DM      Then we go back to phone sex, cyber sex and occasional weekend, bruise inducing, actual sex...

@lilmissmillie DM        Ok. I think I can deal with that.

@polespargaro DM      Cool.

@lilmissmillie DM        Good....

@polespargaro DM      Skype? ;)

*

Sat on the bed, both of them cross-legged and slightly tense, Ricky smiled softly, "Ok. So. You were brave first with Geneva so I should go first here...."

"It doesn't feel fucked out of our systems..." Dani's voice was quiet and nervous as he interrupted, looking up at Ricky he smiled softly needing to speak before he lost his nerve completely, "For me I mean. It _really_   doesn't..."

Lacing their fingers together on top of Dani's knees Ricky smiled, "For me too..."

"I don't know if I should have come here," Looking around the flat that Ricky's brothers had shared and his careful investment had meant they could keep as a Barcelona base since they'd all moved on Dani chewed his lip, "It was hard enough to watch you leave Geneva..."

"No-one is leaving anyone though, we're both going," Feeling Dani's confidence ebb away Ricky tried to pull it back, "No-one will bat an eyelid at seeing us talking and spending time together."

"They can't know..." Panic stricken Dani pulled his hands away, "I've got Marquez Junior breathing down my neck already as it is and you've got this shot at another ride..."

Slightly defensive Ricky couldn't keep his tone even, "I'm aware of how problematic it could be. You'd be fine - Honda wouldn't dare. I'm the one with no contract after this year..."

"I know," His dark eyes almost black and glassy Dani took Ricky's hand back, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean... It's not that I wouldn't, you're not like a dirty secret I want to keep. It's just... This is going to be my last contract with Honda. After that I either retire or move to a bike that I have even less chance of winning on...."

Biting his lip Ricky shrugged, "So, what are you saying? We just end it? Say 'thanks for the most amazing sex of our lives and the associated feelings and bruises' and walk away?"

"No," The anguish in his voice honest, open and _there_   Dani pulled Ricky closer to him, "I don't want that."

Slightly defensive Ricky shrugged, "Then what Dani? Say _thanks for now, I'll catch you in two, three, four years when we retire_?"

"No," Tears filling his eyes Dani shook his head, "I don't know..."

Moving his hands to Dani's thighs Ricky's voice was a mixture of lust at Dani's needy tone and pleading from his own desperation, "Then let's take a chance. I don't mean announce it on Twitter and have a message trailing from a plane, but let's.... **You** invited me to Geneva because you want me. I invited you here because I want you, and it was less rude than not turning up to Aleix's wedding, and **you** came here. Don't tell me you don't want this as much as I do. _Please_..."

"I do want it, want you. I just... How can we? The risk..."

Pulling Dani practically into his lap, his arms wrapping around the smaller man's waist, Ricky pressed their foreheads together, "The risk is huge. I know that, it is huge... But this...." Littering Dani's face with tiny kisses Ricky's voice was as desperate as his hands were desperately pushing up Dani's shirt to allow him access to warm skin, "Is it not too risky **not** to take the risk?"

"If we get caught..." His voice almost a whisper Dani rested his head onto Ricky's shoulder.

Feeling the tears fall from Dani's cheek onto his neck and shoulder Ricky felt a burst of anger, "We're doing **nothing** wrong Dani. Nothing. Look at me..." Cupping Dani's face with his hands Ricky's showed tracks of his own tears, his voice determined and full of feeling and affection, he smiled softly, "I ache all over. My lips and jaw hurt because I've never kissed someone as much, or as hard, as I have kissed you in this past week and a half. My back aches from your heels pressing into it. My back aches from _everything_.... I want this, I want **you** and I want us and I don't want the fact that some small minded bigots won't approve to be the reason we don't. If you don't want too then I'll let you go, it'll hurt like fuck and I'll probably cry, but I'd do it. I'll go back to being Jorge's mate Ricky, but if you want this like I want this then I want to fight for it...."

"It's so dangerous..."

"We do dangerous everytime we get on our bikes Dani. Every single time. Each time we do it we fight, we fight to win or to come fifth instead of sixth or twenty-first instead of twenty-second. We fight every time. Surely **we** are worth fighting for?"

Looking into Dani's eyes, his heart openly on the line, Ricky hoped and prayed for a positive response from the older man.


	61. I Don't Care

"Don't care....." Wandering along the paddock Jorge laughed.

"We'll get blown into the sea..."

"Don't care."

"It'll be freezing..."

"Don't care."

"Unless we wait until next summer....."

"No chance," Pulling Sophie into his side Jorge shook his head, the frown on his face narrowing his eyes, "Not waiting until summer..."

With a cheeky smirk Sophie grinned, "I thought you ' _don't care'_...."

"I don't care if it's raining or windy or snowing or if the tide is in....." Face turning serious for a moment, his green eyes burning into hers, Jorge sighed as one finger sneaked under Sophie's shirt, the touch of skin on skin like a tether holding them together, "I don't care about that. I do care that you get the wedding you want and that it's soon..."

Moulding herself to his body as he drew her into the kiss, soft and gentle with worlds of feelings Sophie sighed, "Thank you for bringing them here. It really helped."

"They are always welcome. Always..."

As Jorge trailed off, and she could feel him tense next to her, Sophie looked up and spotted Ricky, "It'll be alright."

"I don't know what to say," Jorge kicked an imaginary offensive stone with his foot, "I'm worried about saying the wrong thing."

Reassuring smile on her face Sophie slipped her hand into his, "You'll be fine, just don't mention Geneva. Or Dani too much. Just be normal."

"Don't mention Geneva. Or Dani. Or the Ice Bucket Challenge or that will lead to Dani and Geneva.... Right. I can do that," Taking a deep breath Jorge tried to make his face as normal as possible and just treat this weekend as he would any other.

"Hey," Smile slightly muted Ricky greeted Sophie with a kiss to each cheek and Jorge with his customary hug, "How are you?"

"Good," Sounding slightly tense Jorge tried to relax more, "Yeah, good."

"Okay," Used to Jorge behaving slightly oddly at times Ricky glossed over the strange tone and turned to Sophie, "Is your demon friend joining us this weekend?"

"She is. Though she's staying in Pol's motorhome....." Tilting her head slightly, still surprised by the text from Millie letting her know that after a conversation with the younger Spaniard they'd decided to have her as a guest of his for the weekend.

Jorge shrugged, "She ends up in there anyway."

"Still," Ricky looked surprised, "It's something to sort a pass and stuff with the team for her. Have they gone official?"

"I have no idea. I doubt it, but with Millie you just never know," Sophie frowned, obviously concerned for her friend, "I don't know what's going on with them."

"Pol didn't say anything at the wedding," Ricky shrugged, "Maybe he wants a bit of what Aleix has?"

Jorge laughed, "I doubt he'll find that with Millie...."

"Erm, she's still my best friend Mr... Besides people find love in the strangest of places...."

Laughing, the hysterical laugh usually saved for random moments during interviews, Jorge drew curious looks from both Ricky and Sophie before coughing his way to a straight face, "Sorry...."

"You ok?" Ricky raised an eyebrow.

"Fine. Great. Never better. Need to go. Stuff to do. Lots to do. Bye Ricky...."

As Jorge walked off Sophie shrugged, "I've no idea...."

"Be more worrying if we understood it really..." Ricky laughed.

"Very true! See you later." Giving Ricky a kiss to the cheek Sophie jogged after her bizarre fiancée.

*

Turning, like a startled rabbit, as his motorhome door burst open Pol relaxed with a sigh at the sight of his brother, "Hi."

"Hello," Looking around the room, he and Pol deciding to bring and _use_ their own motorhomes for the first time in a long time, Aleix smiled, "Cushions?"

Putting the brand new cushion down Pol shrugged, trying to ignore the hot red flush streaking over his face, "Just trying to make the place look nice."

"For Millie?" Unable, or unwilling, to hide his scepticism at his brother's plan for the weekend, Aleix raised an eyebrow.

Defensive, having had **no** happy receptions to his decision to have Millie join him for the weekend properly, Pol chewed his lip, "For me. And _anyone_   **I** decide to invite to join **me** in **my** motorhome."

"Alright, alright," Aleix held up a hand in surrender, "I'm just concerned about you, that's all."

"Why? It's just a weekend..."

"I like Millie, she's a nice girl, but..." Trailing off Aleix sighed, "She's not girlfriend material is she? I mean, you said that..."

Still standing, his posture stiff, defensive and his mouth pursed Pol's tone was annoyed, "Maybe I've changed my mind?"

"Have you?"

Shrugging, somewhat dramatically, Pol couldn't bite back the bitchy tone, "Maybe. Maybe I'm just being stupid Pol and having a stupid idea...."

"I didn't say it was stupid..."

"You didn't have too. I know what everyone thinks. However, we, Millie and me, have talked and this is what we've decided. I didn't pitch in an opinion on your decision to get married, I didn't tell Sophie I thought getting involved with Jorge was daft and I don't judge other people's decisions.... Perhaps people could do the same for me?"

"I'm just worried with it being a race weekend."

"None of us would get anything done if we waited for a break from racing Aleix..."

"Fair point," Aleix nodded.

"I'm not stupid. I know that this could blow up in my face, Millie knows it might be a disaster, but we've decided to see what happens. I'm not asking everyone to rave about what a good idea it is Aleix, just to be happy for me that maybe I have a chance of something...."

"Okay, if that's what you want then that's what you'll get...." Aleix smiled, relieved when Pol finally smiled in return, "Laura said anytime Millie needs company... I'll make sure my garage know she's here and allowed in."

Smiling, properly for the first time since his brother's arrival, Pol nodded, "Thanks. She'll probably head for Sophie, but I appreciate that."

*

Looking out of the motorhome window Sophie caught sight of Ricky, looking forlorn sat on a wall, "Jorge..."

"What?" Snapping his head up at Sophie's tone, full of obvious concern, Jorge was out of the door before another word could be said, "Ricky!"

Quickly wiping his eyes with his sleeves Ricky smiled, "Hey! Where's Sophie?"

"Motorhome. What you up to?"

"Just mooching about mate. How did it go with the family?"

"Yeah good thanks," Jorge smiled, "Why don't you come in for a bit?"

Trying, desperately, not to catch Jorge's eye Ricky shrugged, "I'm just..."

"Come on mate, it's fucking freezing out here..."

Chewing on his lip, voice cracking, Ricky shook his head, "I don't think..."

"Sophie's got the kettle on. She sent me out to get you. If I go back without you I'll be on the sofa for a week..."

Laughing, weakly, at Jorge Ricky nodded, "Ok..."

*

"Pass?" Barely looking up the burly security guard focussed on the list attached to his clipboard.

The nerves that had been kicking in more and more every mile closer towards Silverstone that she'd travelled seemed to lodge in her throat, making her voice come out as something akin to a whimper, "I've to pick it up at the gate."

"Name?"

"Mmmmillicent Taylor."

"Wait..." The barking security man turned to a small bundle of envelopes on the desk and flicked through one until, to Millie's relief, he found one with her name on it. Turning back to her he took two things from the envelope, "Put this on the window. Wear this at all times."

Catching the two items with shaky fingers she unpeeled the backing from the parking pass. Putting the lanyard round her neck Millie smiled at the guard, who didn't smile back, "Thank you."

"Follow the blue signs. Park in space 372."

Taking a deep breath she prayed she wouldn't stall as she drove her hire car, no chance she was parking her old banger in the same car park as the cars some of the riders and team personnel drove, into the inner sanctum of the MotoGP paddock.

*

"Won't it be windy and cold in winter?"

"Ha!" Laughing loud Sophie looked smug, "That's what I said! You know what he's like when he gets something in his head though. Like a dog with a bone... Well three dogs with a bone actually!"

Ricky smiled fondly, his voice quiet, "It's nice though, that they all want you to get married at the bandstand."

"Yeah, it's nice. Totally impractical, but nice," Sophie smiled.

Jorge frowned with concern, "Are you ok mate?"

Ricky smiled, not convincing anyone, "Yeah fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Sure."

After a moment of awkward silence Sophie smiled, "You know what we have to sort now don't we?"

"What?"

"Best man, bridesmaids and honeymoon... Although I imagine the first two won't take much sorting."

"Why do I need a best man?" Jorge frowned.

Sophie chuckled, nudging Ricky in the ribs, "Because the best man's job is to make a speech at the reception which shares lots of embarrassing stories about the groom."

"I definitely don't need a best man...." Jorge smirked, shaking his head and looking slightly nervous.

Nodding, a cheeky grin plastered on her face, Sophie laughed, "You **so** do..."

"I really don't..."

"You really do. What do you think Ricky?"

Finally smiling Ricky nodded, "You really, really do..."

"It's not traditional..." Jorge's protest was weak and the smile on his face signalled that he knew it.

"It is to me," Sophie shrugged, "And if you want the cold, wet and windy English wedding you seem to have your heart set on then you need a best man."

"Do the bridesmaids tell embarrassing stories about the bride?"

"No," Sophie laughed, "Everyone has to be nice to the bride because it's her big day..."

"Oh, but it's ok to bully the groom?"

Ricky chuckled as Sophie nodded, "I like this tradition."

"You would given you get to tell the stories?" Jorge huffed.

A genuinely warm smile on his face Ricky bit his lip, "I do?"

"Don't have anyone else to ask, do I?" Jorge shrugged.

Ricky laughed, both of them trying to pretend they weren't having a moment, "Thanks. I think."

"No worries. You can bring Dani as your plus one..." As his voice trailed off the colour drained from Jorge's cheeks as Sophie dropped her head, with a thump, down on to the table.


	62. I Really Don't Care

Eyes wide, like the proverbial deer in the headlights, Ricky's voice was a broken stutter as he turned to Sophie, "You ttttold him..."

"I didn't," Putting her hand on top of Ricky's, and trying not to wince when it was sharply pulled away, "I really didn't."

"You promised."

"I didn't tell him Ricky, I swear," Turning to Jorge, who was frozen to the spot, mouth still open, "Tell him Jorge...."

Standing up, clearly in a panicked rush, Ricky's voice was still a wreck, "Ihavetogo....."

"Ricky..." Kicking Jorge under the table Sophie glared, "Jorge!"

Jumping up, catching Ricky's arm, Jorge smiled gently, "Don't go mate."

"You know," Practically in tears Ricky looked terrified, "She told you..."

"She didn't tell me, she promised you she wouldn't and she didn't. Not until I realised..." Shrugging lightly Jorge tried to lighten the mood, "I know and I don't care mate. I really don't care."

"You don't?"

"No. I mean," Feeling slightly awkward, but knowing he simply had to handle the situation correctly, Jorge smiled, "Obviously I care because you are my friend, but I don't care that you like..... _peoplewithpenises_..."

"Oh...." The relief clear on his face Ricky sagged against Jorge's side, "I was so worried about..... I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"I'm sorry we live in a world where it's difficult," Shrugging lightly Jorge nudged Ricky's side, "I really don't care mate. You are still you, you're just better at being discrete than I thought."

Laughing lightly Ricky nodded, "Thanks.... Wait, how did you guess?"

"I heard you laughing. On the ice bucket challenge video," Quickly putting his hand up to stem the rush of fear flooding Ricky's face Jorge shook his head, "Chill. No-one else got it. Not even your brother and I know he watched it so calm down. It's ok."

Nodding, his feet glued to the spot, Ricky shrugged, "There's not anything to know anyway. Not now."

"What?!" Stunned, having seen them together and presumed it would continue, Sophie exchanged worried looks with Jorge.

"Dani thinks it's too risky...."

"Well, yeah, there's risk, but if you are careful surely?" Wincing at her words as a tear rolled down Ricky's cheek Sophie reached out for his hand.

"He doesn't think it's worth the risk," Succumbing to the tears he'd been fighting for hours Ricky's body shook as he wrapped his arms around his own waist, his voice utterly broken, "He doesn't think I'm worth it."

Wrapping his arms around his best friend, without a single hesitation, Jorge shook his head, his voice strong and adamant, "Then he's a bloody idiot."

*

Jumping up from his seat as the gentle knock on the door Pol smiled as Millie appeared in the doorway, "Hey!"

"Hello," Putting her bag down, her stomach flipping back and forth with butterflies, Millie waved nervously before laughing, "Sorry, hi."

Walking over to her, his nerves dissipating at the realisation that she was as nervous as him, Pol slipped his arms around her waist, "It's good to see you."

"You too," Sinking into the kiss, which as always with them quickly descended into a lip nipping, hair pulling, shoved against the wall affair, Millie moaned softly, "Fuck..."

Stepping back Pol smirked, as dirty as ever, and winked, "Brilliant idea."

"I'm so glad this hasn't changed...."

"Why change what works, right?"

"Too much talking 44..."

Walking Millie backwards until her legs hit the bed Pol laughed, "Agreed."

*

Sat on the floor between Jorge and Sophie, his head on Jorge's shoulder and his hand laced with Sophie's Ricky sniffed hard, grateful for the proper handkerchief given to him by Sophie which was gentle on his red raw nose, "So that's what he said..."

"He's a fucking idiot," Straight to the point, as always, Jorge shrugged at the glare from Sophie, "What?"

Her voice much more gentle than Jorge's Sophie squeezed his hand gently, "He sounds terrified to me...."

"I'm scared too!"

"I know, I know, I'm not saying he's right," Stroking the back of Ricky's hand with her thumb Sophie smiled gently, "It just doesn't sound like he's saying he doesn't want it to me."

"That's worse.... So many times I've wanted someone and I couldn't have them and that hurt, but...." Breaking into sobs again Ricky curled closer to Jorge, "This just hurts so fucking much.... He's so close and I can't have him...."

*

Rolling onto his side Pol sighed, "Fuck...."

"Yep," With a dirty chuckle Millie wrinkled her nose as he chucked the condom in the direction of the bin and missed, "Eww..."

"I'll pick it up later."

"You better. If I stand on it this will be the last sex of the weekend," Sticking out her tongue Millie rolled her eyes at Pol's hysterical laughter.

"Yeah, like you'll not be gagging for it the second I'm in my leathers..."

"Is that a challenge?" Raising her eyebrows Millie laughed at Pol's arm quickly snaking around her waist.

"No. Definitely not..." Pressing a kiss to her shoulder Pol chewed on his lip, "I wouldn't have the balls to challenge you on that."

"Good," Millie laughed, "That would have been fucking frustrating."

"It really would," Pol laughed. Sighing softly he pulled Millie into a soft kiss, both of them shivering at the new, and slightly unusual, tenderness and slight cold from the air conditioning.

*

"Right," Untangling himself from Ricky's arm Jorge stood up, keeping his voice low, "You watch him."

"Where are you going?" Unable to move due to the fact that Ricky had cried himself to sleep with his head on her lap Sophie shook her head, "Jorge, no. Don't...."

"It has to be done..." Adamant, but still whispering, Jorge tilted his head towards Ricky, "Look at him! Look at what Dani has done to him..."

"Dani won't be in any better a state. Do not do this... It won't help."

"I won't be long," Grabbing his scarf Jorge made for the door.

"Jorge," Sophie's voice was a low hiss, "Jorge!"

"Sophie?"

Carding her fingers through his hair Sophie soothed Ricky, "Sssh, it's ok. Go back to sleep."

"Tired..."

"Go back to sleep..."

"Hurts...." Wrapping himself tighter into Sophie's stomach Ricky's body shook with tears again.

"I know sweetheart," Glancing towards the door, fearing what Jorge would do or say when he found Dani, Sophie sighed, "Sssh... Go back to sleep."

*

Opening the door to his motorhome, wondering where the fire was, Dani was gobsmacked to find the person hammering on his door was Jorge; face fixed and stern as he stepped into the doorway, not waiting to be asked, "Need a word...."


	63. Win

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Fixing Dani with a glare, his voice low and warning, "Don't do that. Don't you fucking dare do that....."

"I don't," Shifting slightly, unable to lock eyes with Jorge, Dani chewed on his lip.

"Ricky..."

"What about him?"

"I know."

"I don...."

"Dani," The warning was there, fixing Dani with his strongest look, trying to keep his voice more even than the sharp yell he wanted to give, Jorge finally caught Dani's eye, "I don't care. Who you like or fuck or whatever is entirely up to you.... So don't stand there insulting me by denying it. I know that you are gay..."

"I've had a girlfriend for over 10 years," Defensive, but sounding more PR parrot, Dani pulled his hands inside his sleeves, making him looking even smaller.

"For fuck's sake Dani..." Almost pleading with the older Spaniard Jorge leant against the table, "Are you worried I'd use it against you? I wouldn't do that. I'm not that much of a cunt..... Hey!" Pointing an annoyed finger at the raised eyebrow Jorge shook his head, "I'm not! Besides which, what could I actually do? Realistically how could I damage you? The worst I could do was put a hunky bloke on my helmet and hope it tempted you into staying behind me....."

"What the fuck?" Giving Jorge a look that was a mix of incredulity and horror Dani shook his head,  "You haven't got a fucking clue. Not one. This could fucking destroy me... Get out..."

"I'm not going anywhere until you explain why my best friend has just cried himself to sleep on my floor..."

" _Ricky?_ " Voice broken, Dani looked devastated.

"Yes. Ricky," Feeling like he was finally getting somewhere Jorge sat down, grateful when Dani sank down onto the chair opposite him.

"Is he ok?"

"No, he's far from fucking ok. What's going on?"

"I.... Well.... We...." Running his hands through his hair Dani agonised over what to say, "What did he tell you?"

"In  the beginning nothing. I heard his laugh in your ice bucket challenge video," Holding his hand up, in the same way he'd had to reassure Ricky, Jorge smiled gently, "No-one else got it. I spoke to Sophie, who obviously did know. We, me and Sophie, were talking to Ricky about the wedding and I slipped up..."

"Oh..." Fiddling with the sleeve of his hoodie Dani's brain whirred as he wondered what to do or say; the desire, _need_ , to speak to someone being beaten back by the fear of the trail of destruction it could cause to his life.

Moving slightly closer Jorge sighed, "Look Dani, you were alright with me when we both lived in London..." Referencing the day Dani witnessed Jorge in tears after a row with his father (which he also witnessed), which Dani had steadfastly never mentioned to another soul Jorge shrugged, "And even if I didn't have that, and even if I **was** a cunt, Ricky is my best friend. He's like my brother and he obviously likes you so I wouldn't use it against you..."

"How bad is Ricky?" Chewing on his lip Dan fought back a tear.

"He's bad," Honest, but slightly less harsh than before, Jorge shrugged, "He's asleep curled up around Sophie."

"On the floor?" Sounding young, well younger than his years, Dani wiped his eyes with his sleeve.

"On the floor," Taking a deep breath Jorge smiled gently, "What about you? How are you?"

"Well.... Shit," Dani laughed, sarcastically, "Really shit."

Feeling uncomfortable Jorge shifted in his seat, "Do you.... like him?"

"Look Jorge, I can't talk to you about this..."

"Well you need to talk to someone because Ricky is a mess and you look like shit," Folding his arms, a clear sign that he wasn't going anywhere Jorge looked at Dani, "You need to talk to someone."

"You?" With some incredulity, at everything, Dani looked at Jorge.

Jorge shrugged, "I'm here...."

*

"Can you do the washing up while I'm doing press stuff?"

Looking at the pile of dishes in the sink Millie tilted her head, "You want me to wash up all the dishes you used before I got here?"

"Well," Shrugging awkwardly Pol searched through his bag for the t-shirt he needed, "We'll need some of them if we want to have some dinner."

Not impressed, but intent on giving their new set up a go Millie sighed, "I suppose so. What is for dinner?"

"Erm, there's some chicken in the fridge. I thought we could knock something up between us. There's some salad and stuff," Finally finding the right team shirt Pol pulled it over his head and smiled, "Cheers babe."

Dishing out a fake smile as Pol dropped a quick kiss on her head before dashing out of the door Millie took a deep breath before moving over to the sink, "Not quite what I had in mind when I said I wanted more of what Sophie has...."

*

"adsfewasorge?"

"Pardon?"

Lifting his head from Sophie's stomach, her shirt slightly damp from a combination of tears and drool, Ricky cracked open an eye, "Where's Jorge?"

"Erm, he.... He had to nip out."

Putting his head back down for a second Ricky jumped up, panic and fear on his face, "He hasn't?"

"Hasn't?" Trying, and failing, to look innocent she sighed softly, "He's worried about you. Both.... Ricky!" Shouting after a rushing figure for the second time in an hour Sophie sighed, "You best not have made this worse Lorenzo...."

*

"Honda wouldn't sack you, the PR would kill them."

"They wouldn't renew my contract though. I mean, they probably won't anyway," Dani shrugged at Jorge's raised eyebrow, "They've got my replacement lined up already in mini Marquez the taller."

"I can't decide if him knocking the smiley one off his perch will be satisfying or fucking annoying..."

"Thank fuck Mama and Papa Marquez only had two," Dani laughed lightly.

"Yeah," Jorge shuddered, "Imagine if they'd been like the Hayden's...."

"Fuck..." Lapsing into silence for a moment Dani sighed, "I like him."

"Nicky?" Totally lost Jorge looked at Dani and the penny dropped, "Ah. Yeah. Right. Good... I mean, like it's good because he likes you too. So that's helpful. Right?"

"No, not really," Pulling his knees up to his chin Dani shook his head, "It's bad enough when you like someone and can't have them because they don't like you, but when you do like them and can't have them...."

"It hurts so much worse?"

"You know what that feels like?" Unaware of Jorge having feelings for anyone between Eva and Sophie, Dani frowned.

"No. Ricky said the same thing... Almost word for word actually..."

"Jorge..." Annoyed, at the barb from Jorge that felt like a sharp kick to the stomach and at the feeling of his heart hurting from knowing Ricky liked him back, Dani's voice dropped to a quiet whisper, "Please don't do this..."

"I'm not doing it Dani. You're doing it to yourself...."

"I can't... It's so risky... What about Ricky? He's got a shot at a ride next year. If this got out then he'd be finished..."

"Surely that's his choice?" Jorge shrugged, "Look at Sophie. She knew being with me would mean she'd lose her job. She did, and she went through a tonne of shit for it. For reasons I love, but haven't yet worked out she decided that I was worth it. If Ricky thinks you are worth it then surely that should be **his** choice?"

"Dani doesn't think I'm worth the risk..." Unseen, and unheard, by the two engrossed men, Ricky had come in the door. Standing in the lounge area, hands covered by the sleeves of his hoodie, his hair awry by sleeping on it and his eyes red and puffy, Ricky looked lost, "Let's go Jorge."

"That's not it," Standing up, his heart hammering so hard he was sure the other two men could hear it, Dani's voice was high and pitchy, "That's so **not** it. If we were just two people who worked in normal jobs then I wouldn't even think twice, but this could ruin us professionally."

"It doesn't matter," Ricky shrugged, his voice sounding broken and defeated.

"It does matter," Tears springing at his eyes Dani shook his head, "It matters that you know that."

"That's not what I meant. I meant that to me it doesn't matter that it could ruin me professionally. I think you, we, are worth the risk," Letting his words sink in for a moment Ricky chewed his lip, "Come on Jorge, let's go."

"You can't just say that and go," His voice almost a whisper Dani wiped a tear with his sleeve.

"There's nothing more to say Dani. I think it's worth it. You don't. I can't make you have a relationship with me so.... you win...."

"I don't win.... I never win..." Tears finally slamming him in the chest Dani buried his head between his legs, "I never win, not ever...."

Torn between running out of the door and not looking back and scooping Dani into his arms, Ricky took a deep breath, walked over to the sofa and dropped to his knees and knelt next to the sobbing man, "Then win this one Dani. Take a chance and win it."

"People will hate us. You'll lose your ride. I'll have to retire... I don't win, I never win... It always goes wrong somehow..." Through sobs Dani's terrified words were broken and stuttered.

Hating the prospect, but knowing it'd be better than nothing, Ricky put a hand on Dani's knee, "Then we won't tell them. Jorge and Sophie don't hate us so we'll keep it to only them."

"You'll hate that..."

"Not as much as I'd hate losing you..." Brutally honest, and laying himself completely on the line Ricky practically begged, "Come on Dani. Win this one... Win **me**.... _Please_...."


	64. Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry for the delay. I'm still on my holiday...

Slipping down onto the floor, Dani dropped his head onto Ricky's shoulder, "I want too...." Between sobs and hiccups Dani's broken voice almost ruined Ricky, "I want too, but anytime I get near winning something breaks. Every time...."

"I won't break," Pulling Dani around gently, until his mouth was next to the older man's ear, "And I won't break you... I promise..."

" _Ricky_..."

"I promise..." His own voice cracking Ricky pressed his mouth to Dani's neck, words and promises being whispered against his skin as Dani shivered, moulded, to Ricky, "You can win this one. Me and you. We'll win together...."

"Promise?" Voice completely broken Dani breathed the words against Ricky's shirt.

" _Dani_..." Cupping his hand under Dani's chin and gently pulling his head up, until their eyes locked together, Ricky smiled softly, his eyes black with teaars and more, "I promise..."

A tiny, almost imperceptible, nod from Dani was enough for them both. Ricky's mouth crashed onto Dani's and Dani's tongue instantly began to seek reassurance and something from Ricky's....

"Well..." Awkwardly coughing, and stepping, even more awkwardly, over the wriggling bundle of bodies on the floor Jorge, bright red and cringing, headed for the door, "I'll.... erm.... leave you to it...."

Oblivious to Jorge leaving Dani _pulled_   at Ricky; his hands pulled at his shirt and his hair as his teeth nipped into Ricky's mouth and nipped harder at the gloriousness of Ricky's low groan.

The dynamic between them was different from usual as Dani pushed Ricky to the floor, pulling the younger man's shirt over his head and latching his mouth to the soft golden skin. Littering Ricky's neck, collar bone and torso with soft pink marks where he'd suckled gently on the skin and bright red ones with tiny imprints of teeth where he'd nipped hard when he needed to hear the sound from Ricky that he desired the most - the soft, light whimper that told Dani that Ricky was **there** and _his_ and ready...

*

"Hey," Putting down her book, that she hadn't really been able to concentrate on anyway, Sophie smiled, soft and slightly wary, "How are they?"

Sitting down next to Sophie he smiled, "They're good."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Frowning slightly Jorge lifted his arm to let Sophie settle into his side, "Soph?"

"What?"

"If I feel uncomfortable seeing two guys kissing does that mean I'm homophobic?"

Laughing softly Sophie sat up when the worried look on Jorge's face told her that he wasn't joking, "Babe?"

"They were kissing," Tilting his head, a slight grimace on his face, Jorge frowned, "Well, they were sort of eating each other's faces really...."

Stifling a laugh Sophie tried to keep her voice calm, "Well, would you be comfortable seeing a guy and a girl kiss like that?"

"No," Wrinkling his nose Jorge shook his head.

"Well then... As long as it was the kissing that was the issue and not the people then you are not homophobic..."

"I could see Dani's tongue...." Tilting his head to the side again Jorge sighed, screwing his eyes shut, "And Ricky's hand was **definitely** wandering...."

Unable to contain her laughter any long Sophie buckled, "Lorenzo the prude, who knew it..."

"Prude?" Raising a daring eyebrow Jorge practically growled as he pulled Sophie down onto the floor, "I'll show you prudish...."

*

Lying on the floor, naked, Ricky sat himself up gently, leaning his back against the sofa he rested a hand on Dani's shoulder, "Dani..."

"I'm sorry..." Rolling onto his back, the onto his right side to face Ricky, Dani chewed his lip as he reached out to touch a particularly red mark on Ricky's chest, "Sorry..."

Catching Dani's hand with his own Ricky shrugged, a cheeky smile pulling at his lips, "It's ok..."

"I... I didn't mean to hurt you."

Leaning down pressing his bitten and swollen lips to Dani's, Ricky smiled, "It's ok... Honestly... Dani, I think we still need to talk..."

"Stay," Throwing the word out before he could change his mind, or talk himself out if through fear, Dani pressed a kiss to Ricky's shoulder, "Stay..."

Stunned into silence Ricky rested his chin on top of Dani's head, "The night?"

"Yes. The night," Looking up at Ricky, his eyes wide with nerves and more, Dani smiled softly, "Please."

Nodding, hiding the wince in his body as he moved (and knowing he'd be feeling Dani for days) Ricky smiled, knowing the full meaning behind Dani's simple statement, "Ok. I'll stay...."

"Shower?" Knowing he was pushing his luck given the way he'd handled things so far; falling apart, bottling it and then almost ruining Ricky on the floor, Dani chewed his lip.

Laughing softly Ricky pulled Dani into a soft kiss, "Shower..."

*

Millie wrinkled her face up, before giving in and spitting the dry, inedible substance that was supposed to be chicken into her napkin, "That's fucking rank..."

"Yeah... I don't know what we did wrong..." Putting his fork down Pol sighed.

Feeling bad at the crestfallen look on the younger man's face Millie took his hand over the table, "So we can't cook. It's not the end of the world.... Let's go out and get something?"

"Where? We're at a race track in the middle of nowhere..." Slightly snappy Pol bit his lip.

"There are shit loads of eating places around. At the circuit and the campsite...." Millie shrugged, trying to ignore the snippy tone in the interest of not having a row, "Sophie and Jorge normally eat at hospitality..."

"Do they?" Almost wailing Pol was gutted, his efforts to impress Millie having failed and now seemingly not needed anyway.

"Yeah," Millie smiled, leaning over the table to give him a short, nippy kiss, "It was a nice idea."

"I just wanted..."

"Let's not run before we can walk yeah?"

"Yeah..." Still slightly gutted, but a wide smiled was pulled back to his face by Millie's decision to throw him against the wall for a kiss before bounding out the door.


	65. December 6th 2014

"Erm, not wanting to put a downer on things, but won't it be _fucking_   freezing?"

"That's what I said..." Sophie laughed.

Pointedly looking at Jorge, Ricky nodded, "And me..."

"And you ignored the person who **knows** what the weather is like there because?" Looking at Jorge sceptically Millie couldn't resist shaking her head, "Because it **will** be fucking cold...."

Playing Millie at her own game Jorge merely shrugged, "If you don't want to be a bridesmaid then that's fine...."

"AS IF!!!" Millie flicked her middle finger at Jorge, and grinned wickedly, "Hen Do date?"

"Not sure when we will be able to fit it in to be honest," Sophie shrugged, "I'm not that bothered anyway."

"Weekend before?" Completely ignoring Sophie's comment Millie turned to Ricky, "Does that suit you for the stag?"

"Erm," Flicking through the calendar on his phone Ricky nodded, "Yeah, think so..."

"Excuse me, but," Pointing between himself and Sophie, Jorge raised an eyebrow, "Don't we get a say in this?"

Looking at Ricky with a smirk Millie laughed as they both replied together, "NO!"

*

"Two bridesmaids?" Raising a curious eyebrow Millie looked at Sophie.

Laughing, patting Millie's hand, her voice lace with sarcasm, Sophie smiled, "You'll be the chief bridesmaid... I've got to ask Laura. It would be rude not too, plus she's nice."

"I suppose.... Trust you to pick a groom with a sister."

Shaking her head Sophie chuckled before chewing on her lip, "So, do you reckon we can pull together a wedding between now and December 6th?"

"Pfft, piece of cake. Speaking of which, I know the ideal person to make your cake...." Flicking through her phone Millie found the website she was looking for, "This one. She's my neighbour... Her stuff always tastes divine!"

Taking a note of the website and the number Sophie smiled, "I'll send her an email. See if she can fit us in..... So we've got the when and the where.... we've soft-of got the guest list sorted."

"How many?"

"42, I think.  43 on the long-shot my mother deigns to appear," Smiling lightly, trying her best to gloss over the issue of her mother Sophie laughed, "Actually best make that 44, now that you and 44," Chuckling at her own little joke Sophie ignored Millie's frown, "are official he can be invited. Will you come to Mallorca for the Spanish reception? From the sound of Maria's email there's going to be about 200 at that one!"

"Ooh yeah, too fucking right I'll be there. Weekend after?"

"Yeah, gets it all done before Christmas."

"Not sure you are supposed to think of your wedding in terms of 'get it all over and done with' Soph..." Millie chuckled.

Pulling a 'fuck off' face Sophie shrugged, "You know me Mills, if it was up to me and wouldn't break Maria and Aunt Mabel's hearts I'd pack you, me, Jorge and Ricky onto a plane and go somewhere quiet. I just want to marry him, it's not about the chair covers and table plans."

"I know you would, and you know Mabel wouldn't mind really as long as you are happy..."

"I wouldn't do that to her. Or Maria. Or Jorge, as much as he feigns disinterest he likes things to be done properly...."

Resting her head on Sophie's shoulder Millie sighed, "So, given that I am your best friend it is my duty to ask you two questions. I'll only ask them once..."

"Ok..." With slight trepidation in her voice Sophie waited for Millie's questions.

Sitting up, nodding sagely and putting a slightly stern look on her face, Millie coughed, "Now, firstly.... If you marry him you are committing to shagging only him forever. Are you sure you are ready for that?"

"Yes," Laughing softly Sophie shook her head, "I am ready for that."

"Good good..." Dropping her serious face and winking lewdly Millie cackled, "Secondly; stripper or no stripper?"

"No stripper!"

*

"Morning," Happier than he'd been the day before Dani blushed slightly pink as he greeted Jorge, the only available seat at the safety briefing next to the Yamaha man.

Blushing even redder than the smaller man Jorge nodded, "Morning."

"Erm, I just wanted to say..."

"It's fine," His usual brusque tone firmly in place Jorge cough, "All good? I mean. Sorted... All sorted?"

"Yes," A tiny smirk on his face, mostly due to the fact Ricky had made plans to spend more time in Geneva, Dani chuckled lightly, "It was all _very_ good."

Blushing furiously Jorge coughed, "Good. Great. Brilliant..."

"So," Laughing lightly, enjoying the younger man's cringing, but knowing he owed him something, Dani smiled, "I hear your wedding plans are well under way."

Smiling, a cheerful mix of happiness and relief at the subject change, Jorge grinned, "Yeah. December 6th in the UK, Spanish reception the following weekend. You are invited of course."

"Oh... Well... I..." Grateful, but concerned about the potential for questions Dani stuttered.

Sighing lightly Jorge shrugged his shoulders, "I think Sophie is inviting a few of you... You, Vale, Casey, although it's probably too close to Christmas for him, Nicky and Cal I think... I'll be inviting a few as well, obviously, but mostly non racing friends. I think Pol will be there with Millie and Ricky is my best man, obviously."

"Obviously," Dani smiled,  relieved grin that came from the realisation that Jorge (and Sophie) were not only going to help him and Ricky, but they were going to do it without discussion or any need for pleases or thank you's, "That's nice of her, I look forward to it. An outdoor wedding in December is brave..."

Puffing out his cheeks Jorge laughed, "It's going to be fucking freezing! Don't tell Sophie or Millie I admitted that though! I've been looking at prices for those patio heater things.... It's Sophie's most favourite place in the entire world so..." Shrugging lightly, a light pink blush on his cheeks, he nudged Dani with his shoulder, "You know what it's like when you meet someone and it's just right..."

"Yeah. I suppose I do."

"And don't tell Sophie, but they don't normally do December weddings. I basically had to beg them.... Not only are we paying extra, but I'm opening a children's bike park before we go to Spain."

"You **bribed** the council so you could get married in the freezing cold?" Dani chuckled, completely tickled by the thought of Jorge offering bribes to a British official.

Shaking his head Jorge frowned before chuckling, "Of course not, bribery is illegal..... I just asked if there was any financial way around the issue...."

"Gentlemen, and ladies.... Let's get the safety briefing under way. Track limits..."


	66. No Place Like Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post Silverstone shenanigans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm SO sorry for the delay. I was on holiday and then I had mind block. I'm not overly happy with this chapter, but I'm hoping it'll get us on the way again!

"You're so fine and you're mine.... I'll be yours 'till the end of tiiiiimmmmeeee..."

Closing his eyes, sipping the cold beer in his hand, Jorge smirked, "Does she realise the irony of singing this song?"

"That's why she sings it...." Sat at Jorge's lap, lurid green drink in hand, Sophie chuckled as, assisted by Pol, Millie made it to the chorus once more.

"Like a virgin, OOOOOHHHH, touched for the very first time..........."

*

"So how often did you two end up in here then?" Sat back around the table, giving someone else a turn on karaoke, Pol smiled, trying to make friendly conversation, an attempt to hide the fact the weekend of domesticity hadn't been as successful as he and Millie hoped.

Laughing softly, sat between Jorge and Pol, Sophie tilted her head, "Well.... I'm not saying it was a regular thing, buuuuut one Friday night we were skint so stayed home and Barry, who was the head bouncer at the time, text Millie to make sure everything was ok because we were _late_."

"Ha! Brilliant!" Laughing heartily Pol's eyes wandered over to the bar, where Millie was engrossed in loud and seemingly amusing conversation with three lads.

Resting her head on Pol's shoulder Sophie smiled kindly, "She has known those three since we were kids. One is married, one is gay and the other.... well he's probably still terrified of the day she threatened to flush his head down the bog at school for taking the piss out of her."

"Oh, it's fine," Taking a drink, sticking to a non-alcoholic beer as he feared a drunken row, "She can chat to who she likes."

Taking Pol's hand, wanting to dance and knowing the chance of getting Jorge to join her were between slim and none, Sophie smiled, "Saying it and liking it are very different things Pol."

*

"Hey..." Dropping onto Jorge's knee, smirking at the _ooft_ falling from him, Sophie grinned, "Having fun?"

"Yeah, I love watching my wife dance with Pol Espargaro..." Mock frowning Jorge smiled, "Having fun?"

"Lots.... And I'm not your wife.... Yet," Giggling, the alcohol taking effect on her, Sophie pressed her mouth to Jorge's, moaning softly into the light kiss.

"Soon..."

Chewing on her lip, the look in Jorge's eyes making her tremble, Sophie sighed, light and needy, "Can we go now please?"

"I thought you were enjoying yourself?" One hand finding its way under her shirt, fingers stroking her back, Jorge smirked.

Letting her head drop on to his shoulder, mouth breathing warm air over his ear, Sophie chuckled, low and dirty, "I am, but I think we could have _waaaay_ more fun in private...."

"Let's go," Jumping up, almost sending Sophie flying, Jorge frowned at her laughter, "What's so funny?"

Wrapping her arms around his waist Sophie poked out her tongue, her mood light, cheeky and flirty, "You... Mr Serious face suddenly gets all impatient when he thinks he's gonna get lucky."

"I'm already lucky..."

"That's cheesy."

"So...."

"And soppy."

"So?"

Stepping back Sophie smirked, "Quite romantic for a man who proposed in the kitchen..."

"Hey!" Laughing as he followed Sophie, who waved at Millie and Pol, out of the door Jorge frowned, "Don't make me feel bad about the proposal! It just.... felt right...."

Wandering along the seafront towards their hotel Sophie sighed lightly as she spotted the bandstand ahead of them, "I'm only teasing about the proposal. Don't feel bad."

"Come on..." Taking Sophie's hand Jorge lead her in the direction of the darkened bandstand.

*

"Got you a present," Chucking the paper bag at Ricky and putting his coffee on the table Dani flopped down onto the sofa.

Opening the bag Ricky chuckled, "How To Be The Best Best Man.... Cheers."

"You're welcome," Accepting the light kiss, still in awe at how easily things had slotted back together, Dani put his head back on the sofa, "I still can't believe Jorge is getting married."

Flicking through the pages Ricky laughed, "I can't either. And she's nice...."

"She is nice," Dani smiled warmly, "I feel like I owe her a lot."

Not taking his eyes off the book, comfortable enough in Dani's apartment to have his feet up on the table Ricky frowned slightly, "Why?"

"Well...." Motioning between them Dani shrugged, "There's no way this would have happened if she'd stayed sober."

Ricky turned and pressed a kiss to Dani's head, slight sadness on his face, "True. I don't like to think about that."

"No, me neither," Turning sideways, putting his feet on the sofa like he'd done numerous times, but now it involved putting them over Ricky's lap, Dani bit his lip, "So... they invited me to the wedding..."

"I know. Jorge told me."

"Do you want me to come?" Still nervous Dani's tooth threatened to break the skin of his lip.

Putting the book into his lap Ricky looked surprised, "Why wouldn't I?"

"Well..." Lacing the fingers of one hand together on Ricky's thigh Dani shrugged, "I don't want you to think that we can't do anything on our own. You don't have to include me in everything..."

"Dani..." Turning to face Dani, pulling the smaller man tighter to him, Ricky cupped Dani's cheek gently, "Please stop doubting this. If I'm there and you can be there then I want you there."

"Ok," Leaning into the kiss, soft lips moving on softer lips with only a hint of tongue, Dani sighed softly, "Sorry. It's not that I doubt this, I just... I don't want to assume things or be too clingy and get it wrong."

"Right, I don't know what got said to you before, or by who, but I want you to assume things...." Smiling as Dani nuzzled his head under his chin Ricky tangled his fingers into Dani's hair, "I want you to assume I want you there. I want you to assume I want you and I want you to assume that it's ok...."

"Ok..." Sliding his hand under Ricky's shirt, fingers tracing the defined muscles, Dani laughed softly, "So, outdoor wedding in December in the UK.... I wonder where we can buy thermals!"

"We'll fucking need them!" Ricky chuckled, running his fingers down Dani's arm Ricky suddenly sounded unsure, "Dani?"

"Yeah," Looking up, eyes locking together, Dani frowned, "What?"

"You don't have to answer this... I'm just.... curious," Chewing on his lip Ricky sighed, "Do you think.... one day.... maybe.... maybe we could attend something together?" Quickly shrugging, "I mean, it's not that I mind the secrecy, it's not that.... I just... wondered?"

"I don't want to keep you secret," Pressing a quick kiss to Ricky's mouth Dani smiled sadly, "If it wouldn't damage us professionally...."

Shrugging Ricky picked the book back up, "Yeah, I know. You're right."

"Ricky..." Taking the book from Ricky and putting it aside, ignoring the incredulous look, Dani moved, swinging his leg around and shifting until he was straddling Ricky's legs, his hands resting on Ricky's chest and a smile on his fact as Ricky's instinctively moved to his hips, Dani smiled, "The day we know we're both retiring, or the day we both don't give a shit anymore then we tell the world. Ok?"

Nodding, one hand slipping under Dani's waistband as he pulled them chest to chest, Ricky smiled wide, "More than..."

*

Looking out at the sea, the water reminding her of the lakes, Sophie relaxed into the firm body holding her from behind. Resting her head back on Jorge's shoulder she chuckled as two drunk female partygoers passed, singing badly out of tune and both carrying their shoes.

"I've never understood why you women do that..." Jorge shook his head with a smile.

Leaning up to press a kiss to his jaw Sophie chuckled, "I think we all convince ourselves we'll last the whole night with them on."

"It is surprising that you don't find wearing stupidly high shoes comfortable all evening? You are supposed to be the intelligent sex," Jorge nipped Sophie's neck with a chuckle.

Eyes turning back to the sea Sophie wiped away a sudden lone tear, "I love it here..."

"Soph?" Concerned Jorge tightened his arms around her waist.

"So many memories.... Happy ones as well as bad ones. We used to have picnics on the beach occasionally. Dad taught me to ride my bike just along there," Looking around at the area, lit by the artificial orange glow of the street lights, Sophie sighed, "I was looking forward to coming home.... I wanted to show you a house that is for sale and ask if, maybe, we could have a place here."

"If that's what you want," Turning Sophie to face him Jorge's face was a picture of concern, "What's going on?"

Wrapping her arms around his waist, under his jacket, Sophie pressed a hard kiss to his mouth, "I love you, you know that right?"

"I know that...."

"I want to go home," Smiling, the confusing realisation finally straight in her head, Sophie sighed, "This isn't home..."

"If you want it to be..."

"I'm not renewing the lease on the apartment in Bologna."

"Ok," Jorge frowned, "I'd sort of assumed that anyway...."

"And I don't want a place here...."

"Sophie...."

"It's you," Sophie smiled gently, "I kept getting confused because I didn't know where home was anymore and then I realised... It's you... Where you are is home... Take me home..."

Pulling her in tight, their mouths mashed together, Jorge groaned into the kiss and pressed her against the railing, his cock hardening against her stomach.

"Oh no," Moving away with a chuckle, Sophie shook her head, "Not here. I'm not standing here on our wedding day thinking about this..."

Jorge smiled, cheeky and dirty, "Could be a fun memory..."

"Take me home..."

"My pleasure..."

*

"So, will you come to Misano?"

Hand in Pol's as they walked down the dimly lit streets towards her flat Millie sighed, "I can't get the time off work."

"Not at all?" Unable to hide his disappointment Pol sighed.

"I could fly out Saturday morning and back Sunday night if the flights fit, but I can't take anymore Fridays or Mondays..."

"What about holidays when I'm off?"

"I've got 7 days left, plus I'm already off for a week at new year," Turning them into the path to her front door Millie turned to him, "Sorry..."

Shaking his head Pol smiled, "Nah, it's ok. I just want to see you, that's all."

"I want to see you too, but I have a job," Putting the key in the door Millie chuckled, "I've got to pay for this shithole somehow!"

*

Reaching for the bedside drawer, their clothes shed the second they crashed through the door, Jorge frowned as Sophie's hand stopped him, "Don't..."

"Soph..." Motioning to the way his cock was rock hard against her stomach, mostly due to her hand and mouth, Jorge whined.

Shaking her head Sophie smiled, "Not don't fuck me.... Just don't...."

"Oh..." Taking a breath Jorge looked confused, "What about?"

Pulling him to her tight, her tongue seeking entry to his mouth the second their lips touched Sophie moaned softly. Kissing along his jaw until her mouth was next to his ear Sophie sighed lightly, "I've been on the pill for years. It's likely to take ages for things to get back into sync... And we've both been tested... And we're getting married..."

"It could still happen..." Gasping for breath as Sophie rocked against him, his cock trapped between them Jorge's arms trembled.

Sliding her hand between them, guiding his cock towards her, Sophie smiled softly, "If it happens it happens... I'm not saying let's actively try, just not not try...."

"Fuck...." Pressing into her, the hot wet heat surrounding him with nothing separating them, Jorge groaned onto her skin, "I think not not trying sounds great..."


	67. Conversations

**@rickycardus88 DM** Hey. What's the name of that hotel in Milan you stayed in with Sophie?

 **@lorenzo99 DM**           Oh hello. You are alive then. Nice to know.... Where are you? Which hotel?

 **@rickycardus88 DM** Oh, yeah sorry. Just spending time getting stuff sorted. I'm in Geneva

 **@rickycardus88 DM**   The hotel you stayed in after the alpinestars thing. First time you vanished with Sophie

 **@lorenzo99 DM**           Everything sorted now?

 **@rickycardus88 DM**   Yeah, everything is good.

 **@lorenzo99 DM**           I'm glad

 **@rickycardus88 DM**   Thanks

 **@lorenzo99 DM**           You're welcome

 **@rickycardus88 DM**   Hotel?

 **@lorenzo99 DM**           Sorry! Erm, I dunno. It was Sophie's hotel so ask her

 **@rickycardus88 DM**   You're so helpful Jorge. Thank you! #rollseyes

 **@lorenzo99 DM**           Fuck off

*

 **@rickycardus88 DM** Hey. Can you remember the name of the hotel you stayed in in Milan? The one near the Apinestars place x

 **@sophiekinlan DM** Hey you. How's you? Erm not off the top of my head. I'll check my emails. You staying in Milan? Gimme 5 mins x

 **@rickycardus88 DM** I'm good. Thanks. D's got a thing in Milan on Monday so thinking stay there & drive down to Misano Tuesday or Wednesday x

 **@sophiekinlan DM** Cosy ;) Are you in Geneva again? x

 **@rickycardus88 DM** Very :p Yes #noshame x

 **@sophiekinlan DM** Ha! That's my boy ;) Why don't you stay at your place though?

 **@rickycardus88 DM** I have mice. Again. x

 **@sophiekinlan DM** Eek (or should that be squeak ;) ) You wouldn't want D face with mice - they'd be as big as.....:p x

 **@rickycardus88 DM** *groans* That was shit Kinlan. And I'm so telling you said that... All 5'4 of you #giantwoman

 **@sophiekinlan DM** Haha! Was too tempting to resist :)

 **@sophiekinlan DM** Serious suggestion now - why don't you stay here? Saves sneaking about a hotel x

 **@rickycardus88 DM** I'm not sure Jorge would be comfortable with that. I think we scared him x

 **@sophiekinlan DM** You did a bit, but no different to how Millie & Pol did x

 **@rickycardus88 DM** I'm not sure it's the same x

 **@sophiekinlan DM** Trust me, it's exactly the same. The offer is there x

 **@rickycardus88 DM** Can you ask him? Please x

 **@sophiekinlan DM** I will, but I promise you it's unnecessary. That room is still yours really. We could all drive down together x

 **@rickycardus88 DM** Please, just to be sure. x

 **@rickycardus88 DM** Pfft you just want another triple bed ;) x

 **@sophiekinlan DM** Can't blame a girl for trying ;) x

*

 **@sophiekinlan DM** Speak to Ricky please. He's booking into a Milan hotel with D. I said stay here. Wants confirmation it ok with you x

 **@lorenzo99 DM** It's his room why would he need confirmation?

 **@sophiekinlan DM** That's what I said. He's worried you were traumatised by the tongues. I told him Millie already traumatised you ;)

 **@lorenzo99 DM** Millie traumatised me in my own fucking bed

 **@sophiekinlan DM** If your Twitter ever gets hacked that will so easily be taken the wrong way ;)

 **@lorenzo99 DM** Ha! True.

 **@sophiekinlan DM** Speak to Ricky. Tell him to stay. I'll cook & we'll all drive down together x

 **@lorenzo99 DM** I will. I have one question though...

 **@sophiekinlan DM** What?

 **@lorenzo99 DM** When did we become one of those couples who conversed online rather than just speaking?

 **@sophiekinlan DM** Ha! You were in the kitchen when I sent you the first message....

 **@lorenzo99 DM** All that way away #lazy

 **@sophiekinlan DM** Duck...

 **@lorenzo99 DM** Eh?

*

 **@lorenzo99 DM** You arriving Sunday or Monday?

 **@rickycardus88 DM** Erm Sunday. Is it ok to stay?

 **@lorenzo99 DM** Of course. Just checking arrivals. Don't want you walking in on anything ;)

 **@rickycardus88 DM** You know you have a bedroom right? You don't have to use the sofa all the time....

 **@lorenzo99 DM** Bored of the sofa now mate, knock before entering the kitchen ;)

 **@rickycardus88 DM** Yeah you should do the same ;)

 **@lorenzo99 DM** Jaja! Will do. Let Soph know your plans as she said she'll cook

 **@rickycardus88 DM** Oooh I was just telling D about Soph's risotto while we were sorting washing

 **@lorenzo99 DM** Can't believe I have someone who cooks & you have someone to teach you to use a washing machine #gettingold

 **@rickycardus88 DM** I can't believe we have that & we're the happiest we've ever been....

 **@lorenzo99 DM** Are you?

 **@rickycardus88 DM** Yeah, I really am.

 **@lorenzo99 DM** I'm happy for you. Really, really happy for you.

 **@rickycardus88 DM** Fuck we've gone soft in our old age!!

 **@lorenzo99 DM** I know! Right at Misano we need to ogle an umbrella girl or something. Get some young shit back!

 **@rickycardus88 DM** Jaja you & I both know neither of us would dare mate!

 **@lorenzo99 DM** Sad but true....

*

 **@sophiekinlan** _Pic1.jpg_ Felled by a single cushion.... #whathappenedtosparta #duck

 **@lorenzo99** This is war Kinlan. War... #sleepwithoneeyeopen

 **@sophiekinlan** Bring it on bike boy.....

 **@calcrutchlow** Get a room you two... We don't want to be part of your foreplay!

*****

**@danipedrosa DM** Hi. Thanks for the accommodation offer. We'll arrive about 7pm Sunday if that is ok?

 **@sophiekinlan DM** Hey. Yeah that's fine. I'll have dinner ready about 8ish?

 **@danipedrosa DM** That's great. Thank you. For everything.

 **@sophiekinlan DM** Ach it's just gonna be a risotto, don't get too excited ;)

 **@danipedrosa DM** You know what I mean. Thank you x

 **@danipedrosa DM** Do you want me to bring anything?

 **@sophiekinlan DM** You're more than welcome x

 **@sophiekinlan DM** Just yourself x

 **@sophiekinlan DM** Oh and Ricky I suppose ;)

 **@danipedrosa DM** Jaja I suppose. If I must!

*

 **@sophiekinlan**              Hey @danipedrosa little birdie tells me you are Milan bound. You got a hotel sorted yet? If not come stay with us?

 **@danipedrosa**              Yeah got meetings Monday. You sure @lorenzo99 won't mind me gatecrashing?

 **@sophiekinlan**              Nah! Anyway even if he does I could use some sensible conversation. He & @rickycardus88 are driving me maaaaad! #saveme

 **@danipedrosa**              Jajaja poor you :( I shall come rescue you on Sunday. Thank you!

 **@lorenzo99**                   @sophiekinlan Sensible conversation? From @danipedrosa? #inforadisappointment

 **@danipedrosa**              Pfft more sensible than you @lorenzo99

 **@lorenzo99**                   @danipedrosa #sleepingonthesofa

 **@calcrutchlow**             Jorge! again with the foreplay ffs!!

*

 **@lorenzo99 DM**           That was clever with Dani. Well done x

 **@sophiekinlan DM**      Thank you x

 **@lorenzo99 DM**           I love you x

 **@sophiekinlan DM**      I know and I love that you do. And I love you x

 **@sophiekinlan DM**      Oh, so it's ok to message via Twitter when I'm sat next to you, but I get called lazy? x

 **@lorenzo99 DM**           If you are going to have standards they may as well me doubles ;)

 **@sophiekinlan DM**      There's not even anything to say to that....

 **@lorenzo99 DM**           I'm going for a shower...

 **@sophiekinlan DM**      Have fun

 **@lorenzo99 DM**           I could do with a hand to do my back...

 **@sophiekinlan DM**      I'm going to kill Cal for putting ideas in your head #twitterforeplayisbad


	68. Houseful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short filler/daft chapter

"Hey..." Wandering into the lounge, a nervous smile on his face, Ricky raised his hand in a half wave.

Looking up from the sofa, where Sophie had fallen asleep lying between his legs, her head on his chest, whilst they watched a film, Jorge smiled, "Hey."

"Sorry about the time. The traffic...."

Shaking his head Jorge shrugged, "I'm just glad you were stuck behind an accident rather than in an accident. Hey Dani."

"Jorge," Shifting awkwardly from foot to foot Dani's nerves were fluttering around his stomach worse than before a race.

Pointing to Sophie Jorge smiled, "Why don't you take your bags to your room and I'll wake sleepyhead."

*

"Okay," Looking up from the laptop Millie smiled, "If I work through lunch and duck out early I can get the Stanstead Express from Tottenham Hale in time to catch the 6.30pm flight to Umbria. Be after 11 by the time I hire a car and get to you?"

Sitting on the beanbag, pleased and surprised that Millie was making an effort given their bust up that afternoon, Pol smiled, "You know I do not go to bed until after midnight so that is good."

"Going back there's an 8pm flight to Heathrow or I can get a flight from Marco Polo at 5am Monday morning and go straight to work? Hmmm maybe not actually..."

Moving next to her, looking at the screen Pol frowned, "Why not? We could book a hotel in Venice, drive up after the race and have some time together?"

"Ok, there's just the question of the hire car," Shrugging her shoulders Millie sighed, "Picking on up in Bologna and returning it in Venice puts it way out of my price range."

"I'll pay."

"No way," Focussed on the screen Millie clicked and typed, trying to make the booking system come up with something more affordable.

Taking her hand Pol smiled, "So stubborn. How about this? I'll get someone to pick you up from Bologna. Then I can return my hire car to Venice and you can afford to come?"

"I dunno..."

Moving his hand to Millie's neck Pol pulled her in for a kiss, his tongue pushing into her mouth quickly, roaming around as his other hand pulled her closer to him, biting her lip with a hard bite as he pulled away Pol smirked, "Me and you and a night in Venice..... Think of the fun we could have..."

"I don't like the idea of you paying for me..."

"I don't like the idea of you not coming..."

"I don't either," Raising a cheeky eyebrow Millie smirked, "Ok, this time, but only because you are fucking off on long flights soon. Ok?"

"More than... Hurry up and book."

"I'm not going to change my mind," Millie laughed.

Leaning in, making her wail by biting her earlobe, Pol chuckled, "That's not why I want you to hurry..."

*

Smiling, a slightly sleepy, but happy smile, Sophie wrapped Ricky in a hug when he came into the kitchen, "Hey you...."

"You're awake then," Ricky laughed, placing a kiss on Sophie's cheek.

Smirking, unashamed and cheeky, Sophie laughed, "Blame him, he woke me up too early this morning. Hey Dani."

"Hi," Laughing at the red faces Sophie's words plastered onto Jorge and Ricky's faces Dani accepted the hug and kiss offered from Sophie, "Thanks again for this."

Patting his arm Sophie smiled warmly, "You are always welcome..... Right you boys grab a seat and I'll dish up."

"You guys didn't have to wait until we arrived," Feeling bad Dani took a seat at the table next to Ricky, taking a slight reassurance from the contact between his thigh and Ricky's.

Waving away his concerns Sophie smiled, "Not at all, it's not that late. So, how was Geneva?"

"Good," Blushing bright red, his voice slightly stuttery, Ricky coughed, "Interesting."

"Interesting?" Jorge smirked, "Like you've actually seen anywhere other than the airport and Dani's bedroom...."

Nerves dissipating at the genuinely warm, friendly welcome from Jorge and Sophie, no different to what it would have been if he'd brought home someone called _Dani, short for Danielle_ , Ricky laughed and shrugged, "And how much of Bologna did you see again?"

*

**@sophiekinlan**              _Pic.jpg_ Fab night with great people @lorenzo99 @danipedrosa @rickycardus88

.

**@danipedrosa** _Pic.jpg_ Good food, nice wine  & some good company :) @rickycardus88 @jorgelorenzo99 @sophiekinlan

**.**

**@rickycardus88**           _Pic.jpg_ Great food @sophiekinlan Good night with friends @lorenzo99 & @danipedrosa too

**.**

**@lorenzo99** _Pic.jpg_ Saw this in the children's shop yesterday  & couldn't resist #danisizedchair

.

**@sophiekinlan**              _Pic.jpg_ Best thing about dinner with athletes. More pudding for me!!!! #greedy

.

**@rickycardus**               _Pic.jpg_ Cards with friends :)

.

**@lorenzo99**                   _Pic.jpg_ Warning! My wife is a card shark!!!!!!!

_._

**@sophiekinlan**              _Pic.jpg_ Won't make that mistake again boys ;)

.

**@danipedrosa**              _Pic.jpg_ Never play cards with @sophiekinlan!!!! #hotelwouldbecheaper

.

**@danipedrosa**              _Pic.jpg_ My feet touch the floor!!! #DaniSizedChair

**@lorenzo99**                   Short arse!!! RT: @danipedrosa   _Pic.jpg_ My feet touch the floor!!! #DaniSizedChair

.

**@danipedrosa**              _Pic.jpg_ @lorenzo99 doesn't look too squashed in the chair... #DaniSizedChair #JorgeIsASmurf

.

**@rickycardus88**           _Pic.jpg_ How many people fit on a #DaniSizedChair ????

.

**@sophiekinlan**              _Pic.jpg_ @rickycardus88 Not 4 people :(

.

**@danipedrosa**              _Pic.jpg_ My chair :( #RIPDaniSizedChair

.

**@lorenzo99**                   Look @danipedrosa **@sophiekinlan** Best thing about dinner with athletes. More pudding for me!!!! #greedy

.

**@danipedrosa**              :-O @sophiekinlan Murdered my chair #RIPDaniSizedChair #TooManyPuddings

.

**@sophiekinlan** VACANCY - I want some sensible conversation. @danipedrosa is a big let down :( #SurroundedByIdiots

.

**@calcrutchlow**             2 questions - 1) How drunk are you all? & 2) Is it a private party for 4 or can anyone join in?

.

**@lorenzo99**                   _Pic.jpg_ @calcrutchlow Private party - only space for 4 in the bed ;)

*

"Right," Chucking his phone on the dressed with a laugh Jorge pointed at the door, "You two out... I'd like to join my wife in bed without you please."

Poking her tongue out Sophie laughed, "Spoilsport..."

"Good luck," Patting Jorge on the shoulder Dani chuckled, knowing how difficult to handle Sophie was tipsy drunk.

"Thanks," Closing the door behind Ricky and Dani, Jorge shook his head as he dumped his shirt and jeans on the floor, "You know that the whole world thinks you and Dani are good friends and that is why he is here?"

Nodding as Jorge crawled up the bed, his boxers dumped on the floor, Sophie laughed as his hands went straight for the buttons of her jeans, "I know. That was the point..."

"You're amazing. Not only have you kicked them together, but you've made it entirely possible for them to be together all the time without any questions," Pulling Sophie's top over her head and throwing it aside, Jorge leant in to kiss her, a hard, mouthy kiss full of teeth and tongue.

Wrapping her legs around his waist, smirking at his groan as her underwear rubbed against him, Sophie smiled, "Ricky helped us, well me, when I needed it...."

"Still, I'm grateful," Pushing his hands under her back, fingers instantly finding and unsnapping her bra clasp, Jorge pressed his mouth to her neck, tongue and lips finding the spot that made her wriggle and moan.

Moving her arms, allowing him to pull her bra off, Sophie thumped her head back on the pillow when Jorge's hot, wet mouth latched onto one of her nipples, "Fuck..."

"Sssh," Looking up, a devilish look in his eyes Jorge smirked as his fingers trailed the seam of her knickers, slipping underneath making her gasp, "Guests.... You need to be quiet..."

Groaning Sophie bit the back of her hand as two fingers pressed into her, "You're evil..."


	69. Wine, Takeaway & Chat?

"Hey, didn't hear you come home."

Tilting her head, (half) pretending to rake her eyes over Ricky's taut abs as he wandered into the kitchen clad in only a towel after a shower, Sophie chuckled, "I'm not surprised. How is your second career as a shower-based Bon Jovi tribute singer going?"

"Fuck off," Swiping his hand through Sophie's hair to mess it up Ricky chuckled and blushed simultaneously as he reached into the fridge for a bottle of water, "Given the soundtrack you gave us last night you can say _nothing_ Kinlan..."

Giving Ricky a jokey 'eek' face Sophie blushed, "Yeah sorry," Holding up her hand, vivid red mark on the back of it, she shrugged, "Look, I tried to stay quiet..."

"Bloody hell," Looking closely at Sophie's hand Ricky frowned, "What the fuck was he doing to you? NO!" Putting his hand over her mouth, tilting his head in a frown when she poked her tongue out, Ricky shook his head hard, "Do NOT answer that question.... Stop licking me like a fucking puppy you freak."

Waiting until Ricky stepped towards the door Sophie chuckled, "You said don't _tell_ you, not don't _demonstrate_ what he was doing...."

" _That_...." Shaking his head, laughing because he knew he'd asked for it, but also pissed at the visions he now had of Jorge, Ricky screwed up his face, "Is just wrong.... So fucking wrong."

"Because your mouth wasn't busy when we could hear Dani moaning this morning Cardus?"

Flicking his middle finger up behind his back Ricky simply chuckled, low and dirty, as he padded away.

*

"I'm bored..." Flopping down onto the sofa Ricky raised an eyebrow at the way Sophie snapped the laptop lid shut, "What are you doing?"

Moving the laptop before Ricky's head, planted on her lap, knocked it over Sophie sighed over-dramatically, "I **was** chatting with my secret lover, but you've interrupted now...."

"Pfft, like Jorge gives you peace long enough for you to have a lover," Ricky laughed.

Swatting Ricky's head with her hand Sophie chuckled, "Fair point."

"So?" Moving, his cat like reflexes allowing him to grab the laptop and jump up before Sophie had a chance to react Ricky flicked open the screen, "What were you up.... Ah.... Sorry"

Taking the laptop back from the sheepish faced Spaniard Sophie laughed, "It's ok."

"Are you?" Sitting down back next to Sophie, their shoulders leaning against each other like comfortable friends who'd known each other for years, Ricky's face was a mix of excitement and trepidation.

Shaking her head softly Sophie rested her head on Ricky's shoulder, "No, I'm not. I was just.... researching."

"So you are thinking about it?"

"You know how much he wants it."

"So," Shrugging, wondering how nosy he was allowed to be, Ricky puffed out his cheeks, "You get married, stop taking the pill and see what happens?"

"Erm, not quite. I already stopped," Smiling at Ricky's wide eyes, "He already knows!"

"I didn't think that," Ricky laughed, "I just didn't realise you were thinking about it."

"It's recent."

"Will he retire? He always said he'd retire if he became a father."

"We talked about it," Looking at him Sophie smiled, "What time are you expecting Dani back?"

"About 9. Jorge?"

"9 or 10. Wine & takeaway?"

"Wine, takeaway and chat? I want the gossip.."

"Sounds good," Sophie smiled, "You sort the food I'll go sort the wine."

Picking up his phone Ricky kicked Sophie gently as she got up, "Don't drink all the wine before you get back here..."

*

"Stop laughing," Digging Sophie in the ribs with his elbow Ricky chuckled.

Pointing her fork at him Sophie shook her head in amusement, "Your own fault... I mean who does that?"

"Take away food is food you get from a takeaway... **This** is a takeaway..." Ricky pouted.

" _Getting a takeaway_ means you get something that is a treat. Ordering a fucking salad is called _being a lazy fucker_ Cardus. Even Jorge can tear up some lettuce and chop a tomato..."

"Shut up and eat your spaghetti Kinlan."

"Ha! Ratty.... You opening that wine or not?"

"I can't believe you can't use a proper corkscrew," Putting down the plastic container holding his salad Ricky picked up the wine.

Shrugging Sophie sighed, her bottom lip deliberately pouting, "What can I say? I was a poor, penniless teenager who drank cheap wine with screwtops......"

"Now I just feel bad," Ricky smirked.

"So you should..."

"Don't push it," Pulling the cork out of the bottle Ricky filled their glasses up to the brim.

"What the fuck?"

"Well, it's either fill them up now _or_ spend half the night refilling them in the pretence that we're not going to drink the whole bottle.... Since no-one else is here we might as well save ourselves the effort."

"I like your thinking. Cheers."

*

"He didn't?!" Eyes wide Sophie covered her mouth with her hand.

Nodding, sat on the sofa next to Sophie, both of them with their feet tucked under them and shoulders touching, Ricky laughed, "He did."

"Well, I hope she slapped him," Wiping away a tear of laughter at the tale of Jorge's disastrous date Sophie laughed, "Ah... I love this. He doesn't tell me anything like this."

Resting his head on Sophie's shoulder Ricky's voice was cheeky, "Maybe he thinks you'll be jealous..."

"Nope," Sophie smirked, "It's because he doesn't want to hear any stories in return because he knows he'd be jealous."

"Ah, yeah. He would be."

"So as far as Jorge is concerned," Sophie chuckled, "He likes to think he's the one and only ever...."

Ricky laughed loud, "Poor delusional Jorge."

"Oi!"

Laughing louder Ricky blushed, "I didn't mean it like that..."

"Of course you didn't," Sophie laughed, nudging the Spaniard in the ribs.

Resting his head on Sophie's shoulder Ricky's voice turned curious, "Was there ever anyone else in the paddock?"

"Nosy..." Sophie laughed, before shrugging, "No-one serious."

"Oooh not-serious means yes! Spill! Rider?"

"You are so nosy!"

Unashamed Ricky shrugged, "I know... Rider?

"No, not a rider. I would have told him that. I always vowed never a rider."

Smirking, eyebrow raised Ricky snorted, "I see you are a woman who sticks to her words..."

"Fuck off..." Laughing and blushing simultaneously Sophie shrugged, "Mechanic. Wasn't serious and didn't last long."

"Team?"

"Ducati."

"You know I'm now trying to think who it could be, don't you?" Ricky turned on the puppy dog eyes trying to wheedle the information.

Sophie gave Ricky a cheeky look, "If you tell me I'll tell you....."

"Nothing to tell," Shifting in his seat, eyes darting around Ricky sighed, "How do you know?"

"Remember Lucia?"

"The drunk girl from Argentina, well drunk- _er_ girl..."

Flicking her middle finger at him Sophie chuckled, "She joined Ducati from.... du du duuuuu Gresini!"

"Pfft," Ricky sighed, "Nothing is secret from you girls in the paddock."

"Nope," Sophie smiled proudly, "I bet I can guess anyway."

"Bet you can't..."

"I reckon... Looking at your type that it was maybe... Hmm either Lucas or Nick..."

"Close, but no cigar Sherlock," Ricky smiled smugly, "Andreas."

Jaw dropping Sophie only just saved her wine from sloshing everywhere, "No way!"

"Yep."

"The tall blond?"

"The very one."

"Well it's obvious why _that_ didn't last."

"Is it?" Ricky raised an eyebrow, unsure if he wanted to know.

Sophie cackled, "You like them short and dark... Preferably a little grumpy."

"Fuck off," Prodding her ribs Ricky laughed, "So come on. I shared, your turn."

"Angelo."

"What?!" Spitting wine across the room Ricky half choked-half laughed, "Vale's Angelo?"

Blushing slightly Sophie laughed, "He didn't actually belong to Vale...."

"Oh my god, Jorge would spew if he knew that."

"Hey," Sophie frowned, "I've never hidden it from him. I've never hidden anything...."

"Chill your boots Kinlan," Kissing Sophie's forehead Ricky chuckled, "It's just that Vale is the one person he still gets jealous around. Well, actually maybe Marc now too, but always Vale. You should have seen him pacing around here the day you spoke to Vale about that job."

"Bad?"

"Nearly wore out the fucking carpet..."

"It was his idea!"

"Yep. That is how much he loves you," Tipping back the last of his wine Ricky batted his eyelashes at Sophie, "Are you eating **all** of that garlic bread?"

"Bored of the salad already?"

*

"Left.... left.... Left! YOUR OTHER FUCKING LEFT!"

"Oops!" Doubled over in laughter Sophie held her stomach.

Shaking his head, refilled wine glass in hand, Ricky sighed, "How many lefts do you have?"

"More than you obviously," Adjusting her stance Sophie yelped, "Eek! I don't like hula-hoops!"

Quickly snapping a photo on his phone Ricky put down his glass, "Get out of the way Kinlan. Let the professional show you how it's done."

"Pfft," Stepping off the board Sophie scoffed, "Those of us with real jobs didn't have the time to become Wii professionals Cardus."

Hands on hips Ricky laughed, "A few press releases, hook up with a rider and retire... Yeah _real_ job...."

"Coming from the man who built his Yamaha contacts on the basis of his weirdly close relationship with Lorenzo and is now trying to gain Honda contacts by banging Dani Pedrosa..." Sophie chuckled.

"Did you just accuse me of trying to seduce your husband-to-be?" Ricky tilted his head as he started to rotate his hips.

"We've all tried and failed at some things in life Ricky.... Come on man, thought you were a pro?"

"Right," Resetting the game Ricky toed off his socks, chucking them in the direction of Sophie's head, and pouted, "Let's get this fight on..... HUUUUUUULLLLLAAAAAAA!"


	70. Misano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's what it says on the tin :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short and random. Basically i know what is coming next - pre-Aragon and Aragon celebrations, but I went a bit mind blank on this one. So I opted for sex *shrugs*

The drive home from Misano seemed considerably longer than the drive down. Sitting in the front of the car watching Jorge, outwardly totally focussed on the road ahead, but little forehead twitches letting on that the race result was still firmly in his mind Sophie sighed, "Can we stop? I want a drink."

"Really? It's only a couple more hours...." Irritated tone clear Jorge sighed, realising that it wasn't Sophie's fault that it wasn't him who tasted victory over Marc, "Ok."

"I'm just going to wait here," Nodding his head towards Ricky curled up asleep on his chest, Dani smiled as Jorge pulled into the car park.

Unclipping her seatbelt Sophie frowned, "It's pitch black. Come in with me?"

"Right..." Still clearly irritated at the interruption Jorge got out and followed Sophie across the tarmac.

*

"Ready?" Leaning on the wall, waiting for Sophie to purchase her drink Jorge sighed.

Closing the door, Sophie bit her lip, unsure if her plan would work or would just make the two hour drive home even more awkward, "I just want to stretch my legs a bit, that ok?"

"If you must..." Following behind as Sophie wandered around the side of the darkened building Jorge jumped when two hands pressed him against the wall, "Soph?"

Stepping up against him, the element of surprise still in her favour, Sophie slipped two hands under his shirt, "Shut up Lorenzo..."

"We need to get ba..." Silence by Sophie's mouth locking over his Jorge's instinctive need to respond to the soft lips pressing on his meant it was seconds before Jorge's tongue was flickering at her lip.

Feeling Jorge relax, his hands falling to her hips and his mouth responding, Sophie pressed tighter against him and feeling him moan as one of her hands pushed between them and under his waistband. Leaving his mouth, smirking at the way his lips tried to follow her, Sophie kissed along his jaw until she was nibbling on his ear, "You were amazing today.... You got the best out of that bike and those tyres and _you_ didn't push so hard that you fell off..."

"Mmmm," Words bouncing off his ears without really sinking in due to Sophie's chilly fingers pushing into his boxers and wrapping around his cock, Jorge murmured.

Swiping her thumb over his tip, smearing around the pre-come, Sophie took advantage of him being lost in a low moan to quickly unbutton his jeans, "You **know** what seeing you throw that bike about does to me..."

"Shit... Sophie," Thumping his head on the wall as his cock was exposed between them, the cool night air making him curse in two languages, Jorge groaned as Sophie bent down to lick a wet circle around his tip, "You can't...."

"Shut up...." Smirking as Jorge growled, the reference back to their rough, frantic sessions after the race in Catalunya, Sophie quickly checked there was no-one around before taking him into her mouth, chuckling around the stifled wail as Jorge's fingers scrabbled at the wall.

*

"Feeling better?" Dani smiled kindly as Jorge and Sophie got back into the car.

Handing Dani a cold bottle of water, Sophie smiled, "Much, thanks. I just needed to stretch my legs."

"It's ok, I'm in no rush. You ok Jorge?"

"Yep, yep," Taking a deep breath, trying to ignore the slight tackiness between his legs from the drying saliva from Sophie's clean up, Jorge smiled, "Right. No more stops."

Stretching out in the front seat as she clipped her seatbelt into place Sophie gave Jorge a wicked sideways glance as she sighed, her voice sounding sleep laden to Dani, but positively laden to Jorge, "No, let's get home. I want to get to bed."

*

"Good night," Chuckling at the way Dani was having to manhandle Ricky, who was almost impossible to wake once he was asleep, along the hallway Sophie almost shrieked when she was hauled into their bedroom.

Pressing Sophie up against the wall, his bare chest pressing into her back, the hardness of his cock evident through his boxers and her pyjama shorts, Jorge practiclly hissed into her ear, "You are fucking wicked Sophie Kinlan..."

"You weren't complaininnnnnnnnn," Words lost in a lusty haze as Jorge pulled her shorts down over her arse and pressed his hand between her legs, fingers nimble and instantly working her, Sophie braced her hands against the wall, "Fuck..."

"Not yet," Nipping her earlobe before finding the spot on her neck that made her instantly weak at the knees Jorge chuckled, a low dirty sound that made Sophie shiver, "We don't have anywhere to be for two days, so I don't even have to be careful," Peppering his words with sharp nips along her neck Jorge sucked and bit a perfectly round red mark into the sensitive spot where her neck and shoulder met.

Thrusting two fingers into her Jorge smirked at the warm, soaking welcome they received and set about curling them before finding a rapid pace that quickly had had her nails scrabbling at the walls and her mouth emitting sounds and words that she'd be mortified that Ricky and Dani might hear if she could bring herself to care about anything other than Jorge's hand and the feelings flooding through her.

Pulling her back slightly, and putting a firm hand between her shoulder blades, Jorge chuckled at the low, needy moan that fell from her as he felt his boxers hit the floor between their feet.

Teasing her for a moment, rubbing his tip up and down her slit, Jorge gripped her hips, hard, and buried himself in one fluid movement; language from both of them heady and vulgar as they adjusted to the sensations.

Giving her just a moment to get used to him Jorge snapped his hips back and forth, letting her know the pace was going to be fast and furious and it was about what she was going to get rather than what they were going to have.

Supporting her with one arm around her waist as his pace combined with the thumb of his right hand circling round and round her second hole he as threatened and _promised_ to do all sorts of gloriously dirty things Sophie felt her legs turn to jelly as she flew over the edge. Jorge snapped his hips faster, spurred on by the needy pleas from the spent woman relying on him for balance, until they were both leaning on the wall, gasping for air, his come filling her and her neck and shoulders littered with marks.

"Just think what you'll get if you win the next one..."

Sophie's dirty tone made Jorge's spent cock twitch in interest and he picked her up, chucked her on the bed and crawled over her, eyes dark and menacing as his hand delved between her legs again, "Do tell..."


	71. Pink & frilly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding dress shop time :)

Buckling with laughter at Millie's face Sophie wiped away a tear, "I don't really think that's their style.... Have you got anything slightly less _flouncy_?"

"Surely no-one would _actually_ buy that?" Taking a swig of her champagne Millie shuddered, "If you try and put me in something like that...."

"As if I'd dare! You ok Laura?"

"Yes thanks."

Sitting in the London dress shop Sophie sighed internally, Millie had spent the Misano weekend arguing with Pol after a flight delay meant she was late for qualifying which put him in a huff, which in turn made her livid and Laura was still not completely back on top form, and still worried that her beloved brother was cross with her. They'd all met up on a chilly Wednesday night to visit the shop that had initially said they didn't have an appointment, but soon found one when they made the connection between Sophie and Jorge.

"I'll still like the halter neck one...." Millie tried, but failed, to look innocent the moment Laura moved out of earshot to look at more dresses.

Sophie chuckled, "Laura hated it."

"Well, if I am the _Chief_   Bridesmaid....." Wiggling her eyebrows Millie sighed, "Come on Soph, she's going to have us dress like nuns....."

Looking around the room Sophie rolled her eyes at the assistants gathering up a selection of the most expensive dresses to show her, "Excuse me?"

"Yes?" Tottering over in impossibly high heels the assistant smiled a fake smile.

"Can we give the girls a break for a bit please? I think the dresses are all starting to merge into one..."

"Of course. I'll bring you a selection of dresses for yourself."

"Thank you."

*

"I LOVE IT!" Fussing around Sophie like a mother hen Millie's grin was wide.

Frowning in the mirror Sophie pulled on the top of the dress, "I don't think it's me...."

"What do you not like?" More measured Laura smiled kindly as she held out the bouquet of flowers, a clever idea from the shop to give an idea of how the whole ensemble would look, "Maybe they could tweak it a bit."

Running her hand over her hip, the mermaid style dress fitted tight to all of her curved, Sophie shook her head, "No. It's too tight. It's not me. I think you'd look amazing in it Mills, but it's so tight I couldn't even wear underwear - it'll be December!!"

"Hey don't look so worried. It's about what YOU want..."

Taking the fluffy, pretend fur jacket, off and taking in the view of the skin tight, curve hugging dress Sophie shook her head definitively, "No, this isn't the one. Not even with Aunt Mabel's fur jacket. Can I try a different one please?"

*

_"Buy it...."_

Looking down at her phone Sophie shook her head, "Which of you text him?"

"Text who?" Millie and Laura both shrugged their shoulders, their faces a picture of innocence.

Turning back to the mirror she sighed, the dress fitted her like a glove around the bust and waist and simple line of buttons from bust to waist, emphasising her figure, lead to a skirt that was full enough to be pretty, but not overbearing. Mostly though, it felt comfortable. Special, comfortable and perfect.

Except for the price.

"It is Duchess Satin," Fussing around, fixing the collar, the assistant smiled, "The slight nod towards the coat dress style makes it perfect for a winter wedding..."

Shifting from foot-to-foot Sophie frowned, " Do you have some different shoes? I don't like these. Stilettos are not my thing... And I don't want anything higher than 3 inches. It could be icy or anything. Plus I can't walk in these."

"Of course... We have some beautiful lace shoes that would suit your style, I'll go and get them. " Sensing a potential sale the assistant bustled off to find them leaving Sophie in the plush changing room with Millie and Laura.

"Sophie," Moving to the side of her future sister Laura smiled, "I text him.... I know you don't like to spend _his_ money, but not only is it not just his money anymore.....he spends thousands on shite. Complete and utter _shite_..."

Laughing softly Sophie looked back in the mirror, "It is beautiful..."

"He once spent over 50,000 Euro on a lads holiday.... That pool table that doubles up as a spare wardrobe? 3000.... Numerous nights out have been 5000 or 10000 a time....." Laura moved in front of Sophie and took her hands, "So if this dress is _the one_ then buy it. He won't be upset at you spending money, but he would be upset if he knew you bought a _'nearly the one'_ dress on the basis of cost."

"Here we go...." Spilling packaging out of a box the assistant held up a pair of lace covered Mary Jane style shoes, fastened by a luxurious ribbon, sporting a thicker heel of just under 3 inches, perfect for adding a little height whilst retaining comfort and sensibilities that might be required if the British weather didn't play ball..

"I love them," Biting her lip nervously whilst the shoes were fastened, trying not to kill herself laughing at her feet being touched, Sophie ran her hands over the front of the dress as the assistant stepped back. Just skimming the floor the dress was perfect length for her; the three quarter length sleeves would allow her to wear a bracelet and the v-neck collar would show off the pendant Jorge gave her for her birthday (which she was determined to wear despite Millie's protestations it didn't match the colour scheme), "I'll take it. This is the one."

*

"It's too frumpy."

"Too low cut."

"Too long."

"Too short."

"Too tight."

"Too baggy."

"Don't like the length."

"Don't like the shape."

"Don't like the pleats."

"Don't like the material."

"Don't like the cut."

"Oh for fuck's sake!" Startling Millie and Laura, who were bickering over yet another dress, and the shop staff Sophie held her hands up, "Right. What is your favourite? Your absolute favourite?"

Pointing at the slinky chiffon covered halter dress Millie smiled, "That one. With the little jacket it will be all formal and nice and then at night...."

"And you Laura? What is your favourite?"

"The one with the lace top and satin skirt," Laura smiled politely.

"Would you wear the jacket with yours as well?"

"Yes."

"Do you have them in the same colour?"

"Erm," Frantically tapping the screen of her iPad the shop assistant frowned, "Not in the gold I'm afraid."

"What do you have them both in?"

"Royal blue."

"And the jackets?"

"Yes we have them."

Sophie smiled, "Right we'll take them..... You two have ten minutes to find silver shoes and then we're leaving...."

*

Lifting the final bag out of the car Sophie chuckled as she tipped the driver, "Do you know, until today the only thing I've used that card for so far is one takeaway dinner with Ricky and four pints of milk? Today I've bought the most expensive dress in history, underwear that was more expensive than gold per gram, eye-wateringly expensive shoes and then repeated the same for you two!"

"Made up for it today," Waggling her eyebrows Millie chuckled, "Hello Mrs Kinlan."

Smiling warmly, excited about getting a glimpse at Sophie's dress (the three dresses would be stored at Mabel and Will's given Millie's propensity to get drunk and try on everything in her wardrobe), Mabel hugged Sophie, "Hello darling. Lovely to see you."

"You too, this is Laura, Jorge's sister."

"Come in girls, I want to hear all about it!"

*

Clapping her hands Mabel smiled, "Same colour different dresses, what a good idea. Oh, they are beautiful girls. I love them."

"It's Jorge..." Excusing herself Sophie left Millie and Laura showing off their dresses to Mabel and wandered into the kitchen, "Hey..."

"Hello you. How was your shopping trip?"

"Expensive..."

"Successful?"

"Very."

"Then that's all that matters."

"Just remember you said that when the bill comes in," Sophie chuckled.

Jorge sighed, "I don't care how much it cost. As long as you are happy."

"I can't believe how much the world has changed," Jumping up to sit on the unit Sophie chuckled, "Erm, we kind of got a taxi car, chauffeur thing back to Brighton as well."

"Sophie..." Jorge chuckled, "I don't care. Buy what you like. Spend as much as you like. It's there, it's yours...."

"I know, it's just weird. Like I used it to buy dinner for me and Ricky and some milk and that's it and then today WHAM spent a fortune."

"I spent 10k on suits today..."

"Small change," Sophie coughed, giggling, but nervous.

Laughing hard Jorge sighed, "Remind me never to let you shop with my sister and Millie again!"

"Probably a good idea!" Sophie chuckled.

"What are you up to now?"

"I'm just about to show Aunt Mabel my dress."

"What's it like?"

"I'm not telling you that!" Sophie laughed, then sighed slightly, "I miss you."

"I miss you too. One more night baby."

"Yeah. Oh speaking of Aragon, kind of, I was thinking of trying to persuade your sister to come? She's not back at work until Tuesday."

Catching Sophie's tone Jorge's tone changed to concerned curiosity, "Why?"

"She's still not back on top form, I think she could do with some looking after."

"Ok, bring her. Is Millie coming?"

"No," Sounding slightly surprised Sophie sighed again, "At the moment Pol is persona non grata. I'm hoping a few drinks tonight might make her open up a bit more."

"It's one extreme or another with those two."

"It is. I think they trashed his motorhome, but I don't know if it was trashed in a good way or not."

"Has she really not said anything?" Jorge sounded surprised, knowing how chatty Millie was.

"The only thing she said was that she hoped he choked on the repair bill...."

"Ouch," Jorge chuckled, "I'll get Ricky to check on him. Well if he can be parted from Pedrosa that is..."

"They still there?"

"Yeah. Decided to stay another couple of days. Which would have been fine, had I not walked in on them this morning...."

Laughing hard Sophie almost choked, "No way!"

"Yes way...."

"Were they actually.... you know...."

"No. Somehow I think that would be better...." Jorge sighed, the sound of him shaking his head trying to rid himself of the image audible over the phone.

"What could be worse than that?"

"Ricky was on his knees.... In _our_ kitchen!"

Sophie couldn't speak for laughing, throughout Jorge's grumbles about people feeling the need to have sex in random places in their home she could only lean on the counter and laugh and was still wiping a tear of laughter from her face as she walked back into the lounge.

*

"Oh sweetheart...." Standing in Mabel and Will's bedroom the older woman wiped a tear from her eye.

Smiling, trying to fight the emotion bubbling up inside her, Sophie smiled, "You like it?"

"It's stunning.... It's just you...." Wrapping her niece in a hug, both of them feeling tearful, Mabel smiled, "What jewellery are you going to wear?"

Taking a deep breath, fighting the tears back, Sophie sighed, "My necklace that Jorge got me for my birthday. I know that green and blue don't go, but...."

"Understandable," Mabel smiled, "What about a bracelet? Those sleeve lengths are perfect for a bracelet."

"I haven't got one yet. I'll have to have a look."

"Well...." Moving over to her dresser Mabel opened a drawer and lifted out a box, "Now you don't have to say yes..." Turning back to Sophie she held out the black box, the snakeskin covering obviously old and a bit battered, "This was your grandmother's....."

Opening the box Sophie smiled, a smile laced with sadness and emotion, "Nana's bangle..."

"I know it's very plain and simple, but if you wanted it for your something old...."

Lifting the silver bangle from the box Sophie ran her finger over the engraving, the Greek key design delicate enough to be pretty close up, but leave the bangle looking plain from a distance, "I'd love to wear it, thank you."

"Oh sweetheart," Wrapping her niece in a tight hug as the tears flowed Mabel sat them down on the bed, "It'll be alright darling."

"I know, it just won't be the same."

"You'll have me, and Uncle Will. Plus your Aunt Peggy is very excited. I know we don't make up for it all, but you'll have Jorge. His sister seems lovely."

Sniffing into her tissue Sophie smiled, "She is. His mother too, you'll like her."

"So you need to focus on them darling. Don't let your father dictate your life too."

"I won't."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"This is your new start. Your new life, with Jorge and the family you are building."

"Thank you Aunt Mabel. For everything."


	72. The Rain In Spain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aragon... Winning doesn't get any better than that, does it?

"And from one pretty lady in the Yamaha garage to another..."

Gavin laughed, "Yes, who would have thought it. Both Yamaha riders settled down."

"Never thought I'd see the day. You know Jorge's girlfriend I believe Gavin?"

"I do indeed know Sophie from her Ducati days, although I believe the rock on her finger makes her Jorge's fiancée Nick.... Wedding in December if the rumour mill is accurate. One thing I do know is that she absolutely _hates_ wet races!"

"Stressful day for her today then!"

"Indeed. I'm told that at Assen, Albert, Jorge's manager, ended up with a bruise on his arm from her arms flailing around when Jorge's back end wiggled..."

*

"Come in..... Come in....." Headset on, stood in the garage herself after Laura retreated to hospitality, Sophie bit her nails, "Come in you idiot...."

*

"Comeincomeincomein..." Glancing at Albert, equally concerned but trying not to show it, Sophie glowered, "I'm going to kill him. I'm going to throw wet tyres at him until he becomes their friend..."

Smirking, fully able to visualise a completely pissed off Sophie actually doing so, Albert shrugged, "Maybe it's not as wet as it seems..."

"Or maybe he's a fucking _idiot_..."

*

Standing on the bike, really hoping the boys didn't let it go, Jorge raised his arms in the air, the euphoria of victory washing over him at long last. Moving to the barrier he hugged and slapped his team, accepting the congratulations of them all.

Pulling off his helmet he hugged Ramon tight, "We did it. We did it!!"

Putting on the cap and taking a drink he spotted the one face he'd been wanting to see in a winning parc ferme since his lunch meeting at Alpinestars at the start of the season.

"Hey..." Reaching into the crowd of his team Jorge's grin was wide as Sophie's fingers laced with his. Pulling her forward, ignoring the catcalls and whistles of the team, Jorge smiled wide before pulling her into a short, but hot kiss.

Wrinkling her nose Sophie chuckled, "Ewww you're all sweaty."

"Been racing..." Jorge winked.

Nodding, proud tears glistening in her eyes, Sophie smiled, "Well done baby."

Stealing another quick kiss from Sophie, and a warm hug from Albert, Jorge's grin was fixed wide as he let himself be dragged away for interviews and the podium.

*

Wandering into the motorhome, leathers unzipped to his waist, team still in the garage Jorge smiled, wide and smug, "I was wondering where you'd got too....."

"Yeah, sorry. Just needed some air," Sophie smiled, letting Jorge wrap his arms around her waist, the glisten of sweat on his chest sticky from drying champagne.

Sighing, a happy contented sound, Jorge rested their foreheads together, his voice dropped to a whisper, "I have wanted to win for you so badly...."

"I know baby. Now you have..." Brushing her nose against his, proud smile on her face, Sophie closed her eyes, "I'm so proud of you for not giving up..."

One hand moving up Sophie's back, fingers brushing her neck lightly, Jorge's eyes flicked between Sophie's eyes and lips momentarily before his mouth crashed against hers. The kiss was powerful, they staggered against the wall, mouths not parting as tongues tangles and the only sounds were her fingers scrabbling against the wall and the noisy sound of wet mouths mashing against each other.

Pulling away, teeth grazing Jorge's lip, Sophie turned them; firm hands on his chest moving him until his back was against the wall. With a confident, gleeful almost, smirk on her face Sophie moved her mouth down his neck, nipping gently until she reached his scarred collarbone, flicking her tongue over it, painting a cool stripe she sighed, "You ever leave it that late again and I'll kill you Lorenzo..."

"Sorry," Palms flat against the wall, their previous conversations letting him know exactly where Sophie's mouth was headed, Jorge's voice was a gaspy mess, "Shit..."

Moving onto her knees Sophie looked up at him, cheeky eyes twinkling, Sophie smirked, "How was it this was to go again?"

"Fuuuuuck...." Hand going to the back of her head, fingers tangling in her hair, Jorge shut his eyes as his zip went as low as it could possibly go and a tongue flickered under the waistband of his underwear.

*

Wandering into the lounge; Albert, Marc, Artur and the usual suspects sat on the sofas drinking champagne and beer, Sophie smiled, "Hey guys."

"Beer?"

Shaking her head Sophie declined Artur's offer, instead picking up a bottle of water as she let Jorge pull her onto his lap. Dropping a kiss on his head she smiled, "Ok?"

"Never better," Resting his head on her shoulder, surrounded by so many of the people he cared about, Jorge smiled against her skin, "Never better..."

"Karaoke?" With a wicked grin on his face Artur held up a CD.

*

"You ok?" Wandering into the bedroom Jorge frowned at the sight of Sophie, clad in pyjama shorts and one of his old t-shirts, snuggled in bed.

Rolling onto her side, leaning up for a kiss as he knelt on the bed, Sophie smiled gently, "I'm fine baby. Go back to the party."

"I'd rather stay here," Raised eyebrow as his hand trailed under the t-shirt, fingertips flickering over her sides, Jorge bit his lip, "Soph?"

Moving onto her back again, groaning as he leant against her, his jeans and top seeming rough against her skin through the thinness of her nightwear, Sophie moaned low, "Your friends are in the lounge...."

"Don't care..." Nipping her neck Jorge smiled as she groaned.

Hands sliding under his top, nails gently raking up his spine, Sophie wrapped her legs around him, "You are bad...."

"You love it..."

"I love you..."

"Fuck..." Pulling at Sophie's clothing Jorge groaned when she pushed him aside.

"Wait..." Closing her eyes Sophie sighed, "We need to talk about something."

"Now?" Motioning to his tented jeans Jorge practically wailed.

Nodding, Sophie bit her lip, "It's a "right away" on the list..."

"The li... Oh the list, Ok. What's up?" Frowning, concern pooling in his stomach Jorge lay down next to her, on his right side leaning on his elbow, her half flat half sat up.

"Well..." Sounding nervous Sophie bit her lip, "Well I..."

"What's wrong Soph?"

"Nothing," Tears glistening in her eyes Sophie shook her head, "Nothing...."

Panicking, Jorge's eyes widened, "So?"

"Well you know how we had a plan? Get married, try without trying, maybe buy a different house?"

"Yeah?"

"We need to change it..."

"What? Why?"

Reaching into the drawer Sophie placed her hand in his, "Seems our 'let's stop protecting' conversation was a bit like closing the stable door after the horse had bolted...."

"Soph..." Voice cracking, heart racing as he looked at the little plastic stick in his hand, Jorge looked at her, eyes wide, "This is ours?"

Nodding softly, watching the realisation cross his face, Sophie dropped her voice to a whisper, "It's ours..."

"Ours...." Leaning in Jorge pressed their mouths together, soft lips moving gently on the other mouth, tongues brushing and his arm, still with the plastic wrapped in his fingers, wrapping around her back.

Sighing into the gentle, loving, kiss Sophie cupped Jorge's cheek with her hand, "So, happy?"

"Happy?" Jorge shook his head, trying to pretend there were not tears in his eyes, "This really is the best day...."

"It's early days, so we need to keep it amongst ourselves for a little while, ok?"

"Yeah," Looking at the little stick again, the word pregnant jumping out at him, Jorge pressed their foreheads together again, "I love you..."

"I know you do."

"Need to speak to Yamaha..."

"No, you don't. For the duration of this contract this baby will either be growing inside me or small and portable," Putting her finger over Jorge's lips Sophie laughed, "Let me finish.... Even if you don't ride here you'll ride somewhere. Or it'll be motocross or skiing or some other dangerous sport... Don't retire, have it all, for this next 2 years have it all.... Then we can plan if we want to move, retire, whatever..."

Laughing softly Jorge shook his head, "That sort-of makes sense."

"You know I'm right..."

"I like the idea of having it all..."

"Let's do it. Let's have it all."

Nodding Jorge rolled on top of Sophie, resting his weight on his knees and elbows, extra careful not to put any of it on her, he smirked, "Have it _all_ eh?"

"Yes," Laughing Sophie wrapped her legs around him, wrapping her fingers round his neck and pulling him towards her she raised an eyebrow, "All..."


	73. You, Me and......It?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of fluffy fun

"What's this?" Sitting on the pulled out chair as Jorge fussed around the kitchen Sophie moved the half dozen baby magazines and catalogues that he had somehow collected since the trip home from Aragon.

Putting the small bowl in front of her, his face full of pride, Jorge smiled, "Breakfast. It's Greek yoghurt with ginger, dried apricots and a tablespoon of museli."

"A whole tablespoon eh?" Shaking her head Sophie laughed, instantly feeling guilty when his face fell.

"I should have made the cucumber and cantaloupe smoothie..."

"No, I'm sorry," Getting up from her seat, backing him against the unit, Sophie slipped her arms around his waist, "It is extremely kind of you to be looking after me like this. I shouldn't tease."

Draping his arms around her shoulders, tilting his head slightly to give her space to tuck hers under his chin, Jorge sighed, "I just want to look after you."

"You are. Just..." Screwing up her face Sophie looked up and laughed, "Not with cucumber and cantaloupe smoothies. Just be you. I'm going to throw up the first thing I eat so don't spend lots of time on it."

Pressing his mouth to her forehead Jorge sighed, "I hate hearing you be sick."

"It's not exactly fun from my side," Sophie chuckled, "It'll be worth it though."

"It will," Pressing their mouth together, the kiss soft, lazy and lingering Jorge smiled, "Right, we've got to leave in twenty minutes. Eat your breakfast..."

*

"Stop fidgeting..." Putting her hand on Jorge's knee Sophie pressed hard, trying to stop the bouncing up and down that was driving her mad.

Voice clearly nervous Jorge held up the leaflet, "Did you know twenty percent of pregnancies end in miscarriage? I didn't know it was that many.... I thought Laura was unusual."

"Stop winding yourself up...."

"One in one hundred pregnancies result in an ectopic pregnancy...."

"Ok," Snatching the leaflet from his hand Sophie smiled gently, "Jorge, stop it. I know you are nervous, but please stop it."

"I just... want to be prepared," Jorge shrugged, trying to be nonchalant.

Leaning over, dropping a kiss on his lips, Sophie smiled, "I know you think if you prepare yourself for it to be over before we go in there then it won't hurt, but it will. It'll be horrible and hard and awful. Chances are it won't, chances are we'll come out of there happy so please stop with the statistics...."

"Sorry..."

"Sophie Kinlan?"

*

"Jorge.... Jorge...."

Jumping as Ricky's hand waved in front of his face Jorge shook his head, "Sorry. What did you say?"

"Are you ok?" Face full of concern Ricky frowned.

Shrugging, his act fooling no-one, Jorge nodded as he fiddled with the buttons on his fleece, "Fine. Fine."

"Jorge, we've just walked 7 miles and you've not said a single word..."

Jorge chewed his lip, his ribs and heart bursting with the secret, "If I tell you something do you promise you won't tell anyone? Not even Sophie, in face especially not Sophie?" 

"What have you done?" Stomach lurching, suddenly fearful of his friend's habit of self sabotage, Ricky felt sick.

Sitting on a bench, swigging from a water bottle, Jorge laughed, "Thanks for the vote of confidence mate..."

"Sorry," Ricky laughed, "What's going on?"

Taking out his wallet Jorge pulled out a blurry black and white image, his voice dropping to a deliriously happy whisper, "Look...."

"Is your printer broken?" Laughing gently, taking the photo, hi heart surging as he took in the image Ricky smiled wide.

"Fuck off..."

"Hey," Jokingly covering the photo with his hand Ricky shook his head, "No swearing in front of the child..."

Jorge beamed, a wide happy smile, "Oops..."

"Mate... Congratulations..." Wrapping an arm around Jorge's shoulder, the two of them lost in the image, Ricky nodded his head, his head quiet "I'm so pleased for you."

"Thank you," Taking the photo back, his thumb swiping over the tiny image, Jorge sighed gently, "She has a heartbeat. Did you know their heart beats twice as fast as ours?"

"No, I didn't," Ricky stifled the laugh, the ludicrousness of Jorge coming out with random statistics far outweighed by the happy emotions he felt on Jorge's behalf.

Jorge nodded, "Yep. Strong and fast it was. June, June 2015 and everything changes forever," Looking at Ricky with glassy eyes Jorge beamed, "Don't tell Sophie I told you. She'll kill me."

"I won't," Ricky laughed hard.

Sighing, a deep contented sound, Jorge looked at Ricky, his face a picture of happiness with a twinge of nerves, "I'm going to be a father..."

"In a couple of years these runs will be you, and me and....it?" Ricky frowned at the use of the word, but unsure what else to say.

Jorge laughed as he put the photo away, "You, me and it... I like that. I think she though... Sophie thinks it's a boy, but I think it's a girl," Suddenly blushing Jorge shrugged, "I don't know why."

"If it is a girl I pity her..."

Jorge frowned, "Why?"

"She'll be surrounded by racers her whole life and not allowed to date any of them," Ricky laughed.

"Too right," Sighing lightly Jorge shook his head, "I wonder how many boys would be brave enough to get through the outer ring of Uncle based security before they got to me?"

"Not fucking many," Ricky chuckled, "They'd have to be annoyingly brave. Like a Marquez..."

Fixing Ricky with a glare Jorge shook his head, "Not even funny."

*

"I can imagine him as a father actually..." Dani smiled up at Ricky, his head resting on Ricky's lap as they watched a movie in Ricky's, finally, mice free flat, "He's always wanted that."

"He has," Taking a piece of popcorn Ricky smiled, "He thinks it's a girl. Sophie reckons it's a boy, though I don't think either of them care."

"Ricky?"

"Hmm?"

"Were you supposed to tell me?"

"Erm... No," Blushing red Ricky shrugged, "I know I can trust you though. Besides which anything I tell Jorge will get repeated to Sophie so....."

Dani chuckled, "So that makes it ok?"

"Yeah.... Technically I've known you longer than Jorge has known Sophie..."

"That's weird..."

"It is," Ricky ran his fingers through Dani's hair before laughing, "Do you think Sophie knows what she has let herself in for?"

"In what way?"

"In the 'she's pregnant with his kid so he's going to wrap her in cotton wool' way?"

Shaking his head Dani laughed, "I doubt it."

"God," Ricky groaned, "His fucking quotes are going to be even more intolerable now."

*

"Erm.... Jorge, what the fuck are you doing?"

Smiling at Sophie, who was lying in bed reading her kindle, Jorge moved her (well his) top, exposing her stomach as he held up his mobile phone, "Starting the record..."

"What record?" Putting the kindle on the bedside table Sophie smiled softly as she realised what he was doing.

Taking a photograph of her still flat stomach and abdomen Jorge pressed a gentle kiss to the skin before re-fixing the shirt, "The record of our baby growing..."

"You're killing your tough racer image here Lorenzo..."

Putting his phone aside, Jorge laid next to Sophie, one hand flat on her stomach and leaning on the other, he sighed as he pulled her into a soft, gentle, lazy kiss, "Don't care."


	74. Long Haul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all going so well....

Sighing lightly as Dani pulled away Ricky pouted, "What time do you have to leave?"

"Two hours," Hands resting on Ricky's arse, one under his boxers and one on top, Dani mouthed his way along Ricky's jaw, "Stop thinking about that..."

Tilting his head, giving Dani's teeth the chance to graze his pulse point, Ricky bit his lip as Dani's fingers pulled his cheeks apart, making his intentions clear, "Can't help it."

"Try," Voice bossy, Dani pressed his teeth harder, adding colour to the already pink sucked circle left earlier, on the spot that Ricky would see when he removed his shirt, but would be hidden in public, Dani let his middle finger rest on Ricky's hole, "Try hard..."

*

"What are you up to?" Flopping onto the sofa, the morning sickness session finally over, Sophie frowned, "Jorge..."

Closing the laptop lid the Spaniard shrugged, unrepentant, "I was just checking...."

"You heard the doctor, there is no reason to worry about me travelling."

Sighing hard Jorge pulled Sophie onto his lap, "Look. You are my girl and you are having my baby. So the simple fact is, I **am** going to worry about you. You can nag or moan or whatever, but I love you and I will worry about you."

"There's no need," Pressing their foreheads together Sophie sighed, "You need to concentrate on the bike, not on me."

Wrapping his hand around his neck Jorge pulled her in for a kiss; quick, firm and dominated by him, "When I'm on the bike it's all about the bike. When I'm not on the bike it's all about you. I am going to research things. I am going to check that where we travel too is not dangerous. So just learn to accept that or we're going to fight lots...."

"As long as you don't change plans. I don't mind you looking for reassurance, but I don't want you chopping and changing plans depending on what one website says."

Swallowing, a guilty look flickering quickly across his face, Jorge shrugged, "Well..."

"Jorge..." Sophie sighed, "What have you done?"

*

Shivering, the sweat glistening over his body cooling under the air condition, Ricky moaned softly as Dani pulled him tighter to him, his voice a broken whisper, "Time?"

"Don't worry about the time. If I leave a bit later then I leave a bit later," Gentle fingers moving up and down Ricky's spine Dani pressed a kiss to his forehead, "You ok?"

Nodding against Dani's chest, Ricky tried to catch his breath, curling his toes as his legs seized painfully, the enthusiasm of the last hour catching up on him, "Yeah."

"Ricky," Pushing his fingers into Ricky's hair, tugging playfully, Dani smiled as the younger man looked up, his eyes still blown wide, "You know that the flyaways won't change anything, right?"

"I..." Slightly overwhelmed by everything, mostly his own feelings, Ricky's voice dropped quiet, "It'll just be so busy..."

"It will," Tugging slightly harder on Ricky's hair, refusing to let him look away, Dani sighed, "For these couple of weeks it'll be shit. The most we'll get is five or ten minutes, and probably only in the company of Jorge and Sophie, but that's all it is. A couple of weeks. We arrive back into Mardrid on the same flight. Fly to Geneva with me. Stay until Valencia and then after testing let's just go somewhere. Somewhere fucking random where no-one will know or care."

"I'd like that," Voice still weak Ricky's smile finally reappeared.

"I know..." Pressing their foreheads together Dani sounded full of regret, "I know that I freaked out and that makes you worry, but... I'm in this for the long haul now... Ok?"

"Yeah," Ricky smiled, still hating the idea of being parted for so long, but reassured at least, "You won..."

"Yeah. I think I did..."

*

Clattering about the kitchen, utensils being slammed down on the work surfaces like they'd caused great offence Sophie fumed in vocal silence, totally ignoring Jorge stood, resting on the doorframe, "Sophie...."

"Sophie, talk to me?"

"Sophie..."

"Look, I know you are annoyed..."

Spinning on her heel, fixing Jorge with a furious glare, Sophie clenched her jaw, "You have no idea..."

"You have no idea what it is like in Indonesia. The fans are everywhere, it's manic and I don't feel like it is safe."

"What exactly do you think they are going to do Jorge? Stick their hands up my skirt and run away with the baby?"

"I am not willing to take the risk," Face reddening Jorge put his hands on his hips, "End of."

"End of?" Spoken quietly the threatening tone unnerved Jorge. Putting down the potato peeler Sophie raised an eyebrow, "Fucking end of?"

*

Standing in Ricky's hallway, an hour behind schedule, Dani sighed into the kiss. Hands under shirts, that had been neatly tucked since they'd dressed, their tongues moved, languid and soft, and the kiss was luxurious rather than needy, "I need to go."

"I know," Stealing a last quick peck Ricky sighed, "I'll miss you..."

Smiling, hating the idea of no time together, but loving the new honesty, Dani pressed his mouth to Ricky's ear, "I'll miss you too, just... keep thinking about our holiday. Just us. Two weeks of just us. Then we'll be together for Jorge and Sophie's wedding, then we have the excuse of pre-season training...."

"I'm looking forward to it all already..."

Their mouths just millimetres apart again Dani sighed softly, "I really have to go. If I kiss you again you'll end up against that wall and I'll not get home until well after midnight..."

"That was cruel," Ricky almost wailed, his cock, spent completely after Dani teased and tormented him relentlessly before fucking him earlier, twitching in curiosity.

Stepping back Dani smiled, "Sorry... Soon though. Soon."

"Yeah," Biting his lip, trying to fight the urge to beg Dani to stay, Ricky smiled, "Drive safely."

"I'll text you when I'm home."

"Please."

Opening the door Dani turned back, "Ricky...."

"Yeah..."

"I... I'll see you soon."

"Yeah," Fighting the wave of disappointment washing over him Ricky forced himself to smile, "See you soon."

*

" **How** ," Stomping towards Sophie, face like thunder, Jorge threw his arms in the air dramatically, "Am **I** in the bad books for wanting to look after you?"

"How am I in the bad books for wanting a say in you changing our travel plans?" Sophie glared at him, tears glistening in her eyes, "Tell me that Jorge? How am I the bad guy for not wanting someone else changing my plans without consulting me?"

"Someone else?" Wincing, like he'd been kicked in the stomach, Jorge tilted his head, confusion and upset crossing his face, "Is that who I am? _Someone else_?"

"Well you are not me are you?" Voice suddenly quiet, her throat feeling constricted by the lump she couldn't swallow away, "Why don't I get a say?"

"It was **my** work trip, why do I need **your** permission to cancel my trip?"

"You cancelled it because of me."

"No, I cancelled it for my baby. Do I need your permission to protect my child?" Stepping closer to Sophie, voice dripping with sarcasm, Jorge's face contorted with anger, "Is that how it's going to work? Anytime I want to do anything with my child I have to ask your permission?"

" _Your_ child?" Provoked by Jorge's tone Sophie shook her head, "Enjoy **your** trip Jorge."

"Sophie..." Listening to her pad into their bedroom, the lock put on the door to remind Ricky he couldn't just walk in anymore clicking into place, Jorge sighed hard, "Well done Jorge. Handled that really fucking well."


	75. I Love You

Padding down the stairs quietly, her stomach growling despite it being 3am, Sophie frowned at the sight of Jorge, clad in just his boxers, asleep on the sofa, "You have 3 spare bedrooms you idiot...."

Stopping at the kitchen table she picked up the letter, Jorge's distinctively scrawl jumping out at her. Picking up a bottle of water she sat down, reading the letter in the bright glow from the moon streaming through the open blinds.

_Sophie_

_I'm even shitter at writing letters than I am saying stuff so sorry if it's ~~shi~~ not very good._

_I hate fighting with you. When you are locked away in our bedroom and I'm on the outside of the door it feels like the worst place in the world. I hate when there is a barrier between us. It scares me more than Assen in the rain._

_I didn't cancel Indonesia because I'm a control freak who wants to dictate your life. I cancelled because I was, I **am,** terrified about the prospect of you and our child getting hurt. The last time I was there the crowd was so manic I genuinely feared for my safety. I've been pulled, pushed and generally the way to get through the airport is to be surrounded by security and barge our way through._

_I can't protect you 100%, I know that. I know that and I hate it. That was something I can protect you from. Marc and Dani are going at the same time, meaning  the focus will mostly be on Marc, so whilst I am sorry that you are upset I am not sorry that I cancelled it._

_I was making some more notes this morning for writing my wedding vow to you. I know it is supposed to be a surprise, but I want to share a bit for you because it says everything._

_"Since the day I met you, you have been my best friend, my mentor, my playmate, my confidante and my biggest challenge. Most importantly you are the love of my life and you make me happier than I ever imagined was possible."_

_You see Sophie, you are the **single** most important person in my life and I love you. I love you in a way that I never thought myself capable of. I will promise to try and speak to you before I change anything again, but I won't stop trying to look after you. I can't because I love you and I need you and I would be completely and utterly unable to ever forgive myself if something that I could have prevented happened to you._

_I love you. Jorge x_

Putting the letter back on the table, tears streaming down her face, Sophie opened the box and broke into sobs. When he left after their row she'd assumed he'd gone training or to visit Ricky as she lay on their bed cursing him for being over-protective and bossy, but he hadn't. Lifting items out of the box; ginger biscuits, small bottles of flavoured water, peppermint teabags and other handy snacks clearly aimed at helping her through the periods of the day where sickness took over her body Sophie put her forehead down on the cool table for a moment trying to breathe her way through the combination of nausea and sadness.

*

Dani                              Hey. I'm home x

Ricky                            Good. Traffic was ok? x

Dani                              Yeah not too bad x

Ricky                            Cool x

Dani                              You ok? x

Ricky                            Yeah x

Dani                              Liar... x

Ricky                            Bed feels empty without you x

Dani                              I know. It's quiet here too. It's not for long x

Ricky                            I know. Sorry, I'm being whiney x

Dani                              S'ok, I'm used to hearing you moan ;) x

Ricky                            Fuck, don't.... x

Dani                              Not used to hearing you say that ;) x

Ricky                            You're evil x

Dani                              You've said that before ;)

Ricky                            I have. Seriously, I'm in a big empty bed feeling sorry for myself, don't give me ideas x

Dani                              Well... I can either change the subject to something boring...

Ricky                            Or?

Dani                              Or I can get in my big, empty bed and call you ;)

Ricky                            Ooohhhhh

Dani                              So, do you think I need new curtains in the lounge? I think beige is a bit off-trend now...

Ricky                            Fucker...

Dani                              Gimme 5 minute and we'll see ;)

*

Eyes fluttering open Jorge was confused for a moment, trying to focus on where he was, instantly knowing he wasn't in their bedroom.

"Hey sleepyhead...." Voice soft, remorseful and littered with sobs Sophie was knelt on the floor next to him, her fingers gently stroking his cheek, "You can't sleep there baby..."

Instantly hearing the unhappiness in her voice Jorge sat up, "Hey, what's up?"

"I'm sorry..." Dropping her head onto his chest, her hands gripping his shirt, Sophie sobbed fat, wet, tears on his top, "I don't want to fight..."

Sitting up more, Sophie's head ending up resting on his stomach, Jorge wrapped his arms around her, "I don't want to fight with you. It's the last thing I want to do."

"I just... It scares me," Looking up at Jorge, tears streaming down her face, Sophie looked utterly anguished, "It scares me when I have no control.... The baby dictates how I feel, the doctors gave me a whole list of rules and then you.... I know you were trying to help, and if we had spoken then I'd probably have agreed, but you just did it.... I didn't get a say."

Tucking stray hairs behind her ear Jorge pressed a soft kiss to her forehead, "I'm an arse sometimes..." Sliding down onto the floor, on his knees wedged between Sophie and the sofa, her arms finding their way around his neck and one of his around her waist, Jorge smiled sadly, "I'm sorry. In here," Pressing his hand to his stomach, "I just felt sick. I got scared, **so** scared..."

Pressing her mouth to his Sophie gently licked her way into his mouth, her hands gripping the back of his shirt twice as he pulled her tight to him, her breasts, tender from hormones, pressing hard against his chest. Sliding one hand under her sleepshirt, the t-shirt he used to be fond of, Jorge pressed his hand into her back firmly, but gently until she was straddling his knees, all the time their tongues flickering against each other, gently lapping lips and their mouths soft and gentle.

With just the eerie dim light from the moon the apartment was silent apart from the sound of their mouths moving, and the occasional soft moan from one of them. Hands sliding down his back Sophie smiled into their kiss at the low growl from him as her fingers slipped, teasingly, just under the waistband of his shorts. Pulling his nails lightly down her spine Jorge mouthed along her jaw and down her neck, not pausing until his mouth was sucking lightly over the pulse point that made her keen in his arms. Strumming his tongue over it, over and over again, he growled again as Sophie's hands slipped inside his shorts, her nails digging into the flesh of arse as she wriggled in his lap.

*

Ricky                            Fuck... You've done that before...

Dani                              Actually I haven't. Hope you wiped your hand before touching the phone ;)

Ricky                            Urgh of course!! Grim!

Dani                              Like you've never been known to be grim... How many times have I stepped on a used condom now? ;)

Ricky                            Ha! Yeah my aim to the bin is shit!

Dani                              We could. I mean, if you wanted... Both get checked and just get rid.

Dani                              If you want. I mean if it's too soon it's cool.

Dani                              Just a thought.

Ricky                            Yeah. We could.

Ricky                            I mean, we should.

Ricky                            Would be less frustrating if we run out again ;)

Dani                              I dunno, you made good use of your mouth that night ;)

Ricky                            Don't... Seriously. Don't...

Dani                              You are supposed to be the younger man, full of energy ;)

Ricky                            You tire me out old man

Dani                              Oi! Less of the old!

Ricky                            Sorry Grandad. You forgot your slippers btw.

Dani                              I'll use my slippers to tan your backside if you don't watch it

Ricky                            Promises promises ;)

Dani                              Hey! No fair! If I have to behave so do you!

Ricky                            Sorry. Anymore holiday thoughts?

Dani                              Yeah.  Lots ;)

Ricky                            I mean location ;)

Dani                              .....

Ricky                            Dirty bastard

Dani                              Love you too ;)

Ricky                            Fuck you

Dani                              Again? ;)

*

"Jorge...." Tugging on his hair, her eyes rolling at the way his tongue was flicking over clit, Sophie mewled as two fingers pressed into her.

Kissing his way up her body, fingers rocking into her, thumb brushing her clit, Jorge growled as she pulled him into a sharp kiss, her taste mingling on both of their tongues, "Soph..."

"Now... Now..." Arching up, her skin rubbing against his hardness, Sophie whined as hs fingers were pulled away, her nails pressing into his back and arse.

Lining himself up Jorge paused, teasing her clit with his head, he bit hard on her earlobe, "No more fights. No more..."

"Yes. No mooooooooooore fuuuuuuuckkk..."

Pushing in fully in one thrust Jorge cursed, the hot, wet heat enveloping him, pausing for a moment before pulling out almost completely Jorge's voice was a low, menacing, growl as his snapped, thrusting back in hard, "Lots more fuck..."

With hands clawing at skin and mouths pressed back together; teeth nipping lips and tongues battling the room was silent except for the slap of skin and the moans and growls from them both.

" _Jorge_...."

*

Dani                              So, Carribean?

Ricky                            Don't care. As long as it's private and the door locks.

Dani                              So romantic...

Ricky                            It's not romance I'm after ;)

Dani                              Insatiable...

Ricky                            Ha! Says you!

Dani                              What? *polishes halo*

Ricky                            Your chances of EVER being angellic went out of the window when you licked me open & fucked me in my GARAGE!

Dani                              Don't recall you objecting ;)

Ricky                            Fuck off

Dani                              Night then ;)

Ricky                            Very funny.

Dani                              Actually I do need to sleep...

Ricky                            Me too.

Dani                              Speak to you tomorrow x

Ricky                            Of course. Night x

Dani                              Good night x

Hovering over his phone, momentarily considering sending one more, Ricky sighed, flopping onto his pillow, "Love you..."

*

Closing the door of the en-suite Jorge padded over to the bed and laughed, "Budge up..."

"Comfy..." Voice laced with sleep Sophie moved about half an inch further over, eyes staying closed.

Getting in, snuggling up behind Sophie tight (partly because he liked it and partly because she'd only left him a small space), Jorge prodded her side, "That's because you have three quarters of the bed..."

"There's three in the bed and I'm two so it's fair..."

Laughing hard, a loud belly chuckle, Jorge shook his head, "How am I even supposed to argue with that?"

Pressing a kiss to the back of her neck, their bodies touching from his chest to their calves, Jorge wrapped an arm around her waist, hand resting on her stomach, "Good night you two..."

"Good night you one."

"Love you."

"I love you too."


	76. Small Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of small moments from Japan.

Laughing at the two shocked faces Sophie shook her head, "Come on, it's _so_ fucking obvious!"

"No it's not," Jorge's face pinked, his brow furrowing in the way it always did if he was embarrassed or lying.

Frowning at Jorge, sat between him and Ricky in the small business class cabin, Sophie coughed jokingly, "Case for the prosecution, your honour.... Firstly; He's Ricky. You tell him _everything_. Secondly; He jumped up to carry my bag _almost_ as fast as you did. Thirdly; He, _like you_ , hasn't offered me a single nut for the whole flight despite the fact he always leaves me the dry roasted ones. Fourth; He automatically bought me a coke instead of wine," Smirking as the two faces either side of her blushed furiously Sophie turned to Ricky, "And **finally** , you, Defendant Cardus, keep looking at my stomach to see if you can see anything yet.... Just like he does."

"Sorry..." Ricky blushed before smiling warmly, "Congratulations..."

Accepting the hug and kissed cheek Sophie frowned, "Thank you. Tell anyone, other than _Dani_ , and I'll kill you..."

"I... Well... It... Fuck off..." Laughing, Ricky sat back shaking his head, "Jorge, your wife is creepy."

Biting his lip, nervous of how Sophie was going to react (super wary after the zip on her suitcase jamming lead to a full blown snotty-nosed, tearful meltdown the night before) Jorge smiled shyly, "Sorry..."

Shaking her head lightly Sophie shrugged, "I'd have been surprised, and maybe worried, if you hadn't told him."

"Thank you," Leaning over Sophie with a cheeky grin on his face, "Have you told _Dani_?"

"You told me not to tell anyone," Ricky pouted, but unable to keep the smile from his face he shook his head and flicked his middle finger at the two smug grins beaming at him, "Fuck you."

*

"Loretta Lorenzo? You are **not** calling our child Loretta Lorenzo."

"Why not?"

"Because if she has a stutter she'll be there all fucking week..." Ignoring the chuckles from Jorge and Ricky, Sophie shook her head and sighed with a smile, deciding three could play their game, "I like Valentina..."

As Ricky almost choked to death on his water Jorge's voice was firm and huffy, "You are **_not_ ** calling our child Valentina..."

"If you get to add Loretta to the list..." Sophie smiled, her voice sickly sweet.

"Loretta is off the list. As is _Valentina_."

*

"So," Nudging Ricky with her elbow, Jorge having gone on one of his timed-to-the-minute walks, Sophie smiled, "How soon after Jorge told you did you tell Dani?"

Ricky blushed hard before shrugging, "I told him that night. He was going home the next day though..."

"Yeah, yeah I'm sure that's why... All going well?

Not even bothering to try and look nonchalant, knowing that Sophie would see straight through him, Ricky smiled wide, "Yeah. Really good."

" _Love is in the air_ ," Ignoring Ricky's mock wince at her singing Sophie laughed at the bright red face, "Ahhhh it **is** love! I knew it."

Shrugging, pretending to read the in-flight safety card (not realising it was upside down), Ricky shook his head, "Do you want to say I told you so yet?

"Oh no, that I will say on the day you and Dani become the paddock newlyweds," Sophie winked, laughing hard at Ricky's dropped jaw.

*

"You ok?" Hovering outside of the Honda garage Sophie smiled at Dani's nod.

"Fine thanks. Just pushed a little too hard. No injuries."

"Glad to hear it. I'll let you get on, I promised Ricky I'd call in on him before he goes out," Voice absolutely neutral sounding Sophie smiled.

Catching Sophie's words, and once again being amazed at how subtle she could be given how unsubtle she is drunk, Dani smiled, "Thanks."

"No worries," Wandering along the paddock Sophie's mind drifted back to the first time she'd ever been there. How intimidating, and exciting, it was for a racing fan to suddenly find themselves walking alongside Valentino Rossi and other paddock legends. Wandering into the Tech 3 Moto2 garage Sophie waved at Ricky's race engineer, "Hey, just thought I'd check on our boy before he goes out."

Laughing Ricky shook his head, "I am here you know..."

"Oh," Pretending to be surprised, Sophie smiled, "So you are.... Have a good un."

Wondering why Sophie was there, something she occasionally did, but usually only when there was a message to pass on from Jorge, Ricky smiled as he picked up his gloves, "I will."

"Cool. No Pedrosa's please... I know he's walked away with tatty leathers and a red face, but I'd rather not have any more panic moments today please."

Relaxing into a smile so wide he put on his helmet to cover it Ricky laughed, "I'll do my best. Thank you."

*

"Ok?" Holding out his cap as Jorge pulled off his helmet Sophie smiled.

Pulling out his earplugs and chucking them in the bin Jorge shrugged, "Yeah. I _love_ coming fifth..."

"Don't get points until Sunday," Grimacing at the touch of the sweaty helmet as she put it on the shelf Sophie wiped her hands on her jeans, "Wise man once told me that..."

Laughing softly, relieved that Marc, Dani and Vale weren't that far ahead of him, Jorge sighed, "What have you done with Artur?"

"He's in hospitality having a cold drink, you shouted that as you left the garage..." Sophie winked.

Shaking his head Jorge nodded to Wilco, team all ready for the debrief, and laughed, "That was aimed at you Kinlan..."

"Yes well there is no reason for me to be anywhere other than here Lorenzo... Secret remember... That means not telling anyone, not telling _everyone_..." Picking up her hoodie from the shelf, having given in and started to wear one of Jorge's brand to save the hassle of trying to remember which of her own had logos and which didn't, Sophie gave him a quick peck on the cheek, "Five people in less than one week is a shocking result Lorenzo..."

"Four... I mean, just Ricky..." Laughing softly Jorge patted Sophie on the backside as she walked away.

"Ricky, and Dani.... and Marc and Artur.... And Albert... Anymore?" Turning as she bumped into Wilco, Sophie smiled, "Sorry Wilco."

"No problem Sophie. Why don't you go have a seat in hospitality? We won't be long... Congratulations by the way..."

"Thank you... Six Lorenzo, six!" Accepting Wilco's kiss on the cheek Sophie shook her head and walked out of the garage with a smile.


	77. News

"Seven Lorenzo..."

Jaw dropping as Sophie pulled him into a kiss, everyone else in Parc Ferme wondering what the hell she was talking about, Jorge laughed, "You're giving me a row _now_?"

"Hmm maybe not... Well done you, back to back wins, I'm maybe a little impressed..." Sophie winked.

Shaking his head Jorge stepped back to hug his crew chief, "Maybe? You are a hard woman Kinlan..."

*

"Hey..." Sliding into the seat next to Dani, his ticket suddenly upgraded, Ricky tried to keep his voice casual.

Looking up from his Kindle Dani smiled, "Oh, hi Ricky."

"Good celebrations last night?" Sorting his book, no need for a Kindle given it would take him the same length of time to read one book in which Dani could read ten, Ricky took off his hoodie and draped it over his legs like a blanket.

Dani laughed, "Yeah. When I went to bed Dani, Emilio and Livio Suppo were on karaoke singing Grease Lightning..."

"That sounds... frightening!"

"It was a bit. Most of them are staying on another day."

"Recover from their hangovers before the flight, good plan. How are you? No ill effects from your crash in quali?"

Smiling kindly at Ricky, a tiny bit more at ease since the aircraft was moving and everyone was in their seats, Dani shook his head, "No, none at all."

"Good," Reassured infinitely more than he had been by Sophie's check and Dani's texts the night before Ricky snuggled down in his seat, "I'm knackered, my hotel bed was the most uncomfortable bed I've ever slept in."

Tightening his grip on his Kindle to stop him reaching out to touch Ricky's face Dani smiled, "Not surprised you are tired, 19th to 9th would have been a tiring ride. Well done."

"Thanks," Smiling, their eyes locked as the plane lifted off the ground, Ricky sighed, "See you in a few hours.

*

"You need to ring your Mum, tell her the news."

Looking up from the film he wasn't really watching Jorge frowned, "You said you didn't want to tell them until we seen them in person."

"That was before you told twelve people..." Sophie laughed softly, "I'm not mad... It's just not fair on her, or your sister, if they don't hear it from you."

Forehead frowning Jorge sighed deeply, "Do you think Laura will be ok with it?"

"I think so," Sophie smiled kindly, "She won't begrudge you it. I think it's kinder to tell her on the phone, that way she can deal with her own emotions without having to pretend to smile."

"Pretend? If she's ok with it why will it be pretend?"

"Because she'll still have to deal with everything. All the emotions will hit her. She'll be happy for you, but she'll have to deal with lots of 'what ifs' for herself. Especially when they'd have been close in age. She must hear it from you..."

"Ok," Jorge nodded, "I'll work out the time difference when we get to the hotel. I'll phone Laura and then we can both Skype Mama."

"Good," Putting her head on Jorge's shoulder she nodded towards the row in front, "You know, you were almost believable when you said you didn't upgrade Ricky."

"Almost?" Jorge laughed, "It wasn't me..."

Raising an eyebrow Sophie frowned, "Are you sure?"

"Seriously," Kissing her forehead lightly he smiled, smug and cheeky, "I _may_ have told a certain person how well I done out of upgrading you from Argentina... And pointed out that Ricky flying business on the same flight as me and you wouldn't be suspicious..."

Sophie laughed softly, "I don't know if I should be impressed at your sneakiness or disappointed by your tightness..."

"Tightness?" Shaking his head Jorge sighed, "I might _help_ Dani get lucky if it makes Ricky happy, but I'm not fucking paying for it!"

*

Standing somewhat awkwardly in the stark artificially lit car park Ricky shrugged, "Suppose I should get going..."

"Yeah. How many times do you think Sophie will make Jorge stop on the way to the Island?" Dani laughed.

Smiling, still not totally able to hide how much he didn't want to leave Dani, Ricky laughed, "Yeah. The peeing thing is driving him mad. She was up and down like a yoyo on the plane."

"It was ok, wasn't it?" Chewing his lip Dani looked nervous, "The upgrade thing. It's just been a long week..."

"It was more than ok..."

"Good. You have to go now. If you don't I'm going to kiss you..."

Sighing softly Ricky shook his head, "How is that supposed to make me leave?"

"You have too," Sad eyes locked onto Ricky's Dani fidgeted with the car keys in his hand.

"I know... I don't want to go though..."

"I know," Dani bit his lip, "Maybe we could have lunch or something? Bump into each other?"

Face brightening Ricky smiled, "You think?"

"We could try. I mean, I've got a few promo things, but maybe..."

Looking around to check they were on their own Ricky linked their fingers, unable to help himself laugh at the wide-eyed way Dani's eyes almost popped out his head, "Maybe we can Skype later and book our holiday?"

"I'd like that," Squeezing their fingers Dani sighed, "This is shit... We shouldn't have to fucking hide."

"I know."

"You could come with me, say that Sophie being sick was too much to cope with," Knowing that Ricky couldn't, the pregnancy still somewhat of a secret (and even if it wasn't Dani not the most obvious person for him to travel with), Dani's words were half-hearted.

Giving Dani's hand a firm squeeze before dropping it, Ricky smiled weakly, "You know I can't. We'll be fine. We'll see each other for lunch and if not then next Sunday night we'll be on a flight back to Europe and we'll have a few days."

"Yeah. I know, I just wish..." Taking a deep breath Dani smiled softly, "You know how much you mean to me, right?"

Ricky smiled, a soft, goofy grin, "Yeah..."

"I love you... And I know that here, now, is a crap place to say it, but I just had to say it," Dani blushed lightly, the tingles in his body heating his face.

Shaking his head Ricky chuckled, "It's atrocious timing Pedrosa.... Better than my momentary stupid thought of running to Clinica Mobile on Friday to tell you thought.... I love you."

"That would have been stupid given I didn't go to Clinica Mobile," Voice soft and teasing Dani winked, "You really need to go now or we'll end up doing something stupid...."

Eyes scanning the car park, only seeing families at the other end trying to play Tetris with their luggage to make it fit, Ricky leant in, "Sorry. I know I'm stupid..."

"Ricky..." The kiss was quick and chaste, not much more than a simple pressing of lips, but the spark between them was like an electric bolt firing down their spines leaving them both breathless.

"I'm going, now..." Urgency in his voice that Dani recognised Ricky picked up his back and walked down the ramp towards Jorge's hire car.

Leaning against the wall the photographer cursed the fact he was just off a ten hour flight and his camera was carefully packed away because he'd just missed the biggest scoop of his career...

*

Sitting at the desk in the hotel room Jorge bit his lip, excitement dancing in his eyes, "Ready?"

"Yeah," Sat on the bed behind him, eyes dried after emotional phone calls to her Aunt and Laura, Sophie smiled, "Let's do it."

Waiting for the screen to load and his mother's face to appear Jorge glanced down at the photo in front of him and grinned, "Mama! How are you?"

"Hello Jorge. Good thank you. Hello Sophie!"

"Hi Maria," Waving at the screen Sophie smiled warmly.

"Mama," Looking at the screen, voice starting to wobble, Jorge bit his lip, "We've got some news Mama..."


	78. Crash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Australia - Sepang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bitty, kind-of-crap filler chapter.
> 
> Sorry!!

Their arrival in Phillip Island had been one full of energy and excitement. Jorge had back-to-back wins, Ricky was high on the buzz of three little words and they'd shared their joy with their nearest and dearest who'd reacted with quiet happiness (Will and Mabel), emotional happiness (Laura) and five-minutes of screaming followed by eleven minutes of garbled, proud words in Spanish (Maria). Heading to the track on Friday morning everything was good. Right up until that moment.

Stood in the garage, trying to ignore the camera, Sophie's brain felt like it was going to burst. The risks of racing had always been there, hanging in the corner like a forgotten bill that would demand to be paid one day, but this was the first time it'd actually happened. For no reason apparent to her the front had folded and Jorge had gone down.

Moving to her side Albert smiled, "He's ok."

"Yeah..." Watching him get up Sophie's hand moved to her stomach; despite the relative nothingness of the crash all of their conversation about injuries and funerals flooding back to her in minute detail.

"He's fine Sophie, pissed off, but fine."

"He's fine," Smiling at Albert, trying not to flinch as she spotted herself appear on the screen, Sophie nudged his manager with his elbow, "I'm going to get a drink."

Moving through the garage, the carefully cultivated PR smile on her face, Sophie tried to look casual as she wandered to the bathroom before locking the door and taking one deep breath before her stomach lurched and tipped up its contents.

*

"You ok? You're very quiet..."

Sitting in the hospitality, waiting for Jorge to finish his media commitments before they headed back to the hotel, Sophie smiled as Ricky sat down, "I'm ok."

"It's horrible..."

"What is?"

"Watching them fall off..." Tilting his head Ricky smiled, voice quiet, "I wanted to run out on track and scoop him up in Japan..."

Swallowing hard Sophie sighed, "I've seen him fall off loads over the years..."

"You didn't love him then..." Taking Sophie's hand under the table Ricky smiled softly, "So, I'll ask again, you ok?"

Resting her head on Ricky's shoulder Sophie shook her head, "I threw up."

"Pfft you've done nothing but throw up all week. Hardly an impressive reaction Kinlan..." Ricky laughed.

"Fuck you Cardus. What did you do last week?"

"I momentarily considered the mayhem that would be caused if I ran to Clinica Mobile..."

Sophie looked at Ricky with an amused frown, "He didn't go to Clinica Mobile."

"I would have looked like a complete dickhead then wouldn't I?"

Feeling better, Ricky's admission that Dani falling bothered him making her feel less stupid, Sophie sighed, "In one or two seconds I thought of all the things he'd miss out on..."

"Don't do that to yourself chick."

"I'm trying..."

"He'll be there. He's been waiting for years to find someone to annoy, I mean love," Ricky winked, "He's not going to go anywhere."

"Do you think it's easier or worse for you? Knowing what it's like to fall off I mean."

"Are you suggesting I fall off lots?" Ricky mock frowned, relieved to see the smile back on Sophie's face.

Smirking cheeky and wide Sophie raised an eyebrow, "Not suggesting..."

"Fuck you..."

"Not your type."

"I'm greedy..."

Winking Sophie chuckled at his jaw dropping, "Do you know that pregnancy hormones can make you horny? Jorge is struggling to cope..."

"Once..." Ricky laughed, his cheeks flushed red, "Will you just let me win one once!"

"Maybe one day..."

*

Millie                             Hey. What country are you in now? I'm sooooo excited!! Congrats again xxx

Sophie                           In Melbourne airport. Going to Malaysia. Thanks :) Me too :) xx

Millie                             Tell Jorge he better look after you or I'll have him! x

Sophie                           If Jorge doesn't stop looking after me so much I'll smother him in his sleep!!!!

Millie                             Aww he loves you. It's nice to have someone who cares xx

Sophie                           Pol cares.... x

Millie                             Don't Soph. I know I fucked up x

Sophie                           Talk to him. Ignoring each other won't fix it x

Millie                             I don't know what to say x

Sophie                           Well I always find hello is a good starting point.... x

Millie                             Smartarse! I will. I'll message him later x

Sophie                           Good. Need to go for the flight. Speak soon. Love ya xx

Millie                             Love ya back. Take care of my niece or nephew! xxx

*

"Another podium," Leaning in for a soft kiss Sophie smiled, "Getting used to see you up there."

Shrugging, still annoyed by the tyre saga, Jorge sighed, "Wasn't a win though."

"It wasn't a crash either... Take the good when it's there."

Smirking as Sophie's face went white as the plane jolted a tiny bit, Jorge nodded, "Yes boss..."

"Don't laugh at me Lorenzo... I'll just aim for your shoes."

Grimacing, he held his hands up in defeat, "Ok, ok...."

*

Dani                              I think I'm dying...

Ricky                            Hot in Jakarta? Toasty here, but air con good.

Dani                              Melting.

Ricky                            That's because you spend too much time in the mountains

Dani                              No. It's because it's fucking hot.

Ricky                            Cranky.

Dani                              Not exactly been the best few days for me...

Ricky                            Whereas I've had an amazing time. I've always wanted to come 16th...

Dani                              Sorry x

Ricky                            I'm sorry too x

Ricky                            I miss you x

Dani                              Don't... Thinking like that makes me hard & it's too hot to wank

Ricky                            This week on 'things you never thought you'd hear someone say'.....

Dani                              Ha! True though x

Ricky                            Monday we'll be home. Just keep thinking Monday x

Dani                              Speaking of 'home'. Where are we going? x

Ricky                            Don't care. Geneva or Lugano. Don't care x

Dani                              Me neither x

Ricky                            Love you x

Dani                              Love you too x

Dani                              Gotta go. Got a tv show to do with Marc x

Ricky                            Have fun x

Ricky                            With the tv show... Not with Marc ;) x

Dani                              Not my type. Laughs too much ;)

*

@lilmissmillie DM        Hey you. You forgotten about me?

@polespargaro DM      As if I could. You ok?

@lilmissmillie DM        Yeah not bad. Just working hard. You?

@polespargaro DM      All work and no play? Doesn't sound like you. I'm fine.

@lilmissmillie DM        I said I was sorry... You said you didn't think we were working.

@polespargaro DM      Didn't expect you to hop on the first available dick though.

@lilmissmillie DM        Yeah ok. Mind you don't fall off your high horse. How is Marissa??

@polespargaro DM      Ok ok. I shouldn't have fucked another girl in revenge for you fucking that guy. I know

@lilmissmillie DM        We were good before we decided to be all serious...

@polespargaro DM      We were

@lilmissmillie DM        Were or could be again?

@polespargaro DM      Both I suppose.

@lilmissmillie DM        Fun? I miss your kind of fun (& we need to sort this before Sophie & Jorge's wedding)

@polespargaro DM      I miss your kind of fun too (& I know).

@lilmissmillie DM        We could go back to it... The fun I mean... (don't want what she's got now lol!)

@polespargaro DM      Yeah. We could. You want? (It's true? Pit lane rumour, but I didn't want to ask)

@lilmissmillie DM        I always want fun with you.... (Yeah true. Due June)

@polespargaro DM      What are you doing now? (Cool).

@lilmissmillie DM        Getting naked for Skype with you I hope...

@polespargaro DM      Logging on now... ;)

*

Sitting outside the Yamaha hospitality, Cardus in sight, Victor sweated in the Malaysian heat as jotted more and more notes in his pad as he trawled the internet. He was a photographer and not a journalist, but he knew it would make more money if he had a story to sell as well as some photographs.

He'd spent the evening before working out his finances. With a rough guess of what he could make, basing it on how much he'd received for the first photos of Rossi's new girlfriend previously, he knew that he could spend the rest of the season and testing concentrating on this.

If he could nail the photograph before Christmas then his children would have a bumper haul of presents. Following Cardus, 24/7 if necessary, would be, he decided, the best way to get it.


	79. First Night Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The flyaways are done. It's good to be home - right?

Flopping onto the bed Sophie exhaled loudly, "I love MotoGP, but I hate those flyaways..."

"You feeling better?" Standing at the doorframe, concern etched on his face, Jorge frowned, "Can I get you anything?"

Smiling softly, feeling grim, but better at home Sophie shook her head, "I'm fine baby. Just baba Lorenzo taking its toll. Once I work out what time zone we're in it'll probably turn out I'm being sick at the same times."

"Turbulence didn't help."

Chuckling Sophie sighed, "Certainly not! Anyway, at least I've a few days here to chill. First night home I just want to sleep. In the morning when I get up I'll go for a shower, get into my comfy jammies and just veg out where no-one can see me and then I'll be fine. Then after your modelling thing you can join me on the sofa and we can hide from the world for a few days."

"Ah... Yeah, about that...."

*

Raising her hand to chap the door Millie wondered, once again, what she was doing there. Lifting the gold knocker and letting it fall she figured she'd already travelled for five hours, she might as well see it through.

"Millie?" Momentarily wondering if the combination of painkillers and jet lag had left him having hallucinations Pol leant on the door, his voice dropping soft, "What are you doing here?"

Shrugging, her white teeth visible as they pressed into her lip, nerves fluttering around her stomach, Millie smiled softly, "I had a few days off..."

"So you ended up in Andorra?" Face lit up by a cheeky smirk Pol hopped backwards, "I suppose you better come in then..."

*

"Hello Sophie," In his usual slightly nervous way Alex smiled.

Wrapping him in a hug, kisses to both cheeks, Sophie grinned, "Hello you. 17th to podium.... very impressive!"

"Thanks," Blushing slightly, still young and slightly awkward around anyone of the opposite sex, Alex laughed, "It will be a while before Jack forgives me I think."

Patting his arm Sophie smiled, "All is fair in love and racing. Hello Jorge."

"Hey Sophie," Greeting his namesake's significant other with a kiss to the cheek the younger Jorge remembered the manners drilled into him since childhood, "Thanks for letting us stay."

Shooting her Jorge, stood awkwardly at the doorframe, a look Sophie smiled, "You are more than welcome."

*

Sitting on the sofa, feet tucked under her, shoes kicked off at the door, Millie looked at the light cast on Pol's foot, "So, how bad is it?"

"Just a crack. It'll be fine," In usual racer style Pol shrugged off the injury, more curious about the unexpected arrival on his doorstep.

Frowning, deep lines of worry embedding in her forehead, Millie slapped his arm, "You gave everyone heart failure!"

"Sorry..." Pol laughed lightly, "It wasn't that bad."

Shaking her head, voice quiet, Millie sighed, "It looked bad...."

"I should have listened to the warnings, but it seemed fine. It's uncomfortable, but it'll heal. It's no biggie," Arm on the back of the sofa, fingers resting millimetres from Millie's neck Pol smiled his cheekiest grin and winked, "At least I know how to get you to come and visit me now..."

Glowering Millie shook her head, "Try it and I'll break your other foot for you..."

"Millie..."

"Don't..." Shaking her head, her face a picture of confusion, Millie smiled weakly at him, "Don't ask me to explain or make it into something... I just...." Closing her eyes, head lightly leaning into the touch of Pol's fingers on her neck, she sighed, "It just looked bad..."

"Ok...." Letting his fingers settle on the back of her neck, his thumb stroking gently, "I am alright, I promise..."

Nodding Millie bit her lip before allowing Pol to pull her in; his mouth soft and warm on hers as her hands rested on his chest, feeling it move under her fingers and their kiss left chaste and became more with tongues and teeth and  _feeling_.

*

"So what are your plans then boys?" Sitting at the table, the three males already dishing out the macaroni that she'd thrown together in a rage in the afternoon after the news of two house guests had been dropped on her the night before, Sophie smiled as Alex politely handed her a plate that he'd filled for her first, "Thanks."

"Motocross tomorrow," Jorge smiled, aware he was still seriously in the bad books, Sophie having gone to bed without speaking to him the night before, "We thought maybe a movie night here tonight?"

Finishing his mouthful of pasta Alex shrugged and smiled kindly, "Movie night is only if it's ok with you? It's ok if you want an early night or whatever. I know pregnancy takes it out of some people a lot in the early days. Congratulations by the way."

"Movie night sounds fine to me Alex, and thank you," Shooting Jorge another look Sophie smiled, "Can you pass me the water jug please Jorge?"

With slight trepidation that he might end up wearing the contents Jorge passed the jug across the table with a smile, "What film do you fancy babe?"

"Ah you are good at organising things, Jorge, I'll leave it to you..."

*

Having moved to straddle Pol's lap, his hands moving on her back whilst one of hers tangled in his hair, Millie's free hand went to his belt, their tongues still battling hard. Pulling his mouth away Pol caught her hand, "Millie..."

"Shut up," Locking her mouth onto his neck, instantly finding the point that made him growl low and tilt his head, Millie set her tongue flicking over his skin as her teeth pressed softly. Winning the battle as one of his hands settled on her ass Millie breathed hard, her chest tight, the need to rid Pol of his clothes, to see and feel that he was truly ok made her hands frantic on his belt.

"Millie..."

Growling as her trembling fingers felt fat an uncoordinated as they tugged at the belt Millie sank her teeth into his neck hard, "Fuck..."

"Millie, stop!" Catching her hands Pol shook his head, "Stop it... I'm ok... I'm ok...."

Touching his face with her hand Millie nodded, suddenly feeling feeble and uncertain, letting Pol pull her head to his shoulder, their chests touching as he held her tight, "I'm ok..."

*

 Settling down on the sofa, the DVD ready to play, Sophie looked at the 3 faces, "What?"

"Nothing," Pretending to fidget with the remote, aware that pregnancy hormones combined with the fact he'd completely forgotten about the motocross day being right after the flyaways Jorge didn't want any more hassle.

Rearranging her pillow Sophie laughed, "Listen boys I hate to burst your bubble, but in the grand scheme of world movie nights it is you three with your carrots and celery that are the unusual ones..."

"What is that?" Looking at Sophie's plastic tub of a bizarre looking chocolate sweet Alex, closest to Sophie on the large L-shape sofa, was curious.

Breaking a small bit off Sophie held it out to the young Spaniard, "It's a cross between rocky road and tiffin."

"How many calories does it have? Nibbling on the cake Alex thought he could feel the fat creeping to his hips just  _looking_  at the cake.

Laughing as she tucked the duvet around her feet, basically taking up as much space on the sofa as the three boys combined, Sophie shook her head as she picked up a packet of toffee popcorn to start with, "Not enough to give a fuck. Go on then, let's see what drivel you picked tonight.

*

Shifting Millie off his lap, keeping his arm around her back, Pol kissed her forehead, "We need to talk Millie..."

"Don't want to talk," Trying to pull him into another kiss Millie sighed when he pulled away, "Why do we have to talk all the time? Why can't we just fuck? That's what we do best..."

Moving his arm, pulling at his own clothes Pol's tone was sharp and sarcastic, "Fine. Let's do that then. Come on, take your clothes off... Let's just fuck. That's obviously what you are here for..."

"Pol..."

Throwing his shirt aside Pol laughed, "No no. Heaven forbid we should  _actually_  speak... Come on then... Hop on..."

"Fuck's sake...." Shaking her head Millie sighed, "I didn't mean...2

"So what did you fucking mean then?" Wincing as he knocked his foot Pol swore loudly.

"Be careful..."

"Careful Millie, you _almos_ t sounded like you cared there..."

Opening her mouth to reply Millie was stopped short by the sound of the door banging. Aleix's voice drifted down the hall, talking animatedly to Pol in Spanish about the food he'd brought as Pippa bounded in and onto his lap.

"Millie..." Unable to hide his surprise Aleix looked shocked, "Sorry... I did not know you were coming here."

Shrugging, pulling her clothes back into order, Millie's smile was tinged with sadness, "Neither did I really... I'll put that in the fridge..."

"Thanks..." Handing her the food Aleix turned to his brother, "What is she doing here?"

"Honestly bro, I have no idea..."       

*

Shaking her head Sophie laughed hard, "Yeah, follow that advice if you want to remain single forever Alex..."

"It worked on you," Slightly snippy, highly amusing to Alex and Jorge, Jorge huffed at Sophie's rebuke.

Pulling a face Sophie laughed, "I assure you Lorenzo, none of those tips would have worked on me.... _Take your top off as often as possible_? What the fuck?"

"Whatever..." Throwing a piece of popcorn at Sophie's head, relieved that she was finally not glaring at him, Jorge shook his head.

Chucking a handful of popcorn back Sophie sighed, "If you send her flowers every day she'll think you are a stalker... Flirting with her friends will either make her think you are not interested or a sleaze. I'm not even going to comment on 'touch her arm or back _every single time_ you speak to her' - the boy wants to get laid Lorenzo, not fucking arrested!"

*

"Sorry if I interrupted..." Wandering into the kitchen, finding Millie leaning on the units with a bottle of water in hand, Aleix smiled, "I wasn't expecting you to be here."

Shrugging Millie laughed softly, "I wasn't really expecting to be here either. I put the pasta in the fridge."

"Thank you," Leaning back on the counter, big brother hat firmly in place, Aleix shrugged, "Why are you here then?"

Voice nonchalant, despite the fact her eyes were desperately avoiding looking at Aleix's, Millie waved her hand, "I had a few days off...."

"Oh right," Tilting his head until Millie was forced to catch his eye Aleix smiled kindly, "Nothing to do with caring about my brother then?"


	80. Wise Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wise words from Sophie and Aleix.

Padding down to the kitchen Sophie smiled and put her hand on Alex's shoulder, "You know... I love Jorge to bits, but there are some things about him you shouldn't copy. 17th to podium is a bloody good result, don't over-analyse it too much."

"I won't, I just think I could have done better at the last corner," Closing the laptop lid Alex turned to Sophie, "Can I ask you something?"

Pulling out a chair, bottle of water from the fridge in hand, Sophie nodded, "Of course you can."

"Jorge said I should buy presents, compliment her lots, take her fancy places and stuff, but you didn't seem to agree.... You laughed..."

Laughing softly Sophie sighed, "Jorge forgets. He didn't do any of that stuff to impress me.... He has _never_ bought me flowers. Not ever. He impressed me by being himself, not the flashy twat self, his actual self."

"What if my actual self isn't attractive to her?" Chewing on his lip, nerves apparent, Alex shrugged.

Putting her hand on his arm Sophie smiled kindly, "Then it won't work anyway. You can't, and shouldn't, be fake in a relationship Alex, because at some point it gets tedious and exhausting and it all falls apart. Be yourself. That's why Jorge and I work, because the first time we actually spoke at length he forgot he was supposed to be impressing me and was himself."

"Hmmm I suppose..."

"She likes you, it's quite obvious," Whispering the name into his ear, laughing at the bright red blush that gave confirmation, Sophie patted his arm as she stood up, "Be yourself Alex, if that's not good enough for someone then they are not the person for you. Good night."

"Good night," Blushing hard at the kiss pressed to his forehead Alex yawned, "Thank you."

*

"Of course I care about him," Millie shrugged, "I care about all of my friends."

Aleix laughed kindly, "Friends? Is that what you are?"

"Yeah. I mean obviously we have a bit of fun, but..." Biting her lip, fiddling with the lid of the water bottle Millie stepped towards the door, glaring at Aleix when his hand reached out to stop her.

Eyes locked on Millie, intense and serious, Aleix's tone was firm, but not preachy, "He is not as tough as you think he is."

"He's tougher than you think he is..." Sharp and biting Millie's tone made Aleix nod.

"Perhaps, but I have not made him cry recently..." Waiting for the words to sink in Aleix sighed, "He was very hurt you know..."

"And I wasn't?" Leaning back against the counter Millie shook her head, "Did you hear what he called me?"

Frowning Aleix held his hands out, "Why are you here Millie? If Pol is so awful and you make each other so miserable?"

"I don't know," Open and honest Millie chewed the inside of her cheek, "I watched that crash and I just.... Maybe it was the wrong thing to do."

"I think it's the most honest you have ever been....."

"I'm always honest," Back to her guarded, tough, self Millie glowered, "I've _never_ promised him anything..."

"Not with words," Folding his arms Aleix observed Millie's fingers fidgeting with her sleeve, "What are you scared of Millie?"

"What?"

"You are scared. Every time you get close to my brother you get scared and something happens to push him away."

"It's not fear, I just don't want to be tied down."

"Your heart does..."

Looking at Aleix with incredulity Millie almost choked on the water, " _What_?"

"You are here because he crashed and you panicked. Your instinct overruled everything else. That instinct was to fly here and make sure he was safe...." Kind, but firm Aleix touched Millie's arm, "It doesn't have to be a bad thing. Sometimes something is just meant to be..."

Catching Aleix's wedding ring glinting in the light Millie rolled her eyes, fury bubbling in her stomach, "Right, so because you ran down the aisle at the first opportunity we should all do the same?"

"No..."

"I don't want to marry your brother Aleix. I don't want to marry anyone. I don't want someone telling me what to do and I definitely don't want someone's fucking bike schedule dictating every single day of my life... Why the fuck would I?"

Standing up, unsure if he'd accomplished anything other than irritating Millie, Aleix shrugged, "Because despite all of your protests you quite clearly like him considerably more than friends like each other... Even if you are not with him you'll still feel the same from a distance..."

Moving towards the door Aleix turned back, "Remember when you threatened Jorge? You told him that Sophie was a tough cookie, but that he had got under her skin so had the ability to hurt her and if he ever did you'd make his life hell?"

"What about it?" Millie barked.

"You are under his skin. I can't threaten your legs like you threatened Jorge. I can only ask you.... Please stop hurting my brother. He will get up and walk away from something like the weekend every time it happens, but if _you_ keep crashing him one day he won't be able to get back up.

Walking out of the kitchen Aleix called Pippa to heel, shouted goodbye to his brother and left the silent house.

*

"Where have you been?" Wrapping his arm around Sophie's waist as she got into bed Jorge nuzzled into her neck.

Pulling the duvet up, forgetting that Jorge was in the back books as he lightly nipped her neck, Sophie moaned low, "Talking to Alex..."

"Telling him how rubbish I am with women," Jorge pouted.

"You're a huffy sod," Lacing her fingers through Jorge's on her stomach Sophie turned toward him slightly, "I was right though, you didn't use any of those things on me..."

"I did..." Leaning up on his elbow, brow furrowed in thought, Jorge huffed.

Rolling onto her back Sophie laughed, "No you didn't... You were just you..."

"Well," Jorge pouted, "You were obviously just to easily won over..."

"Easy?"

"No, I, well, no, erm.... Are you laughing at me?"

"Give you just called me easy I wouldn't be complaining Lorenzo..."

"I didn't call you easy... I just..." Bursting into laughter Jorge sighed dramatically as he moved to lean over Sophie, "You did give in quite easily right enough...."

Wrapping her leg around him as one of his went between her legs, Sophie chuckled, "I think it was due to the concussion when you whacked my head off the lift wall..."

"I don't recall any complaints...." Leaning in, forehead to forehead, Jorge smirked, "Lots of moans, but no complaints..."

Shaking her head Sophie sighed, "I just realised tonight that you, cheapskate, have **never** bought me flowers..."

"Really?" Screwing up his face as he thought back, Jorge grimaced, "Shit I haven't... Oops..."

Smirking as her hand snaked up his back, nails scratching, Sophie raised an eyebrow, "Best get grovelling Mr..."

*

Flopping down onto the sofa Millie's tone was barbed, "Your brother has a lot to say for himself..."

"He always does," Pol laughed.

Looking at Pol, eyes wide and glistening, Millie shrugged, "I've **never** meant to hurt you, you know that, right?"

"I know."

Yawning wide Millie flushed bright red, "Sorry..."

"What time did you set off this morning?"

"About 5am."

"Why?"

Confused Millie frowned, "I'd have missed the flight if I left any later, by the time I dropped stuff at work then drove to Heathrow and got parked up...."

"I meant why did you do it... Come here?" Pol smiled, friendly and only slightly amused.

"I don't know..."

" _Millie_..." Exasperation showing in his voice Pol put his head back on the sofa.

"I'm not being a bitch Pol. I can't say that my reasons for coming were x, y and z because I don't know... I just... I watched that crash and I felt sick and then I couldn't focus. You said when you'd be home and I just booked a flight," Turning to Pol, her hands covered by her sleeves, Millie shrugged her shoulders and bit her lip, "I don't know what it means. I just know I wanted to come here, to see you, make sure you were ok or whatever. I just did..."

"Ok...." Smiling, a friendly smile rather than a leading smile, Pol nodded towards the hallway, "Bedtime. You can share with me or you can have the spare room, it's up to you...."

"I want to be with you. We sorted all that on Skype, no?"

"We sorted that we were going to have fun. I'm not going to pretend you turning up here like this hasn't confused me...."

"Sorry."

Sitting in silence for a few minutes the atmosphere was heavy, oppressive even, before Pol sighed, "Come on. Let's sleep. We'll talk tomorrow."

"Ok," Feeling strangely vulnerable Millie took his hand, laughing softly at the idea of the injured one pulling the other from the sofa, and let him lead her to bed.

*

"Fuck!" Squealing loud as Jorge rolled them over Sophie balanced herself on her knees, Jorge still buried deep inside her, "This doesn't get you away with not buying me flowers..."

Pressing his back against the sheet, hips flicking up slightly, Jorge growled as Sophie circled her hips, "Every day from now on..."

"Yeah right," Rocking harder, breasts bouncing as she moved, sheen of sweat glistening over her body, Sophie laughed.

Hands falling from her hips as she picked up a rhythm that put him straight on the edge, Jorge cursed loudly, the sight and sounds of Sophie taking what she wanted from him sending sharp shivers down his spine, "Soph..."

"Let it go... I'm not going to break..." Dragging her nails down his chest Sophie yelped when Jorge's strong arms wrapped around her, pulling her chest tight to his. Planting his feet on the bed Jorge took over the rhythm, flicking his hips hard and fast, pushing them both tot he very edge.

*

"Pol?"

Flat on his back in the dark room, hand resting in the cold space between them, Pol turned his head towards the whisper, "What?"

"Aleix said I hurt you... I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I know."

"I just... Relationships and me, it just doesn't work."

Rolling onto his side, moving gingerly because of his foot, Pol reached out until his fingers found a warm hand, "Why not?"

"It... I... I'm not good at it," Moving onto her side Millie laced her fingers through Pol's.

"There must be a reason why...."

"I'm just rubbish at it. I get prickly and scared and ruin it..."

"Why though? What scares you?" Shuffling slightly closer Pol squeezed her hand, "Talk to me Mills..."

"I..." Taking a deep breath Millie wiped away a tear, glad of the darkness, "I hurt people..."

"I'm sure that's not true," Moving closer still Pol put his free hand on her hip.

Wiping more tears Millie let out a sob, "I hurt him. I didn't mean too, but I really hurt him. I don't want to hurt you..."

"Hey... hey come here," Shuffling them around until Millie's head was on his arm and she was pulled in tight to him Pol was puzzled by the complete change in character. Running a hand down her back, trying to soothe the sobs, Pol kissed her head, "It's ok, sssh, it's ok..."

*

"What the fuck?" Opening one eye Jorge practically growled. Rolling onto his back, wincing as his skin peeled from the sticky sheet he grappled around on the bedside table until the flashing, loud phone was in his hand, "Hello?"

Sitting on the stairs Pol winced at the sound of Jorge's voice, "Hi... It's Pol, sorry it's so late. Can I speak to Sophie please?"

"It's fucking 4am..." Looking at the empty bed next to him Jorge sat up, the sound of Pol's voice combined with the time making him wide awake "What's wrong?"

"Sorry. I saw Sophie's tweet about jet lag, I didn't think about her phone being in the bedroom and you being asleep. I need to speak to her about Millie."

"Millie?" Jorge pulled on his boxers one-handed, "Why do you need to speak to her about Millie at 4am?"

"Because she's just cried herself to sleep in my bed and I don't know what to do..."

"Millie's in Andorra?"

"Yeah.... She just turned up..."

"Ok, hang on," Jogging down the stairs Jorge smiled at Sophie, clad in her joggers and his baggy t-shirt watching tv with the volume down, "It's Pol... Millie has just cried herself to sleep in his bed..."

"Millie's in Andorra?" Taking the phone Sophie looked concerned, "Pol?"

Biting his nails Pol sighed, "Hey Sophie... Sorry it's so late. I don't know what to do..."

"It's ok, I couldn't sleep anyway. What's going on?"

"She said we can't have a relationship because of what she did to _him_. Then she cried herself to sleep... Really, really cried..."

"Ok," Blowing a kiss to Jorge who was heading back upstairs, his ability to sleep never hampered by anything, Sophie sighed hard, "You know I can't tell you Pol, it's her place..."

"I know," Keeping his voice low so as not to disturb Millie Pol sounded lost, "I just don't know what to do, I've never see her cry before..."

"It's quite rare... If she's opened up this much then she'll tell you the rest."

"You think?"

"I know," Sophie smiled, "She really likes you."

"I really like her."

"Then be patient with her."

"Ok."

"Pol?"

"Yeah?"

"She's not as tough as she thinks she is. This..." Sophie sighed hard, "This is something that she hardly ever talks about. The fact she's talking to you, the fact she's _there_.... It's massive for her."

"I guessed that.... So I just wait?"

"If you think she's worth it, yeah."

"I do... Thank you."

"Anytime. Tell her I love her please. Good night Pol."

"Will do. Good night."

Putting his phone onto charge Pol got back into bed, smiling softly as Millie moved towards the heat, draping over him tightly, as he pressed a kiss to her head, "I love you. I just wish you'd let me..."


	81. Who Is Millie Taylor?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The question to which Pol really wants an answer....
> 
> Trigger warnings for a death (not a known character) and drug use/mention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something slightly different this time. Two first person POV's. With Pol is Millie and with Jorge is Sophie.  
> Hope it works ok!

Sat up in bed, my back against the headboard, I looked at Pol's face, features illuminated by the moonlight shining through the tiny gap in the curtains. Finally at peace after tossing and turning for hours from jet leg his face was expressionless, just settled and beautiful.

Trying to move silently I went downstairs, trusty phone in hand, wondering what to do and choosing what I normally did when I was struggling.

@lilmissmillie DM        Are you awake?

@sophiekinlan DM       Yeah. Baba Lorenzo has taken offence at my stomach contents. You ok?

@lilmissmillie DM        I don't know what to do

@sophiekinlan DM       Tell him x

@lilmissmillie DM        How can I? He'll hate me.

@sophiekinlan DM       He won't. If you keep going like this you'll both hate each other.

@lilmissmillie DM        I don't know where to start

@sophiekinlan DM       Wherever the words come from. Tell him Mills, just trust him and tell him x

@lilmissmillie DM        I'm not sure I could cope if he hated me

@sophiekinlan DM       Pol's a good bloke. He'll understand if you give him the chance x

@lilmissmillie DM        You think x

@sophiekinlan DM       I do x

@lilmissmillie DM        I'll try. If it goes wrong can I come to Switzerland?

@sophiekinlan DM       You don't ever need to ask that x

@lilmissmillie DM        Thank you. I love you x

@sophiekinlan DM       I love you too. You are good person, don't forget that x

@lilmissmillie DM        I'll try x

Clicking my phone locked, and hearing movement upstairs, I realised that, as always, she was right. I just hoped that once I got up there I'd know what to say.

*

"Hey, you ok?"

"Yeah."

"Millie, I like you, I know you don't want to hear me say shit like that, but I do."

"You wouldn't if you knew me, the real me..."

"Tell me then... Who is Millie Taylor?"

The warm smile on Pol's face as I'd got back into bed was like a sharp stab to my stomach, he was fiery and fiesty, but ultimately he was a good person and I'd got into the habit of treating him badly to keep him at arm's length. Nodding as I let him pull me tight to him, soft lips pressing against my forehead, burning my skin like a branding, I thought back to Italy. The trip to Misano had promised so much and it had turned to shit. Partly through circumstance, but partly through my own defensive bollocks. Looking up at him with a sigh, my heart thudding heavy in my chest, I finally said the words I should have said long ago, "I need to tell you something."

It felt like I was like watching myself in many ways, a weird, fuzzy detachment from reality surrounding me. I sat up, needing to be untangled from Pol's limbs, needing the freedom to move, or run, and needing to escape the overwhelming heat from his body that suddenly seemed oppressive rather than comforting. We sat in silence for a few moments; me back against the headboard, legs crossed and him on his side, head propped on his elbow and slight confusion on his face.

"I had a boyfriend.... An actual proper boyfriend..."

"Ok..."

"He was nice. We did all the things normal couples do. Went to the movies, out for dinner, stayed in an watched a DVD. Just general shit."

Closing my eyes I was back in Brighton, back in the days when life was simple and uncomplicated. When I didn't have a pathological fear of letting people close to me. Clasping my hands, trying to stop them shaking (or at least hide it) I smiled.

"I was happy. We were happy. I liked my work, Sophie had started working for Ducati and liked it and everything was good... Not like _'lottery winning, always partying'_ good, but just simple, low-maintenance good... Normal good..."

Opening his mouth to speak Pol changed his mind, closing it again, nodding, just waiting for me to go on.

"I'd known him since I was a kid. He used to hang out at the youth club Sophie and I went too. He and his mate, me and mine; just a great big cliché really....."

Kicking the duvet off my legs, the heat making my skin itch, I laughed, "He was good at practical jokes. Like proper funny ones, not shit ones from a joke shop."

"He sounds like a great guy..." With on a tiny, minute, hint of something in his voice Pol bit his lip, "What happened?"

The lump in my throat meant my voice was more like a squeak, a high pitched, pathetic whiny sound that was accompanied by tears rolling down my cheeks, "I killed him..."

*

"Ok," Exasperate Jorge put down his glass, "What is wrong?"

Pushing my lunch plate away I ran my fingers through my hair, "I'm worried about Millie."

"Why? Sophie, what the fuck is going on? Why is she in Andorra?"

Smiling softly I thought back to my lurching stomach in Phillip Island, "To check Pol is still in one piece after that crash..."

"Last time she was near Pol I had to physically lift her up and drag her away from him whilst she called him a cunt, amongst other things..."

"Can we sit on the sofa? There's something I'm going to tell you, about Millie..."

.

"It was cold, freezing cold," I laughed, ironic and sarcastic, "These things always happen when it's cold..."

Sat next to me, arm round of the sofa, face pensive, Jorge nodded.

"We'd all been out. Millie, me, Jacqui; she was our friend.... I was friends with her since primary school and the boys... Danny, Owen and Scott.... The boys were older. Not by much, we were 16 and they were 18 and 19."

Biting his lip, the mention of any males in my past always making him uncomfortable, his voice dropped low, "Boyfriend?"

Thinking back to the innocent teenage days I smiled and nodded, "Scott. For about a year. He was just turned 18. He was quite young though, we weren't.... Millie and Danny, they were a proper relationship. Nightclubs and sneaking about. We just hung out really...."

Unsure about how he would take the whole detail of the night I turned to face him on the sofa, crossed legged, and took his hand, "You need to promise me two things.... you need to listen to the end and you need to not hate her."

"What did she do?"

"We'd been to the Pier. Just hanging out, carrying on, usual teenage antics," Biting my lip, knowing he'd hate the next bit, I closed my eyes, "Scott's Mum and Dad were at a party so his house was empty.... We'd decided to... you know... for the first time... so we left the others."

Stroking his fingers, feeling the growl in his body, I kept on, "They went to a club."

"At 16?"

"Has no 16-year-old ever sneaked into a nightclub in Spain?"

"Suppose...."

"Millie... Well occasionally... Sometimes..."

"Spit it out Soph."

Cringing, knowing his attitude to drugs, I closed my eyes, "Ecstasy was a big thing... It was cheaper than alcohol sometimes..."

"Millie was a druggie?"

"No!" Shaking my head I sighed, "No, she just. Sometimes on a night out. Occasionally... Jorge, we lived very different to you. It wasn't lap times and gym sessions for us. It was nights out and how many drinks can you get down your neck in happy hour."

"Did you do drugs too?" Back straighter Jorge frowned, disapproval written all over his face.

"No. It scared me."

"Right."

"Anyway they were in the club and one of them, probably Owen, bought some pills...."

*

Looking out of the window, the view of the Andorran mountainside stunning, I turned back to Pol, "Danny didn't. As a rule. I did, Owen did, Scott occasionally did and Jacqui sometimes... Never Danny and never, ever Sophie...."

"Ok," Stretching out his legs, his foot aching, Pol sighed, "It's not something I really understand, I'd never.... but I'm not going to judge you for something that was a long time ago. You don't now, right?"

Shaking my head, the emotion bubbling in my stomach threatening to overwhelm me, every inch of me wanting to laugh, make a joke and not tell him the rest, but knowing I couldn't, I bit my lip, "No. Not since then... He didn't want too..."

"Right?"

Tears streaming down my face, lump in my throat constricting my breathing, I shut my eyes, visions of the night flooding back, "I persuaded him... We danced, I danced...... I told him about how much fun it would be... How the sensations were heightened, like the biggest adrenalin rush in the world...... I told him it'd be the best sex he'd ever had... So he did... For me. Just once..... And it was _amazing_... We danced for hours, we got thrown out of the club because we were practically fucking on the dancefloor...."

Wrapping my arms around my own waist, head resting on the wall next to the window, "In the morning... In the morning... He... I... He..."

*

"Bad reaction they said... Something to do with his heart..."

"Wow," Jorge puffed out his cheeks, "That's..."

"She was destroyed..."

"He was dead..."

"Yeah ok, Mr Perfect..." Instinctive defensiveness of Millie bubbling inside me, "Have you never made a mistake? Never handled something badly? Never been 16 and thought you knew it all?"

"She is alive though," Steadfast, stubborn moral indignance rising to the surface.

"Barely," Wiping a  tear I took a slow breath, "Everything fell apart for her. His family blamed her, not Scott because he only _bought_ them just her. She flunked out of school, rowed with her family and she has never, ever let another person get close to her again."

"You stayed close?"

"Only because I'm marginally more stubborn than her. This.... this one moment, one horrible, ill-advised, stupid moment has haunted her for all this time... Now she's met Pol and no matter how much or how many times she's pushed him away he's kept coming back and when he hit that tarmac on Sunday she ran to him... That's massive for her."

"So she feels bad because she gave him the pill? Can't she get counselling or...."

"If you recommend a book right now you'll find it inserted... She thinks, she _believes_ that she killed him... No-one ever said 'he could have said no' or 'he shouldn't have taken it' just 'she gave him it and it killed him' and she believes that, to this day."

"And she's worried something will happen to Pol," Finally getting it Jorge sighed.

*

Curled up in a ball I heard the door banging and then voices. Voices that got higher and lower, confused voices and angry voices speaking, shouting, back and forth. My head felt like my brain was too big and the pressure inside my skull was too much. Closing my eyes I tried to escape, but the footsteps got closer. Hands; firm hands pulled on my shoulders, pulled me and pushed me until I was wrapped in arms, the smell hitting my nose and sending a wave of calm through my body. Snuggling tighter to the safe smell the tears came again; like a dam overwhelmed by rainwater in a storm they flooded as my body shook, the pain returning like it was that night again.

 


	82. A Nice Day Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So much serious recently...

"You do realise," Sophie whispered, "That getting _your people_ to phone up and skip a shed load of people in the queue is such **bad** thing to do, don't you?"

Nodding, but smirking, Jorge shrugged, his mouth close to Sophie's ear as she stood in front of him, "Says the woman who was ready to fly to her best friend by private jet at a moment's notice...."

"Fair point, well made," Sophie laughed softly, "This is amazing..."

Looking up at the painting, the fragility of the work capturing him, perhaps even more than its religious connotations, Jorge smiled, hands on Sophie's waist, "It is... Come on, even my name doesn't get us more than 15 minutes."

"It's funny how something so significant means something different to so many people," Wrapping her scarf tighter as she stepped out into the cold Sophie slipped her hand into Jorge's, "Don't you think?"

Pulling his plain cap low Jorge smiled, "How do you mean?"

"Well to you, or anyone else with faith, it's a depiction of the Last Supper. Something so... meaningful..."

"It wasn't meaningful to you?" Walking quickly, their day to themselves planned like a military operation because of the R1 launch in the evening, Jorge frowned.

Stopping, her eyes wide, happy and full of expression, Sophie laughed, "Fuck yeah! It was a Da Vinci painting.... Alright it's mostly restored and the biblical bit is just some blokes having dinner to me, but _Da Vinci_..."

"Blokes having dinner?" Eyes wide, almost popping out, Jorge clutched his stomach in laughter, "You can't say shit like that!"

Eyes locked on his Sophie bit her lip, "Are you going to judge me like you did Millie?"

"Sophie," Sighing hard Jorge dropped his chin to his chest, "You know what I think about drugs..."

"And you know Millie, you know her **now**... Surely that's more important than a mistake made over ten years ago?"

"Someone died..."

"And what, you think she should be punished? Do you think there is any court in the land that could do more than she has done to herself? Don't be a hypocrite..."

"How am I a hypocrite?"

"Amatriain? He goes through rehab and you put him back on the payroll, Millie never did _anything_ to you personally and all of a sudden she's banned from the apartment, not allowed near the baby?"

"This was supposed to be a nice day out."

"World doesn't stop just because Lorenzo wants a rest on his high horse.... What happened to forgiveness and supporting our friends?" Shrugging her shoulders Sophie put a hand on his chest, "What about trusting my judgement? She's a **good** person..."

"Ok, ok... One hint of drugs..." Silenced by the kiss Jorge laughed, "That's not fair...."

"I'll not kiss you again then," Laughing as she wandered off to their next stop Sophie stuck her tongue out, "What you waiting for?"

*

Scrunching up her face, the pair of them sat on a bench outside of the royal palace, looking at images on his phone, Sophie looked at Jorge, "Am I supposed to want to buy the clothes or the bath?"

"Sophie!!"

Trying to hide her laughter Sophie shrugged, "What? Come on... what kind of pose is that?"

"It's... sexy," Jorge laughed, finally catching on to the fact that Sophie was teasing him.

Scoffing Sophie rolled her eyes, "If you ever try to seduce me by squatting over the bath you'll have a long wait...."

"I was not _squatting_..."

"Course not baby, can I see the video?"

"You've already seen it twice..."

"It's a nice.... _bike_..."

"Right," Snatching his phone back Jorge huffed, hard, "You are not having _my_ phone to perv over Vale!"

Taking her phone out of her pocket Sophie chuckled, "Fine... What's the link again?"

"You are the worst wife ever...."

"No practise..."

"Yet..."

"Soppy..."

"I try..."

"You are very trying...."

"Are you just going to take the piss out of me all day?"

Nodding as Jorge pulled her closer, cold hands on her neck making her squeal, Sophie laughed, "Yep..."

*

Walking into the hotel hand-in-hand Jorge sighed, "We didn't see everything..."

"Rome wasn't built in a day baby..."

Flicking his eyes to the side Jorge sighed, "Just as well we're not in Rome then _baby_..."

"Oooh get you... What you huffing about? Your dodgy modelling shoot or the fact that Vale has a pretty body?"

"I'm not even speaking to you..."

"You know...." Waiting until they were in the lift Sophie caught him off guard, pushing him into the corner, "This is the hotel where we had lunch...."

Looking around them, dirty smirk crawling onto his face, "So it is..."

"I knew you'd forgotten... Honestly you are the least romantic man in the world Lorenzo..."

Spinning them around, pinning Sophie's wrists to the wall by her side, forehead resting on hers as he pulled his lip through his teeth, smirk fixed in place, "I didn't think romance was your thing.... I seem to recall this worked better..."

"Fuck..." Lungs burning as Jorge seemed to suck all of the air from them, his hands leaving her wrist to slide around her back; one heading up her spine to tangle, tightly, in her hair, the other down, fingers gripping her ass tight, Sophie moaned as Jorge's tongue flicked against her lip, teasingly brushing against hers, " _Dani_..."

Stepping back like he'd been slapped Jorge's eyes went wide, " **Pardon?**..."         

"Dani..." Pointing, her face blushing bright red as she fixed her clothes, Sophie started to giggle, "Hi..."

"Hello. Hello Jorge... Sorry to interupt."

Taking a deep breath, grateful for the tightness of his jeans keeping his erection from public view Jorge turned, smile in place, "Hi.... Hello Marc."

"Hi!" Waving, the 'jaja' in his voice grating Jorge like nails down a blackboard, Marc smiled at Sophie, "Hello again."

"Hi. How are you?"

"Good good thank you. How are you? I hear congratulations are in order."

"Thank you, I'm good, we're good..." Leaning in to accept Dani's kiss to the cheek, "How are you?"

"Good thanks," Raising his eyebrow, stood in front of Marc so safe, "Had a relaxing few days at home so all good..."

"Excellent. Nothing beats a quiet few days... Although we had Alex and Jorge...." Stalling for a moment, thinking back to the night before and realising she'd completely forgotten they had house guests, Sophie smiled, "to stay. They were motocrossing and doing the school thing with the kids."

"Why was Ricky not doing that?" Frowning, somehow able to frown and smile at the same time, Marc look confused, "I thought Ricky would be doing the school thing with you."

Practically growling Jorge stared at him, hard, "How do **you** know Ricky didn't take the photos?"

"Ignore growler here, he hasn't been fed yet..." Sophie smiled, "Ricky was busy. Now if you excuse us please, we have plans for the afternoon..."

Putting his hand on Sophie's ass, knowing he'd get a slap for it, but thinking it worth it for Marc's wide-eyed reaction Jorge grinned, "Bye boys..."

*

"You soppy sod..." Opening the door Sophie had been greeted with a sea of colour.

Taking her hand Jorge sighed, "I forget sometimes... I forget that I'm shit with words and I'm shit with gestures. It seems, maybe it seems, I take you for granted, but I don't..."

"So you forgot to buy me flowers all this time and you decided to just buy them all at once?"

Smiling Jorge shrugged, "Well I figured that anyone who can put up with me for 228 days.... Or 7 months, 14 days if you prefer deserves all the flowers... Plus I couldn't decide what to get so...."

"Jorge..." Pregnancy hormones and happiness bubbling inside her Sophie looked around. Nineteen bunches of flowers from bright red tulips, calla lilies, Delphiniums, striking orange Gerberas, pale pink Peonies, Black Dahlias (which Jorge, somewhat cheesily, declared represented the period in which they did not speak) and her favourite purple roses were dotted around the room. Turning to him, tears in her eyes, Sophie lightly punched his shoulder, "What happened to a day of cheese and taking the piss?"

Arms wrapping around her waist Jorge winked, "Gotta win you back from Vale's chest somehow..."

"Oh it'll take more than flowers for that..." Sophie smirked.

Shaking his head Jorge sighed, "Watch it lady..."

"Make me..."

Looking at his watch Jorge tilted his head from side to side, "We have two hours..."

"Can achieve a lot in two hours..."

Walking Sophie towards the bed Jorge smirked, "I bet we can..."

"You didn't forget..."

"As if... You're the one who didn't notice we were in the same room..."


	83. The Real Millie Taylor

Curled up in a ball I heard the door banging and then voices. Voices that got higher and lower, confused voices and angry voices speaking, shouting, back and forth. My head felt like my brain was too big and the pressure inside my skull was too much. Closing my eyes I tried to escape, but the footsteps got closer. Hands; firm hands pulled on my shoulders, pulled me and pushed me until I was wrapped in arms, the smell hitting my nose and sending a wave of calm through my body. Snuggling tighter to the safe smell the tears came again; like a dam overwhelmed by rainwater in a storm they flooded as my body shook, the pain returning like it was that night again.

*

Lying on the bed Millie's body finally gave in; the fingers that were gripping Pol so tight they'd left bruises relaxed, her tense face, eyes puffy from tears, finally got some peace, safe in his arms, as sleep stole away her nightmares. Relaxing back, head on the top of the headboard, not wanting to move too much Pol picked up his phone, sending the text after turning down both the screen brightness and the volume.

Pol                                 She told me. I ran away. She cried - a lot. Aleix told me off & I came back. She cried herself to sleep on me. Do you think she'll forgive me?

Sophie                           I think she'll just be happy you came back x

Pol                                 I didn't know what to say. I wasn't expecting that.

Sophie                           I know. Thank you for going back x

Pol                                 I care about her... x

Sophie                           I know you do. She cares about you too. I think you are the only person she's met since that she's told..... x

Pol                                 Wow, really? x

Sophie                           Yes, really. She's spiky & prickly through fear. I'm surprised, & glad, that she didn't bin you off ages ago x

Pol                                 I'm glad too x

Sophie                           Tell her that. When she wakes up, tell her that x

Pol                                 I will. Thank you x

Sophie                           She'll be delicate, and spiky. Perseverance is needed. She's worth it (I think so anyway) x

Pol                                 I think so too. I'm not going anywhere x

Sophie                           Call me anytime x

Pol                                 Thanks x

*

Stirring, pain in her eyes and head making her moan softly, Millie jumped slightly at the voice, seemingly from nowhere, "Hey sleepyhead, here have some water."

"Whh..." Giving up on speaking, her throat raw from the devastated tears she'd shed, Millie let Pol hold her head, and the bottle, and pour a small amount of water into her mouth.

With a kindly smile he waited, let her swallow and did the same again. Reaching for the cabinet he held up two small tablets, "Paracetamol, for the headache."

"No pills."

"It's paracetamol babe, just paracetamol."

"'K.." Thirsty and hurting Millie let him pour more water into her mouth, taking the tablets, then settling back down, his arm and body wrapped round her like a soft, warm, comforter.

Pressing a kiss to her hair Pol sighed softly, his voice kind and calm, "I'm sorry I walked out."

"It's ok..."

Disagreeing he put his forehead to hers, "No, no it's not. You told me, trusted me, with something massively important to you. My instinct was to wrap my arms around you and tell you it was ok, but because I'm an idiot I talked myself out of it and I walked out of that door."

"Came back..." Voice muffled by Pol's shirt, and crackly from the hoarseness, Millie looked up, "You came back."

"I did, but I should **never** have left in the first place..."

"My instinct has been to tell you. Since Sexyring I wanted to tell you, but..."

Gently nudging her Pol laughed, "We're both idiots then."

"Speak for yourself."

"That's my girl," Tilting Millie's head up Pol smiled, a grin softened with glistening eyes and sadness, " _That_ , what you told me, is not who Millie Taylor is..."

"It is," Another tear escaped down her cheek despite her not thinking she had any left.

"No, no it's not," Moving them both down the bed; Pol on his side, Millie on her back, head on his arm, free hand resting, like a hot water bottle, on her stomach, "The real Millie Taylor is the girl who has spent all the years since punishing herself. The real Millie Taylor is the girl who can't talk about this without tears flowing... Darling, if you were a bad person you'd have not cared, but you did care... You care so much you stopped yourself being happy to protect other people..."

"Don't..."

"Millie, I like you. I _really_ like you... I'm not saying we'd be perfect, and I'm not saying we should get married next week, but I think we're good enough that it would be a risk worth taking," Tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear Pol smiled cautiously, "It's time to stop punishing yourself, otherwise there's just going to be two lives lost."

Breaking into sobs again, fingers fisting into Pol's shirt, Millie's body heaved against him. The combination of emotions overwhelmed her, sheer relief spreading through her body as the tears soaked his shirt, his hands stroking her back, snaking under her shirt to give her warm comfort.

"It's ok, Millie, it's ok..."

Looking up to Pol, eyes puffy and red, Millie tried to speak, but couldn't. Instead she pressed a quick kiss to his mouth, grateful, caring and relieved that he hadn't ran, well had ran and then came back.

Catching a tear with his thumb Pol pressed their mouths together softly; lips closed and eyes fluttering shut as the fingers of Pol's fingers moved to trail down her spine, settling in the small of her back, drawing patterns with his fingertips as her grip on him softened, hands pressing onto his chest.

"Ok?" Pulling away Pol placed a soft kiss on Millie's nose.

"I can't promise..."

"The only promise I want is a promise to try....."

"Try?" Sounding nervous, jittery and still croaky Millie closed her eyes, "I can try..."

"Look at me..." Smiling, supportive, sympathetic and _believing_ , Pol smiled, "I like you. I like Millie Taylor, the real one; the funny, sarcastic, sexy, _dirty_ girl that I met... That is the real you. Everybody has a past."

Sniffing, tears threatening again, "Not like mine..."

"Maybe not, but you were a kid. It's not like you find it funny or look back with pride... If you encouraged me to do drugs today..."

"I would _NEVER_."

"Sssh, listen to me," Kissing her nose again Pol smiled, "If you encouraged me today and I did and I got banned then yeah it would be a shit thing for you to do, but the blame.... The **ultimate** blame would be mine. Right? It is not your fault he died Mills. It's horrible and awful and sad and everything else, but you didn't put it in his drink or tie him down and force him... Everybody makes a choice in life."

"He didn't choose to die."

"And you didn't choose that either..."

"I didn't..." Millie, some of the guilt leaving her shoulders, shook her head, "I really didn't."

"It's ok..." Pressing their mouths together again, tongue pushing gently onto her lip, asking, and gaining, admittance to her mouth, wrapping around hers, Pol pulled Millie tighter to him.

Relaxing against him, her hands snaking up his top, fingers tracing the outline of his defined muscles, as his hands trailed down her back, cupping her ass and pulling her tighter to him, Millie moaned softly, "Pol..."

"Sssh," Moving her onto her back, half his weight pressing her down into the mattress, Pol slipped his hands up her shirt as his mouth moved along her jaw. Planting soft, barely there, kisses down her neck as his fingers danced over her bra, teasing her nipples with frustratingly light contact, Pol let his teeth lightly graze her neck. Pausing, to pull her top over her head, he kissed his mouth down her collar bone; tongue leaving a light, damp trail for him to blow a cool breeze over, making her shiver and her skin goosebump.

Mouthing his way down her chest, tongue wetting and teasing her nipples through the fabric, Pol pulled her legs either side of him, settling between hers, rocking against her, his jeans not hiding how hard he was as he introduced the gentle nip of teeth against her skin as he nipped and kissed down her stomach, tongue flicking into her bellybutton, before continuing down until his fingers were pulling at her zip, following her zip with his tongue.

" _Please Pol_..."

*

"It's ok, ssshh, it's ok..." Wincing at the nails pressing into his shower Pol felt the familiar metallic taste of blood in his mouth, unusually from his own teeth piercing his lip rather than Millie's. Shivering lightly, all of his weight on his elbows, his body draped over Millie's, her legs wrapped around them, he fought every instinct in his body, determined to keep it slow and gentle. Mouth next to her ear, whispering sweet, kind words as his hips circled gentle and slow, cock buried deep inside her, moving only just enough, like his thumb pressed between them on her clit, to take her near the edge.

Tears flowing Millie's entire body trembled, the orgasm washing over her in waves as Pol's careful touches flooded her senses and sent her tumbling into a tearful, emotional, abyss.

*

Hand-in-hand, Millie's small trembling hand enveloped by Pol's strong grip, they walked into the bar. Spotting Aleix, Laura and their friends Pol smiled, proud and happy, "Relax..."

"Hey guys. Millie this is my friends Alex, Xavier, David and you know Aleix and Laura... Guys this is Millie.... Right madam, what would you like to drink?"

Smiling nervously, nodding gratefully at Aleix for budging up on the bench to create space, Millie shrugged, "Water or wine, whatever everyone else is having is fine by me..."

"Ooh you should try the house red here, it is wonderful."

"I'm up for trying something new..."

"New is good," Pol smiled, "New is very good. Who is giving me a seat? I have an injury people!"


	84. Nearly Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valencia. Friday and Saturday. Season is nearly done...

Wandering down the pitlane Millie tried not to cringe at the memory of the furious row she'd had with Pol the last time she attended a race.

"Stop it..." Squeezing her hand, gripped firmly in his, Pol scolded her, "New beginning remember."

Biting her lip, look turning coy, Millie raised an eyebrow, "Does that mean we have to Christen your motorhome again then?"

"You are going to bankrupt me...." Arm snaking round her waist, hand unashamedly brushing across her backside before settling on her hip, Pol smirked, "I knew there was a reason we came down a day early."

*

"Hey you," Wrapping Millie in a warm hug Sophie smiled, "It's good to see you."

Tears shimmering in her eyes Millie nodded, "You too..."

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I think I really am."

"I'm so glad," Nodding, tears pooling in the corners of her eyes Sophie laughed, "What are we like?!"

"Just add a couple of racers and we're ruined."

"So, you and Pol?"

Shrugging, the act not deflecting any of the happiness radiating from her, Millie took a deep breath, "We're having a go. Properly this time."

"Good. I'm glad. I think Pol is just about crazy enough to keep up with you."

"I think so too.... Anyway," Putting her hand to Sophie's non-existent bump Millie beamed, "I hear there is a new photo of Baba Lorenzo."

Laughing hard Sophie reached into her bag, "Honestly. That man cannot keep a secret to save himself!"

*

"Sophie!"

Turning back Sophie smiled warmly, the kiss on the cheek eagerly snapped by photographers and fans around then, "Hey Dani."

"I have a favour to ask...." Falling into step with Sophie, both of them heading from motorhomes to garage area, Dani smiled cheekily.

"Go on..."

"I don't suppose you fancy inviting me for dinner tonight?"

Sighing dramatically Sophie shrugged, "I would love to Dani, but I'm an engaged woman...."

"Very funny," Both of them laughing hard, momentarily silent as Dani quickly signed an autograph as they walked, Dani nudged her with his elbow, look on his face almost pleading, "I've not had a single minute to see Ricky all weekend so far. I know it's nearly done, but I was just thinking if you, and Jorge, host I'll pay to order us all something from your favourite place...."

Putting her head on his shoulder Sophie chuckled, "You've got it _baaaaad_ Pedrosa!"

"I know," Shrugging, knowing it was pointless to argue with her, Dani shook his head, "It's all your fault...."

Frowning, an over-dramatic furrow on her brow, Sophie shook her head, "That's a very unusual way to say thank you Dani, but you're welcome..."

"Fuck off," Dani laughed.

Tutting loud Sophie sighed, "Charming.... And there was me about to invite you for dinner as well..."

*

Frustrated Jorge sighed, "Why would you do that?"

"Because Ricky is your best friend and he and Dani haven't had a minute to see each other?"

Tone dripping with sarcasm Jorge pouted, "That's because it's a race weekend Sophie, not a fucking merry friends gathering..."

"I get that qualifying on the second row isn't ideal, but do not speak to me like that," Getting up from the sofa Sophie picked up her phone, "I'll text them and tell them dinner is off."

Hands on hips Jorge sighed, "No, don't.... Look, I'm just.... I've got a **lot** of work to do this weekend."

"I think the word you are looking for is sorry..." Wandering into the bedroom Sophie sighed, knowing that staying out of his way was the best way to get through the evening without a row.

*

Putting her napkin onto the table Sophie smiled at Ricky and Dani, "Excuse me a moment, I just need to go kill someone...."

"Why is it I wouldn't be surprised if she actually did?" Scooting closer to Ricky, not that there had been much space between them as the foursome ate the meal he'd bought, Dani whispered.

Shaking his head, fizzing with rage at the snippy, clipped answers Jorge had been firing at everyone all evening, Ricky grunted, "Because he'd fucking deserve it."

"This was a terrible idea," Dropping his chin to his chest Dani sighed.

Fingers threading into Dani's hair, tugging hard until the smaller man looked up again, Ricky smiled, voice soft, "It really wasn't..."

"But Jorge..."

Hushing Dani with a quick, chaste, kiss Ricky shook his head, "Jorge is being a prick because he's had a bad day. When he has a bad day then the world is against him and therefore everyone must suffer. It doesn't make your idea a bad idea, or any less cute...."

"Cute," Dani wrinkled his nose in protest, "Cute isn't what I was aiming for."

Free hand reaching for Dani, tugging on his shirt until he was turned to face Ricky, mere inches between them Ricky laughed softly, "You're always cute..."

Opening his mouth to protest Dani laughed, then groaned as he found his mouth full of Ricky's taste and tongue. The kiss open-mouthed, sloppy and full of rush and heat, both of them feeling deprived at the days apart and frustration at the constant feeling of 'so near, but so far' surrounding them.

Feeling Ricky's fingers tighten in his hair and on his hip Dani growled, his fingers reaching for Ricky, one wrapping around his neck, trying to pull the taller man closer still, and the other snaking under Ricky's hoodie, craving the touch of skin-on-skin.

*

"You sure you don't want to see Sophie or anything?" Fingers delicately tucking a stray piece of hair behind Millie's ear Pol kissed her forehead.

Snuggling into his chest, eyes flicking upward, Millie shook her head, "Caught up with her earlier during practise..."

"And you are sure you don't want to go clubbing or anything?

Sitting up Millie kissed him, a hard, demanding, but not leading, kiss that left him breathless, "I want to be here. With you..."

"Ok. I'm just checking..." Pressing his lips to hers, softer, tongue gentle this time, one hand cupping her face, Pol sighed softly.

Smiling at the noise falling from him as she pulled away Millie pressed their foreheads together, "Thank you for giving me another chance..."

"Thank you for giving **us** a chance..."

"I have some holidays from work... Maybe, if you wanted, we could go away. Like we planned before... Maybe... Somewhere quieter?"

Wide smile crawling onto his face Pol tilted his head, "Millie Taylor, are you asking me to take you on a _romantic_ holiday?"

"Are you taking the piss out of me Espargaro?"

"Would I?"

"Yes..."

"Harsh.... But fair," Pol laughed before kissing her, so softly there was barely any contact at all, "I think somewhere quieter sounds good to me. I have two questions?"

"When and where?"

Shaking his head, "No, well yes obviously, but no... Am I coming to Jorge and Sophie's wedding _with_ you?"

"Yes. Although that does mean you may come into brief, very brief, contact with my mother..."

"I'm good with mothers," Pol smiled.

Millie scrunched up her face, "I really hope that's not as odd as it sounded..."

"Fuck off!"

Millie laughed, "You don't mind then? If she knows who you are."

"I'm famous baby, everyone knows who I am," Pol winked, barely keeping his face straight for a second before they both laughed, "I don't mind..."

"Cool."

"Yes. Cool."

Silence prevailed for a few seconds before they both laughed, Pol shaking his head, "Right, second question... Will you come to the gala tomorrow night?"

"With you?"

"No, with someone else..." Pol sighed, "Of course with me!"

"I only have that black dress or that red top with trousers..."

"I don't care what you wear, I just want you to come with me..."

"That's a serious face Espargaro..."

"It was a serious question."

"Yeah," Millie smiled, her mind racing about what she could pull together outfit wise, smiling wider when Pol mirrored her, "I'll come with you."

"Good," Crashing their mouths together, kiss definitely leading somewhere this time, Pol pulled her onto his lap as their tongues pressed and swirled.

*

"Where are you going?"

Exasperated Jorge turned, hands in the air, jaw clenched, "To apologise to the _guests_ that I have apparently been so _disgustingly_ rude toward **all** evening...."

"Well I'd close your eyes then because they've gone quiet and that usually means they've swapped tongues..." Dismissive and sarcastic Sophie sat at the tiny dresser, taking out one of the wipes to clean the small amount of make up from her face, the sadness and irritation at Jorge's attitude written across her face.

Biting his tongue, catching the sad look on Sophie's face and feeling a wave of guilt, Jorge leant back on the door, "Have I been that bad? Really?"

"You'd think I'd invited Marc Marquez to sit at the table and gloat..."

Moving over to sit on the bed, just behind Sophie, Jorge sighed, "It's just..."

"I know..." Turning on the stool, her knees tucked between his, Sophie shook her head, "I get it, but you can't bring that shit home with you all the time...." Putting her hand on her stomach Sophie frowned, "What's going to happen when this baby is here? Do I have to teach them to avoid you until Monday?"

"No... God no..." Hands falling onto Sophie's legs Jorge closed his eyes, "Sorry... I can't wait for this season to be over."

"I'm not your enemy, not ever. I'll support whatever you need to do, but I won't take you taking things out on me.... Ricky is your best friend and he and Dani are having a tough time and you've just been rude to him all night..." Resting her hands on his, their fingers lacing together Sophie frowned, "Stop being a bastard to the people who love you..."

Laughing softly Jorge shook his head, "Say what you really mean why don't you...."

"No bullshit remember..."

Leaning forward to place a delicate kiss on her forehead Jorge sighed, "Do you think it's safe to go in there?"

"Who knows?" Sophie laughed.

Standing up Jorge ran a thumb across her cheek, "I'll go apologise. See if they want to stay over in the other room, Artur is staying in town at the hotel so the room is free."

"Good," Turning back to the mirror Sophie chuckled when she heard Jorge's voice accompanied by a mortified yelp from Dani and a low, dirty chuckle from Ricky...

"Argh put it away Pedrosa! Are you decent again?"

"Sorry Jorge!"

"Don't apologise! He's the one who interrupted..."

"Can I open my eyes yet?"

"Depends what you wanna see...."

"Ricky!"

"Ricky!!"


	85. Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The season is done...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a long one :) Hope you like it.  
> The opinions of Dani Pedrosa and Ricky Cardus on the outfits worn by their contemporaries are of course not their actual opinions....

"I don't know what to do, I've got nothing to wear, but I said I'd go..." Pacing up and down Jorge's motorhome Millie looked close to tears, "Are shops even open in Spain on a Sunday?"

"Ok, stop...." Putting out a hand Sophie caught Millie's arm, "We'll sort it... What have you got with you?"

" _Nothing_... My black dress. It's not a dressy dress..."

Tilting her head Sophie frowned, "The lace one?"

"No, the skater dress... It's too short for this gala thingy..." Millie flopped down onto the sofa, "I'm just not cut out for this..."

Sitting next to her Sophie's face was stern, "Stop it... Not packing for an event you didn't know you were attending is _not_ a fuck up! Do you have your red shoes with you?"

"Yeah...."

Standing up Sophie smiled, "I think I have something you can use.... I decided not to use it because it's a bit long on me, it'll be perfect length on you... Come on we've time to sort it before warm up..."

*

"Love you..."

"You too," Heading for the bike Jorge winked.

Reaching for the headphones being Marc was holding out to her Sophie let out a deep breath as the bike roared its way out of the garage, muttering to herself, "Please don't rain...."

*

"So you know where Laura and Sophie are, yes?"

Nodding, half hidden in the corner of the Tech 3 garage, Millie smiled warmly, "Yes. I'll be fine... Go on, that French bossman of yours is glowering..."

"You've got the motorhome key? So if it gets too much go there, or hospitality, or wherever..."

Silencing Pol with a kiss, both hands on his face, Millie sighed, "I. Will. Be. Fine.... Now go on, I want to see you out on that bike, it's sexy..."

"Sexy huh?" Wiggling his eyebrows Pol laughed, "I'll see you in an hour or so."

"No more flying through the air or shit like that though..."

"I do my best," Giving Millie a quick kiss Pol wandered through to the front of the garage, smug smile fixed in place at the looks from his team, ready to head out onto the grid.

*

"Did he change tyre on the grid again?" Sophie looked at Ramon, concern clear in her voice, groan audible as the elder man nodded.

*

"Shit..." Not even blushing at Marc's surprised look Sophie sighed, hard, "It's raining..."

*

Watching the screens, trying to remember to keep her face as calm as possible, the cameras always around, Sophie's eyes widened, "What is he doing?"

"Maybe he remember your threat from Aragon?" Marc smiled, trying to keep her spirits up, with a shrug.

Taking a breath Sophie nodded, "He knows what he's doing. Win or bust."

"It's not raining enough..."

"Yet," Sophie sounded determined, "Not yet. If it rains more in the next two lips he and Andrea will be one and two..."

*

"It's not raining enough..."

Sat at the back of the garage Sophie dropped her head, voice quiet, "I know...."

"There's still time, he can hang on a few more laps," Patting Sophie's hand Marc smiled.

*

As the worry about the state of the tyres, quickly being destroyed by the dry track, built in the garage Sophie closed her eyes as she spotted the 99 bike trundle into the pit lane, "Shit..."

Dropping into his seat, gloves off and earplug handed to Marc to put away, Jorge's face was fixed as he spoke to his team. Barely daring to glance left Sophie sighed hard thinking about the tough night ahead.

*

"I want to be alone..."

Closing the motorhome door behind her Sophie bit her lip, "It's me..."

"Are you deaf?" Glowering as Sophie walked into the lounge area Jorge sat up, "I want to be alone."

Leaning against the unit Sophie tried to hide her exasperation, "Please don't be like that.... I helped after Barcelona..."

"You can't help this time."

"I can try..." Stepping forward Sophie stopped at the vile look from Jorge, "Jorge..."

"You need to leave. I can't.... I'm too wound up..."

"You can't throw me out every time something goes wrong!"

"If you stay I'll end up throwing you against a wall and fucking you again, I can't do that, you're pregnant. You'll get hurt so you _need_ to GO!"

Stepping backwards, shocked by the venom in his voice, Sophie hesitated, the upset clear in her voice, "Please just let me help..."

" **Sophie**!!" Fury bubbling in his veins Jorge was blinded by rage as he stood up, "Leave. Now. Please."

Biting her lip, tears pooling in her eyes, Sophie shook her head, "You can't... Jorge stop it!"

*

"I'm sorry," Contrition mixed with rage on his face Jorge closed the door.

Standing at the top of the steps Sophie's head spun, the combination of confusion and upset leaving her trembling, as she steadied herself with the handrail and walked towards the paddock with no real idea of where she was going.

*

"Hi..." Fighting back the tears Sophie shrugged, "I didn't know where else to go."

Stepping back, towel in his hand that was drying his hair, clad in only a pair of shorts hastily pulled on when the door knocked, Dani looked concerned, "Are you ok?"

"Not really," Shivering, despite the warmth inside Dani's motorhome, Sophie's voice was quiet and cracking.

Putting the towel down, pulling her into a friendly hug, Dani's voice was kind and friendly, "Hey, what happened?"

"He threw me out..." Tears spilling, anger beginning to bubble, Sophie shook her head, "He actually _physically_ picked me up, carried me out the door, put me down and then locked it..."

Shaking his head, hands rubbing her back as the tears flowed, Dani sighed, "He's a fucking idiot..."

*

"Will I do?" Walking into the lounge area Millie swallowed hard.

Looking round from the mirror Pol whistled, "Wow..."

"What do you think?," Blushing, unusually nervous, Millie smoothed down the front of the smoky grey lace dress Sophie had found for her, "It's ok? Sophie leant me it, I didn't have anything suitable."

Stepping over to her Pol rested his hands on her waist, eyes travelling up and down her, taking in the small flashes of red, shoes, necklace, earrings and bag added from a combination of their accessories to give the outfit a splash of colour, mostly his breath caught by the classy just-below-the-knee dress that fitted in all the right places without being too much, "Millie, you look... absolutely _beautiful_..."

"Thanks," Looking down, her lip bitten, Millie's voice dropped to a whisper, "I didn't want to let you down by looking crap."

Slipping one hand around her waist, the other hand reaching to tilt up her chin, Pol smiled wide and happy, "You look fucking amazing. I'll be the envy of the gala."

Laughing softly, accepting the gentle kiss before objecting to her carefully applied make up getting ruined, Millie murmured into Pol's ear, the height difference between them almost  nullified by her heels, "You look fucking hot in that suit..."

*

Jorge                             I'm sorry I did that. When are you coming back? x

 

Jorge                             Baby I'm sorry. Are you coming here to get ready for the gala? x

 

Jorge                             Soph please answer me. I'm sorry. x

*

Watching Sophie's phone light up again, her having ignored several calls before getting in the shower, Dani sighed, "He's **really** fucked up this time..."

"Yep," Taking a swig of beer, Ricky was livid, "Do you think I should go and speak to him?"

Shaking his head Dani frowned, "No. He's gone too far this time. She's pregnant for fuck's sake, you can't kick your pregnant fiance out every time you have a bad race. He needs to sort this one himself."

"Do you think she'll take him back?" Concern tugging at his heart, knowing how complicated Jorge was, Ricky put his head back on the sofa, "Are you ok with her staying here tonight if it comes to that?"

Reaching his arm out, Ricky accepting the silent invitation to tuck his head onto his shoulder, Dani smiled, "Of course I am. You can stay too if you like. We can just say we were looking after her if anyone asks."

"I'd like that," Leaning up, sharing a soft, languid kiss, Ricky sighed, "I can't wait for testing to be over."

Smiled wide Dani sighed, "Really? Anyone would think you had a holiday to look forward too..."

"They'd be right then...." Biting his lip Ricky raked his eyes down Dani's body and back up, slowly, before locking their eyes, "Two weeks of just us.... No bikes, no Jorge, no hassles, just lots of.... _us_..."

"Us better be a euphemism for sex or I'm going to be really disappointed..." Sitting up a bit straighter before Ricky had a chance to answer Dani looked over his shoulder, "You ok chick?"

Wandering through, towel wrapped around her hair and wearing the comfortable pyjamas from the bag she'd got Marc to get for her, Sophie smiled, "Better for that, thanks."

"Anytime," Dani smiled.

"Are you going to the gala?" Ignoring Dani's glare Ricky moved his feet to let Sophie sit down.

Flopping down on the sofa, giving a cursory glance to the messages on her phone, Sophie shook her head, "No. I'm not... He's gone too far this time."

*

Smiling awkwardly as he wandered over to Millie, surprised at how well Sophie's friend had scrubbed up, "Millie?"

"Hey Jorge, where's Soph?" Millie smiled, accepting the kiss to the cheek before frowning at Jorge's surprised look.

Feeling awkward, very awkward, Jorge's stomach churned, "I was about to ask you that... She's not with you?"

"Why would she be with me?"

"We had a bit of a row... I thought she'd meet me here..." Trying to fight the panic bubbling in his stomach Jorge smiled, "Never mind, she'll be here somewhere. Have a nice night."

"That was weird," Turning to Pol with a frown Millie winced slightly, "Do you mind if I text Sophie?"

Arm around her waist, where it had been since they'd arrived and a Moto rider had cheekily asked Millie if she needed a tour guide, Pol smiled, "Of course not. Stop... trying so hard. Be you."

*

Millie                             Mr Spain is looking for you, said you've had a row? Where are you? x

Sophie                           On Dani Pedrosa's sofa, in my PJ's and eating ice cream :) x

Millie                             WTF?????? Are you coming to the gala????? x

Sophie                           Nope. Mr Twat is his own for this one. I'll explain all tomorrow. Have a good night with Pol x

 

Putting her phone down Sophie rested her head on Ricky's shoulder, mirroring Dani on the other side, "So, best dressed?"

"Maverick always looks smart..." Ricky proffered his suggestion as he licked the ice cream from his spoon.

"Marc and Alex have been suit shopping..." Dani wrinkled his nose, "Is it wrong to suggest Alex? He's only 18?"

Laughing cheekily Sophie concurred, "I'd take mini-Marquez before not-so-mini Marquez I think... He's rather blossomed this year."

"Fancy trading Jorge in for a younger model Soph?" Dani chuckled hard.

Scoffing Sophie shrugged, "Right now I'd trade him in for **any** fucking model..."

*

Jorge                             I need to take my seat. 7A, you are 7B. See you in there x

*

"That's....." Tilting his head Ricky laughed, "Shiny?"

"He's one of Vale's isn't he? We forgot that when we guessed jeans and trainers..." Sophie shook her head.

Pen and paper in hand Dani shook his head, awarding their guesses zero each, "That was a good start. Is his ruche _glittery_?"

"I don't think you are allowed to ask that question of a 16-year-old Dani..." Her voice mock serious Sophie tutted. Looking at each other Sophie and Ricky burst into fits of laughter.

Blushing bright red Dani scowled, "Fuck off the pair of you! His _TIE_!"

"Yeah, yeah, we believe you...."

 *

"Well...." Smirking at the fact Ricky was huffing, losing points after voting for jeans, Sophie whistled, "Hasn't mini-Marquez got all grown up all of a sudden?"

"He is still quite lanky..."

"Yeah right Cardus, if Dani wasn't in the room you wouldn't be saying that," Sophie laughed.

Mouth half full of ice-cream, several beers down, Dani pointed his spoon at the tv, "I think I hate him... He shouldn't be good looking **and** trying to steal my ride... That's just unfair."

"Fucking Marquezes," Ricky sighed, "If they weren't nice it'd be much easier!"

"He's not as nice as he looks, "Sophie nodded, scooping out some more ice cream, "They are not innocent eyes..."

*

Jorge                             Where are you sitting? x

*

"Never," Sophie finished her mouthful of ice-cream before continuing, somehow now between Dani and Ricky, Ricky huddled under a blanket with his legs stretched out, "Has a daft name for a baby worked out so well...."

"Fair point," Dani laughed.

"I bet people laughed when they said 'This is our son Maverick' and look at him now, look at him..."

"I'm looking!"

"Hey!" Lifting his head up, drunk as he was the only one drinking wine Ricky frowned, "Not too much looking!"

Stroking Ricky's cheek Sophie chuckled, "He's not as cute as you Ricky..."

*

Jorge                             I'm sorry. Where are you? x

*

"BOW TIE!"

Three of them groaning at once, Dani trying to find the right guesses on the sheet of paper that was sodden after he knocked Ricky's wine over, Ricky sighed, "We should have guessed!"

"I can't believe Millie didn't tell me.... I could have had vital inside knowledge!" Spooning up some ice cream, now completely melted, Sophie sighed.

"That," Putting his head back on Sophie's shoulder, over the momentary embarrassment of accidentally resting his head on her boobs earlier, Dani frowned, "Would have been cheating Sophie..."

"I kno.... It has polka dots... Gah **only** Pol could carry that off without looking like a twat."

"Vale could..."

"Erm, Pedrosa, can you stop with the _'Vale looks good every year'_ fanboy bollocks please?"

"Sooooorrrreeeeeee...."

*

"Alex..."

"Marc..."

"Definitely Alex..."

"Look at him..." Pointing to the tv Ricky rolled his eyes at the other two, "He fills the suit better than his brother.... Marginal, admittedly, but better..."

"You just like them short..." Sophie poked out her tongue.

Nodding quickly Dani suddenly realised he'd just been insulted, "HEY!"

"You've had enough I think," Leaning over to take the bottle from Dani, pulling it from his hand firmly when the smaller man resisted, Ricky shook his head.

Lifting up a new bottle from the side of the sofa Dani flicked his middle finger at the other two, who were still laughing at his indignation, "If i'm going to be offended in my own motorhome then I'm at least going to be drunk and offended!"

*

Jorge                             I am so, so sorry. Where are you? I'm worried about you x

*

Silence hung heavy in the air as Jorge wandered onto the stage. Curled up together on one sofa Ricky and Dani looked over to Sophie, sat on the other sofa wrapped in a blanket.

Turning to the two men slowly, both of them trying to hide the shaking laughter, Sophie's eyes were wide, "Am I seeing things?"

"I don't think so chick..." Nudging Dani, who was face down into the cushion trying to hide the tears of laughter, Ricky tried to keep a straight face.

"What the _actual_ fuck?"

"Well, I suppose" Face cracking Ricky could't look at Dani, Sophie's comment having tipped the Geneva resident over the edge into hysterics, "It could be worse..."

Turning to Ricky, her jaw dropped, Sophie's eyes bulged, "How? How the fuck could it be worse?"

"Well... Maybe..." Finally buckling Ricky shook his head with laughter, "I dunno..."

"Even the Red Bull rookie bunch know that sparkly fucking trainers and _joggers_ are not gala wear!"

Sitting in silence for a few moments, Dani's giggles occasionally escaping the cushion his face was mashed into and puncturing the air, Sophie suddenly wailed, "Where's my phone?"

"Here?" Chucking the phone over Ricky frowned, "Why?"

"Need to tweet..."

Sitting bolt upright, suddenly sober, Dani waved his finger, "No... Don't tweet..."

"I'm not tweeting **him**... Just making sure people know I'm not there."

"Why?" Ricky frowned, confused.

"I don't want people to think I let him out dressed like that!" Sophie cried, fingers frantically tapping on the screen as the two men buckled again.

*

Getting back to the motorhome and finding it in complete darkness Jorge felt sick. He had realised, moments before going on stage, that Sophie hadn't come. In reality he had no idea where she was. Worse than that, he knew it was _entirely_ his own fault.

Jorge                             Sophie please. I'm worried sick. Please tell me that you are safe. Please x

Sophie                           I'm safe. 

Jorge                             Baby please, I'm so, so, so sorry x

Jorge                             Soph?

Sophie                           Goodnight Jorge

*

"Do you think Enea and Vale went to the same shop?"

"Dani, it's 2am, will you shut the fuck up about Enea's glittery _ruche_..."


	86. Love and Respect

"Do you think she's ok?" Dani winced, the sound of Sophie vomiting in the bathroom echoing horribly through the thin motorhome walls.

Putting the last of his things in his bag, trying to make sure nothing got lost by being spread amongst three motorhomes, Ricky shrugged, "I think that's just morning sickness."

"Did you hear her crying last night?"

Ricky nodded, "Yeah. I'm not sure I've ever felt quite so helpless...."

"I can't believe he's not here, banging on the door first thing," Dani practically growled, "He **knows** she's here from her tweet so where is he?"

"Wallowing in self pity most lik.... Hey chick, you ok?"

Looking as good as she had sounded Sophie tried to smile, "Yeah. Well no, but the sickness is passing so..."

"Do you want anything to eat or drink?" Dani smiled kindly.

Shaking her head Sophie sat down on the sofa, "No thank you. I'll eat in a while. Do you mind if I use your laptop?"

"Of course not, help yourself."

*

Knocking on the door, slightly hangover from the champagne and the buzz of such a good night, Millie smiled awkwardly at Dani, "Hey... Is she still here? I knocked at Jorge's, but there was no answer."

"Come in," Stepping back to allow Millie to pass Dani picked up his jacket, speaking to everyone, but mostly Ricky, "I've got some press stuff. I'll be back in a while."

Acknowledging Dani leaving Sophie stood up to hug Millie, "Hey you, how was your night?"

"It was great, but never mind that... You look like shit..." Pulling Sophie down onto the sofa Millie's face was a picture of concern, "What's going on Soph?"

Smiling, trying to brush it off, Sophie put her head on Millie's shoulder, "We had a row. It'll be fine.... So, how was the gala?"

"Yeah it was," Smile wide, hint of blush on her cheeks, Millie sounded happy, "It was excellent."

"I'm so pleased for you Mills... Tell me all about it..."

*

"Jorge! JORGE!"

Cracking open one eye Jorge winced at the bright sunlight, curtains left open when he fell asleep, "What?"

"You missed breakfast... Where is Sophie?" Albert looked around, puzzled by the weird atmosphere in the motorhome; blinds open, tv on, Jorge asleep in his clothes, Sophie missing and beer cans littering the floor.

Sitting up, bolt upright, Jorge felt sick, "Sophie...."

*

Putting her cup down with a thump Millie turned to Sophie, face red and eyes wide at Ricky's comment, "Jorge did **_what_**?"

"You know what he's like after a bad...."

"Sophie!" Standing up the disgust was clearly evident on Millie's face, "He _actually_ picked you up? Physically picked you up and put you _outside_?"

"He wanted me to go, and I wouldn't and...." Tears springing to her eyes Sophie bit her lip, "I thought he'd come this morning, you know... all sorry and stuff..."

" **What**?" Spitting mad Millie bit down on her tongue, furious, but not wanting to upset Sophie further, "He hasn't even apologised?"

"He sent some texts last night," Aware of how pathetic Jorge's actions sounded, because of how pathetic they were, Sophie shrugged, "It's broken, completely broken...."

"I'll show him fucking broken. How dare he fucking do that to you? How **dare** he?...." Storming to the door Millie through the door open, blind rage making her deaf to Sophie's attempts to call her back.

Panic stricken Sophie headed for the door before realising she was still in pyjamas and turning to Ricky, "You have to go after her. Please Ricky... Her mad and him mad...."

"Ok, ok, ok..." Hands on the terrified woman's shoulders Ricky pressed a quick kiss to her forehead, "I'll look after them. You calm down and look after you and Baba, ok?"

*

"LORENZO!" Storming into the motorhome, having ignored Ricky calling her back, Millie clattered the door off the wall, "Where are you?"

"What the fuck?" Sat at the table, his team around him, Jorge stood up, "You can't just barge in here...."

Eyeing Jorge, her face rigid with raise, Millie folded her arms, indignant "I don't see anyone fucking stopping me...."

"What do you want Millie?"

Revulsion dripping from her voice Millie tilted her head, "I want to know what the **fuck** kind of _pathetic_ waste of space thinks that _physically_ lifting up his **fiancée** , dumping her outside and then locking her out is in any fucking way acceptable...."

"My row with Sophie is none of your business," Embarrassed and defensive Jorge stared at Millie, "Get out of my motorhome."

"What a repugnant little prick you are..... All the times people have slagged you off and I've been  like _'no, he's sound when you get to know him'_ and now this... You actually did that to her... She's having your baby for fuck's sake..."

"Millie..." Slightly out of breath Ricky nodded to the mechanics sitting around the table in an awkward silence, "Maybe give us five minutes guys..."

"Don't you order people out of my motorhome," Glaring at Ricky, Jorge looked utterly unrepentant, "I have important work to do today."

"Yeah," Ricky stared him down, more than used to Jorge's abrasive manner, "And the most important is not fucking up the rest of your life entirely. He'll come to the garage once he's sorted."

A three way tense silence hung over the room, Jorge fizzing with rage unable to unlock his staring contest with Millie, who was more than ready to match him, as the mechanics left.

"Ok," Holding up his hands Ricky kept his voice neutral, "I think we all need to calm down..."

"Calm down," Millie laughed, an evil, threatening laugh, "That little prick lifted up Sophie and dumped her outside. He was angry and he physically laid his hands on her..."

"Hey! I'd never hurt her!"

" _You'd never hurt her_? What? Do you think she did some cartwheels down the paddock in joy? Christ it is no wonder you've been single forever if you think that is remotely fucking acceptable!"

" _Millie_..."

"No Ricky. He thinks this is okay... He hurt her and he is not even sorry..." Tears springing to her eyes Millie's rage bubbled over again, "I hope she fucking leaves you and never forgives you for this because it'd be exactly what you fucking deserve. She deserves better that this, her **and** the baby!"

Stepping closer to Millie, fury firing in his eyes, Jorge's voice dropped low, "It's none of your business, Millie..."

"My best friend, my _pregnant_ best friend has just been treated like shit by a cocky twat who thinks his temper tantrums are more important than anything else so I am **making** it my fucking business..."

"I sent her texts apologising..." Wincing internally at his own voice Jorge was stunned by Ricky's reaction.

"Jesus Christ Jorge! What the fuck?" Hands flying to his head in exasperation Ricky shook his head.

"Oh," Jorge glowered at Ricky, voice bitter and resentful, "You're on _her_ side then... Thanks _mate_..."

Biting his tongue Ricky kept his voice low, "I have just spent the entire night looking after _your_ fiancée... Who you haven't even asked after by the way?"

"Is she ok?" Feeling trapped and sick Jorge sighed.

Shaking his head from side-to-side Ricky shrugged, "Depends on your definition of ok... If ok is crying herself to sleep and using Dani's laptop to make a flight booking then she's just dandy..."

"Flight booking, where is she going?" Panic bubbling Jorge reached for his jacket, giving Millie the glare of death as she yanked it out of reach.

"As far away from you as possible hopefully..."

"Look. I was wrong, ok. I fucked up. Jorge fucked up just like Jorge always does..." Hands on hips, bottom lip trembling, Jorge twitched his shoulder, "Happy now?"

"Drop the self pity Jorge, it really doesn't fucking suit you..." Ricky sat down, "So tell me, I'm _curious_ , is there anything else you'd like to achieve before the end of the season? Your strops about the tyres have hammered you on track. Your inability to ignore the opinions of your trainer and PR guy have impacted your racing. Your attitude has alienated press and team members and now you are seemingly determined to drive away the single best thing, no, **two** single best things, that have ever happened to you...."

"You have a high opinion of yourself if you place yourself alongside Sophie in my life..." Unable to stop himself Jorge winced at his own words.

Laughing softly Ricky shook his head, "I meant Sophie and your child, but thanks...."

"Oh..."

"Oh?" Millie shook her head, "Fucking oh? Do you actually not care _at all_?"

"Of course I care," Dropping down on the sofa, head in hands, Jorge shrugged, "I've broken it...."

"What is going on with you? Why are you trying to push her away?" Leaning on the table, resting on his elbows Ricky searched for answers in Jorge's face.

Shaking his head, tears glistening in the corners of his eyes, Jorge felt revolted with himself, "I'm not... I wanted her to leave because..."

"Because you are a stroppy fucker..."

"No! Because I **didn't** want to hurt her!"

"Oh, so because you can't keep your temper she gets kicked out?" Rolling her eyes Millie looked at Jorge with sheer disgust.

"Not like that," Pleading, ashamed and full of remorse Jorge shook his head, "Not like that, I'd never do that... The last time... She... We... I..."

"Spit it out man."

"Shut up Millie," Ignoring the wide eyes glowering at him Ricky tilted his head, "Last time what?"

"She helped," Jorge smiled, the memory of Barcelona running through his mind, "She helped so fucking much..."

"So why not let her help this time?" Baffled, Ricky couldn't keep the frustration hidden in his voice.

"Because," Voice low, tears causing a huge lump in his throat, Jorge put his head in his hands, "Because we bounced each other off every wall... That's when my Dad caught us, over the kitchen unit... I... I was scared I'd hurt her... The **last** thing I want to do is hurt her... She's _everything_..."

Rolling her eyes Millie sighed, "Perhaps you need to learn to control your temper then..."

"Millie!"

"What?" Shrugging at Ricky, Millie shook her head, "He picked her up, physically picked her up, and threw her out.... In the rain. All night. AND he just assumed that SHE would come running to HIM once he calmed down... It's not right Ricky..."

"I know it's not right..." Looking at Millie, genuine contrition on his face, Jorge bit his lip, "I love her, I promise you I love her."

"You've got a hell of a funny way of showing it," Shaking her head Millie sighed, "She was the best thing you could ever have, and if you've ruined it then you'll only have yourself to blame..."

Dropping his head onto the table as Millie walked out Jorge tried to breath himself through the tears. Sleeves over his hands he wiped his face as he looked at Ricky, his tone making him sound young and distraught, "Have I lost her?"

"I don't know, I honestly don't know..."

A sob escaping him Jorge put his head back on the table, "I don't know what to do... Maybe... Maybe I should let her go..."

"Well," Resurgent anger bubbling in him Ricky stood up, "If you don't love her, or respect her, enough to man up, apologise and **fight** for her and treat her properly if you win, then maybe you should..."


	87. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jorge is broken - can he accept that?

Bracing herself Sophie took a deep breath before opening the door. Glancing to the lounge, Jorge still prone on the sofa where Ricky had said he left him, she made her way into the bedroom to gather the rest of her things.

"You're leaving me?"

Pausing for a moment Sophie put down the makeup bag she was sorting and turned to the quiet, almost whispering voice in the doorway, "I'm going home."

"Which home?" Jorge closed his eyes, already red and puffy from crying, fearing the answer would be Brighton or Bologna or anywhere that didn't involve him.

Crossing her arms in front of her, creating a physical and mental barrier between them, Sophie's voice was almost as broken as his, "I only have one home..."

"Lugano?" Eyes flying open Jorge's heart surged at the small nod from her.

Taking a breath, her heartbreaking at her own words, Sophie picked up the makeup bag and put it in the case on the bed, "I think it's for the best... You need to concentrate on testing. I need some time to think and then when you've finished here we've got a few days to talk and decide before you go to Indonesia."

"Decide?" Panic settling back in his stomach Jorge stepped towards her, "Please don't leave me. Please... I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry..."

"Are you?" Shrugging, tears flowing freely down her cheeks, Sophie felt the anger bubble in her stomach at his weak nod, "That's not going to stop you doing this in Sepang if testing is shit, or Qatar or Le Mans or Silverstone or anywhere else where it goes wrong on track."

"I'll be better..."

" **How**?  Tell me Jorge, **what** is going to make this time different? You threw me out. You picked me up and **literally** threw me out... Then you didn't even make a real effort to fix it, if I hadn't come here we wouldn't have seen each other for the rest of the week. You've been rude to Millie, _**staggeringly**_ rude to Ricky... He cried... He fucking cried Jorge!" Watching the tears roll down his face, his back pressed to the wall to support himself, Sophie knew she had to continue despite the overwhelming instinct to scoop him into her arms, "You are driving **everyone** away from you. There is only so many times people can take it Jorge..."

"I'm sorry..."

Swallowing hard Sophie took a deep breath, "I love you. I love you with all of my heart, but this year... this year has been crazy and maybe we've moved too fast and it's overwhelmed...."

"No! No, no, no, no...." Dashing across the room, grabbing Sophie's hands Jorge's eyes were wide and bright, "You are the only good thing about this year. I know I've fucked up and I have no idea how I will fix it, but this is me, just me, not you..."

Closing her eyes, her whole body trembling, Sophie's voice was so quiet that had Jorge not been desperate to hear _anything_ from her he might have missed it, "I will call the registry office and the hotel on Monday..."

"Please no..."

"I can't marry you right now."

"Sophie please, I'm _begging_ you... Don't do this. Don't leave me."

"You need to fix yourself. You're going to be a father, that's going to be your most important job in the world..." Tears rolling down her cheeks Sophie sat on the edge of the bed, her legs too wobbly to stay upright, "I'm begging **you** Jorge, you need to sort this before this baby comes. I want our child to have a Daddy they adore **all of** the time. Not one they learn they have to avoid for a week after a bad race."

" _Sophie_ ," Falling to his knees, head on her lap, Jorge broke. Hard, heaving sobs shuddered through his body as the sound of a wounded animal fell from his mouth. Battling her own tears Sophie stayed strong, knowing a hand carding through his hair would break the spell, and ultimately not fixing things properly would break _them_ in the long run, waiting, listening to his garbled words.

"I-I-I-I amamamam gggoing to bbbb bbbb bbbbe like hhhhim...."

"You don't have to be."

"Hhhhow?"

"Wilco gave you all those numbers in the summer. There are people, good people, that you can talk too... Sort it all out in your own head..." Fisting her hands into the duvet cover, fighting the desire to pull him into a hug, Sophie coughed lightly to get herself back on track, "You can do this, you _can_ be the father you want to be. And the rider, husband, friend, son.... _anything_ that you want to be. You just need to accept that you can't do it by yourself..."

"I'm so scared," Voice tiny Jorge didn't dare lift his head, barely able to admit his fear to himself far less another person, "I hated him... I hated him and Mama hated him... I'm terrified that one day," Choking on another wave of tears Jorge's body trembled, "I don't want you and our baby to look at me like that."

Sliding down onto the floor, next to Jorge with only their shoulders touching, Sophie let her own tears take over, "Then fucking fight for us you arsehole. For once in your life swallow your fucking pride and accept that you **cannot** do it all. You've never accepted help for yourself, accept it for us. **_Please_**..."

Bed and shoulders supporting each other, the noise from the motorhome would have been frightening had anyone passed by; both of them broken and letting their fears out through tears and guttural cries.

*

Sniffing loud Jorge's voice broke the silence, "I think I was about four the first time..."

"First time what?" Pulling a bottle of water from her handbag Sophie winced at the slightly warm water.

"The first time I hated him," Eyes glazed, mind obviously back on a sunny island in his childhood, "My cousin was going to a birthday party. I wanted to go, I _so_ wanted to go. When she came back she was telling me about the games they played... I cried so hard Mama thought I had hurt myself."

"That's shit."

"It seemed normal."

"It's not..."

"I know now, sometimes I knew then I think," Tilting his head to the side Jorge's voice sounded distant, lost in his own mind, "I'd never do that you know..."

"What?"

"Tell our child to lie to you... He told me to tell Mama I wanted to practise instead of going to the party," Face screwing up, lie after lie to his own mother springing to his mind, "That was wrong. _So_ fucking wrong."

"I think I'd kill you," Sophie handed him the water bottle, her voice hoarse from crying, "No child should ever be taught to disrespect their parent like that."

"No," Jorge nodded, sipping from the bottle Jorge passed it back, "Do you know why I have a meal for my birthday?"

"No, why?" Turning her head to look at him Sophie cringed at the sight, Jorge looked weak, lost even, not something she'd ever seen in him before.

"Because for one day, just a couple of hours I can pretend that it's real..."

"What's real?"

"The made up memory in my brain," Smiling, still not convinced the memory was real, Jorge sighed lightly, "I think I was 6. Laura was a baby. It was my birthday..." Eyes filling up, Jorge paused, sadness threatening to overwhelm him again, "We were having a meal. Mama was smiling... She said something and Papa laughed... It was... It was... Nnnnnice... So nice... I don't think it was real though, I'm too scared to ask... I want to keep it..."

Hand on her belly Sophie wiped a tear from her cheek, "You won't let that happen to him or her. To any children you have."

"I'm so scared... He's got nothing... Laura and I tolerate him, he hangs on my coat tails with the bike school... He's a sad, _bitter_ , angry old man..." Turning to Sophie, tears in his eyes, Jorge faced the brutal, honest truth for the first time, "That could be me... If  I don't..."

Letting him turn into her shoulder, one hand brushing his hair as he sobbed harder and harder, "Don't let it be you. Please, _please_ , do not let it be you..."

*

"If I call them will you stay?" Looking at her, tears and snot on his face, Jorge looked young, broken and vulnerable, the defensive barriers finally lowered completely, "Please... If you go..." Sniffing hard Jorge closed his eyes, "If you go I'm scared that I'll get scared and shut myself away... I'll sleep in the other room, stay out of your way... I just... I need you here..."

Head on her knees, both of them still wedged into the small space at the bottom of the bed, Sophie took a breath, "I dunno... I think I need space... My head is all mashed up."

"I was so scared I would hurt you..." Shame clear in his voice Jorge shook his head, "I didn't trust myself..."

"I trusted you."

"I know," Breaking into tears again Jorge cursed when his alarm went off, signalling it was time for him to go to the garage, "Sophie..." Sniffing hard, wiping his face with a tatty tissue, Jorge got to his knees, hands on Sophie's knees, "I know I've said sorry before, but I promise you now that I will **never** do that again."

"Jorge..."

Shushing her with a finger against her lips, Jorge stuttered his way through his words, "I'll ask Wilco to make the call today, try to speak to someone next week maybe, or this week if they can... I don't want our baby, or you, to hate me... I don't ever, ever, ever want that... I'll talk to them about my father, about the rain, about being scared; **everything**. I promise.... Please be here when I get back, if you can't I understand though; I'll hate it, but if that's what it takes to give me a tiny chance of not losing you I'll understand. I'll be on the first plane back to Lugano on Tuesday or Wednesday. I love you."

"I know you do..."

The reply, fair in the circumstances, was a kick in the guts, Jorge's terror at losing her running sharply around his body, "I'll be back just after 5."

"Ok..."

*

"Jorge..."

Turning back from the door, jacket zipped up to his chin and hat pulled low to try and hide the state of his face, Jorge's hope of hearing Sophie saying the words he loved to hear the most evaporated at the look on her face, "Yeah?"

"You know this is it don't you? Win or bust..."

Stomach flipping, Jorge nodded, slightly worried about what would escape his throat when his mouth opened, "I know."

 


	88. Speeches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Has Jorge been forgiven?
> 
> ***
> 
> I've decided to do a bit of a flash forward….
> 
> The next few weeks irl are a round of publicity shit for the riders and that would be some padded, kinda boring chapters (I don’t intend to write Jorge’s counselling scenes until he’s reflecting on them later) comprising of Jorge’s counselling, Pol & Millie moaning about her job on Skype and Ricky counting the minutes until Dani’s Repsol obligations are done….
> 
> So between now and testing I will forget real pace and just finish it - which will basically cover now until next season?
> 
> I hope it doesn't ruin the flow for you. I just really want to get to the next bits, because they are good bits
> 
> This also gives me the chance to put up one or two parts a day that are already written and only need a little tweaking without killing my wrist!

Sitting on the edge of his bed just waiting for the call to go, constantly fiddling with the cufflinks,  Jorge caught sight of himself in the mirror. The last three weeks had been tough, he didn't doubt for a second other people had had tougher times, but for him they'd been the toughest of his life.

Getting back to the motorhome at Valencia on the Monday evening Jorge's hand had trembled as he reached for the door. Positive from his conversation with Wilco; his team manager treating his red-eyed, nervy request with a firm nod and a kindly pat to the shoulder, clearly relieved that his charge had finally admitted to himself that there was a problem, he'd achieved two further things in the intervening few hours since he'd left Sophie in the bedroom. He'd topped the test session, without getting overly irate at the Honda double Marquez publicity stunt, which had made him feel more positive about 2015 professionally, but the biggest step that far was finding himself outside Dani's motorhome.

"Hi."

"Hey," Jorge smiled, "I won't keep you. Dani is on the way back. I just wanted to say sorry."

Leaning on the doorframe, Ricky shrugged, "Heard it before mate."

"I know," Jorge acknowledged," I spoke to Wilco. He's making an appointment for me. To talk to someone... About all the... Stuff..."

" _Really_?"

"Really... I don't want to be my father. Sophie is talking about cancelling the wedding... You're not talking to me and my kid will think I'm cunt, all justifiably..." Jorge chewed his lip, his tone honest, verging on the edge of brutal, "I'm not going to be perfect overnight, but... Well... I don't want to lose any of you."

Nodding, a sense of relief coming through his barrier of anger, Ricky smiled, a tiny flicker of the corners of his mouth, "Good. I'm glad. I think... I think it'll help."

"I hope so... Ricky, about what I said..." Looking up at his long-time friend, honest and apologetic Jorge sight, "I'm sorry mate... I was a prick. Mostly to Sophie, but also massively to you."

"Fix it and I'll forgive you."

"I will. I'll give it everything I've got..."

Smiling, warmer this time, Ricky patted his shoulder, "Good. I'm glad."

Walking away, Jorge turned around, "Ricky..."

"What?"

Smiling, a slight blush on his cheeks, Jorge sounded genuine, "You were number two... Until the baby..."

"Cheers mate... See you in Bali!"

*

He had been gutted, but not surprised, to find himself alone in his motorhome when he returned there. Sophie had left him a note, kind, but firm, stating that she needed a couple of days to herself, to straighten her head and work out what she felt was best for their futures, the weight of making choices for their unborn child clearly weighing heavily on her mind.

With a resolve his team hadn't seen since 2010 Jorge got his head down, worked hard, dealt positively with the Tuesday rain delay and by the time he stepped onto the jet on Wednesday comments about 'the old Jorge' were being heard around the Yamaha garage.

Getting home to a dark apartment he'd had a moment of panic; terror flooding his veins that she'd made her decision and left, terror that turned to tears of relief when he found her curled up asleep on their bed, the book she was reading next to her hand, her face illuminated by the flickering tv.

He was exhausted; the season plus the worry of the last few days (including his first conversation with Wilco's recommendation on the telephone) had left his limbs weary and the precious view of Sophie, in his shirt and underwear, still there left him wanting to do only one thing. Leaving his bag, abandoned in the hallway, for another day he toed off his shoes as he reached to switch off the tv, and stripped down to his boxers. Moving the book, he gently got into bed, pulling the duvet over them both and silently shed a few tears as Sophie instinctively gravitated towards his warmth. With her back pressed to his chest, her head tucked under his chin, Jorge's hand came to rest on the tiny emerging bulge on her belly, making another promise before sleep claimed him.

The next day was weird, he woke before her and his heart ached when her sleepy eyes fluttered open, the blissful moment he always saw in them quickly exchanged for one that said everything was not fixed. They danced around each other for a while until a hilariously disastrous date lead to Jorge taking the bull by the horns, laid everything on the line and prayed that she'd give him the biggest chance in the world. 

Standing to look in the mirror, just moments before they due to leave, he wasn't sure he'd ever understand why she'd given him the chance, he was just glad that she had.

*

Wandering out of the bathroom Dani frowned at the paper explosion on the floor surrounding Ricky, "What are you doing?"

"Wedding speech," Barely looking up Ricky chewed on the end of his pen, his row with Jorge almost forgotten since the conversation at Valencia, and completely forgotten after the incident with the blow up crocodile on the trip to Bali that had, thankfully, turned into Jorge's stag do as planned.

 Hovering, not wanting to interrupt, Dani smiled, "Shall I just throw food at you hourly until you are done?"

"Please," Remembering a story with a smirk Ricky's pen moved across the page, detailing another amusing moment to be regaled at Jorge's expense.

*

Pushing back his chair Ricky stood up nervously. Clutching the microphone slightly too tight he took a deep breath and smiled.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen, and Jorge... For those of you who don't know me my name is Ricky, and I have had the unfor... _pleasure_ of being Jorge's best friend for too many years to count..."

Pausing to take a drink of water Ricky glanced along the table, briefly locking eyes with Jorge, the younger man sporting a look that said 'please make me sound good and don't embarrass me too much!"

"In Spanish weddings there are no speeches generally, so when Sophie mentioned this part of my role my first thought was **_'no way!'_**   _however_ ," Looking at Jorge with an evil grin Ricky winked, "Then she mentioned that the main point of my speech would be to tell embarrassing stories about Jorge and I thought.... well who am **I** to deny a bride on her big day?..."

*

"CUFFLINKS!" Jumping out of bed, flooding the room with blinding light as he slammed his hand on the light switch, Jorge frantically pulled things out of his bag.

Stepping out of bed, his eyes scrunched half shut as he tried to adjust to the light (and being awake), Ricky picked up the small velvet box from the dresser, where Jorge had put it in his previous panicked moment, and waved it at Jorge, "Cufflinks..."

"Right, great..." Sitting on the edge of the bed, clad in just his boxers, Jorge sighed, "Sorry..."

Pouring them both a whisky, Ricky moved to sit next to him, "It's ok."

"I just..." Clinking their glassed together Jorge winced as he took a drink, the liquor burning his throat, "I just want it to be perfect for her... After everything I've put her through and... Well... I love her..."

Nudging his shoulder against Jorge's, smirking at the gentle blush on his friend's face, Ricky chuckled, "Who'd have thought, back when you had eyes for Ruben's sister, that we'd be sitting here like this, just hours before your wedding?"

"Fuck! I forgot about that!" Flushing bright red as he remembered his teenage crush on Anna, Jorge laughed, "Remember when I saved up my pocket money to by her that _'perfume'_ for Christmas?"

Wrinkling his nose, and buckling with laughter, Ricky shook his head as he remembered the revoltingly floral scent that 12-year-old Jorge has presented the sophisticated 16-year-old with for Christmas, "That was fucking rank!"

"It really was!" Laughing hard, and shaking his head, Jorge took a deep breath, "I still can't believe I have Sophie..."

Poking his tongue out, feeling the need to stop Jorge critiquing himself at 4am, Ricky laughed, "Mate, none of us can believe _you_ have Sophie..."

"Thanks!" Laughter dying away Jorge turned to Ricky, his eyes slightly glassy with emotion, Jorge smiled wide and gently, "I have Sophie and you have Dani Pedrosa.... don't think any of us would have predicted that."

Taking another drink, already missing Dani despite the fact he'd seen him just a few hours previously and would again soon, Ricky sighed, "No, I don't think we would..."

Lifting his head up from the sofa bed, having lost the game of rock, paper, scissors, Ruben mock glowered, "If you ladies have quite finished your emotional chit-chat can you shut the fuck up... Some of us have to be up early in the morning!"

*

"It is great to see that everyone is enjoying the wedding today. However, being the best man means that you get to see behind the scenes... and let me tell you, ladies and gentlemen, it is **not** pretty! Tears, hissy fits and lipstick and mascara being chucked about _everywhere_...." Sighing lightly Ricky shrugged, "Luckily for Millie and Laura I hear that Sophie was _much_ better behaved than her groom..."

Taking a drink, Ricky turned to the side and caught eyes with Sophie, "Now firstly, I **have** to compliment Sophie.... Doesn't she look absolutely stunning?!"

Looking Jorge up and down Ricky shrugged, "As for you Jorge... What can I say?... I tried ladies and gentlemen, but there is only so much you can do from _that_ starting point!"

Winking at Jorge's eyeroll Ricky laghed, "So, Sophie... I just want to check the rules again before I start my stories..." Shuffling his sheets he help up three pages full of scribbles, "Stories about illegal things?"

Screwing up the sheets and chucking them aside with a dramatic sigh at Sophie's laughter Ricky pulled a tiny scrap of paper out of his pocket and held it up, "Ex-girlfriends?"

Shaking his head at Ricky's cheek Jorge took a drink, knowing that his best friend had really, really captured the room with his speech.


	89. Today

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 for tonight :)

Sat on the balcony, looking like three oddballs in matching dress shirts, not-quite-matching black boxers and socks, puffing on cigars, all pretending that the wind wasn't whipping their legs, Ruben was the first to break the silence, "Did you know it's tradition for the Best Man to shag the bridesmaid? I believe the usher gets the other one if there's two - does that mean I get Laura or Millie?"

"I was thinking about this," Trying, and completely failing, to blow a smoke ring, Ricky frowned, "Laura is.... well, she's _Laura_.  She is brilliant and I love her, but I couldn't imagine bedding her."

Frowning a little, Ruben chuckled, "So you get Millie then? Shame, I think that'd be a night never to forget!"

"I think the scars those fucking nails would leave would be a permanent reminder," A wrinkled nose look of _'I don't know if that's good or bad'_ flitted across Jorge's face, before he smirked, "Pol would have a cracking hissy fit though..."

Trying to blow a smoke ring, giving Ricky a smug sideways glance when he succeded, Rube sounded curious, "Are they a thing then?"

"Oh yes," Jorge shuddered, "They are a loud, shagging in other people's bed, at it everywhere and anywhere, thing... It's like a loud porn movie with no pictures when they stay with you..."

Eyeing Jorge with a cheeky grin Ricky laughed, "Just think Jorge, you'll **never** have sex with anyone other than Sophie ever again!"

"Sophie AND himself is one more person involved than pre-Sophie," High-fiving Ricky, Ruben chuckled.

"Very funny," Shrugging, completely unashamed of his feelings Jorge smiled, smug and cheeky, "Sophie is **more** than enough to keep me satisfied."

Taking a puff on his cigar, winking at Ruben behind Jorge's back, Ricky smirked, "I think I'd rather have Sophie than Millie.... You know, if I had a choice..."

"Well you don't," Glaring, half-mock, half-serious, Jorge frowned.

Laughing, a hearty belly-chuckle, Ricky winked salaciously, "I coul swap you for Dani occasionally if you like..."

As the image filtered into his brain, despite his best effort to stop it, Jorge screwed up his face and thumped Ricky's shoulder, "Bastard!"

"What's the deal with you two anyway?" Ruben, the fifth person after Sophie, Jorge, Raul and Ferran to be trusted with the secret, poked Ricky's shoulder, his voice cheeky and teasing, "Is Ricky in luuuurvvvveee?"

Blushing hard Ricky shrugged, "I haven't said it or anything..."

"Oooh," Jorge laughed, happy to not be the only sap letting the tough racer image side down, nudging Ricky with his foot, "But you feel it?"

"Oh yeah," Ricky winked, claiming back the advantage, "I feel **all** of it..."

*

"So, not that I've got rid of all the stories I simply can't share in front of an audience; although a drink at the bar later may tempt me.... I wasn't let with too many to tell so I decided to gather opinions on Jorge from other people..."

"Jorge... This is what your family and friends have to say," Wiggling his eyebrows at Jorge's groan and nervous face Ricky chuckled.

"A great friend.... That was mine," Ricky winked.

"Thoughtful, caring, loyal and charming; all very kind words, but some people will say **anything** at the promise of a free drink."

"Short, grumpy and hairy... An honest and accurate view from one of the tables at the back. Thank you."

"I barely found a person who had a bad word to say, although I did find one..."

Clearing his throat Ricky sighed, "When I heard the words, belligerent, lazy, stubborn and obstinate I thought, hang on, that's a bit rough!... I mean, maybe not entirely untrue, but certainly a little harsh for a best man's speech.... but then again if his Mama doesn't know him then who does?!"

*

Standing waiting for Sophie, probably the longest ten minutes of Jorge's life, Ricky flanked him like a bodyguard.

"You ok mate?" Holding out the hip flask Ricky smiled.

Taking a drink, ignoring his mother's glare, his hands trembling, Jorge nodded, "Thank so.

"Nervous?"

"Bricking it."

"Why?"

"What if she doesn't come?"

"She will."

"What if she woke up and realised I'm an idiot?"

"She knows you're an idiot."

"Thanks," A smirk of laughter breaking the tension slightly, Jorge sighed, "I wish she'd hurry up."

"She'll be here."

"I hope so."

"She will."

"I really hope so."

"She's here..."

*

Taking a deep breath Jorge couldn't resist turning around. Smiling warmly at Millie and Laura, he couldn't help, but laugh a little, Sophie's ranting about the dress shopping ordeal coming back to him. Chewing on his lip he tried to remember not to hold his breath as lookd at the floor, desperately waiting for his first glimpse of Sophie.

"Last chance love," A cheeky look on his face, Will smiled proudly at Sophie's gentle shake of her head, patting her hand, looped through his arm, "Well then my girl, let's go and get you married."

Lifting his eyes from the floor Jorge's face lit up. Catching his eye as she stepped onto the plush carpet Sophie smiled, her eyes full of happy tears. Watching her take step after step Jorge took in the view, her hair half up and half down - a nod to her preference for it being tied off her face for practicality and his for it to be down, available for him to run his fingers through (or tug), the diamond earrings he'd given her that very morning (via Millie) glinting in her ears, and her outfit, not at all what he'd expected, but so very perfect. Eyes meeting again Jorge felt a lump form in his throat as she walked toward him to become his wife.


	90. The Day

"Why are you giggling?! Sitting up quickly Sophie interrupted Millie with a pointed finger, "If it's Pol sending you dirty messages I don't want details!"

"He's not... Well, he is, but that's not why I'm laughing," Rolling onto her side, facing Sophie, their twin beds so close they were almost a double, Millie grinned, "Putting those rollers in made me remember the day we decided to perm your hair...."

Chuckling with laughter as the memory flooded back Sophie's voice turned into a squeak, "I looked like a poodle!"

"That's putting it kindly!" Laughing hard, dodging the pillow aiming for her, Millie put her hand to her chest, "Mabel's face.... Can't breathe!"

Curling up, belly hurting from laughing so hard, tears streamed down Sophie's face, "My Dad's face!"

"God yes!" Pointing a finger Millie made her voice as deep as posssible, "Sophie Rose Cassidy what on **earth** have you done?"

"I think you should go home now Millicent..."

"They were the dragon's favourite words to me!"

Nodding, her throat suddenly tight and a ball of something hitting her chest hard, Sophie's tears of laughter morphed into a shuddering sob, "Yeah..."

"Soph..." Scrambling across the bed Millie pulled her now crying friend into her arms, "It's ok..."

Shaking her head Sophie wiped her eyes, her voice wobbly as she spoke through sobs, "It's not... They won't be there Mills. They won't be there..."

Curling into a ball as sobs shook her body Sophie sounded like a child, suddenly lost from her parents, rather than a bride before her big day.

*

"I didn't know what else to do," Motioning  her head toward the small sofa where Sophie, finally quiet, was listening intently to the calming words from her Aunt, Mabel shrugged nervously, "I didn't want to call Jorge."

Putting a fond arm around the young woman's shoulders Will smiled, "You're a good friend Millie, you did the right thing."

"I thought perhaps she'd dealt with it. I was expecting it at some point before, but I thought maybe.... I dunno, maybe it just got lost in all the stuff with Jorge," Leaning against the wall, Millie sighed, "There's no reason for Cathy not to be here.""

"No, there really isn't."

"I mean," Kicking a small pebble from the balcony Millie sounded sharp, "Couldn't she put her daughter first for just one fucking day? Even if it was just pretend, just to give Sophie her day?"

Standing up straight, a look of determination on his face, Will nodded, "Yes. I think she can."

"What are you doing?" Eyeing him warily, Millie's eyes almost popped out of her head at his reply."

"I'm going to fetch Cathy."

"She's in London!"

"Three hours there, three hours back," Looking at his watch Will nodded, "It's 1am, plenty of time. Don't tell Sophie," Kissing Millie's forehead Will pulled on his jacket, "Tell Mabel. Make sure the three of you get some sleep."

*

Yawning wide Pol smiled as he spotted Dani sat in the hotel conservatory, "Morning..."

"Hey," Glad of the company Dani nodded out of the window, "Think we're going to get blown away out there today!"

"Coffee and.... a full English please," Thanking the waitress Pol shook his head at Dani, "Of all the places to get married in December I don't think I'd have picked by the sea in the UK!"

"Me neither," Dani laughed, "Somewhere warm would have been great."

"Like Bali..." Pol nodded slowly, "That was a great few days!"

"It was. Wonder if Jorge's bruises have healed?"

Laughing hard Pol bit his lip as the waitress laid his coffee down, "Thank you... I know. I can't believe they climbed on that!"

"Me neither, they are such a bad influence on each other," Spreading marmalade on his toast, slightly wishing he'd just gone for the full breakfast like Pol, Dani sighed, memory of Jorge and Ricky 'building' a slide from the cabana roof into the pool.

Chuckling Pol blew on his coffee to cool it, "At least none of us nearly got arrested... Just nearly died."

"Yeah," Dani laughed, "What actually happened with the girls and the police?"

Putting down a cup, trying not to laugh as he told the story, Pol shook his head, "Millie booked a stripper..."

"Typical..."

"So this policeman comes into the bar and Millie, being Millie, was trashed and starts trying to unzip his coat," Breaking into laughter Pol shook his head, "And at that moment a policeman with considerably less clothes walked in..."

"What is she like?!" Dani chortled, shaking his head, perfectly able to picture the scene.

"Luckily for her the first policeman had a sense of humour."

"Just as well," Taking a sip of tea, Dani sighed, "Can't believe we're sitting here, morning of Jorge's wedding. Can't believe I'm sat here, morning of Jorge's wedding!"

 "Yeah, weird how it works. I mean I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Mils, you wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Ricky," Lifting his hands from the table to allow his plate to be put down, "Thanks..... Weird how the world works sometimes!"

Looking at Pol, breath caught in his throat, Dani froze, wondering if Pol meant what it sounded like he meant.

*

Thumping on the door Will pulled his zip up higher, the night air nipping at his ears and nose, as he bent down to the letterbox, "Cathy! Cathy it's me...."

"What the...." Throwing open the door, flannelette nightdress covered by a tatty dressing gown, hair wild and voice laced with sleep, Cathy looked stunned, "Wilfred?"

Wincing at the sight of his sister, the lateness of the hour not even covering how rough she looked, Will smiled, "Hello Cathy."

"It's the middle of the night... Oh my god," Hand flying to her mouth Cathy panicked, "Is it Sophie or Peggy? Not Mabel?"

Indicating the rain beginning to fall Will nodded inside, "Can I come in Cathy love?"

"Is something wrong? Is someone hurt?" Wandering into the lounge, pulling the gown tighter around her Cathy turned to her brother, "It's Sophie isn't it?"

"It is," Perching on the end of the sofa Will shook his head, "Do you realise what day it is Cathy?"

"Day? What's going on Wilfred? It's the middle of the night? I've got shopping to do tomorrow?"

"You've got your daughter's wedding to go to tomorrow...."

"Is that why you are here in the middle of the bloody night?" Jumping to her feet Cathy was taken aback by her brother's tone.

"Sit down Cathy. You need to listen to what I have to say..."

*

Handing her bouquet to Millie and accepting the warm kiss on the cheek from Will, everything happening in a weirdly calm bubble of calm before the storm, Sophie turned to Jorge, "Hey..."

"Hi..." Voice catching in his throat as he took in the perfect simplicity of Sophie's gown, and the sheer happiness in her smile, Jorge beamed, "You look beautiful."

"Are we ready?"

Eyes locked together they answered the registrar with a joint nod, "Yes."

"Good... Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen, my name is Sarah and I am a Registrar authorised by Brighton and Hove City Council to conduct marriages here in the Bandstand. I'd like to welcome you here to witness the marriage of Jorge and Sophie...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope these are going down ok!


	91. Awkward Conversations

"Well..." Sitting back down, her brother's harsh words having an impact, Cathy pursed her lips, "I'm due to visit Peter on Sunday so I can't...."

Shaking his head, his blood boiling at the fact being told her daughter wanted her at her wedding wasn't enough, Will sighed, "What time?"

"3pm... With the trains..."

"I'll drive you back."

"What?"

Tears springing to his eyes Will shook his head, locking eyes with his sister, "I will drive you back on Sunday morning."

"I'm not sure..." Struggling for excuses Cathy picked at the frayed seam of her dressing gown, "I have nothing to wear."

"Mabel will lend you something."

"I'm not sure..."

"Your only child is getting married woman!" Lowering his voice back down Will hated his next choice of words, but felt that needs must, "Won't Peter want to know? You can tell him all about it."

"It seems rather cruel... I mean I don't know why she couldn't wait until he got out, he's heartbroken about missing out..." Sniffing, her defences of her husband as high as ever, Cathy sighed.

Biting his tongue, knowing the harsh words on its tip wouldn't help, Will shrugged, "She's having a baby love, they want to be married before it comes... We can get you a picture printed in Tesco on Sunday morning, you can take it to show Peter."

"I suppose he'd like that..."

Nodding, the idea of Peter proudly showing off a photo of Sophie making his skin crawl, Will sighed, "Come on then, come with me, come to the wedding..."

"Maybe... I'll make some tea and have a think."

*

Strolling along the walkway Dani smiled awkwardly as he took up his seat next to Pol, them the only people sat down as the relatives caught up with each other and posed for photographs, "Hey."

"Hi... It's nice here, I can see why Sophie picked it," Looking up at the fairy lights dotted around, the simple decorations giving a warming feel to the day, Pol frowned, "You ok?"

"Fine."

"You sure? You were all chatty at breakfast and now you're all.... monosyllabic."

Laughing, trying to hide the nerves, Dani nudged Pol with his elbow, "That your new big word."

"Yeah I learned it hanging about with you..."

Shaking his head Dani bit his lip, "What did you mean earlier?"

"When?"

"At breakfast..."

"You'll have to be more specific," Face blank Pol didn't have a clue what Dani was on about.

"When you said about me being here because of Ricky..."

"Just what I said. I wouldn't be here without Millie and you wouldn't be here without Ricky."

Fear pooling in his gut, Dani almost stuttered his words, "What do you mean?"

"Ah..." Pol smiled, lowering his voice, "I won't tell anyone if that's what is worrying you."

"Nothingtotell..."

"Of course not," Pol laughed, "Seriously Dani, you have nothing to worry about..."

Still unsure about actually admitting it, Dani opened his mouth to speak three times before closing it again.

"Dani," Head practically on Dani's shoulder Pol sounded serious for once, "I've known Ricky for as long as I can remember. I know he likes guys... It's not an issue for me."

"He told you?"

"No," Pol laughed, "I guessed. Ricky clearly met someone.... he's never off the phone and you do like to leave a mark on him..."

Blushing bright red Dani bit his lip, "Ah..."

"I only guessed it was you recently. At first I thought you were around more because you were friends with Sophie, but then things started to fall into place."

"Right..."

"Dani," Nudging Dani until it looked up, "Please do not worry. I don't care who likes guys or girls; as long as the ones who like girls stay away from Millie, honestly I don't."

"It's just... If people find out..."

"Then they won't find out from me. Seriously... Ricky is my friend, he's happy," Pol shrugged, "That's all that matters to me."

Dani smiled, blushing slightly, "Thanks."

"And you know... if you guys ever want to come to Andorra..." Blushing slightly, feeling like he just offered Dani the chance to have sex in his house, Pol coughed, "Jorge looks nervous."

"He does," Dani laughed, relief calming him slightly, "Thanks..."

*

Smiling as the door opened, his mother's eyes misting over instantly at the sight of him in his suit, Jorge put his head on the doorframe, "Have you a spare few minutes for your favourite son?"

"Of course..." Dabbing at her eyes with a tissue Maria stepped into the room, shaking her head with a happy sigh, "Look at you...."

Brushing his hand down the front of his waistcoat, laying his jacket on the bed, Jorge twirled on the spot, "Think I'll do?"

"I think you look wonderful..." Unable to resist, Maria reached out to fix Jorge's ivory tie, "There. Perfect."

"Good," A tiny hint of nerves showing in his face Jorge motioned to the small sofa in his mother's suite, "Can we?"

"Of course," Perching on the edge, not wanting to crush the pale blue outfit she'd chosen, Maria frowned, "Is everything ok?"

Taking his Mum's hand Jorge smiled, "Everything is amazing... Millie text me to say Sophie loved her earrings, and her flowers..."

"I knew she would," Patting Jorge's hand Maria smiled again, pride bubbling inside her.

Shrugging his shoulders Jorge sighed, "I can't believe I'm here Mama... We... Sophie nearly cancelled the wedding a few weeks ago..."

"What?" Stunned, the first she'd heard about the drama in Valencia, Maria gripped his hand tight, "What is going on Jorge?"

"I was stupid," Shaking his head, the words of his counsellor from the last session ringing in his ears, "I did some idiotic things and I nearly ruined it all..."

"It is fixed now?"

"Yeah," Blushing, discussing the fact he needed counselling something he still struggled with despite accepting it's need, Jorge sighed, "I've been speaking to someone. A counsellor."

"Oh..."

"Mama..." Turning to her, smile pulling at his lips, Jorge's voice was solemn, "I'm sorry that I lied to you. All the times I skipped school or hurt myself and didn't tell you..."

"Oh Jorge," Patting his cheek, Maria shook her head, "That doesn't matter now."

"It does," Nodding his head slowly, Jorge took a deep breath, "It does Mama because it was wrong."

"You had to do what you had to do to make your dream come true."

"Perhaps, but they did not have to be done in the way they were," Tilting his head Jorge squeezed her hand, "Papa made my dream more important than anything else in the world. That was not fair. It made me.... difficult... sometimes..."

Maria laughed softly, lifting his hand to press a kiss to it, "You are my son, making your dreams come true was worth it all."

"From now on it'll be better... Fairer... I'll be less of a prick to everyone."

"Language..." Her warning containing no bite, Maria smiled, "What has brought this on?"

"I nearly lost her. I nearly lost her like he lost you. I can't fix everything from before," Green eyes vibrant and bright, shimmering because of the excess moisture, Jorge smiled, the defiance his mother had seen so many times before there, "I won't lose her though. Either of them..."

"Then I'll be even prouder of you than I am now."

*

"Do me a favour?" Pausing in the corridor, poised to knock on Sophie's door, Will turned to his sister.

Fixing the gold dress and jacket, hastily borrowed from Mabel, Cathy frowned, lack of sleep getting to them both, "Another one?"

"Just..." Biting his tongue, the thought that attending her daughter's wedding was a favour infuriating him, Will's tone was almost pleading, "Just don't let her know you are here for Peter... For one day let her think she's important."

Knocking on the door, not wishing to hear anymore of Cathy's ramblings about how, in her opinion, her almost neglect of Sophie had somehow been part of the reason Sophie had done so well, Will beamed at Millie as she opened the door, "Sweetheart, you look fabulous."

"Thanks Mr K... Mrs Cassidy, nice to see you."

Frosty, never having been keen on her daughter's choice of friend (most recently because of her vociferous defense of Sophie's choice to change her name to Kinlan), Cathy smiled weakly, "Millicent."

Walking into the room, door clicking behind them as Mabel and Laura made the last few tweaks to Sophie's jewellery, Will smiled, "Sophie..."

"Hey stranger. I was beginning to think..." Turning around and catching sight of her mother Sophie's voice stuck in her throat, "Mum... You came."

Waving her hand, dismissing the glassy look in Sophie's eyes, Cathy laughed, "Of course I did. It's your wedding day."

"You look beautiful darling."

"Thanks Uncle Will... Thank you..."

"That's a lovely dress, bet it cost a pretty penny!"

Sensing Sophie starting to be overwhelmed with emotion Millie looked out of the window, "Ooh our car here! Mrs Cassidy are you coming with us?"

"Oh I should probably..."

Bustling Sophie's mother back toward the door Millie smiled wide, "Och no, as Mother of the Bride you need to be there. You know, greeting the guests and that..."

"Oh, yes, I should really..."

"Thanks Mum, thank you Mills," Accepting the kiss on the cheek from Mabel as she followed the two bridesmaids and Cathy out of the room, Sophie let out a long slow breath, "I don't know how you did it... but thank you..."

Wrapping his arms around her, loosely so not to disturb her dress or hair, Will pressed his lips to her forehead, "I told you before sweetheart, whatever it takes for you to be happy..."

"I'd never have made it without you and Aunt Mabel you know."

Rubbing his thumb on her chin, a gesture used often in her childhood, Will shook his head, "You would never have needed too."

"It's not fair you know, that you two couldn't have a child."

Picking up a glass of champagne for himself and handing one to Sophie the older man smiled, no hint of sadness in his face at all, "Mabel and I both feel like we did, we just did it slightly differently to normal...."


	92. My Vow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The penultimate wedding chapter.
> 
> Unashamedly fluffy!

"Sophie, would you like to make your vow to Jorge?"

Smiling wide, leaning into Jorge's soft touch as he wiped a tear from her cheek, Sophie took a deep breath...

"Jorge, I believe in you, the person you will grow to be and the couple we will grow to be together.

With my whole heart I take you as my husband, acknowledging, ad accepting, your faults and strengths as you do mine.

I promise to be your companion and friend.

Your partner in parenthood.

Your ally in conflict.

Your comrade in adventure and your accomplice in mischief.

Your student and your teacher.

Your greatest fan and your consolation in defeat.

This is my vow to you, my equal in all things."

Squeezing his hands, her eyes leaking tears again, Sophie nodded and smiled, "All things."

Smiling warmly as the pair composed themselves, and Maria and Mabel opened yet another packet of tissues, the Registrar nodded, "And Jorge?"

Taking a small step closer, his hand resting on Sophie's hip, Jorge took a breath....

"You know me better than anyone else in the world, and somehow you still manage to love me," Wiping a tear from Sophie's face with his free hand Jorge beamed, "There's still a part of me today that cannot believe that **I** am the one who gets to marry you."

Taking both of her hands in his Jorge smiled, his face and eyes full of pride.

"Sophie, I promise to encourage your compassion because that is what makes you unique and wonderful.

I promise to make sure your dreams are never stifled by mine, because they are equally important.

I promise to help you shoulder our challenges, because there is nothing we cannot face if we stand together.

I promise to be your partner in all things, not possessing you, but working with you as a part of our team of two.

You have been my best friend, mentor, playmate, confidante and my biggest challenge.

Most importantly, you are the love of my life and you make me happier than I could ever imagine, and more loved than I ever thought possible.

You have made me a better person. I cannot promise you I will always be the perfect husband, but I can promise you perfect love, perfect trust and perfect effort. That is my vow to you."

*

Tinging his spoon on his glass Will pushed back his chair and stood up, a brief glance along the hastily rearranged top table giving him the chance to share a quick smile with Sophie.

"Ladies and gentlemen, if I could have a few moments of your time please...

My name is Will, or Wilfred if I'm in trouble, and I have the lifetime's pleasure of being Sophie's Uncle and Godfather. Her father cannot be here today and it has been an honour to have her on my arm as she made the journey to being Jorge's wife.

Now I should probably make you award from the very start that I have no real experience as a speaker. I have spent the last 20-odd years of my life surrounded by Mabel, Cathy and Sophie, oh and Millie there, so there have been very few opportunities where I have been allowed to speak..... and even fewer when anyone has actually been listening so please forgive me if I am not as smooth as Jorge and Ricky."

Chuckling at her Uncle's word Sophie shook her head, "Cheeky." Half turned in her seat she rested back against Jorge, his arms wrapping around her and his head resting on her shoulder.

"I'd like to begin by thanking everyone for being here today, especially those of you who have travelled despite distance or busy schedules. It is wonderful for me to see that Sophie, and Jorge, have people around them who care so much.

Tradition dictates that I should share a few anecdotes about Sophie and I know that she is quite nervous about what I will say, but you can relax Sophie, until I get onto the dancefloor later anyway!

My wife Mabel suggested that I look through the old photographs for inspiration and there was one which stood out. Sophie was lying on the floor, on her back, hands and legs like crab limbs, dribbling and gurgling... I would have shared it today, but it's the only one we have from her 21st so it's quite special to us."

"Uncle Will!" Blushing bright red Sophie wagged her finger, laughing and hiding her face in Jorge's neck.

Taking a drink Will braced himself, "Everyone thinks that their girl is special, and I'm no different. Sophie, watching you grow from the clumsy little girl who fell off her bright red bike more times that most people had hot dinners into the beautiful and smart young woman you are now has been an absolute pleasure. There are times where I simply cannot believe that the two teenage girls who sat on the harbour wall fretting over the health of their tamagotchies and declaring their life over if they couldn't have funky laces in their shoes are sat here today looking as beautiful as you and Millie are today.

Times have not always been easy for you and you have been strong and brave each step of the way. When it would have been easier to stay and hide you fledged and bloomed. Whilst your life in Italy, and now Switzerland, means we do not see you as often as we'd like it makes us incredibly proud, each and every day.

Jorge.... This is the point where I am supposed to welcome Jorge to the family, but I'm not going to do that. Not because I don't like him or don't trust him, but because Jorge is already a part of our family. I won't lie and say the phone call from Sophie that said, 'I've met someone, he's a biker' was one we'd dreaded, but we're now very happy because we know that we can trust you with our girl.

Mabel and I have been married for 35 years next year so I'll finish with a little advice for you both....

Communicate with each other. Have respect for yourself and each other, trust each other and have faith in each other's intentions even if it goes wrong. Laugh together more than at each other. Remember your vows. Don't ask if you are not ready and willing to accept the answer. Don't go to bed angry, even if it means staying up til 3am. Remember that we do not often know we're making a mistake without being told so speak up to each other kindly.

Marriage is not always 50/50. Some days you will wake up and you may have to give 90% because the other only has 10% to give. Other days you may wake up and give 25% and the other will put in the 75% you need...

Ladies and gentlemen charge your glasses please.... The Bride and Groom..."

"Thank you," Wrapping her arms around her beloved Uncle, his tight around her waist, Sophie sniffed back a tear, "For _everything_..."

"You are more than welcome my darling."

*

Opening their suite door Sophie burst into laughter, stepping aside to let Jorge see the 'decorating' that had been done by Millie and Ricky, who were turning into a scary duo - their joint powerpoint presentation at the end of Ricky's speech probably one of the wedding highlights - at some point during the evening.

"I'll kill him..." Batting some of the balloons (all phallic shaped) off the sofa he pulled Sophie onto his lap, "Have you had a good day?"

Kicking off her shoes Sophie scooped her feet up onto the sofa, arm around Jorge's back, head on his shoulder, "The best..."

"Me too...." Capturing Sophie's mouth with his own, her mouth instantly opening with a soft sigh, his tongue wandering in, lazy and languid, her free hand reaching for his neck, holding him in place as the kiss deepened, his hand trailing under her dress, groaning loud at the feel of the lace stocking tops, pulling away, eyes bright and burning, "Time for bed Mrs Lorenzo..."


	93. Moments

"Guess what Lorenzo?..." Swaying in time to the music, Jorge's hands resting as close to her ass as he dared in front of their assembled relatives, Sophie smiled wide, high on the day and the security that the gold band on his hand seemed to have given Jorge, "I love you..."

Laughing softly, high on the day and slightly tipsy on champagne, Jorge pressed his forehead to hers, "Well guess what?"

"What?"

Pressing his mouth to her ear, hands gripping ever so slightly tighter, "I love you too... _Lorenzo_..."

"That is going to take some getting used to!"

Moving one hand to her face, tilting up her chin until their eyes met, Jorge sighed, "I wasn't sure I'd like that.... but now...."

"Possessive bastard," Winking before stealing a soft, chaste kiss, Sophie rested her head on his shoulder

"Yep.... How long do you think we have to stay before we can escape?"

*

"Ah, I wondered where you were..." Wandering out onto the balcony, wrinkling his nose at the smell of cigar smoke, Dani frowned, "Do you even like that?"

Scrunching up his face Ricky shrugged, "I'm not sure... Seems a shame to waste it though."

"If you say so...." Resting his hands on the railing Dani sighed softly, "Did you know that Pol knows?"

Repeating the words in his head Ricky looked puzzled, mind slightly fuzzy from champagne, "Pol knows what?"

"About us..." Voice quiet, Dani chewed on his lip, unsure about how Ricky would react to someone else knowing.

Shrugging, Ricky cursed as he tried, and failed, again to blow a smoke ring, "I thought he might. He's stopped taking the piss so much."

"Right... And that's ok with you?"

Sobering slightly, stomach tightening with a little panic that Dani was mad, Ricky brushed his hand against Dani's, "Why wouldn't it be?"

"Well I don't really know what you think about people knowing?"

Smile spreading across his face Ricky snaked his hand under Dani's jacket, steering them both into a corner of the balcony, hidden from the room by the thick curtains draping the windows, "Dani... I love you. I meant it when I said it in Australia.... I don't care who knows. If it wasn't career suicide I'd tell everyone...."

"Me too... I mean I'd tell everyone if we could. I wish we could..." Dani sounded resentful, "I hate the idea of having to hide you until our careers are over."

"So do I, but you are worth it."

"I love you, I've never said that to someone and meant it before..." Dani blushed slightly, letting himself be drawn into a gentle kiss, his back pressed against the cold wall, pulling away as Ricky's tongue flicked against his bottom lip, "Not here...."

Pressing a kiss to the end of Dani's nose Ricky's face was serious, "One day it'll be here... Well, probably not here _here_ , but one day... I'll wait as long as it takes."

*

"Put a smile on your face," Tone sharp, despite the smile on her face, Maria sat down next to her former husband, "It's your son's wedding...."

Holding up a glass of champagne, Chicho forced a smile, voice laced with sarcasm, "Do you have any idea how much all of this has cost Jorge?"

"I didn't think there was any amount of money in the world that would make him that happy," Eyes wandering over to the dancefloor, Jorge's arms wrapped around Sophie, smile on his face wide and blissful, Maria sighed, a happy, contented sound, "He's happier than I ever thought he would be..."

Still hostile toward the young woman who'd captured so much of his son's attention Chicho shrugged dismissively, "They fight all the time... He thinks I don't know, but I do. She left him in Valencia. On his own."

"On his own?" Marie chuckled lightly, "He's a twenty-seven-year-old man, not a child..."

"He needs people around him," Chicho snapped, "You've never understood his career needs."

"And you've never understood that he needs more than a career...." Disapproving, but not sharp, Maria sighed, "He's a success Chicho... Despite our best efforts, he's a success..."

"She's loosened his focus...."

"He came third despite a nightmare season, he's married and he's going to be a father. I think his focus is better than ever..." Standing up, smile on her face for the benefit of the rest of the room, voice firm, Maria's harshness left Chicho gaping like a goldfish, "So don't you fucking **dare** do anything to spoil it."

*

"Marina!" Moving toward the door Sophie enveloped the first evening arrival with a warm hug, "How are you?"

"I'm good... Sophie, you look wonderful sweetheart," Giving Sophie a warm kiss the older woman beamed.

Beaming wide Sophie sighed happily, "Thank you... Jorge," Hauling Jorge out of his seat, and away from his whisky, Sophie introduced the pair, "This is Marina, Millie's Mum. Marina, Jorge."

"Ah, lovely to meet you at last George. Congratulations."

Wide-eyed Jorge found himself swept into a tight hug from the woman who, now that he knew, was obviously Millie's mother, "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Ah, I spy my daughter. Is that this Pole chap she's with?"

Smirking, more than used to Marina's brusque tone and accent combo, Sophie laughed, "No, that's Ricky, Jorge's friend. Pol is around somewhere though."

"Shame... He's cute, excuse me, time to go torment my daughter. Nice to meet you Jorgay..."

As the waft of perfume wandered away Jorge raised his eyebrows, "We're not leaving yet..."

"Erm... I thought you were desperate to whisk me off to bed Mr?" Sophie chuckled.

Wrapping his arms around her waist, half watching Millie cringing at her mother's flirtatious interaction with Ricky, half watching Sophie, Jorge laughed, "Oh I am... but Pol meeting Millie's Mama is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity..."

"True..." Reaching up, mouth pressed to Jorge's ear, Sophie's voice dropped low and husky, "So is peeling this dress off, finding the underwear that I bought especially for you and taking your wife to bed for the first time..." Stepping away from him Sophie wiggled her eyebrows, Jorge sitting back at the table, trying to persuade his cock not to tent his trousers in the same room as his mother.

*

"So, Pole, do you ride the same bike as George then?" Sat at the table, glass of wine in hand, Marina was giving Pol a glimpse into his life twenty years down the line.

Groaning, face bright red, Millie nudged her mother, "Pol, Mum, his name is **Pol**..."

Laughing softly, Pol squeezed Millie's leg under the table, "It's ok Mills... Not exactly Mrs Taylor, we both have Yamaha's, but mine is a satellite bike, his is a factory."

"Is that the same different as cable and council tv then?"

"Erm," Pol looked bewildered, "I have no idea..."

Dropping her head onto the table Millie growled and laughed at the same time, "Somebody fucking save me!"

"Language Millicent," Winking at Pol, an amusing and slightly scary situation for the young Spaniard, Marina laughed, "Your brother won the CRT class right?"

"Yeah," As Millie raised her head up from the table, a confused and cross look on her face, Pol laughed, "He did..."

"Mum?"

Taking a sip of wine Marina cackled, her laugh almost identical to Millie's, "You should see your face Millie.... So, _Pol_ , how do you actually say the surname then? The dozy fuckers on BT Sport never seem able to decide?"

Laughing hard, Millie and Marina getting involved in a furious, but laughing debate about Marina's pisstaking, Pol breathed a sigh of relief, his glimpse of the future not looking so scary after all.

*

"Where are you going?" Catching Sophie by the hair, the light grip making her rock back against his chest, Jorge practically growled, his mouth immediately latching onto her neck.

Laughing softly, resting on her knees, Sophie wriggled in his grip until he was sat back, frowning at her pointed finger, "Give me a minute... I don't want this dress ruined..."

"It's not like you'll need it again..." Whining like an injured puppy when firm hands pushed him back, his waistcoat opened, shirt untucked and missing a few buttons, tie chucked aside somewhere and trousers doing nothing to hide his erection, Jorge sighed, " _Sophie_..."

Hopping off the bed, putting her bracelet on the bedside table, Sophie pointed, wicked grin fixed on her face as she rested one hand on the tiny buttons on the front of her dress, a hint of what was to come, "Stay..."

"But... _Oh_..." Protests falling silent as Sophie's nimble, but slightly shaky, fingers started work on the row of buttons, popping them one-by-one, eyes locked on Jorge's, his teeth pressing into his lip as the glimpse of skin and lace got more tempting.

Taking a breath, her body shape changes making her somehow more and less confident at the same time, Sophie let the dress slip from her shoulders, material pooling at her feel as it slipped down to her waist, thin straps and soft material of the basque making Jorge groan, the cups filled full and round by her fuller and more sensitive breasts, the growing swell in her abdomen almost hidden by  the garter belt holding up the lace topped stockings, Jorge swearing and palming himself through his boxers, trousers and shirt tossed aside, at the sight of the ties at the side of her knickers, his fantasy of basque and stockings on and knickers off tantalisingly close as she stepped out of the dress, the time to hang it up feeling like an eternity of teasing before she turned around with a smile, "Like it?"


	94. The Last Party

"I think I'm going to die..." Lifting the arm rest Ricky curled up with his head on Dani's lap.

Carding his fingers through the younger man's hair Dani chuckled, "That's what happens when you drink that much sambuca..."

"Your sympathy is shit Pedrosa...."

"Your liver is probably wrecked Cardus...."

"Sorry Dad...."

"Watch it..."

"Ow..." Frowning, bottom lip stuck out like a sulking child, Ricky whined at Dani jiggling his legs, making Ricky's head bounce, "Evil...."

Chuckling softly Dani looked at Sophie, sat opposite him, Jorge asleep on her shoulder, possibly drooling, and shrugged, "We picked them well didn't we..."

"Hmm we certainly did!" Shifting slightly, Jorge not budging at all, Sophie laughed, "Should have married you instead Dani."

Nodding, smug grin on his face, Dani laughed, "Yep, then we could have classy nights out drinking red wine and not having to be dragged to the airport..."

"Yep!" Sophie laughed, "Could be worse, could have married Pol, he didn't even make it to the airport!"

*

To say that the celebration in Mallorca was livelier than the one in Brighton would be the understatement of the century.

Brunch the morning after the wedding was a relaxed, sedate affair, Sophie and Jorge arriving in the dining room around 11 to a round of applause. By the time Will got back from his frantic drive to take Cathy home in time for prison visiting, their relationship massively strained by the fact he couldn't bite his tongue at her refusal to wait for Sophie to come down before she left, everyone was ready to leave, Jorge having hired a jet big enough for them all.

The days in Mallorca were a mixed bunch, some were relaxed, Sophie joining Laura, Maria, Millie and Mabel in a spa that they'd all have happily lived in forever, and some were chaotic, Sophie still unsure of the sentences Great Uncle Xavier had insisted on teaching her with a cheeky grin on his face.

The blessing was beautiful, Sophie speaking Spanish was something Jorge would never tire of, and even Chicho had to admit that she'd made a good effort at learning the words. The meal was never ending, course after course of luxurious food kept appearing as Jorge lead Sophie around the tables, greeting relatives and translating the Spanish she didn't understand.

 

The party went on long into the night, Ricky and Millie leading the way, Ricky wishing he could dance with Dani (each of them taking the risk of a few stolen kisses in dark corners) and Millie wishing Pol could dance as well as Ricky. To Maria's delight Jorge, his tie cut into pieces, spun her around the dance floor when Sophie claimed sore feet and Laura laughed her head off when her brother offered his hand for a merengue, childhood memories flooding back to them.

The second night was supposed to be a small, quiet gathering. A chance for them to let off steam before going home, thinking about Christmas and gearing up for 2015. Then Ricky and Millie introduced sambuca, spin the bottle and dares into the equation. Those three things meant that Jorge ran naked around the pool, Ricky did a strip tease to the macarena, Laura and Ruben kissed, twice, Pol was blindfolded and had to guess which of the girls were Millie by only using his hands, which almost got him punched by Jorge, and Millie realised that Ricky and Dani were a couple by the fact the glare Ruben received from _Dani_ when he dared Ricky to kiss Jorge was worse, only marginally, than the one from Jorge.

To cap the night off a karaoke machine was acquired from somewhere and wasn't switched off until they all warbled their way through 'You got a friend' somewhere near 5am.

Sat opposite each other on the jet, Sophie and Dani chatted, their sleeping other halves oblivious to them, about life, love, racing and everything in between, Dani revealing that he was thinking about asking Ricky to move in with him, unsure of the practicalities, but sure of the desire.

"Do you think you'll ever come out?"

Dani nodded, definitive and certain, "One day, yeah."

"Aww," Sophie smiled, then smirked, devious, "I don't feel so bad for interfering now..."

Dani laughed, voice soft, hands still threading through Ricky's hair, "I'm glad that you did."

"It's funny how things work out," Looking down at Jorge she laughed softly, "We met properly when I spilled a drink over him..."

Relaxing back into the luxurious seat Dani looked amused, "Spilled or poured?"

"Spilled," Sophie laughed, utterly relaxed, occasionally playing with the band that sat nestled to her engagement ring, "I was being sarcastic to Cal and then turned away, straight into him... Drink went all over his shirt, that awful bright green Monster one, and he quipped about the colours matching."

"Sounds like a Jorge line!"

"Yeah!"

"And that was it?"

"No," Blushing slightly Sophie laughed, "He followed me on Twitter, so I followed him. Then there was an Apinestars thing, I had to go with Cal and Dovi. It ran on for ages and I was starving so I asked one of them to come to lunch with me. Neither of them could, but Jorge offered..."

Dani chuckled, "Smooth..."

"Hmm.... We were there for hours. Literally almost like four hours, just chatting. Cal was supposed to come back, but got caught up in something so didn't." Sophie smiled, a warm smile, slightly tinged with pink cheeks, "And it went from there..."

"Dates, flowers and romance?"

"Erm... Hotel room, fun and then a fight the next day..." Sophie blushed.

"Sophie! I'm shocked..." Dani chuckled, "Actually I'm not, you've got a dirty glint about you."

"Pfft... Coming from you Pedrosa? The man so well behaved that I haven't accidentally seen him both sucking off and being sucked off by his boyfriend..."

Taking his turn to blush Dani shrugged, "Fair point.... You said argument, you haven't been together since then?"

"Not quite. Since Argentina really. He punched Scott Redding, changed my flight without my knowledge and impressed me with his private jet.2

"That better not be a euphamism..."

"Ha! It's not," Sophie shook her head, "He saved me from seven and a half hours at Seville terminal four."

"I'd have married for that to be fair...." Dani smiled, "Why did he punch Redding? You know that the rumours are wide and varied on that one?"

"Yeah I know," Sophie frowned, "Everything from Redding groping me to Jorge walking in on me sucking him off apparently... We were dancing. Scott was a teeny bit handsy, we were both single in his defence though... Jorge felt I was drunk and being taken advantage of..."

"So he punched Redding and took advantage himself?"

Laughing hard, Jorge grumbling on her lap, Sophie nodded, "Yeah. Made me fall in love with him, totally taking advantage that..."

"I know the feeling..."

" _We are beginning our descent, please fasten all seatbelts. Thank you._ "

*****

It wasn't until they were home. Safely ensconced in Switzerland, happiness everywhere that the voicemail was picked up.

"This is Henry Jackson, I'm a journalist for Daily Story. I'd like a comment on an article I'm printing on Monday, can you call me back please? I've sent you an email with the details."

Clicking on the email only one word came to mind.

_Shit._


	95. A Plan

Thumping around the apartment, Sophie in bed, headphones on, lost in a world of thoughts, Jorge fumed silently. Picking up the buzzer phone he frowned at Ricky's image on the video screen, "Come in..."

Putting away the dishes used for the previous evening's dinner, the nice one before the night was ruined, Jorge heard Ricky click the front door open and closed, waited for him to kick off his shoes in the hall and pad into the lounge before he spoke, "Since when did you press the buzzer?"

"Sorry... I didn't want risk interrupting, since you are technically on your honeymoon," Voice slightly wobbly Ricky looked rough, presumably due to the alcohol they'd all consumed, "What you banging about for?"

"Fucking press," Jorge spat.

"You know already?"

"Yeah. Shower of cunts. Can't leave people alone for five minutes."

"I know," Quiet, sad almost, Ricky perched on the end of the sofa, "It's so shit..."

"Yep, however like Sophie said, I'm not going to let them wind me up too much. It's done and there's nothing I can do about it. I can't fix everything for everyone so I just need to let it be..."

"Oh," Ricky sounded surprised, "Right..."

"I know it's not the reaction everyone would be expecting, but, well, the article isn't about me," Jorge shrugged, "I can change it."

"It's not the reaction I was expecting," Sounding hurt Ricky fidgeted.

"What did you expect? Ranting and raving?" Jorge smiled, "It's not my life it's about so it's not really anything to do with me. Not my place to bail into the middle of it."

"I didn't expect _that_..." Standing up Ricky sighed, "I thought..."

"What?" Turning around for the first time, dishes all away, Jorge looked shocked, "You look like shit..."

"Well, yeah..." Sarcastic and biting Ricky shook his head, "I can't believe you'd say that..."

"Say what?"

" _It's not my life so it's not really anything to do with me_... That's... That's shit Jorge."

"Everyone keeps telling me to listen to other people. I'm listening to Sophie," Jorge shrugged, perplexed.

"Sophie doesn't want anything to do with it?" Tears springing to his eyes Ricky felt let down, abandoned even.

"No. She said we're on our honeymoon so we're going to ignore it. Today's news is tomorrow's chip wrapper or some such thing," Jorge shrugged, amused smile pulling at the corners of his mouth, "The wife has spoken."

"Right. Well. I'll go then."

"Go? Why would you go? Are you ok? Have you had a fight with Dani?"

"Are you serious? Incredulous Ricky screwed up his face, voice rising, pitchy and high.

"What?"

"That article could **destroy** us... Dani hasn't stopped crying, I don't know what he's going to do about us, I don't even know if there is an use anymore, but hey, it's not your life so..."

"Woah!" Stepping towards Ricky, utterly bewildered, Jorge grabbed Ricky's arm, stopping him from leaving, "What the fuck? Why is Dani so upset? Yeah Sophie is gutted, I mean even my Dad never stooped that low, but..."

"What are you talking about?" Wiping a tear from his cheek Ricky shook his head, "I don't understand?"

"Me neither..." Leaning against the table Jorge frowned, "Are you talking about the same article? Sophie's father selling our wedding picture and his boo hoo story about not being there?"

"Oh," Ricky's voice was quiet, his head shaking, "No. I haven't seen that. Is Sophie ok?"

"Sophie is fine..." Sophie's voice, laced with sleep, drifted across the room from the doorway as she walked in, kissed both cheeks, yawned and clicked the kettle on, "Tea?" Turning back Sophie frowned, "You look shit, what's up?"

"You haven't heard about the other article?"

Moving over in front of Jorge, leaning against him, their bodies instinctively falling into place, "What other article?"

"Dani got an email."

"Right..." Exchanging concerned looks as Ricky started to sniff, Sophie tilted her head, "What's going on babe?"

"They've got a picture..."

*

"Dani?"

Padding through Ricky's flat in semi-darkness, the blinds and curtains all firmly shut, Sophie grimaced at the wine and beer bottles scattered around, the two Spaniard's having resorted to alcohol, shouting, desperate sex on the kitchen floor and more arguing after Dani read his email, finally spotting the hump of duvet curled up on the beanbag, "Dani!"

"Hnlasdf..." Mouth dry, so dry it felt like someone had scraped his tongue with sandpaper, Dani jumped in fright, rolled off the beanbag and promptly pulled the duvet up to his chin, eyes screwed shut, "Leasafrewalone."

Opening the window, the flash of sunlight making a growling Dani pull the duvet over his head, Sophie sighed, "Hiding isn't going to make it go away."

"Goway..."

Grabbing the duvet, turning away when that action revealed that Dani hadn't bothered putting any clothes back on after the kitchen moment, Sophie took a deep breath, picked up a pair of boxers discarded by the floor and threw them behind her, "Going nowhere until we've worked out what you are going to do."

"Fuck off..."

Putting the duvet on the sofa, taking her coat off, back still to Dani, Sophie made her voice firm, "You've got until the coffee machine is ready to get up. If not I'll come over there and put the shorts on you myself..."

"None of your business," Dani growled.

"Well," Moving to the small kitchen area Sophie shrugged, "You let Ricky get involved when I fought with Jorge. Call this payback..."

*

Sat around the table, Jorge and Ricky having joined them after Sophie's first super-strong coffee cleared some of the fog from Dani's brain, Jorge's business brain sprung into action, "Do you think the guy is going to accept being paid off?"

"No," Dani said, voice full of panic, "He's going to publish. We only have two choices. Give him our story or he'll write his own.

"Have you thought about pre-empting it?" Shrugging at the incredulous looks Sophie put down her cup, "What?"

"How would that help?" Confused, but slightly better after a three-minute-tear-filled private chat with Dani, Ricky frowned.

"It won't help in terms of things coming out, but it would give you control over the announcement and also damage the worth of his story and photo."

"Like, have a press conference?" Jorge pondered the idea, liking the idea of damaging the cash the unscrupulous photographer was going to get for blowing apart Ricky and Dani's lives.

"Perhaps, that is one option. You could also keep it lower key - it's winter. So Twitter, Facebook, kinda much like Jorge did when we got together. It will undoubtedly garner massive attention, but there is no danger of words being twisted if they come straight from you. Have you seen the photograph?"

"No, but he described it and I think he's genuine," Dani closed his eyes, "He says he also has photographs of us _looking close_ in Brighton and Mallorca."

"Photographs of looking close are bullshit. I have a photo of me sitting on Ricky's knee and giving him a kiss from my birthday... Means fuck all," Taking notes, years of experience flooding back to her, Sophie, tapped her pad, "Email him back. Tell him you want to see the photo, low resolution if he insists. Make it sound like you are considering speaking to him."

"Why?" All three faces, equally shocked, turned to her.

"No matter how this comes out the interview with you, if you ever give one, is the big money one.... If he thinks he's in with a shout of getting that he'll stall," Putting her pen down Sophie shrugged, "That gives us a little more time to fix our plan."

"We have a plan?" Sounding young, looking a bizarre mix of younger because of the red rimmed eyes and older because of the stubble, Dani looked at Sophie, almost pleading with her to say yes.

"Not yet," Putting her hand on top of Dani's, smiling softly, "But we'll have one by the time we need it."


	96. Each Other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok - so, warnings. Over the next chapters there will be upsetting language used. There will be homophobic sentiment and nastiness at times.
> 
> Also for reasons that will become apparent later I feel the need to point out that this is in fact Chapter 94.... Early on two chapters were split into two parts on Tumblr and were given (a) to separate them - that was not possible on here which is why it seems this is ahead.
> 
> Please don't hate me for the rollercoaster ride ;)

"Have you got the list?" Padding into the lounge, shower not making him feel any better, constant feeling of nausea hanging over him, Dani smiled gratefully at Ricky, everything still a little weird between them, "Do you think Jorge will ever forgive me?"

Ricky laughed softly, "Probably not, but as Sophie so eloquently put it - if someone wants to offer her a job and she wants to take it...."

"I just feel bad causing them to fight when they are supposed to be on their honeymoon," Flopping down onto the sofa, running his hand through his hair, Dani sighed hard, his eyes glistening with tears, "This is so shit."

Shifting closer to Dani, the weird invisible wall between them making things strange, the looming pressure of telling everyone weighing heavily on their shoulders, Ricky wrapped an arm around Dani's shoulders, "I know..."

"It's not fair," Tucking his head under Ricky's chin Dani curled himself into the younger man's chest, wiping a tear with his sleeve, voice quiet, "Why can't they just leave us alone?"

Tears dampening Dani's hair, arms pulling him tighter, Ricky pressed a kiss to Dani's head, "I don't know... I'm so sorry this is happening to us... Dani?"

"What?" Looking up, chocolate eyes bright and rimmed red, Dani sniffed.

"I'm sorry we've got to deal with this, but I'm not sorry about us..." Shaking his head Ricky sniffed back a tear, "I love you."

Pressing a quick, chaste, kiss to Ricky's mouth Dani nodded, "I love you too... I hate this, but I love you."

*

"Sophie!" Arms wide, cheeky smile firmly in place, Valentino welcomed her to his house, "'Ow are you?"

Waving to the various faces she recognised in the kitchen as she made her way to Vale's study Sophie smiled, "I'm good. You?"

"Good good. I'm good good. I always like the start of the 'olidays."

Sitting on the comfortable chair Vale motioned too Sophie laughed, "I remember."

"So..." Sitting opposite Sophie, legs crossed, Vale frowned slightly, his face animated as his hands went wide, "What is going on Sophie? You are on your 'oneymoon no?"

Laughing softly Sophie sighed, "Yeah supposed to be..."

"You marry Yorg and you come to me on your 'oneymoon," Vale raised his eyebrows and sucked the air through his teeth, an over-enthusiastic sound followed by a chuckle, "Something is no right..."

"You don't miss much," Choosing her words carefully Sophie's face turned serious, "I'm here more in a professional capacity... For a friend, but..."

"Something is wrong?" Sitting forward Vale frowned.

"Ok... Hypothetically..."

"Hypothetically?" Raising an eyebrow Vale 'Hmmed'.

"Hypothetically speaking if someone in the paddock was to reveal their sexuality could they count on you for support?"

"Reveal their sexuality? You mean someone is being outed?"

Sophie shrugged sadly, "Pretty much."

"Perhaps Yorg should have tell you _before_ the wedding..." Smirk in place Vale sat back, smile disappearing at Sophie's stern look, tutting hard, "Newspaper?"

"Photographer."

"Bastard..."

"Indeed."

"Have they tried a pay off?"

"Not interested."

"Fuck..."

"Yep. So, it is coming out... I've suggested they pre-empt it...."

"Good idea," Voice laced with defiance Vale shook his head, "Damage the worth of the story. Keep control."

"Exactly."

"Well I don't care where someone puts their dick so..." Shrugging, in his typical Vale way, he sighed, "I can't see many rider having a problem. Teams maybe. Sponsor, who know? What level?"

"MotoGp..." Vale looked surprised, "And Moto2..."

"A relationship?" Pulling the air through his teeth again Vale sighed, "I dunno if it's better to not be alone or double trouble...."

"I don't know either," Sophie admitted, "I'm nervous... I'm trying to build some positives - their teams won't ditch them right away, they couldn't afford the bad publicity, but after their current contracts...."

"They won't," Vale shook his head, "They might not talk about it, but there is too much money in the.... what you call? The... pink dollar or whatever they call it. It would be brand suicide to be seen as homophobic. Your MotoGP rider will probably be fine.... The other.... Unless he is very, very good, like Maverick or Tito..."

Sophie sighed hard, "Ricky is good, but he's not Maverick or Tito..."

Nodding, not overly surprised, although not not-surprised either, Vale sighed softly, "No, he isn't... It might be tough for him in Spain..."

"Yep," Sophie bit her lip, "For Dani too..."

"Dani?" Vale raised an eyebrow, face making it clear his brain was whirring, thinking, before smiling, small nod, "Of course. Makes sense."

"So they can rely on your support when they try and undercut him?" Sophie had a slight twist of nerves in her stomach, Vale and Ricky had never been friends, mostly because Vale and Jorge had certainly never been friends, but she knew that there were three important people in the paddock that needed to be onside; Jorge, who was a given, Vale, who she was sure would be onside, and Marc, who was an unknown quantity for her. Vale, she felt, would be the key as so many of the younger riders looked to him for guidance.

"Of course," Vale nodded, "I will invite Dani to the ranch, since he _cannot make_ the endurance... Pre-empt my next invitation."

"Thank you."

"No worries," Tilting his head Vale sighed dramatically, "So, to get you to take my job I needed a scandal, hey?"

"Looks that way," Sophie laughed, "Right I better be going. Got a scan this afternoon and Jorge will have kittens if I'm late."

"Scan?" Vale tilted his head again, tone curious as Sophie stood up, her cringing as she realised her mistake, blushing red, thinking about lying and then just shrugging.

"Yeah... I'm pregnant."

"Congratulations," Genuine smile on his face Vale hugged her.

"Thanks. Right... Time to hit the road."

"You are pregnant and Jorge is allowing you to work for Dani?" Vale raised an eyebrow, "I'm surprised."

"Jorge knows better than to argue with a pissed off, hormonal, pregnant woman on a mission..."

*

"Hey, sorry..." Kissing Jorge's cheek, ignoring the glare completely, Sophie turned to the waiting woman, "I'm so sorry, I got caught in traffic..."

"Happens all the time, hop up onto the bed..."

Shuffling onto the bed Sophie avoided Jorge's gaze, him pleased she was helping Dani and Ricky, but utterly pissed off at her becoming a paid member of Dani's staff for three months, even more pissed off at her statement about Vale being key to catching the rest of the paddock. Lifting her top, bulge starting to be more bump like, she winced at the cold gel being applied to her skin, watching the screen as the weird firm pressure on her belly was converted into blurry images on the screen, reaching for Jorge's hand, his eyes on the image, smile pulling at his mouth, happiness reaching his eyes, "Ok?"

"Fine," The gruff tone used when he was trying not to be emotional came at her as he turned to the sonographer, "All ok?"

"I'll do a few quick measurements, but there's that nice strong heartbeat again..."

Fingers lacing together as they watched the screen, her lateness and his pissed offness forgotten, Jorge and Sophie looked at each other, trying to decide the answer to the question.

"Right, all is good. Would you like to know what you are having?"

*

"Babe?" Wandering into the lounge, his own painful phonecall made from the bedroom, the two of them agreeing to do it at the same time, he stopped, blood running cold in his veins at the sight.

Dropping to his knees he wrapped his arms around the other, their body shaking violently, tears and snot on their face, animalistic noises falling from their mouth as they rocked back and forth, arms around their knees, phone tossed aside, smashed like his head, "Sshh it's ok..."

"S'not ok...." Through garbled words and stuttering breaths the story was told, vile words that should never be used toward your child, still your child even if they were an adult who'd fallen in love outwith societal norms, the child whose heart broke at phrases like _shame_ and _disgust_ and whose spirit burst with _disappointment_ and _let-down_.

Wrapping the arms tighter, his own conversation stilted, surprised and laced with concern, he pressed a kiss to his head, praying to anyone who'd listen that his belief was correct, "We've got each other, we don't need anyone else."


	97. Good Plan

"You're going to do _what_?"

Cringing at the tone his manager and mentor used Dani closed his eyes, voice quiet and soft, body language showing just how much the whole situation was close to defeating him, "I don't have much choice."

"We'll go to court... Get an injunction..." Alberto's words were practically spat at him, Dani's sexuality something that was discussed many years before, teenage Dani warned in no uncertain terms to keep it discreet, the distinct undertone of _if you must do it at all_ always there.

Shaking his head Dani began to laugh, hysterical laughter bubbling from him, "You think I haven't thought of that? You honestly think I'd have made that call to my parents and then been stood here in front of you if there was a way round this?"

"Well..." Blustering slightly Alberto faltered, "This could be..."

"I know..." Tone clipped Dani's eyes were almost black with rage, "I know exactly how bad this could be. I know that this could wreck my career and probably will wreck Ricky's. I know that I might never be able to visit certain places and I know that people will think they have a right to voice an opinion on my fucking life... So don't stand there and tell me that shit. I **know**."

"We need a plan," As he always did Alberto ignored the emotional outburst, unable to deal with anything other than focussed professionalism.

"I already have one," Shrugging Dani sighed, "I only came to tell you personally because I thought I should."

"Good luck."

"I think I'll need it," Turning for the door, too many other people left to speak to to linger, Dani's shoulders were slumped low.

"Dani..." Waiting until the younger man turned around Alberto shrugged, "You're still a good rider. If I can do anything..."

Nodding at the uncomfortable silence Dani turned for the door, the minutes counting down until his life was blown apart forever.

*

"Babe, can you come over here a minute please?"

Wandering over to the table, trying not to frown at the sheets of paper Sophie had scattered everywhere, Jorge munched on a slice of toast as he perched on the edge, "S'up?"

"Grab a seat a sec..." Waiting until Jorge sat down Sophie put down her pen, trying to formulate her words in the best way possible, "I think there's something you've not thought of in all of this... I don't Ricky has, but you certainly haven't."

Frowning, trying to think of what she could mean, Jorge shrugged, "What?"

"You and Ricky lived together...."

"So?"

"And Ricky is about to come out?"

"What does that have to do with... fuck..." Thumping his head down on the table Jorge groaned, "They're going to think we lived together lived together..."

"Yep..."

"The fact we're married will help?" Looking up at Sophie, a pleading look on his face, Jorge groaned at her shrug, "They're going to think that's _why_ I married you... Fucking hell."

"I just wanted you to be ready for it."

"My father is going to freak..."

"You better call your Mama, don't let her find out from the press."

Groaning as he heaved himself off the chair Jorge planted a kiss on top of Sophie's head, "I'm sorry you keep getting dragged into shit..."

"Yeah," Laughing Sophie frowned, "I'm so pissed off, my life was so straightforward before I met you..."

"Point," Jorge laughed, "But a gay husband wasn't quite what you were expecting?"

"I know that I'm only here because Ricky doesn't love you back..."

Shaking his head at Sophie's chuckle Jorge tried to frown, "Not funny...."

*

Sitting in his Barcelona flat, Aleix and his brother's playing on the Playstation, Ricky coughed, "Guys... I need to talk to you about something..."

"Hmmm..." His older brother didn't take his eyes from the screen.

"It's kind of important..."

Catching his tone the trio paused the game, turning to look at him with concerned faces, Ricky's stomach bubbling, hands trembling as he tried to speak, blurting out the words, "I'm gay..."

"We know," Deadpan and unbothered to the point of almost disinterest his brother shrugged, "Why tell us now when we've known for years?"

Opening and closing his mouth several times to speak Ricky suddenly felt disconsolate, tears streaming, getting worse as his brothers moved to flank him and Aleix produced a roll of cheap toilet roll for hankies, "There's a photo... They're going to publish..."

"Bastards," Aleix shook his head, "They've no right."

Brotherly arms around him, angry supportive words flying around the room, Ricky sniffed hard, "I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry? You didn't choose to be gay? You didn't choose to fall in love with Dani? And even if you did, why should you be sorry?" Wise as always his big brother laughed at Ricky's wide eyes, "We've known you your whole life, it wasn't difficult to see at Jorge's wedding for those of us who know you that there was something between you and Dani."

"Oh..."

"So do you have a plan?" Business head going back on Aleix put his hand on Ricky's leg.

Sniffing Ricky nodded, "Sophie put together a plan..."

*

 **@sophielorenzo** New name :) Yep, I'm THAT stupid #marriedhim #idiot #bestweddingever

 **@lorenzo99** Pfft you do know I can read this? #imarriedanidiot #happy #family

 **@sophielorenzo** I married an idiot is definitely my line ;)

 **@lorenzo99** Make your own dinner....

 **@calcrutchlow** Lmao mate that threat sounds more like a safety line to me... #nofoodpoisioning #congratulations

 **@sophielorenzo** What can I say Cal, he makes it too easy ;)

 **@calcrutchlow** I find that about him too... #tooeasy #tart #behavenowyouaremarried #nomoreeasyfun

 **@lorenzo99** You two working together is a scary, scary thought....

 **@sophielorenzo**            #teamscary #teambrits #teamgetshitdone

 **@calcrutchlow** #teamnoquotebollocks

*

 **@danipedrosa DM** Hey. How's your list going? I've spoken to everyone on mine.

 **@sophielorenzo DM** You ok babe? I've spoken to everyone I said I would. All is good.

 **@danipedrosa DM** Just want it over now. Thank you x

 **@sophielorenzo DM** No worries. You heard anymore from him?

 **@danipedrosa DM** He wants to meet in the next 24 hours or he'll publish.

 **@sophielorenzo DM** Ok. I've got Gavin's number. We had a hypothetical conversation & he is in Barcelona tomorrow and Saturday.

 **@danipedrosa DM** Right. Ok. I'm not sure where. A hotel would be asking for trouble I think.

 **@sophielorenzo DM** Agreed. Ricky has keys for Jorge's house. There are no viewers. Maria said she can go grocery shopping this afternoon & stock up.

 **@danipedrosa DM** You mean we can hide in plain sight at Jorge's?

 **@sophielorenzo DM** If you want too.... It's private. They'll realise eventually....

 **@danipedrosa DM** Thank you. For everything x

 **@sophielorenzo DM** That's what friends are for x

*

 **@valeyellow46**               @danipedrosa Come to Ranch for new year? Since you were busy for 100km?

 **@danipedrosa** Yes! Sounds great!

 **@valeyellow46** Good good! **@aleixespargaro @polespargaro @rickycarduss88 @alexrins** Ranch for new year??

 **@polespargaro**               Booooo! I'll be on holidays :(

 **@rickycardus88**             I'm in!!

 **@aleixespargaro**            Ooooh I shall try to sweet talk the mrs!

*

Sat on Jorge's sofa, hands clasped together, Dani and Ricky were quiet, the air of silence weighing down on them, Dani sighed, "We need to do this..."

"I know."

Turning to Ricky, pulling him into a soft, gentle, kiss, tongues mingling, hands touching faces, finger tips tracing cheeks, Dani locked eyes with Ricky, face telling all of the story, "I love you.... No matter how crazy this gets please remember that."

"I will..." Pressing their foreheads together Ricky took a deep breath, "I love you, and I don't regret a single thing about you."

Nodding Dani sat up, picking up his phone, "Ready?"

"No, but go on...."

*

 **@danipedrosa** Please click HERE for an important statement

_Statement from Dani Pedrosa and Ricky Cardus - Throughout my career I have always tried to have a line after which my private life was kept private. I believe that whilst my profession means I work in the public eye & that there is a huge interest in my life there are some aspects which should be private. I have been open with my friends and family about my sexuality for many years. It is categorically not something that I am ashamed of, it is simply something that I regard as private. I am very lucky in that I have always received a lot of support from the people around me and I am even luckier now that Ricky and I are together in a serious relationship. I am annoyed that someone stalked around us, taking photographs through windows and at private events. There would have come a time where Ricky and I were happy to share our relationship with everyone, but at the moment we were enjoying our life together. However, it is now out in the open. It changes nothing except you guys now know that when I get knocked down I have the love of a good man to help me back up again._

**@rickycardus88** RT:Please click HERE for an important statement

Putting down the phone Dani and Ricky turned to each other, Dani puffing out his cheeks, "And so the madness begins..."

"I think..." Moving to straddle Dani, arms wrapping around each other, comforting rather than grabby, Ricky smiled softly, "I think we do what Sophie said... Turn everything off and deal with it tomorrow."

Standing up, holding onto Ricky, Ricky's legs going around his waist, Dani nodded as he headed for the stairs, "Good plan..."


	98. Support

Wandering into the lounge with his cereal bowl in his hand Dani frowned, pausing his steps, "I feel like Jorge would have a fit if I sit on his white sofa with my cereal?"

"You fucked me in his bed, and in his swimming pool, I think you are long past giving a shit about Jorge's reactions," Ricky laughed, determined to enjoy as much of the day as they could, before the need to gauge the reaction became too much.

Conceding the point Dani shrugged, sat down on the sofa, wiping up the small amounts of spilt milk with his fingers, "True..."

"Do you think," Stealing a mouthful of Dani's cereal, grinning at the look he received, Ricky's voice had what Sophie called _'the tone'_ , the one used when Ricky was going to ask a question that was either so intelligent none of them knew the answer or so stupid none of them could believe he'd asked it, never any middle ground, "...if Sophie went for a swim she could get pregnant because we spunked in the pool?"

Putting his spoon back down Dani looked at Ricky, eyes narrowing through the pain of not laughing, "Do I think your best mate's pregnant wife could get pregnant from us coming in the pool? The pool that she's unlikely to swim in for weeks or months?"

"Yeah, or like the new owners?" Stealing another spoonful of Dani's cereal Ricky shrugged, genuinely curious.

"No," Shaking his head, Dani started to giggle, the high pitched squeaky sound that no-one ever expected to come from him, "No, I don't."

*

"Morning," Kissing Sophie's head, her sat at the table, coffee poured, laptop open and mobile already in hand, Jorge stretched out his shoulders, "How's it looking?"

Sighing softly Sophie shrugged, "Mixed."

"That doesn't sound good," Opening the fridge drawer and pulling out the fruit to make his breakfast smoothie Jorge frowned, "Any unexpected critics?"

Shaking her head Sophie looked at her list, "No. Some good support from the paddock. Some silence from people that it would be good to hear from as well. Some big support too. I'm hoping that will keep them smiling. Pol and Aleix worked brilliantly, Marc Barta was one of the first to support them."

"That's good. They'll need some strong Spanish support."

"There's a lot of casual homophobia..." Sophie sighed, shaking her head, "I mean, do people really think _'I don't care if he's a poof'_ is supportive?"

"People are fucking idiots," Jorge practically growled. Turning off the smoothie maker he poured the lurid concoction into a glass and sat at the table, "I was thinking..."

"What about?" Answering Raul's text Sophie barely looked, before realising how much she'd flipped into work mode, putting the phone down and smiling, "Sorry..."

"It's ok," Jorge smiled, "I'm glad they've got someone like you on their side. Anyway I was thinking, when this dies down a bit, and I know it'll take a bit of time, but maybe some other stuff could take some attention from it?"

"Mmm what you thinking?"

"Wedding photos," Tilting his head Jorge sighed, "I wouldn't normally, but..."

"Bad idea," Quickly catching his hand Sophie smiled, "No, not bad idea. Great idea and kind idea, but.... well there's a lot of people assuming that you and Ricky were more than friends so I think, on this occasion, it'd be not as helpful as normal. Very kind of you though."

"I just want to do something..."

"They are hiding in your house,  their first public venture outside will probably be with us, you are helping...." Smiling, a cheeky grin, Sophie kissed him lightly, "You've lent them your wife for three months...."

"Hmmm...." Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear Jorge frowned, "I still reserve the right to complain about that if it starts to get too much."

Opening her mouth to speak Sophie was interrupted by her phone, "It's Fer," Giving Jorge a quick kiss she clicked to answer the phone, "Hey, you ok?"

*

Sat together on the sofa Dani took a deep breath, legs draped over Ricky's, iPad in hand, he pressed a soft kiss onto Ricky's mouth, "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be..."

Opening Twitter Dani closed his eyes briefly, before tapping on the screen, following Sophie's instructions to look at his timeline only to start, smiling as the first half dozen messages were all supportive.

 **@lorenzo99**                   **@rickycardus88** & **@danipedrosa** I hope the world shows you the respect you deserve  & remembers what is important

 **@valeyellow46**              Brave **@danipedrosa @rickycardus88** ! Unfair to be forced like this. Support them #notsupportstalkers

 **@sophielorenzo**            **@danipedrosa** & **@rickycardus88** are still the same beautiful  & lovely people they were yesterday. Nothing changes. Love you both x

 **@calcrutchlow**             With the highest respect who cares? **@danipedrosa** & **@rickycardus88** like each other. I like **@lucycrutchlow** #noneedfordrama #leavethembe

 **@polespargaro**             Blocking everyone giving shit to **@danipedrosa** & **@rickycardus88** No excuse for homophobia!

"They're a good bunch," Ricky smiled, scrolling through his own Twitter on his phone, tone changing as he watched Dani tap on the screen, " _Dani_...."

"I have to know what they're saying...." Eyes never leaving the screen, some of the comments making him wince, some drawing a soft smile, one or two making him laugh, one making him stop,  "Oh my god..."

"Ignore them..."

"This..." Trying not to chuckle, knowing the situation wasn't funny, but the ridiculousness of it getting to him, "This girl reckons you dumped Jorge for me..."

" ** _Jorge_**?!" Buckling with laughter Ricky wiped a tear from his eye, "Chicho is going to hit the roof..."

"Ah fuck him..."

"That would be weird... My ex's father and all...." Poking out his tongue Ricky laughed, glad when Dani giggled along with him, the bad bits stinging, but not knocking them down.

"We should ring Sophie, see how the PR effort is going."

"Five minutes," Taking the iPad from Dani's hand, putting it and his phone on the table, Ricky pulled Dani tight into his chest, one hand on the small of Dani's back, under his shirt, "We stay like this, ok? No matter how shitty it gets we don't lose this."

"Deal..."

*

"Hey," Smiling into the phone, trying to keep her voice upbeat as she scrolled through, and reported the worst of the comments, Sophie stopped tapping to speak to Dani, "How are you?"

Still sitting on Ricky's lap, phone pressed to his ear, Dani sighed, "We're ok... How's it going with you?"

"You have sixty-five interview requests..."

Dani laughed, "Fucking hell," Relaying the information to Ricky, who was equally shocked, "We think you are right about Gavin, maybe we should say something...."

"Well," Sophie flipped open her notepad to the page with her ideas about the first interview, "I had an idea about that, actually it was something Pol said, I think you should consider giving an interview to Gavin _and_ Melissa... Only because you don't want it to seem like you are avoiding the Spanish press."

"Hmm yeah, maybe," Looking at Ricky, able to hear the conversation and pondering the idea himself, "Can we think about it?"

"Of course you can, you guys are in charge of this...." Sophie laughed softly.

"Has he been in touch?"

"Yes," Sophie's tone turned serious, "He's touting the photographs around, several people have been in touch about it."

"I think we're going to release a couple of our own... If we can find any suitable."

"I'm glad you said that, I've emailed you four to the email account we set up last night."

Dani laughed kindly, "You've thought of everything."

"That's what you pay me for..."

"I think you deserve a pay rise."

"Anything over and above pay rate is called friendship Dani..."

"Thank you... Have you heard from our families at all?"

Wincing, knowing the delicacy of the situation, Sophie sighed, "Just the one side...."

"Right," Tone clipped, Dani paused, grateful when Sophie jumped in to fill the awkward silence.

"Did you know about Ricky and Jorge?"

Laughing hard Dani fell into a fit of giggles, not resisting Ricky when he took the phone, "I'm sorry Soph... I did tell Jorge to tell you...."

"It's ok, I always knew I was second best..." Sophie chuckled, voice turning serious, "I'm so glad you guys are doing so well."

"We've got good people around us."

"And each other... Don't forget that," Knowing it was bound to get worse before it got better Sophie tried to keep the smile in her voice, "Let me know about the interview, love you both."

*

@danipedrosa               _Photo.jpg_ @rickycardus88 & I are very grateful for all the support! Thanks guys! #best friends #best fans

@rickycardus88            _Photo.jpg_ Thank you for supporting me  & @danipedrosa ! We appreciate it lots!

@danipedrosa               _Photo.jpg  Photo.jpg_ #enjoyyourexclusivenow

@rickycardus88            RT: @danipedrosa    _Photo.jpg  Photo.jpg_ #enjoyyourexclusivenow

sophielorenzo, lorenzo99, valeyellow46, uccioyellow46, calcrutchlow, polepargaro, marcbarta, melissajiminez, gavinemmett, aleixespargaro, lauramontero, lucycrutchlow, millietaylor, rubavinagre and 102,633 others retweeted your tweet.


	99. Momentous

" _Dani_..." Hissing slightly, Dani still lost in that weirdly warm world midway between asleep and awake, Ricky tried to move, Dani's wriggling having moved him across the bed, back against the wall, nowhere to escape from Dani's arse, grinding almost painfully against his morning glory.

Licking his lips Dani shifted again, "Hasdeoibr."

"Couldn't agree more..." Chuckling softly Ricky pressed a kiss to Dani's shoulder, groaning again when Dani moved some more.

Wriggling, trying to escape Ricky's arms wrapping around him, fingers reaching for his cock, equally awake, Dani moaned low, "Sleeping..."

"Not sleeping enough to stop wriggling this arse against my cock," Grabbing Dani's arse hard, Ricky nipped his neck, Dani torn between pressing into to the sharp teeth or pulling away.

" _Ricky_...."

"See...." Moving his mouth to Dani's ear, teeth grazing his ear, hot breath tickling, Ricky's voice dropped low, raspy and harsh, as his hand trailed down Dani's side, "I think you are probably still loose from last night..." Trailing his fingers down Dani's crack, laughing loud and harsh as Dani whimpered, "I could just take you like this... Where we are... You wouldn't need much... I think I just might..."

"Please..."

*

"Hello?" Dumping their bags in the hall Sophie and Jorge wandered into the kitchen, Jorge flinching at the washing up in the bowl, footsteps and muffled voices shouting downstairs to them.

Bounding down the stairs, Ricky smiled, before looking down at his legs and blushing bright red as Sophie and Jorge burst into hysterical fits of laughter, "Shit..."

"Oh. My. God." Clinging to the worktop Sophie wiped tears from her eyes, Jorge doubled over, high pitched giggle escaping his mouth, the image of Ricky clad in jeans that fitted snugly round the waist, but stopped part-way down his legs, like a child whose mother had been caught out by a growth spurt, killing them both.

As two sheepish faces came back down the stairs, Dani infinitely more amused that Ricky, Ricky's middle finger flicked in Jorge's direction, "Fuck off..."

"Good call, deffo not shorts weather," Sophie's playful jibe set the three others off in hoots again, Ricky shaking his head, giving a rude gesture, then laughing, giving in to the hilarity.

*

"Ready?" Giving Dani's hand a friendly squeeze Sophie smiled, the Geneva resident deathly silent, nerves written all over his face, "It'll be ok."

"I hope so."

"Soph..." Ricky paused, not wanting to offend, "You do realise you look really quite pregnant in that top don't you? Coz in the black one earlier you didn't?"

Pressing her hands over her tiny bump, shape and size enhanced by the tightness of the bright top she was wearing, Sophie winked, cheeky and conspiratorial, "Really?"

Wandering behind Sophie, hands coming around her waist to rest on the bulge Jorge shook his head, tutting, "God Soph, anyone would think you were _trying_ to take a little bit of attention from these two..."

"Thank you..." Voice almost cracking from the realisation, knowing it wouldn't really help, but that they were both happy to try, Ricky sighed, "Right, let's get this show on the road."

*

Getting out of the car in the restaurant car park Sophie greeted Dani and Ricky like they hadn't just made the same two minute journey by car, the few photographers who regularly hung about outside Jorge's house having fallen into the trap of following the engaged couple to the eatery.  With Jorge making a point of greeting them both with hugs, not unusual, but deliberate on this occasion they wandered into their regular haunt, a place who'd fed Jorge, Ricky and Ruben many times over the year.

"Welcome, welcome," Ignoring the mutterings of some of his diners the owner showed the foursome to a table near the back of the place, a large round table set up some stairs, it put the diners on show a little, but afforded them privacy in terms of being too far away from any other tables to be overhead, "Some wine for the boys, and for you lady? Congratulations."

Glad that she did, finally, actually look pregnant and not just like she'd been eating too much, Sophie smiled, "Water for me please."

"Everyone is staring..."

Taking Dani's hand under the table Ricky smiled, the look on his face painting a picture to the room despite his tone, "Fuck em. They don't matter."

"We've been thinking about names," Trying to keep conversation going, to somehow distract Dani from the words being muttered that they'd all heard when walking in, Jorge smiled.

Sophie groaned, "His latest great idea is Lorenzo Lorenzo...."

"You can't call a child that," Distracted slightly from the words, although being disturbed by the older woman glaring at him across the room until Sophie turned and gave her a pointed stare until she returned her gaze to her food, Dani shook his head, "That's cruel!"

"I think Ricard Lorenzo is a nice combination...."

Rolling her eyes Sophie looked at Dani, "How did **we** end up with these two?"

"We must have been evil in a previous life..." Laughing at Ricky's indignant pout Dani started to relax.

*

Heading back to the cars Sophie smiled, Ricky and Jorge engrossed in a bitching session about someone they both knew, "You ok?"

"Yeah," Dani smiled, "It wasn't as bad as I.... _Fuck_...."

Stopping in their tracks the four looked at Jorge's car; tyres slashed and homophobic words scratched into it in two languages.

*

 **@sophielorenzo**          _Pic.jpg_ You would think if you were going to take the time to scratch someone's car you'd at least use words you could spell.... #bigoted&thick

 **@rickycardus88** They could also try and get the right car.... #sostupid

 **@sophielorenzo**          Are you magically not gay anymore btw? I assume the car was meant to be some weird "cure" #weirdmagicmedicine

 **@rickycardus88** Still gay... Maybe the spell had different words or something?

 **@sophielorenzo**          The poor lambs probably think they ruined our day as well :) #delusional #unimportant #bigoted&thick

 **@rickycardus88**         Not a chance of that! #goodfriends #muchfun #ignore the bigots

*

 **@lorenzo99**                 Without wanting to brag... I can afford new tyres, new paint, a new car even... Homophobia will NEVER win! #alwaysfriends #bigoted&thick

 **@valeyellow46**            RT: **@lorenzo99** Without wanting to brag... I can afford new tyres, new paint, a new car even... Homophobia will NEVER win! #alwaysfriends #bigoted &thick

*

 **@yamahafan4eva**      OMG!! **@danipedrosa** & **@rickycardus88** have achieved something momentous!!!!.......A MotoGP 1st...... JORGE  & VALE AGREED ON SOMETHING!!

lorenzo99, valeyellow46, sophielorenzo, danipedrosa, rickycardus88, uccioyellow46, calcrutchlow, polepargaro, gavinemmett, aleixespargaro, millietaylor, rubavinagre and 12,045 retweeted your tweet.


	100. Agreement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder that this is chapter 98 due to the different tumblr formatting. Next one is 99 ;)

**@vale4eva**                     The Ducati is shite! #9946agreement

 **@meljackson**                The day of the week? #9946agreement

 **@peter567**                    That the wall guy is a good builder? #9946agreement

 **@sophielang**                 That Sophie is an ace name? #9946agreement

 **@sophielorenzo**            I like this one! **@sophielang** That Sophie is an ace name? #9946agreement

 **@rickycardus88**           That **@sophielorenzo** is a pain in the arse? #9946agreement

 **@calcrutchlow**             Are you allowed to make arse jokes yet?

 **@rickycardus88**           Dunno mate, I'm going to 'hel' anyway according to the car scratcher so....

 **@calcrutchlow**             Hel? Is that in the Carribean?

 **@rickycardus88**           Jajaja! I hope so Cal!

 **@calcrutchlow**             Hey **@sophielorenzo** \- you been on the pies? #livingwithjorgemakesyalazy

 **@sophielorenzo**            You'd know **@calcrutchlow**! #alwaysbehindmeinthequeue

 **@calcrutchlow**             That's just so I can get a look at your arse....

 **@lorenzo99**                   Oi!!

 **@calcrutchlow            @lucycrutchlow** just biffed me with a newspaper #notevenaeuphamism

 **@sophielorenzo**            Thanks **@lucycrutchlow**!!

 **@sophielorenzo**            And yes it's true.... I'm getting fat ;)

 **@dannyjuanto            @calcrutchlow** Surely you can't be happy racing alongside a poof???

 **@calcrutchlow            @dannyjuanto** I've had a think  & I'm happy the chances of landing in the gravel trap with a dick up my arse is no higher so.....

*

"Have you seen what Cal has just posted?" Flopping down onto to the sofa Sophie waited until Jorge checked Twitter before the pair of them laughed hard, "He's got such a way with words."

"He is good, very funny sometimes," Wrapping an arm around Sophie's back, her head on his chest, Jorge sighed, "Do you think Dani is going to be ok?"

"I think so, I think he'll take each setback harder than Ricky, but he'll be ok in the long run."

"I need to talk to you about something," Sitting up Jorge bit his lip, "I want to sponsor Ricky, make up for that prick that's pulled out. I spoke to Aleix...."

"I thought you might," Sophie smiled.

"So you'd be ok with it?"

"It's your money."

"Technically," Jorge laughed, "It's _our_ money...."

"Jorge, I really don't care what you do. As long as we're not going to be made homeless or starve next week I'm happy...."

Kissing her forehead Jorge smiled, "I knew marrying you was a good idea."

"Fuck..." Rubbing her chest Sophie frowned, "This heartburn is killing me..."

Jorge frowned, "Can I get you something for it?"

"Birth?" Sophie laughed at his look, "It'll pass... Think we'll just name her Pest Lorenzo and be done with it."

"Hey!" Putting his two hands on the bump Jorge shook his head, "Don't you listen to her, she's just grumpy."

"Why am I getting all the bad pregnancy bits?" Sophie huffed.

"Well...." Looking at Sophie's considerably boosted chest Jorge shook his head, "Not all bad..."

"I said why am _I_ getting all the bad bits? You are benefitting from all the good bits..."

"Me?" Pulling Sophie onto his lap Jorge laughed, a low growly and dirty sound, "I seem to recall that yesterday morning you just took what _you_ wanted from _me_....."

Catching Jorge's bottom lip between her teeth Sophie chuckled, "Are you complaining?"

"Am I complaining to opening my eyes and discovering my dream of my wife riding me was **actually** real?" Pushing Sophie onto her back Jorge shook his head, " _Absolutely_ not...."

*

"What are you doing?" Wandering out onto the balcony of Jorge's master suite Ricky sighed, "It's 4am Dani, and it's freezing."

Looking at the twinkling lights of the city in the distance, the sea just a blackness in the distance, Dani smiled sadly, "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't. I went for a pee. What are you doing out here?" Wrapping his arms around Dani from behind Ricky rested his head on Dani's shoulder, shivering at the coldness of Dani's skin, both of them only clad in boxers and hastily pulled on trainers.

"Just thinking."

"What about?" The mournful tone in Dani's voice tugged at something inside Ricky's stomach, the knowledge that Dani took all the criticisms so personally hard to take, the tears after the phone call about Ricky's lost sponsorship leaving Ricky worried Dani regretted it all.

"Why do they care so much?" Arms folded and resting on the balustrade Dani sounded bitter, "If I had a girlfriend and we preferred anal sex no-one would care. Why does it matter so much?"

"It doesn't...." Pressing his mouth to Dani's neck Ricky closed his eyes, "Some people are idiots."

"I get the bigots. I even understand the other fans taking the chance to have a go - anything to gain an advantage, but.... Some of these people are people who know us. People who are supposed to care...." Closing his eyes, fighting back a tear, "Why can't they just be happy that I'm happy?"

"I don't know," Determination in his voice Ricky turned Dani around, the older man hissing slightly as his back came into contact with the cold wall, "But it's their loss... Not one of the people who've decided to be twats over this is anyone I'd swap for you."

"Me neither," Voice quiet, so soft Ricky almost missed it, Dani looked up, "Marry me..."

"What?"

"Marry me," Voice firmer Dani smiled, "I know this isn't what you would have expected and I know it's the second time I've said something big in a shitty place, but.... You make me happy when I'm standing on a freezing balcony in my boxers thinking the worst of the world. Marry me?"

"You say the best things in the shittiest of places...." Pulling Dani into a kiss Ricky's hands trailed down his back, resting with his fingers tantalisingly close to the waistband of his boxers, "You're sure about this? This isn't..."

"This isn't anything other than I love you and want to marry you," Eyes burning into Ricky's Dani smiled, "Promise."

"In that case..." Ricky smiled, nodding slowly, their eyes locked together, "Yes, I will marry you."

"Thank you," Reaching up, cold hands sliding around Ricky's neck pulling him into a soft, gentle kiss, warm tongues sliding out to twist and tangle together, Ricky's fingertips pushing under the waistband, Dani pressing closer to Ricky, thin layers of cotton and cold air disguising nothing.

"Inside... Now..."

Turning Ricky's eyes blacker with his tone and words Dani smirked, "Just what I was thinking...."


	101. Chapter 101

Walking into the Sepang paddock, their first day back in the hubbub of MotoGP since the announcement, the smiles on Dani and Ricky's face as they laughed and joked with Jorge, Sophie, Pol and Millie only barely hid the nerves in their bodies.

"I'm telling you, if it chews one more of my shoes I will **not** be impressed..." Millie looked at Sophie, her face almost bereft, "My Louboutin peeps..."

Sophie winced, Pol's new puppy had chosen Millie's favourite shoes to destroy, "Oh dear."

"And it meant I had to meet his mother for the first time in a mismatched outfit."

Slinging his arm around Millie's shoulders Pol, amusingly contrite, kissed her head, "My mother loved you anyway and I will buy you new shoes. She's only a baby...."

"Did you and Aleix just go raiding puppy farms this winter?" Ricky laughed, a loud belly laugh erupting from both him and Jorge as Pol turned to him, face a picture of horror.

"Eina is NOT from a puppy farm!" Shaking his head, outrage showing in his reddening face, Pol almost pouted, "She is a pedigree husky from a _very_ reputable breeder."

Nudging Dani with her elbow Sophie laughed, "Can you just imagine what Pol's house has been like recently with him, her and a new puppy?"

"Sounds painfully enthusiastic to me..." Dani smiled, but Sophie, and the others, could see straight through it, clear to them all that the throng of photographers stalking him and Ricky, desperately shouting to try and get his attention, was really getting to him.

"You ok?"

Stopping outside the Honda hospitality, wishing he could give Ricky a kiss, but the pair of them having decided to not change anything about their interactions in the paddock as much as possible, Dani sighed, "I will be. Just want to get this bit over."

As the Yamaha and Tech3 bunch walked on Dani took a deep breath and walked through the door, well aware that Honda's carefully worded statement was nothing like the outright support Ricky had received from Herve and his team.

*

"Sop..." Trailing off into a low growl Jorge's hands clamped onto the table, Sophie trapped between himself and the surface, her hand having snaked between them, now busy palming his cock over the top of the denim and cotton, "Wal... walk in.... anyone..... _fuuuuck_..."

Ignoring his protests, and hormones making her so horny she didn't care who could walk in, Sophie popped the button on his jeans, pressing her mouth to his neck, grazing his skin with her teeth to stave off any momentary complaints, "Ssshh..."

"Insatiable," Knuckles turning white as he gripped the table harder, the feeling of Sophie's warm fingers creeping into his boxers, wrapping around his half-hard cock, sending all of the blood rushing south, Jorge dropped his head onto her shoulder.

Mouthing her way up his neck, her hand moving more, thumb swiping pre-come from his tip, making him growl as tiny droplets of blood appeared on his lip courtesy of his teeth pressing so hard, Sophie let her warm breath ghost over his ear, making him shiver as always, before pushing his chest slightly with her free hand, making a space to let her drop to her knees.

"Busy!" Yelping out as Albert knocked on the door, the rhythmical tapping instantly recognisable, just as Sophie's hot, wet mouth sucked him in, her flat tongue pressing on the vein, cheeks hollowed hard as he nudged at her throat, "Five minutes..."

Looking up at him, sheer devilment in her eyes, Sophie smirked as he moaned loud, beyond caring about being heard, tangling his fingers in her hair to haul her up, bend her over the desk, his hands almost frantic as they pushed her dress up.

"This what you wanted?" Pulling her knickers aside Jorge pushed into her in one sharp thrust, both of them swearing, Sophie at the sudden fullness and Jorge at the tight heat, not wasting any time before picking up a sharp rhythm, Sophie's hands trying to grip the table edge for balance as Jorge's hands gripped her hips tight enough to leave small fingertip size bruises.

*

"You've still got your chain on..."

Zipping up his leathers Dani nodded, "I know."

"Ok," Raul shrugged, not sure how to take the new even-quieter Dani.

Running his hand through his hair Dani sighed, "Sorry... It's got my ring on it, I don't want to take it off. I should have said."

"It's ok."

"No, it's not, I shouldn't have taken it out on you," Putting his hands on his hips Dani frowned, "Am I imagining it? Are they **all** on Marc's side of the garage?"

"Well," Pausing awkwardly for a moment Raul shrugged, "Kind of."

"I don't know why they don't just bring his brother in already and be done with it," Picking up his helmet Dani caught Marc's eye, the younger Spaniard frowning, confused at the glare he seemed to be on the receiving end of.

Pausing Hector with a lifted hand Marc crossed the garage, "Dani?"

"What?" Pulling the helmet over his head, only just able to hear Marc over the noise of his bike, Dani picked up his gloves, not making eye contact with Marc.

"Have I offended you?"

"You tell me Marc?"

"Is there a problem?" Livio's booming voice, always a grumpy sounding tone even when celebrating, filtered over to both of them.

Shaking his head Dani wiped a tear, "No, why would there be a problem? It's not like I've had the toughest winter of my life and received not a jot of support from my team or my teammate. At least the camp out on the 93 side has made it clear that I am only here because it would be PR suicide to sack me..."

Flipping down his visor Dani ignored the stunned faces in the garage and hopped onto his bike.

*

"Why did I get a text from your husband asking, _begging_ , me to keep you out of trouble?" Plonking herself down on the sofa in the air conditioned hospitality area, Millie frowned at Sophie's cheeky laugh, "Spill..."

"I've no idea," Taking a drink of her lemonade Sophie put a hand on her now-considerable bump, "Easy bubs..."

"Has Jorge calmed from the first kick yet?" Millie laughed at Sophie's groan.

"Nope. He spends half his life with his hands glued to my belly waiting for it to move."

"It's kinda cute..."

"It was.... The first five hundred times," Sophie sighed, a smile pulling at her mouth as she remembered the moment on the sofa at home.

_"Ooh..."_

_Turning to Sophie, an odd look on her face, hand pressed to her stomach, Jorge panicked, "What?"_

_"I think...." Pausing, Sophie smiled, grabbing his hand, "Feel..."_

_Waiting a few seconds Jorge opened his mouth to speak before he felt it, the tiny flutter against his hand, "What was... a kick?"_

_"Yeah..."_

_His hand fixed in place, Sophie's next to him, Jorge's face lit up like a child at Christmas, " **Again**!"_

_"I know," Sophie laughed softly, Jorge's excitement making tears pool in her eyes._

_"And again!" Jorge laughed, "You getting some exercise bubs? A little work out..." Looking up at Sophie, his face still a picture of wonderment, Jorge's voice was soft, "Our baby kicked..."_

_"I know..." Wiping the tear, not entirely knowing why something so good had made her cry, Sophie nodded, "I know."_

"Earth to Lorenzo..." Waving her hand in front of Sophie's face Millie chuckled, "For all your protests you love how soft tough Mr Spain has gone."

Shrugging, unashamed and smitten, Sophie smiled, "Yep. What were you saying?"

"I was saying that I think Pol loves that puppy more than me..."

Laughing hard Sophie shook her head, "You know that's not true."

"He lets it sleep in the bed," Millie moaned, "It jumped on my back the other morning while we were shagging. Pol just laughed..."

Shaking her head, the vision refusing to leave her brain, Sophie chuckled, "It is quite funny."

*

"Dani."

Cringing at the sound of Livio's voice, Dani ran his fingers through his hair, before turning around, aware he was likely in the shit for his Tito-esq session where he ignored instructions to box twice, "I should have come in... I just had a good rhythm."

"That doesn't happen again. This is a team, you don't just go making decisions like that," Gruff and firm Livio held out his hand, "Here."

"What is it?" Taking the item Dani looked shocked.

"You said nothing changes. When we had that meeting your exact words were 'I'm revealing that I am gay because I have too, but I do not want a single thing to change' and our silence reflected that, the fact that we were on that side of the garage was because your teammate won the title and _again_ managed to injure himself in the winter."

"Oh..." Looking at the ground, flipping the pass around his fingers, Dani blushed, "Sorry."

"No, we should be sorry. We should have made our position clearer. Ricky is welcome here just as any girlfriend would have been. Who shares your bed is irrelevant to me and all of your bosses," Looking up at the timing screen, showing that Dani was over a second clear of the rest of the field, Livio smirked, "In fact if you put in times like that all week it might become compulsory..."

*

"Who knew taking it up the arse would make you faster?"

As the group all laughed one bitter voice floated louder than the rest, "I'd rather be slow than a fag."

"Oi..." Marching through the group, hand resting on her bump, Sophie had a furious look on her face, "What the fuck is your problem?"

Smirking, arrogance seeping from him, the rider laughed, "Oh look, it's Lorenzo's beard..."

"Is that as good as you've got?" Rolling her eyes Sophie sighed.

"Turkey baster job was it?" Prodding her bump, his voice vitriolic and sharp, he glared at Sophie, "If you ever want a real man you know where to come..."

"I do," Looking him up and down, Sophie tilted her head to the side, a smirk on her face as she wiggled her pinkie, "And I _certainly_ know where not too..."

"Bitch..."

Turning back after taking a few steps Sophie's voice was laced with sarcasm, "I'd rather be a bitch than a narrow-minded homophobic prick."

*

"Sophie!" Winded, Jorge thumped his head back on the thin wall of his personal room, Sophie's mouth locked on his neck, her hands making short work of pushing and pulling his leathers to the floor.

Sinking her teeth into his neck Sophie chuckled at the growled warning, nipping her way down Jorge's now bare chest, tormenting one nipple at her time with her mouth.

"What's going on?" Catching Sophie, tight hands gripping her arms, Jorge's voice turned strict, "Sophie..."

"I'm annoyed..."

"I gathered that," Jorge smirked, "Why am I being thrown against walls?"

"Because I'm horny and annoyed..."

"Are you going to tell me why you are annoyed?"

"After," Trying to wriggle free of his strong grip Sophie whined, " _Jorge_...."

Pulling Sophie to him, sharing a sharp, biting kiss full of bruised lips, clashing teeth and marauding tongues, Jorge pulled away with a growl, "I've really **no** idea if I want this hormone surge to last forever or be over tomorrow."

"Shut up," Pulling her dress over her head and chucking it aside, Sophie pulled him back into a kiss, both of them staggering towards the small sofa.

"Jorge I.... **Sorry!**..." Backing out the door as quick as his stumbling feet would carry him, Artur blushed bright red, as he turned to Albert, "He's busy..."

"Again?" Shaking his head Albert puffed out his cheeks, "She's going to wear him out before the season even begins!"

*

Sitting in the hotel bar Ricky frowned, flicking Jorge's collar, "Mate, when you have a wife you are supposed to feed them..."

"Fuck off," Jorge laughed, a pale pink blush hitting his cheeks.

Ricky laughed, unable to stop himself from teasing, "Not like Sophie to leave visible marks on you."

"Don't laugh...." Jorge shook his head, "She's fucking killing me...."

"What?"

"There's this hormone thing..."

"The one that kept making her sick?"

"Yeah," Shaking his head Jorge laughed, "I can't believe I'm complaining about this... It's changed. She's not sick all the time anymore. Now she's.... _enthusiastic_.... all the time."

Ricky frowned, "Enthusiastic? Like Pol or Marquez."

"No," Jorge shook his head, desperate to prevent any images entering his brain, "Like, she wants it all the time...."

"What?"

Tilting his head Jorge blushed, "You know..."

"No..." Ricky frowned, then cottonned on, laughing hard, "She's horny?"

"All the time, I even phoned Dr Meck to check this was normal."

Wiping a tear from his eye Ricky held his stomach, "You called the doctor because your wife is wanting too much sex?"

"It's not funny," Jorge wailed, "It's all the time... Like _all_ the time."

"Every day?"

"All day every day..."

Ricky laughed, "You're a newlywed Jorge, you should be shagging every day."

"Yeah, but..." Lowering his voice after looking around to check it was safe Jorge shook his head, "It's not just every day.... I can't keep up. I'm hiding here because she's in the shower and she's always horny after a shower...."

"Twice a day?"

"I wish...." Laughing and blushing Jorge sighed, "When I was a teenager I didn't even dream of having this much sex, but it's going to get me in trouble."

Patting Jorge's shoulder, "Think she's already in trouble... The belly is a giveaway..."

"Me!" Wincing Jorge sighed, "Lin walked in on us today...."

"Artur."

"No... Lin..."

"But Artur said..."

"That was before," Jorge interrupted, "Artur walked in on us before Lin, but after Albert... And that was after I woke up with her...." Waving his hand to indicate his lap Jorge shook his head, "I'm going to be too tired to ride at this rate."

As Ricky burst out laughing at his choice of words Jorge flicked his middle finger, "Thanks for the support _mate_."

"Never did I think we'd be sat in a bar; me getting shit on Twitter and you complaining about getting too much sex...."

"Funny how life works out..." Jorge sighed, "Did I tell you I felt the baby kick?"

Groaning Ricky dropped his head onto the bar, "Just once or twice..."


	102. Scared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 100!!
> 
> So. My short 20, then 50, chapter fic is now at Chapter 100! Can't thank all of you who've liked, kudos'ed, commented and supported me through this!
> 
> The next chapter requires your input so have a look at my end notes too please ;)
> 
> Little warning - this one contains more homophobia for Dani and Ricky to deal with. The situations, opinions and comments in this chapter are in no way associated with any person, team or country in real life. They are merely made up for this fictitious story.

"I feel...." Slipping his arms around Sophie's waist Jorge nuzzled into her neck, "... that we should celebrate."

"Celebrate?" Settling back against Jorge, relaxing into his gentle teasing, Sophie groaned, "It's too hot for _that_...."

"Celebrate the first night we met. When you threw yourself at me," Jorge chuckled at her shake of the head, "Can't believe this time last year I didn't know you yet. And too hot? It's not as hot as Sepang..."

"Hormones have settled. Now I just feel fat and ugly. One whole year..."

"You are not fat, you are pregnant. Beautifully so...." Jorge chuckled, "I think my team will be pleased that your hormones have settled."

"I'll never be able to face Lin again," Sophie turned, burying her face into Jorge's neck, cringing at the embarrassment, "Twice in two days...."

"We're newlyweds, it's allowed," Jorge laughed, arms wrapped tight around Sophie, her back arched to make up to the bump between them, "Can't believe you won't be at the next two races."

"I know..." Sophie sighed, "I wish I could come with you."

"I know, but the track in Argentina is too remote. I'll be straight home. I could come home for a day between..."

Silencing him with a kiss, chaste and soft, Sophie shook her head, "No you couldn't... It's too far. Anyway I've got some things to organise while I've got the place to myself."

"Are you ok with Dani and Ricky staying?" Jorge frowned, concerned Sophie was hiding unhappiness at the arangement.

Sighing lightly Sophie, "Of course. I just want to get the place a bit more organised that's all."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure, and besides if I said 'no I hate it' what are you going to do? Send them back to Ricky's with its zero security or Dani's so that Ricky can get in another fight with his homophobic neighbour?"

"True..." Jorge sighed, "I can't believe they are having so much trouble. The graffiti at his parents has not helped at all."

"I know..." Pressing their foreheads together Sophie smiled softly, "I think you are doing amazing, not reacting to that guy in Milan was brilliant."

"I'm not going to get in a fight with my pregnant wife next to me... No matter what bile someone spouts," Jorge's face was firm, his lips pursed as he remembered the shouts as they arrived at an event in Milan, "It'll pass, won't it?"

"I hope so...."

*

 **@sophielorenzo DM**    Hey! How's you? Are you going to Austin or Argentina? x

 **@lilmissmillie DM**        Hey you! I'm good. How's you & bump? Nope, I'm working. Are you? x

 **@sophielorenzo DM** No, too far, too late, too isolated, yadda yadda... Fancy coming over for a weekend? x

 **@lilmissmillie DM** I'll look at flights. I'm a bit skint tbh, but I'll see what I can do x

 **@sophielorenzo DM** My treat. I'll send Jorge's jet. We've not had a good girlie weekend for ages & it won't be long before I've got bubs to deal with...

 **@lilmissmillie DM** I don't like scrounging Soph x

 **@sophielorenzo DM** Well if you don't come I'll be using the jet the other way... You are merely saving me the travelling.... x

 **@lilmissmillie DM** Ok. Which weekend? x

 **@sophielorenzo DM** Either. Are you ok? x

 **@lilmissmillie DM** I could do with a chat tbh. I'm ok, just lots to think about x

 **@sophielorenzo DM** What's wrong chick? x

 **@lilmissmillie DM** Pol asked me to move to Andorra...

 **@sophielorenzo DM** That's not a good thing? x

 **@lilmissmillie DM** I got offered a place at college. It's an access course. If I do well it should help me get a place at university.

 **@sophielorenzo DM** Mills that's amazing! I didn't know you'd applied!!!

 **@lilmissmillie DM** I didn't think I'd get in. It's a really competitive course.

 **@sophielorenzo DM** That's brilliant. I'm so pleased for you.

 **@lilmissmillie DM** I don't know what to do. I've always wanted to go to uni...

 **@sophielorenzo DM** I know. Do you want to live with Pol?

 **@lilmissmillie DM** I don't know. I don't not want to live with him, but...

 **@lilmissmillie DM** Please don't take this the wrong way, but I think I want to be more than a MotoGP riders girlfriend.

 **@lilmissmillie DM** I've always wanted to be a teacher. I thought my chance was gone, but now.....

 **@sophielorenzo DM** Why don't you come over for Austin weekend? We'll have a takeaway, you can have wine & we'll talk it out? x

 **@lilmissmillie DM** That'd be great. You're not offended by what I said I hope x

 **@sophielorenzo DM** No. I love my life, but you want different things. I'm so happy to see you reaching for your dreams again x

 **@lilmissmillie DM** It's a bit shit on Pol though. He puts me back together & then I say no...

 **@sophielorenzo DM** Giving up your dreams because you feel like you owe Pol wouldn't be fair on either of you x

 **@lilmissmillie DM** I do care about him. A lot...

 **@sophielorenzo DM** I know you do x

 **@lilmissmillie DM** He loves me

 **@sophielorenzo DM** I know he does. That doesn't mean you should pack up and move to Andorra though.

 **@lilmissmillie DM** I feel so bad. His face... He was gutted when I didn't say yes straight away :(

 **@sophielorenzo DM** Pol loves you, he wants what is best for you. Yes, he'll be gutted if you say no, but he'll understand

 **@lilmissmillie DM** Yeah. I suppose. How are Ricky and Dani? Is Ricky's eye better?

 **@sophielorenzo DM** Bruise is fading. They are under so much pressure this weekend. They basically are too scared to even speak to each other

 **@lilmissmillie DM** It's fucking ridiculous.

 **@sophielorenzo DM** I know. Everyone is worried something will kick off. FIM have officials with them all the time just to be safe

 **@lilmissmillie DM** Crazy. Glad I'm not there, you know me & my big mouth!

 **@sophielorenzo DM** Lol I know!

 **@lilmissmillie DM** Are you being nice to Jorge & letting him get some sleep? ;)

 **@sophielorenzo DM** Ha! Can't believe he moaned to you too! Anyway I'm now so fat & yucky he'll be living on the memory for a while...

 **@lilmissmillie DM** Lmao! Poor Jorge, from drowning to drought :D

 **@sophielorenzo DM** He'll survive I'm sure :)

 **@lilmissmillie DM** Aye, no doubt. Any names for Bubs yet?

 **@sophielorenzo DM** Did I not text you & tell me we'd chosen?

 **@lilmissmillie DM** YES BUT YOU DIDN'T TELL ME THE NAMES!

 **@lilmissmillie DM** OOPS sorry caps!

 **@sophielorenzo DM** Lol! Oops I thought I had told you names. Usual rules of secrecy...

 **@sophielorenzo DM** If Bubs is a girl she'll be Esmeralda Mabel :) We'll call her Esme.

 **@lilmissmillie DM** I LOVE it! Mabel would be chuffed too! Do you have a boys name? Do you need a boys name?....

 **@sophielorenzo DM** Ha! Nice try! Boys name will be Ricardo Wilfred. Rico :)

 **@lilmissmillie DM** Ricky will fucking explode! Now I can't decide if I want a boy or a girl!!!!!

 **@sophielorenzo DM** Too late to choose now anyway :D

 **@lilmissmillie DM** True :) Esme or Rico. I love them both. I'm so glad Jorge's Lorenzo Lorenzo suggestion was vetoed...

 **@sophielorenzo DM** I took a black marker to his list in the end. He was heartbroken at Lorenzo and Estella being ruled out.

 **@lilmissmillie DM** I like Estella

 **@sophielorenzo DM** Too similar to Estrella...

 **@lilmissmillie DM** The beer that sponsors the Marquez cuties? 

 **@sophielorenzo DM** Exactly....

 **@lilmissmillie DM** I'm now laughing at that idea :D

 **@sophielorenzo DM** :D

 **@lilmissmillie DM** Right better get some work done. Speak later. Give Dani a hug from me x

 **@sophielorenzo DM** Will do. Will email you details for flight x

 **@lilmissmillie DM** Cheers chick x

*

"You ok?" Sitting at the desk, nervously awaiting the press conference to start, Jorge could practically feel Dani trembling.

Nodding, Dani tried to calm his breathing, "I just want this over."

"It'll be fine. They know the law here, they won't try to trip you up. Ezpeleta and Ippolito have warned them all... Besides which, your bodyguard has just walked in."

Looking up Dani smiled at Livio, the team boss having led Honda's firm stance on backing Dani since Sepang, "I just want to be on a plane..."

Flying in, separate from Ricky, late and planning to leave straight after the race hadn't calmed Dani's nerves any. His life choices, as the press kept calling them, had become a huge, international, debate prior to the first race. Only a last minute promise from a high ranking member of the ruling family, desperate to quell the rumours of threats from teams and riders to pull out if Dani and Ricky's safety wasn't guaranteed, saw Dani board his flight.

Arriving in the country was bizarre. As well as his own team he was instantly flanked by a FIM official who was in charge of logistics and 4 security guards, who he wouldn't be at all surprised to discover were armed. The weekend was a disturbing series of events that involved bomb checks under cars and being booked into 6 different hotel rooms, returning to a different one each time he finished at the track.

People in the press seemed to think Dani was making some sort of grand political statement by going, but he just wanted to lose the target on his back and race.

*

"Hey!" Outraged, Sophie marched over to the little trio, her voice dropping to a low his, "What the **fuck** do you think you are doing?"

"Oh fuck off you..." Glaring at her the rider shook his head, "Is defending poofs your full time job now?"

"You do realise you could get them arrested this weekend? Or killed? Are you that much of a fucking moron?" Not backing down Sophie stood firm against the glare, "What is your fucking problem?"

"Sophie?" Well aware of the other riders attitude Dani was alarmed by the silent, glaring, standoff, walking over and catching her arm, "Come on Soph."

"Yes go on Soph.... There's probably another one needing your protection somewhere..." Shaking his head, smirk on his face, he nudged his mate, "Not like any straight bloke is going to touch her..."

"What did you fucking say?" Turning on his heel Dani got into the other man's face, smaller, smaller than everyone, but not the least bit intimidated, "Fucking leave her alone."

"No Dani, she's the fag hag, she jumps to _your_ defence... That's how it works...."

"You listen to me..."

"Dani..." Getting concerned, the raised voices attracting attention, Dani's FIM minder panicking, Sophie moved next to him, "Come on, he's not worth it."

"You should come to my room Sophie, I'll show you how worth it I am."

"Keep your hands off me," Batting a hand away Sophie made to split the pair as she saw both pulling an arm back, "No!"

.

Apart from a few gasps silence surrounded them. The sound of a fist hitting a cheek, Dani's minder squealing and someone hitting the floor was all that was heard. Looking down, the trickles of blood from mouth and nose leaking onto the white shirt, Dani panicked, and shouted, loud, "Someone get Jorge. Quick!"

Dropping to his knees next to Sophie, her hand round the stomach she'd landed on, panic in her eyes as her body tightened in pain, he brushed her hair from her face, "It's ok, we'll get you to the medical centre, it'll be ok..."

Stepping into the middle at exactly the wrong moment the blow had landed squarely on Sophie's head, one of them able to redirect his thrown punch, the other not. As the crack echoed through the air she'd fallen to the ground, the impact shooting a pain through her belly. Pulling her knees up to her stomach, hands wrapped around her bump as another pain shot through her she didn't know which of the two had connected with her face, just that one of them had and now something didn't feel right...

"Dani, I'm scared..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the input I need from you is threefold....
> 
> 1 - Who is the bigot? It can be anyone from MotoGP or Moto2. I have a shortlist, but I don't want to influence opinions.  
> 2 - Did the bigot hit Sophie or did Dani? (Either is going to be accidental, there will just be different repercussions)  
> 3 - Esme or Rico?


	103. Too Soon

"I can walk..."

"Get in the wheelchair."

"There is nothing wrong with my legs."

"Get in the wheelchair."

"I don't need..."

"Sophie," Moving in front of his wife Jorge looked like shit. The four days since Sophie had hit the ground after being hit in the face had been both traumatic and terrifying, his eyes were red from lack of sleep and secret tears, his skin was pale and his hands were shaking, "Please... Just _please_ don't argue with me..."

"I'm ok, the doctor said..."

"The doctor said you had to be bloody careful so will you just get in the fucking wheelchair," Running his hands through his hair Jorge closed his eyes, "Sorry..."

Shaking her head, realising she was giving him hassle he really didn't need, Sophie got into the wheelchair, a pair of huge sunglasses in hand ready to hide her black eye and bruised cheek, "You better not crash into any walls..."

*

 **Mills** Hey. Any news yet? x

 **Pol** Not yet. I'll text you as soon as I hear. Promise x

 **Mills** I wish I was there. I'll kill that little prick if I get a hold of him!

 **Pol** I'm not sure there will be much left of him the next time Jorge sees him. Try not to worry too much, Sophie is a tough cookie x

 **Mills** But contractions... It's too early...

 **Pol** She'll be ok, they both will. Try not to worry too much x

*

"Ready?"

Nodding, Marc picked up the small bundle of caps, waiting for Livio to open the door, "Yep."

"Let's go," Wandering into the paddock, screams and shouts of fans going daft when Marc followed him pulling all eyes to the front of the garage, Livio nodded to Herve, allowing the plain hoodie and capped figure to slip into the Honda hospitality unnoticed.

"Where is he?"

Pointing to the private room, the noise of a small wounded animal filtering through the door, Raul shook his head, "It's not good."

"Ok," Opening the door, only removing the hood and cap when he was sliding down the wall to join Dani on the floor, Ricky's heart sank, "Come here..."

"You ccccccan't be here..." Pulling away from Ricky, sheer terror on his face, Dani shook his head, "What did we do? Ricky, what did we do?"

Wrapping his arms around Dani, fighting the resistance from the smaller man, Ricky's voice was firm and strong, "We didn't do this Dani."

"She's hurt Ricky, properly hurt and the baby..."

"Listen to me," Taking Dani's face in his hands anger bubbled through Ricky, "We are not to blame. The photographer, the bigots, the homophobic pricks, THEY are to blame. Not us."

"Jorge's baby..."

"Well we just have to hope this baby is as stubborn as he is..." Pulling Dani to his chest, "It is not your fault Dani, nothing is your fault."

"I feel so guilty. She was defending us..."

"I do a bit too, but she shouldn't have had too. We shouldn't need defending Dani, we love each other, that's not something that should need our friends to defend."

"I know," Sitting up, calmer, but fear etched on his face, "You can't be here Ricky..."

Thumping his head back against the wall, "I'm not going to leave you crying on the floor..."

"I know," Weak smile on his face, Dani's voice was soft, "We just have to get through the race and then get home."

"Everything will be alright when we get home."

"Well... It'll be better."

"Dani."

"Ricky," Interupting, Dani shook his head, "If Sophie loses the baby that's going to be..."

"Let's not think about that," Dropping a kiss on Dani's head, still able to hear the panic in his fiancé's voice, Ricky smiled, "I'll go down and see how they are getting on."

*

The flight home was torturous. A poor start meant Jorge was tenth at the first corner and by the time he battled back to fourth the top three of Marc, Vale and Dovi were long gone; Dani behind him in fifth had run sixth until Bradley crashed out giving him another place, meaning Jorge was in a bad mood. Sophie wanted to sleep, the constant bright lights and noise at the hospital, combined with the worry of four hours of contractions before the drugs kicked in, had left her shattered, but Jorge's paranoia meant she didn't get any peace until she had been back in the wheelchair, checked over at the Swiss clinic and was lying on their sofa at home.

"Hey... You going to hide out there all day?"

Walking in, nervous smile on his face, Dani looked as bad as Sophie felt as he put his bag down, "Hi...... How are you?"

"I'm ok," Sophie smiled warmly, "Thank you for looking after me, getting me to the Clinica Mobile so quickly really helped."

Fighting the tears pricking at his eyes Dani shook his head, voice desperate and disconsolate, "Sophie I am **so** sorry."

"Dani," Getting up from the sofa, shaking her head at the objections from Dani and Jorge, Sophie wandered over to him, wrapping her arms around him as he began to sob, "Now you listen to me Dani Pedrosa, you have **nothing** to be sorry for... Nothing!"

Feeling repugnant, his actions causing the worry and fear and danger to the kindly woman and her tiny, unborn baby, Dani felt sick, "It's my fault. If we had been more careful and not had that photo..."

"Right," Voice firm, Sophie guided Dani to the sofa, hauling Jorge behind her by the hand, reassuring words about how she felt as much for his benefit as Dani's, "None of this is down to you. Even if you were doing something wrong, which you are not, then the fault of the hubbub is the photographer. The fault of this shitstorm is the bigoted and ridiculous people who seem to think it is somehow their business what you do..."

"I just..."

"You just feel guilty because you are a good person," Optimistic tone creeping into her voice Sophie smiled, "Honda are behind you, Herve is behind Ricky, all of your friends support you and this bollocks means that other people have shown their hands too.... Marc helped you out, Dovi, Maverick, Aleix, Stefan, Mr Ezpeleta... People are behind you Dani, none of this is your fault so please do not hesitate to come in the door, please don't feel nervous about being around me. For as long as you need it this is your home. I'm safe and well and you will be too."

"Thank you. For everything."

Wrapping Dani in a hug Sophie kissed his forehead before yawning, "I'm going to bed for a bit."

*

 **Jorge** Hi. Soph asked me to text you. We're home & all is ok. x

 **Millie** Hey. Thank fuck! How are you? x

 **Jorge** Exhausted & furious. Now I'm just watching her sleep. x

 **Millie** Creep ;) I'm so glad. I've taken time off work when you are away in Austin. Told them my sister is poorly ;) I'll be there Wednesday to Wednesday x

 **Jorge** That's great thanks. I'll get my mother to come the rest of the time x

 **Millie** You know she'll row you for fussing...

 **Jorge** Don't care. Sat in that hospital worrying about losing them both. Cotton wool order is going to be massive for the foreseeable x

 **Millie** Quite right too. I'll bring the bubble wrap ;)

 **Jorge** Good plan. Thanks Millie. x

 **Millie** That's what friends & family are for x

 **Jorge** True, still appreciated though. x

*

Sat in the lounge Jorge **finally** calmed down after ranting to Ricky and Dani about the _fucking moron_ who hurt Sophie, listing the ways he was going to get him back the next time he clapped eyes on him.

Arm round Jorge's shoulder Ricky nudged him, "You just need to concentrate on So... Soph?"

"Jorge," Standing in the doorway Sophie looked dishevelled and terrified, her pyjama shorts soaked, "My waters have gone..."

"What?" Standing up, almost in slow motion, Jorge's eyes locked on Sophie's, watching as her hand flew to her stomach, her face contorting in pain, doubling over as he finally sprung into action, grabbing her to keep her upright, looking to Ricky who was on the phone to the hospital, voice low and scared, "It's too soon..."


	104. My Baby

Looking at each other Ricky and Dani winced, the piercing scream echoing down the corridor from behind the labour room door. For over an hour the doctors had battled to stop the contractions, but they were fighting a lost cause. Despite the efforts of numerous doctors in two countries June 5th 2015 was no longer going to be the day Jorge's life changed forever, instead April 2nd would be the day he rode the rollercoaster.

*

"Just breathe..." Patting Sophie's hand Jorge flinched at the vicious look she threw him.

Glowering, voice fierce, Sophie pointed a finger in his face, "If you tell me to breathe one more fucking time I'm going to smack you in the mouth.... Aaaargggghhhhh!"

"Sorry," Feeling slightly inadequate, the inability to do anything to help Sophie's pain making him feel useless, Jorge grimaced in pain as his hand was squashed in hers as the next contraction screamed out of her.

Screaming at the top of her voice, ignoring the soothing words of Jorge and the midwives, Sophie felt like her body was being split in two, tears rolling down her face, "Make it stop... It's too soon, **please** , make it stop."

"Sophie..." Sitting on the bed, ignoring the frown of the frostier of the two midwives, Jorge's voice was quiet, calming, but laced with firmness, "You need to calm down..... You need to save your energy, focus on the baby... our baby."

"I'm trying," Utterly exhausted Sophie dropped her head onto Jorge's shoulder, tears still falling, "It's too soon."

"We can't change that, we just need to fight hard and hope that Bubs does the same..." Hand cupping Sophie's face, Jorge pressed his lips to her head, "Come on, you **can** do this."

*

"I'm going to Spain."

"It's nearly 2am?"

Looking up at Ricky, head on Dani's shoulder, Dani shrugged, "Not right now. Tomorrow or the next day."

"Ok..." Tired and confused Ricky frowned, "Why?"

"To speak to my parents."

"But they said..."

"I know what they said," Wincing slightly at his own tone Dani pressed a kiss to Ricky's temple, "Sorry... I need to speak to them. Try and sort this out. Enough is enough now."

"Dani," Ricky sighed, sitting up straight, a sense of exasperation showing through, "This is not our fault...."

Interrupting Dani smiled, "I know... It's gone too far now. Sophie is in labour for fucks sake!"

"So?"

"So I'm going to speak to my parents, then I'm going to stop walking around like I have anything to be ashamed of. I will hold your hand in the paddock, you will kiss me in Parc Ferme, and I will cheer and shout you on from the pit wall. We are no different to Sophie and Jorge or Aleix and Laura or Vale and Linda and people will just have to fucking get used to it."

"You," Hand moving slightly higher on Dani's leg Ricky smirked, "....are so fucking sexy when you get fired up about something..."

"Is that..." Silencing himself as Jorge came out the door, tears rolling down his face, smile pulling at his mouth slightly, Dani jumped up, "Is she ok?"

"4lbs... Tiny and perfect and beautiful and wonderful and.... I'm a father," Running his fingers through his hair Jorge sighed hard and happy, "I'm a father, _me_...."

Wrapping his arms around Jorge, a warm friendly hug, Ricky shed a tear of his own, "I'm so happy for you mate."

"They're ok, they're both ok...." Letting out a sob on Ricky's shoulder Jorge's body shuddered with relief, "They're ok..."

*

"So tiny..." Voice dropped to a whisper Ricky looked amazed.

Prodding Jorge's arm Sophie laughed, "Give Ricky a hold greedy..."

"Aww I dunno... I've never seen a baby so tiny..." Ricky looked torn, itching to have a hold, but terrified of dropping Jorge's new pride and joy.

Throwing him a pillow Sophie smiled, "Grab a seat, support your arm with the pillow and have a hold."

 

"There's no weight at all... Hello little one I'm Ricky..."

"Uncle Ricky," Jorge, voice gruff, but full of feeling, corrected him, nodding at the big smile coming back to him from his friend.

"I'll be the one you can share all your secrets with, all the ones you can't tell them. I'll sneak you drinks at family parties when you are just a bit too young if you promise not to tell them," Placing a gentle kiss on the tiny forehead Ricky looked up to Dani, "Want a shot?"

"Oh, no, it's fine," Feeling slightly out of place Dani smiled awkwardly.

Leaning over the baby, moving the shawl slightly, Sophie smiled, "Now little one," Lifting the bundle up she nudged Ricky to move, "This is Uncle Dani, he is the one you go to if you are ever in trouble and you can't speak to us. Uncle Ricky and Aunty Millie for fun stuff, Uncle Dani for important stuff..."

"Uncle Dani?" Tears welling in his eyes Dani sat on the chair, letting Sophie move the pillow and place the bundle in his arms.

"Of course," Sophie smiled, "With Jorge alongside me and Ricky and Millie around I need someone sensible for back up."

"Thank you..."

Sitting back on the bed Sophie winked at Jorge, both of them laughing, "Besides which as long as Ricky takes his oddfatherly duties seriously you three will be spending lots of time together..."

"Oddfather?"

"Like a godfather, but without the religion."

" **Me**?"

"Who else?"

Sophie laughed as Ricky hugged her, then Jorge and then her again, wiping a tear with his sleeve, "I won't let you down."

"We know you won't," Jorge laughed, voice misting up again, "That's why we picked you."

*

"Don't..." Slapping Jorge's hand lightly, stopping him from moving the little fishbowl bed, disturbing the sleeping bundle, Sophie smiled, "I can't believe we have a baby..."

Sitting on the bed, pulling Sophie onto his lap Jorge beamed, "I am so proud of you..."

"I'm proud of us..." Pressing their mouths together Sophie moaned lightly, before pulling away to yawn, blushing bright red, "Sorry."

Giggling hard Jorge sat back on the bed, relishing the extra space afforded to them in the private facility, letting out a yawn himself, "Come here..."

Wriggling into Jorge's arms, sleep pulling at her eyes, Sophie let her hand drape over the edge of the baby's bed, tiny, but perfect fingers wrapping around hers.

*

Arms tight around his mother Jorge laughed, "You have to let me go Mama... You can't smother me to death in a corridor at 7am..."

"I know," Wiping a tear with her tissue Maria sniffed loud, "I was so worried."

Stepping back Jorge puffed out his cheeks, sighing loud, "Me too."

"And they're ok? Both of them?"

Tilting his head towards the door Jorge smiled, "Why don't you go see for yourself..."

"Hey...." Walking through the door Maria clapped her hands to her face, "Oh..."

"Hey," Smiling warmly Sophie ran a finger over the tiny face in her arms, "Hey sleepyhead, time to wake up. You've got an important visitor..."

Sitting on the chair next to the bed in happy and amazed silence Maria beamed as Sophie handed her the tiny bundle, just a mouth, cheeks, nose and closed eyes swamped in a white hat and shawl, her voice barely above a whisper as she took in all the tiny features, "Hola..."

"Mama," Kneeling down next to Maria, reaching to wipe the tear rolling down her cheek, Jorge smiled, his own eyes glassy with tears, lacing his free hand with Sophie's, "I'd like you to meet my daughter, Esmeralda Mabel Lorenzo, my little Esme..."

"She's beautiful," Putting a gentle kiss to Esme's head, then Jorge's, Maria smiled, happy tears in her eyes, "My baby has a baby..."


	105. Learn

Tongue poking out the corner of his mouth Jorge smiled, triumphant, and lifted Esme up from the white changing unit, "Result..."

"Very impressive..." Resting her head on Jorge's shoulder Sophie kissed Esme's head softly, "Why didn't you wake me?"

Tucking Esme into the crook of his arm Jorge smiled softly, "You were up at least four times in the night, I wanted to let you sleep."

"Where's your Mum?" Wandering into the kitchen Sophie put two pieces of bread into the toaster, leaning against the counter, smiling as she watched Jorge rocking gently from side-to-side, bright, shining eyes locked on Esme's face.

Running his thumb over Esme's face, still amazed by the fact his tiny daughter was strong enough to leave hospital after just 5 days. Perfect in every way, just needing regular feeding and close monitoring for the midwives coming in every day, Jorge was engrossed in her tiny features, "She's gone to Milan for the day. She thought that she'd give us a day to ourselves, since I'm away tomorrow."

"That's nice..." Swearing as her toast shot out of the toaster, landing on the counter, Sophie buttered her toast, putting it down to walk back to Jorge, "Stop it... You'll be home before you know it."

Putting Esme into her basket, the soft snuffling sound pulling at his heart strings, Jorge turned to Sophie, hands sliding around her waist, light sigh as hers wrapped around his neck, "I just wish it wasn't a double header."

"I know," Letting Jorge pull her into a soft kiss, tongues tangling languidly, pulling away, lips shiny with saliva, Sophie pressed their foreheads together, "Once you get back it's Europe only until October... No more long journeys away, and we can come to most of them with you..."

Hands sliding down from Sophie's back to rest in her back pockets, fingers kneading the soft flesh through the denim, Jorge pulled Sophie tight against him, "I want you with me, all the time....."

"And we will be, as soon as Esme is a little bit stronger... The three of us together..." Head dropping onto Jorge's shoulder as his mouth locked onto her neck, teeth grazing the skin gently, Sophie's fingers tangled into his hair, "She's going to be awake soon..."

"Won't take long..." Backing Sophie against the kitchen unit, both of them holding their breath as Sophie's plate and toast crashing to the floor loudly, grateful when Esme didn't stir, giving Jorge the peace to reach for the button on Sophie's jeans.

*

 "Oh... Right..." Moving along the sofa Pol nodded, his face sporting an expression like someone who'd just been slapped, hard, "Ok..."

Reaching for his hand Millie shook her head, tears springing to her eyes, "Please don't look at me like that..."

"Am I supposed to celebrate the fact you don't want to live with me?" Hurt, his tone was slightly barbed, "It's not exactly the best news I've ever had."

"I know," Her voice quiet Millie turned sideways on the sofa, legs tucked under her, "I like you, I really, _really_ like you... I can see myself living with you one day, honestly I can, but... I've been offered a place at college, that could lead to a place at university. I always wanted to go, but..."

"Oh... That's... Good, good that they gave you a place," Pol tried to smile, fighting back the upset that was bubbling around inside him.

"I know it's kinda shit that you are the one who put me back together and that means you are the one that I'm letting down, but..." Locking eyes with Pol, her eyes bright and sparkling as she launched into a spiel about her hopes and dreams as a child, about how she'd shut those dreams away and how they'd be reinvigorated, "It's my chance..."

"Everybody deserves a chance," Words catching in his throat slightly Pol forced them out, "You should do it. College, university, do it..."

"You don't hate me?" Uncertain, her lip quivering slightly, Millie smiled as Pol's hand came to rest on her knee.

"I love you Mills. All I want is for you to be happy..."

Leaning in Pol pressed his mouth to Millie's, a gentle, chaste kiss that quickly erupted into more. Pulling at clothes as teeth clashed and they both moaned around the taste of copper they were both naked in seconds. Hauling Millie onto his lap, swearing loud and in two languages, Pol pulled her down on him sharply, stretching her and filling her in one hard thrust. Tears fell from both of them as nails pressed hard enough to draw blood from skin, a desperation gripping them both as they screamed over the edge.

*

"I'm sorry you feel that way," Standing up Dani nodded, biting his lip and trying not to let the upset come through in his voice, "I will always love you and you know where I am if you ever change your mind."

"Daniel..."

"This is not up for negotiation. I love Ricky. I'm sorry that you feel unhappy with this, but he makes me happy. I intend to spend the rest of my life with him," Walking out the door he held his head high, determined to move on with the rest of his plan.

.

"How did you get a table here?"

Smiling across at Ricky, his grin slightly devilish, Dani shrugged, "Raul may have mentioned that I'd got a last minute table before and that he hoped things hadn't changed for any reason other than them being busy... The manager called back thirty minutes later and said they'd had a cancellation....."

"You used blackmail on a two Michelin starred restaurant?" Ricky laughed, completely ignoring the cold stares from several people around the room that had been sent in their direction since the moment they walked in.

Shrugging, Dani took a sip of his wine, "You always say I'm too nice..."

.

"That was exquisite. I've never tasted lobster ravioli like it..." Putting down his fork, tongue darting out to catch a tiny piece of dessert threatening to escape, Ricky sighed softly, "Thank you..."

Putting down his fork, nerves pooling in his stomach, Dani nodded, voice soft, "I'm glad you liked it."

"You ok? You've gone quiet?"

Taking a deep breath Dani nodded, "I've never been better..." Holding his hand up to stop Ricky speaking, Dani smiled, "Ricky... I know that we've had it tough, and I know that we'll still get a lot of hassle for a long time to come. I also know that I've been pretty shit at dealing with it."

"You haven't.." Taking Dani's hand Ricky laughed as he was interrupted again.

"I have. So many moments I've just... I freaked out, I told you I loved you in a car park..."

"I really don't care where you told me, I'm just happy you do..." Ricky smiled warmly, smile turning into a slight frown as he took Dani's hand across the table and felt it trembling, "Dani."

Standing up Dani bit his lip, stifling a giggle at Ricky's eyes almost popping out of his head as he dropped to one knee, "I know we're not traditional at all, and I know I asked you before, but..." Grinning up at Ricky's stunned expression Dani swallowed hard as he took the small box from his pocket, "But you deserve a proper memory... I love you, will you marry me?"

"I love you," Hauling Dani to his feet, his arms instantly round the smaller man's waist, his mouth next to Dani's ear, "Of course I'll marry you."

*

The plane ride to Austin was a merry one. Dani, Ricky, Jorge, Pol, Aleix and associated trainers ended up in the same business class section as Marc, Maverick and Alvaro. As soon as the plane was in the air properly Jorge, trying to hide how upset he was to be parted from Sophie and Esme, had the champagne he'd organised especially brought out and the engagement, which caused front page headlines and even more Twitter hate, was thoroughly celebrated.

Picking his bag off the carousel at the airport, having already switched on his phone to check in with Sophie (and to show off the photos of Esme to the few souls who hadn't been bombarded with him before) Jorge turned to Ricky, "Do you think....."

"Do I think?" Looking at Jorge, wondering why he'd stopped mid sentence, Ricky swore under his breath when he followed Jorge's eyeline and realised why, "Jorge..."

Face darkening, Jorge felt a colossal bubble of anger ball up in his stomach, as the younger man realised he was being stared at and looked up, colour draining from his face, Jorge growled, " _Salom_! I want a word with you..."


	106. The Five Times Luis Salom Tried To Hide From Jorge Lorenzo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the stupidly long title!

"Think about it..." Arms burning as he held Jorge, helped by Artur, Ricky's voice was a low hiss as they, and Albert, tried not to alert everyone to the Mallorcan that was about to explode with rage, "We're in the airport. There are police _everywhere_..."

Glare still fixed on Luis, whose feet seemed to be glued to the floor after his dash to the toilet was stopped in its tracks when it became clear he'd been spotted, Jorge's voice was a low growl, "Let me go. Now!"

"Jorge," Voice firm and strong Juanito appeared from nowhere, "Think of Sophie and Esme. If you create now she will end up with the press on the doorstep when she is alone. If you get arrested then.... Well she'll chop your balls off."

Unable to help himself Jorge chuckled at Juanito's words, knowing full well that if he had to call Sophie to inform her he'd been arrested she would threaten to do exactly that, still unable to tear his eyes from the younger Spaniard, "Suppose..."

"Deal with it at the track..."

Nodding, green eyes still boring into Luis, Jorge picked up his bag, "Ok."

"Good."

Looking at Ricky with a glare Jorge sighed, "I can't go anywhere if you don't let me go..."

"Oh," Ricky blushed, then laughed at the chuckle from the rest of them, stepping aside, still nervous that Jorge might make a lunge for Luis at some point, "Yeah..."

Slinging his arm around Jorge's shoulder the older man grinned, "Have you anymore photographs of Esme?"

"Yeah," Temporarily forgetting about Luis, Jorge grinned, "She smiled at me last night. Sophie says it was wind, but....."

*

Walking into the safety briefing, running slightly late after a Facetime call with Sophie, Jorge smirked as he spotted the only seat left in the room, right behind Luis. Arms folded, leg crossed, he heard none of the words being spoken, instead his eyes burned into the back of the other rider's head, making him shift uncomfortably in his seat.

"Ok, remember everything that has been said and ride sensibly please boys and girls."

As everyone stood Jorge put a hand on Luis' shoulder, "I want a word with you."

"I have to go, Sito is waiting," Luis practically stuttered his words out, trying to stand, but being held into his seat by Jorge's hand.

Leaning down, mouth close to Luis' ear, Jorge sounded downright aggressive, "Sito can wait. I've been waiting to have a word with you..."

"Leave him alone, Lorenzo..."

Standing up, hand falling from Luis' shoulder, Jorge only vaguely heard Ricky's groan as he turned to the other voice, "Excuse me?"

"You heard," Looking down on the Yamaha rider the other rider's nostrils almost flared, "Leave. Him. Alone."

Perplexed, Jorge, rolled his eyes, "What the fuck has it got to do with you?"

"I'm not prepared to stand here and watch you bully a younger rider..."

"Bully?"

"Yes," Puffing out his chest, the pair of them having attracted the attention of everyone, except Luis who'd sneaked out, Scott looked at Jorge with utter disdain, "It's pathetic..."

"Pathetic?" Biting his lip Jorge counted to ten, still very aware of how much Sophie would kill him for any trouble, before he let his voice drop very low, "You might be prepared to put up with other people messing about with your girl, but it will be a **fucking** cold day in hell before a jumped up little bigot _punches_ **my** wife in the face and gets away with it..."

"He did what?" Genuinely shocked Scott stepped back, voice back to normal, face slightly red as he began to realise his plan to make Jorge look bad seemed flawed.

"He punched my wife, my _pregnant_ wife, when she objected to him having a disgusting rant about Dani and Ricky..."

"Oh well..."

"She spent four days in hospital."

"Ah," Shrugging, face scarlet, Scott sighed, "Is she ok now?"

"She's at home. With our baby. Born prematurely. They stopped the labour in Malaysia, but couldn't once we were home..." The emotion of everything catching up with him Jorge bit his lip, "So keep your fucking nose out of my business."

"Erm..."

"Where did he go?" Turning to the room Jorge shook his head, "If anyone else gets between me and Salom... I'm telling you now, I won't be held responsible for my actions."

*

The weekend was a success on track for Jorge, and Dani. With his new helmet, with intricate design on the top that only those privy to Esme's birth and name truly understood, he attacked the race with a renewed vigour. All his fears of being weakened by becoming a father, of the fears of 2014 coming back to bite him, didn't surface. He remembered everything he'd spoken to his counsellor about in their weekly session, the fears and worries that manifested themselves in self-doubt and odd tyre choices were not repeated, instead his dream of winning for his girl came true and on the podium, blowing a kiss to the cameras, he knew that only winning with them there could ever be better.

Dani's renewed spark meant that Jorge spent the entire weekend cursing the smaller man for his new-found fondess for his exhaust, the pair of them laughing and joking together on the podium to the surprise of many watching who were still somehow expecting Dani to be some sort of social pariah. They were left disappointed when the Lorenzo-Pedrosa-Marquez podium was a champagne-spraying, laughter filled event, just like before, the only thing different was the smiling Tech3 rider cheering alongside the Honda team rather than his usual mates' spot at Yamaha.

It was Dani who decided they were having a celebration. The news about Esme had filtered down the paddock and had lead to Jorge being asked on tv about his new baby. All of the answers he'd meticulously planned left his head and he sounded very different from normal when he simply said, "Yes it's true. My family are at home and I miss them. This win is for them."

With most of them being happy for any old excuse for a drink Jorge found himself surrounded by people slapping his back and buying him drinks, that he joked was merely an attempt to slow him down the following weekend.

Dani slightly regretted his decision to take Jorge out when he spotted Luis. They were both in a glass lift in the hotel, luckily for Luis there were two lifts side-by-side. Rather than the beating he was fearing he was subjected to a silent, but still intimidating, tirade from the tipsy older rider through the glass and he was massively grateful when the other lift stopped, allowing him to get out, unnoticed, on a higher floor.

*

"Where is he?"

Hiding in the toilet Luis held his breath. He knew he was going to have to face Jorge at some point, but he was desperate to put it off until they returned to Europe. The idea of flying long-haul with a broken jaw or cheek made him incredibly nervous. Unfortunately for him the Autódromo Termas de Río Hondo was a relatively small place. He'd managed to avoid Jorge in the airport and on the bus to the track, but the chances of avoiding him all weekend were slim. There was only so many times his team would be able to shrug and persuade Jorge to leave.

.

 _"_ You can't avoid him forever."

Looking up from his spot, cross legged under a tree at the very back of the paddock, hidden behind a dumping ground of old parts and catering rubbish, Luis jumped, "Fuck, you scared me."

"I'd be scared. In your shoes."

Running his hands through his hair Luis shrugged, "I didn't mean to hit her."

"I wouldn't be speaking to you if I thought you had."

Terrified, of the consequences of his actions, Luis looked at Valentino, "Will people ever forgive me?"

"Not for a long time. Your actions... they cause a chain of events..." Shaking his head Vale shrugged, "You might get on better if you are seen to accept you did wrong, rather than running and hiding all of the time."

"Jorge is going to kill me," Picking at his nails Luis sounded young, "Is she ok? Sophie? And the baby?"

"I'm not sure," Valentino shrugged at Luis' look, "Jorge is not my best friend... I think they are ok, but the baby is small..."

"I didn't mean to hurt her. I like Sophie, she was nice to me..." Remembering the Sachsenring, the fun he'd had in Jorge's motorhome, Luis felt another wave of guilt wash over him.

"That's probably why Jorge is so angry," Valentino shrugged again, unapologetic for his bluntness.

"I'll speak to him," Definitive and certain Luis nodded, "Yeah. I owe him that, I owe her that. So I'll speak to him."

"He's coming this way now."

"Not yet though..." Scurrying off before Vale could even speak Luis locked himself in a toilet, only leaving when he thought Sito would be ready to send out a search party, and the smell threatened to penetrate his nostrils forever.

*

Race weekend in Argentina involved a switch around for Dani and Jorge. To the amusement of Valentino on the podium Dani even felt confident enough to make a joke, unheard by the cameras, about Jorge hanging about his rear all weekend.

The bus to the airport probably wasn't the best place to approach Jorge, for five minutes Luis hid behind a cargo container before he realised that he had to do it.

"Jorge?" Cursing how weak his voice sounded Luis took a deep breath.

"Remember that you are going home to your girls, if you get arrested that will be delayed," Letting Jorge's arm go, knowing realistically he couldn't keep him away from Luis for the whole journey, Ricky raised an eyebrow, "Sophie needs you home..."

Turning around Jorge could already taste copper in his mouth from biting his lip so hard, "You?"

"I-I-I-I-I-I..." Looking to the ground, taking another deep breath, Luis looked up, tears in his eyes, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt Sophie."

"You punched her," Voice eerily calm, posture tense, Jorge's eyes locked onto Luis, "You _punched_ my wife."

"I know," Swallowing hard Luis felt himself tense, preparing for the hit he was sure he was likely to receive any minute, "I meant to hit _him_ , but **not** her..."

Luis didn't finish his sentence. The way he said _him_ infuriated Ricky so much that he ended up being restrained by Jorge after his fist connected with Luis, the look on his fellow Mallorcan's face as he boarded the bus letting him know that their discussion wasn't over.


	107. Respect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last actual chapter *sniff* Epilogues to follow.  
> Thank you so so much for all the reads, likes, comments etc. It's been great!

"And this is the swimming pool... You'll probably have your first swim in there because nobody wants to buy this house. And this is the gym... Your Mama is laughing at me, but I don't care..."

Shaking her head Sophie sat down on the, red, sofa, "Mama is laughing at you because you are crazy..."

"Can I take her in the pool? Once it's warmed up?" Sitting down next to Sophie, frown on his face, Jorge bit his lip, "Are you allowed to take babies in a pool?"

Sophie smiled, "She's your daughter, you get to make decisions like that..."

"But how do we know if it's too soon? It doesn't say online, I've checked."

"We just need to decide ourselves. So we work out if we feel it's warm enough and only have her in for a short time."

"I think it's too soon. I don't want her getting a cold."

"Then we wait."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that?"

"I feel like we're just making it up as we go along."

Sophie laughed softly, head resting down on Jorge's shoulder, "We are."

"Do you think we should employ someone? Like a Nanny with qualifications, to teach us?"

"No," Wrapping her arm around Jorge's waist, head turning towards him, the sight of him cradling Esme something she was sure she'd never tire of, Sophie smiled, "No I think we trust our instincts, and each other."

"What about when we don't know?"

"We either make it up, or call your Mum..."

"Good plan," Jorge laughed.

*

"What did you Tweet?"

Sophie jumped at the voice behind her. Buttering her toast she laughed, leaning back into Jorge as two arms snaked around his waist, "How do you know I tweeted anything?"

"Because I've got nearly twenty-thousand notifications..."

Sophie laughed, deep and hearty, "Oops..."

"So?"

"Just a photo..."

" _Sophie_..."

Catching Jorge's arms, stopping him from pulling away, Sophie turned her head, letting her lips brush against his skin, "You can't see her face and I didn't tell them her name... There's a chance they'll see her at the weekend anyway...."

"Hmmm..."

Turning in his arms Sophie bit her lip, pleading eyes looking up at him, "You said I could choose if I wanted to post anything..."

"I didn't think you would," Chewing on his lip Jorge sighed, all his worries and insecurities about Esme's childhood, life, being blighted by his fame creeping to the surface, his face frowning, "I just worry..."

"I know... It'll be ok... We'll protect her..."

Sighing hard Jorge pulled his phone from his pocket, "Maybe..." Scrolling through Twitter his face broke into a smile, the photo of him, topless, asleep on the sofa, Esme, on her tummy, asleep on his chest was cute, and it didn't break any of their rules.

"See..." Sophie smiled, "Trust me..."

"We could have printed that one..." Mock complaining Jorge smiled.

"We could..." Taking our her phone Sophie scrolled through the photos, holding up the photo from five minutes later, Esme nestled in the crook in of his elbow, smile (wind related in Esme's case) on each their faces showing, for the first time, a little family resemblance, "Or we could print this one."

*

"Coming through! Excuse me! Uncle coming through!"

Sophie laughed as she watched Ricky navigate his way through the crowd in the Yamaha hospitality, basically barging his way through with a smile on his face, until he was in front of her, "Hello my angel..."

"Oooh Ricky, I didn't know you felt that way!" Laughing as Ricky scooped Esme out of her arms with a sarcastic look at her, Sophie accepted a kiss on the cheek from a red faced Dani, still unsure if he really should be in Yamaha's space,

"Hey. How are you?" Slinking into a chair next to her, suddenly feeling that Repsol orange was very bright, Dani smiled, he and Ricky having spent the past week in Geneva to give the young family some space.

"I'm good," Sophie smiled, unable to not grin at Ricky's babbling to the baby in Spanish, "Missed you though. Jorge, Ruben, Laura, Pol and Millie is a LOT of not-very-sensible conversation!"

"I bet," Dani laughed softly, one eye watching Ricky with Esme, a fond grin on his face at the tenderness Ricky showed the little girl who'd become so important to them all so quickly, "How are they getting on since she said no to moving in?"

"Not too great," Sophie shrugged, "He's pissed, but to his credit he's trying to be positive, encourage her about the uni think. It's hurting him though."

Ricky joined the conversation, voice low and soft, afraid of startling Esme, "Aleix said he cried..."

"Poor Pol. Don't jiggle her too much, she's just been fed. It is a shame that he worked so hard to sort Millie's head out and it might mean he loses her. She does care about him though, a lot," Handing Ricky a muslin, trying not to laugh at the memory of the tot's vomit explosion all over Ricky the last time they'd seen him, Sophie stretched her neck from side to side.

"It is sh... a shame," Determined never to swear in Esme's hearing Ricky smiled sadly, "He loves her."

"So..." A voice from nowhere startled them all, Sophie instantly wishing Jorge was around, "Do I get to meet my granddaughter or not?"

*

"Have you had a DNA test?"

Biting her lip Sophie stood up, "I'm going to stretch my legs, check in with Millie. I leave you to it..."

Glowering at his father as his wife walked out of the door Jorge resisted the temptation to snatch Esme from the older man's arms, "No, I haven't had a fucking DNA test. Why would I?"

"Just to be sure..." Tilting his head from side-to-side, attempting to see a likeness, Chicho shrugged, unapologetic.

Putting his waterbottle down Jorge reached for Esme, settling her into the crook of his elbow before looking at his father, tears glistening in his eyes, "Look, I know you don't like Sophie, but she's my wife. I love her and you _will_ show her a modicum of respect. If you can't then go..."

"You can't kick me out," Shock plastered on his face Chicho shook his head, "I was just..."

"Papa..." Biting his tongue, remembering the things he'd discussed with his counsellor, the techniques she'd taught him to take ownership of his feelings, the calm words she'd helped him put together for this sort of moment, "I am sorry that you do not agree will my life choices, but this is **my** life. You made your choices with your life and now it's my turn to make mine. Sophie is my wife, Esme is my daughter, they are my family, my priority. Please respect that."

"Well..." Confused by his son's tone, his planned spiel thrown by the calm voice used towards him, Chicho shrugged, "Right... How's the bike?"

"Yeah. The new exhaust is really working now..."

*

Turning a corner Sophie walked straight into someone, both of them letting out an oof, putting her hands out to steady herself, then whipping them back when she realised who was in front of her, "So... You..."

"Sorry... Oh... Hi... Sorry... Properly sorry..." Blushing bright red Luis almost stuttered over his words, "Hhhhhhhow are you? And the baby? Is your baby ok?"

"My baby is none of your business."

"I know," Taken aback by the sharpness, not entirely unexpected, but not anything like he'd ever heard from the Brit, Luis nodded, "I do hope you are both ok."

Shaking her head, a snarky look on her face that Jorge would be proud of, Sophie huffed, "I bet you do."

"I really do..." Luis bit his tongue, the urge to cry, again, bubbling inside him.

"Of course you do," Sophie shrugged, her voice monotone, "Denial disguised as bigotry is one thing. Harming a baby is a whole different ballgame."

"What?"

"You heard."

"I'm not in denial. I know that I hit you. And I am sorry."

"You can bullshit yourself as much as you like, but don't even try the whole _'I didn't understand the English'_ bollocks with me. You know exactly what I meant."

"No idea," Defensive, Luis' fists clenched by his side, his feet itching to run away, but suddenly as heavy as lead.

"I didn't notice it at first," Sophie folded her arms, her voice softening, but her posture still tense, "It was later when I thought about it. Dani was your hero and yet, there you were, trying to punch him. Then I remembered the piss taking and wondered if maybe that's why."

"I have no id..."

"Then it clicked. Everything clicked into place. And I get it, I really do. Your faith says that it is wrong, your family have probably talked about how wrong Dani and Ricky are, you've seen the shit they've got and, most importantly, you still think it's wrong in your head...."

"I..." Stepping closer, voice a low, dark, hiss, Luis glared, "Am **not** gay..."

"Of course not. You've just switched from being a pleasant, nice, guy into being a complete dickhead for absolutely no reason whatsoever..."

"Shut up..."

"Or what? You'll punch me again?"

"Nooooo...." Luis' voice was an anguished wail.

"Of course not," Sophie smiled, almost a kind, friendly smile, "Because underneath all the torment you are a nice guy.... Just because Dani and Ricky have taken these steps doesn't mean you have too. Not today, or tomorrow, or next week, or even ever if you don't want too... But, Luis, you are who you are. The person who'll be hurt the most by not accepting that is you."

"I don't want to be gay."

"We don't get to make choices like that. We only get to choose how we deal with it."

"Is your baby ok?" Tears in his eyes Luis looked young and devastated, "I keep having nightmares about it... That I hurt it... Badly..."

"She's fine. Small, but growing and perfect."

Luis smiled, relief washing over his face, "I'm glad. And you?"

"I'm ok."

"Good," Wiping his eyes with his sleeve and sniffing loud Luis nodded, "I think Jorge still wants to kill me."

"Probably," Sophie shrugged, "And Ricky too if you keep speaking about Dani with that tone..."

"I won't..."

"Be kind to yourself. You didn't choose this, but you do get to choose what you do with it now. Just don't lose who you are in all of it. That's the most important thing, not who you find attractive."

"Thank you."

"I have to get back. Take care."

*

 **@lorenzo99**                   Pic.jpg Big thanks to **@valeyellow46**! My baby girl has her first leathers!!

 **@sophielorenzo           @lorenzo99** I leave the garage for 5 mins  & she's in leathers & perched on the bike... Thanks **@valeyellow46**

 **@valeyellow46**              You are welcome **@lorenzo99**. **@sophielorenzo** 1st female MotoGP champ. I want the credit ;)

 **@sophielorenzo           @valeyellow46** 1 - I gave birth to her. If there is any credit I'm having it. 2 - As if **@lorenzo99** will ever let her actually ride :)

 **@lorenzo99                  @valeyellow46 @lorenzo99** If she wants to ride then I'll support her #anythingshewantsshegets

 **@sophielorenzo           @lorenzo99** I'm taking a screen shot for her to use when she's older and you've said no #overprotectivedad

 **@lorenzo99                  @sophielorenzo** She'll be like you my love. I won't be able to say no to any request #love #family #myworld

 

 **@lorenzo99                  @sophielorenzo** Although if you could come back now to let me go out for quali that would be great.... #please


	108. 2015

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did 2015 go for the bunch?

**November 8th 2015 - Valencia**

Taking the headphones from Marc, her hands trembling slightly, Sophie smiled, "I hope those rain clouds fuck off."

"Hey," Marc smiled wide as he chastised her, "No swearing in front of the baby..."

Laughing hard Sophie rested her hand on the bump, her unexpected second pregnancy showing much more than the first, "Sorry..."

Watching them all line up on the grid she couldn't quite believe how much life had changed in one year. Valencia 2014 was a horrible memory, all about fighting, disappointing results and those fucking trousers. Now Jorge was 2 measly points ahead of Dani in the championship with Marc and Valentino both 22 points behind him. Qualifying first to fourth in their championship order the battle was, as had been predicted all year long, going to the very end. Sophie zipped up her hoodie, Jorge's no longer able to fit, and sat on Jorge's seat, ready to destroy her nails for the 18th and final time of the year.

*

**May 31st 2015 - Mugello**

"Dani?"

Eyes fluttering open Dani winced, the pain shooting down his arm so strong he felt blinded, "Fuck..."

"Hey..." Relief almost bringing tears to his eyes, Ricky reached for his other hand, "It's good to see you back in the land of the living..."

Squinting, every move hurting as he mentally counted the bruises on his hips and ribs, Dani's voice was croaky, "How long have I been out?"

"Four hours and twenty-six minutes..." Taking a shuddery deep breath Ricky tried to smiled, "I lost count of the seconds."

Wincing as he tried to move, Dani's voice dropped, waiting for the inevitable bad news, "What's broken?"

"Nothing... Stop fidgeting... You've got concussion and bruising..." Bringing Dani's hand to his mouth Ricky pressed a gentle kiss against the skin, his own voice cracking, "You were so lucky..."

"Jorge..." Memory of the crash coming back to him Dani groaned as he moved too quick, "Is Jorge ok?"

"He's fine... Not very happy, but fine..."

"I lost the rear..."

"I know," Reaching to stroke Dani's face Ricky bit back a tear, "I saw..."

Championship standings popping into his brain Dani huffed, "Did Marc win?"

"No," Ricky laughed, Dani thinking about the title, something he'd been fighting so hard for all year, the best signal that he really was going to be ok, "Vale got him on the last corner. I'm surprised the roar didn't wake you."

Laughing, then wincing as pain and bright white light exploded in his head, Dani sighed, "That's something I suppose... How pissed is Jorge?"

"You did the right thing being knocked out," Ricky laughed, "Even he can't punch an unconscious man."

"Oops..." Looking at Ricky, the worry line etched into his forehead, Dani sighed, "Can you stop looking at me like I'm going to die please?"

"Sorry..." Quiet, lost in his thoughts about the crash, the moment he realised Dani had been hit on the head by his own bike and wasn't moving the worst of his life, Ricky smiled softly, "Please don't do that again..."

"I'll try... Haven't you got media stuff to do?"

"As if."

"Ricky..."

"Sophie hasn't left Jorge's side so I don't intend to leave yours."

Moving onto his side to face Ricky, pain shooting through his body, Dani shook his head, "You are struggling to find a ride next year already. You can't risk..."

Silencing Dani with a kiss, one that quickly involved clashing teeth and nipped lips, Ricky pulled away with a guarded smile, "I'm retiring."

"You can't."

"I can, and I am," Taking Dani's hand again Ricky sighed hard.

"Ricky..."

"Shush..." Smiling at Dani's incredulous look Ricky pressed another kiss to Dani's hand, "I've been talking to teams and the only ride I'm going to get is a shit one. Aleix and Albert are trying so hard to get me a championship seat and I know that if I was a dick I could basically bully Herve into keeping me, but.... The simple fact is I'm not going to get to MotoGP. Not next year or the year after or any year. I'm not good enough. I've never been as good as Jorge or you and I accept that."

Taking a deep breath Ricky smiled, "I could faff about in CEV and maybe get another Moto2 ride somewhere down the grid or I could help Aleix and be there for you full time. Because you **will** get another ride in 2017... I love racing, but I love you more. Today I realised I don't want to be dashing about the paddock, trying to catch glimpses of your sessions and having to find the right pass to get along and find out what is going on."

"I don't want you to lose your career because of me."

"I'm not. I'm retiring after a good innings and I have something amazing to go home too..." Locking his eyes with Dani, both of them glistening with tears, Ricky shook his head, "I thought you were dead... I really thought..." Biting his lip hard, Ricky took a deep breath, "Life has changed Pedrosa. I want to marry you and move somewhere that is ours and build our life without the hassle of two teams."

"That's much better than a shit proposal on a balcony in the middle of the night," Dani sniffed, feeling both guilty and completely loved by Ricky's emotion.

"You more than made up for that in the hotel..."

"Christmas."

"It's May..." Ricky frowned, wondering if Dani's head knock as harder than he realised.

"Marry me at Christmas...." Dani laughed, wincing again at the pain.

*

**July 10th 2015 - Sachsenring**

"Are you ok?" Frowning in concern Jorge stood outside the bathroom door, Sophie vomiting for the third time in less than two hours.

Her voice muffled through the door Sophie sounded awful, "I think I've got a bug. You need to leave in case you catch it. Please ask your Mum to look after Esme... I don't want her to get this. There's expressed bottles in the fridge."

"I don't want to leave you.... Soph?"

"You have to take Es...." Interrupted by another bout Sophie groaned, "Please Jorge, you have to go..."

.

"She was fine last night..." Hand on Esme's forehead, the heath of the 3-month-old, who was thriving, still a worry for them all, Maria frowned.

Sat in the Yamaha hospitality, worry etched on his face, Jorge sighed, twisting his wedding ring round his finger, "I know, but she's just being sick constantly. I haven't seen her like this since...."

"Since?"

Vision of two occasions, shortly after Esme's birth, where one thing had lead to another Jorge suddenly remembered Sophie's doctor prescribing her the contraceptive pill, _after_ those events, suddenly filtered into Jorge's brain, making him sit up, "I need to go do something. Can you keep Esme?"

"Of course. Are you ok?"

"I think so Mama," Chewing his lip, unsure how Sophie would react, Jorge stood up, kissing both his mother and Esme, "I'll be back soon."

.

"Soph?" Opening the bedroom door Jorge's heart sank at the sight of Sophie, curled up crying, "Hey... What's wrong?"

Wiping her eyes Sophie shook her head, "I told you to go..."

"We have a deal remember," Clambering onto the bed, pulling Sophie's back against his chest, "Neither of us is allowed to throw the other out."

"I don't want you to get sick."

"I don't think it's contagious?"

Rolling over, eyes puzzled, Sophie frowned, "How do you know?"

"Your smoothie yesterday, it wasn't rotten."

"Yeah it was," Wrinkling her face Sophie shuddered, "It was disgusting..."

"Soph..." Voice soft and gentle Jorge tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear, "You've gone off food, your tastes have changed and you are being sick...."

"Right?..."

Waiting, smiling as the penny finally dropped, Jorge laughed gently, "We're not very good at this not trying game..."

"We're going to have two under ones..." Eyes wide with fear Sophie shook her head, "If you're right then you best enjoy the sex you get while I'm pregnant Lorenzo, because there will be no fucking more!"

*

**July 20th 2015 - Ibiza**

"She's such a waterbaby..."

Smiling up at Pol, Esme's laugh as her little hands splashed on the water contagious, Millie nodded, "She is..."

"Do you..." Pausing for a second, aware that relations between them were _odd_ , Pol smiled, "Do you think you'll ever have children?"

"No... Oh dear, you silly billy..."

Watching Millie, Esme's frightened wail at water splashing onto her face instantly cured by the happy voice comforting her, making him think about a future that had just been summarily ruled out, Pol had to bite his lip. Joining Sophie, Jorge and Esme in Ibiza, Dani and Ricky also coming for half of the trip, was, on the surface, a declaration of Millie wanting to spend time with Sophie and Esme, but he knew in his heart it was more because they struggled when they were alone. If they were in bed everything was fine, proof in the scratches and bites from the night before that Millie's swimsuit only just covered, but when they had to talk the gulf between them seemed massive, "She's getting so big."

"Yeah..." Aware that her sharp response had hurt Pol, the question catching her off guard, the look on his face when she replied catching her out even more, Millie smiled, "Do you want to go to Uncle Pol?"

"Maybe... Maybe we should stop calling me that."

"Why?" Holding Esme close, the gurgling youngster like a protective barrier between them, Millie looked and sounded upset.

"Because when you meet someone else they'll become her uncle. I'll just be another rider in the paddock...." Reaching out to rub his thumb across Esme's face Pol smiled, his bottom lip wobbling, his laugh not sounding true, "She'll not remember the day she ruined my suede shoes by peeing on me."

"Pol..."

"You have to do it Millie. You have to go to college, go to uni, build the life you always wanted..." Leaning down, pressing a soft kiss to Millie's mouth, Pol took a breath, "I'm going home..."

"Back to the room?" Her voice almost a whisper because she knew the answer Millie couldn't stop a tear from rolling down her cheek, "Please don't leave me..."

"I'm not leaving you Mills, I'm letting you go," Tucking her hair behind her ear, Pol wiped a tear with his thumb, "Don't cry... I love you Millie Taylor. I want you to go out and get your dreams... Let me know how you get on. I might not reply every time, but I'll always read and..." Voice stuttering as tears in his eyes threatened to copy the ones rolling down Millie's face, Pol took a deep breath, "You remember two things ok. If you ever need anything, you call... And you remember who the **real** Millie Taylor is. Ok?"

" _Pol_..."

"You take care of Aunty Millie little one," Rubbing Esme's cheek fondly Pol stood up, "Take care Mills."

**August 29th - Silverstone**

"SOPHIE!!!"

Dashing from the bedroom into the lounge area, wondering where the fire was, Sophie stopped dead when she saw Jorge wipe a tear from his eye with his sleeve, "What?"

"She crawled..." Grinning like an idiot he held out a toy for Esme, eyes lighting up as the determined little girl steadied herself on her hands and knees, pausing for a moment before, slowly, moving her way across the room, laughing loud as her father scooped her up, "She crawled!!!"

Laughing hard, but bursting with pride, Sophie shook her head, "I thought something was on fire!"

"I thought I was going to miss it..." Lifting Esme up above his head, the youngster chuckling hard, Jorge's voice as laced with pride, "I thought she was going to crawl while I was away, but she didn't... My clever darling!"

Leaning against the unit as Jorge blew raspberries onto Esme's skin, between proud Spanish words, Sophie sighed in happiness, two under ones was going to be tough, but watching Jorge with Esme, him having blossomed into fatherhood, she couldn't be happier, "You're an idiot Lorenzo."

"I'm not..." Breathing the words over her ear, Esme back on her playmat, his hands snaking around her waist, hands resting on her bump, Jorge smirked as Sophie shivered at the burst of heat, "I'm **your** idiot..."

Turning in his arms Sophie laughed, "Just remember that when all the beautiful, non-whale like ladies, chase you when you are away...."

"The only girls I want in my arms are in this room right now... I love you Sophie Lorenzo, don't you forget it. You, Esme and this one are my everything, I'll never risk that."

Looking at the clock Sophie frowned, "You are risking being late for FP3 though..."

"Shit..." Dashing to the door Jorge made her laugh loud with his yelled 'Love you' as he ran down the steps.

*

**September 22nd 2015 - Barcelona**

"You sound very positive."

"I am," Jorge smiled, "I'm leading the championship, although the other three are less than a race win behind me, but I feel good."

"You've certainly come a long way," The counsellor smiled warmly, "You've worked very hard this year, how will you feel if you don't win the title?"

"I'm not going to lie, I'll be gutted. I've given it everything, but I think I deal better with it this year than I did before. It's not everything now."

"This is due to be your last session with me..."

"I know," Jorge frowned, chewing his lip slightly as he tried to decide what he felt about that. The plush office in the discreet Barcelona building had been the scene of some tough conversations over the period since Valencia 2014. He'd cried over his fear of Sophie leaving him, he'd thrown a cup when expressing his feelings about his father and his childhood and he'd felt the most vulnerable in his life when he talked about his fear of losing Esme and Sophie. He and Sophie had talked about most of the things he'd discussed with the counsellor, but this was the room where he'd been the most exposed, his deepest fears dredged up until he could put some sort of order to them.

"Obviously it is down to you, but you are going to be under a lot of pressure. The title, a new baby... There's no shame in having more sessions."

"If I needed it could I have an emergency appointment?"

"I'd rather we didn't get to that point Jorge."

"Me too," Jorge smiled, his stomach fluttering in nervousness of losing the security blanket of his weekly telephone chat and monthly face-to-face, "I think I'll be ok. I... I've dealt with all of the big stuff this year. I got through Sophie's Dad selling that photo of Esme by talking to Sophie..."

"Was that because you coped, or because that was Sophie who was betrayed?"

"It's worse when it's her," Shaking his head, the image of Sophie on the floor of their lounge in Lugano, her eyes red with tears as she rocked back and forth crying about not being able to protect Esme, the photograph everywhere in newspapers, magazines and on the internet, one he'd never be free from. Shrugging honestly he puffed out his cheeks, "I put myself out there.... So even when it's shit it's still understandable. She didn't do anything, she just loved me."

"And you feel guilty about that?"

"No," Jorge shook his head, smile back on his face, "Not anymore because I make her happy."

"Well, if you are sure..."

"I am. Thank you, for everything, but I think I can do this now."

"Good luck Jorge."

"Thank you."

*

**November 8th 2015 - Valencia**

"Weeeeee are the champions my frieeeeeeeeend.... An weeeeee'llllll keep on fighting til the eeeeeeeennnddddddd...."

"It's like someone is torturing cats..." Ricky shouted over the _singing_.

Watching Jorge and Juanito, the pair of them yelling into the one microphone, Sophie laughed, "I know... How is Dani?"

"He's pissed, but Jorge went out and won it, Dani didn't lose it..."

"Tell him I love him and Esme has a slobbery kiss for him the next time she sees him."

"How did you know I was leaving?"

Sophie laughed loud, "Because if I was you I'd leave. Go on, Jorge has had so much to drink he'll not even notice."

"Thank you," Kissing Sophie on the cheek, patting her bump, Ricky scooted out of the door, off to find the love of his life who'd just missed out on the title. Dani hadn't stood a chance, Jorge got a good start and then, despite their best efforts, the other three had had to follow him home. The awards ceremony had been a sedate, semi-serious affair, no sign of the previous year's jogger-gate issue, but the party in the Yamaha hospitality was far from sedate.

Stumbling over to Sophie, face lit up like a child at Christmas, "I did it... I winned!"

"You did," Sophie laughed, "You winned..."

"And I winned you!" Jorge sighed, over-dramatic and happy, as he threw his arms around Sophie, pulling her tight to him, "I have a wife, and a daughter, and a baby AND a title... I got it all Soph. I got it all."


	109. 2016 P1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2016 Epilogue turned into a monster. Part 2 later!

**January 1st 2016 - Lugano**

Jorge                             On a scale of 1-10 how hungover are you?

Ricky                            Like two lads at 6am the morning after New Year's Eve. Why?

Jorge                             Sophie is having contractions...

Ricky                            Why didn't you just come up & knock the door idiot?!! I'll be down in a sec!

Sophie                           It'll be hours yet, no rush x

 .

"Your clothes, baby clothes, your CD, your birth plan..." Jorge stopped as Sophie snatched the bag from him, "I was just..."

"If you keep taking things out of the sodding bag," Grimacing as another wave of pain washed over her, Sophie leant her head against Jorge's chest, trying to remember to breathe as the pain made her lungs burn, "...then something is more likely to be forgotten. So leave it..."

"I just want to help..." Chewing on his bottom lip Jorge looked awkward, the combination of excitement about the baby arriving and his dislike of seeing Sophie in pain making him feel awkward.

"I know... Just go and play with Esme, Ricky is looking green around the gills..."

Waddling into the kitchen, cursing her swollen feet, Sophie took a can of coke from the fridge, smiling as Dani, hair ruffled, eyes bleary with sleep, padded in wearing only his pyjama bottoms, "Hey. Sorry for the early wake up call."

"That's ok," Smiling kindly and taking Sophie's can as she doubled over with another contraction, Dani put his hand on her back, rubbing soothing circles until she stood back up, "Ok?"

"Yeah..." Sophie shook her head, declining the return of the can, "I thought it'd be ages yet, but they're getting closer. That was only four minutes. Jorge!"

Dashing into the kitchen Jorge looked panicked, "What? Are you?"

"We should go, they are only four minutes apart and lasting longer."

"Right. Yes. We should go. So, let's do that."

"Stop panicking. Get the bag and let's get in the car."

.

"Hello?"

Opening the lounge door, car seat in hand, Jorge stopped, motioning to Sophie to look. Ricky was sound asleep on the sofa, on his back with Dani curled into his side, Esme on his chest, held securely by an arm from each doting uncle draped over her.

"Aww..." Still full of hormones, the new baby just six hours old, Sophie sniffed, "They look so cute."

"Mammmammamam..."

Stirring, Esme's babbling upon spotting Sophie waking him, Ricky sat up, waking Dani in the process, "You're home?"

"Yep," Picking up Esme, giving her daughter a huge hug and kiss, plus a tickle under the chin to elicit the cute giggle they all adored, Sophie beamed with pride, "Everything went well, little one is heathy... So we're home."

Moving over next to Sophie, having taken the tiny bundle, almost hidden under blankets, out of the car seat, Jorge smiled, "Look Esme... This is your sister... Say hello to Camila... Can you say Mila?"

*

**February 13th 2016 - Sitges**

"Nervous?"

Shaking his head, coy smile on his face, Ricky laughed, "Not at all... I thought I would be, but..."

"I wonder if Dani is nervous," Jorge handed Ricky his cufflinks, them both chuckling at the memory of Jorge's nervous cufflink rantings before his wedding.

"I doubt it," Ricky grinned, "Especially now that his brother is here. That made his day yesterday, I have no idea how your wife managed it, but I'm very grateful."

"Pfft I have no idea how she manages anything that she does. Ready?"

"Ready."

.

Tinging his glass with his knife Jorge laughed at the wide-eyed looks sported by Ricky and Dani as he stood up, "Ladies and Gentlemen, some of you here will remember that at my wedding Ricky here took the opportunity offered to him by the British tradition of having a Best Man to tell some stories at my expense...."

"Oh no...." Blushing red, the eyes of the 50 guests gathered in the Bodega nestled in the garden of the beautiful villa he and Dani had hired, Ricky shook his head, realising that assuming two small children would keep Jorge too busy for surprises was a big mistake.

"Now Spanish weddings don't have that tradition, but there is very little traditional about today. Today I have had the honour of witnessing something truly special. For Ricky and Dani, the significance of this day is profound. They did not invite us here to push an agenda, to play politics or to make a statement. They simply wanted to marry for the same reason that we all do: because they love each other. For me, I witnessed two of the bravest people I have ever met achieve something they had to fight incredibly hard for. There was a point where Ricky and Dani decided together that love what mattered, not what others thought. They have encountered some troubles along the way from people who, for reasons I cannot fathom, do not see what we do when they look at them. How they miss the clear love and respect I have no idea, but I see it. So for that reason I have decided to be an untraditional Best Man. I have no stories, no embarrassing tales and no desire to make Ricky cringe. Instead I ask you all to join me in a toast - Ricky and Dani..."

Taking a sip of his wine, after hugging Jorge, Ricky made to stand up, but was stopped by a hand on his arm, despite his hatred of public speaking Dani cleared his throat, "Thank you Jorge.... I do hope I can get some stories out of you later though! I'm not going to speak for long, I just want to say thank you to some people. To Jorge, for his speech and his support. Even when supporting us meant you faced speculation and hassle you have been unstintingly supportive. Thank you..... To my new in-laws; Mama and Papa Cardus, all of the Cardus' - thank you. For trusting me with Ricky, for supporting us every step of the way, for telling me it as my turn to do the washing up and for shouting at me for being late... The way you took me into your family..." Pausing as his eyes misted up, Ricky's mother openly sobbing, Dani took a deep breath, "I'm very proud to be part of your family. Thank you... Sophie..."

Reverting to English, Sophie's Spanish still shaky, Dani grinned, What can I say about Sophie. Well, for a start, this is all your fault! Without you we wouldn't be here and some days when he's being annoying I don't know if I want to kiss you or kick you.... Seriously though. You got us together, you helped us stay together, you dealt with the hassle, let us live with you, let me be an uncle to your beautiful girls.... You are like the sister I never had and I could not be more grateful. Thank you..."

Taking a quick sip, Dani frowned when Ricky stood up, prising the microphone from his hand, "Every time something big has been said in our relationship you have said it first. This time it's your turn to listen.... People have tried to make our relationship seem complicated, but it's not. When I got to know you, really got to know you, I realised you were the kindest, toughest, and most amazing person I've ever met. When you agreed to take a chance on us it was the bravest decision anyone has ever made for me. I will be grateful for that for every day. I love you..."

*

**May 1st 2016 - Circuit de Barcelona-Catalunya**

"It looks like a repeat of 2015 this year, what do you think today Gavin?"

"Well Nick, what a start to the year we've had so far! It's an amazing statistic that we are three races in and we've had a win each for reigning champion Jorge Lorenzo, Dani Pedrosa-Cardus and Marc Marquez. They are ALL on 54 points, but Valentino Rossi, at 37-years-old, is topping the chart on account of being second in every race. Could his consistency see him take his 10th title?"

.

"Lorenzo has gone a little wide, Pedrosa-Cardus is going to... Not this time Dani says Jorge! He's slammed the door shut. Dani is going to have to wait for another opportunity."

.

"Dani's got him! Dani Pedrosa, Pedrosa-Cardus sorry, has taken the lead, an outstanding move, but Jorge is coming back at him! He's trying to squeeze it down the inside, but Dani is having none of it. Marc Marquez is all over the back of him as well, ready to take advantage if the two in front let him."

.

"What a race. We've got twelve laps to go and Dani Pedrosa-Cardus and Jorge Lorenzo have swapped the lead so many times my pen has run out of ink!"

.

"Here he goes! Jorge has him lined up, he's just waiting, waiting, waiting... Here we go, he's going to take the inside kerb... Oh! Highside! **Big** highside for Jorge Lorenzo, quick instincts from Marc Marquez there to avoid him."

.

Oblivious to her face on the screen Sophie went pale, Marc's hand instantly on her leg as they waited, "Move, please move... move..."

*

**May 15th 2016 - Le Mans**

"We're on the last lap now and Dani Pedrosa-Cardus has been outstanding today..."

"He has Gavin, he has. People will say that with Jorge missing it made life easier, but Dani has been on fire since Friday. He's lead every session, all of them comfortably, and this race has been no different. Valentino Rossi and Marc Marquez are over fifteen seconds down the road behind him."

"And there's Ricky, cheering home his husband, hopefully holding onto the pit wall a bit harder as he almost fell onto the track in Argentina!"

"Dani Pedrosa-Cardus goes through turns twelve and thirteen and there he goes and celebrate he should! Dani Pedrosa-Cardus increases his lead in the championship with a dominant win in Le Mans! This has got to be Dani's best chance to win that title, the one that has eluded him for so long."

"On form like that Nick you wouldn't bet against him! A lot will depend when, or even if, Jorge comes back this year, but if Dani keeps this up even Jorge at his best would struggle."

"Indeed Gavin, indeed. I tell you, with Jorge winning last year and Dani's form this year, if I was Marc Marquez or Valentino Rossi I'd be getting my other half down the aisle sharpish!"

*

**May 29th 2016 - Lugano**

"Hey, I was watching that..." Reaching for the remote control that was snatched from her hand Sophie shook her head, "Jorge..."

Flopping onto the sofa, wincing at the pain, Jorge shrugged, sending more pain through his shoulder, "I don't want to watch it."

"Oh well, if you don't then obviously God has fucking spoken," Getting up, Sophie stomped into the kitchen, trying, but failing to keep calm, as she put the kettle on, "Just breathe Sophie... just breathe..."

The highside had been massive. Sophie had been glued to the spot for the full five minutes that it had taken for the medics to get Jorge onto the stretcher and into the ambulance. By the time she got to the door of Clinica Mobile she could hear Jorge's screams and knew it was bad. Two operations, two missed races and considerable pain later her sympathy was waning for the man who'd become impossible to live with.

"ESME!"

Dashing back into the lounge Sophie found Jorge writhing in pain on the sofa, Esme standing by the sofa, bottom lip wobbling, seconds from a full on tear-fest, "What's going on?"

"She pulled my arm..." Breathing through the pain Jorge drew blood from his own lip.

"She's a baby..."

"IT HURT!"

Scooping up her daughter Sophie's patience burst, "Don't you _ever_ shout at her like that."

*

**May 29th 2016 - Mugello**

"The fans are going wild for second place man Valentino Rossi at his home race, but, once again, it's Dani Pedrosa-Cardus who has come out on top. Not a walk in the park like Le Mans, a paint-scraping battle with Valentino Rossi this time round, but he is now considerably ahead in the championship. Could this be, _finally_ , Dani's year?"

*

**May 30th 2016 - Somewhere In France**

Jorge                             Where are you? x

Jorge                             Are you in Milan? Do you want to meet for lunch? x

Jorge                             Soph?

Jorge                             Is this about yesterday? I was in pain, I'm sorry x

Jorge                             I'm getting worried now, are you & the girls ok? x

Jorge                             Sophie, please x

 

Ricky                            Hey, you ok? He's worried. x

Ricky                            Ok now I'm worried. He said you had words. Let me know what's going on x

 

Millie                             Hi. Mr Spain just called me because he's worried. Now I'm worried. Call me x

 

Dani                              Let me know you are safe please x

Sophie                           We're safe x

Dani                              Can I tell him that? Where are you? x

Sophie                           I'll text him. Somewhere in France, not sure where x

Dani                              What do you mean you are not sure were?????

Sophie                           We're on a train x

 

Sophie                           We're fine. The girls & I need a break. I know you are struggling, but you promised this would never happen. You've been snapping at me for weeks & yesterday you screamed at Esme. It's not her fault. She's just a baby.

Jorge                             I'm sorry. Please come home. I need you x

Sophie                           Esme & Mila need me more.

Jorge                             I'm sorry x

Sophie                           Let me know when you are sorted. Then we'll talk.

 

Sophie                           Look after him please x

Ricky                            He needs you x

Sophie                           Esme and Mila need me x

Ricky                            Fair enough. Where are you going? x

Sophie                           I'm not telling you. If you know he'll pester you to tell. I'll speak to you soon x

 

Sophie                           Our train gets in at 20:33. By the time I get to the car hire place and drive it's going to be late by the time I get there x

Pol                                 I get to El Prat at 19:30. I'll pick you up x

Sophie                           Thank you so much for this x

Pol                                 You are always welcome x

*

**June 12th 2016 - Circuit de Catalunya-Barcelona**

"He doesn't look fit to me Gavin, what do you think?"

"Well I was told by Yamaha on Monday that he would not be here so no-one is more surprised to see him here than me. He's had two operations on the shoulder to stabilise the broken bones, but it's the dislocation and the ligament injuries from that that is the problem. We often hear about the guys popping their shoulder back into place, but this one required medical intervention to get it into place."

"It's been six weeks since the highside and he is the rider who rode the **day** after breaking his collarbone so I guess we shall see..."

.

Ricky                            Hey. He's planning to race. I wish you'd speak to him before that x

Sophie                           Hi. I'm fine thanks. Girls are good too. Thanks for asking!

Ricky                            Sorry. How are you three?

Ricky                            Soph?

 

Dani                              Ricky didn't mean to offend you. He's just worried x

Sophie                           I know he is, but like I said to Jorge - Esme and Mila need me more. They can't pick up a phone & make an appointment with a therapist. They can't even say 'Please don't shout at me like that'.

Dani                              Fair enough. Are you ok? Other than that? I miss my girls x

Sophie                           We miss you too. I'm ok. Just don't know what is going to happen x

 

Sophie                           Please only race if you are fit. Don't make it worse.

Jorge                             Hey. Are you ok? I miss you. How are the girls? Can I see them? I really, really miss them. I'm fit. Not 100%, but enough.

Sophie                           The girls are fine. I'll bring them to the monster house on Sunday, you can come after the race.

Jorge                             Please. I'd really like that.

Sophie                           Stay safe.

Jorge                             Can we talk? Please? I know I was an idiot, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry x

Sophie                           Concentrate on the race. I'll see you Sunday.

*

**June 14th 2016 - Barcelona**

"Papa..." Waddling towards the door, Jorge dropping to his knees to scoop her up, Esme whooped with childish delight at seeing her father.

Littering her face with kisses Jorge fought back a tear, "Hello princess. I've missed you. I'm sorry. Papa is an idiot. I'm so sorry."

"Oooo..." Pointing at Camila, Esme covered her eyes with her hands, making the younger child chuckle loud when she pulled them away, "Booooo!"

Breathing out slowly, the interaction between the two girls something new, something he'd missed out on seeing, Jorge took a deep breath, "Down you go princess... Hello Mila..." Holding his hands out Jorge felt hopeful when Mila's pudgy little hands reached for him, his terror at being forgotten by his girls temporarily sated, "Hello you. You've grown... Yes, you have. You want down? Too busy playing with Esme to cuddle Papa..." Putting Mila down on the playmat Jorge looked up at Sophie, "Hi..."

"Hello."

"Are you ok?"

"As well as can be expected. How did the race go?"

"Fourth. So yeah, not so bad."

"Good."

"Dani won."

"That's good. I'll text him later."

"Sop..."

"I've asked your Mum to come over. So we can talk without the girls. She'll be here in about an hour."

"Right," Chewing on his lip Jorge puffed out his cheeks, feeling further from Sophie than ever before, "Ok."

"They don't need to hear it..."

"No," Jorge nodded, "They don't. Are you staying here tonight? Can I see them tomorrow?"

"Yes we'll stay. Or you can stay with them if you want. Whatever is fine."

"Right. Ok," The implication that they wouldn't both be staying kicked Jorge in the stomach, hard.

"We'll talk about it when your Mum comes. I'm going to go for a shower, let you have some time with the girls."

"Ok..." Watching Sophie go up the stairs Jorge let his head fall back, breathing heavily for a few moments, before turning to the girls, genuine smile on his face, as he got down on the floor with them, blowing raspberries onto skin, listening to childish giggles that he'd missed so much.

*

**June 15th 2016 - Andorra & Barcelona**

Pol                                 Hey. Are you ok? I just found Mila's bear, it was behind the sofa. I'm going to Barcelona this afternoon, would you like me to bring it down? x

Sophie                           Hi. I'm ok. Lots of talking. Many tears. Thankfully not too much shouting. That would be great. Thank you so much for everything x

Pol                                 That's what friends are for. Are you staying in Barca? x

Sophie                           For a few days I think. He's got Yamaha stuff to do before Assen. I need to go back to Lugano at some point, but I'm not ready yet x

Pol                                 You have a key so let yourself in here anytime. x

Sophie                           I really appreciate it. You've been fab, you are a brilliant listener. Esme was saying 'Popopopo' this morning, I think she was trying to say Pol :) x

Pol                                 Aww my little duckling :) Do you need anything else brought down? x

Sophie                           No, I've got everything else. Thank you xx

.

Sat on the floor, Mila in her lap as she played with Esme, Jorge sat on the sofa watching them, tears pooling in the corners of his eyes, Sophie looked up when the door buzzer went, "That'll be Pol."

"Pol?" Moving to open the door Jorge frowned when Pol's smiling face appeared, Mila's bear, bought by Jorge when she was one day old, in his hand.

"Bear delivery!"

"Thanks..." Stepping back to let Pol in Jorge's blood surged through his veins as he watched Esme throw herself into Pol's arms, even Mila's face lighting up when she spotted him, the younger rider chatting to both children in Spanish, switching to English with Sophie.

"Right. Aleix is waiting I best go. Bye bye my darlings."

Accepting the kiss on the cheek, Sophie squeezed Pol's arm, "Thank you."

"No worries. See ya."

"Bye..." Closing the door Jorge frowned, "Have you been staying with Pol?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I didn't know where else to go," Settling Esme with the game Sophie lifted Mila into the playpen before walking over to Jorge, "I needed somewhere to go."

"I thought you'd been here..."

"No."

"Why  not?"

Moving into the kitchen area, the girls still in view thanks to the layout, Sophie shrugged, "This is your house..."

"Our house."

Putting the kettle on Sophie sighed, "This is your house. Legally it might be half mine, but... It's never been my home. It's not their home."

"And Pol's house is?" Sharp and defensive Jorge instantly regretted his tone, "Sorry. I just... Why Pol? Why not Ricky or Dani?"

"Because you wouldn't have left me in peace..."

"Right..."

"Jorge, we're here again. The place you said we'd never be in," Pulling her sleeves over her hands Sophie sighed, "I just needed to be somewhere that wasn't yours."

"What can I do to fix this? I've made an appointment with my counsellor, I've had two sessions on the phone with her, I've given you the space... I'm sorry Soph, I'm so sorry..." Moving in front of her, "I want you back. I want my family back, please tell me what I need to do."

"I don't know," Tears in her eyes, her stomach flipping back and forth, Sophie shook her head, "I wish I did, because I hate this..."

"Ok," Wiping a tear from her cheek with his thumb, Jorge nodded, "Do you want to divorce me?"

"No..." Shaking her head Sophie sniffed, "I don't... It's not that I don't love you because I do. That hasn't changed, but you told me... You told me if it was bad I was to take her away..."

Bottom lip wobbling, Jorge nodded, his voice cracking, "I did..."

"I thought... I thought that you'd deal with it before it got to that, but..."

"I didn't," Pressing their foreheads together Jorge closed his eyes, "Is there no hope or?"

"I don't know. I honestly don't..."

"Ok. Ok..." Taking a deep breath Jorge sighed, "We need to sort something out then. If this is... long term... you and the girls need somewhere to be. We need to sort it so that I can see them often, I can't go weeks without them all the time..."

"No, I know..." Arms wrapped around her own waist Sophie nodded, "I think... I think I'd like to buy a house."

Wind knocked completely from his sails about how permanent sounding things were Jorge nodded,  not trusting himself to speak.

"I like Andorra... It's friendly and quiet... The schools are good and the girls would learn in Catalan and could speak Spanish all the time too..."

"Right..."

"We said the apartment wasn't really a family home anyway?"

"We did."

"And you could buy somewhere too, or live here until we know what's happening?"

"Yeah I could. I suppose I could put the apartment on the market instead."

"I don't think you'd need to."

"What do you mean?" Confused Jorge looked at her.

"Well Dani and Ricky have ruled out every place they've looked at because it's not like ours so..."

Jorge laughed softly, "That's a good idea actually. Can't get rid of them so sell them the place instead..."

"I like Andorra... It feels like it could be a family home..."

"Ok," Jorge smiled, "If you want Andorra, you get Andorra."

"I know it's a lot to ask..."

"It's not. It's really not," Kissing Sophie's forehead, restraining his instinct to wrap his arms around her, Jorge smiled gently, "I'll do whatever I can to fix this. I want my family back, but if I can't have it I still want us to be ok..."

*

**June 26th 2016 - Assen**

"YES!!!!!" Throwing his arms in the air in Parc Ferme Ricky laughed at the delighted whoop from his husband.

Dishing out high fives and hugs to his team Dani reached for Ricky, hauling him to the barrier, not caring about anything or anyone as he pulled Ricky in for a short, sharp, teeth filled kiss, "I did it!"

"You did it baby!" Laughing at the amused sounds from Dani's team Ricky shook his head, "Enjoy the podium!"

"I will!"

.

"You fuckers!" Trying to wriggle away Dani cursed as Jorge and Marc aimed the champagne over his head.

Slapping Dani on the back Jorge giggled, partly due to Dani's face, and partly due to the relief of being back on the podium, something he'd feared would never happen again, "Well done Dani."

"Cheers. You were a bastard on that last lap! You were all over my arse!"

Rolling his eyes at Marc's childish snigger at Dani's choice of words, Jorge chuckled loud, "Next time I'm trying to slip in I'll bring some lube!"

"JORGE!!!" Shaking his head, trying to compose himself before the press conference, Dani couldn't stop laughing. Relief that Jorge was back on form and relief that people in the paddock, even if they were Jorge, were comfortable enough to make jokes like that with him, "We celebrating tonight?"

"Yes!" Wiping his face on a towel Jorge nodded, "I need a drink!"

.

"And you are sure this one isn't a gay bar?" Pausing outside the door Jorge frowned at Dani and Ricky, the pair of them in fits of laughter after Jorge was chatted up, without him even realising, the last bar that none of them had realised had been recommended to Dani for a reason.

Holding his ribs, laughing so hard it hurt, Dani nodded, "I'm sure..."

"Right..." Going through the door, Jorge headed straight for the bar, "Whisky please. Double..."

*

**July 10th 2016 - Andorra**

"Soph?" Putting his bag down, the trip home from Germany having taken longer than planned due to flight delays, Pol put his keys on the table and sat next to Sophie, her curled up on the sofa, bottle of wine on the table, "What's wrong?"

Sinking into Pol's arms, sobs taking over her body, Sophie soaked his shirt in tears, "I bought a h-h-h-h-house."

"I thought you wanted to buy a house?" Pulling Sophie tight to him, her head on his shoulder, Pol's fingers stroked up and down her back, trying to calm her.

"Not on my o-o-o-wn... I am scared...."

"Why are you scared chick?"

"I don't w-w-want to be a-a-alone."

"Oh sweetheart," Shaking his head Pol's voice was soft and kind, much like his fingers on her back, "You are not alone. You have Esme and Mila. You've got me, and Aleix and Laura; she's happy to kidnap, I mean borrow, the girls anytime. Millie will have time off uni soon and Dani and Ricky are still doting uncles.... You'll never be alone. And you can always call Jorge, he'll always look after you and the girls."

"It's not what I wanted," Wiping her eyes and nose with her sleeve Sophie's chest shook, the loneliness and despair at the loss of Jorge really setting in, "I wanted to be mmmarried forever. I love him, but it's broken."

"I know how that feels," Pressing a friendly kiss to her hair Pol sighed, "Are the girls upstairs?"

"Yeah. Asleep."

"Right. It's summer break. I'm going to get a glass and we'll finish that wine and put the world to rights. Yeah?"

"Yeah."


	110. 2016 P2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rollercoaster second half of 2016.
> 
> I bruise easily so please be gentle ;)

**August 1st 2016 - Andorra**

"What do you think?"

Standing in the lounge, the huge windows giving a stunning view over the valley, Jorge smiled, "I think it's stunning..."

"I know it's a bit big, but..."

"It's fabulous. The girls can have their own room, and somewhere to play, and you've got space for guests."

"Yeah," Sophie smiled, "And you can stay sometimes. I mean, there's space... If you want."

Nodding, the situation between them was still very awkward, both still wearing their wedding rings, but people starting to notice their lack of togetherness. Speculation mounting when Jorge spent time in the summer with the girls, but without Sophie, who was photographed on holiday with Millie, getting caned by the press for being drunk in Ibiza rather than in Mallorca with her family, Jorge photographed drinking in a bar looking close to a blonde woman who was definitely not his wife, "Yeah, maybe. That would be good. I think."

"Oh," Taking a key out of her pocket Sophie held it out, "Here. For emergencies and stuff."

Both them almost jumping as their fingers touched, Jorge put the key in his pocket, "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Right," Smiling awkwardly Jorge took his car key from his pocket, "I should go. Flight to America in the morning..."

"I was thinking that maybe I could bring the girls to Brno?" Shrugging her shoulders Sophie smiled, "Aleix's Laura is going because she's not going to Indy so I could fly with her?"

"I'd like that. We could go straight to the UK if you like? Spend some time with Mabel and Will before Wales? If you're still coming to Wales?"

"Yes. I'd like that."

"Cool. Well use the jet, don't faff about commercial with the girls. Too much hassle."

"Great. Thanks."

"No worries. I'll get Albert to call you and sort it."

"Brilliant."

Awkwardly pausing before an even more awkward kiss on the cheek Jorge headed out the door, neither of them sure at all where they stood.

*

**August 10th 2016 - Brno**

"I want a jet!" Getting out of the car Laura beamed at Aleix, "I _really_ want a jet!"

Aleix rolled his eyes, groaning, all good natured teasing, "Thanks Sophie..."

"Blame him, he said we could use it," Sophie laughed.

"Thanks Jorge."

Lifting Mila's car seat out of the car, hoisting Esme onto his other hip, Jorge laughed, "You're welcome!"

.

"She seems unsettled," Jorge frowned, sadness on his face, as a restless Mila tried to wriggle away from him.

Rubbing his shoulder, gesture comforting and instinctive, Sophie yawned, "She's teething. She hasn't slept so she's over-tired and cranky. It's not you."

"I thought maybe she isn't used to me anymore."

"It's not that. She wouldn't let your Mum lift her yesterday. It's the teeth, remember when Esme was teething. You'd have thought Ricky was murdering her that day!"

"Yeah," Jorge laughed, amused at the memory, " _I didn't do anything - I just looked at her!..._ "

Sophie laughed, reaching over Jorge's shoulder to stroke Mila's face, back of her hand touching his neck, "Come on button, stop giving Mama and Papa a hard time. We need sleep!"

"Why don't you go now? I'll settle her."

"You sure?"

"Yeah.

.

Pausing at the door after putting Mila into her travel cot, the room only lit by moonlight creeping through the blinds, Jorge sighed at the sight of Sophie, asleep on her side, still using his shirt and a pair of shorts for pyjamas, Esme next to her, taking up more bed than an adult with her toddler starfishing, "You idiot Lorenzo. You absolute fucking idiot."

*

**August 22nd 2016 - Brighton Bandstand**

"Are you ok love?"

Trying to wipe her face, hide her tears, before turning round, Sophie sobbed as her Uncle's firm arms wrapped around her, "Sorry."

"Oh Sophie," Holding her tight to him, having been well aware of the struggles between them, Will sighed softly, "It's alright, it'll be alright."

"I miss him Uncle Will, I miss him so bad."

"He's here darling."

"He's not. Not like he used to be."

*****

**August 28th 2016 - Wales**

"Papa, Papa, Papa..."

Taking off his helmet, Jorge punched the air, scrapping with Dani until the very last corner, this time winning. Taking the hugs from Juanito and Ramon he made his way to the team, quieter and gentler than normal, no jostling around to protect the little girl with her blue ear defenders and her tiny #99 hoodie, Jorge reached for her, lifting her high in the air, the sound of her giggling making his day, "Papa won princess."

"Well done Jorge."

Handing Esme back to Sophie, Jorge wrapped her in a hug, the kiss meant for her cheek, but both of them moving, freezing slightly at the contact between their lips, Jorge pulling back, smiling, relieved the look on her face was _oops_ and not _shit_ , "Thanks!"

.

@lorenzo99                  pic.jpg Amazing day! Thanks to my team for their work! 1st time my girls celebrate my win with me! Best day ever!

sophielorenzo retweeted your tweet.

*

**September 5th 2016 - Andorra**

"Knock knock!"

Pol laughed, Sophie's habit of shouting knock knock always amusing him, "Come in Soph."

"Hey," Holding up a broken corkscrew she put on her best sad face, "I need your help neighbour."

Screwing up his nose and forehead Pol laughed loud, "What the fuck did you do to it?"

"Over use I think. Can I borrow yours?"

"Where are the girls?"

"I left them at home making my dinner...." Sophie laughed, "Jorge has them for a few days."

"Oooh freedom!"

"Lostdom more like," Shaking her head Sophie sighed, "I've got to the bottom of the wash basket, the house is fucking spotless, I've caught up with every email and message..."

Pointing to the bottle of red on the table Pol smiled, "Fancy joining me and my new friend for the evening?"

"Sounds good to me, if you don't mind."

"Hmm..." Standing up Pol put his thumb and finger to his chin, pretending to think about it, "Drink alone or with good company... Let me think... Shoes off my new flooring Lorenzo!"

"Bossy!" Kicking her shoes aside, into the pile of trainers by the door that Pol always planned to sort, but never got round too, Sophie flopped onto the sofa.

.

Laughing hard Pol shook his head, "Sounds like Millie..."

"Yeah. Apparently the poor guy didn't know where to look!"

"I bet he didn't... I'm glad she's enjoying it."

"Me too. I miss her though. She's so busy now."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I haven't spoken to her for over a week."

"Really? I'm kinda glad," Pol held his hand up, laughing again, "No, no I don't mean glad."

Sophie giggled, the second bottle of wine going down just as quickly as the first, "Harsh much?"

"I just meant I'm glad it's not just me she's not speaking too. I thought maybe she'd moved on..."

"No, I don't think she has."

"Part of me wishes she would," Topping up his glass Pol shrugged, "Maybe then I would, but..."

"I know what you mean."

"You and Jorge are different. You'll fix it."

"I don't know anymore. He seems to have given up."

"I'm sure he hasn't. He loves you..."

"I thought, maybe, after the kiss. I mean it was accidental, but I thought..."

"Hey, don't cry," Wrapping his arm around Sophie's shoulders, her head going onto his shoulder, wine nearly spilling, Pol kissed her hair, "You'll be alright."

.

"I miss this..." Face buried in Pol's t-shirt, strong arm wrapped around her, hand resting on her back, fingers gently stroking her skin through her shirt, Sophie sighed sadly.

Pol frowned, confused, "You miss hugging me?"

"No," Laughing softly Sophie looked up, amused smile on her face, "This is what I miss most. Just cuddling up with someone, drinking wine, or not drinking wine, and just chatting. It feels... safe I suppose."

Resting his head on top of hers Pol giggled, "I miss the red hot sex to be honest."

"Trust you to spoil a moment Espargaro!"

Laughing, a proper belly deep chuckle, Pol shrugged, "I'm just a man...."

.

"I should go," Not actually making any movement, apart from playing with her empty glass between her fingers, Sophie sighed.

"We could open another bottle?"

"You don't normally drink so much mid season," Looking up Sophie smiled softly, "I don't want to get you in trouble."

Smiling wide, but soft, Pol shook his head, "You are never any trouble Soph..."

"Thank you for looking after me..."

Taking a deep breath, Sophie's eyes looking into his suddenly doing things to his body that he didn't expect, Pol bit his lip, "It's ok... I'll always be here if you need me."

"Thank you," Tears beginning to fall again Sophie shook her head, "I hate being lonely. I'm so scared of being alone forever."

"That's not going to happen Soph."

"Jorge is so angry and who is going to take me on with him in the background growling around."

Tilting Sophie's head up Pol shook his head, "You listen to me. You are amazing. You are kind and sweet and funny... You are one of the toughest people I know and you are beautiful. If Jorge is mad enough to let you go then there will be a queue of men wanting to take you out... This is his fault, not yours darling, you've done nothing to deserve any of this shit. You deserve way, way better than being treated like this. Ok?"

Nodding, a tiny, almost imperceptible movement, Sophie swallowed hard, Pol's face changing, his smile almost gone, a strange, thoughtful look taking its place, both of them just looking, watching, before inching closer, slowly, until their mouths were so close they could feel the breath of the other, pausing again, before their lips touched, pressing soft and gentle onto each other.

Dropping his wine glass onto the table next to him Pol put his hand on Sophie's waist, pulling her tighter to him as their mouths opened, tentative tongues flickering out, taking in the different taste, mouths still moving slow, Sophie's hands just resting on his chest, her glass taken from her hand by him.

Moving his hand to her neck, fingers under her hair, Pol deepened the kiss, Sophie's soft moan spurring him on, his tongue moving more, setting a pace rather than holding back, teeth nipping at her lip, her hands moving, one on his chest, one around his waist, her little finger touching skin where his shirt had rumpled and moved, his hand moving on her back, fingers pressing into her skin harder. Pol groaned as she moved, able to feel the softness of her chest pressing against him, his fingers tangling in her hair slightly, the air silent except for the sound of the occasional soft moan and mouths moving.

"Shit!" Jumping out of his skin as Sophie's phone beeped loud, Pol put his hand to his chest, laughing slightly, "Fuck I got a fright."

Hand at her mouth, her lips tingling from Pol's nips, Sophie tried to count to ten in her head, picking up her phone to check that nothing was wrong, the late night message from Millie, stressed with course work and ranting about a shit tutor making her feel guilty, before she looked back at Pol, his face worried, his wine glass refilled, "We shouldn't..."

"No," Shifting slightly, his tight jeans painfully holding his erection out of view, Pol smiled, "We shouldn't."

"I mean, you are amazing, you really are, but..." Red-faced and trying to lose the vision of Pol's abs, traced under her fingers, from her brain, Sophie smiled.

"I'm not Jorge."

"And I'm not Millie."

"We can blame the wine."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Plan made."

"I should go."

"I don't want things to be awkward," Genuinely sad, Pol smiled, "I really don't..."

"Me neither," Eyes flickering between his eyes and his mouth Sophie nodded, "I should go though..."

"Ok. Good night."

"Night."

Pulling on her shoes Sophie laughed as Pol got up to see her out, "It's like three feet to the door..."

"I know," Pulling her into a hug Pol sighed, "If you weren't Jorge's wife.

"I know... If I wasn't Jorge's wife and you weren't in love with my best friend." Kissing him gently Sophie smiled, "Goodnight Pol."

*

**September 11th 2016 - Misano**

"Another win for Jorge Lorenzo, too late for him to realistically challenge Dani Pedrosa-Cardus for the title, but the confidence is certainly back in the Mallorcan."

"It certainly is Nick. No family in Parc Ferme this week for him, but his new helmet, the hand prints of Esme and Mila certainly brought him luck this weekend."

"He's a different man now. The sulky sullen teenager who rowed with his teammate, and with Dani Pedrosa it should be remembered, is long gone. I have to admit, I didn't know if we'd ever see this in him."

"I didn't either to be honest. Family life has done him the world of good. The news this week that Yamaha have extended his contract, for another year, has really put a spring in his step."

.

Watching Jorge on the podium, proudly kissing the two handprints on his helmet, Sophie wiped a tear with her sleeve.

Sophie                           I have to tell him. I'm sorry x

Pol                                 I understand. I have to tell her x

Sophie                           She'll forgive you x

Pol                                 He'll forgive you x

Pol                                 If he doesn't then he's an even bigger idiot than I thought x

*

**September 14th 2016 - Barcelona**

Opening the door Jorge was still wearing the worried look that had stuck on his face when he picked up the video entry phone and saw that it was Sophie, "Is everything ok? The girls?"

"They're fine. They're with your Mum and Laura."

Confused, Jorge stepped back, "Ok. Come in..."

"Thanks," Walking in, her heels clipping on the tiles Sophie smiled, "Congratulations on the win."

"Thanks," Hands on his hips Jorge frowned, "You are sure everything is ok with the girls?"

"I promise," Sophie smiled, her hands fiddling with her sleeves giving away her nervousness, "We need to talk."

.

Putting the glass in front of Sophie, taking a seat opposite her at the table, Jorge felt sick, his stomach flip-flopping, his over-whelming fear of Sophie wanting a divorce swirling around in his brain, "So, what do you want to talk about?"

"Well," Fiddling with her glass, unable to look at him, Sophie opened and closed her mouth three times before shaking her head, "Please don't hate me..."

"Why would I hate you?"

"Because I've done something really stupid..."

"What?" Guts clenching Jorge placed his hands on the table, not touching the glass in case the urge to throw it against the wall became too much.

"When you had the girls...." Lifting her head, her eyes flickering onto his face for a second before finding a spot on the wall, Sophie's voice was different, nervous, "I had a few drinks...."

"Right?"

"I was so lonely..." Wiping a tear with her sleeve Sophie screwed her eyes shut, "And he was lonely too. We were just talking and drinking and..."

Face hardening, instinctively tried to hide the way his heart was breaking at the news he assumed she was trying to say, the image of someone else in her bed, touching her, burning inside his brain, making him want to rip his own head off, Jorge growled, "What?"

"I kissed him."

"What?"

"We kissed," Quiet, voice timid and broken, Sophie looked at him, honesty and heartbreak written all over her face, "I don't know if I kissed him first or he kissed me, but we kissed."

"Did you sleep with him?"

"No! No... It was just a kiss."

"Right," Closing his eyes Jorge sighed softly, "Did he sell you out?"

"No."

"So why tell me?"

"Because I want to be honest with you."

"Ok," Words going round and round in his brain Jorge suddenly looked up, fire back in his eyes, "Who was it?"

.

Sophie                           He knows. He's livid. I'm sorry if he causes you any trouble.

Pol                                 Are you ok? Where are you?

Sophie                           In the car. The girls are asleep. I'm ok. It's over though. He'll never forgive me.

Pol                                 It was just a kiss Soph. You've forgiven him for enough. He'll come round.

Sophie                           I don't think so. Be careful at the flyaways.

*

**September 14th 2016 - Brighton & Andorra**

Pol                                 Hey. I need to speak to you about something x

Millie                             Hi. Is it important? I'm up to my eyes in work x

Pol                                 I kissed someone

Millie                             You are a single man. Who you kiss is up to you?

Pol                                 We were drinking. We were talking and we were both sad and lonely. It shouldn't have happened, but it did.

Millie                             Why are you telling me this?

Pol                                 It was Sophie. I'm sorry

Millie                             You kissed Sophie?

Pol                                 Yes

Millie                             Right

.

Millie                             Was it just a kiss?

Sophie                           Yes. x

Millie                             Is it going to happen again?

Sophie                           No. x

Millie                             Are you ok? x

Sophie                           Not really. Jorge hates me x

Millie                             Jorge is an arse. Again. If he finishes it over this then he's a knob. x

Sophie                           I'm sorry x

Millie                             You have nothing to apologise to me for x

.

Pol                                 I'm sorry

Millie                             Like I said, you're a single man...

Pol                                 She's a married woman, and your best friend.

Millie                             She's married to a moron. Just, please look after her. Whatever that means for you both is fine by me.

Pol                                 She loves Jorge and I love you. It was just a drunk kiss. It's not ever going to happen again.

Millie                             Ok. Take care of both of you please x

*

**October 9th 2016 - Motegi**

"Lorenzo's down! Another crash for Jorge Lorenzo, it just has not been his weekend."

"Certainly hasn't Gavin, three crashes in practises, one in qualifying and now he's out of the race on the fifth lap."

"I've never seen him like this."

"Well there are rumours... He isn't wearing his wedding ring and he was photographed being manhandled into his house by Ricky Pedrosa-Cardus looking very the worse for wear just days before flying out here."

"I don't like to speculate Nick, but he has not been happy all week. I hope whatever it is is sorted soon because he's been on amazing form and with Dani Pedrosa-Cardus crashing in Aragon his slim hope of retaining his title is still there.

*

**October 16th 2016 - Philip Island**

Sophie                           Please be careful x

Jorge                             Think you meant for this to go to the Tech 3 garage

Sophie                           I really didn't. I love you. I wanted us to work it out. More than anything in the world. I was just lonely. Please be careful, even if you hate me, Esme and Mila need you x

.

"Another victory for Dani Pedrosa-Cardus. One more win at Sepang could be all he needs if Jorge Lorenzo finishes sixth or lower, which after today's fifth place finish doesn't seem so far-fetched."

*

**October 21st 2016 - Sepang**

Sat in the Yamaha hospitality Pol jumped as a bottle of water flew past his head, "Hey!"

"You are a fucking snake Espargaro," Nostrils flaring, Jorge shook his head, all of his counsellors words and suggestions forgotten as the urge to punch Pol's face grew.

Biting his lip Pol shrugged, "I'm sorry mate."

"I am not your mate."

"Look, neither of us meant it to happen. We had too much to drink and..."

"And you thought you'd have a go at my wife?"

"No!" Voice firmer Pol looked Jorge in the eye, "Too much to drink and I ended up kissing the very sad, lonely, beautiful woman who was curled up next to me talking about how scared she was that she going to be single forever because her idiot husband was being an idiot."

"So you took advantage of her?" Fists clenching at his side, oblivious to Ricky's hand on his shoulder, trying to hold him back, Jorge shook his head, "You are..."

"Oh fuck off Jorge..." Pol shook his head, taking a step closer to Jorge, ignoring Ricky's panicked look, "Your wife left you in MAY because you were a dick. It's now OCTOBER and you've done nothing in the past few months to get her back. She thinks you don't want her anymore..."

"Of course I do. Did..."

"She's forgiven you time and time and time again for shit. She's given you two beautiful little girls and you are going to cut her off because she got drunk and kissed someone when she was fucking lonely? You are lucky it was me that she kissed mate, because another guy wouldn't have stopped. Another guy wouldn't have realised that she wanted to be kissing you. He'd have taken her to bed and not given a shit about you... And if you are not very fucking careful that **will** happen. So if you want to punch me then go ahead, but I will never understand why you are in here trying to fight me rather than trying to fight **for** her because I'd give anything to have someone like her. Anything..."

*

**October 25th 2016 - Andorra**

"Papa!"

Scooping Esme up into his arms Jorge smiled at her chuckled laughter, "Hey princess. Guess who is here to see you... Uncle Ricky and Uncle Dani!"

"Hi," Confused by the appearance of the two others Sophie bit her lip, Jorge having not spoken to her at all since he arrived, "What's going on?"

"I asked them to mind the girls while we go out for a bit. We need to talk."

"Ok," Unnerved by Jorge's calmness Sophie picked up her jacket and after showing the two men, both who tried to reassure her all was well, around the house, she walked out to join Jorge.

"Food or drink?"

"Um..." Stopping, looking at him, slight edge of fear in her eyes Sophie took a breath, "What's going on Jorge?"

"I'm an idiot," Remorseful and hesitant Jorge stood in front of her, "I'm a complete idiot and it took Pol fucking Espargaro to make me see it. So we're going somewhere where we can talk so that you can tell me if, and hopefully how, I can fix this because I want you back. I've set up my counselling for a year, I've sold the apartment to Dani and Ricky, I've apologised to Pol for wanting to punch him and now I'm here. Apologising to you and begging you for one very last chance, that I know that I don't deserve, but that I want so very, very much."

*

**November 6th 2016 - Ricardo Tormo-Valencia**

"Dani Pedrosa-Cardus, so often the unlucky man of the sport. Today all he has to do is finish in the points and the title, the one that has eluded him for so long, will be his."

.

"There are tears on faces in the Honda garage and no wonder. Dani Pedrosa-Cardus is the world champion. There are tears inside that helmet as well it seems, and there is Ricky, the pair of them having been through so much, the fans absolutely loving the hug and kiss as Dani changes into the gold helmet."

.

"Jorge Lorenzo gets a hug and a kiss from his wife Sophie. The little shrug shows that today there was nothing he could do. He battled hard, he's had a tough, tough year this year, but he's bounced back. Good to see the smile on his face as he celebrates his podium with his family."

.                                    

"Aww that's a nice touch Gav...."

"It is. If I had told anyone 10 years ago that Jorge Lorenzo's daughters would be sporting _Well Done Uncle Dani_ t-shirts people would have called me mad!"

"Indeed. Very fitting that Jorge is on the podium with him, and we mustn't forget Valentino Rossi. The legend that he is getting on the podium in his very last ever race. I doubt even he would deny Dani this one."

"I don't think anyone would Nick. I have to say, it's a very strange Parc Ferme with Jorge Lorenzo and Valentino Rossi genuinely pleased for Dani Pedrosa-Cardus, and our world champion has come back to pit lane with his husband on the back of his bike."

.

@danipedrosacardus    pic.jpg I did it! As @lorenzo99 would say "I winned!!"

@danipedrosacardus    Thank you to @rickyc-p88 @lorenzo99 @sophielorenzo & my team for my party last night. Title-Love-Friends. Life doesn't get better than this!


	111. My Family by Rico Lorenzo age 7 (nearly 8)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The very last one! *sniff*
> 
> Thank you for all of your help/comments/patience/etc through this whole thing. Decided to end it with a bit of a different chapter, but I hope you'll like it!
> 
> This is a school project called 'My Family' written in 2025 by Rico Lorenzo, who is 7 (but nearly 8).

My name is Ricard, but everyone calls me Rico. I am 7 years old, nearly 8, and I live in Andorra. I live with my Mama, my Papa, my 4 sisters and my Grampa Will.

My family is a bit strange. We live in Andorra, but my Mama is from Britain and my Papa is from Spain. We live in Andorra because my Mama didn't like Switzerland any more. We don't live in Spain because too many people would knock on our door to ask for Papa's autograph. The newspapers say it is because Papa doesn't want to pay for taxis in Spain, but he can drive so he doesn't need taxis. We don't live in Britain because it is too cold.

My Mama is called Sophie and beautiful. She has pretty hair and she is very kind unless you be silly and break something. She makes our dinner every day and she only sometimes burns it. She goes all red when Papa calls her pretty and she shouts at him when he pats her bum. She doesn't send him to his room or ground him so I think she likes it really. She has a new car that Papa gave her for Christmas, but she is a scary driver. The girls don't like her driving, but I do because it's like being on the bumper cars at the fair. She says she's never having anymore babies because the 5 of us, plus Papa, keep her too busy as it is. I'm glad because babies smell funny.

My Papa is called Jorge and he is my first best friend. He sounds really funny when he laughs because sometimes he giggles like a girl. He has to pay a man whenever anything needs done to our house because he is rubbish at DIY. He once built a set of shelves for Mama's books and in the middle of the night they all collapsed and gave everybody a fright. He helps me paint my model aeroplanes and he doesn't mind that I don't like to go fast on the bikes because I get scared. When we go to watch the bikes or karts he lifts me onto his shoulders so that I can see better. He used to be really, really famous, but now he is only a wee bit famous. He has a Moto3 team with Uncle Dani and he gets really excited when they do good. Last week he jumped so high he hit his head and it was really funny.

My sisters are are called Esmeralda, Camila, Daniella and Alexandra, but we call them Esme, Mila, Dani and Lexi. Esme and Mila are bigger than me, but the both of the twins are smaller than me. All of my sisters except for Lexi are annoying.

Esme is 10 and she is very bossy. She races in mini motos and is quite good. Esme also does football, she's not brilliant at football, but she loves it. People say that she should be concentrate on the bikes, but Papa says they can mind their own business. She has a meeting next week at a place called Monlau and she is very excited about it. She says she might give up football soon. She got her first bike when she was 5. Abu Chicho bought me a bike for my Christmas but I was only 1 and Esme was sad because she wanted a bike. Papa let her have a shot of the bikes at the bike school and she loved it so Mama and Papa bought her a red bike with white stripes for her next birthday.

Mila is 9 and she is noisy!!! She plays the piano and she practises every single day. I used to get a headache from her when she was rubbish, but now she is quite good so it is not so bad. She has the bedroom next door to mine and sometimes she lets me sneak into her room at night when there is thunder because I get scared. Mila is very pretty and she has hair so long that she can sit on it. She says that when she grows up she is going to marry Alex Marquez who lives down the hill, but that is silly because he is married to the lady who does the news on the telly and she is even prettier than Mila! She argues with Mama all of the time because she always wears skirts and dresses and she doesn't like tights. Mama says that because it is winter she will catch her death, but Mila's catching is rubbish so I don't think she will.

Dani and Lexi are 4 and they are twins. Lots of people get them mixed up because they look the same, but it is easier now because Dani found some scissors last week and she made her hair have a fringe. Dani is called after my Uncle Dani because he was there when she was born. Papa was in Italy doing some work and the babies decided to come early. Uncle Ricky stayed with me and Esme and Mila and Uncle Dani went with Mama. Mama nearly broke one of his fingers by squeezing his hand too hard. Dani was the first born so she got the name. They didn't call Lexi the same because it would have been confusing. Instead she is called after Mama's Granny who I have never met. Because she is dead before I was born.

Lexi is my third best friend. We play football together and sometimes I let her win. When she was little she had a problem with her heart and she had to have an operation, but she is better now. Uncle Ricky and Uncle Dani lived in our house for a week while Mama was at the hospital with Lexi. Uncle Dani set the pan on fire and is banned from cooking in our house forever. Sometimes Papa has big parties to raise money for the people who fixed Lexi and so that he and his friends can drink champagne.

I have one proper Auntie called Laura and I am very lucky that I have lots of Aunties and Uncles who choosed to be my Aunty or Uncle.

My Uncle Ricky is also called Ricard, but he gets called Ricky so that nobody gets confused. Uncle Ricky is married to Uncle Dani. They used to live in Switzerland, but they were in our house visiting all the time so Papa shouted at them and made them buy the house next door. Now we can visit them all the time because since I was 7 I am allowed to walk to their house. Esme and Mila are allowed because they are bigger, but Dani and Lexi are not allowed because they are only 4. When they are 7 they will be allowed. Uncle Dani has a job with my Papa, but Uncle Ricky doesn't have a job. He says that Uncle Dani is a full time job.

My Aunty Millie just moved to Andorra this past year. She lived in Britain where she teached boys and girls. She had a boyfriend called Christopher for a while, but nobody liked him because he was mean and made her cry. Now she lives with my Uncle Pol and they are getting a baby. Uncle Pol never makes her cry so that is good. The baby is in her tummy and makes her look fat and she cries at that sometimes. I think she looks beautiful and so does Uncle Pol. She is not married to Uncle Pol because she says marriage is old fashioned and out of date, but two Christmases ago she said that Uncle Pol was an idiot and now she is having a baby with him because he went to Brighton when she broke her leg and made her eggs and toast every day until she was better so maybe she will change her mind and marry him. Uncle Pol says he will ask her every day until she just gives in.

Uncle Pol lives at the top of the hill. I am not allowed to walk to his house. Esme was 9 when she was allowed. When I am 9 I will be allowed and then I will be able to visit my second best friend every day. My second best friend is Eina, she is my Uncle Pol's husky. If you throw a ball for her she will chase after it, but she doesn't bring it back. Uncle Aleix's dogs Pippa and Zuki will bring a ball back, but Eina will not. Mama says it is revenge for Uncle Pol making her walk up the mountains every day, but I think Eina just likes making Uncle Pol run after her. Eina and Aunty Millie were not friends because when she was a baby Eina chewed Aunty Millie's shoes, but ever since Eina barked and barked at the man who was taking pictures through the window of the house Aunty Millie likes her.

My Uncle Aleix isn't really my Uncle, he is Uncle Pol's brother, but he lives near my house and his wife, Aunty Lau, gives me chocolate. If I stay at their house he lets me stay up late and play on his computer. He is very cool. He won the MotoGP championship two years ago. My Papa and Uncle Dani won that in the olden days, but Uncle Aleix is cooler because he won it just a while ago. The kids at school think I am cool because he is my Uncle. Aunty Lau is having a baby too and I decided that the baby will be my cousin.

I have 4 cousins called Xavier, Alicia, Nico and Lucas. Xavier and Alicia live in Barcelona with Aunt Laura and Uncle Ruben. They live with them because they are their parents. Aunty Laura and Uncle Ruben got married 3 years ago. Papa was cross one day when he went to visit Uncle Ruben and Aunty Laura was there. I think he didn't know that they were friends. At their wedding he said he was happy and he got very drunk. Before the wedding Uncle Ruben, Papa, Uncle Ricky, Uncle Dani and some of their friends went to Las Vegas and they got very drunk. They spent so much money that it was in a newspaper and Papa and Uncle Ruben had to buy Mama and Aunty Laura nice things to say sorry.

Nico and Lucas live next door with Uncle Ricky and Uncle Dani. They were adopted two years ago. Nico is 2 and one half and Lucas is 5. I think that when he is bigger Lucas might be my fourth best friend. He is very funny and tells lots of jokes. Nico is very quiet, but he is still only a baby. The newspapers were very horrible when they first came to live with Uncle Ricky and Uncle Dani and said that it was no home for children, but they must never have been in the house because it has a swimming pool and lots of toys so is a brilliant house for children!

My Abuela is called Maria. We call her Lita. She lives in Barcelona, but she has a room in our house so visits us lot. She makes my Papa go bright red because she calls him her baby boy and we all laugh. She makes amazing bread and she is the best. Abu Chicho is quite grumpy. He says there are too many children in our house, but Mama and Papa just laugh. He used to buy me lots of bike things, but last year he bought Esme a new helmet instead which made her very happy. He lives in Spain and sometimes helps Papa and Uncle Dani with their Moto3 team.

Grampa Will came to live with us in the summer. He used to be a very funny man, but he is sad just now because Gamma Mabel got sick and died. He has the room next to me and Mila and I sneak into his room and leave him chocolate. Last Christmas he taught me to play chess and we play every Wednesday after school, because he is sad I let him win. Once he is better I will win instead.

This is my family. They are strange, but I love them.

Rico Lorenzo, age 7 (nearly 8)

P.S. My Aunty Millie had her baby this morning. She is a girl called Lola. She's very red and wrinkly, but Uncle Pol says she's the most beautiful baby in the whole entire world.


End file.
